Spionne
by Azmidiske87
Summary: Sequel van 'De keuze'. Na de Zegetoer van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen wordt het in de districten steeds onrustiger, terwijl het leven in het Capitool gewoon verder gaat. Maar de derde Kwartskwelling nadert, en deze zal zeker niet onopgemerkt voorbij gaan. - (Slotscène ligt al vast en zal niet meer veranderd worden)
1. Proloog

**Ik ben weer terug, na ruim twee maanden zonder updates (al wil dat zeker niet zeggen dat ik twee maanden stilgezeten heb, integendeel zelfs…) Hoe dan ook, hier is nu eindelijk mijn nieuwe verhaal.**

**Ik wil deze AN graag beginnen met een belangrijke mededeling: dit verhaal is een sequel. ****Bij het schrijven heb ik geen rekening gehouden met personen die mijn eerste verhaal niet gelezen hebben. Mocht dit het geval zijn, dan stuur ik je bij deze meteen door naar mijn eerste HG-fanfic. Die heet 'De keuze' en kan je hier gewoon op mijn profiel terugvinden (de omslagfoto is een afbeelding van twee handen). Ik raad sterk aan om 'De keuze' eerst te lezen voordat je hier verder gaat. Anders zal je heel wat achtergrondinformatie missen - dus moeilijker kunnen volgen - en in dit hoofdstuk meteen een aantal spoilers van het vorige verhaal tegenkomen. **

**Deze sequel zit ongeveer op dezelfde manier in elkaar als mijn vorige verhaal. Ik heb hetzelfde hoofdpersonage gebruikt, en ben opnieuw trouw gebleven aan de gebeurtenissen in het originele boek (in dit geval 'Vlammen'). Natuurlijk heb ik zelf ook heel wat nieuwe dingen toegevoegd, omdat mijn verhaal zich in het Capitool afspeelt. **

**Net zoals de vorige keer heb ik ook hier een groot aantal hoofdstukken vooruit geschreven. Op dit moment (begin april 2014) zijn hoofdstukken 1 tot en met 15 van dit verhaal al volledig afgewerkt, en ben ik al begonnen aan hoofdstuk 16. Hierdoor kan ik een vast schema aanhouden: jullie kunnen om de twee weken een nieuwe update verwachten. Reviews met tips en meningen zijn opnieuw zeer welkom! (Tips kan ik niet altijd gebruiken omdat de verhaallijn al volledig uitgepland is, maar zelfs dan nog zijn sommige tips van lezers zeker nuttig!)**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 1: PROLOOG

De shuttlebus zit stampvol. Ik sta rechtop in het gangpad, ingeklemd tussen twee druk pratende vrouwen en een man met een laptoptas in de hand. Gelukkig hangen er leren lussen aan het plafond, waaraan je jezelf kan vasthouden. Misschien had ik beter gewacht tot na het spitsuur voordat ik naar huis ging, maar ik ben veel te nieuwsgierig. De kleine, gesloten enveloppe die nu in de binnenzak van mijn jurk verborgen zit, bevat het nieuws waar ik wekenlang op heb gewacht.

Eind vorige maand hebben Katniss Everdeen en Peeta Mellark samen de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen gewonnen. Die Spelen staan nu al bekend als één van de spannendste van de afgelopen tien jaar, en ook bij mij zijn ze voorgoed in mijn geheugen gegrift. Niet vanwege Katniss en Peeta, de gedoemde geliefden die geschiedenis schreven door allebei tot winnaar uitgeroepen te worden. Wel dankzij Kivo Morrison, de jongenstribuut uit district 10. De meeste mensen zijn hem waarschijnlijk allang vergeten, maar door hem is mijn kijk op de Hongerspelen voorgoed veranderd. Met zijn manke voet leek hij gewoon te veel op Doran, de dakloze man die mij de Garage heeft laten zien en met wie ik intussen vrij goed bevriend ben geraakt. Omdat Kivo me zo sterk aan Doran deed denken, was hij de allereerste tribuut met wie ik een soort van persoonlijke band voelde.

Toen Kivo op de achtste dag van de Spelen door de Spelmakers doelbewust de dood ingejaagd werd, ging ik inzien hoe wreed de Hongerspelen eigenlijk zijn. En toen Finnick Odair mij een paar dagen later uitgebreid vertelde over de armoede en de honger in de districten van Panem, besefte ik pas echt in wat voor een leugen ik 16 jaar lang had geleefd. Dat het leven in de districten strikter en soberder was dan bij ons wist ik wel - iedereen weet dat - maar ik had zelf nooit kunnen vermoeden dat het zo erg zou zijn. Kort daarna ontdekte ik heel toevallig dat Doran en zijn vriend Leandro allebei lid zijn van een ondergrondse verzetgroep die de dingen wil veranderen. In plaats van hen bij de autoriteiten aan te geven - wat ik als capitoolburger eigenlijk had moeten doen - heb ik gevraagd hoe ik zelf ook bij die illegale groep kon komen.

Toen ik op de laatste dag van de Spelen aan Doran en Leandro vroeg bij wie ik mij moest aanmelden, antwoordden ze mij dat ze mijn verzoek zouden indienen bij de leiders van de verzetsgroep. Enkele dagen later gaf Doran mij het adres door van een klein café in een afgelegen buitenwijk van het Capitool. Daar moest ik heen om me door een aantal mensen van het Capitoolverzet te laten interviewen. Aan de hand van dat gesprek zouden ze beslissen of ik lid mocht worden of niet.

Ik was bloednerveus op de dag van het interview, maar het lukte me toch om mijn ouders er van te overtuigen dat ik graag een paar uur in mijn eentje naar de winkelbuurt wilde. Mijn moeder had mij de dag voordien zelf nog gezegd dat ik dringend een nieuwe boekentas nodig had, en dat ik daar best ergens begin augustus al voor kon zorgen. Wanneer de vakantie nog volop bezig is, heb je tenminste nog een uitgebreide keuze aan leuke exemplaren. Die schooltas heb ik later op de dag ook echt gekocht, maar eerst en vooral ging ik natuurlijk meteen op weg naar het café.

Het interview zelf bleek door te gaan in een klein achterafzaaltje op de bovenste verdieping. Ik had verwacht dat ik tegenover een aantal gemaskerde mensen zou zitten, of dat er misschien zo'n scherm zou staan waar je maar in één richting doorheen kan kijken. Ik was immers nog niet aanvaard als lid, dus de identiteit van de leiders moest geheim blijven. Maar toen ik de kamer binnenkwam, zag ik alleen een camera en een tafeltje met een microfoon erop.

Ongetwijfeld zaten de leiders van het Verzet ergens anders in het Capitool live naar mij te kijken, dus ik probeerde zo zelfzeker mogelijk over te komen terwijl ik antwoord gaf op de vragen die ze mij via de luidspreker naast de camera stelden. Doran had mij aangeraden om vooral eerlijk te zijn. Ook als het ging over mijn bezoeken aan de Garage of over mijn herinneringen aan Kivo. Misschien werkt het zelfs in mijn voordeel dat ik al bijna acht maanden stiekem daklozen help zonder dat mijn ouders of vriendinnen dat weten. Die mogen het ook nooit ontdekken, want de dochter van een rijk man als mijn vader hoort zich niet met zulke dingen bezig te houden.

Ik denk dat ik het over het algemeen vrij goed gedaan heb, al werd het even moeilijk toen één van mijn ondervragers wou weten of ik met mijn 16 jaar niet te jong was voor een zware taak als deze. Maar mijn argument dat zestien ook de gemiddelde leeftijd is van een tribuut die in de arena op leven en dood moet vechten, leek wel indruk te maken.

Na bijna anderhalf uur was het interview eindelijk afgelopen, en kreeg ik te horen dat ik na een drietal weken meer nieuws zou ontvangen. Hoewel ik het niet zeker weet, denk ik dat ze in die tijd niet alleen mijn antwoorden besproken hebben. Waarschijnlijk hebben ze mij ook een paar keer geschaduwd om na te trekken met welke mensen ik omga. Toen ik deze namiddag naar de Garage ging en Doran me onder tafel een enveloppe in de hand duwde, begreep ik meteen dat het zo ver was. Straks, wanneer ik thuis kom, zal ik eindelijk weten of ik aanvaard ben of niet.

Wanneer de Shuttlebus stopt bij het transferstation waar ik moet uitstappen, controleer ik snel of de brief nog steeds op zijn plaats zit. Ik ga met de mensenstroom mee naar buiten en kom weer bovengronds in het centrum van het Capitool, op amper enkele straten van het appartement waar ik met mijn ouders woon. Het laatste stuk kan ik gewoon te voet gaan. Even later ben ik in ons flatgebouw en neem ik de lift naar de hoogste verdieping.

De voordeur van ons appartement zit stevig op slot. Aan de andere kant van de deur is alles stil, wat betekent dat mijn ouders en het huispersoneel nog niet terug zijn. Ik haal mijn sleutelbos tevoorschijn, laat mijn handtas en schoenen achter in het inkomhalletje en ga naar mijn eigen badkamer. Voor alle veiligheid schuif ik de grendel voor de deur. Gelukkig heb ik daarstraks de zonnewering voor het raam laten zakken, want anders zou het hier nu bloedheet zijn. Ik scheur ongeduldig de enveloppe open, haal de brief tevoorschijn en begin te lezen.

_Beste Aludra Dawson,_

_Na grondig overleg hebben wij, de leiders van het Capitoolverzet, samen besloten om je toe te laten tot onze ondergrondse beweging. Uit je interview bleek duidelijk dat jij de juiste redenen hebt om een rebel te willen worden en dat je in staat bent om geheimen te bewaren, zelfs voor je vrienden en familie. Momenteel zijn we op zoek naar mensen die binnen het Capitool zelf spionageopdrachten kunnen uitvoeren. Wij zijn van mening dat jij iemand bent die hiervoor in aanmerking komt._

_Net zoals alle andere nieuwe leden zal je gedurende de eerste paar maanden een rebellenopleiding krijgen. Daarin leer je wat je bij gevaar moet doen, wat je zeker niet moet doen, en wat de beste methoden zijn om als spionne aan bruikbare informatie te komen. Hieronder vind je de datum, het uur en het adres waarop onze eerstvolgende bijeenkomst zal doorgaan. Als je om één of andere reden toch niet aanwezig kan zijn, meld dit dan zo snel mogelijk aan de persoon die je deze brief gegeven heeft, zodat we tijdig een oplossing kunnen zoeken._

Ik ga op het toilet in de badkamer zitten terwijl ik mijn ingehouden adem met een zucht laat ontsnappen en een triomfantelijk gevoel voel opkomen. Aandachtig lees ik de gegevens over de volgende samenkomst. Er heen gaan zal gelukkig geen enkel probleem zijn, want de vergadering gaat 's avonds door en tijdens de eerste week van het schooljaar krijg je toch nauwelijks huiswerk mee. Ik herken het adres, blijkbaar hebben ze opnieuw een café in een buitenwijk uitgekozen. Het is niet daar waar ik mijn interview heb afgelegd, deze keer moet ik in een straat zijn die ik goed ken. Ik herbekijk de datum en het uur nog eens, en lees dan het laatste deel van de brief.

_Je opleiding is nog niet begonnen, maar we geven je nu alvast je eerste les: als je een geschreven bericht ontvangt van het Capitoolverzet, leer dan de inhoud zo snel mogelijk uit het hoofd en vernietig onmiddellijk daarna de brief._

_Tot slot willen we je nogmaals welkom heten in onze ondergrondse beweging. Veel succes, en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn._

_Plutarch Heavensbee_

_Fulvia Cardew_

Gelukkig ben ik alleen thuis en kan niemand me hier zien, want ik weet dat ik nu ongetwijfeld een brede glimlach op mijn gezicht heb. Ik ben aanvaard als lid. Het zal zeker niet altijd even gemakkelijk zijn, maar ik weet gewoon dat dit de juiste keuze is. En ik ben eigenlijk wel nieuwsgierig naar die opleiding waarover ze het hebben. Wat zouden ze ons daar allemaal leren? Zal ik het wel kunnen?

Net op dat moment hoor ik de voordeur van ons appartement dichtslaan. Hoog tijd om meteen die eerste les in de praktijk te brengen. Voor de derde maal herlees ik waar en wanneer ik precies verwacht word. Zorgvuldig prent ik alles in mijn geheugen. Daarna verscheur ik de brief en gooi ik de snippers in het toilet.

Ik spoel snel door en wandel dan rustig de badkamer uit. In de gang kom ik meteen mijn moeder tegen, die wil weten of ik de schoolspullen gevonden heb die ik zocht. Ik ga in de inkomhal mijn handtas halen, en haal de twee schriften en de puntenslijper tevoorschijn die ik deze voormiddag kocht voordat ik naar de Garage ging. Ik voeg er meteen aan toe dat ik later nog een rol kaftpapier zal gaan halen - het nieuwe schooljaar begint overmorgen al - maar dat het patroon dat ik graag wilde net uitverkocht was.

Even later komt ook mijn vader thuis en samen met mam begint hij één van onze kookboeken te doorbladeren om een wijnsoort te kiezen bij het gerecht dat ons huispersoneel straks zal klaarmaken. Ik ga naar mijn slaapkamer om mijn nieuwe schoolgerief op te bergen en zet me daarna even neer in de stoel die buiten op mijn balkon staat. Terwijl ik mijn blik over de appartementcomplexen en kantoorgebouwen van het Capitool laat dwalen, voel ik het tevreden gevoel van daarnet weer terugkomen.

Het is me gelukt. Binnenkort zal ook ik een rebel zijn.

* * *

**Tot zover het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn sequel, wat vonden jullie ervan? Het is natuurlijk aan de korte kant en er worden een paar dingen uit 'De keuze' opnieuw aangehaald. Maar een proloog is bedoeld als inleiding op de rest van het verhaal, dus ik heb dit bewust zo gedaan. Ik wil hier ook graag aan toevoegen dat ik eigenlijk heel weinig weet over spionage en de bijbehorende technieken. Ik heb misschien één of twee keer geprobeerd om er iets over op te zoeken3. Maar het meeste van wat ik vond, ging over het stelen van documenten of het ontcijferen van geheime codes. En dat was niet meteen wat ik voor Aludra in gedachten had. Daarom heb ik bij het schrijven gewoon geprobeerd om zo logisch mogelijk na te denken. Hopelijk is dit gelukt, en heb ik in de rest van het verhaal geen fouten beschreven die een echte spion nooit zou maken. **


	2. Deel één - 2 Het Galadiner

**DEEL 1: DE STILTE VOOR DE STORM**

HOOFDSTUK 2: HET GALADINER

Ik herschik de kussens die op mijn bed liggen een beetje zodat ze niet meer in mijn rug duwen, en werp een snelle blik door de glazen balkondeur. De hemel is nog steeds egaal donkergrijs, ik zie zelfs een paar kleine sneeuwvlokjes naar beneden dwarrelen. Gelukkig zal het feest waar ik deze avond samen met mijn ouders heen ga, binnen in een grote zaal doorgaan.

Ik leg me weer op mijn linkerzij en ga verder met het doorbladeren van de krant. In het midden zit een extra katern met een uitgebreide fotoreeks van alle outfits die Katniss en Peeta, de winnaars van de laatste Hongerspelen, tijdens hun Zegetoer gedragen hebben. Bijna alle districten hebben ze bezocht, van 11 tot en met 1. Vanochtend vroeg is hun trein eindelijk in het Capitool aangekomen. Op de Stadscirkel is men nu volop bezig met het opbouwen van het podium voor het traditionele avondinterview met Caesar Flickerman. Maar ikzelf zit vooral met mijn gedachten bij het exclusieve galadiner in het presidentiële paleis, dat meteen na het interview zal plaatsvinden.

Het galadiner waarmee het bezoek van de winnaar - of in dit geval de winnaars - aan het Capitool wordt afgesloten, is een feest waarop enkel de rijkste en de machtigste inwoners van de stad worden gevraagd. Mijn vader, de algemene directeur van één van onze grootste supermarktketens, is dit jaar ook bij de gelukkigen. Het is de gewoonte dat de genodigden naast hun partner ook hun kinderen meenemen, als die daar oud genoeg voor zijn. Daarom staan mijn moeder en ikzelf ook op de gastenlijst. Ik heb het paleis van president Snow nog nooit van binnen gezien en ben best wel nieuwsgierig, maar dat is niet de reden waarom ik mijn aandacht niet bij het krantenartikel kan houden. Mijn gedachten dwalen voortdurend af naar iets totaal anders. Vanavond tijdens het diner zal ik mijn allereerste echte spionageopdracht mogen uitvoeren.

Toen ik eind vorige zomer toegelaten werd tot het Capitoolverzet, kreeg ik te horen dat het serieuze werk nog even op zich zou laten wachten. Eerst moest ik, zoals elke nieuweling, een soort opleiding tot rebel volgen. In het begin kreeg ik vooral uitleg over spionagetechnieken en over wat ik moest doen als er gevaar dreigde. We oefenden op het onderdrukken van lichaamstaal die aangeeft dat je aan het liegen bent en we leerden hoe spionnen zo veilig mogelijk met elkaar communiceren. Zo kreeg ik bijvoorbeeld te horen dat brieven sturen altijd een zeker risico inhoudt omdat ze als bewijsmateriaal kunnen dienen. Daarom moeten we ze onmiddellijk na het lezen vernietigen. De brief waarin stond dat ik bij het Verzet mocht komen, kreeg ik pas nadat Plutarch en Fulvia er echt volledig van overtuigd waren dat ik te vertrouwen was. Achteraf vertelden ze me dat ze dat op meer dan één manier gecontroleerd hebben, onder andere door mij te laten schaduwen. Ze zijn beslist niet over één nacht ijs gegaan. Pas toen ze helemaal zeker waren van hun zaak, hebben ze besloten dat ik lid mocht worden. En pas nadat die beslissing door iedereen goedgekeurd was, hebben ze hun briefje geschreven en aan Doran meegegeven. Die zit immers al een hele tijd in hun groep en wist dus hoe hij zo'n brief veilig tot bij mij kon krijgen.

Later lieten ze mij regelmatig een zogenaamde 'oefenmissie' uitvoeren, waarbij de rollen van de vredebewakers en de personen die ik moest afluisteren allemaal gespeeld werden door leden van het Capitoolverzet. De eerste keer liet ik mij na amper vijf minuten op een heel domme manier betrappen. Ik schaamde me dood, maar gelukkig wisten de anderen mij te vertellen dat de eerste praktijkles bij vrijwel iedereen mislukt. Bij mijn tweede poging werd ik nog steeds opgepakt, maar niet voordat ik een aantal interessante dingen gehoord had. Ik probeerde zo veel mogelijk te leren uit mijn fouten. Bij de vierde of de vijfde oefenmissie lukte het mij eindelijk om de gevraagde gegevens te verzamelen en ongezien weg te komen. Natuurlijk luisterde ik ook veel naar de verhalen van mensen die al langer lid van het Capitoolverzet zijn. Eergisteren brak dan eindelijk het moment aan waarop ik al een hele tijd zat te wachten. Plutarch en zijn assistente Fulvia lieten me weten dat ik er volgens hen klaar voor ben.

Omdat het voor mij de eerste keer is, hebben ze de opdracht vrij eenvoudig gehouden. Toen Katniss in de arena de bessen tevoorschijn haalde, leek het alsof ze dat deed omdat ze niet zonder Peeta verder wilde leven. Dat was althans wat ik en de andere inwoners van het Capitool altijd geloofd hebben. Maar Plutarch heeft uit betrouwbare bronnen gehoord dat men er in de districten anders over denkt. Ik herinner me nog goed hoe ik na de finale van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen op de Stadscirkel heb staan juichen omdat Katniss in zekere zin de Spelmakers te slim af was geweest. En blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige. Het rebelse idee achter de bessentruc - de Spelmakers dwingen om toch twee winnaars te accepteren - is heel wat districtsinwoners niet ontgaan.

De daad van Katniss heeft hen blijkbaar moed gegeven, na jaren van onderdrukking. Misschien zelfs genoeg moed om over niet al te lange tijd in opstand te komen tegen het Capitool. Volgens Fulvia dreigt de situatie zelfs zodanig uit de hand te lopen dat president Snow aan het begin van de Zegetoer persoonlijk naar district 12 afgereisd zou zijn. Katniss had de dreiging van een nieuwe burgeroorlog gecreëerd. Dus het was haar taak om de districten opnieuw in het gareel te krijgen. Daarvoor moest ze iedereen er tijdens de Toer van te overtuigen dat ze de bessen enkel en alleen wilde gebruiken om samen met haar geliefde naar huis te kunnen. Maar uit de berichten die Plutarch van zijn informanten krijgt, blijkt dat de stemming in de districten de afgelopen twee weken alleen maar grimmiger is geworden. Een nieuwe opstand zou wel eens dichterbij kunnen zijn dan we denken.

De vraag is echter wat Katniss en Peeta zelf van de situatie vinden, nu hun Zegetoer erop zit. Denken zij dat het hen gelukt is om de bevolking te kalmeren? Of hebben ze zelf ook in de gaten dat sommige districten op het punt staan om in opstand te komen? Maken ze zich daar zorgen over, of zouden ze juist blij zijn als dat gebeurt? Als we echt een poging willen doen om de regering van president Snow omver te werpen en voorgoed een einde te maken aan de Hongerspelen, dan zullen Katniss en Peeta waarschijnlijk de boegbeelden van de revolutie worden. En daarom is het voor ons erg belangrijk om te weten of ze zelf al dan niet voor een opstand zouden kiezen.

De spionagemissie die ik gekregen heb, is eigenlijk heel eenvoudig. Tijdens het galadiner moet ik mijn ogen en oren goed open houden. Alles wat ons meer zou kunnen vertellen over het echte standpunt van Katniss en Peeta, moet ik zorgvuldig onthouden. Plutarch en Fulvia kunnen natuurlijk moeilijk zelf rechtstreeks aan Katniss vragen hoe zij zich voelt bij de problemen die ze veroorzaakt heeft. Zeker niet nu Plutarch benoemd is tot Hoofdspelmaker van de volgende Spelen. Tegen hem zal ze gewoon zeggen wat de president graag wil horen. Maar ik ben slechts één van de vele 'gewone' gasten op het feest. Waarschijnlijk zal niemand echt op mij letten, wat het gemakkelijker maakt om ongemerkt gesprekken af te luisteren.

Verder dan dat gaat mijn allereerste opdracht niet. Toen Fulvia alles aan mij uitlegde, liet ze weten dat één of twee concrete uitspraken interessanter zijn dan een heleboel vage roddels. Maar ze heeft ook gezegd dat ik beter zonder informatie terugkom dan dat ik onvoorzichtig word en me laat betrappen. Als ik een algemene indruk kan krijgen van hoe Katniss en Peeta eigenlijk _echt_ over de situatie denken, dan is dat genoeg.

Wanneer de bel gaat en ik hoor hoe mijn ouders iemand binnen laten, leg ik de krant opzij. Ik ga naar de woonkamer en zeg netjes goedendag tegen Pamela Ross, onze styliste. Ze heeft de kleren bij die we straks zullen dragen. Het galadiner aan het einde van de Zegetoer is één van de meest prestigieuze feesten in het Capitool. Daarom laten zo goed als alle gasten speciaal voor deze avond een exclusieve - en meestal ook dure - outfit ontwerpen. Zo weet je tenminste zeker dat niemand in dezelfde kleding als jij zal verschijnen. Ik heb ooit horen vertellen dat sommige vrouwen meer dan duizend Pan over hebben voor hun galajurk. Mijn moeder wilde dat ook ik een bijzonder en op maat gemaakt exemplaar zou laten ontwerpen. Gelukkig mocht ik wel met Pamela overleggen over de vraag hoe hij eruit zou zien.

Pamela haalt mijn jurk uit de kledinghoes en houdt hem omhoog. Hij is precies zoals ik het mij had voorgesteld: een wijde donkerblauwe rok tot op mijn enkels, in goud geborduurde bloemen op de onderste helft van de rok en op het korset, een grote strik aan de achterkant. Omdat het winter is, heb ik Pamela gevraagd om ook twee bijpassende mouwen te maken. Even later loop ik heen en weer door de kamer terwijl Pamela kijkt of de jurk goed zit. Ik ben blij met mijn keuze om mijn haren speciaal voor vanavond in goudglans - de duurste kleur - te laten verven. Mijn kapsel past nu perfect bij mijn kleren.

Zodra ook mijn ouders hun outfits gepast hebben, betaalt mijn moeder Pamela en bedankt ze haar nog een keer voor het uitstekende werk dat ze geleverd heeft. Nadat ze vertrokken is, verdwijn ik even in mijn badkamer om een paar dingen in mijn handtas te steken die vanavond ongetwijfeld van pas zullen komen. Een flesje met eyeliner, een lippenstift en natuurlijk ook mijn handspiegel. Tijdens de spionnenopleiding hebben we onder andere geleerd dat spiegels en andere weerkaatsende oppervlakken – zoals bijvoorbeeld pas gepoetste ramen - heel handig kunnen zijn als je iemand ongemerkt in de gaten wil houden. Het is veiliger dan rechtstreeks in iemands richting kijken. Al moet je natuurlijk altijd voorzichtig blijven. We hebben zelfs geoefend op de beste manier om de spiegel vast te houden en er zo veel mogelijk in te zien zonder dat de anderen het merken.

Fulvia heeft een aantal keren benadrukt dat we deze techniek enkel mogen gebruiken als we een geldig 'excuus' hebben om in een spiegel of een ander weerkaatsend oppervlak te kijken. Maar dat zal vanavond geen enkel probleem zijn. De meeste gasten werken hun make-up een paar keer bij als ze op een feestje zijn, dus niemand zal vreemd opkijken als ik straks een handspiegel tevoorschijn haal. Ik herinner me nog die ene keer dat mam zo druk bezig was met haar lippenstift dat ze niet keek waar ze haar voeten zette en bijna een ober omverliep. Wanneer mijn handtas helemaal ingepakt is, zet ik hem klaar in de gang, naast mijn schoenen. Daarna kijken we met zijn drieën nog wat televisie, totdat het tijd is om te vertrekken.

* * *

De zon is al onder wanneer we op onze stoelen gaan zitten en toekijken hoe Caesar Flickerman en onze twee nieuwste winnaars op het punt staan om aan hun Zegetoerinterview te beginnen. Het gesprek vindt buiten plaats, op het podium voor het trainingscentrum. Mijn vader heeft vanwege zijn functie als CEO opnieuw drie kaartjes voor de VIP-tribune gekregen. Gelukkig maar, want het is koud en deze tribune beschikt over verwarmde zeteltjes.

Het gesprek tussen Caesar, Peeta en Katniss duurt bijna een uur. Eerst hebben ze het over de net afgelopen Toer, en wil Caesar onder andere weten welk district ze het interessantste vonden. Peeta zegt blij te zijn dat hij de zee eindelijk eens met eigen ogen heeft kunnen zien. Katniss was vooral onder de indruk van de uitgestrekte bossen in het noorden van Panem, waar district 7 ligt. Het verbaast mij niet dat ze zwijgen over de wantoestanden in de districten. De president zou nooit goedkeuren dat ze daar over beginnen tijdens een feestelijk interview als dit.

Het tweede deel van het gesprek gaat vooral over het leven van Katniss en Peeta na hun overwinning. Of hun nieuwe huis hen bevalt, en wat ze van het mentorschap verwachten. Wanneer Caesar vraagt naar hun nabije toekomstplannen, volgt het hoogtepunt van de avond. Ik had wel verwacht dat Peeta Katniss vroeg of laat ten huwelijk zou vragen. Maar ik had nooit gedacht dat het vanavond al zou gebeuren.

Katniss geeft haar jawoord en op de Stadscirkel barst een oorverdovend gejuich los. Wanneer het publiek eindelijk weer wat stiller wordt, volgt er nog een verrassing. President Snow komt de verloofden persoonlijk feliciteren op het podium. Hij stelt zelfs voor om de bruiloft in het Capitool te laten doorgaan, iets waar vooral Katniss heel erg blij mee lijkt te zijn. Sommige mensen in het Capitoolverzet suggereren dat hun liefde enkel een schijnvertoning is. Maar dat heb ik eigenlijk nooit helemaal geloofd, en nu kan je toch moeilijk twijfelen.

Zodra het interview afgelopen is en de Stadscirkel begint leeg te lopen, worden alle mensen die in de VIP-tribune zaten via een met nadarhekken afgebakende doorgang rechtstreeks naar het paleis begeleid. Een kaartje voor deze tribune telt immers ook als een uitnodiging voor het galadiner. Terwijl we de korte afstand naar het paleis wandelen, bedenk ik me dat dit waarschijnlijk ook één van de redenen is waarom het Capitoolverzet mij ondanks mijn jonge leeftijd heeft toegelaten. Als dochter van een CEO kan ik vaker deelnemen aan exclusieve feesten dan de meeste mensen. Dat maakt het voor mij iets gemakkelijker om in de buurt van echt vooraanstaande personen te geraken. Ministers, Spelmakers, de topmensen van het vredebewakersleger … ze zullen allemaal aanwezig zijn op dit galadiner. Terwijl de andere leden van het Capitoolverzet waarschijnlijk nooit op een feest als dit uitgenodigd zullen worden. Een deel van hen komt uit een gewoon middenklassegezin zoals er in deze stad massa's zijn. De helft van onze leden is zelfs dakloos. Nog altijd zo ongeveer de laagste status die je in het Capitool kan hebben.

Eigenlijk verbaast het relatief grote aandeel zwervers in onze rebellengroep mij niet echt. Ze worden hier zodanig met de nek aangekeken dat het niet moeilijk is om een afkeer van de regering te krijgen. Met uitzondering van Plutarch en Fulvia ben ik zelfs het enige lid van het Verzet dat uit de bovenklasse van het Capitool komt. En die laatste twee zullen het vanavond ongetwijfeld veel te druk hebben met alle aandacht van mensen die de nieuwe Hoofdspelmaker en zijn assistente graag persoonlijk willen ontmoeten. Laat staan dat Katniss en Peeta in hun bijzijn zullen laten merken hoe ze nu eigenlijk zelf over de spanningen in de districten denken. De enige die daar misschien achter kan komen, is een 'gewone' gast. Iemand die niet opvalt tussen de tientallen andere genodigden. Zoals ik, bijvoorbeeld.

Enkele ogenblikken later staan mijn ouders en ik aan de poort van het paleis en tonen we onze VIP-kaart als bewijs dat we wel degelijk op de lijst met genodigden staan. Door een aantal chique gangen worden we naar de presidentiële feestzaal gebracht. Die blijkt nog groter dan ik dacht en is speciaal voor vanavond rijkelijk versierd met alle mogelijke soorten bloemen. Ze staan in vazen, hangen als tapijten langs de muren of drijven op het wateroppervlak van kleine vijvertjes met exotische vissen. Wanneer ik naar boven kijk om te zien waar de muziek vandaan komt, zie ik dat ze zelfs een aantal zwevende wolken gehuurd hebben om de muzikanten op te laten plaatsnemen. Wat nog maar eens bewijst hoe prestigieus dit feest is, want ik heb ooit eens op tv gehoord hoe veel geld het kost om slechts één zo'n wolk een hele avond lang in de lucht te houden. De techniek die erachter zit, schijnt behoorlijk ingewikkeld te zijn.

Zoals ik verwacht had, willen mijn ouders zichzelf en mij eerst voorstellen aan een hele reeks belangrijke mensen. Onze gesprekken duren nooit lang, maar toch duurt het ruim een half uur voordat we iedereen die we moeten zien, ook echt ontmoet hebben. Daarna vraag ik aan mam en pap of ze het niet erg vinden dat ik de rest van de avond in mijn eentje rondloop. Het feestdiner wacht, zeg ik, en misschien kan ik ook wat gaan praten met mijn leeftijdsgenoten - de zonen en dochters van de andere gasten. In werkelijkheid wil ik natuurlijk de kans krijgen om een begin te maken met mijn opdracht.

Even later slenter ik weg bij mijn ouders, richting eettafels. Er is keuze in overvloed. Zo'n uitgebreid banket heb zelfs ik nog nooit gezien. Zowat elk gerecht dat ik ooit gegeten heb, staat hier op de menukaart. Alleen voor het doorlezen daarvan heb ik al bijna drie minuten nodig. Betalen hoeft niet, alles is in de prijs van ons toegangsticket inbegrepen.

Een warme maaltijd begint voor mij altijd met soep en hoewel ik kan kiezen uit minstens twintig verschillende soorten, weet ik meteen dat ik vanavond een kom lentebouillon ga nemen. Het recept ervan lijkt bedrieglijk eenvoudig, maar in de praktijk is het best wel moeilijk om deze soep helemaal volgens de regels van de kunst te maken. Bij mij lukt het in ieder geval nooit helemaal zoals ik het graag zou willen. Maar dit diner is door de beste koks van het Capitool bereid, en in deze bouillon kan je echt de lente proeven.

Nadat ik mijn kommetje leeggegeten en teruggezet heb, schuif ik aan bij het buffet met vis en zeevruchten. Ik schep mijn bord vol met een salade van kreeft en garnalen, kies één van de alcoholvrije cocktails uit en zet me neer op een bank die naast een open haard staat. Afwezig kijk ik naar de koeien en varkens die aan het spit hangen te braden terwijl ik nadenk over de beste manier om mijn eerste spionagemissie aan te pakken. Het liefst van al zou ik natuurlijk zelf met Peeta en Katniss praten, maar iedereen op dit feest zal dat willen doen. Zij zijn de sterren van vanavond. Een eindje verder zie ik het hoofd van het vredebewakersleger discussiëren met een aantal ministers. Ze staan in een groepje bij elkaar, met een vol champagneglas in de hand. Misschien is het geen slecht idee om wat in hun buurt te gaan rondlopen en stiekem mee te luisteren. Die schilderijen aan de muur achter hen wou ik toch eens van dichterbij bekijken. Zo heb ik meteen een goede reden om in dat gedeelte van de zaal rond te hangen zonder dat iemand lastige vragen gaat stellen. Ik denk niet dat ze vanavond veel over hun werk zullen praten, maar je kan nooit weten. Dus zet ik mijn lege cocktailglas op het tafeltje naast de zitbank - er staat al een bediende klaar om het mee te nemen - en kom ik langzaam overeind terwijl ik mijn jurk weer in de juiste plooi trek. Net op dat moment komt mijn moeder naar me toe.

"Kom mee, Aludra, je vader is net aan de praat geraakt met Katniss Everdeen en Peeta Mellark!" zegt ze enthousiast. "Als je hen wil ontmoeten, dan kan dat nu."

Meteen volg ik mam, want zo'n goede kans op een gesprek met die twee krijg ik vanavond waarschijnlijk geen tweede keer. Wanneer we ons bij het groepje voegen, stelt pap ons meteen voor als zijn vrouw en zijn dochter. Hij vertelt Katniss en Peeta één en ander over de producten die Minerva - zijn winkelketen - zoal verkoopt. Mam laat hen haar nieuwe halsketting in de vorm van een spotgaai zien. Sinds Katniss in de arena een speld met een afbeelding van die vogel droeg, is de spotgaai niet meer weg te denken uit de collecties van kleren- en juwelenontwerpers. Haar districtsaandenken zorgt zelfs voor meer inspiratie dan Finnicks drietand ooit gedaan heeft. Zelf stel ik een paar vragen over de Zegetoer, die ik op voorhand bedacht had. Of de Toer hen goed is bevallen, welke districten hen het meest zijn bijgebleven, wat ze er van vonden om op het podium voor een juichende menigte te staan. Maar ons gesprek blijft oppervlakkig en hoewel Katniss vriendelijk blijft lachen, kan ik in haar ogen zien dat ze stiekem al lang genoeg heeft van alle verplichte beleefdheden. Waarschijnlijk ziet ze ons - de inwoners van het Capitool - alleen maar als mensen die de hele dag niets beter te doen hebben dan dure kleren dragen, eten en naar de Hongerspelen kijken. Terwijl de overgrote meerderheid van de districtsinwoners in armoede leeft en elk jaar de Boete vreest.

Effie Prul, de begeleidster van district 12, maakt ons subtiel duidelijk wanneer het tijd wordt om de volgende gasten aan het woord te laten. We groeten de winnaars en mijn ouders keren terug naar het banket om een dessert uit te kiezen. In mijn eentje wandel ik door de grote zaal. Af en toe zeg ik iets tegen één van mijn leeftijdsgenoten, maar toch probeer ik vooral na te denken over wat mij nu te doen staat. Eerlijk gezegd ben ik nogal teleurgesteld in het gesprek van daarnet. Niet omdat Katniss en Peeta nogal ongeïnteresseerd overkwamen, want na alles wat ik in het Capitoolverzet gehoord heb over het leven in de districten heb ik eigenlijk het recht niet om over hun houding te klagen. Maar wat mijn missie betreft ben ik helaas niet veel opgeschoten.

Ik blijf net staan bij een tafel vol exotische vruchten wanneer ik opnieuw het hoofd van het vredebewakersleger in het oog krijg. Hij staat nog steeds te praten met het groepje ministers van daarstraks. Dat is waar ook, ik had me voorgenomen om eens te gaan meeluisteren. Ik kies een brochette van vers fruit uit en sta op het punt om langzaam naar het groepje toe te wandelen wanneer er achter de rug van het Hoofd plots een lid van de generale staf verschijnt. Ze wisselen kort enkele woorden en dan beent de leider van de vredebewakers met grote stappen de zaal uit, gevolgd door de minister van Defensie. Hun half opgegeten kippenbouten gooien ze gewoon in een vuilnisbak.

Er is iets mis, dat is wel duidelijk. En de minister van Defensie is waarschijnlijk niet voor niets mee naar buiten gegaan. Jammer genoeg stond ik te ver weg om te kunnen verstaan wat er gezegd werd. Zou het iets te maken kunnen hebben met de problemen in district 8, waar Fulvia mij en de andere verzetsleden onlangs nog over verteld heeft? Blijkbaar zijn er in dat district een aantal heethoofden die liefst vandaag nog een opstand willen beginnen, tegen de adviezen van het Capitoolverzet in. Sinds een maand of twee heeft de illegale organisatie Fagetri - de afkorting voor 'Families van Gestorven Tributen' - ook daar voet aan de grond gekregen. Via hen weten we dat de onvrede bij de textielarbeiders zo ongeveer een hoogtepunt heeft bereikt.

Op zich is dat natuurlijk geen slechte zaak voor het Verzet, maar Fulvia en Plutarch zijn allebei van mening dat het nu nog veel te vroeg is voor een echte opstand. Om een kans op slagen te hebben, moeten we eerst het ondergrondse verzet in de districten beter uitbouwen en organiseren. Dat is in ieder geval wat ik Fulvia op de laatste vergadering heb horen beweren. Het Capitoolverzet heeft Fagetri gevraagd om de rebellen in 8 er zo snel mogelijk van te overtuigen dat het verstandiger is om nog wat te wachten. Maar of dat gelukt is, weet ik niet.

De overgebleven ministers gaan in een afgelegen hoekje van de feestzaal bij elkaar zitten en beginnen druk te fluisteren. Niemand van de andere feestvierders let op hen, zeker niet nu het buffet nog een keer wordt aangevuld met een heleboel nieuwe gerechten. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik dat Katniss en Peeta alweer in gesprek zijn met iemand anders. Ik wou dat ik het groepje ministers kon afluisteren, maar dat idee verwerp ik al snel. Het is gewoon veel te riskant om dat nu te proberen. Ze doen duidelijk hun best om zo stil mogelijk te praten. Ik zou er al letterlijk met mijn neus bovenop moeten gaan staan om iets te kunnen horen. En omdat ze met opzet een eindje van de andere feestvierders af zijn gaan zitten, zou ik mezelf zeker verdacht maken als ik uitgerekend nu in hun buurt ga rondhangen. Spioneren zit er dus niet in.

Geïrriteerd slenter ik weg. Een geheime missie is nog moeilijker dan ik dacht. Verder dan een aantal vage vermoedens ben ik eigenlijk nog niet gekomen. Fulvia heeft zelf gezegd dat vermoedens en geruchten eigenlijk niet zo heel interessant zijn, dus ik zou graag echt iets concreets willen zien of horen. Iets dat echt nuttig is voor mijn opdracht. Maar hoe kan ik dat voor elkaar krijgen?

Wanneer ik langs de vomitotafel passeer, besluit ik om voorlopig tevreden te zijn met iets dat ik _wel _kan en waar ik naar mijn gevoel vanavond nog veel te weinig werk van heb gemaakt. Een goede spion mag nooit opvallen, dat heb ik tijdens mijn opleiding vaak genoeg te horen gekregen. Je moet je gedragen zoals alle anderen. Vomito is het drankje dat je doet overgeven, zodat je alle gerechten in het buffet minstens één keer kan proeven. Op een groot galadiner zoals dit drinken alle gasten het, zonder uitzondering. Dus wordt dat eigenlijk ook van mij verwacht.

Met tegenzin neem ik een vol glas van de tafel. Pas nadat ik zeker weet dat op zijn minst een paar mensen mij gezien hebben, ga ik richting toiletten. Het is al maanden geleden dat ik vomito heb gebruikt. Want na alle verhalen over de voedseltekorten in de districten heb ik eigenlijk een afkeer van dat spul gekregen. Toen ik zestien werd, hadden mijn ouders me een nacht met Finnick cadeau gegeven en tijdens ons gesprek liet hij me heel duidelijk merken hoe hij dacht over mensen die hun eten met opzet weer uitbraken. Ook de rebellen van het Capitoolverzet hebben me meer dan genoeg verteld om het nooit meer te willen drinken. De geur van vomito herinnert mij ook nog eens aan het moment waarop de Spelmakers besloten om Kivo te laten sterven, en ik na een overdosis naar mijn kamer vluchtte omdat ik het echt niet wilde zien. Maar vanavond zal iedereen vomito drinken. Voor mij zit er dus niets anders op dan het ook minstens één keer te doen.

Wanneer ik de WC-ruimte binnenkom, zie ik dat het laatste toilethokje nog vrij is. Misschien zou ik de inhoud van mijn glas gewoon rechtstreeks door de WC kunnen spoelen. Maar dan zal iedereen zich afvragen waarom ik niets meer eet. Even later sta ik voor het toilet en hou ik met mijn vrije hand mijn loshangende haren naar achteren. Ik herhaal nogmaals tegen mezelf dat 'niet opvallen' regel nummer één van elke goede spion is. Toch bied ik in gedachten eerst mijn excuses aan bij alle districtsinwoners voordat ik het glas aan mijn lippen zet.

Met een leeg glas en een lege maag keer ik terug naar de feestzaal. Het eerste wat ik doe, is het glas weer naar de vomitotafel brengen zodat het opnieuw gevuld kan worden. Dat hoort bij de etiquette van een galadiner als dit. Achter mijn rug staan een paar feestvierders die ook een portie vomito komen halen. Ik let niet echt op hen, totdat een deel van het groepje opeens begint te gillen. Snel kijk ik op om te zien wat er aan de hand is. Blijkbaar heeft Katniss' voorbereidingsteam Peeta een glaasje vomito aangeboden.

"Niet hier!" roept Octavia, de jonge vrouw die volgens de kranten nog niet zo lang lid is van het team en die hoopt om ooit zelf tributenstyliste te worden.

"Je moet het daar doen," legt één van haar collega's met een gebaar richting toiletruimte uit. "Anders komt het hier allemaal op de grond terecht!"

Wanneer ik Peeta aarzelend hoor vragen of hij hiervan zal gaan overgeven, besef ik hoe moeilijk dit moet zijn voor hem en Katniss. Uit de verhalen van Fagetri en Capitoolverzet weet ik dat district 12 niet alleen het kleinste en het armste, maar ook het hongerigste district van heel Panem is. Tijdens de Spelen van vorig jaar kon je duidelijk zien dat Katniss blijkbaar al heel wat ervaring had in het schieten met pijl en boog. Vreemd genoeg heb ik er nooit eerder bij stil gestaan, maar het zou weleens heel goed kunnen dat ze zichzelf heeft leren jagen om haar honger - en die van haar familie - te kunnen stillen. Iets waar het voorbereidingsteam van district 12 zich zo te zien ook niet bewust van is. Octavia antwoordt gewoon dat iedereen vomito drinkt omdat een feest als dit anders helemaal niet leuk zou zijn. Dat klinkt Peeta blijkbaar helemaal absurd in de oren, want hij neemt zijn verloofde bij de arm en vraagt haar om samen te gaan dansen. Misschien wil hij eigenlijk vooral bij die tafel vol vomitoglazen weg zijn.

Katniss en Peeta wandelen samen naar de dansvloer in het midden van de zaal. Ik aarzel geen moment en ga voorzichtig achter hen aan. Dit zou weleens de kans kunnen zijn waar ik op heb gewacht. Het was immers mijn taak om na te gaan hoe ze zelf denken over de onrust in Panem. En aan de manier waarop Peeta daarnet zijn volle glas weer op tafel zette - alsof het iets gevaarlijks was - kon je duidelijk merken dat hij behoorlijk van zijn stuk gebracht was. Net zoals Katniss zelf, waarschijnlijk. Als er vanavond een moment is waarop ze hun masker zullen laten vallen, dan nu toch wel.

Op de dansvloer is het een stuk drukker dan daarstraks. In de buurt van Katniss en Peeta zijn verschillende andere koppeltjes aan het dansen, dus ik kan vlak bij hen gaan staan zonder dat het verdacht overkomt. Voor alle veiligheid draai ik mijn rug naar de twee winnaars uit district 12 en vang ik hun beeld in mijn handspiegel terwijl ik doe alsof ik mijn make-up aan het bijwerken ben. Een tiental meter verderop zie ik twee vrouwen precies hetzelfde doen als ik, ook allebei met hun eigen spiegeltje. Wanneer Peeta na een tijdje zijn mond opendoet, kan ik hem ondanks het geroezemoes in de zaal toch vrij goed horen. Het is niet zo gemakkelijk om iemand af te luisteren terwijl er op de achtergrond andere gesprekken bezig zijn. Maar ook daar hebben we in de spionnenopleiding op geoefend.

"Je doet braaf mee," zegt hij, "je denkt dat je het wel aankunt, dat ze misschien best meevallen, en dan …"

Verder dan dat komt hij niet. Misschien weet hij niet echt wat hij er nog aan kan toevoegen. Katniss sluit kort haar ogen, alsof ze aan iets treurigs denkt.

"Peeta, we moeten ons hier voor hun plezier doodvechten," antwoordt ze uiteindelijk. "Dit stelt in verhouding niets voor."

"Dat weet ik," geeft Peeta toe. "Dat weet ik wel. Maar soms kan ik er gewoon niet meer tegen. Dan wordt het zo erg dat ik … dat ik mezelf bijna niet meer in de hand heb."

Ik probeer het gesprek zo goed mogelijk te volgen, terwijl ik nog steeds in de weer ben met mijn eyeliner. Iets zegt mij dat dit weleens interessant zou kunnen worden.

"Misschien hadden we het anders moeten doen, Katniss," gaat hij verder.

"Hadden we wát anders moeten doen?"

Wanneer Peeta's antwoord komt, klinkt het zachtjes. Toch kan ik hem woord voor woord verstaan.

"Misschien hadden we niet moeten proberen om de districten tot bedaren te brengen."

In mijn handspiegel zie ik hoe Katniss schichtig om zich heen kijkt, en dan blijkbaar besluit dat niemand iets gemerkt heeft. Het stelletje dat vlak naast hen danst, heeft duidelijk al een paar glazen sterkedank te veel op. De twee meisjes links van ons zijn veel te druk bezig met het bewonderen van elkaars armbanden. Waarschijnlijk ben ik inderdaad de enige die Peeta gehoord heeft. En voor Katniss zal het lijken alsof ik al mijn aandacht bij het in orde brengen van mijn make-up had. Ze staart in ieder geval nog steeds niet rechtstreeks in mijn spiegel, wat een goed teken is. Als iemand dat _wel_ doet, betekent dat gewoonlijk dat hij of zij ontdekt heeft waar je mee bezig bent. Ook dat hebben we in de opleiding geleerd. Maar blijkbaar is Katniss er van overtuigd dat de kust veilig is. Als Peeta een beetje onbeholpen "Sorry" mompelt, antwoordt ze gewoon dat hij iets als dit beter voor thuis kan bewaren.

Ik berg mijn handspiegel en eyeliner weer op in mijn handtas en wandel tevreden weg van de dansvloer. Die ene opmerking van daarnet heeft misschien wel mijn hele avond gered. Dit is het soort informatie waar Plutarch en Fulvia op gehoopt hadden. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik nog net hoe Portia en Plutarch naar onze nieuwe winaars toe komen. Fulvia had me op voorhand al verteld dat Plutarch van plan was om vaanvond minstens één keer zelf met Katniss te praten. Hij hoopt zo een eerste stap te zetten om haar vertrouwen te winnen, en misschien zelf ook een idee te krijgen over haar houding tegenover de onrust in sommige districten. Maar met een Spelmaker in de buurt zullen Katniss en Peeta nooit echt het achterste van hun tong laten zien. In ieder geval niet zoals daarnet op de dansvloer.

Ik denk niet dat het een goed idee is om me vanavond nog veel met spionnenwerk bezig te houden. Ik weet immers wat ik wilde weten. Fulvia heeft zelf nog tegen me gezegd dat ik bij mijn allereerste missie beter niet al te veel risico's neem. Hoe langer je blijft afluisteren, des te groter de kans dat iemand je betrapt. Even later zit ik op een kussen naast een vijver vol felgekleurde visjes terwijl ik de fruitsalade eet die ik bij het dessertbuffet heb gevonden. Zodra mijn kommetje leeg is, breng ik het weg om het bij de rest van het gebruikte servies te zetten. De vomitotafel laat ik deze keer links liggen. Zelfs vanaf hier kan ik zien dat ruim driekwart van de glaasjes al leeggedronken is.

Ik herinner me nog wat het voorbereidingsteam daarstraks zei. Dat er niets mis is met vomito drinken op een feest omdat iedereen het doet. En inderdaad, als alle anderen het drinken, waarom zou je er dan vragen bij stellen of er een probleem van maken? Opeens moet ik denken aan die ene keer toen we in de Garage een discussie hadden over de vraag waarom wij allemaal vroeger ook fan waren van de Hongerspelen. Ik kan het me nu nauwelijks meer voorstellen, maar ongeveer een half jaar geleden stond ik zelf nog vrolijk in de Nocturna - een bekende discotheek in het Capitool - toe te kijken hoe alle tributen, inclusief Kivo, in paniek wegrenden voor een enorme bosbrand.

Uiteindelijk mengde ook Dennis zich in de discussie. Hij beweerde dat een aantal wetenschappers lang geleden ooit eens een paar experimenten heeft uitgevoerd waarover jaren later nog gesproken werd. Omdat ze aantoonden dat de meeste mensen eigenlijk heel slecht weerstand kunnen bieden aan groepsdruk, gezag en vertrouwen in een leidersfiguur. Als anderen in hun omgeving er geen probleem van lijken te maken, dan zijn veel mensen blijkbaar verassend vlot in staat tot dingen die je niet zo snel zou verwachten. Zoals iemand met opzet pijn doen, of anderen treiteren. Dennis gaf eerlijk toe dat hij zeker niet alles wist over die experimenten en dat er achteraf nog heel wat gediscussieerd is over de conclusies die je eruit moest trekken. Maar in de Garage waren we het er allemaal over eens dat die wetenschappers destijds op zijn minst voor een deel gelijk hadden wat groepsdruk en gezag betreft.

Zou het bij onze houding tegenover de Hongerspelen misschien ook zo gegaan kunnen zijn? Als je ouders en vrienden de Spelen normaal vinden, waarom zou jij er dan _wel_ moeilijk over gaan doen? Zeker als je merkt dat de regering - die zeker gezag heeft - er volledig achter staat en het mee helpt te organiseren. Dan lijkt het inderdaad alsof er niets aan de hand is. Zelf kon ik vroeger - niet eens zo heel lang geleden - toch ook niet geloven dat bijna alle mensen rondom mij het bij het verkeerde eind hadden?

Volgens Dennis waren veel proefpersonen minder geduldig met hun slachtoffers als niet samen met hen in dezelfde kamer zaten, of als ze hen als minderwaardig beschouwden. Ook dat laatste was vroeger één van mijn argumenten om de Hongerspelen niet erg te vinden. Ik dacht altijd dat de districtsinwoners zelf om de Spelen gevraagd hadden, omdat zij de opstand van de Donkere Dagen begonnen waren. Pas nadat Kivo stierf en ik echt begon te twijfelen, ging ik de fouten in die redenering zien. Misschien is juichen voor de dood van drieëntwintig tributen wel even slecht als zelf iemand anders pijn doen. Hier in het Capitool krijgen we de wreedheden van de Spelen enkel op een scherm te zien, terwijl de arena zelf kilometers ver weg is …

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten wanneer een ober me vraagt of ik opzij kan gaan, zodat hij de vuile kommetjes en bestek mee naar de keuken kan nemen. Ik kan maar beter stoppen met piekeren. Anders zullen mijn ouders misschien merken dat ik hier al een paar minuten in mijn eentje zit en zich gaan afvragen wat er aan de hand is. En nu mijn werk erop zit, is er geen reden om me niet te amuseren.

De rest van de avond laat ik het spioneren voor wat het is. Aan de bar haal ik mijn eerste glas champagne van de avond. Tot nu toe had ik doelbewust geen alcohol gedronken, maar dat is nu niet echt meer nodig. Ik zoek een groepje jongeren van mijn eigen leeftijd op - allemaal zonen en dochters van vooraanstaande capitoolinwoners - en blijf minstens een half uur gezellig met hen staan kletsen over het eten en over de vraag welke zegetoeroutfit van Katniss en Peeta de mooiste was. Geen gemakkelijke vraag, want eigenlijk zijn alle ontwerpen van Cinna en Portia even bijzonder. Bijna de helft van ons groepje kiest voor de donkerblauwe strapless jurk met diamanten die Katniss droeg bij hun bezoek aan district 2. Maar zelf herinner ik me vooral de groene zijden jurk die ze in district 5 aan had. Die was heel anders dan de meeste galajurken die je gewoonlijk op tv ziet, zowel van snit als van kleur. Misschien vraag ik ooit aan Pamela om voor mij een jurk te maken die er een beetje op lijkt.

De orkestleden die op de zwevende wolken zitten, hebben tot nu toe vooral rustige klassieke muziek gespeeld. Wanneer ze een wat sneller en vrolijker stuk inzetten, keer ik samen met een aantal anderen terug naar de dansvloer. Ik dans niet zo vaak, maar af en toe is het wel leuk om te doen. Hoewel mijn blauwe jurk tot aan mijn enkels komt, kan ik er verassend gemakkelijk in bewegen. Vooral omdat de rok breed uitwaaiert bij elke danspas die ik zet, zodat iedereen de goudgeborduurde bloemen kan zien.

Zodra het orkest opnieuw aan een trage wals begint, kijk ik op één van de grote staande klokken tegen de muur aan de achterkant van de zaal. Tien voor twaalf. Mam en pap hebben gezegd dat ze rond middernacht naar huis willen. Over een paar minuten zullen ze me wel komen halen. De winnaars en hun mentor staan blijkbaar ook op het punt om te vertrekken, want een eindje verderop zie ik hoe een aantal koks uit de keuken gekomen zijn om een paar gebakjes voor Peeta in te pakken. In zijn interview van daarstraks heeft hij zelf nog gezegd dat hij vroeger in de bakkerij van zijn ouders heel wat taartjes moest versieren, en dat hij daar waarschijnlijk zijn schilderstalent aan te danken heeft. Katniss staat naast hem en plukt nog snel een chocoladebloem van een grote taart. Gewoon met haar blote handen, ook al is dat niet echt volgens de etiquette. Gelukkig heeft Effie Prul, die net komt aanlopen om hen naar buiten te begeleiden, het niet gezien en stond er geen camera op haar gericht. _Maar wie is nu eigenlijk het meest ongemanierd, _schiet er opeens door mijn hoofd, _iemand die zonder mes en vork eet of iemand die zijn eten doelbewust uitbraakt terwijl een groot deel van het land met een lege maag zit? _Veel tijd om daar verder over na te denken krijg ik niet. Want op het zelfde moment duikt mijn moeder op die zegt dat het nu echt tijd is om te gaan. Met zijn drieën nemen we nog snel afscheid van de belangrijkste gasten. Even later wandelen we door de grote toegangsdeuren naar buiten.

Nu de zon al uren onder is, is het nog kouder geworden. Ik ben blij dat ik aan Pamela gevraagd heb om die twee mouwen te maken. Daardoor hoef ik nu niet met ontblote armen rond te lopen. Maar mijn schouders zijn onbedekt en ik zie nu al kippenvel op mijn huid verschijnen. Snel drapeer ik mijn lange haren eroverheen. Dat geeft toch een beetje bescherming.

Ondanks het late uur is het nog steeds gigantisch druk op straat. We komen maar traag vooruit en het duurt langer dan verwacht voordat we eindelijk thuis zijn. Douchen doe ik morgenvroeg wel. Ik poets nog snel mijn tanden en stap meteen in bed. Gelukkig hoef ik morgen nog niet naar school en eindigt de Wintervakantie pas overmorgen. De wekker op mijn nachtkastje geeft immers aan dat het al na half twee 's nachts is, en ik denk niet dat ik meteen in slaap zal vallen. Want ik merk dat ik nog steeds met mijn gedachten bij mijn missie van vanavond zit.

Ik kan er zo goed als helemaal zeker van zijn dat geen van de andere gasten iets verdachts gemerkt heeft. Anders zouden de vredebewakers nu - ondanks het late uur - al lang voor onze deur staan om mij een paar vragen te komen stellen. Wat dat betreft kan ik dus gerust zijn. Maar hoewel ik er daarstraks van overtuigd was dat mijn allereerste opdracht geslaagd is, begin ik nu toch weer wat te twijfelen. Eén enkele opmerking van Peeta is wel erg weinig om als resultaat voor te leggen. Aan de andere kant weten ze zelf ook wel dat dit mijn allereerste missie was. En in de opleiding kregen we te horen dat een beginner best niet overdreven veel risico's neemt. Maar goed, ik zal over niet al te lange tijd te horen krijgen of ze tevreden zijn over mijn werk. De volgende bijeenkomst van het Capitoolverzet is al over een tiental dagen.

* * *

**De tweede update van mijn verhaal alweer, en eigenlijk het eerste 'echte' hoofdstuk. Wat vonden jullie ervan? Vragen en opmerkingen zijn zeker welkom in reviews! **

**In deze AN wil ik als eerste zeggen dat de galajurk van Aludra echt bestaat. Foto's ervan vinden jullie op de Tumblr-pagina die bij dit verhaal hoort. De link naar die Tumblr staat gewoon op mijn fanfiction-profiel. Neem zeker eens een kijkje, want ik wist al heel lang dat Aludra tijdens het galadiner deze jurk zou gedragen en ik ben erg benieuwd hoe jullie hem vinden! (Uit ervaring weet ik dat de meningen over deze jurk uiteen lopen van 'heel mooi' tot 'vreselijk lelijk'.)**

**Waarschijnlijk weten jullie nog uit 'De keuze' dat Pan in mijn verhalen de munteenheid van Panem is. Ter herinnering wil ik hier nog even vermelden dat 1 pan ongeveer evenveel waard is als 1 Euro. Ik wil immers niet dat mijn lezers alle bedragen moeten omrekenen.**

**Daarnaast wil ik heel graag weten wat jullie van Aludra's truc met de handspiegel volgen. Dit was immers één van de dingen waarvan ik tijdens het schrijven niet goed wist of een echte spion het wel op die manier zou doen. Je loopt toch altijd het risico dat je betrapt wordt … al denk ik zelf dat gewoon rechtstreeks kijken gevaarlijker is dan alles via een spiegel volgen. Ik heb geprobeerd om bij deze scène goed op de details te letten (bijvoorbeeld de opmerking dat een starende blik van je 'slachtoffer' een slecht teken is, dat je moet oefenen op de manier waarop je de spiegel vasthoudt, etc.) Hopelijk heeft dit geholpen om het allemaal zo geloofwaardig mogelijk te maken. Als laatste wil ik hier graag nog vermelden dat ik het basisidee uit een misdaadroman gehaald heb, al heb ik wel heel wat dingen veranderd!**

**Tot slot nog wat extra uitleg bij de experimenten waar Dennis het in de Garage over had. Waarschijnlijk weten een aantal van jullie al over welke experimenten dit gaat, want ze zijn echt uitgevoerd en vrij bekend. Wie meer informatie wil, kan altijd op Google zoeken naar 'Standford experiment' en 'Milgram experiment'. Zelf leek het mij wel relevant om ze in dit hoofdstuk kort te vermelden. Eén van de dingen die mij als fanfictieschrijver bezig houdt, is de vraag waarom de mensen van het Capitool de Hongerspelen niet erg lijken te vinden en ze zelfs als spannende tv zien. Of de verklaring die ik hier suggereer de juiste is, blijft uiteraard een vraag voor discussie. Toch denk ik zelf dat dit soort dingen op zijn minst een deel van de verklaring kunnen zijn. Persoonlijk vind ik dit in ieder geval veel geloofwaardiger dan de stelling 'alle capitoolinwoners zijn sadisten'. **

**Tot over 14 dagen, voor het vervolg! **


	3. De eerste stappen naar de revolutie

**Ik begin dit hoofdstuk met een korte AN, om jullie er aan te herinneren dat district 9 in mijn verhalen verantwoordelijk is voor Drankproductie &amp; Waterzuivering (het is dus geen graanproducent). Waarschijnlijk weten de meeste lezers dit nog van mijn vorige verhaal. Maar om verwarring te vermijden bij het lezen, wilde ik het graag toch nog eens kort herhalen. **

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 3: DE EERSTE STAPPEN NAAR DE REVOLUTIE

Het is al kwart voor zeven 's avonds wanneer de shuttle die ik genomen heb, eindelijk stopt in het station waar ik moet zijn. Ik let er op dat ik mijn zwarte rugzak, die ik normaal gezien als schooltas gebruik, niet vergeet mee te nemen en stap op het perron. Via de trap ga ik naar boven. Dan schuiven de grote toegangsdeuren voor mij open en sta ik in een rustige buitenwijk waar ik de afgelopen paar maanden al enkele keren eerder ben geweest. Ik hang mijn rugzak op mijn rug en wandel weg van het station.

Het is koud vandaag - amper een paar graden boven nul - en er valt een lichte motregen. Maar in de waterdichte jurk met lange mouwen die ik aanheb, voel ik daar gelukkig niet veel van. De binnenvoering is gemaakt van de extreem isolerende stof die ook voor slaapzakken en sportkleding gebruikt wordt. Een dun laagje daarvan houdt je al warm. Toch zet ik er stevig de pas in, want ik heb nog een wandeling van ruim vijf minuten voor de boeg en om zeven uur begint de vergadering al.

Het is al helemaal donker en onderweg kom ik maar een paar voorbijgangers tegen. Waarschijnlijk mensen die nu pas klaar zijn met werken en liefst zo snel mogelijk thuis willen geraken. Of misschien zijn ze onderweg naar een café of bioscoopzaal, want dat is ook het excuus dat ik daarstraks aan mijn ouders heb verteld. Over het algemeen heb ik de indruk dat het Capitool een redelijk veilige stad is, dus echt eng vind ik het niet om 's avonds alleen over straat te lopen. Maar met dit gure weer ben ik toch blij dat het appartement waar de vergadering van het Capitoolverzet vanavond doorgaat niet al te ver van het transferstation ligt.

Even later sla ik een smal zijstraatje in dat al na een honderdtal meter doodloopt. Zodra ik bij de blinde tuinmuur aan het einde van het steegje kom, werp ik een snelle maar aandachtige blik op de bewakingscamera die links van mij onder de dakgoot van het laatste huis hangt. Normaal gezien zou er nu een rood lampje moeten gaan branden terwijl de lens mijn bewegingen volgt. Maar zoals ik al verwacht had, gebeurt er niets. Het is niet de eerste keer dat ik een defecte camera zie. In het Capitool hangen er zo veel beveiligingscamera's dat er elke dag wel een paar stuk gaan. Op zich is het dus niet echt ongewoon. Maar ik weet dat dit exemplaar doelbewust onklaar gemaakt is door enkele leden van het Capitoolverzet. Omdat hij 'slechts' in een onbelangrijk steegje van een doodgewone buitenwijk hangt, zal het waarschijnlijk nog op zijn minst een paar weken duren voordat deze camera aan de beurt komt voor een reparatie.

Ik kijk nogmaals om me heen en zodra ik zeker weet dat de kust veilig is, glip ik het portiek aan het einde van de straat in. Eigenlijk is het niet veel meer dan een kleine inham. Net groot genoeg om plaats te bieden aan twee of drie bewoners die de voordeur van dit flatgebouw willen opendoen zonder dat ze in de regen hoeven te staan. Veel licht is er niet, maar dankzij de straatlampen die ook in dit steegje staan, kan ik toch ruim voldoende zien. Snel trek ik mijn jurk over mijn hoofd, zodat het donkere T-shirt en de zwarte, strak zittende broek die ik eronder draag tevoorschijn komen. Ik prop de jurk in de rugzak en schuif daarna mijn broekspijpen, die ik tot net boven mijn knieën opgerold had, weer naar beneden.

Wanneer ik voorzichtig om de hoek van het portiek heen kijk, is er nog steeds niemand te zien. Ik doe een aantal passen naar voren en hurk neer bij het ronde riooldeksel aan het einde van de straat. Het capitoolembleem dat er in reliëf op afgebeeld staat, glanst in het licht van de straatlampen. In de spionnenopleiding hebben we geleerd hoe je zo'n deksel snel en eenvoudig kan openen. Nog geen halve minuut later hou ik me met één hand vast aan de ijzeren ladder in de schacht terwijl ik met de andere het deksel boven mij weer op zijn plaats schuif. Het zou natuurlijk veel gemakkelijker zijn om gewoon via de inkomhal en de gang naar binnen te gaan. Maar dat doen wij, de leden van het Capitoolverzet, zo weinig mogelijk. Een vrij grote groep die regelmatig samenkomt in hetzelfde appartement zou de aandacht van de andere bewoners in het gebouw kunnen trekken. Daarom proberen we bij geheime verzetsvergaderingen meestal om via de riolering te gaan. Ik controleer nog eens of het deksel stevig op zijn plaats ligt, en dan daal ik via de ladder af naar de tunnels onder de stad.

Sinds ik lid ben van het Capitoolverzet, heb ik heel wat bijgeleerd over het Transfer- en rioolnetwerk. We gebruiken dit doolhof van tunnels en buizen vaak als we ergens willen geraken zonder dat iemand ons ziet. Daarnaast is het ook een prima vluchtroute voor een spion die in de problemen komt, want er zijn maar heel weinig mensen die hier onder de grond de weg kennen. Zelf dacht ik eerst ook dat het me nooit zou lukken toen Fulvia mij ergens aan het begin van mijn training een hologram van het volledige tunnelstelsel liet zien. Maar eigenlijk is het eenvoudiger dan je zou denken.

De basis van het hele netwerk is de Transfer, die precies onder alle hoofd- en zijstraten door loopt. Evenwijdig daarmee - en slechts enkele meters lager - heb je het hoofdriool, dat op regelmatige afstanden via licht afhellende tunnels verbonden is met de Transfer. Vlak boven de Transfergangen loopt een netwerk van ventilatieschachten, om voor de nodige verluchting te zorgen. De ongebruikte schacht waar Doran en Leandro in slapen, is daar een uitloper van. Het allerdiepste niveau van het tunnelnetwerk wordt gevormd door de spoorlijnen voor goederentreinen die hun lading afleveren in één van de vele ondergrondse magazijnen. Zodra je die basisindeling min of meer begrijpt, kan je over het algemeen vrij vlot je weg vinden. Al zijn er natuurlijk nog een heleboel extra zijschachten, oude tunnels die niet meer gebruikt worden, en kamers waar bijvoorbeeld machines staan of avoxen gehuisvest worden. Hoe goed je het ondergrondse tunnelnetwerk ook kent, je moet altijd je aandacht erbij houden.

De Transfer zelf mijden we zo veel mogelijk, omdat daar toch nog een aantal bewakingscamera's hangen en we liever geen bestelwagen of shuttlebus tegenkomen. Maar vanuit het zijstraatje waar ik naar beneden ben gegaan, kan ik het appartement waar we vanavond zullen vergaderen gewoon via het hoofdriool bereiken. De afstand is zo kort dat ik de kleine Holo, die ieder lid van het Capitoolverzet tijdens zijn opleiding krijgt, vanavond niet eens nodig zal hebben. Toch zit het apparaatje in mijn rugzak. Er wordt verwacht dat je bij elke vergadering je Holo meebrengt.

Wanneer ik op de onderste sport van de ladder sta, doe ik een halsketting om waar een klein zaklampje in verwerkt is. Mijn rugzak hang ik op mijn buik. In de opleiding hebben ze ons uitgelegd dat je zo iets gemakkelijker door nauwe buizen kan kruipen en ik heb al vaak genoeg gemerkt dat dit inderdaad de beste manier is.

De zijtak die onder dit steegje ligt, sluit direct aan op de grote riolering. Daar kan ik gewoon rechtop over een smalle richel aan de rand lopen. Ik vloek binnensmonds wanneer ik bijna een spinnenweb in mijn gezicht krijg. Maar het stadium waarin in zulke dingen echt vies vond, ben ik al lang voorbij. Tijdens de opleiding zijn we een aantal keren in het ondergrondse netwerk afgedaald om het beter te leren kennen, en als jongste lid van onze groep wilde ik niet onderdoen voor de anderen. De enige keer dat ik luidop gegild heb, was toen er eens een rat zo groot als een bever voor mijn voeten wegschoot. Gelukkig is dat maar één keer gebeurd.

Mijn horloge geeft aan dat het bijna tijd is, dus ik doe mijn best om me te haasten. Op regelmatige afstanden hangen er kleine lampjes aan het dak van de tunnel. Samen met het lichtje in mijn halsketting is dat ruim voldoende om te kunnen zien waar ik mijn voeten neerzet. Het hoofdriool is volledig verlaten, de avoxen die hier instaan voor het onderhoud zijn waarschijnlijk allang klaar voor vandaag en teruggekeerd naar hun woon- en slaapcompartimenten. Ze doen alleen avondwerk als er zich een onverwachts probleem voordoet of als er dringende herstellingen nodig zijn. Dat is nog een reden waarom wij onze vergaderingen en andere activiteiten vooral in de vroege avond plannen. Omdat het al een tijdje geleden is dat het echt hard geregend heeft, ligt de richel er vrij droog bij en kom ik gelukkig snel vooruit. Nu hoef ik alleen nog maar de juiste schacht naar boven te vinden.

Elk capitoolgebouw dat wat groter is - zoals bijvoorbeeld een appartementsblok of een openbaar gebouw - is via een verticale buis verbonden met de riolering. Normaal gezien worden die verbindingen enkel gebruikt voor onderhoudswerken. Maar je kan via deze weg ook ongezien ergens binnendringen. Daarvoor moet je natuurlijk wel weten hoe je de toegangsluiken tot de schacht van onderaf kan openen. Het spreekt voor zich dat er maar _heel_ weinig mensen zijn die te horen krijgen hoe het sluitingsmechanisme van die deksels precies in elkaar zit. In principe mogen alleen de ploegbazen van de onderhoudsteams het weten, en ze worden erg zwaar gestraft als ze misbruik maken van hun kennis. Maar Plutarch - die als Spelmaker natuurlijk heel wat machtige vrienden heeft - is er een tweetal jaar geleden ook achter gekomen. Sindsdien leert elke toekomstige spion hoe je relatief snel en ongemerkt een gebouw kan binnengaan.

In het hoofdriool volg ik de huisnummers van de appartementsblokken, die met witte verf op de muur geschilderd zijn. Zodra ik bij nummer 24 ben, steek ik via één van de smalle bruggetjes het riool over om bij de juiste ladder te komen. Terwijl ik onder mijn handen de rubberen antisliplaag op de sporten voel, klim ik tot aan het eerste tussenplatform. Hier moet ik goed opletten dat ik de juiste schacht kies. Anders kom ik terecht in het gebouw aan de overkant van de straat. Ik neem de ladder die loodrecht naar boven gaat en hou halt aan het eerste toegangsluik, dat rechtsreeks uitkomt in de onderhoudsruimte van het middelste appartement op het gelijkvloers. Met de knokkels van mijn rechterhand roffel ik in het ritme dat we vooraf afgesproken hadden. Meteen daarna hoor ik een klik en draait het luik open.

"Ik dacht al dat jij het was," zegt Messalla, de capitoolrebel die in dit appartement woont. "Je bent de laatste, dus we kunnen meteen aan de vergadering beginnen."

Ik volg Messalla vanuit de onderhuisruimte - op de plaats waar ik thuis mijn badkamer heb - naar de woonkamer. Toen hij ruim twee jaar geleden bij Plutarchs groep betrokken geraakte, is hij doelbewust vanuit zijn oude flat naar hier verhuisd. Zijn familie en vrienden heeft hij wijsgemaakt dat hij iets te onvoorzichtig geweest was bij een aantal van de weddenschappen tijdens de tweeënzeventigste Hongerspelen en dus noodgedwongen naar een goedkopere woonst moest uitkijken. Niemand zou immers vrijwillig zijn flat inruilen voor één van de middelste appartementen. Want daar heb je slechts één badkamer en krijg je regelmatig werklui op bezoek. De centrale flat op het gelijkvloers is zelfs de minst populaire van allemaal, omdat die vrijwel rechtstreeks aansluit op het tunnelnetwerk. Maar de huurprijs ervan is wel de laagste van het hele gebouw. Het is natuurlijk ook het appartement dat je het vlotst vanuit de riool binnen kan, wat de echte reden is waarom Messalla hier is gaan wonen.

Wanneer we de woonkamer binnen komen, zie ik dat de zes stoelen rond de eettafel al bezet zijn. Net zoals de tweepersoonssofa die ze speciaal voor vanavond wat dichterbij hebben geschoven. Gelukkig heeft die een brede rugleuning, en niemand stoort zich eraan dat ik daar bovenop ga zitten. Dan neemt Fulvia, de vrouw die in het dagelijkse leven Plutarchs assistente is, het woord. Meestal is zij degene die onze vergaderingen leidt. Het echte hoofd van onze verzetsgroep is natuurlijk Plutarch, maar als Spelmaker heeft hij een erg drukke agenda. Hoewel er af en toe geroddeld wordt dat Fulvia bij sommige mensen wat hooghartig en onsympathiek overkomt, vind ik dat zelf eigenlijk nog best meevallen. Goed, ze slaat tegen ons vaak een nogal zakelijke toon aan. Maar dat is normaal als je een vergadering organiseert.

"Nu iedereen die vanavond kon komen hier is, stel ik voor dat we meteen beginnen," zegt ze. "Kunnen jullie allemaal je Holo aan mij geven?"

Ik rommel wat in mijn rugzak en haal het ding tevoorschijn. Ondertussen loopt Fulvia naar een doosvormig toestelletje dat ze daarnet op de vloer tegen de muur heeft gezet. Ze steekt de stekker in het stopcontact - blijkbaar wil ze de batterijen sparen - en draait aan een paar knopjes. Dan verbindt ze al onze Holo's met een dun kabeltje aan het apparaat. Terwijl wij vergaderen, zal dit toestel de recentste informatie over het ondergrondse netwerk naar het geheugen van de Holo's overschrijven. Tegelijkertijd worden ook de batterijen ervan weer volledig opgeladen. Omdat er soms nieuwe pods of zelfs nieuwe tunnels bij gebouwd worden, is het erg belangrijk dat een Holo regelmatig een update krijgt. Dus zorgen we ervoor dat dit bij elke bijeenkomst gebeurt. Zodra alle Holo's aangesloten zijn, keert Fulvia terug naar haar plaats aan het hoofd van de tafel.

"Vanavond," zegt ze, "staan er drie punten op onze agenda. Ten eerste wil ik jullie graag zo volledig mogelijk op de hoogte brengen van wat er onlangs in district 8 gebeurd is. Misschien hebben sommigen onder jullie al wat geruchten gehoord. Maar iedereen weet dat die vaak niet helemaal kloppen. Daarnaast moeten we bespreken hoe we vanuit het Capitoolverzet op dat incident gaan reageren. En als laatste zou ik ook nog iets willen zeggen over Aludra's afluisterwerk op het traditionele Galadiner. Ze heeft niet echt veel nieuwe dingen gehoord. Maar wat ze me verteld heeft, bracht me wel op een idee."

Ik voel me lichtjes rood worden wanneer iedereen in de kamer een waarderende blik in mijn richting werpt. Dus de uitspraak van Peeta was blijkbaar niet alleen interessant genoeg, Fulvia wil er ook nog eens iets concreets mee doen. Daar had ik niet echt op durven hopen toen ik twee dagen na het diner bij haar langs ging om verslag uit te brengen. Even kom ik in de verleiding om haar meteen te vragen wat ze van plan is. Maar ik weet dat ik nog een minstens een uurtje geduld zal moeten hebben. Aan de klank van Fulvia's stem te horen is er in district 8 iets belangrijks gebeurd dat nu onze aandacht vraagt. Ik ga wat comfortabeler zitten en we luisteren allemaal aandachtig naar Fulvia's verhaal.

"Zoals jullie allemaal waarschijnlijk al weten," begint Fulvia, "is district 8 één van de plaatsen waar de werkomstandigheden het slechtst zijn. Het werk in de textielfabrieken is zwaar, eentonig, en ook nog eens vrij gevaarlijk. Via Fagetri hebben we al genoeg verhalen over ongelukken in de fabrieken gehoord. In 8 hadden Plutarch en ik dan ook weinig moeite om mensen te vinden die zich bij de plaatselijke rebellenbeweging wilden aansluiten. Jammer genoeg zijn een paar van die mensen iets te snel willen gaan."

Fulvia pauzeert even om te drinken. Ze heeft mij ooit eens vertelt dat je van lang spreken soms een droge mond kan krijgen. Daarom schenkt ze bijna altijd een glas water voor zichzelf uit als ze een vergadering moet leiden. Nadat ze een paar slokken genomen heeft, spreekt ze meteen verder.

"Zowel wijzelf als de verantwoordelijken van Fagetri in district 8 hebben er altijd op gehamerd dat een opstand alleen kan slagen als ze goed genoeg is voorbereid. Dus vonden wij het beter om nog enkele weken of zelfs maanden te wachten. Helaas was niet iedereen het daar mee eens. Een paar arbeiders van een fabriek waar vredebewakersuniformen worden gemaakt, wilden nu meteen al in actie komen. Fagetri heeft nog geprobeerd om hen te overtuigen, maar ze waren niet meer tegen te houden. Zo kregen we twee groepen rebellen. De ene helft wou de opstand nog wat uitstellen om hem beter te kunnen organiseren, de anderen vonden dat de regering van Snow zo snel mogelijk moest vallen. Op de avond van het Zegetoerinterview en het Galadiner is die tweede groep inderdaad op eigen houtje een opstand begonnen."

Een aantal mensen in de kamer kijken verbaasd, en ook ik vraag me af waarom ik daar helemaal niets van gemerkt heb. De kranten in het Capitool hebben er in ieder geval geen woord over geschreven. Ik heb achteraf nog zitten piekeren waarom de minister van Defensie en het vredebewakershoofd die avond zo plots uit de feestzaal zijn weggelopen, want ik wist het echt niet. Maar Fulvia gaat zonder onderbreking verder met haar verhaal en beantwoordt daardoor meteen mijn vraag.

"Uiteraard is dat nieuws niet in de tv-journaals gekomen. In de districten zou het de onrust aangewakkerd hebben en in het Capitool zou het alleen maar paniek hebben veroorzaakt. Trouwens, na amper twee dagen was het allemaal alweer voorbij. Op de eerste avond hebben de rebellen een aantal grote successen behaald - zo hadden ze bijvoorbeeld het Communicatiecentrum van 8 veroverd - maar al een paar uur arriveerden de eerste bommenwerpers en extra grondtroepen. Ze waren ook van plan om het treinstation in te nemen, en een paar als vredebewakers vermomde rebellen weg te sturen om het nieuws te verspreiden. Maar daar zijn ze niet meer in geslaagd. Na anderhalve dag van zware gevechten werd de opstand zelfs volledig de kop ingedrukt. De vermoedelijke aanstichters zijn toen ook allemaal gearresteerd. Daarna heeft de regering één week lang de algemene noodtoestand laten gelden. Iedereen moest binnen blijven en alle treinverkeer van en naar district 8 werd verboden. Dat er daardoor geen eten en geen steenkool geleverd kon worden, moest de bevolking er maar bij nemen. Na die week moesten alle mensen gewoon weer aan het werk. Het regeringsleger heeft toen ook nog eens de fabriek opgeblazen waar het idee voor deze opstand ontstaan was. Buiten het district heeft niemand er ooit iets van gemerkt."

Nadat Fulvia is uitgesproken is het een tijdje stil, terwijl iedereen probeert om dit verhaal te verwerken.

"Dus dat betekent dat we in district 8 helemaal van nul af aan moeten herbeginnen?" vraag ik teleurgesteld.

"Toch niet," stelt Fulvia me meteen gerust. "Fagetri en de andere rebellen die het nog veel te vroeg vonden voor een echte opstand, zijn zo slim geweest om zich de afgelopen weken zo veel mogelijk gedeisd te houden. Daardoor heeft niemand hen ontdekt of verraden. Zij kunnen de rebellengroepring van district 8 opnieuw uitbouwen. Ze hebben zelfs al een nieuwe leidster gevonden. Maar voordat we het daarover hebben, zou ik eerst jullie mening willen horen."

Castor, een cameraman die hoopt om ooit de val van Snows regime in beeld te brengen, doet meteen zijn mond open.

"Volgens mij is het wel duidelijk waarom deze opstand mislukt is. Hij was gewoon niet goed genoeg georganiseerd."

"Dat denk ik ook," vult Messalla aan. "Met een wilde actie bereik je doorgaans weinig of niets. Al was het maar omdat je dan te weinig voorbereid bent op problemen."

De anderen knikken instemmend en ook ik weet wat Castor en Messalla bedoelen. Een paar jaar geleden, toen mijn ouders en ik nog in een andere wijk woonden, wou het stadsbestuur in onze woonwijk een park verkavelen om er een reeks nieuwe appartementen te zetten. Een zestal mensen heeft toen een soort actiecomité opgericht omdat ze het jammer vonden dat het laatste stukje groen van de buurt zou verdwijnen. Jammer genoeg heeft dat comité in de praktijk niets bereikt. Ze waren met te weinig en hadden daardoor te niet genoeg invloed om echt iets te betekenen. Toen ze onderling ruzie kregen over de manier waarop ze te werk moesten gaan, bleek inderdaad ook dat ze eigenlijk niet sterk genoeg georganiseerd waren. Het resultaat was dat het stadsbestuur hen geen moment serieus nam en hun opmerkingen gewoon heeft weggelachen. Waardoor die nieuwe appartementen er uiteindelijk toch vrij snel gekomen zijn. Fulvia en de anderen hebben gelijk: een wilde actie leidt helemaal nergens toe. Als je echt iets wil bereiken moet je eerst en vooral een goed onderbouwde organisatie hebben om op terug te vallen.

"Hun idee om pas na het begin van de rellen in 8 zo snel mogelijk de andere districten op de hoogte te brengen, was eigenlijk ook niet helemaal zoals ik het zelf aangepakt zou hebben," voegt Castor er nog aan toe. "Volgens mij is het beter om samen met de rebellen van zo veel mogelijk andere districten vooraf een datum af te spreken. Dan kunnen ze allemaal tegelijk in opstand komen."

"Dat hadden Plutarch en ik ook al bedacht," bevestigt Fulvia, "en de volgende keer willen we het inderdaad zo doen. We zijn nu aan het nadenken over de vraag welke dag het meest geschikt zou zijn. Daar zullen we jullie later wel meer over vertellen, want op dit moment weten we het zelf nog niet eens."

"Fulvia, daarnet zei je iets over een nieuwe rebellenleider in district 8," merkt Messalla op. "Hebben jullie al contact gehad met die persoon?"

"Plutarch en ik hebben haar onlangs zelf gesproken. We zijn er zeker van dat we op haar kunnen vertrouwen. Als er iemand is die de regering van Snow omver wil werpen, dan is zij het wel."

"Wie is het eigenlijk?" wil iemand anders weten. "En hebben jullie enig idee waarom ze blijkbaar zo gemotiveerd is?"

"Ze heet Paylor en ik zal jullie kort haar verhaal vertellen," antwoordt Fulvia. Ik leun geïnteresseerd naar voren, want ik vind het altijd boeiend om te horen hoe iemand beslist om rebel te worden. Zonder Kivo's deelname aan de vorige Spelen zou ik er zelf heel waarschijnlijk ook nooit aan begonnen zijn.

"Paylor is de oudste uit een gezin met vier kinderen. Haar ouders waren allebei textielarbeider, zoals bijna iedereen in district 8. Ook hun kinderen moesten in de fabrieken gaan werken zodra ze daar oud genoeg voor waren. Zoals ik jullie daarstraks al verteld heb, gebeuren er regelmatig ongelukken omdat de machines niet allemaal even veilig zijn. Paylors jongere broer is bij zo'n ongeval ernstig gewond geraakt. Hij zal nooit meer helemaal genezen en de kans is groot dat hij ook nooit meer zal kunnen werken. In arme districten betekent zoiets dat je eigenlijk gewoon een last wordt voor je familie."

Het is stil geworden in het appartement terwijl iedereen aandachtig naar de woorden van Fulvia luistert. De Hongerspelen die jaarlijks drieëntwintig jonge levens eisen, zijn niet de enige reden waarom we de regering van president Snow ten val willen brengen. We doen het ook omdat we hopen dat er daardoor misschien een einde zal komen aan de wantoestanden in de districten.

"Paylor was natuurlijk erg verdrietig na wat er met haar broer was gebeurd," gaat Fulvia verder. "Maar als kind had ze al een grote interesse voor techniek. Op school was ze voor het vak 'Machinebouw en Onderhoud' zelfs de beste leerling van haar klas. Na het ongeval van haar broer wou ze zelf iets doen aan de gevaren in de fabrieken. Dus ging ze in haar vrije tijd nadenken over een manier om het soort weefgetouw dat haar broer had moeten bedienen beter te beveiligen. Een paar maanden geleden had ze een technisch haalbaar ontwerp op papier gezet. De precieze details daarvan ken ik niet. Maar het staat wel vast dat Paylors systeem het werk een heel stuk veiliger zou maken. Volgens haar is het niet eens zo moeilijk om het op elke machine te installeren."

"Dat is toch goed nieuws?" vraag ik. "Duurt het nog lang voordat alle weefgetouwen aangepast zijn?"

"Dat is nu net het probleem," zucht Fulvia. "Paylors ontwerp zit goed in elkaar, maar het heeft één belangrijk nadeel. De machine zou er iets trager door draaien en dan produceert hij per dag natuurlijk minder stof. Niet erg veel hoor, Paylor heeft het zelf uitgerekend. Ze zegt dat het rendementsverlies ergens tussen de drie en de vijf procent zal liggen. Maar voor de regering van Snow is dat blijkbaar voldoende reden om het systeem niet te willen invoeren. Ze willen ook de kosten voor het ombouwen van de machines niet betalen. Ook al heeft Paylor met handen en voeten proberen uit te leggen dat die slechts éénmalig zijn. Zelfs bij de lokale fabrieksbazen waren er een paar geïnteresseerden, maar het is nog altijd de Capitoolregering die beslist. En dus gaat het niet door."

Ze was zeker gigantisch teleurgesteld toen ze dat hoorde," kan ik niet nalaten om te zeggen.

"Teleurgesteld?" vraag Fulvia sarcastisch. "Woedend is een beter woord. Jullie begrijpen vast wel hoe Paylor denkt over een regering die een productieverlies van hoogstens vijf procent blijkbaar belangrijker vindt dan de veiligheid van de arbeiders in haar district. Als iemand zich voor onze zaak wil inzetten, is zij het wel. Gelukkig was ze slim genoeg om in te zien dat het nu nog veel te vroeg was voor een echte opstand, en heeft ze de kant van Fagetri gekozen. Plutarch en ik zijn er vrij zeker van dat we met haar hulp de rebellenbeweging in district 8 opnieuw zullen kunnen opbouwen."

"Dat zal waarschijnlijk niet zo eenvoudig zijn als het lijkt," zegt Amalthea, een collega-spionne die ik ondertussen wat beter heb leren kennen. "Ik kan me voorstellen dat de vredebewakers in 8 voorlopig nog veel beter zullen opletten dan ze al deden."

"Dat is ook zo," bevestigt Fulvia. "In ons laatste overleg met Paylor hadden we het over de vraag hoe we de rebellen opnieuw moeten bewapenen. De vredebewakers hebben natuurlijk alles in beslag genomen. Via de trein smokkelen is in ieder geval uitgesloten, dat weten we nu al. De controles in het station van district 8 zijn een stuk strenger geworden nadat twee rebellen ongezien op één van de treinen geraakt zijn. "

Om me heen klinkt waarderend gemompel. Slechts een handvol mensen is er ooit in geslaagd om na beschuldiging van hoogverraad uit een volledig omheind district te vluchten.

"Eerst dacht de districtscommandant dat ze allebei gestorven waren bij de explosie van de uniformenfabriek. Een paar uur later kwam het bericht dat ze toch ontsnapt waren. De trein is na aankomst in district 10 grondig doorzocht, maar blijkbaar zijn ze ergens onderweg uitgestapt en te voet verder gegaan."

"Misschien hebben we die treinen helemaal niet nodig," merk ik voorzichtig op. "Stel nu dat een hovercraft de wapens in het bos achterlaat op een paar kilometer van de hekken. Zou er dan een manier zijn om ze later naar het district zelf te smokkelen? Het is maar een idee, hoor."

"Daar zit misschien wel iets in," geeft Fulvia toe. "Plutarch en ik zullen er eens over nadenken."

"Maar waar gaan we die hovercraft vandaan halen?" vraagt Timothy, een wat oudere man die ongeveer samen met mij werd toegelaten tot onze verzetsgroep. "Alle luchtvaarttuigen zijn eigendom van het regeringsleger."

"Aludra, en ook jullie twee," zegt Fulvia terwijl ze gebaart naar Timothy en de vrouw die naast hem zit, " kunnen jullie even weggaan?"

"Jullie kunnen in de grote slaapkamer aan het uiteinde van de gang gaan zitten," vult Messalla aan.

We staan alle drie meteen op en wandelen zonder protesteren de woonkamer uit. We weten waarom de anderen ons er even niet bij willen hebben. Hoewel het Capitoolverzet zijn leden zo volledig mogelijk informeert over de problemen in de districten en over de activiteiten van de rebellen, is er één ding dat nieuwe verzetsleden nog niet meteen mogen horen. Blijkbaar gaat het om iets dat echt heel belangrijk is voor het slagen van de opstand en dat dus absoluut niet mag uitlekken. Waarschijnlijk is dat de reden waarom Plutarch en Fulvia zo voorzichtig zijn met deze informatie. Ze vertellen het pas zodra je minstens negen maanden lid bent van het Capitoolverzet.

Ikzelf en de twee anderen die nu achter me aan lopen, zijn nog niet zo ver. Daarom sturen ze ons altijd even weg wanneer het op een vergadering ter sprake komt. Terwijl we in Messalla's slaapkamer met gesloten deur afwachten, maak ik van de gelegenheid gebruik om in de aanpalende badkamer snel even naar de WC te gaan. Wanneer ik klaar ben, komt Fulvia net binnen om te zeggen dat we ons weer bij de groep kunnen voegen.

"Plutarch en ik zullen zeker over Aludra's voorstel nadenken," zegt ze zodra we weer allemaal bij elkaar in de woonkamer zitten, "Maar we hebben nu niet de tijd om er verder op in te gaan. Vanavond heb ik nog iets anders met jullie te bespreken. Zoals ik aan het begin van de vergadering al zei, moeten we ook binnen het Capitoolverzet zelf reageren op wat er in district 8 is gebeurd. Hier in het Capitool weet niemand dat er een opstand is geweest. Maar daar willen Plutarch en ik verandering in brengen."

Fulvia haalt een notitieblok en een bundeltje foto's tevoorschijn en legt alles voor haar op de tafel.

"Samen met Plutarch ben ik op het idee gekomen om pamfletten te maken. Die gaan jullie in zo veel mogelijk woonwijken in de brievenbussen steken. Jullie krijgen op één van de volgende vergaderingen te horen hoe we dat uitdelen precies gaan aanpakken. We hebben al een manier gevonden om genoeg exemplaren te drukken, en Tigris heeft ook al laten weten dat we ze voorlopig in het verborgen keldertje van haar winkel mogen bewaren. Alles is dus geregeld, behalve de inhoud van de pamfletten. Vanavond zou ik graag samen met jullie de beste twee foto's uitkiezen en een kladversie opstellen van de tekst die erin moet staan."

"Een kort maar volledig verslag over de opstand natuurlijk," begint Messalla meteen, "en misschien kunnen we ook iets schrijven over de armoede en de uitbuiting in de districten. Hier in het Capitool weten we allemaal al lang dat de mensen daar een stuk eenvoudiger leven dan hier. Maar toch denk ik soms dat veel mensen - zeker de jongere generaties - er toch een iets te rooskleurig beeld van hebben."

"Dat waren Plutarch en ik inderdaad al van plan. Maar omdat de tekst niet te lang mag zijn, zullen we ons moeten beperken tot de problemen in de textielfabrieken van district 8. Er is trouwens ook plaats voor maximaal twee foto's."

"Dan kunnen we een beeld van de opstand kiezen, en een tweede foto die de gevaren in de fabrieken toont," zegt Messalla.

"Er moet zeker iets in staan over ondervoeding," voegt iemand anders er aan toe.

"En een korte oproep om het pamflet door te geven aan vrienden of kennissen die je vertrouwt," merkt Fulvia op. "Zo kunnen we per folder meer lezers bereiken."

Minstens een half uur lang discussiëren we druk over de vraag welke foto's we in de pamfletten willen plaatsen en wat voor uitleg we erbij zullen schrijven. De eerste paar minuten luister ik aandachtig mee. Maar al snel voel ik dat mijn gedachten beginnen af te dwalen. Het is niet zo dat ik tegen deze actie ben, want we zullen hier niemand anders mee in gevaar brengen. Volgens Plutarch werden er in vroegere oorlogen soms mensen gearresteerd omdat ze toevallig een illegale krant of folder in huis hadden. Maar dat zal in het Capitool niet zo snel gebeuren, heeft hij er meteen aan toegevoegd. Wettelijk gezien ben je niet verantwoordelijk voor wat onbekenden in je brievenbus steken.

En toch. Stiekem betwijfel ik of die pamfletten veel zullen uithalen, al durf ik dat niet zo goed te zeggen tegen de anderen. Veel mensen gooien de reclamefolders die ze in de bus krijgen gewoon weg zonder ze goed te bekijken. De helft van wat erin staat, is toch te mooi om waar te zijn. _Met dit product is uw aanrecht in één minuut brandschoon! _Jaja, het zal wel. En als de meeste reclamefolders vol onzin staan, hoe groot is de kans dan eigenlijk dat de mensen onze informatie over district 8 zullen geloven?

Natuurlijk is het uitdelen van pamfletten nog altijd veel beter dan domweg helemaal niets doen. En een beter idee kan ik niet meteen bedenken. Daarom zal ik zeker meehelpen wanneer we ze 's avonds laat in een aantal buitenwijken van het Capitool zullen ronddragen. Maar omdat ik er zelf eigenlijk niet echt in geloof, laat ik het opstellen van de tekst en het kiezen van de foto's liever aan de anderen over. Af en toe wil Fulvia over een bepaald onderwerp de mening van alle aanwezigen weten. Bij zo'n vragen geef ik gewoon een eerlijk antwoord. Terwijl het overleg verder gaat, begin ik nogmaals de kring mensen in de kamer rond te kijken.

Ik schat dat ongeveer de helft van alle capitoolrebellen vandaag gekomen is. Een normaal aantal, want ik heb nog nooit een vergadering meegemaakt waarbij echt iedereen aanwezig kon zijn. Je hebt toch altijd een goed excuus nodig om thuis weg te geraken. Ik ken niet alle leden van onze groep even goed, maar met sommige spionnen heb ik al interessante gesprekken gehad. Timothy bijvoorbeeld, was een chirurg die vroeger voor de Spelmakers werkte. Het was zijn taak om de lichamen van de gestorven tributen zo goed mogelijk weer in hun 'oorspronkelijke staat' te brengen - zo werd het genoemd - voordat ze in een houten kist werden teruggestuurd naar het thuisdistrict. Timothy hechtte de ergste wonden, zette gebroken botten opnieuw in de juiste positie en gaf tot slot elke tribuut een grondige wasbeurt. Vreemd genoeg is dat een baan met enig aanzien, ook al werk je enkel met patiënten die al overleden zijn. Maar in onze stad wordt het hoe dan ook al een eer beschouwd om op één of andere manier voor de Spelmakers te mogen werken.

Kort nadat de kist met daarin de allerlaatste dode tribuut van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen op de trein naar district 2 was gezet, heeft Timothy zijn ontslag aangeboden. Officieel omdat hij na vijf jaar aan een nieuwe uitdaging toe was. Aan mij en mijn collega-rebellen heeft hij de werkelijke reden verteld. Als een tribuut snel en efficiënt gedood wordt door zijn tegenstanders - wat vaak ook zo is, zeker in het bloedbad - dan vallen de uiterlijke verwondingen meestal nog mee. Toch halen de hovercrafts bij vrijwel elke editie van de Spelen één of twee lijken zwaar verminkt uit de arena. Daar om tv naar kijken, is één ding. Maar het voelt heel anders wanneer zo'n toegetakeld lichaam vlak voor je op de operatietafel ligt.

Bij elke tribuut waarbij Timothy heel wat moeite moest doen om hem of haar weer enigszins toonbaar te maken, groeide de twijfel. Toen op het einde van de vierenzeventigste spelen het stoffelijk overschot van de door mutilanten gedode Cato binnengebracht werd, was dat eigenlijk nauwelijks meer als een menselijk lichaam te herkennen. Die dag is er bij Timothy iets veranderd. Het heeft hem uren werk gekost om Cato opnieuw min of meer te doen lijken op de sterke, gezonde jongen die een drietal weken eerder de arena was ingegaan. Zelfs nu nog verbaast Timothy zich erover dat het hem uiteindelijk toch nog gelukt is. Cato's gezicht was nauwelijks meer te reconstrueren. Niet lang daarna is Timothy lid geworden van het Capitoolverzet.

Naast Timothy zit Amalthea, de vrouw van ergens halverwege de dertig die al jaren als treinbestuurster werkt. Als kind al had ze de droom om meer van de wereld te zien dan enkel het Capitool en de oude arena's waar we op vakantie gaan. Onze goederentreinen rijden dwars door de wildernis van Panem, in rivierdalen, door uitgestrekte bossen en langs de bergen. Dat was wat Amalthea ook wilde. Maar haar baan bracht haar op den duur ook in contact met de wantoestanden in de districten.

Gewoonlijk kom je als treinbestuurder zelden of nooit verder dan het station, want elke trein heeft een volledig uitgeruste slaapwagon voor het personeel. Toch kon ze af en toe een korte blik werpen achter de hekken die de districten omringen. Ze begon zich steeds meer vragen te stellen bij wat ze op die momenten zag, al was dat op zich nog niet genoeg om in het Verzet te gaan. Dat gebeurde pas nadat een inwoner van district zeven zich een paar jaar geleden voor haar trein wierp toen ze het station uit reed. Achteraf bleek het te gaan om een vader van twee kinderen die eerst zijn oudste en daarna ook zijn jongste zoon aan de Spelen verloren had. Dat heeft Amalthea doen nadenken, en het was ook de eerste keer dat ze met eigen ogen een verhakkeld lichaam zag. Toen ze daarover met één van haar vrienden sprak, die zelf al lid van het Capitoolverzet bleek te zijn, heeft ze niet langer getwijfeld.

En zo hebben we allemaal wel ons verhaal over het ogenblik waarop we inzagen in wat voor land we leven, en we niet langer langs de zijlijn wilden toekijken. Van de meeste mensen in onze groep weet ik intussen wat hen deed besluiten om lid te worden. Mijn eigen verhaal - met Kivo die te veel op Doran leek – heb ik ook aan zowat iedereen verteld.

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten wanneer Fulvia kort in de handen klapt.

"Dus we zijn het eindelijk eens over de tekst? Dan zal ik hem nog een laatste keer overlopen."

Ze leest luidop voor wat er op haar notitieblok staat. Gelukkig gaat uiteindelijk iedereen akkoord met deze definitieve versie. Ook ik moet toegeven dat de tekst goed in elkaar zit, kort maar krachtig. Nu maar hopen dat al ons werk van het afgelopen half uur niet voor niets is geweest. Al ben ik daar nog altijd niet zo zeker van. Zodra Fulvia klaar is met voorlezen, toont ze ons nog eens de twee gekozen foto's: een beeld van het grote plein in district 8 waar de vermoedelijke aanstichters van deze mislukte opstand aan de galg bengelen, en een foto van een jonge man die in één van de fabrieken blijvend gewond is geraakt. Zijn rechterarm is afgezet tot aan de schouder. Daarna bergt Fulvia alles op in haar rugzak en werpt ze een snelle blik op haar horloge.

"Ik zou graag ten laatste over een kwartier willen afronden, dus ik stel voor dat we meteen verdergaan met het laatste onderwerp van vanavond. Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk allemaal al weten, heeft Aludra voor ons gespioneerd op het jaarlijkse galadiner. Na afloop wist ze mij twee dingen te vertellen. Ten eerste heeft ze gezien dat de minister van Defensie en het hoofd van het vredebewakersleger tijdens het feest vrij plotseling vertrokken zijn. De reden daarvoor kennen we intussen. Omdat Plutarch en ik één dag na het diner via Fagetri alles over de opstand in 8 te horen hebben gekregen, was dat voor ons geen nieuwe informatie meer. Maar wat ze mij daarna nog zei, was veel interessanter. Het was iets waar Plutarch en ik zelf niets van gemerkt hadden en dat ons achteraf op een idee bracht."

Fulvia draait zich om naar mij.

"Misschien kan je beter zelf aan de anderen vertellen wat er op de dansvloer gebeurd is?"

Meteen begin ik mijn verhaal over het incident bij de vomitotafel en het gesprek dat ik daarna heb afgeluisterd. Er klinkt instemmend gemompel wanneer ik over Peeta's geschokte reactie vertel, vooral vanuit de zetel waar Doran en twee andere daklozen zitten. Zodra ik uitgesproken ben, neemt Fulvia opnieuw het woord.

"Als vrouw uit één van de rijkste families in het Capitool had ik er zelf nog nooit echt bij stil gestaan," zegt ze, "maar voor veel hongerige districtinwoners moet het eigenlijk wel erg zijn om te weten dat wij op feestjes vomito drinken. En zo kwam ik op een idee voor de verdere uitbouw van het verzet in district 9, onze drankenproducent."

Fulvia kijkt even de tafel rond, totdat ze zeker weet dat ze van iedereen de aandacht heeft. Daarna spreekt ze verder.

"Op dit moment zijn we volop bezig met het organiseren van een ondergrondse beweging in zo veel mogelijk districten, zodat we sterk genoeg zullen staan als we een algemene opstand beginnen. Fagetri helpt ons daar bij. Zij kennen de inwoners in de districten natuurlijk veel beter dan wij, en weten wie te vertrouwen is. Maar het is dus wel degelijk de bedoeling dat Fagetri en het Verzet twee aparte groepen blijven. Zo kan Fagetri blijven bestaan, ook als de rebellen zouden verliezen."

Daar heeft Fulvia natuurlijk gelijk in. Hoe goed we de revolutie ook voorbereiden, we zouden nog altijd als verliezers uit de strijd kunnen komen. Maar dat is iets waar ik echt niet graag over nadenk, en ook nu duw ik die gedachte snel weer weg. Ik heb destijds zelf besloten om me bij het Capitoolverzet aan te melden, en ik sta nog steeds achter mijn keuze.

"In sommige districten telt de plaatselijke rebellengroep al heel wat leden," gaat Fulvia verder. "Maar in een aantal andere - waaronder ook 9 - hebben we zeker nog extra mensen nodig. De verantwoordelijken van de Fagetri-afdeling in dat district hebben ons trouwens ook gezegd dat er bij hen eigenlijk nog geen echte leidersfiguur is. Stiekem de families van de tributen helpen is één ding, maar een echte gewapende opstand aanvoeren is nog iets anders. Ze zijn nu op zoek naar iemand die deze taak op zich wil nemen. Hoe dan ook moet hun verzetsafdeling nog een stuk groter worden dan ze nu is. Ze weten alleen niet goed aan wie ze het kunnen gaan vragen. District 9 heeft vrij veel inwoners en hoe meer mensen ze aanspreken, des te groter de kans dat het ontdekt wordt."

Fulvia pauzeert even om van haar glas water te drinken, en gaan dat verder met haar uitleg.

"Maar zoals ik al zei, de reactie van Peeta en Katniss op al die vomitoglazen bracht mij op een idee. Van alle mensen in district 9 zijn de arbeiders die in de vomitofabriek werken heel waarschijnlijk degenen die zich het meest bewust zijn van de enorme ongelijkheid in ons land. Want zij zien elke dag opnieuw hoe we in het Capitool met voedsel omgaan. Dus als je er even logisch over nadenkt, is de kans vrij groot dat we in die fabriek zeker mensen kunnen vinden die de regering van Snow graag zouden zien vallen, en die bereid zijn om daarvoor grote risico's te nemen," besluit Fulvia zakelijk.

"Dus jij vindt dat de verantwoordelijken van Fagetri in district 9 hun vraag aan de arbeiders van de vomitofabriek moeten stellen?" zegt iemand die aan de andere kant van de tafel zit.

"Dat is inderdaad wat ik wou voorstellen," antwoordt Fulvia. "Volgens mij kan het zeker geen kwaad om daar eens te gaan polsen. Wat denken jullie?"

"Ik ga akkoord," laat Messalla weten.

"Ik ook," voeg ik er aan toe. Want ik twijfel er geen moment aan dat dit een goed idee is. De uitdrukking op de gezichten van Katniss en Peeta zei meer dan genoeg.

Pollux, de avox die vlak voor mij in de zetel zit, steekt zijn duim omhoog om aan te geven dat hij het er mee eens is. Hoewel hij niet kan praten, wordt zijn mening altijd erg gewaardeerd. Dat het Capitoolverzet zijn leden kan vertellen hoe het ondergrondse netwerk precies in elkaar zit, is immers grotendeels aan hem te danken.

Uiteindelijk stemmen we allemaal in met Fulvia's voorstel. Daarna bespreken we wat de veiligste weg is om Fagetri in district 9 op de hoogte te brengen. Post en telefoon gebruiken we zo goed als nooit om een bericht vanuit het Capitool naar één van de twaalf districten te sturen. We doen dat eigenlijk alleen in echte noodgevallen, wanneer we geen andere opties hebben. Bij mijn eigen toelatingsbrief lag dat anders. Die moest helemaal niet langs het postkantoor of een ander controlepunt passeren, Doran kon hem gewoon rechtstreeks aan mij geven. We praten nog even door en uiteindelijk steekt Amalthea haar hand op.

"Overmorgen moet ik weer aan het werk, en district 9 is één van de plaatsen waar ik deze keer moet stoppen. Ik denk dat het mij wel zal lukken om de boodschap door te geven."

"Ken je de namen en adressen van de verantwoordelijken?" vraagt Fulvia voor alle zekerheid.

Amalthea knikt bevestigend, terwijl ze het zilveren kettinkje om haar hals een klein beetje herschikt.

"Goed, dan stel ik voor dat we hier afronden. Het is al tien over negen, dus het wordt stilaan tijd dat we allemaal vetrekken. Vergeet jullie Holo niet mee te nemen. Ze zijn nu volledig opgeladen en bijgewerkt. Voor alle zekerheid heeft Pollux daarstraks eens nagekeken of de klokjes nog juist zijn ingesteld, ook al zullen jullie die nu waarschijnlijk niet echt nodig hebben."

Ik neem mijn Holo aan en steek hem weer in mijn rugzak. Omdat het doodlopende steegje hier vlak bij ligt en het nog niet eens half tien is, hoef ik mij niet echt te haasten. Overdag zijn alle pods in de Transfer en de andere tunnels uitgeschakeld - behalve in oorlogstijd - maar elke nacht worden ze vanaf tien uur 's avonds tot zes uur 's morgens geactiveerd en is het daar beneden levensgevaarlijk. Daarom hebben al onze Holo's een digitaal klokje dat vanaf kwart voor tien begint af te tellen naar nul. Het is ook de reden waarom onze bijeenkomsten steeds op tijd laten eindigen. In een noodgeval zouden we alsnog gewoon langs de voordeur naar buiten kunnen, maar dan is de kans groot dat iemand ons ziet.

Messalla zet het luik in de onderhoudsruimte open. We kunnen natuurlijk niet allemaal tegelijk afdalen. Omdat ik toch genoeg tijd heb, ga ik achteraan in de rij staan. Terwijl de anderen één voor één naar beneden gaan, stoot ik Amalthea aan die vlak voor mij staat te wachten.

"Op school zijn we voor het vak Economie bezig met een reeks lessen over het goederenvervoer in Panem," fluister ik. "Binnenkort zullen we er een grote overhoring van krijgen. Welke districten ga jij deze keer aandoen, naast 9?"

Terwijl de rij voor ons steeds korter wordt, gaat Amalthea snel het lijstje af.

"Mijn collega-bestuurder en ik hebben ons schema gisterenavond gekregen. In het Capitool vertrekken we met een lading oude auto's en door de winkels ingezamelde lege drankflessen. Onze eerste halte is district 3. Daar worden de wagons met de auto's afgekoppeld en naar de metaalfabrieken gebracht om ze te recycleren. Bij ons vertrek uit 3 krijgen we nog een lading blanco drankblikjes mee, en dan rijden we naar district 9. Daar gaan ze de flessen uitspoelen en vullen. Met de blikjes gebeurt hetzelfde, en die krijgen in 9 ook nog eens het juiste etiket opgeplakt. Dan passeren we nog langs district 10, want we moeten een aantal lege melkvaten terugbrengen vanuit 9 en een voorraad vlees inladen. Daarmee zullen we weer richting Capitool rijden."

"Bedankt voor de uitleg, "zeg ik. "O ja, nog iets: toen we daarnet over vomito bezig waren, moest ik opeens ergens aan denken. Weet jij eigenlijk waarom ze dat spul in district 9 maken? Het is natuurlijk iets om te drinken. Maar is een braakmiddel niet meer iets voor district 6?"

"De meeste mensen zien het niet echt als een medicijn, maar eerder als een drankje voor op feesten," fluistert Amalthea terug. "Het wordt ook altijd in een mooi glas gepresenteerd, en niet met een lange bijsluiter erbij. "

"Ik snap het,' antwoord ik. "Al vrees ik dat ze er in de districten anders over denken."

Intussen is het onze beurt om door de schacht af te dalen. Ik laat Amalthea voorgaan en kruip daarna als laatste in de buis. Messalla sluit het luik boven mijn hoofd en ik hoor de klik van de grendel. Wanneer ik onderaan de ladder kom, zie ik in de verte de lichtjes verdwijnen van de rebellen die als eerste naar beneden zijn gegaan. Het duurt maar een paar minuten om vanaf hier terug te keren naar het putdeksel aan het einde van het zijstraatje. Samen met een aantal anderen klim ik naar boven en even later staan we weer op de begane grond. We zeggen elkaar gedag en dan keer ik te voet terug naar het Transferstation, waar ik de eerste shuttle richting huis neem.

* * *

**Het derde hoofdstuk alweer! Naast Aludra's eerste spionage-opdracht hebben jullie nu ook een vergadering kunnen 'bijwonen'. In dit hoofdstuk heb ik een aantal nieuwe namen genoemd. Sommige daarvan kwamen in de boeken al voor, maar andere personages heb ik helemaal zelf bedacht. Ze zullen helaas niet allemaal even uitgebreid aan bod komen in de rest van het verhaal, daar heb ik de ruimte niet voor. Maar een aantal van hen zullen we zeker nog terugzien. **

**Daarnaast ben ik erg benieuwd naar jullie reacties op Aludra's toch door de riolen. Toen ik voor de eerste keer Spotgaai las, vond ik het tunnelnetwerk onder het Capitool meteen al heel erg interessant. Daarom wou ik hier in mijn verhaal heel graag één en ander mee doen. Ik geef toe dat er in deze eerste 'rioolscène' nog niet veel bijzonders gebeurd is. Maar dit is dan ook bedoeld als een soort inleiding op het tunnelnetwerk en de manier waarop de leden van het Capitoolverzet het gebruiken. In dit verhaal zitten nog twee andere rioolscènes. Die zullen normaal gezien allebei een stuk spannender zijn dan deze!**

**Op mijn Tumblr-pagina heb ik enkele zelfgemaakte schema's van het tunnelnetwerk geplaatst. Erg gedetailleerd zijn die tekeningen niet. Ze dienen gewoon om een soort algemeen overzicht te geven van de manier waarop ik het tunnelnetwerk zie. Bij het uitwerken hiervan heb ik geprobeerd om zo trouw mogelijk te blijven aan de beschrijvingen in 'Spotgaai', al heb ik hier en daar wat eigen ideeën toegevoegd. **

**Er zullen zeker een aantal verschillen zijn met wat we uiteindelijk in Mockingjay deel 2 te zien zullen krijgen. Die film komt pas uit in 2015, dus tijdens het schrijven kon ik uiteraard geen rekening houden met de manier waarop men de riolen in beeld zal brengen. Dit is dan ook één van de redenen waarom ik er voor gekozen heb om de boeken te volgen in plaats van de films …**

**Tot slot van deze AN kom ik hier nog even terug op district 9. In mijn vorige verhaal had ik ooit eens uitgelegd waarom ik dit heb veranderd, maar dit is al vrij lang geleden en toen ben ik er ook nogal vlug overheen gegaan. Ik vind dat de lezers het recht hebben om te weten waarom een schrijver iets aanpast, dus wil ik deze keer graag een uitleg geven die wat vollediger is. **

**Ik ben wel degelijk van plan om mijn verhaal volledig in canon met de boeken te schrijven. Maar de bedrijfstak van districten vijf, zes en ook negen wordt in de originele boeken nooit vermeld. In de film/merchandising hebben ze van 9 inderdaad een graanproducent gemaakt. Toch heb ik er uiteindelijk voor gekozen om de boeken te volgen, en niet noodzakelijk de films/merchandise. Je moet hoe dan ook één van beide kiezen, want er zijn enkele verschillen (bijvoorbeeld: in de films bestaan Bonnie, Twill, Lavinia en Madge niet en zijn er ook enkele scènes uit de boeken weggelaten). De districtstaken die wel expliciet in de boeken vermeld worden, zou ik nooit veranderen! Ten eerste omdat ik netjes de boeken wil volgen, en ten tweede omdat ik de oorspronkelijke indeling van Suzanne Collins erg geslaagd vind. **

**De reden waarom ik voor district 9 graag een andere taak wilde, is dat graanteelt volgens mij veel beter in district 11 zou passen. District 11 is het landbouwdistrict, en wordt in de boeken ook duidelijk zo voorgesteld. Graan is - denk ik - één van de belangrijkste landbouwgewassen die er zijn. Voor mij persoonlijk voelt het heel onlogisch aan om dit naar een ander district te verplaatsen. In de originele boeken staan zelfs een paar dingen die suggereren dat het graan heel goed in 11 gekweekt zou kunnen worden: district 11 is wat oppervlakte en inwonersaantal betreft een groot district, is Panems belangrijkste voedselleverancier, en in boek één wordt zelfs gesuggereerd dat Thresh één en ander over graansoorten weet. Daarnaast is de naam 'Chaff' eigenlijk gewoon het Engelse woord voor 'kaf'. Daarom ben ik er vrij zeker van dat Suzanne Collins de graanproductie oorspronkelijk gewoon in district 11 gepland had. **

**Volgens mij is het idee van district 9 als graanproducent pas achteraf toegevoegd, omdat men voor de films en de merchandising graag een volledige lijst wilde. Ik geef toe dat ik niet weet wie de lijst met districtstaken aangevuld heeft. (Misschien was het Suzanne Collins zelf wel?) Maar hoe dan ook, district 9 krijgt in de boeken nooit een taak en dan zijn er nog de eerder genoemde hints i.v.m. district 11. Dus beschouw ik het eerlijk gezegd niet als AU om district 9 aan te passen. Misschien zal niet iedereen het daar mee eens zijn (en dat respecteer ik ook!) al hoop ik wel dat jullie snappen waarom ikzelf Negen = Graan nooit echt als canon beschouw heb. **

**Ik kan jullie ook nu al verklappen dat ik waarschijnlijk een derde verhaal zal schrijven (Aludra's POV van de gebeurtenissen in 'Spotgaai') en dat ik een bruikbaar idee heb i.v.m. de manier waarop district 9 definitief in handen van de rebellen is gevallen. Maar dat idee veronderstelt wel dat hun taak Drankproductie &amp; waterzuivering is …**

**Nog een laatste toevoeging: dit wil helemaal niet zeggen dat ik de verfilmingen slecht vind! Integendeel zelfs, ik vond beide films erg geslaagd en heb er met veel plezier naar gekeken. De filmmakers hebben ook erg goede toevoegingen gedaan, zoals bijvoorbeeld de openingsscène van Catching Fire (Katniss die tijdens de jacht een soort flashback krijgt): die zat niet in het boek, maar ik vond het een hele sterke scène. **

**En daarmee zijn we aan het eind gekomen van deze toch al veel te lange AN. Ik ben benieuwd naar jullie mening over dit hoofdstuk (en dan vooral over mijn idee om het ondergrondse tunnelnetwerk in het verhaal te gebruiken.)**


	4. Hoog bezoek

HOOFDSTUK 4: HOOG BEZOEK

Met een zucht scheur ik een vel papier uit mijn notitieblok en leg ik het bovenop de tekst in mijn studieboek. Ik leun achterover in mijn bureaustoel en begin voor de tweede keer in gedachten mijn les op te zeggen.

_Dus een deel van de totale melkproductie blijft in district 10 om er kaas en yoghurt van te maken. De rest wordt in grote ijzeren vaten op de trein naar district 9 gezet. Daar zullen ze de melk afromen als dat nodig is, en bottelen als volle, halfvolle of magere melk. Een ander deel dient als ingrediënt voor yoghurtdrankjes …_

Onze leraar Economie heeft de eerste twee weken van het nieuwe semester besteed aan een reeks lessen over het goederenvervoer in Panem. Volgende maandag krijgen we daar een grote overhoring van. Hoewel ik er de afgelopen paar dagen ijverig op gestudeerd heb, wil ik de leerstof vanavond nog één keer herhalen.

Vroeger heb ik nooit echt grote studieproblemen gehad. Maar sinds ik bij het Capitoolverzet zit, zijn mijn schoolresultaten toch wel wat gedaald. Iets waar Fulvia mij vanaf het begin voor had gewaarschuwd, want spioneren kost tijd en brengt ook heel wat kopzorgen met zich mee. Mijn ouders hebben natuurlijk ook gemerkt dat mijn punten nu iets lager zijn. Gelukkig voor mij staat het vijfde schooljaar in het midelbaar algemeen bekend als een jaar met iets zwaardere cursussen en relatief veel zittenblijvers. Tot nu toe heb ik iedereen er van kunnen overtuigen dat ik gewoon wat meer moeite met de leerstof heb dan de vorige jaren.

Ik schuif het blad omlaag om te controleren of mijn antwoord juist was, en ga dan verder met de volgende paragraaf in het handboek.

_Het grootste deel van de in district 12 gewonnen steenkool gaat per trein naar de elektriciteitscentrales van district 5. Men verwacht echter dat deze uitvoer in de toekomst zal dalen, omdat hernieuwbare energiebronnen zoals windmolens en zonnepanelen belangrijker zullen worden._

Opnieuw schuif ik het blad naar beneden, en ik zie dat ik de tekst in mijn boek deze keer zelfs bijna letterlijk geciteerd heb. Blijkbaar ken ik mijn les toch beter dan ik gevreesd had. Bij de examens vlak voor de Wintervakantie is het mij gelukt om geen enkele onvoldoende te halen, al was ik voor drie cursussen maar nipt geslaagd. Economie was één van die drie vakken. Iets waar vooral pap zich wat zorgen over leek te maken. Daarom wil ik op deze toets - die meetelt voor het eindexamen - zeker een goed cijfer halen. En het goederenvervoer in Panem interesseert mij wel, dus het instuderen ervan is al bij al vrij vlot gegaan.

Na een kwartiertje heb ik het hele hoofdstuk over het transport tussen de districten nog eens volledig doorgenomen. Ik sta net op het punt om mijn schoolspullen op te bergen wanneer mam mijn slaapkamer binnenkomt. Haar lichtblauwe haar van daarstraks is nu lichtroze geworden, wat betekent dat ze een andere pruik uit haar uitgebreide collectie heeft opgezet.

"Aludra, kan je komen eten? De soep is opgediend, en onze gasten van vanavond hebben juist aangebeld. Je vader is hen gaan halen in de inkomhal."

Dat is waar ook, we krijgen hoog bezoek vandaag. Mijn vader is CEO van Minerva, één van de grootste supermarktketens in het Capitool. Daarom ontvangt hij in ons appartement af en toe belangrijke mensen uit de zakenwereld. Het huispersoneel is dan de hele dag bezig met schoonmaken en opruimen, en ze maken ook altijd een uitgebreid diner klaar. Snel duik ik nog even mijn badkamer in en leg mijn hand op het kastje dat je haren ontwart. Ik kan moeilijk met een slordig kapsel verschijnen wanneer de Minister van Handel bij ons komt eten. Mam en pap maken er niet echt een probleem van dat ik vanavond gewoon mee aan tafel zit. Ze vinden dit een goede oefening voor later. Want als kind van een bedrijfsleider zal ik over enkele jaren ook tot de hogere klasse van het Capitool behoren. De kans is zelfs vrij groot dat ik Minerva zal mogen leiden zodra mijn vader met pensioen gaat. _Dan kan ik inderdaad best goede punten voor Economie halen,_ zeg ik tegen mezelf.

Wanneer ik de woonkamer binnen kom, zie ik dat de minister ook zijn vrouw heeft meegebracht. Je kan wel merken dat ze met een hoge functionaris getrouwd is, want haar handtas herken ik als één van de meest exclusieve uit de collectie van deze winter. De hoeken zijn verstevigd met plaatjes van echt zilver en de draagriem is afgewerkt met edelstenen. Mijn vader stelt me voor als zijn dochter, en even later zitten we met zijn vijven rond de gedekte tafel.

Tijdens het eten discussiëren mijn vader en de minister eerst een hele tijd over de verkoopcijfers van Minerva en enkele andere bekende winkelketens in het Capitool. Zo te horen heeft pap goede zaken gedaan het afgelopen jaar. Hij overweegt zelfs om binnenkort drie of vier nieuwe filialen te openen. Maar zodra de woorden 'budgetbeheer' en 'marketingstrategieën' vallen, wordt het voor mij al snel te ingewikkeld om nog te kunnen volgen. Ik raak al snel afgeleid en richt mijn aandacht op het gesprek tussen mam en de vrouw van de minister. Die zijn over de laatste modetrends bezig, iets waar ik gelukkig wel over kan meepraten. Eerst hebben we het minstens vijf minuten over de nieuwe pruikencollectie die Portia onlangs gelanceerd heeft. Samen met Cinna is ze sinds vorige zomer één van de beroemdste stylisten in Panem, dus de hele voorraad was op amper één dag tijd uitverkocht. Maar mijn moeder heeft nu toch drie of vier door Portia gemaakte pruiken in haar kast liggen. Daarna praten we nog wat over make-up. Ik let er op dat ik niet continu aan het woord ben - dat zou nogal onbeleefd zijn - maar niemand verwacht van mij dat ik de hele avond stilletjes aan tafel zit en doe alsof onze gasten er niet zijn. Dan zou het immers lijken alsof ik hun aanwezigheid domweg negeer.

Zoals het de gewoonte is bij hoog bezoek, is het diner erg uitgebreid. Het ene na het andere gerecht verschijnt op tafel. Hoewel ik me alles goed laat smaken, let ik erop om niet te veel te eten. Als dessert heeft het huispersoneel één van mijn favoriete taarten gebakken en het zou zonde zijn om die te moeten overslaan. We hebben natuurlijk wel wat vomito in huis, maar ik ben niet van plan om daar vanavond van te drinken. Gelukkig hebben mijn ouders me nooit echt verplicht om dat te doen als ik er zelf geen zin in heb. Dus ik denk dat ik er deze keer wel onderuit kom. Wanneer de vrouw van de minister vraagt naar 'een glaasje om haar maag wat te ontlasten' ben ik zelfs degene die de fles uit de voorraadkast in de keuken gaat halen. Al ben ik niet van plan om ook voor mij iets in te schenken.

Na het dessert ontkurkt mam een fles wijn voor onze gasten, terwijl pap en ik snel de vuile borden in de vaatwasser zetten en het tafelkleed vervangen. De minister van Handel is vanavond vooral naar hier gekomen om met mijn vader te overleggen over een nieuw magazijncomplex dat men ergens in de loop van volgend jaar wil bouwen. Kleine zelfstandigen bewaren hun voorraden soms nog in een kelder of in een kamer achter hun winkel. Maar grotere supermarkten en modehuizen hebben doorgaans geen eigen opslagruimte. In de plaats daarvan huren ze vloeroppervlakte in één of meer van de enorme ondergrondse magazijncomplexen die verspreid over het Capitool liggen en die rechtstreeks met de trein bevoorraad worden. De goederen worden pas naar de winkels zelf vervoerd als de rekken daar leeg zijn. Nu men een nieuw magazijn wil bouwen, moeten alle bedrijfsleiders van echt grote ketens - zoals bijvoorbeeld Minerva - het eens geraken over de vraag welke bouwfirma het contract zal krijgen.

De minister opent zijn aktetas om er enkele documenten uit te halen waarvan ik vermoed dat mijn vader ze zal moeten lezen en ondertekenen. Helemaal onderin zie ik een voorwerp met een gouden glans liggen. Eerst denk ik aan een dure vulpen of brillendoos, maar daar is het te groot voor. Al lijkt het me niet echt beleefd om zomaar te vragen wat er allemaal in de tas zit.

"Misschien zullen jullie dit wel interessant vinden," hoor ik de minister van Handel op hetzelfde moment zeggen terwijl hij zijn hand dieper in de aktetas steekt. Hij haalt een rechthoekig, verguld kistje tevoorschijn en zet het in het midden van de lege tafel.

"Mijn vrouw en ik hebben dit samen gekocht op de Veiling van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Vorige week heb ik het aan een paar collega's van mij getoond, daarom zit het nog in mijn tas. Maar jullie mogen ook eens kijken als jullie dat willen."

Het verbaast mij niets dat hij dit aan zo veel mogelijk mensen wil laten zien. Als je iets kan kopen dat uit de arena komt, dan is dat een teken dat je er genoeg geld voor hebt. Na elke Hongerspelen worden alle door de tributen gebruikte voorwerpen - behalve de districtsaandenkens - openbaar verkocht op een grote veiling. De kranten schrijven er altijd een paar artikels over, en elke keer opnieuw verbaas ik mij over de enorme bedragen die sommige mensen geboden hebben. Vorig jaar ben ik samen met mijn vriendinnen Merope en Sirrah uit nieuwsgierigheid naar de veiling van de drieënzeventigste Spelen gegaan, gewoon om alles van dichtbij te kunnen volgen. Als minderjarigen mochten we zelf nog niet bieden. Maar we wouden het graag eens 'in het echt' meegemaakt hebben.

Ik buig wat naar voren om het kistje dat voor mij op tafel staat beter te kunnen bekijken. Het is bekleed met bladgoud en de zijkanten zijn versierd met plantenmotieven. In het deksel zijn een aantal edelstenen van verschillende kleuren verwerkt. Pal in het midden is met sierlijke reliëfletters het getal 74 geschreven. Wanneer de minister het kistje opent, zie ik op een kussentje van donkerrood fluweel een klein mes liggen. Het is een heel eenvoudig mes zonder enige versiering, al denk ik wel dat het houten heft niet zo lang geleden een nieuw laagje vernis gekregen heeft. Het lemmet glanst in het licht van de lampen aan het plafond. Waarschijnlijk is het eerst grondig schoongemaakt en daarna met metaalpoetsmiddel behandeld.

"Daar heeft u ongetwijfeld heel wat geld voor betaald," zegt mijn vader bewonderend, net op het moment dat ik hetzelfde denk. Dit is een wapen, en wapens zijn altijd duurder dan survivalspullen. De waarde stijgt ook als het voorwerp het verloop van de Spelen beïnvloed heeft of als het van een beroemde tribuut is geweest. De slaapzak en waterfles die in de rugzak van winnares Katniss Everdeen zaten, zijn voor heel veel geld weggegaan, net als de oranje rugzak zelf. Maar het stuk met de allerhoogste instelprijs van dit jaar was de zilveren boog - zonder pijlen - waarmee ze twee Beroepstributen doodde en zo uiteindelijk ook de Spelen won. Daar is echt een fortuin voor betaald. Ik herinner me nog dat één of andere steenrijke topbankier uiteindelijk het hoogste bod heeft gedaan. Achteraf zei hij dat hij de boog in de inkomhal van zijn appartement aan de muur wilde hangen, zodat al zijn gasten hem meteen bij het binnenkomen zouden kunnen zien.

"Het was inderdaad één van de duurdere items uit deze collectie, omdat er een tribuut mee uitgeschakeld is," antwoordt de minister van Handel.

Bijna doe ik een stap achteruit. Maar ik bedenk nog net op tijd dat ik mijn afkeer beter niet al te duidelijk laat zien. Een wapen dat effectief iemand gedood heeft, kost altijd meer. Heel even vraag ik me af wie het slachtoffer was, een gedachte die ik meteen weer wegduw. Eerlijk gezegd wil ik het liever niet weten. Om mezelf een houding te geven, neem ik het kistje van de tafel zodat ik het mes van dichtbij kan bekijken. Dan lijkt het tenminste alsof ik hierin geïnteresseerd ben. Maar wanneer ik de volgende woorden van de minister hoor, verstijf ik en laat ik het kistje zelfs bijna op de grond vallen.

"Eigenlijk viel de prijs nog mee. Het slachtoffer was een vrij onopvallende tribuut die toch geen belangrijke rol gehad heeft in de Spelen."

Die uitspraak klink me akelig bekend in de oren. Heeft Caesar Flickerman destijds niet iets gelijkaardigs gezegd in zijn aankondiging, de ochtend van de achtste dag? Het kwam in ieder geval op hetzelfde neer. Heel voorzichtig zet ik het kistje neer op de tafel, terwijl ik mijn best doe om mijn handen niet te veel te laten trillen. _Ze hebben dit mes toch niet gebruikt om …_

"Het meisje uit district 8," gaat de minister verder. "Ik weet niet of jullie je dat nog herinneren, maar ze stierf in de allereerste nacht van de Spelen."

"Was zij niet degene die in het donker vuur had gemaakt?" vraag ik aarzelend.

"Dat klopt. Zo hebben de Beroeps haar gevonden. Het was uiteindelijk Peeta Mellark die haar neergestoken heeft. Later is hij zijn mes kwijt geraakt toen ze allemaal voor de bloedzoekers moesten vluchten. De hovercraft heeft het een uurtje later uit de arena gehaald."

In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Ik vind het nog steeds een beetje eng om op amper één meter afstand van een moordwapen te staan, maar ik ben toch blij dat het slachtoffer niet Kivo was. Na al die maanden heb ik het nog altijd moeilijk met de manier waarop hij gestorven is. Terwijl je eigenlijk niet kan zeggen dat we elkaar echt goed gekend hebben. Ik ben nooit dichter bij Kivo geraakt dan de dertig meter tussen het interviewpodium op de Stadscirkel en de bovenste rijen van de VIP-tribune. En toch weet ik dat zijn dood me altijd zal blijven achtervolgen. Misschien omdat hij gewoon te veel op Doran leek. Of misschien ook wel omdat ik dankzij hem eindelijk ben gaan inzien dat de Hongerspelen onmenselijk zijn.

Maar maakt het eigenlijk veel uit wie het slachtoffer van dit mes was? Er is een jong meisje mee vermoord. En niemand die hier rond de tafel staat, lijkt dat echt te beseffen. Je zou het ook niet meteen zeggen als je het ding perfect opgepoetst in zo'n mooi juwelenkistje ziet liggen. Want nu lijkt het meer een siervoorwerp dan een echt wapen.

Ik heb er nog nooit eerder over nagedacht, maar is dit niet één van de vele manieren om de Hongerspelen onschuldiger voor te stellen dan ze werkelijk zijn? En is dat misschien de echte reden waarom alle voorwerpen en wapens grondig worden schoongemaakt - en indien nodig ook gerepareerd - voordat ze naar de veiling gaan? Ik vraag me af of de minister van Handel en zijn vrouw eigenlijk wel beseffen wat ze gekocht hebben. Natuurlijk weet hij heel goed dat dit mes gebruikt is om een tribuut om het leven te brengen. We hebben het vorige zomer allemaal live kunnen volgen. Maar waarschijnlijk heeft hij nog nooit stil gestaan bij het verdriet van haar familie en vrienden in district 8. Want district 8 ligt ver van hier en is een plaats die we gewoonlijk enkel op tv te zien krijgen.

De minister klapt het kistje dicht en bergt het weer op in zijn aktetas. Hij wil de bespreking van het contract voor een nieuw ondergronds magazijn graag vanavond afronden. Enkele minuten later zijn hij en mijn vader druk bezig met het vergelijken van de totale kostprijs die door een aantal verschillende bouwbedrijven werd voorgelegd. Zijn vrouw is bij de tafel weggegaan om het grote wandtapijt dat aan de muur van onze eetkamer hangt van dichterbij te bekijken. Ze laat haar vingers zachtjes over de fijne, zorgvuldig geweven stof gaan. Mijn moeder komt naast haar staan en vertelt dat de gedetailleerde bloemenpatronen die het tapijt bedekken allemaal met de hand genaaid zijn. Terwijl ik meeluister, vraag ik me af hoe veel werkuren daarvoor nodig zijn geweest.

We hebben dit wandtapijt een tweetal jaar geleden in de duurste decoratiewinkel van het hele Capitool gekocht, toen duidelijk werd dat mijn vader regelmatig hooggeplaatste personen in onze flat zou uitnodigen. Want het spreek voor zich dat ons appartement dan een goede indruk moet maken. Je kan natuurlijk ook een tafel in een duur gastronomisch restaurant huren en je gasten daar mee naartoe nemen, maar iemand thuis ontvangen wordt doorgaans als beleefder gezien. Zeker als je een luxueus ingerichte flat in het Centrum hebt, zoals wij.

We wonen dan ook nog eens in één van de beste appartementen van het hele gebouw. Op de bovenste verdieping en aan het einde van de gang. De meeste mensen in het Capitool willen een flat die zo hoog mogelijk boven de begane grond ligt, omdat je daar een beter uitzicht hebt en het geluid van de verkeersdrukte in de straten er minder storend is. Je bent ook veiliger voor eventuele inbrekers. Daarom stijgen de huurprijzen per verdieping. Terwijl de middelste appartementen regelmatig werklui van het ondergrondse rioolnetwerk over de vloer krijgen, zijn de flats aan het einde van de gang gewoonlijk het rustigst. Vaak zijn ze ook iets ruimer. En uiteraard heb je hier langs twee kanten een uitzicht over de stad omdat je op de hoek van het gebouw ligt. Als je in het Centrum een flat kan huren op de hoogste verdieping van een wooncomplex en aan het einde van de gang, dan zegt dat iets over je inkomen en je status. Wat voor mijn ouders natuurlijk nog een extra reden is om de zakenrelaties van mijn vader hier bij ons thuis te ontvangen.

Terwijl pap en de minister aan de afgeruimde tafel blijven zitten om over het contract te spreken, ga ik snel even naar mijn slaapkamer om mijn handboek Economie te halen. Mijn vader en de minister zijn nu druk met elkaar aan het overleggen, en willen liever niet gestoord worden. Dan kan ik net zo goed in de woonkamer gaan zitten om de leerstof voor overmorgen nog één keer door te nemen.

Met mijn boek op schoot installeer ik me in de zetel. De deur naar de eetkamer staat wijd open zodat ik de stemmen van mijn ouders en onze gasten duidelijk kan horen. Maar omdat ik nu enkel wil lezen in plaats van echt te studeren, heb ik daar niet zo veel last van. Ik sla mijn boek open op de juiste pagina en begin weer van voor af aan.

_District 1 krijgt onder andere parels uit vier en dennennaalden uit zeven. District 3 stuurt een deel van zijn metaalproductie naar twee, zodat ze daar wapens en legervoertuigen kunnen maken. De farmaceutische industrie van district 6 maakt ook het basisbestanddeel van vomito, waarna dit met de trein naar negen gebracht wordt om het drankje zelf te bereiden…_

Ik ben zo geconcentreerd bezig dat de stemmen die vanuit de eetkamer komen me nauwelijks opvallen. Maar wanneer ik opeens het woord 'daklozen' hoor vallen, kijk ik op en laat ik mijn boek zakken. Blijkbaar zijn ze het eens geworden over het contract en zijn ze nu nog wat over koetjes en kalfjes aan het praten.

"Als het aan mij lag, zouden we alle straten in het Capitool schoonvegen," zegt de minister van Handel. "Niet alleen in het Centrum, maar ook in de buitenwijken."

"Mee eens," antwoordt mijn vader, "Ze veroorzaken al genoeg overlast. In plaats van hele dagen op straat rond te hangen, zouden ze beter een flat en een job zoeken. Zo moeilijk kan dat toch niet zijn? Wie echt aan de slag wil, vind je altijd wel iets. Vacatures genoeg."

"Als ze zich graag problemen op de hals halen, moeten ze dat eigenlijk zelf maar weten," vult de minister van Handel aan. "Ik ben er voorstander van om strenger tegen dat soort zwervers op te treden. Gelukkig zijn ze met niet zo veel en kom je ze maar af en toe tegen. In ieder geval steek ik altijd de straat over als ik er één zie."

"Wij blijven ook altijd zo ver mogelijk uit hun buurt," gaat pap verder. "Af en toe zie je hen in de buitenwijken langs de straat zitten om te bedelen, maar van mij krijgen ze geen cent. Ik snap niet hoe sommige mensen zo dom kunnen zijn om geld te geven aan iemand die zijn dagen wil doorbrengen met nietsdoen en in de stad rondhangen."

Ik klap mijn studieboek met een zucht dicht en ga rechtstreeks naar mijn slaapkamer. Daar hoef ik tenminste niet meer naar het geklaag van mijn vader en de minister te luisteren. Hoe beter ik de bezoekers van de Garage heb leren kennen, hoe meer ik me ben beginnen ergeren aan de vooroordelen die veel capitoolinwoners over hen hebben.

Op het eerste zicht klinken de dingen die mijn vader en de minister daarnet zeiden, natuurlijk heel logisch. Vroeger zou ik er misschien ook zo over gedacht hebben. Maar in de Garage heb ik geleerd dat niet alles zo eenvoudig is als het lijkt. Neem nu bijvoorbeeld Doran. Die verloor zijn werk als bouwvakker nadat hij door een ongeval op de werf een manke voet kreeg. Hij heeft daarna meer dan honderd sollicitatiebrieven gestuurd. Elke keer opnieuw ging de vacature uiteindelijk naar één van de vele andere kandidaten. Voor een bureaujob heeft Doran nooit het juiste diploma gehaald, want als kind wist hij al dat hij liever met zijn handen wilde werken. Hij is dan ook naar de vakschool gegaan. En hoewel hij daar een hele goede leerling was en op de werf veel praktijkervaring heeft opgedaan, is er natuurlijk niemand die een kreupele arbeider in dienst wil nemen.

Maar dat zijn dingen die mijn vader waarschijnlijk gewoon niet snapt, want zelf is hij in heel zijn leven geen dag werkloos geweest. Mijn grootvader heeft destijds de eerste winkels van Minerva geopend. Toen pap als jonge man net afgestudeerd was, mocht hij meteen beginnen in het familiebedrijf. Met elke promotie groeide hij door naar een hogere functie. Toen mijn grootvader bijna drie jaar geleden met pensioen ging, was het uiteraard zijn eigen zoon die hem mocht opvolgen. Mijn vader is nu CEO, maar zelf heeft hij nooit ook maar één sollicitatiebrief moeten versturen om aan werk te geraken.

Wat de minister van Handel beweerde over het zelf zoeken van problemen, geloof ik eerlijk gezegd ook niet meer. Onlangs bracht één van onze vaste bezoekers iemand mee die alles was kwijtgeraakt een zware brand in zijn appartement. En hoewel die man zwart op wit heeft kunnen bewijzen dat het vuur niet door zijn eigen onvoorzichtigheid ontstaan was, heeft de verzekeringsmaatschappij geen cent willen uitbetalen. Blijkbaar was er met zijn brandpolis iets niet in orde. Maar het ging om een klein detail waarvan zelfs mensen met een diploma Rechten moeite hebben om het echt te begrijpen. Kan je dan zeggen dat onze nieuwe klant zich helemaal zelf in de problemen gewerkt heeft?

Ik berg mijn schoolspullen op in mijn boekentas en ga naar de badkamer om alvast mijn tanden te poetsen. Omkleden doe ik straks wel, als de minister en zijn vrouw weer vertrokken zijn. Een gast goedenavond wensen in je nachtkledij is niet echt zoals het hoort. Mijn ouders zouden in ieder geval niet willen dat ik dat doe. Ik kan nog steeds het geluid van hun stemmen horen, ook al lukt het mij met een gesloten badkamerdeur natuurlijk niet om er een woord van te verstaan. Er klinkt zelfs gelach, waarschijnlijk zijn ze nu al over iets anders aan het praten. Maar toch heb ik wat moeite om het gesprek van daarnet volledig uit mijn hoofd te zetten.

Het is niet de eerste keer dat ik mijn vader zulke dingen over daklozen hoor zeggen, en ik begin me er steeds ongemakkelijker bij te voelen. Want ik weet nu al wat hij van mijn bezoekjes aan de Garage zal vinden. Soms vraag ik mij af of hij zich niet te veel laat beïnvloeden door de rijke, hooggeplaatste personen waar hij als CEO contact mee heeft. Die kijken natuurlijk allemaal neer op iedereen die het volgens hen niet gemaakt heeft in het leven. Het lijkt wel alsof ze hoe dan ook meer aan zichzelf denken dan aan andere mensen, want stuk voor stuk zijn ze grote fan van de Hongerspelen.

Een paar weken geleden hadden we hier thuis een belangrijke regeringsfunctionaris op bezoek, en die man was tijdens het diner de hele tijd bezig over de collectie arenawapens die hij verzameld had. Elk jaar koopt hij tijdens de Veiling één van de topstukken uit de net afgelopen Spelen. Deze keer was dat de pijl waarmee Katniss de jongen uit district 1 heeft neergeschoten. Hij beweerde zelfs dat hij het vooraf schoonmaken van alle geveilde voorwerpen een spijtige zaak vond. Een wapen waar het oorspronkelijke bloed nog op te zien is, zou volgens hem nog specialer zijn. Nu ik zelf tegen de Spelen ben, was dat voor mij wel even slikken. Maar mijn vader leek het niet echt te deren. Hoe meer hij als directeur van een groot bedrijf omgaat met mensen die vooral op geld en macht uit zijn, hoe meer hij zelf langzaam maar zeker ook zo lijkt te worden. Een volkomen meedogenloze zakenman zou ik hem niet echt durven noemen. Maar zijn mening tegenover mensen die op straat leven wil toch ook wel iets zeggen.

Ik houd mijn tandenborstel enkele seconden onder het speciale toestelletje dat de borstelhaartjes grondig schoonmaakt, en steek hem weer in het doosje dat bovenop mijn wastafel ligt. Daarna keer ik nog snel even terug naar de woonkamer. Onze gasten zullen nu wel op het punt staan om te vertrekken. Het zou onbeleefd zijn om me nu helemaal niet meer te laten zien. De minister en zijn vrouw staan inderdaad al bij de voordeur van ons appartement met hun jassen aan. Zodra ze weg zijn, zoek ik mijn badkamer weer op om me te douchen.

Na even nadenken kies ik zeep die naar jasmijn ruikt. Terwijl ik onder de warme straal sta, denk ik weer terug aan wat mijn vader en de minister daarstraks over daklozen zeiden. Ik heb mam niet horen meepraten. Maar toch ben ik er vrij zeker van dat ook zij zo weinig mogelijk met zwervers te maken wil hebben. Net als bijna alle volwassenen die ik ken. Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat ik zelf nooit echt in al die vooroordelen ben meegegaan?

Misschien omdat de allereerste dakloze die ik ooit in mijn leven ontmoette - de man in het Transferstation - duidelijk in een slachtofferrol zat. Tot die avond wist ik niet eens dat er mensen zonder huis bestonden. De eerste die ik tegenkwam, werd nog geen vijf minuten later al doodgeschoten door een groep vredebewakers. Ik kreeg meteen te zien hoe moeilijk het kan zijn om als zwerver in het Capitool te overleven, en heb dus nooit de kans gekregen om vooroordelen op te bouwen. Zonder dat ene incident zou ik waarschijnlijk gewoon alles geloofd hebben wat anderen over daklozen zeggen.

Ik draai de kraan dicht en stap de douche uit om mijn nachtkleding van het droogrek te nemen, maar het rek is leeg. Natuurlijk - ik heb vanochtend mijn pyama in de vuile was gegooid en ben domweg vergeten om een nieuwe klaar te hangen. Met een grote badhanddoek rond mijn lichaam gewikkeld ga ik naar mijn slaapkamer, waar ik meteen naar een schoon exemplaar begin te zoeken.

Blijkbaar ben ik ook nog eens vergeten om mijn bed op te maken. Het donsdeken en onderlaken liggen in een kluwen aan het voeteneinde, mijn kussen is zelfs op de grond gevallen. Met een zucht schud ik het deken uit en leg het weer op zijn plaats. Wanneer ik een hoek van de matras omhoog trek om het onderlaken weer tussen de lattenbodem en de matras te klemmen, valt mijn oog per ongeluk op de rugzak die nu al een hele tijd onder mijn bed verborgen ligt. Snel laat ik de matras weer vallen en kniel ik neer op de vloer. Ook al denken mijn ouders en hun vrienden heel negatief over de daklozen in het Capitool, toch heb ik er nog nooit spijt van gehad dat ik de mensen van de Garage heb leren kennen. En wat er ook gebeurt, ik wil dat ik altijd een herinnering aan hen zal kunnen bewaren.

Ik ga plat op mijn buik liggen en steek mijn rechterarm onder mijn bed. Op de tast vind ik een riem van de rugzak. Ik haak vier vingers achter de riem en trek het ding voorzichtig naar me toe. Enkele ogenblikken later zit ik geknield op de vloer van mijn kamer, met de feloranje zak naast mij.

Toen ik lid werd van het Capitoolverzet, waarschuwde Plutarch me voor de mogelijkheid dat ik misschien ooit betrapt zou worden en zou moeten onderduiken. Die kans is erg klein omdat ze mij normaal gezien geen echt gevaarlijke opdrachten zullen geven. Maar in theorie kan het wel. Vorig jaar - kort voordat ze me bij hun groep lieten komen - zijn drie van onze leden ontmaskerd als spionnen. Fulvia heeft mij en de anderen uitgebreid verteld hoe ze halsoverkop uit het Capitool weggevlucht zijn, waarbij ze al hun bezittingen moesten achterlaten. Het enige wat ze konden meenemen, waren de kleren die ze op dat moment aan hadden.

Dat leek me eerlijk gezegd toch maar een akelig idee, en daarom heb ik een rugzak gemaakt met de dingen die ik in zo'n geval absoluut bij me zou willen houden. Dan kan ik er in een noodgeval onmiddellijk vandoor gaan. Ik denk niet dat ik hem ooit nodig zal hebben, maar het geeft me toch een veilig gevoel.

De zak zelf heb ik bij Forestwalker gekocht. Hij ziet er exact zo uit als het exemplaar dat Katniss in de arena droeg. Sinds zij gewonnen heeft, is de verkoop van dit model enorm gestegen. Bijna al mijn leeftijdsgenoten willen er één. Maar zelf heb ik voor deze rugzak gekozen omdat hij erg stevig is en je er heel wat spullen in kwijt kan. Zelfs zonder de klep te openen weet ik precies wat er nu in zit.

In gedachten ga ik nog eens het hele lijstje af. Een dekentje van een erg dunne maar sterk isolerende stof. De roze jurk en zilverkleurige riem die mijn vriendinnen me op mijn zestiende verjaardag gegeven hebben. Het bonten ondergoed en de ballerina's die ik kocht toen ik na Kivo's dood met Dennis en Alcyone ging praten. Een paar crackers. Cash geld. Een klein flesje cola. Een dure gouden halsketting. Mijn fototoestel, eigenlijk een kleine Holo waarmee je foto's kan nemen en bewaren.

Die laatste twee dingen zijn misschien niet echt nuttig, maar ik zou het heel erg vinden moest ik ze kwijt geraken. De ketting heb ik van mijn vader gekregen. En aan sommige foto's die in de Holo opgeslagen zitten, heb ik mooie herinneringen. Vanavond wil ik nog een laatste voorwerp aan de lijst toevoegen.

Ik maak de rugzak open en begin in één van mijn bureauladen te rommelen totdat ik ergens achterin de schuif eindelijk vind wat ik zoek. De leren enkelband die Doran onlangs in een buitenwijk op straat heeft gevonden. Iemand moet hem verloren hebben, maar de eigenaar was natuurlijk nergens meer te bekennen. Doran kon er zelf niets mee doen en heeft hem daarom aan mij gegeven.

Hoewel ik het eigenlijk nog wel een mooie enkelband vind - gemaakt van bruin, ongeverfd leer dat in een simpel patroon gevlochten is - ben ik niet van plan om hem te dragen. Normaal gezien koop ik nooit zulke eenvoudige sieraden, dus mijn ouders zouden zeker willen weten waar hij vandaan komt. Maar omdat het een cadeau van Doran is, wil ik hem niet verliezen. Zeker niet nu ik de harde woorden van mijn vader en de Minister van Handel gehoord heb. Snel steek ik de enkelband ergens opzij in de rugzak, waarna ik de flap weer stevig sluit en de zak terug onder mijn bed schuif.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 4 alweer! Dit is eerder een soort van tussen-hoofdstuk, al ben ik er zelf toch vrij tevreden mee. In dit soort hoofdstukken probeer ik vaak informatie te verwerken die van belang is voor het verhaal, maar die ik niet meteen ergens anders kwijt kan. Hier heb ik dat bijvoorbeeld gedaan met de manier waarop melk geproduceerd wordt. Volgens de logica van mijn verhaal zou dat district 9 moeten zijn, maar het is natuurlijk onzin om te beweren dat district 10 hier helemaal niet mee te maken heeft. **

**Daarnaast wilde ik de scène met het mes ook heel graag gebruiken. Ik heb me altijd afgevraagd waarom de mensen van het Capitool de Hongerspelen niet erg lijken te vinden en heb nooit geloofd dat ze allemaal van nature uit sadistisch zijn. Verder vind ik het ook interessant om de denkwijze ****van een fan en een tegenstander met elkaar te vergelijken (zeker als je bedenkt dat Aludra zelf ook ooit fan is geweest, en zelf redeneerde zoals een voorstander van de Spelen). **

**Het volgende hoofdstuk heeft weer wat meer met spionnenwerk te maken en komt normaal gezien over twee weken online. Maar ik kijk nu al erg uit naar jullie reviews van dit hoofdstuk!**


	5. Nachtwerk

HOOFDSTUK 5: NACHTWERK

Zo stil mogelijk duw ik de toegangsdeur van het appartementsblok open terwijl ik de grote handtas met pamfletten tegen mij aandruk. De scharnieren piepen een beetje, dus zodra de kier voor mij groot genoeg is om er door te kunnen, glip ik naar binnen en laat ik de deur zachtjes weer dichtvallen. Fulvia heeft mij en de anderen aangeraden om de lamp in de hal niet aan te doen als het niet echt nodig is. Gelukkig valt er genoeg licht van de straatlantaarns naar binnen om de reeks brievenbussen te kunnen zien die tegen de linkermuur hangt.

Ik knip mijn handtas open en steek snel een foldertje in elke bus. Goed dat ze hier geen kleppen hebben, daardoor kan ik een stuk gemakkelijker en stiller werken. Intussen hou ik mijn oren gespitst om elk verdacht geluid meteen te kunnen horen. Maar alles blijft rustig. Wie thuis is, zal nu wel in bed liggen. Zorgvuldig let ik erop dat ik niet per ongeluk twee pamfletten tegelijk vastpak, nu ik handschoenen draag. Al heb ik bewust het dunste paar uit mijn kleerkast aangetrokken. Toch waag ik het er niet op om ze uit te doen, want Fulvia heeft heel nadrukkelijk gezegd hoe belangrijk het is dat er geen enkele vingerafdruk op onze pamfletten staat. Dat is nog steeds één van de duidelijkste sporen die je kan achterlaten.

Zodra alle brievenbussen gevuld zijn, steek ik de overige pamfletten weer in de plastieken zak die in mijn handtas zit. Zo kan ik in een noodsituatie de hele zak met foldertjes en al in één beweging uit de tas trekken en weggooien. In één van de vuilbakken die op regelmatige afstanden op de stoep staan, of in een rioolput. Als de vredebewakers me hiermee betrappen, dan zit ik diep in de problemen. Gelukkig kan je die typische witte uniformen al van veraf herkennen. Eigenlijk zou ik me beter op mijn gemak voelen als we deze opdracht in groepjes van twee konden doen. Maar Plutarch heeft zo enorm veel pamflettenlaten drukken dat hij en Fulvia uiteindelijk toch maar besloten hebben om iedereen apart op pad te sturen. Per slot van rekening telt het volledige Capitoolverzet maar een stuk of vijfentwintig leden.

Toch heb ik tijdens mijn ronde door de straten al heel wat keren aan Alcyone's vriendin gedacht. Vorige zomer, toen ik in het appartement van Dennis was om over Kivo te praten, heeft Alcyone mij verteld hoe zij gearresteerd werd tijdens het ophangen van zelfgemaakte protestaffiches. En ze heeft er zwaar voor moeten boeten. Maar ik weet ook dat Plutarch en Fulvia er heel goed op gelet hebben dat je uit onze foldertjes niet kan afleiden wie ze geschreven heeft. Zelfs als ik de plastieken zak gewoon ergens over een haag in een tuin gooi en er meteen vandoor ga voordat iemand mijn gezicht duidelijk kan zien, zal het voor de vredebewakers achteraf heel erg moeilijk worden om echt zwart op wit te bewijzen dat ze van mij zijn. Zolang er maar geen vingerafdrukken op staan. Ik schud de gedachten aan Alcyone's vriendin van me af en ga snel weer aan het werk. Nog twee blokken van elk tien appartementen en dan ben ik volledig klaar met de woonwijk die ik moest doen.

Het is intussen al half één 's nachts geworden en ik zal blij zijn als het erop zit. Overdag kunnen we natuurlijk geen illegale foldertjes uitdelen. Daarom zijn we pas 's avonds laat op weg gegaan. Om te vermijden dat iemand van ons de ochtend erna vroeg uit zijn bed zou moeten, hebben we voor de nacht van zaterdag op zondag gekozen. In het weekend zijn er rond deze tijd nog heel wat feestvierders op de been, dus echt verdacht is het niet om nu de straat op te gaan. Het enige nadeel aan dit late uur is dat we bij eventuele problemen niet zoals gewoonlijk de ondergrondse tunnels in kunnen vluchten, want alle pods zijn nu actief.

Ik duik even weg in de schaduwen van de inkomhal wanneer ik een wijkpatrouille van twee vredebewakers zie voorbijwandelen. Zodra ik zeker weet dat ze deze rij appartementen gepasseerd zijn, duw ik de deur open en ga ik naar buiten. Ik ben ongeveer halverwege het grindpad dat me door de voortuin naar de straat zal brengen wanneer ik opeens geritsel in de haag vlak naast mij hoor, gevolgd door een luid geblaf.

Ik schrik me rot, en zonder er verder bij na te denken leg ik in een sprint de twintig meter af die me nog scheiden van het onbebouwde stuk grond aan de andere kant van de straat, pal tegenover het flatgebouw waar ik net uit kwam. Achter een hoge struik laat ik me plat op mijn buik vallen, met mijn handtas stijf tegen me aangedrukt. Ik vloek binnensmonds wanneer mijn rechteronderbeen bovenop een tak met doornen terecht komt. _Waar kwam dat stomme beest opeens vandaan? Zo meteen wordt heel de buurt nog wakker! Ik kreeg niet eens de kans om die pamfletten weg te gooien. _Net op dat moment gaat het licht bij de bewoner van de tuin met de hond aan, en zie ik dat ook de twee vredebewakers op hun stappen teruggekeerd zijn. Nu zit ik helemaal in de val.

Ik haal vlug de twintig foldertjes die ik nog over heb uit mijn handtas en leg ze tussen de wortels van de struik. Voor alle zekerheid gooi ik er nog een paar handenvol aarde bovenop, totdat ze helemaal onder het zand liggen. Als ze mij hiermee betrappen, dan hang ik. Ik druk mijn lichaam tegen de droge grond alsof ik er in wil kruipen en wacht met bonzend hart af. Gelukkig is het kluwen van takken dicht genoeg om me volledig achter te verstoppen. Ook al is het winter en is de struik dus kaal. Ik denk niet dat ze me vanaf de straat kunnen zien. Terwijl ik probeer na te denken over de beste manier om hier weg te geraken, hoor ik dat de eigenaar van de hond naar buiten komt en met de vredebewakers begint te praten. Luid genoeg om alles te kunnen verstaan.

"Ik heb daarnet mijn hond even in de tuin gelaten omdat hij aan de deur begon te krabben," begint hij zijn uitleg. "De eigenaar van het gebouw maakt er niet echt een probleem van. Zolang we alles de ochtend erna maar zelf gaan opruimen. Hij moet iets gehoord of geroken hebben, maar vraag me niet wat."

"Dus u heeft niets verdachts gemerkt?"

"Nee, eigenlijk niet. Zelf heb ik in ieder geval niets gezien."

Vanuit mijn schuilplaats kan ik zien dat de drie mannen nu met hun rug naar mij staan. De vredebewakers zijn over het tien meter lange grindpad tot vlak bij de deur van de inkomhal gewandeld. Als er nu aan de overkant van de straat een late voorbijganger zou passeren, zouden ze dat waarschijnlijk niet meteen verdacht vinden. Hoe dan ook kan ik hier niet eeuwig blijven. Maar wat als ze toch lastige vragen beginnen te stellen?

Opeens krijg ik een idee. Ik haal mijn portefeuille tevoorschijn en steek mijn identiteitskaart vlak naast het visitekaartje van mijn vader. Dat heb ik altijd bij me omdat het telefoonnummer en adres van zijn werk erop staan. Hopelijk heb ik het niet nodig, en ik weet eigenlijk ook niet of dit plan zal werken. Maar goed, ik kan het altijd proberen. Het is beter dan niets. Ik gluur nog eens voorzichtig tussen de takken door en zie dat de patrouille en de man met de hond nog steeds druk met elkaar aan het discussiëren zijn. Blijkbaar vinden ze het te koud buiten, want ze gaan alle drie de inkomhal van het gebouw binnen. _Nu of nooit,_ mompel ik tegen mezelf.

Ik kom overeind, sluip zo stil mogelijk het braakland uit en wandel rustig de andere kant op. Moest die buurtbewoner me hebben zien wegrennen, dan zou ik dit risico natuurlijk niet kunnen nemen. Maar in het struikgewas blijven zitten totdat iedereen weg is, lijkt me ook geen goed idee. Misschien zullen die twee bewakers voor alle zekerheid toch eens controleren of er echt niets aan de hand is, en dan komen ze waarschijnlijk ook hier even kijken. Want dit onbebouwde stuk grond is hier in de directe omgeving de enige plaats waar iemand zich zou kunnen verbergen. En het is eigenlijk ook veel te koud om minuten lang op de grond te blijven liggen.

Ik ben zo'n veertig meter verder wanneer ik achter mijn rug hoor hoe de vredebewakers me terugroepen. Mijn adem stokt even, maar in de opleiding heb ik geleerd dat je altijd kalm moet blijven. Dus draai ik me om en blijf ik rustig wachten terwijl ze naar me toekomen, zoals elke normale voorbijganger zou doen. Wanneer een wijkpatrouille iemand tegenhoudt, vragen ze meestal eerst je voor- en familienaam. Dus zeg ik gewoon dat ik Aludra Dawson heet en haal ik meteen mijn portefeuille boven om mijn identiteitskaart te tonen. Gelukkig heb ik daarnet de laatste pamfletten uit mijn handtas gehaald. Hoewel ik er zelf niets over zeg, zien de twee vredebewakers natuurlijk meteen het visitekaartje dat vlak naast mijn paspoort steekt.

"Geoffrey Dawson? Is dat niet de grote baas van Minerva?" vraagt de jongste van de twee aan zijn collega.

"Ik denk het wel … ik zie het hier trouwens ook op dat kaartje staan. Dan is hij waarschijnlijk haar vader."

"Onze commandant heeft me na het Galadiner nog verteld dat hij daar de grote baas van Minerva gezien heeft. Samen met zijn vrouw en dochter," bevestigt de andere bewaker.

"Maar goed, even ernstig nu," zegt hij terwijl hij zijn blik weer naar mij wendt. "We hebben daarnet gesproken met een bewoner van dat appartement daar. En hoewel er uiteindelijk niets aan de hand was, hebben we wel ontdekt dat iemand blijkbaar verboden pamfletten in de brievenbussen gestoken heeft. Dat kan nog niet zo lang geleden gebeurd zijn. Die man beweert dat hij hooguit een twintigtal minuten geleden thuis is gekomen en hij weet zeker dat er toen nog niets in de bussen zat. Heb jij toevallig iets verdachts gezien?"

"Nee, meneer," antwoordt ik met een zo neutraal mogelijke stem. Ik ga meteen verder met het verhaaltje dat ik vanochtend speciaal voor situaties als deze heb verzonnen. "Ik kom net terug van een verjaardagsfeestje bij een klasgenote die hier in de buurt woont. Ze heeft mij gezegd dat ik bij het eerste kruispunt naar links moet, en dat daar ergens een taxistandplaats is."

Dat laatste is ook echt zo. Ik heb zelfs doelbewust aan de andere leden van het Verzet gevraagd om deze wijk te mogen doen, zodat ik vervoer naar huis zou hebben. De Transfer is nu natuurlijk al lang dicht. Een rijbewijs heb ik nog niet, en ik kon moeilijk aan mijn ouders vragen om me te brengen.

"Ik hoorde wel een hond blaffen toen ik voorbij die winkel wandelde," voeg ik er nog aan toe terwijl ik naar de bakkerij aan het begin van de straat wijs. "Maar ik heb eigenlijk niets raars gezien."

"In orde, dan kan je verder gaan," zegt de oudste bewaker. "Maar ga wel rechtstreeks naar de taxistandplaats, want je weet nooit wie je 's avonds laat op straat tegenkomt. Zeker hier in een buitenwijk."

Even later stap ik aan een normaal tempo verder. Pas wanneer ik aan het einde van de straat ben en linksaf sla zonder dat iemand me volgt, durf ik opgelucht adem te halen. Dat heeft niet veel gescheeld. Fulvia beweert altijd dat een ongeluk in een heel klein hoekje kan zitten. En inderdaad, als die hond niet uitgerekend nu zijn poot had willen optillen, dan was er helemaal niets gebeurd. Al werd het wel even spannend toen die patrouille me aansprak. Mijn ouders hebben me altijd geleerd dat ik respect moet hebben voor vredebewakers, omdat die onze veiligheid garanderen. Vooral pap vindt dat heel erg belangrijk. Dit was de eerste keer dat ik echt tegen vredebewakers gelogen heb. Iets waar mijn vader me heel zeker voor zou straffen moest hij erachter komen. Maar dankzij mijn stiekeme bezoeken aan de Garage ben ik al bij al vrij handig geworden in het bedenken van allerlei uitvluchten. Fulvia zegt soms dat het een goede voorbereiding op ons spionnenwerk was. En ook hier heeft ze gelijk.

Al is het eigenlijk geen toeval dat de patrouille me zo gemakkelijk heeft laten gaan. Blijkbaar hadden ze me inderdaad niet uit het braakland tevoorschijn zien komen, en dachten ze dus dat ik een gewone voorbijganger was. Maar dankzij het visitekaartje van pap wisten ze ook dat ik de dochter van een vrij rijke en belangrijke persoon ben. Hoewel dat zeker geen reden zou zijn om me in de rechtbank een voorkeursbehandeling te geven, zorgt het er toch voor dat ze mij niet zo snel van spionageactiviteiten zullen verdenken. Waarom zou uitgerekend iemand met een vader als de mijne willen dat onze president wordt afgezet, en daar zelfs actief aan meewerken? Eigenlijk is het best stom dat nogal wat mensen - ook vredebewakers - onbewust zo redeneren. Maar zo zit het Capitool nu eenmaal in elkaar. Status betekent hier heel veel.

Toch weet ik dat mijn familienaam me niet altijd zal kunnen redden. Als ik ooit echt ontmaskerd word als rebel en ik kan niet op tijd onderduiken, dan zal ik heel waarschijnlijk eindigen als een avox. Of misschien zelfs als een ter dood veroordeelde verraadster. Een jaar of twee, drie geleden zijn een jongen en een meisje die niet veel ouder waren dan ik betrapt op rebellenwerk. In het Capitoolverzet hadden ze al te horen gekregen waar ze veilig zouden zijn. Maar nog voordat Plutarch de kans kreeg om hen zelf naar die plek te brengen, moesten ze hals over kop uit deze stad wegvluchten. Blijkbaar zijn ze wekenlang - of is het maanden lang? - te voet door de bossen getrokken. Tot de hovercraft van de vredebewakers hen uiteindelijk terugvond, net buiten de hekken van district 12. Het meisje werd een avox, de jongen is gedood. Ook al waren ze in het Capitool geboren en nog niet eens meerderjarig.

Het verbaast mij eerlijk gezegd dat die twee zo ver geraakt zijn. Blijkbaar lag hun onderduikadres ergens in twaalf, want voorbij dat district is er alleen nog maar wildernis. Ik hoop maar dat ze mij nooit zullen betrappen. Al zegt Fulvia dat ik het tot nu toe heel goed gedaan heb. Ze zal het ook niet erg vinden dat ik de laatste twee appartementsblokken van de straat heb overgeslagen, want onze eigen veiligheid is volgens haar nog steeds het belangrijkste. Hopelijk vind niemand de pamfletten die ik op het braakland gedumpt heb. Maar die kans is al bij al vrij klein en er staan toch geen vingerafdrukken op. Niet van mij, en ook niet van de anderen.

Zelfs al vinden de vredebewakers die foldertjes, ze zullen nooit kunnen uitvissen van wie ze zijn. Net zoals ze nooit kunnen bewijzen wie de mensen zijn die vannacht in meer dan één wijk de brievenbussen gevuld hebben. Alle flatgebouwen met bewakingscamera's in de inkomhal hebben we heel zorgvuldig gemeden. Even vertraag ik mijn pas, terwijl ik overweeg om terug te gaan en die laatste twintig exemplaren weer op te graven zodat ik ze alsnog in een rioolput kan gooien. Maar de eigenaar van de hond is waarschijnlijk nog wakker. Misschien zal hij zich vragen gaan stellen wanneer hij me nog een keer voorbij ziet wandelen. En de pamfletten in de brievenbussen, die worden eigenlijk toch ook allemaal 'gevonden'? Dus besluit ik uiteindelijk om toch maar verder te gaan.

Ik stap stevig door tot ik bij de taxistandplaats ben. Eerlijk gezegd zal ik pas helemaal gerust zijn als ik weer thuis ben. Niet vanwege de kans om in mijn eentje zwervers tegen het lijf te lopen, zoals die vredebewaker daarnet gesuggereerd heeft. Want dat was precies wat hij bedoelde toen hij zei dat je 's nachts moet opletten met de mensen die je in een buitenwijk tegenkomt. Al ben ik er zeker van dat vredebewakers voor mij op dit moment een stuk gevaarlijker zijn dan daklozen.

Ik weet zelf ook wel dat niet iedereen die op straat leeft even aardig is. Af en toe lees je in de krant inderdaad iets over iemand die door een stel zwervers bestolen is. Maar toch weet ik vrij zeker dat ik wat zo'n dingen betreft iets veiliger ben dan de meeste mensen. Dennis en Alcyone hebben er altijd voor gezorgd dat echt onbetrouwbare personen het bestaan van de Garage niet zouden ontdekken. Vandaar de regel dat je er pas binnen mag als een andere klant je de eerste paar keren meeneemt.

Maar in het Capitool leven er naar schatting hoogstens driehonderd mensen op staat. Zelfs de meest louche figuren hebben na al die maanden vast en zeker in de gaten gekregen dat ik blijkbaar goed bevriend ben met een aantal daklozen. En ook al weten zij natuurlijk niet waarom dat zo is, ze snappen wel dat ze mij om die reden beter met rust laten. Wie uitgerekend mij lastig valt, krijgt waarschijnlijk binnen de kortste keren nachtelijk bezoek van iemand die het hem betaald komt zetten. Daarnaast hebben de klanten van de Garage mij vaak genoeg verteld welke plekken je 's nachts beter vermijdt, en voor wie je echt moet oppassen. Dat is natuurlijk allemaal geen garantie. Maar ik loop er toch minder risico door.

Op de parkeerstrook van de standplaats zie ik twee lege taxi's staan. Zodra ik betaald heb en de auto terug richting Centrum rijdt, valt de spanning eindelijk volledig van me af en voel ik meteen ook de vermoeidheid opkomen. Mijn ouders zullen al wel in bed liggen. Maar ze wisten dat ik naar een 'verjaardagsfeestje' ging en dat zo'n feestje op zaterdagavond al eens langer kan duren dan gepland.

Wanneer de taxi voor de deur van ons flatgebouw stopt, stap ik uit en ga ik naar binnen. Hier steken geen pamfletten in de brievenbussen. We hebben ze enkel in een aantal buitenwijken verdeeld. Ten eerste is er in het Centrum veel meer camerabewaking, en ten tweede woont hier het rijkere deel van de bevolking. Niemand in het Capitool zal gemakkelijk te overtuigen zijn van het idee dat ons land onrechtvaardig in elkaar zit, maar rijke mensen zullen het waarschijnlijk nog veel moeilijker geloven. Dus vonden we het niet echt zinvol om ook hier foldertjes uit te delen.

Ik vraag me nog steeds af of onze actie van vandaag in de buitenwijken _wel _nut zal hebben. Toen we in Messalla's flat vergaderden, heb ik mijn twijfels voor mezelf gehouden. Maar ik kan het natuurlijk mis hebben. Naast mij zijn er nog een heel aantal aantal andere verzetsleden op pad gegaan vanavond, en morgen - zondag - wil ik een paar uur naar de Garage gaan. Deze en volgende week zitten we in de box van Dennis. Om daar te geraken moet ik door één van de buitenwijken gaan die we voor deze actie hadden uitgekozen. Als ik mijn ogen en oren onderweg goed open hou, dan zal ik misschien morgen al weten of we iets bereikt hebben.

* * *

De bijna lege shuttlebus begint te vertragen en door de luidspreker aan het plafond hoor ik de mededeling "Eindstation lijn zes" klinken. Zodra ik weer bovengronds sta, ga ik meteen op weg naar het parkeerterrein waar de garagebox van Dennis is. Ik ben hier nu al zo vaak geweest dat ik bijna blindelings de juiste richting uit wandel. Er is sneeuw gevallen toen ik vannacht in bed lag en het witte tapijt dat de pastelkleurige straatstenen bedekt, dempt het geluid van mijn voetstappen.

Omdat het vandaag best wel koud is, zijn er niet zo veel mensen op straat. Ik denk dat dit één van de strengste winters in jaren is. Op tv hebben we zelfs gehoord dat er in het oosten van Panem - waar district 12 ligt -bijna een week geleden een echte sneeuwstorm is geweest. Maar ik had hoe dan ook niet verwacht dat de mensen op straat over onze foldertjes zouden spreken. Als ze die inderdaad gelezen hebben en er over willen praten, dan zullen ze dat binnen de muren van hun appartement doen. Je bent natuurlijk op geen enkele manier verantwoordelijk voor wat anderen stiekem in je brievenbus steken, en je kan er dan ook niet voor gestraft worden. Zelf wou ik ook alleen maar aan deze actie meewerken omdat ik zeker wist dat we er niemand mee in gevaar zouden brengen. Maar in het openbaar over illegaal drukwerk discussiëren gaat voor de meeste mensen waarschijnlijk toch een paar stappen te ver.

Zodra ik aan een flatgebouw kom waarvan ik zeker weet dat het vannacht bezoek gekregen heeft, ga ik de inkomhal binnen. Hoewel er op zondag geen gewone post wordt bedeeld, zijn er een aantal populaire kranten en tijdschriften die een speciale zondagseditie hebben. Ook vandaag zijn er mensen die hun brievenbus leegmaken. Omdat het al na twee uur 's middags is, zullen ze dat nu al wel gedaan hebben. Onze pamfletten moeten dus al gevonden zijn.

Het eerste wat ik zie als ik de toegangsdeur open duw, is de grote kartonnen doos die onder de brievenbussen op de grond staat. Bewoners die niet geïnteresseerd zijn in de reclamefolders die ze bijna elke dag krijgen, kunnen alles daar in gooien. Ik werp een blik in de doos en zie meteen een heel aantal bekend uitziende pamfletten liggen. Ik zucht teleurgesteld. Hier was ik al bang voor, ook al durfde ik dat niet echt tegen Fulvia en de anderen te zeggen. Onze foldertjes zijn rechtstreeks van uit de bus in de papierbak gedumpt. De mensen hebben niet eens de moeite gedaan om ze mee naar boven te nemen. Laat staan om ze grondig te lezen en eventueel aan iemand anders door te geven. Want ik zie dat de pamfletten zelfs niet eens een beetje gekreukt of geplooid zijn.

Onderweg naar het parkeerterrein ga ik ook in een aantal andere flatgebouwen een kijkje nemen. Maar het resultaat is overal hetzelfde. Veel mensen zijn niet echt geïnteresseerd in reclamebrochures van winkels en modehuizen. Waarom zouden ze dan geloof hechten aan allerlei beschuldigingen tegen de regering die in één of ander illegaal verspreid pamflet staan? Misschien zijn er wel degelijk een paar mensen die onze tekst toch bekeken hebben. Maar ik weet nu al dat het er zeker niet veel zullen zijn. Na zeven appartementsblokken heb ik genoeg gezien. Onze actie is mislukt, dat is wel duidelijk. Mijn collega-rebellen zullen nu ook wel snappen dat we het de volgende keer beter anders aanpakken. Misschien moeten we eerst een doelgroep zoeken in plaats van willekeurig foldertjes uit te delen.

Wanneer ik na een wandeling van ongeveer tien minuten bij de garagebox van Dennis kom, zie ik dat de toegangspoort op een kier staat. Blijkbaar zijn hij en zijn vrouw Alcyone er al. Ik ga naar binnen en trek het tochtgordijn achter me goed dicht, zodat de kou en de wind buiten blijven. Met een paar keer stampen op de vloermat schud ik de sneeuw van mijn voeten.

"Dag Aludra," zegt Dennis meteen. "We gaan vandaag verse soep maken, omdat het buiten zo koud is. Kan jij ons helpen om de groeten alvast in stukjes te snijden? Alcyone is net even weg om ze uit de koffer van onze auto te halen."

"Geen probleem," antwoord ik terwijl ik op zoek ga naar een mes en daarna aan de tafel in het midden van de box ga zitten. Dan valt mijn oog op onze verzameling tapijten. We hebben er in totaal vijf, allemaal gemaakt van een dikke stof. De meeste staan gewoon rechtop en opgerold in de hoek achteraan, maar één exemplaar ligt uitgespreid op de grond.

"Er zijn vannacht een paar klanten hier blijven slapen," bevestigt Dennis meteen mijn gedachten.

"En als het blijft vriezen, zullen ze dat straks opnieuw doen," vult Alcyone aan terwijl ze met een bak vol groenten binnen komt.

Even later zitten we alle drie rond de tafel. Alcyone schilt de aardappelen, Dennis is bezig met de wortelen. Zelf snij ik een aantal stengels selder in stukjes. Ondertussen praten we wat over het weer en over de verhalen die onze klanten ons soms vertellen. Dat is nog altijd de beste manier om het werk sneller vooruit te doen gaan. Het duurt dan ook niet erg lang voordat we een grote ketel vol gesneden groenten hebben. Ik hou de gebruikte messen onder het kraantje in de muur terwijl Alcyone een paar bouillonblokjes bij de groenten gooit.

De soep staat net op het fornuis wanneer Rana binnenkomt, de dakloze vrouw die ook avox is en die hier vorige jaar in de lente voor de eerste keer is geweest. Ze haalt meteen een bundeltje papieren uit de binnenzak van haar jas en geeft het aan mij. Zelfs zonder dat ze iets zegt, weet ik meteen wat het is.

Toen ik lid werd van het Capitoolverzet en naar de eerste groepsbijeenkomsten ging, was het schooljaar nog maar net begonnen. Toch duurde het niet lang voordat ik merkte dat voltijds studeren en ondergronds rebellenwerk niet altijd even goed samengaan. Zeker als je leerkrachten sterk in 'zelfstandig werken' geloven en daarom voortdurend allerlei uitgebreide huiswerkopdrachten bedenken. Maar mijn vrienden in de Garage hadden al snel door wat er aan de hand was, en ze besloten om mij te helpen door een deel van mijn schooltaken over te nemen.

Ik ga opnieuw aan tafel zitten en strijk de papieren glad. De nieuwe wiskundeleraar van wie we dit jaar les krijgen, heeft de gewoonte om ons elke week een reeks van vijftien vraagstukken mee te geven. Die moeten tegen de eerstvolgende maandag opgelost zijn. Als ik het helemaal zelf doe, ben ik daar toch minstens twee tot drie uur mee bezig - ongeveer de lengte van een normale Verzetsvergadering. Gelukkig voor mij was wiskunde vroeger Rana's favoriete vak, en vindt ze het niet erg om mij een handje toe te steken door in mijn plaats die oefeningen te maken. Op de papieren die ik nu van haar gekregen heb, staan alle antwoorden plus de manier waarop zij ze heeft uitgerekend. Het enige wat ik vanavond nog hoef te doen, is het hele zaakje in het net overschrijven. Anders zouden ze op school zien dat dit niet mijn eigen handschrift is. Gewoonlijk probeer ik dan ook te begrijpen wat Rana precies gedaan heeft. Bij een overhoring moet ik het natuurlijk zelf kunnen.

Nadat ik Rana uitgebreid bedankt heb, berg ik de papieren op in mijn handtas. Doran en een paar andere klanten zijn net binnengekomen. Dennis en ik zetten meteen een aantal extra stoelen klaar. Eerlijk gezegd heb ik nog altijd wat moeite met het idee dat de bezoekers van de Garage tijd steken in opdrachten die voor mij bedoeld zijn. Maar Rana en de anderen die me helpen, beweren dat ze er zelf geen enkel probleem mee hebben. Want, zo zeggen ze, op deze manier kunnen ze onrechtstreeks toch hun steentje bijdragen aan het verzet.

Van Rana weet ik dat ze eigenlijk zelf ook wel lid van Plutarchs groep had willen worden. Maar ze heeft als dakloze al meer dan één negatieve ervaring met vredebewakers achter de rug, waardoor ze zich nu niet meer aan spionnenwerk durft te wagen. Niemand die haar dat kwalijk neemt. Ik ben allang blij dat ik dankzij haar van de wekelijkse reeks vraagstukken verlost ben.

Een paar klanten hebben me zelfs verteld dat ze me graag met mijn schoolwerk helpen omdat het hen tenminste iets te doen geeft. Het leven als dakloze kan nogal eentonig zijn, omdat je geen werk meer hebt en nergens echt welkom bent. Blijkbaar brengen veel zwervers heel wat tijd door met gewoon doelloos rondwandelen. Dat verdrijft de verveling en het houdt je warm. Natuurlijk geef ik niet al mijn huistaken aan de daklozen en doe ik een groot deel ervan nog steeds zelf. Ik wil niet dat het op profiteren gaat lijken, en sommige dingen leer je alleen maar door er zelf mee bezig te zijn. Toch zou het zonder hun hulp voor mij een stuk moeilijker zijn om naar alle belangrijke vergaderingen te kunnen gaan.

Zodra Alcyone zegt dat de soep klaar is, beginnen we met zijn allen de tafel te dekken. Dennis schept voor iedereen een portie uit. Ik ga in de koelkast op zoek naar iets te drinken en vind op het onderste schap nog een fles cola die bijna vol is. Als we die vandaag leegmaken, hebben we weer wat meer plaats. Jammer dat onze koelkast zo klein is. Maar deze garagebox is zelf ook niet al te groot, dus Dennis heeft na het ondertekenen van het huurcontract goed nagedacht over de manier waarop hij en Alcyone hem wilden inrichten. Het is eigenlijk al een hele prestatie dat we hier een koelkast hebben.

Ik klap het deurtje dicht en ga samen met de anderen aan tafel zitten. Alcyone deelt voor iedereen een lepel uit. Eten gebeurt hier nooit in stilte, en bijna iedereen heeft wel iets te vertellen.

Doran laat ons weten dat een kennis van hem, die ook op straat leeft, zijn vaste slaapplaats dreigt te verliezen. Tot nu toe lag hij elke nacht in het portiek van een leegstaande winkel. Maar blijkbaar heeft de eigenaar daarvan eindelijk een huurder gevonden. Over zes of zeven weken zal er in dat gebouw een nieuwe traiteurzaak komen, dus tegen dan moet Dorans vriend een andere plek gevonden hebben. We beloven allemaal dat we onze ogen goed open zullen houden. Zelf zal ik ook wat in de stad rondkijken, hoewel ik eigenlijk niet zo heel vaak buiten het Centrum kom. Gelukkig weet ik uit de verhalen die ik hier hoor ongeveer hoe je een geschikte slaapplaats kan herkennen.

Dennis zegt zelfs dat Dorans vriend in een noodgeval enkele dagen in één van onze garageboxen kan slapen. Het is eigenlijk jammer dat we geen permanente nachtopvang kunnen organiseren. Maar daar hebben we helaas de middelen niet voor. Als we één dakloze voor langere tijd bij ons zouden laten logeren, dan zouden alle anderen dat waarschijnlijk ook willen. En zo veel plaats hebben we nu ook weer niet. Maar als één van ons toevallig ergens een goede slaapplek ziet, dan kunnen we dat altijd aan Doran doorgeven.

Een andere zwerver vertelt over de verse appels die hij eergisteren in een openbare vuilnisbak heeft gevonden. Het was een pak van zes stuks en er was slechts één appel uit gehaald. Blijkbaar had de koper er niets beter op gevonden dan de rest gewoon weg te gooien, met verpakking en al. Vroeger zou ik er niet zo'n drukte over gemaakt hebben. Er komt zo veel bij het afval terecht. Maar sinds Finnick - en later ook het Capitoolverzet - me uitgelegd hebben hoe het er in sommige districten aan toe gaat, vind ik het zonde om op zo'n manier voedsel te verspillen. Nu ja, onze klant heeft er een goede maaltijd aan gehad.

Alcyone en ikzelf hebben de laatste nieuwtjes uit het Stadscentrum meegebracht. In de Garage praten we daar wel vaker over, want de straten binnen de Ringweg zijn voor onze bezoekers nog altijd strikt verboden terrein. Iemand zonder vast adres die in het Centrum wordt aangetroffen, eindigt als avox. Tijdens het Hongerspelenseizoen - vanaf Boetedag tot en met het vertrek van de winnaar uit het Capitool - worden overtreders zelfs zonder pardon geëxecuteerd. Onder onze klanten hebben we inderdaad een aantal mensen die hun stem kwijt zijn. Zoals Rana, bijvoorbeeld, die nu naast mij aan tafel zit.

Ik weet niet of ze haar tong hebben afgesneden vóór of na het moment waarop ze uit haar flat gezet werd. Dat heb ik haar nooit durven vragen. Vroeger ging ik avoxen zo veel mogelijk uit de weg, omdat ik wist dat ze één of ander misdrijf hadden gepleegd. Maar sinds ik in de Garage werk, heb ik geleerd dat sommige avoxen best nog wel meevallen. Dat het misschien toch niet allemaal zware criminelen zijn. Rana is zelfs één van de meest behulpzame mensen die ik ken. _En dat mag ze gerust weten_, denk ik bij mezelf terwijl ik mijn laatste restje soep opdrink.

"Nog eens bedankt voor het maken van mijn wiskundehuiswerk," zeg ik tegen haar nadat ik mijn lege kom heb neergezet.

Als antwoord legt ze haar rechtervoet op haar linkerbeen zodat ik haar schoenen kan zien. Die heb ik vorig jaar in november voor haar gekocht toen de winter voor de deur stond. Sinds ze op straat belandde, had Rana altijd met hetzelfde paar schoenen rondgelopen. Die waren intussen echt tot op de draad versleten. De linkerzool begon zelfs los te komen. Omdat ze toen al regelmatig mijn wiskundevraagstukken overnam, wilde ik iets terug doen. Forestwalker - de winkel die sportkleding verkoopt en één van de grootste geldschieters voor de Hongerspelen is - had net een collectie eenvoudige maar stevige stapschoenen in de winkelrekken gezet. De binnenkant ervan is gemaakt van een speciaal materiaal dat zich helemaal vanzelf naar de voeten van de drager vormt. Zodra ik Rana's schoenmaat kende, ben ik meteen een paar voor haar gaan halen. En dat draagt ze nu nog steeds.

"Zitten ze nog altijd goed?" vraag Doran, die aan de andere kant naast Rana zit.

Ze knikt en zet dan haar voeten weer naast elkaar op de grond. Ik heb wel gezien dat de schoenen niet meer zo proper zijn als toen ik ze kocht, maar ik ben niet van plan om daar iets over te zeggen. Leandro heeft me onlangs verteld dat Rana de laag modder aan de zijkanten met opzet niet wegpoetst omdat ze anders veel te nieuw zouden lijken. En als zwerfster kan je helaas niet rondlopen met schoenen die eruit zien alsof ze recht uit een dure winkel zoals Forestwalker komen. De vredebewakers zouden meteen vragen waar je ze gestolen hebt. Al ben ik er toch vrij zeker van dat Rana haar best zal doen om haar geschenk niet te snel te laten verslijten.

Zodra iedereen zijn soep opgedronken heeft en de tafel volledig afgeruimd is, is het alweer bijna tijd om te vertrekken. Zelf kan ik deze keer ook niet al te lang blijven. Ik moet dat wiskundehuiswerk nog netjes overschrijven tegen morgen. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik dat Doran zijn rugzak al omgehangen heeft. Snel gebaar ik naar hem om te vragen of hij nog eventjes op mij kan wachten. Ik ben nog altijd wat teleurgesteld omdat ons werk van vannacht blijkbaar niet veel heeft opgeleverd. Eigenlijk had ik dat wel min of meer verwacht, maar toch wil ik graag aan Doran vragen hoe hij erover denkt. En daarnet tijdens het eten kon ik er niet over beginnen.

Hoewel Dennis en Alcyone maar al te goed weten dat ikzelf en een aantal andere klanten lid zijn van het Capitoolverzet, willen ze niet dat we hier aan tafel rebellenzaken bespreken. Ze zijn het zelf ook absoluut niet eens met de manier waarop Panem vandaag de dag in elkaar zit en staan daarom eigenlijk ook volledig aan onze kant. Toch willen ze de Garage en het Capitoolverzet strikt gescheiden houden. Wat de Garage doet, is in principe niet verboden. Maar het is ook niet bepaald populair. En spionage is natuurlijk helemaal illegaal. Als beide organisaties actief met elkaar zouden gaan samenwerken, dan zou een eventuele ontmaskering van Plutarchs rebellenbeweging ook het einde van de Garage kunnen betekenen. Omgekeerd geldt natuurlijk hetzelfde. Als de vredebewakers ooit zouden besluiten om zich met onze daklozenopvang te bemoeien, dan kunnen we niet het risico lopen dat ze daardoor meteen ook het Capitoolverzet op het spoor komen.

Daarom zijn Dennis en Alcyone zelf geen leden van het Verzet, en zullen ze dat ook nooit worden. Ze hebben er uiteraard geen problemen mee dat wij wel in de rebellenbeweging zitten. Maar we hebben hen beloofd dat we daar nooit over zullen spreken wanneer we in de Garage zijn. Alcyone en Dennis laten gelukkig wel toe dat Rana en de anderen soms in één van onze garageboxen komen zitten om mijn schoolopdrachten aan een tafel te kunnen maken. Want dat is natuurlijk geen _echt_ verzetswerk. Maar verder dan dat gaat het dus niet. Als ik Doran rechtstreeks iets wil vragen over onze foldertjes, dan zal ik dat ergens anders moeten doen.

Doran en ik zeggen tegen de anderen dat we graag willen vetrekken en lopen dan samen door de openstaande schuifdeur naar buiten. Net als daarstraks let ik erop dat het zware gordijn niet op een kier blijf staan. Het is al moeilijk genoeg om deze garagebox behoorlijk te verwarmen. Dan slaan we allebei rechtsaf. De smalle asfaltstrook met aan weerszijden twee lange rijen garageboxen is volledig verlaten. Dennis heeft niet voor niets een garage op de allerlaatste rij van dit parkeerterrein gehuurd. De meeste mensen zouden waarschijnlijk wel één en ander te klagen hebben over een plaats waar elke dag een vrij grote groep daklozen samenkomt. Maar hier achteraan is het natuurlijk erg rustig, en we hebben dan ook nog nooit problemen gehad. Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat zelfs de eigenaar van het parkeerterrein nog niet ontdekt heeft waarvoor Dennis zijn garage eigenlijk gebruikt.

Het is jammer dat we deze week niet in Alcyone's box zitten. Het onbebouwde, overwoekerde stuk grond daarachter is een uitstekende plek om dingen te bespreken die niet door anderen gehoord mogen worden. Ik herinner me nog hoe ik daar vorige zomer het gesprek tussen Doran en Leandro heb afgeluisterd. Als ik toen niet had moeten plassen, zou ik hen zeker nooit ontdekt hebben. Toch is er ook hier een plaats waar we naartoe kunnen.

Doran en ik stappen verder tot we precies halverwege de straat zijn en gaan dan een smal voetgangerswegje in dat tussen twee garages door loopt. In het midden staat een paaltje, want het is niet de bedoeling dat hier auto's door rijden. Eigenlijk is dit een soort achteringang. Dankzij dit wegje hoeven bewoners van de aangrenzende woonwijk die hier een box huren niet elke keer helemaal tot aan de grote poort aan de voorkant van dit uitgestrekte parkeerterrein te wandelen. Wat inderdaad een enorme omweg zou zijn.

Het pad komt uit op een klein geasfalteerd pleintje dat achter een hoog flatgebouw ligt. Tegen de muur die het pleintje van het parkeerterrein scheidt, staan een aantal afvalcontainers die dringend leeggemaakt moeten worden. Aan het intacte sneeuwtapijt te zien is hier vandaag nog niemand geweest. Doran en ik kijken even naar boven om na te gaan of er op de onderste paar verdiepingen nergens een raam open staat. Gelukkig is dat niet het geval. We slenteren langzaam over het pleintje, alsof we bewoners van dit appartementsblok zijn. Dan beginnen we op een gedempte toon te praten.

"Toen ik daarstraks hierheen kwam, heb ik gezien dat de meeste van onze folders al bij het oud papier lagen," fluister ik. "Volgens mij heeft bijna niemand de moeite gedaan om ze te lezen."

"Daar was ik eerlijk gezegd al wat bang voor," antwoordt Doran.

"Ik ook," geef ik toe. "Maar op de vergadering bij Messalla thuis durfde ik dat niet zo goed te zeggen. Jammer van al het werk dat we erin hebben gestoken."

"Er is gelukkig nog meer dan genoeg tijd om iets nieuws te bedenken," gaat Doran verder. "Plutarch en Fulvia willen de volgende straatactie van het Verzet ten vroegste over vier weken laten doorgaan. Het blijft toch altijd een beetje riskant. Daarom wachten ze nog even voordat ze ons weer op pad sturen."

"Over één maand dus?" vraag ik. "Dan zou het kunnen dat ik de volgende keer niet mee doe. We hebben nu nog vier weken les en dan krijgen we één week vakantie. En mijn ouders hebben al een arenareis geboekt."

"Zit daar maar niet te veel over in. Er zijn in onze groep genoeg mensen die zich wel kunnen vrijmaken. Maar vergeet niet om op tijd tegen Fulvia te zeggen wanneer en hoe lang je weg zal zijn."

Ik weet dat Doran - net zoals vrijwel iedereen in de Garage - heel wat aan te merken heeft op het idee van een arena als vakantiebestemming. Toch zegt hij er niets over, terwijl we langzaam door het voetgangerssteegje terug naar het parkeerterrein wandelen. Hij snapt zelf ook wel dat mijn ouders deze reis al vastgelegd hebben, en dat het heel normaal is dat ik gewoon met hen mee ga. Bijna elke capitoolinwoner bezoekt tijdens zijn of haar leven een aantal arena's. Rijke mensen zoals wij gaan zelfs elk jaar minstens één keer. Heel wat plekken waar legendarische gevechten en sterfscènes plaatsvonden, heb ik al met eigen ogen gezien. Maar dit wordt mijn eerste arenareis sinds ik tegen de Spelen ben. Deze vakantie zal voor mij anders zijn dan alle vorige. Zeker omdat we naar de arena gaan die mij van mening deed veranderen.

* * *

**Tot zo ver mijn vijfde hoofdstuk, wat vonden jullie ervan? De pamflettenactie van het Verzet is dus zo goed al volledig mislukt, zoals Aludra vanaf het begin al vreesde. Hadden jullie dit zien aankomen of niet?**

**Voor dit hoofdstuk heb ik geprobeerd om op het internet wat meer informatie op te zoeken over de verspreiding van illegaal drukwerk. Heel erg veel heb ik niet gevonden, maar ik heb toch een paar nuttige dingen gelezen. Het meeste hiervan ging over illegaal drukwerk tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog.**

**Voor zo ver ik begrepen heb, was verspreiding via de brievenbussen niet de meest gebruikte methode, maar is dit wel degelijk voorgekomen. Wat men blijkbaar wel vaak deed, was drukwerk doorgeven aan personen die betrouwbaar waren. Hier heb ik in mijn tekst wel even naar verwezen, maar toch leek het mij op dit punt in het verhaal beter om het alsnog vooral via de brievenbussen te doen.****De reden hiervoor is dat de leden van het Capitoolverzet op dit moment buiten hun eigen rebellengroep gewoon veel te weinig betrouwbare mensen kennen om met een efficiënt doorgeefsysteem te kunnen werken. En hoewel in de tweede Wereldoorlog ook het bezitten van illegaal drukwerk strafbaar was, heb ik dit in mijn verhaal bewust niet zo gedaan (anders denk ik niet dat Aludra er met een echt gerust geweten aan had kunnen meewerken). **

**Dan is er natuurlijk nog het tweede deel van het hoofdstuk, met Aludra's bezoek aan de Garage. Zelf vind ik de garagescènes meestal wel leuk om te schrijven. Ten eerste omdat ze dit verhaal ergens wel maken tot wat het is (dat denk ik zelf tenminste) en ten tweede omdat ik me hier volledig op mijn eigen vrijwilligerswerk-ervaringen kan baseren. Hier kwam ik ook nog even terug op een verhaallijn die in het vorige hoofdstuk al voorkwam: de moeilijke combinatie tussen school en Verzet. Ik vraag mij af wat jullie van deze verhaallijn vinden, wat zelf vond ik dat hij zeker niet mocht ontbreken in een verhaal als dit. Ik zou het echt heel onrealistisch vinden moest iemand er vlotjes in slagen om school/werk probleemloos te combineren met het Lidmaatschap van een ondergrondse beweging (iets wat in een dictatuur als Panem volgens mij erg gevaarlijk is). **

**Tot slot wil ik ook nog even vermelden dat ik onlangs een nieuwe foto op mijn Tumblr heb gezet (één die bij hoofdstuk 4 hoort). **


	6. Terug naar de 74ste Hongerspelen

**Ik zet zelden een AN aan het begin van een hoofdstuk, maar heb deze keer iets mee te delen dat vrij belangrijk is. Tot nu toe heb ik altijd netjes elke 14 dagen een nieuw hoofdstuk geplaatst. Helaas lijkt het erop dat er bij mij thuis problemen op komst zijn (ik ga liever niet in detail) waardoor de updates van mijn verhaal in de volgende paar maanden mogelijk af en toe wat vertraging oplopen. Gelukkig heb ik een heel eind vooruit geschreven en zal er dus geen writer's block of echt langdurige hiatus komen. ****Maar ik lees mijn hoofdstukken altijd nog eens grondig na vlak voordat ik ze online zet. Daarom zou het dus toch nog kunnen dat mijn volgende updates af en toe wat langer op zich laten wachten dan de strikte periode van 14 dagen (al zal ik proberen om gewoon elke twee weken te blijven updaten). Wees dus niet ongerust als ik eens wat later ben met een nieuw hoofdstuk, ik stop zeker niet met dit verhaal!**

HOOFDSTUK 6: TERUG NAAR DE VIERENZEVENTIGSTE HONGERSPELEN

Zodra ik voel dat de hovercraft de landing inzet, klap ik mijn boek dicht en steek ik het weer in mijn reistas. Een aantal andere passagiers gaat al bij de ramen staan om een eerste glimp van het landschap onder ons op te vangen. Maar volgens mij zitten we nu toch nog wat te hoog boven de grond om al echt iets interessants te kunnen zien. Pas wanneer de aankondiging door de luidsprekers klinkt, voeg ik me bij het groepje dat naar buiten aan het kijken is.

"Dames en heren, welkom in de arena van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen."

Een paar honderd meter onder ons zie ik hoe het bos zich in alle richtingen uitstrekt. Tot helemaal achter de horizon. De moerasvlakte waar Thresh zich gedurende het grootse deel van de Spelen heeft schuilgehouden, kan ik niet meteen vinden. Waarschijnlijk kan je die alleen maar zien vanuit één van de ramen aan de andere kant van de passagiersruimte.

De hovercraft begint sneller te dalen en hangt nu recht boven een open plek in het bos. Pal in het midden ligt de gouden Hoorn des Overvloeds, die glanst in het licht van de namiddagzon. Nog voordat we de grond raken, gaat iedereen al bij de toegangsdeuren staan. Ik trek de rits van mijn reistas dicht en hang hem over mijn schouder. Even later worden de motoren van het toestel afgezet en kunnen alle reizigers van boord gaan.

We komen meteen terecht in een tunnel die naar het gebouwencomplex onder de Hoorn leidt. Dit is de weg die de vierentwintig tributen vorige zomer ook gevolgd hebben. Terwijl we door de dertig meter lange gang schuifelen, vind ik mijn ouders terug die ik bij het uitstappen even uit het oog was verloren. Onze stemmen weerkaatsen tegen de kale wanden van de tunnel. Bij de dubbele toegangsdeur aan het einde worden we opgewacht door een groepje vriendelijke bedienden die alle gasten naar hun hotelkamer begeleiden.

Mijn ouders en ik volgen de man die voor ons uit stapt door een enorme cirkelvormige gang, waarvan ik weet dat ze vrijwel recht onder de vierentwintig startplaten door loopt. De bezoekers van een voormalige arena slapen immers altijd in de oorspronkelijke Startkamers, die na afloop van de Spelen omgebouwd worden tot gastenverblijven. Wat dus wil zeggen dat er op elke arenatrip telkens vierentwintig gezinnen mee kunnen.

We blijven staan voor een metalen deur waarop het pictogram voor 'vrouwelijk' staat, met daaronder het cijfer zeven. Toen mijn vader deze reis boekte, besloot hij om één van de goedkopere Startkamers te kiezen. De prijs verschilt immers per tribuut. Hoe verder iemand geraakt is en hoe belangrijker zijn of haar rol in de Spelen, hoe duurder de Startkamer. Even was ik bang dat we misschien in Kivo's kamer zouden belanden. Ik wist helemaal niet zeker of ik dat eigenlijk wel wilde. Maar gelukkig kregen we uiteindelijk de Startkamer van het meisje uit zeven toegewezen, één van de tributen die in het Bloedbad gestorven is.

De bediende geeft de sleutel van de kamer aan mijn vader.

"Het diner dienen we vanavond om acht uur op in de centrale zaal," zegt hij nog. "Zo heeft u enkele uren om uit te rusten en uw koffers uit te pakken. Het programmaboekje voor deze week vindt u op het salontafeltje."

"Bedankt," antwoord mijn vader. Even later maakt hij de deur open en gaan we alle drie naar binnen.

We komen meteen terecht in de eigenlijke Startkamer. Links achteraan staat een volledig uitgeruste douche. In de hoek ertegenover zie ik de beruchte metalen plaat met daaromheen de glazen buis. Een aantal andere zaken - zoals het groene tapijt op de vloer en het salontafeltje met de vier stoelen - zijn hier pas na afloop van de Spelen heen gebracht om deze ruimte wat aan te kleden, zodat het een gezellig gastenverblijf wordt. In de muur links van ons zit een eenvoudige binnendeur. Die leidt naar een tweede, kleinere ruimte. Iets wat vrijwel geen enkele tribuut weet, want op de eerste dag van de Spelen zit deze deur altijd verborgen achter een dunne valse wand. De tributen hebben die slaapkamer immers toch nooit nodig.

Met zijn drieën nemen we een kijkje in onze slaapkamer. In het midden staat een tweepersoonsbed, aan één van de muren is een stapelbed vastgemaakt. Elke Startkamer is standaard voorzien op een gezin van vier personen. Indien nodig kunnen er in de leefruimte nog twee uitklapbare bedden bij geschoven worden, maar in de praktijk is dat zelden nodig. In het Capitool zijn er weinig mensen die drie of meer kinderen hebben.

Ik zet een paar passen richting stapelbed en leg mijn reistas op de onderste matras. Zowel de dekens als de kussens zijn gemaakt van een bruine stof die nog het meest aan een stapel houtkrullen doet denken. Bij de herinrichting van een Startkamer houden de interieurarchitecten altijd rekening met de taak van het district. Ook het gedetailleerde houtsnijwerk van het tweepersoonsbed en het schilderij met dennenbomen aan de achterwand zijn duidelijke verwijzingen naar district 7.

Wanneer ik in het bovenste bed klim en me op mijn rug laat vallen, zie ik dat mam het programmaboekje heeft meegebracht. Samen met mijn vader begint ze het te doorbladeren.

"Dus we eten elke avond allemaal samen in de centrale zaal, waarna ze op groot scherm de Spelen nog een keer uitzenden ," zegt ze.

"Behalve op de eerste en de laatste dag van deze vakantie," vult mijn vader aan. "De Spelen hebben dit jaar achttien dagen geduurd. Op de overige zes avonden zullen ze dus steeds een samenvatting van drie dagen tonen."

"En overdag bezoeken we alle belangrijke locaties in de arena. Iedereen die dat wil, kan de gevechten zelf naspelen," gaat mam verder terwijl ze de bladzijden omslaat. "Blijkbaar hebben ze ook dat in chronologische volgorde gepland. Kijk maar, overmorgen gaan we naar de boom waar het wespennest gevallen is. De grot van district 12 is pas voor de vierde arenadag."

Mijn ouders blijven nog een tijdje doorpraten over het programma. Zelf keer ik alvast terug naar de andere kamer om me te douchen en me om te kleden. De meeste spullen in mijn reistas zijn natuurlijk voorzien op de wandelingen door de bossen en velden van de arena. Maar speciaal voor de dineravonden heb ik ook drie jurkjes en een paar juwelen meegebracht. Wanneer ik de laatste hand leg aan mijn make-up, komen mam en pap de Startkamer binnen. Blijkbaar hebben zij hun avondkledij gewoon in de slaapkamer aangetrokken.

"Goed dat je al klaar bent, want over een vijftal minuutjes komen ze ons halen," merkt mijn vader op terwijl hij een blik op zijn horloge werpt. Net op dat moment wordt er op de deur geklopt. Het blijkt één van de bedienden te zijn, die ons komt zeggen dat het diner is opgediend. Tijdens ons avondeten zullen een aantal avoxen onze kamers nog eens grondig schoonmaken.

We volgen de bediende naar de centrale zaal. Die enorme cirkelvormige ruimte ligt in het midden van het ondergrondse complex. Pal onder de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Wanneer we binnen komen, zijn de meeste andere deelnemers aan deze arenareis er al. Ik zie zowel koppels als gezinnen met kinderen. Allemaal wonen ze in het rijkere gedeelte van het Capitool, want tickets voor de meest recente arena zijn altijd erg duur. Het is immers de allereerste keer dat de vierenzeventigste arena bezocht kan worden. De interesse ervoor is dus enorm. Maar natuurlijk zijn er slechts vierentwintig hotelkamers beschikbaar. Daardoor kunnen alleen mensen uit de bovenklasse zich een bezoekje aan de arena van de meest recente Hongerspelen veroorloven. Volgend jaar zal dat de arena van de derde Kwartskwelling zijn.

Hoewel hij het niet met zo veel woorden tegen mij gezegd heeft, weet ik dat dit één van de redenen was waarom mijn vader uitgerekend deze reis wilde boeken en geen andere. Door de plaats waar de Spelen vorige zomer gehouden werden nu al te bezoeken, kan hij aan zijn vrienden en zakenrelaties in het Capitool zijn hoge status bewijzen. Eigenlijk maakt het niet echt veel uit dat we 'maar' in de kamer van een bloedbadslachtoffer zitten. Al zou de Startkamer van een echt belangrijke tribuut nog beter geweest zijn. Maar dan had hij nog veel meer geld moeten uitgeven. En een reservatie voor de meest recente arena zal hoe dan ook al een heleboel indruk maken.

Mijn ouders en ik wandelen langzaam door de centrale zaal. Het midden ervan is een grote open ruimte waar de gasten met elkaar kunnen praten. Hier en daar zijn comfortabele zitbanken en tafeltjes neergezet. Lans de muren staan rijen tafels met een uitgebreid zelfbedieningsbuffet. Aan de andere kant van de zaal hangt een scherm dat bijna even groot is als dat in de Nocturna, de bekende nachtclub waar ze elk jaar tijdens de Spelen nachtelijke actiescènes vanuit de arena uitzenden. Vandaag, op de eerste avond van de vakantie, krijgen we een samenvatting van de voorbereidingsweek in het Capitool. De openingsceremonie met de strijdwagens, de scores en de interviews. Maar dat heb ik allemaal al eens gezien. Dus probeer ik om wat kennis te maken met een paar andere mensen die aan deze reis deelnemen.

De meeste gasten staan in groepjes bij elkaar of zitten aan één van de tafels te eten. Ik zie twee of drie bedrijfsleiders, de hoofdredactrice van een veelgelezen modeblad waar ik zelf ook op geabonneerd ben, en zelfs enkele personen die volgens mij hoge officieren uit het vredebewakersleger zijn. Tussen de kinderen kom ik een meisje van mijn leeftijd tegen waarmee ik tijdens het Galadiner nog gepraat heb. Hoewel we elkaar niet echt heel goed kennen, is het toch leuk om elkaar nog eens terug te zien.

Samen gaan we langs het buffet om ons bord vol te scheppen en installeren we ons op één van de zitbanken die nog vrij zijn. Van hieruit hebben we een prima zicht op het scherm. Daar zijn ze net de reacties van de commentatoren op de trainingspunten van Katniss aan het heruitzenden. Ook wij waren allebei heel verbaasd over die elf, geven we aan elkaar toe. Maar dat Katniss uiteindelijk samen met Peeta de Spelen won, bewijst dat de Spelmakers het bij het rechte eind hadden. Jammer dat nooit officieel bekend is gemaakt hoe ze die score gehaald heeft. Zelfs nu ik lid ben van het Capitoolverzet, weet ik het nog altijd niet. Doran heeft ooit eens voor de grap geprobeerd om het antwoord uit Plutarch te krijgen. Maar om één of andere reden bleef die de vraag de hele vergadering lang ontwijken.

Rond half tien 's avonds besluiten mijn ouders en ik om terug naar onze kamer te gaan. Morgen wordt immers één van de drukkere dagen, met onder andere een levensechte simulatie van het Bloedbad. Wanneer we onze kamer weer binnenkomen, zien we dat de avoxen al geweest zijn. De douche, die ik daarstraks nog gebruikt heb, blinkt weer als een spiegel. Snel trek ik mijn nachtjapon aan en poets ik mijn tanden. Terwijl mijn ouders zich klaarmaken voor de nacht, klim ik met mijn boek in het bovenste stapelbed. Ik heb nog maar zeventien bladzijden te gaan en wil het graag vandaag nog uit hebben. Dan kan ik me de volgende avonden misschien bezig houden met mijn cursus wiskunde. Die zit helaas ook in mijn reistas.

Een paar dagen voor de vakantie begon, hebben we ons tussentijds rapport gekregen. Ik was blij dat mijn punten voor Economie deze keer goed waren. Vooral dankzij de toets over het goederenvervoer waar ik zo ijverig op gestudeerd had. Maar voor wiskunde zat ik jammer genoeg ergens in de veertig procent, een onvoldoende dus. Blijkbaar is het bestuderen van Rana's zorgvuldige uitleg toch niet helemaal hetzelfde als op eigen houtje die oefeningen maken. Aan mijn ouders heb ik beloofd om de leerstof van de laatste twee overhoringen deze vakantie nog eens te bekijken. Ik heb eerlijk gezegd niet zo veel zin in een herexamen op het einde van het schooljaar. En in een arena die mij meer dan eens zal confronteren met de gebeurtenissen van vorige zomer kan ik eigenlijk best wel een beetje afleiding gebruiken.

* * *

De volgende ochtend word ik wakker van het gestommel van mijn ouders. Het tweepersoonsbed in het midden van de slaapkamer is leeg. Blijkbaar zijn ze al wakker en zo te horen staan ze nu onder de douche in de hoofdruimte van de Startkamer. Snel trek ik de kleren aan die ik gisterenavond heb klaargelegd. Het startsein is om tien uur stipt, dus het lijkt me beter om niet te veel te treuzelen.

Normaal gezien nemen bezoekers uit het Capitool altijd de tunnel om van en naar de ondergrondse kamers te gaan. Zo zijn we hier gisteren ook aangekomen. Maar wanneer we voor de eerste keer de arena zelf betreden, doen we dat via de startplaten. Net zoals de echte tributen. Natuurlijk zijn er bij een arenareis meerdere personen per Startkamer, wat wil zeggen dat de hele procedure vier of vijf keer herhaald moet worden totdat iedereen buiten is. Daarom worden de platen enkel op dag één van de vakantie gebruikt. Alle volgende keren zullen we gewoon via de tunnel vertrekken.

Zodra ik aangekleed ben, steek ik mijn voeten in de nieuwe wandelschoenen die ik vorige herfst voor mezelf gekocht heb, samen met die van Rana. De veters knoop ik stevig dicht. Dan ga ik naar de andere kamer. Mijn ouders zitten al op me te wachten in de zeteltjes die rond het salontafeltje staan.

"Hoe gaat het met je knie?" vraagt mam.

"Ik heb er nu gelukkig niet zo veel last meer van," laat ik weten. "Maar voor alle veiligheid zal ik er nog wat extra zalf aan smeren," zeg ik terwijl ik de tube ga halen die in het zeepbakje van de douche ligt.

Ik trek mijn broekspijp omhoog, knijp wat zalf in mijn hand en wrijf alles uit over de blauwe plek op mijn linkerknie. Vannacht werd ik wakker omdat ik naar het toilet moest, en net zoals thuis wilde ik in het donker op de tast gaan. Helaas was ik even vergeten dat ik in een stapelbed lag. Mijn ouders schrokken zich rot toen ik naar beneden donderde en onzacht op de vloer tussen hun tweepersoonsbed en mijn stapelbed terecht kwam. Geen wonder, ze lagen net rustig te slapen. Maar meer dan een blauwe plek op mijn knie heb ik er gelukkig niet aan overgehouden.

Samen met mijn ouders blijf ik wachten op het startsein. Er is geen regel die zegt in welke volgorde we naar boven moeten, maar veel families hebben er een gewoonte van gemaakt om het jongste gezinslid als eerste te laten gaan. Enkele ogenblikken later is het zover.

"Aandacht," zegt een vrouwenstem door de luidspreker aan het plafond. "Start over één minuut."

Ik loop naar de hoek van de kamer en ga een beetje aarzelend op de metalen plaat staan die me omhoog zal brengen. Dit is altijd één van mijn minst favoriete onderdelen van een arenavakantie geweest, ook toen ik zelf nog fan was van de Hongerspelen. De smalle verticale schacht waar je doorheen moet, vind ik eerlijk gezegd maar donker en benauwd. Ik heb me weleens afgevraagd wat er zou gebeuren als de plaat halverwege blijft steken. Ook al is dat voor zo ver ik weet nog nooit gebeurd. En het geluid van de motor die de startplaat aandrijft, lijkt in zo'n kleine ruimte ook altijd extra luid te klinken. Maar iedereen gaat op dag één langs deze weg de arena in, dus ik kan moeilijk achterblijven.

Wanneer de glazen buis uit het plafond naar beneden komt, zwaai ik nog even naar mijn ouders. Dan schuift het luik boven mijn hoofd open en voel ik hoe de plaat begint te stijgen. Zodra het laatste beetje licht uit de Startkamer bij mijn voeten verdwijnt en ik volledig in de schacht zit, wordt het aardedonker om me heen. Zelfs de betonnen wand van de tunnel - hooguit veertig centimeter bij mijn gezicht vandaan - kan ik nauwelijks zien.

De tocht naar boven duurt ongeveer vijftien seconden. Genoeg tijd om me af te vragen hoe dit voor de echte tributen geweest moet zijn. Als je weet dat er boven drieëntwintig anderen op je wachten die je zo snel mogelijk willen vermoorden. Voor het begin van de Spelen worden er meestal wel een paar samenwerkingsverbanden gesloten, maar toch. Er zijn massa's tributen die zonder bondgenoot het Bloedbad tegemoet gaan. Zoals Kivo bijvoorbeeld. Met zijn voet zou hij alleen maar een blok aan iemands been zijn geweest. Hoe zou hij zich tijdens deze tocht gevoeld hebben? Het idee dat je over slechts enkele ogenblikken zal moeten rennen voor je leven, terwijl je waarschijnlijk de slechtste hardloper van allemaal bent?

Boven mijn hoofd verschijnt er daglicht. Ik knipper even met mijn ogen tegen de zon en dan zie ik enkele tientallen meters verderop de gouden Hoorn des Overvloeds liggen. Nog voordat mijn plaat helemaal stilstaat spring ik op de grond, blij dat dit achter de rug is. Eén van de verschillen tussen deze reis en de echte Hongerspelen is dat er deze keer geen landmijnen liggen die je meteen de lucht in laten gaan als je te vroeg van je cirkel af stapt. Even later wandelen we alle vierentwintig richting Hoorn. Daar staan twee van onze begeleiders voor vandaag ons al op te wachten. De startplaten verdwijnen weer in de grond, klaar om de volgende groep naar boven te brengen. Na de vierde keer is iedereen uit de Startkamers en kunnen we beginnen aan de traditionele opener van elke arenavakantie: de simulatie van het Bloedbad.

We gaan allemaal in een kring rond de gidsen en begeleiders staan. Eén van hen rolt een scherm uit dat aan de wand van de Hoorn wordt opgehangen. Straks zullen we alles zo realistisch mogelijk naspelen. Eerst bekijken we het volledige Bloedbad nog eens van begin tot einde, en luisteren we aandachtig naar de bijkomende uitleg van de gidsen. Wie heeft welke tegenstander gedood, hoeveel voorwerpen heeft iedereen meegenomen, in welke richting zijn alle tributen na afloop gevlucht? Allemaal dingen die we moeten weten als we dit waarheidsgetrouw willen imiteren. Na afloop van de film beginnen we druk te overleggen over de vraag wie welke tribuut zal spelen.

Ik weet dat we waarschijnlijk de hele voormiddag hier zullen blijven. Want gewoonlijk wordt het volledige Bloedbad meerdere keren opnieuw in scène gezet. Wij zijn immers met veel meer dan vierentwintig, en iedereen wil op zijn minst één keer meegedaan hebben. Meestal zijn er toch drie of zelfs vier sessie nodig voordat we allemaal aan de beurt geweest zijn. En hoewel ik dit jaar niet zo veel zin heb om mee te spelen aan de gebeurtenis die de meeste kinderlevens geëist heeft, doe ik het toch. Want niet opvallen is nog steeds het verstandigste.

Je mag zelf kiezen wie je wil zijn, ongeacht of je een man of een vrouw bent. Als er te veel kandidaten zijn voor de rol van een bepaalde tribuut, dan worden er lootjes getrokken. Uiteindelijk beslis ik om deel te nemen aan de allereerste simulatie. Als jongen uit district 9. Die was vorige zomer de allereerste dode. Zo zal ik dit het snelst achter de rug hebben. Dat er voor iemand die het nog geen halve minuut uitgehouden heeft erg weinig vrijwilligers zijn, is natuurlijk ook mooi meegenomen.

Opeens herinner ik me wat Doran en Leandro over die tribuut uit 9 verteld hebben. Ik heb het verhaal per ongeluk gehoord, toen ik hen vorige zomer achter Alcyone's garagebox zat af te luisteren. Zijn ouders hadden aan hun jongste zoon gezegd dat de Spelen geacteerd waren. Dat jongentje voelde zich natuurlijk enorm verraden toen zijn broer echt dood bleek te zijn. Hoe zou het intussen met die familie gaan? Al is de kans klein dat ik zelf ooit een antwoord zal krijgen op die vraag.

Even later zijn alle rollen voor de eerste sessie verdeeld en kunnen we beginnen. De begeleiders rollen het scherm weer op en gaan opzij om plaats te maken. De Hoorn des Overvloed is helemaal leeg en op het grasveld zie ik nergens wapens of andere spullen liggen. Maar dat is ook niet nodig. Er is een andere, betere manier om arenascènes geloofwaardig na te bootsen.

We krijgen alle vierentwintig speciale kledij aangereikt die we over onze gewone kleren moeten aantrekken: een stevig wit pak dat ons hele lichaam bedekt, bijpassende handschoenen en een volledig gesloten helm. Er is geen opening voor onze ogen. In de plaats daarvan bestaat de volledige binnenkant van de helm uit een soort tv-scherm. Dit zijn VR-pakken, waarbij VR staat voor 'Virtual Reality'. Dankzij de beelden op het scherm en de sensoren in het pak zal het voor ons lijken alsof we echt midden in de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen zitten. Op de rug van het pak - aan de buitenkant - zit een kleine computer waar de gegevens van een bepaalde tribuut in geprogrammeerd kunnen worden. Zo zullen we zien en voelen wat hij of zij gezien en gevoeld heeft.

Nadat ik het pak aangetrokken en dichtgeritst heb, ga ik op de juiste startplaat staan en schuif ik de helm over mijn hoofd. Even blijft alles donker en is er wat gefrunnik aan mijn rug - de begeleiders die de informatie van de jongen uit district 9 invoeren. Meteen daarna voel ik enkel nog een stevige bries en ruik ik de geur van dennenbomen in de zomer. Het scherm in mijn helm licht op. Wanneer ik om me heen kijk zie ik op de andere startplaten geen mensen in witte pakken, maar alle kinderen die echt aan de Spelen hebben deelgenomen. Dan hoor ik luid en duidelijk de stem van Claudius Templesmith.

"Dames en heren, de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen zijn begonnen!"

Tijdens de zestig seconden wachttijd kijk ik de heel kring rond. Rue uit district 11 staat direct links van mij, en de tribuut op de plaat daarnaast is Katniss. Aan de overkant van het terrein herken ik een aantal Beroeps en het roodharige meisje uit district 5. Mijn blik blijft hangen bij een feloranje rugzak die een eindje verderop in het gras ligt. Wie weet wat voor nuttigs daar allemaal in zit. Ik buig lichtjes voorover en verplaats één voet naar achteren, klaar om in actie te komen. Net op dat moment gaat de gong.

Meteen spring ik van de startplaat af en ren ik zo snel ik kan naar mijn doel. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe Rue enkel een klein rugzakje opraapt dat vlak bij haar plaat ligt, waarna ze omdraait en wegvlucht van het Bloedbad. Anderen hurken neer bij een fles water of gaan er vandoor zonder zelfs maar een poging te doen om iets mee te nemen. Wanneer ik bij de oranje rugzak kom en me buk om hem op te rapen, bots ik bijna tegen Katniss aan. Blijkbaar heeft ook zij haar zinnen op deze zak gezet. Maar het is het enige voorwerp dat ik goed heb kunnen bekijken voordat ik de gong hoorde, dus ik zet alles op alles om hem van haar af te pakken. We kijken elkaar verbeten in de ogen, en voor enkele ogenblikken lijkt het alsof de rest van onze omgeving niet bestaat. Tijdens onze worsteling valt het brood dat Katniss onder haar oksel geklemd had op de grond en even lijkt het erop dat ik dit zal winnen, dat de feloranje rugzak van mij zal zijn. Maar dan voel ik opeens een korte, scherpe pijn in mijn rug en wordt alles zwart.

"Einde simulatie," hoor ik de computerstem in mijn helm zeggen.

Ik blijf zoals vooraf gevraagd doodstil liggen. Totdat iemand me op mijn schouder tikt als teken dat het Bloedbad volledig afgelopen is. Ik zet mijn helm af en zie hoe de tien andere 'doden' weer overeind kruipen terwijl iedereen die weggevlucht is weer terugkeert naar de Hoorn. Hoewel het allemaal in scène gezet was, voelde het toch heel realistisch aan. Je kruipt echt in de huid van de tributen. Je begint spontaan helemaal zoals hen te denken, ook al kan je met VR geen gedachten in iemands hoofd projecteren. Dat is nog altijd zowat het enige dat we er zelf bij moeten verzinnen.

We trekken onze pakken uit en geven ze aan de mensen die voor de tweede simulatie zijn aangeduid. Gewoonlijk wordt het volledige Bloedbad vier of vijf keer opnieuw in scène gezet. Zo kan iedereen eens zijn of haar favoriete tribuut spelen. Ik zou nog een keer kunnen meedoen, maar zeg tegen mijn ouders dat ik liever de anderen eens aan de beurt laat komen. Terwijl de deelnemers aan de volgende sessie zich klaarmaken, voeg ik me bij een groepje mensen dat aan de rand van het terrein in het gras is gaan zitten. Na een paar minuten sta ik op en begin ik wat rond te slenteren.

De meeste bomen zijn nog kaal, maar een eindje verder zie ik aan de bosrand een grote struik die nog volop in het groen staat. Blijkbaar een soort die 's winters haar bladeren niet verliest. Ik herken die struik, hij is tijdens de echte Spelen meermaals in beeld geweest. Van hieruit heeft Rue na de wespenaanval de Beroeps bespioneerd, en dit is ook de plaats waar Katniss zich schuilhield nadat ze de voorraden had opgeblazen. Uit nieuwsgierigheid ga ik plat op mijn buik tussen de wortels liggen. Net zoals ik de twee meisjes op tv heb zien doen. Ook al is het vandaag best wel koud, in deze moderne wandelkleding van Forestwalker heb ik daar gelukkig weinig last van.

Je kan hier inderdaad het hele veld rondom de Hoorn in de gaten houden zonder zelf gezien te worden. De derde simulatie van het Bloedbad gaat net beginnen. Iedereen staat al klaar op zijn startplaat. Ik blijf liggen om toe te kijken, want ik heb het altijd een beetje grappig gevonden om te zien hoe vierentwintig mensen in witte pakken allerlei voorwerpen oprapen die er helemaal niet zijn en met niet-bestaande messen naar elkaar gooien. Ik maak er zelfs een foto van met mijn eigen fotoholo, die ik van thuis heb meegebracht. Maar wanneer één van de deelnemers zich hinkend uit de voeten probeert te maken, kom ik overeind en ga ik wat dieper het bos in om eens naar de oever aan de overkant van het meer te gaan kijken. Na een kwartiertje hoor ik omroepen dat iedereen zich moet verzamelen en keer ik terug naar de Hoorn.

Op de vlakte staat een kleine transporthovercraft met geopende deuren te wachten. Die zal ons nu meenemen naar de plek waar het meisje uit district 8 gestorven is. Ook het stuk bos met de vuurballenwerpers staat vandaag nog op het programma. Aan de stand van de zon te zien is het al na de middag en te voet halen we het nooit voor het donker. Ze zullen zeker vijf en misschien wel zes keer over en weer moeten vliegen om iedereen weg te brengen. Maar gelukkig duurt het met deze snelle hovercraft niet zo heel erg lang voordat we er zijn.

Bij onze eerste stopplaats herken ik meteen de wilg waar Katniss haar eerste nacht in de arena heeft doorgebracht. Ook al is de boom nu kaal en zou je jezelf er nooit in kunnen verbergen. De gidsen lopen al snel verder naar de plaats waar het meisje uit 8 haar kampvuur had opgebouwd. De regen en de wind hebben de sporen ervan natuurlijk al lang geleden uitgewist. Maar de kleine rechthoekige steen die als merkteken rechtop in de grond geplaatst is, geeft aan dat het wel degelijk hier was. Haar dood wordt nog eens nagespeeld en dan gaan we weer op weg.

De transporthovercraft brengt ons in kleine groepjes naar onze laatste halte voor vandaag. Het terrein waar het vuurballenduel tussen Katniss en de Spelmakers heeft plaatsgevonden. Nu pas valt het me op hoe oneffen de grond hier is en hoeveel rotsblokken er liggen. Toen dit 's nachts op tv kwam, konden we dat natuurlijk niet zo goed zien. Hier en daar zie ik zelfs een boomwortel waar je zo over zou kunnen struikelen. Eigenlijk mag het een wonder heten dat Katniss er 'slechts' een zwaar verbrande kuit aan heeft overgehouden. Maar niemand in onze groep lijkt dat echt volledig te beseffen. Integendeel, er zijn kandidaten genoeg om deze scène - één van de meest legendarische uit de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen - nog eens over te doen.

De begeleiders hebben een aantal VR-pakken meegebracht. Deze gebeurtenis kan gelukkig door meerdere mensen tegelijk nagespeeld worden, ook al was er maar één tribuut bij betrokken. Even later kijk ik met de rest van de groep toe hoe een tiental vrijwilligers er alles aan doet om vuurballen te ontwijken die er in werkelijkheid helemaal niet zijn. Eerlijk gezegd vind ik dat hun geren en gespring er al bij al nogal gekunsteld uit ziet. Maar zij weten natuurlijk heel goed dat ze niet écht door de Spelmakers onder vuur genomen worden, dat het allemaal nep is. Terwijl Katniss destijds _wel _voor haar leven moest vechten en een brandwonde opliep waarvan de pijn niet verdween zodra je je helm afzet. Ik weet trouwens dat de pijn die in een VR-pak gesimuleerd wordt altijd een stuk minder erg is dan wat je in werkelijkheid zou voelen. De programmeurs hebben dat met opzet zo gedaan. Omdat _het niet de bedoeling is dat de bezoekers van een arena urenlang moeten bekomen van een simulatie_, zo heb ik één van hen in een interview ooit eens horen zeggen. Al begin ik me nu opeens af te vragen of dit niet in de eerste plaats weer een manier is om de Spelen onschuldiger voor te stellen dan ze echt zijn. Wat me eigenlijk niet eens zou verbazen.

De vuurbalscène is de afsluiter voor vandaag. Morgen zal volledig in het teken staan van dag vier, vijf en zes van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. We splitsen ons opnieuw op in verschillende groepjes, die één na één met de transporthovercraft terugkeren naar het veld rond de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Nadat we geland zijn, gaan we via de tunnel naar onze ondergrondse gastenverblijven. Ik ruil mijn lange broek en stevige wandelschoenen snel in voor een jurk en hoge hakken. Het diner in de centrale zaal begint al over een kwartiertje.

Wanneer mijn ouders en ik eindelijk de zaal binnen komen, zijn de meeste anderen er al. Op het grote scherm dat achteraan tegen de muur hangt, kunnen we kijken naar een samenvatting van dag één tot en met drie van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Het Bloedbad natuurlijk - alsof we dat inmiddels niet vaak genoeg gezien hebben - Katniss' wanhopige zoektocht naar water, de dood van het meisje uit district 8, de plaatsen waar de deelnemers hun kamp opslaan.

Tijdens het Bloedbad ga ik aan de bar mijn glas vullen. Daarna slenter ik wat rond door de zaal. Ik heb die beelden nu al zo vaak gezien, ik ken ze bijna uit mijn hoofd. En sinds ik tegen de Spelen ben, kan ik ze niet meer bekijken zonder me af te vragen hoe dit voor de ouders en vrienden van de elf dode tributen geweest moet zijn. We hebben hun verhalen nooit te horen gekregen. Enkel de families van de laatste acht worden geïnterviewd. Al herinner ik me wel het gesprek dat ik vorige zomer afgeluisterd heb, over het broertje van de jongen uit district 9. Ik hoop maar dat Fagetri die mensen heeft kunnen helpen. Toch lukt het me vandaag om wat afstand te nemen van de beelden. Omdat ik weet dat het allemaal al maanden geleden gebeurd is. De vraag is hoe ik het volgende zomer tijdens de vijfenzeventigste Hongerspelen zal moeten aanpakken. Want dan zal alles natuurlijk weer live zijn. Hoe dan ook zal ik proberen om in ieder geval het Bloedbad over te slaan.

Met mijn half lege glas in de hand blijf ik staan bij de kleine tentoonstellingsruimte aan de rand van de zaal. Die ruimte is eigenlijk niet veel meer dan een rijtje museumvitrines die tegen de muur staan. Hierin liggen een aantal voorwerpen en schaalmodellen die verwijzen naar belangrijke gebeurtenissen in de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Alle wapens en survivalartikelen zijn intussen geveild. Maar sommige dingen zijn niet echt geschikt om verkocht te worden. Daarom tonen ze die hier aan de bezoekers.

Ik ga bij de dichtstbijzijnde sokkel staan. Onder het glas ligt een bergje rafelig, grijs materiaal. Volgens het infopaneeltje dat boven de vitrine aan de muur hangt, zijn dit de restanten van het wespennest dat Katniss naar beneden heeft laten vallen. Helaas zijn ze vrij sterk beschadigd door de wind en de regen. Toch is de typische papierachtige structuur die de wand van een bloedzoekersnest kenmerkt nog steeds duidelijk te zien. In de uitleg lees ik ook dat men het nest niet intact heeft kunnen bewaren omdat het pas na afloop van de Spelen van zijn plaats gehaald mocht worden. Onderaan de tekst staat nog wie er bij de val van het nest overleden is: de vrouwelijke tributen uit districten 1 en 4.

De vitrine ernaast bevat een schaalmodel van de mutilantenroedel die de Spelmakers tijdens de finale hebben losgelaten. Omdat men graag alle dieren wou tonen en de tentoonstellingsruimte daar natuurlijk veel te klein voor is, heeft men voor deze oplossing gekozen. Tussen de eenentwintig kunststof beeldjes die onder het glas staan, herken ik onder andere het exemplaar met de rode vacht dat Diny uit district 5 moest voorstellen.

In de volgende vitrine staat blijkbaar weer een mutilant. Een echte deze keer. Het opgezette diertje dat me vanachter het glas aankijkt, lijkt nog het meest op een soort wolfje en heeft een schofthoogte die niet meer kan zijn dan zo'n 25 centimeter. De snuit is lang en spits, de puntige oortjes staan uitdagend rechtop. Door zijn geringe grootte en de sneeuwwitte vacht ziet het diertje er op het eerste zicht onschuldig uit. Bijna schattig zelfs. Maar schijn bedriegt, zeker bij mutilanten. Dat bewijzen ook de bloedrode ogen en de bek vol vlijmscherpe tandjes.

Even ben ik in de war, want ik herken dit dier helemaal niet. Ik weet zeker dat ik het tijdens heel de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen geen enkele keer op tv heb zien voorbijkomen. Maar mijn vragen worden meteen beantwoord zodra ik onderaan het paneeltje met uitleg de woorden '_Uitgeschakeld: mannelijke tribuut district 10'_ zie staan. Dit is één van de mutilanten uit de roedel die ze gebruikt hebben om Kivo en de Beroeps naar elkaar toe te drijven. En die beelden heb ik inderdaad nooit willen bekijken. Ook niet in latere heruitzendingen.

Deze mutilanten hebben Kivo niet rechtstreeks gedood, maar ze hebben hem wel in de armen van zijn vijanden doen lopen. Ik heb in mijn leven al meer dan genoeg beelden uit vroegere Hongerspelen gezien om te weten dat een hele horde kleine vleesetertjes even dodelijk is als één enkel reusachtig beest. Voor zo ver ik begrepen heb, is Kivo onmiddellijk op de vlucht geslagen toen hij deze diertjes in de gaten kreeg. Iets wat ik me levendig voor kan stellen. Zelfs al heb ik die bewuste scène zelf nooit gezien. De Spelmakers hebben vast een heleboel van deze monstertjes achter hem aan gestuurd. Ik heb hun gekef en gejank vorige zomer nog gehoord, toen ik op bed lag met de deur van mijn slaapkamer stevig dicht. Het klonk net zoals een echte wolvenroedel, maar dan nog een stuk dreigender.

Hoewel ik nog niet langs alle vitrines gepasseerd ben, voel ik opeens geen enkele behoefte meer om nog verder te kijken. Dus draai ik me om en ga ik uiteindelijk weer bij mijn ouders staan. Die zijn nog steeds de uitzending op het grote scherm aan het volgen. Daar begint net het laatste gedeelte van de samenvatting van deze avond: de bosbrand en het incident met de vuurballen. Ook deze beelden heb ik natuurlijk al eens eerder gezien, toen ik met mijn vriendinnen in de Nocturna was. De bijbehorende uitleg van Claudius Templesmith is wel nieuw voor mij. Die kon ik de vorige keer niet horen met die luide dansmuziek op de achtergrond. Claudius bewijst alweer dat hij een uitstekende commentator is. Zelfs iemand die tegen de Spelen is, kan niet anders dan dat eerlijk toe te geven. Al werkt het soms een beetje op mijn zenuwen dat hij de minstens helft van zijn zinnen begint door 'beste kijkers' te zeggen.

"Beste kijkers, de Spelmakers hebben deze brand ergens aan de rand van de arena aangestoken en laten de cirkel van vuur richting middelpunt van de arena bewegen. Ze willen duidelijk iedereen weer naar elkaar toe drijven. Alle nog levende tributen zijn nu wakker en op de vlucht, behalve de jongen uit 3 die de voorraden bij het meer moet bewaken."

Voor de tweede keer kijk ik toe hoe de Beroeps in elkaars voetsporen lopen om zo min mogelijk last te hebben van het struikgewas, en hoe Rue uit district 11 behendig genoeg is om ondanks het ruwe terrein toch nog vrij snel vooruit te komen. Kivo laten ze geen enkele keer zien. Maar het is me al eerder opgevallen dat men in samenvattingen van vroegere Hongerspelen de minder belangrijke tributen vaak gewoon weglaat.

Dan komt het vuurballenduel tussen Katniss en de Spelmakers. Alle mensen in de zaal hebben hun blik nu op het scherm gericht. Iedereen wil deze beroemde scène nog eens opnieuw zien. Zelf heb ik er gemengde gevoelens bij. Ik was toen nog een hongerspelenfan en heb me die nacht op de dansvloer ook goed geamuseerd. Maar nu besef ik natuurlijk hoe fout dat eigenlijk was.

Op de spannendste momenten, bij de vuurballen die Katniss echt maar op een haar na missen, lijkt zelfs Claudius zijn adem in te houden. Wanneer we een close-up krijgen van een werper die opnieuw geladen wordt, zegt hij heel kort iets over de manier waarop zo'n ding werkt. Toch slaagt hij erin om die technische uitleg zo te brengen dat het de spanning van het moment niet onderbreekt. Nog voordat ik het weet, zijn we alweer bij de laatste vuurbal. Degene die Katniss' been in lichterlaaie leek te zetten. Claudius Templesmith kan het niet laten om een verwijzing te maken naar het thema waarrond haar stylist tijdens de voorbereidingsweek gewerkt heeft.

"Katniss Everdeen, het meisje dat in vuur en vlam stond, brandt nog steeds," hoor ik hem zeggen.

Het laatste dat we te zien krijgen, is een beeld van Katniss die met een zwaar verbrande kuit weg hinkt van bij de vlammenmuur die nu niet meer lijkt te bewegen. Dan wordt het grote scherm zwart en is de samenvatting van de eerste drie arenadagen afgelopen. Het vervolg - de ontmoeting met de Beroeps en de val van het bloedzoekersnest - is blijkbaar voor morgen.

* * *

Wanneer we de volgende ochtend opstaan, zie ik dat de blauwe plek op mijn knie al stilaan begint te verdwijnen. Voor alle zekerheid smeer ik er nog een nieuwe laag zalf over uit. Daarna trek ik opnieuw mijn kleren van gisteren aan. Een jas, een lange broek en mijn wandelschoenen. Voor een tocht door de arena is dat nog steeds de beste kleding. Zodra we alle drie klaar zijn, wachten we op de mededeling dat iedereen kan verzamelen bij de uitgang. Vanaf nu gaan we gewoon via de tunnel de arena in.

Zodra we bovengronds komen, nemen de gidsen ons mee naar de boom waar het wespennest hing. Die staat niet ver van het meer, dus we wandelen er te voet naartoe. De boom zelf is in het echt nog groter dan hij op tv leek te zijn. Ik snap niet hoe Katniss zo hoog kon klimmen. Zeker als je bedenkt dat ze gewond was. Ik betwijfel zelfs of ik het ook zou durven, want nu pas valt me op hoe dun de takken bovenin de boom eigenlijk zijn. Het verbaast me niets dat Cato - de grootste en zwaarste tribuut van vorig jaar - naar beneden gevallen is toen hij achter Katniss aan wilde gaan.

Snel maak ik een foto van mijn ouders terwijl ze samen voor de boom poseren. Andere mensen doe hetzelfde. De gidsen laten ons zien aan welke tak het nest hing voordat Katniss het lossneed en wijzen ons ook de boom aan waarin Rue zich verborgen had.

Wanneer er vrijwilligers gevraagd worden om de val van het bloedzoekersnest na te spelen, bied ik mezelf aan als meisje uit district 4. Vroeger deed ik elk jaar een paar keer mee aan de simulaties. Mam en pap zouden zich vragen stelen als ik ze nu uit de weg ga. En de volgende dagen zullen er een aantal arenascènes komen waar ik beslist _niet_ in wil figureren. Dus kies ik er voor om deze keer wel mee te doen.

Voor de tweede keer hijs ik mezelf in één van de VR-pakken. Gelukkig heb ik een lange broek aan vandaag, zodat ik de overall gemakkelijk over mijn eigen kleren heen krijg. Thuis in het Capitool draag ik eigenlijk altijd jurken of rokken, tenzij het vriest. Maar in de arena is een broek wel handig.

Zodra ik mijn pak dicht heb geritst en de gegevens van Cleo - het meisje uit 4 - ingevoerd zijn, ga ik samen met de andere 'Beroeps' op de grond in slaaphouding liggen. Degene die Katniss mag spelen, klimt met enige moeite in de boom. Zodra iedereen op zijn plaats zit of ligt, doet de gids teken dat we onze helm op mogen zetten. Ik schuif de mijne over mijn hoofd en wacht rustig af tot mijn scherm aan gaat.

Cleo lag te slapen toen het nest naar beneden ging, dus er is geen inleiding. Het eerste wat ik zie, is het bloedzoekersnest dat op de grond openscheurt. Nog geen halve tel later zitten we allemaal gevangen in een enorme zwerm woedende wespen. Glinster en ik liggen het dichtst bij het nest, dus wij krijgen de volle laag. De bloedzoekers steken me overal. Aan mijn kleren heb ik niets, want hun vlijmscherpe angels gaan zo door de stof heen. Cato en Clove schreeuwen dat we naar het meer moeten. Het duurt even voor ik hoor wat ze zeggen, door het oorverdovende gezoem van honderden wespen en het gegil van Glinster, die een zinloze poging doet om de bloedzoekers met haar boog van zich af te slaan. Verward krabbel ik overeind en probeer ik mijn rugzak mee te grissen, maar hij valt uit mijn handen. In paniek strompel ik achter de anderen aan. Achter mij roept Glinster wanhopig om hulp. Maar ik kan niet terug, zelf al zou ik dat willen. Nog geen dertig meter verder zak ik door mijn benen en val ik struikelend op de grond. De wespen zijn nu overal. Het laatste wat ik zie, is de zoemende gouden wolk die op me afkomt en de wespen die zich met tientallen op mijn lichaam zetten. Ik voel hoe hun angels in mijn huid dringen, en dan wordt alles zwart.

"Einde simulatie," hoor ik de computerstem in mijn helm zeggen.

Een beetje verbaasd zet ik de helm af. Vlak voor mijn neus staat de merksteen die aangeeft dat er op deze plek een tribuut stierf. Is het nu al voorbij? Achter mijn rug hoor ik de voetstappen van de andere spelers, die terugkomen van het meer. Samen gaan we weer naar de voet van de boom met het nest, waar de rest van de groep ons staat op te wachten.

Nadat we onze VR-pakken hebben ingeleverd, volgen we de gidsen die ons dieper het bos in brengen. Om praktische redenen splitsen we ons op in meerdere kleinere groepjes die elk één begeleider mee krijgen. Eerst houden we even halt bij de ondiepe kuil waar Katniss uiteindelijk zelf ook het bewustzijn verloren heeft. Daarna gaan we een heel eind verder, tot aan de oever van de beek. Hier heeft Katniss zich gewassen toen ze na de bloedzoekersaanval wakker werd uit haar coma. Onze gids geeft bij elke stopplaats extra uitleg en de mensen om me heen vertellen aan elkaar hoe ze deze momenten voor hun televisie beleefd hebben. Ik luister maar met een half oor, want ik zit met mijn gedachten ergens anders.

Bloedzoekersgif veroorzaakt angstaanjagende hallucinaties. Katniss heeft het er een keer over gehad in één van de interviews die ze na haar overwinning heeft gegeven, en zij was maar drie keer gestoken. Hoe moet het dan voor Glinster en Cleo zijn geweest? Ik heb destijds op tv gezien hoe ze allebei minutenlang bleven stuiptrekken nadat ze gevallen waren. En toch eindigde mijn simulatie van daarstraks met het moment waarop Cleo haar evenwicht verloor en op de grond belandde. De waanvoorstellingen hebben ze volledig weggelaten.

Zou dit weer zo'n manier zijn om de Hongerspelen aan ons, capitoolinwoners, minder wreed voor te stellen dan ze in werkelijkheid zijn? Hoe langer ik er over nadenk, hoe meer ik er van overtuigd begin te geraken dat mijn vermoeden klopt. Volgens Katniss waren de hallucinaties één van de ergste dingen die ze in de arena heeft meegemaakt. Ook de medische experts die de tv-uitzendingen van commentaar voorzien, beweren dat het gif zich op je grootste angsten richt. Misschien vinden de Spelmakers en de andere mensen die aan de organisatie van deze arenavakantie meewerken inderdaad dat bloezoekershallucinaties net iets te ver gaan om levensecht aan de toeristen te demonstreren. We zouden ons weleens kunnen gaan afvragen of het wel eerlijk is om kinderen en tieners zoiets aan te doen. Zoals de organisatoren altijd zeggen, het is niet de bedoeling dat de bezoekers halfdood gemarteld worden tijdens iets wat een leuke vakantie moet zijn. _Dat bewaren ze blijkbaar liever voor de echte tributen_, denk ik sarcastisch bij mezelf. En hoe je het ook draait of keert, wij weten altijd dat onze simulaties in een virtuele wereld gebeuren. Zet je helm af en het is meteen voorbij.

Wat voor beelden zou ik zelf eigenlijk zien als ik echt door bloedzoekers gestoken zou worden? Veel slachtoffers herbeleven hun meest traumatische herinneringen, zo hebben we ooit in de lessen biologie geleerd. Misschien zou ik na een dosis bloedzoekersgif wel opnieuw als klein meisje in het Transferstation zitten, verborgen achter een vuilnisbak. Misschien zou ik deze keer wel zien hoe Doran doodgeschoten wordt. Of wie weet ren ik met een mank been door de arena, terwijl een roedel witte wolfjes met rode ogen mij achtera zit en er vlak voor mij drie Beroepstributen opduiken die veel sterker zijn dan ik.

Na het bezoek aan de beek keren we terug naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds voor een lunchpauze. Tijdens het eten blader ik het programmaboekje door om te zien wat we deze namiddag zullen doen. Normaal gezien zouden nu de gebeurtenissen uit dag zes van de Spelen aan bod komen. Maar ik herinner me nog dat die dag verreweg de saaiste van allemaal was. Van alle tributen die toen nog leefden, waren er welgeteld vier wakker. Drie daarvan waren niet eens in de buurt toen Katniss dat wespennest liet vallen. Geen van de vier heeft die dag iets bijzonders gedaan. Dus over dag zes valt er eigenlijk helemaal niets interessants te vertellen.

Toch is er voor deze namiddag nog een activiteit gepland. Elke editie van de Hongerspelen bevat wel zo'n dood moment. Tijdens arenavakanties lost men dat meestal op door als alternatief een rondleiding te organiseren door een gebied dat tijdens de eigenlijke Spelen weinig in beeld is gekomen. En dat is ook deze keer het geval. In het programmaboekje lees ik dat we straks een uitgebreid bezoek aan het laaggelegen moerasgebied zullen brengen. Dat gedeelte van de arena is inderdaad niet vaak op tv geweest, want op het duel tussen Cato en Thresh na is daar niets van belang gebeurd.

Na de lunch gaan we meteen op weg. Al snel blijkt dat het moerasgebied toch een stuk interessanter is dan je zou denken. In dit laaggelegen, vochtige gebied groeien bijvoorbeeld een aantal zeldzame waterplanten die je in andere arena's gewoonlijk nergens tegenkomt. Speciaal voor de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen had men ze zelfs toegevoegd aan de lijst van soorten die tijdens de drie dagen tributentraining besproken worden. De gidsen blijven regelmatig staan om ons een eetbaar of geneeskrachtig exemplaar aan te wijzen. We komen zelfs een aantal graansoorten tegen. Thresh uit district 11 kende die natuurlijk ook, ze zijn in de Spelen zelfs zijn belangrijkste voedselbron geweest.

De gidsen laten ons een kruid zien dat zeer geschikt is als afweermiddel tegen de muggenzwermen die in dit moerasland een echte plaag vormden. Sommige muggen droegen zelfs gevaarlijke ziektes met zich mee. Het enige wat je moest doen om je te beschermen, was het sap uit de stengels knijpen en dat over je huid uitsmeren. Thresh heeft dat elke dag minstens één keer gedaan, en dat is waarschijnlijk de reden waarom hij het hier zo lang heeft uitgehouden.

Naast de muggen waren er nog een aantal andere dieren waar je als tribuut voor moest uitkijken. Tussen de slangen die hier leven, zit één giftige soort. En in het netwerk van poeltjes en riviertjes dat het hele gebied bedekt, had men een school vleesetende mutilantvisjes losgelaten. Volgens onze begeleiders hadden de Spelmakers ergens in het midden van het moerasgebied ook een ingenieuze valstrik met drijfzand opgezet.

Toch is Thresh erin geslaagd om aan al die gevaren te ontsnappen, vooral omdat hij altijd heel erg voorzichtig bleef. En hij was de enige tribuut die op eigen houtje naar het moerasland getrokken is. Alle anderen hadden de neiging om hier weg te blijven. Weinig actie dus, ook al hadden de Spelmakers duidelijk hun best gedaan om er een interessant gebied van te maken. Ergens begrijp ik wel dat ze dat wat jammer vonden, zoals twee leden van het spelmakersteam ooit in een interview hebben gezegd. Maar voor mij is het toch vooral een opluchting dat niemand door de school visjes is opgepeuzeld, of langzaam verdronken is in het drijfzand.

We wandelen uren lang door de moerassen, die bijna een kwart van de hele arena innemen. Op het einde van de rondleiding hebben we eigenlijk nog steeds niet alles gezien. Wanneer we eindelijk naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds terugkeren om in de centrale zaal te dineren en naar de heruitzendingen van de Spelen te kijken, staat de zon al laag boven de horizon.

* * *

"Dus iedereen is er?" vraag de gids.

We kijken allemaal nog eens goed rond op zoek naar onze eigen kamergenoten. Zodra we zeker weten dat er niemand uit ons groepje ontbreekt, worden de deuren van de transporthovercraft gesloten. Blijkbaar is de volgende stopplaats niet meteen geschikt om met veel mensen tegelijk te bezoeken. Daarom hebben de begeleiders ons weer opgesplitst. Zodra wij weer vertrekken, zal de volgende groep aan de beurt komen.

Wanneer het toestel opstijgt en koers zet naar onze derde halte van vandaag, weet ik eigenlijk niet precies waar we nu heen zullen gaan. Deze voormiddag zijn we begonnen bij de kampplaats van Katniss en Rue, waar ze hun pact sloten en samen de nacht doorgebracht hebben. Eerlijk gezegd herkende ik de plek pas toen de gids zei waar we waren. De val van het bloedzoekersnest is immers de laatste belangrijke gebeurtenis die ik actief als fan van de Spelen gevolgd heb. Van de dingen die daarna komen, herinner ik me niet altijd de precieze details of de juiste volgorde. En nu de bomen - behalve de dennen natuurlijk - niet groen zijn, zien heel wat plaatsen er anders uit dan tijdens de Spelen van vorige zomer.

Na ons bezoek aan de kampplaats zijn we meteen door gegaan naar het gebied waar de Spelmakers een heleboel gecamoufleerde netten hadden gehangen. De afstand tussen die twee plekken blijkt eigenlijk niet zo groot als je zou denken. Daarom wilden de gidsen ons eerst naar ginder brengen, ook al klopt dat niet helemaal met de chronologische volgorde van de gebeurtenissen. Na een half uur flink doorstappen waren we er al. De netten zelf zijn na de Spelen uiteraard weggehaald om veiligheidsredenen. Maar we hadden wel de mogelijkheid om met onze VR-pakken de scène na te spelen waarin Clove in zo'n net verstrikt geraakte en de andere Beroeps haar moesten bevrijden. Deze keer heb ik gewoon toegekeken in plaats van zelf mee te doen. Net zoals een paar andere kinderen van mijn leeftijd had ik moeite om mijn lach in te houden toen ik zag hoe de persoon die Clove speelde wild lag te spartelen in een net dat er in werkelijkheid helemaal niet was.

Nu zijn we onderweg naar onze derde stopplaats van vandaag. Ik heb er nog steeds geen flauw idee van waar we nu naartoe gaan, want blijkbaar doen we toch niet alles strikt in de juiste volgorde. Ik ben eigenlijk ook wat te moe om er echt lang over na te denken. Vannacht heb ik niet zo goed geslapen. Ik zal het wel zien als we er zijn.

Wanneer de hovercraft landt, zeggen onze begeleiders meteen dat we hier niet langer zullen blijven dan nodig. Vandaag moeten we immers ook nog het opblazen van de voorraden en de dood van Wonder en Rue afhandelen. De deuren schuiven open en iedereen stapt uit het toestel. Zodra ik buiten ben, kijk ik verbaasd om me heen.

We staan op een klein, vlak plateau dat ongeveer halverwege een steile berghelling ligt. Recht voor mij gaat een massieve rotswand bijna loodrecht omhoog. Hier en daar groeit er wat gras tussen de spleten in het gesteente. Al is het duidelijk dat niemand deze muur kan beklimmen. Wanneer ik me omdraai, zie ik dat het plateau hooguit veertig meter verder abrupt eindigt op een afgrond. De enige manier om hier te geraken, is langs het bos dat de twee zijkanten van het open terrein begrenst. Eigenlijk heeft de bestuurder van de hovercraft een knappe prestatie geleverd doorzijn toestel hier veilig aan de grond te zetten.

Ik weet honderd procent zeker dat ik deze plek nog nooit eerder heb gezien. Toch lijken alle anderen in onze groep te weten waar we zijn. Hier moet iets van belang gebeurd zijn, want anders zouden de begeleiders nooit de moeite nemen om ons met de hovercraft helemaal naar dit plateau te brengen. Maar nog steeds weet ik niet wat we hier komen doen. Waarom ken ik deze plek niet?

* * *

**Zo, deel 1 van de arenavakantie staat online. Eerst wou ik die vakantie in één enkel hoofdstuk bespreken, maar ik heb het moeten opsplitsen omdat het gewoon veel te lang werd. Achteraf gezien was het denk ik ook niet zo'n realistisch idee om een hele week in één hoofdstuk te willen proppen. Dus ik ben blij dat het uiteindelijk twee aparte hoofdstukken geworden zijn!**

**Eén van de dingen waar ik in jullie reviews meer over hoop te lezen, is jullie mening over de witte wolfjesmutilanten. In de boeken komen die uiteraard niet voor omdat de dood van de manke jongen uit district 10 daar nooit uitgebreid aan bod is gekomen. Zelf had ik er tot nu toe ook niet zo veel over geschreven. Maar Kivo is in dit verhaal nog altijd de belangrijkste tribuut van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Wat vinden jullie ervan dat ik hier alvast een tipje van de sluier heb opgelicht?**

**Het grappige is dat Suzanne Collins - voor zover ik mij kan herinneren - in haar drie boeken welgeteld één enkele paragraaf geschreven heeft over de arenavakanties van de capitoolinwoners. Zonder die ene paragraaf zouden dit hoofdstuk (en ook het volgende) er dus nooit geweest zijn.****Maar ik vond de arenavakanties een leuk iets om over te schrijven, juist omdat ik zo veel dingen zelf kon bedenken. **

**De meeste details heb ik zelf verzonnen, al is het idee voor de VR-pakken wel gebaseerd op een andere HG-fanfic in het Engelse gedeelte van deze website. Daar was het gewoon een VR-bril. Maar het leek me interessanter als de reizigers tijdens een simulatie met al hun zintuigen in de Spelen lijken te zitten. Dus ben ik zelf voor een volledig pak gegaan.**

**Daarnaast heb ik voor jullie nog een leuke anekdote. Af en toe komen er op fanfiction nieuwe lezers bij, ook voor mijn vorige verhaal. Sinds kort heb ik bij 'De Keuze' de allereerste lezer die zelf geraden heeft op welke organisatie de Garage gebaseerd is. Het gaat om iemand wiens vriendin in Poverello Brussel werkt. In de review van hoofdstuk twee werd het verband al meteen geraden!**

**En tot slot: wat is volgens jullie het antwoord op de allerlaatste zin van dit hoofdstuk? **


	7. Twee kleine daden van rebellie

HOOFDSTUK 7: TWEE KLEINE DADEN VAN REBELLIE

Terwijl ik over het kleine plateau wandel, kijk ik nog eens goed om me heen. Als ik deze plek op tv gezien heb, dan moet ik hem toch zo kunnen herkennen? Die steile rotswand en het grasveld dat meteen in een afgrond overgaat, zijn opvallend genoeg. Maar nog steeds weet ik niet in welk gedeelte van de arena we nu precies zijn.

Ik heb alle cruciale scènes uit de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen bekeken. Ofwel tijdens de live-verslaggeving, ofwel bij de herhalingen die in de herfst regelmatig op tv uitgezonden worden. Allemaal … op één na. Opeens krijg ik een vervelend gevoel in mijn maag. Want nu snap ik waarom dit plateau mij niet bekend voorkomt. Dit moet de plaats zijn waar Kivo gestorven is. De rechthoekige merksteen die een eindje verderop in de grond steekt - en die me daarnet niet was opgevallen - bevestigt mijn vermoedens.

Ik had kunnen weten dat we vroeg of laat hierheen zouden gaan. Locaties waar een tribuut gesneuveld is, slaan ze nooit over. Iedereen gaat in een kring rondom onze begeleiders staan. Zo meteen zullen ze nog eens uitgebreid vertellen hoe het gevecht precies is verlopen. Maar ik vertik het om naar de hele uiteenzetting te luisteren. Ik wou het vorige zomer niet zien en ik wil het nu ook niet horen.

Mijn vader wenkt in mijn richting.

"Ik denk dat ze nu willen beginnen. Hier is nog een plekje vrij, naast ons."

"Ik moet naar de WC," antwoord ik nogal kortaf.

"Dan mis je alle uitleg. Waarom ben je daarnet niet tijdens de vlucht gegaan? Er is een toilet aan boord."

"Dat was de hele tijd bezet," snauw ik als antwoord. Dan wandel ik met grote passen naar de openstaande deur van de hovercraft. Ik heb hier gewoon echt geen zin in.

Ik blijf een paar minuten in het WC-hokje, totdat ik vrij zeker weet dat ze ongeveer klaar zijn met het verhaal over Kivo's dood. Langzaam voel ik mijn ergernis weer wegzakken. Eigenlijk had ik niet zo brutaal moeten zijn tegen mijn vader. Per slot van rekening is het niet zijn schuld dat Kivo hier gestorven is. En wat moet ik antwoorden als hij wil weten waarom ik daarnet zo boos reageerde? Al kan ik hier natuurlijk niet eeuwig blijven zitten.

Even later stap ik weer uit de hovercraft. Blijkbaar is de uitleg over het gevecht net afgelopen. De meeste mensen staan per twee of drie met elkaar te praten. Ik hoor hoe mam tegen pap iets zegt over de lange wachtrij die daarstraks inderdaad voor de WC stond, en dat het misschien gewoon heel erg dringend was. Wanneer ze zien dat ik terug ben, vragen ze er gelukkig niet verder over door. De echte reden van mijn ergernis zouden ze toch nooit kunnen raden. Ze weten niet eens dat ik nu tegen de Spelen ben.

Ondertussen hebben de begeleiders vier VR-pakken tevoorschijn gehaald. Ze vragen naar vrijwilligers en meteen gaan enkele handen de hoogte in. Maar aan dit rollenspel wil ik in geen geval meedoen. Ik slenter naar de rand van het ravijn en kijk uit over het brede dal aan de voet van de berg, terwijl achter mijn rug het fatale gevecht tussen Kivo en de Beroeps in scène wordt gezet.

De afgrond is wel erg steil, maar niet zo verschrikkelijk diep als je zou denken. Verstrooid schop ik een losliggend steentje van de rand af. Een twintigtal meter lager verdwijnt het tussen de kruinen van de bomen. Bladeren hebben ze niet, want het is nog niet eens maart. Tussen de kale takken door kan ik zelfs de grond zien. Ik blijf een hele tijd staan en laat mijn ogen over het landschap onder mijn voeten dwalen. Dan zie ik iets wat me op een idee brengt. Ja, waarom zou ik dat eigenlijk niet doen? Al zal ik nog een paar dagen geduld moeten hebben.

Als je er even over nadenkt, is het eigenlijk vreemd dat ik met Kivo's dood nog altijd meer moeite heb dan met de dood van alle andere tributen bij elkaar. Elk van hen heeft toch een gezin in rouw achtergelaten? Misschien komt het doordat Kivo de enige was met wie ik al vanaf de Boete medelijden had. Of misschien heeft het iets te maken met het feit dat hij voor mij alle wantoestanden in Panem is gaan vertegenwoordigen. In het Capitoolverzet hebben ze ons verteld dat Katniss sinds kort door de districtsrebellen 'De Spotgaai' genoemd wordt, omdat ze symbool staat voor de revolutie die we in gang willen zetten. Voor de meeste rebellen zal dat inderdaad zo zijn. Maar _mijn_ spotgaai is iemand anders.

Achter mij hoor ik hoe de vier vrijwilligers hun VR-pakken weer uittrekken en in de verzameldoos leggen. Blijkbaar is de simulatie afgelopen. Ik draai me om en voeg me weer bij de groep, die alweer richting hovercraft gaat. Enkele minuten later stijgt het toestel op en laten we het kleine plateau achter ons.

Tijdens de bezoeken aan de laatste twee stopplaatsen van vandaag ben ik er met mijn hoofd niet echt meer bij. Toen Katniss de voorraden van de Beroeps vernietigde, was dat een kantelmoment in de Spelen. Geen wonder dat de gidsen aan die gebeurtenis een heleboel aandacht willen besteden. Zodra we weer bij het veld rondom de Hoorn zijn, worden de witte pakken weer bovengehaald. Zelf heb ik weinig zin meer om vandaag nog mee te doen. Meteen zijn er een aantal vrijwilligers die de plaatsen van Katniss, de Beroeps en de jongen uit district 3 willen innemen. Op het laatste moment stel ik me nog snel kandidaat als Diny, het roodharige meisje uit district 5. Zij was al van het toneel verdwenen toen de mijnen ontploften, Katniss zwaargewond geraakte aan haar oor en de jongen uit 3 brutaal vermoord werd. Dus haar rol wil ik eventueel nog wel spelen. En als ik de VR-simulaties blijf overslaan, zal er zeker een moment komen waarop andere mensen me zullen vragen waarom ik dat doe.

Zodra we het opblazen van de voorraden uitgebreid besproken hebben, brengt de transporthovercraft ons rechtstreeks naar de plaats waar Rue is gestorven en Katniss een einde aan Wonders leven heeft gemaakt. Ook dit was een belangrijke scène en dus zijn er opnieuw genoeg vrijwilligers. Wat betekent dat ik deze simulatie gelukkig aan me voorbij kan laten gaan. Stiekem ben ik daar best wel blij om. Toen dit live op tv was, lag ik ziek in bed. Maar een aantal weken later heb ik de dood van Rue en Wonder gezien in de heruitzendingen. Toen zag ik ook wat het eigenlijk echt was: een brutale moord op een jong meisje en de dood van een jongen waarvan de familie waarschijnlijk dacht dat hij een goede kans maakte om terug te komen. Op dat moment besefte ik nog eens dat het een goede keuze was om tegen de Spelen te zijn.

Zodra we klaar zijn met de simulatie en de nabespreking, stappen we weer in de hovercraft. De schemering is al ingevallen en het begint nu ook snel af te koelen. Maar we weten allemaal dat er een warme kamer en een uitgebreide maaltijd op ons staat te wachten.

* * *

Wanneer we 's avonds in de centrale zaal komen voor het diner, schep ik meteen mijn bord vol en ga ik ergens aan een tafeltje zitten. In de heruitzendingen van vanavond zal ook de dood van Kivo opnieuw voorbij komen. Ik wil absoluut terug in onze Startkamer zijn voordat het zo ver is. Gelukkig weten mam en pap als dat ik vanavond niet al te lang in de zaal ga blijven.

Toen we thuis vetrokken, had ik hen beloofd om tijdens deze vakantie minstens één avond aan mijn wiskundecursus te werken. Het kostte me geen enkele moeite om 'ja' te zeggen toen ze dat vroegen. Want ik wist dat zoiets het perfecte excuus zou zijn om de beelden van Kivo en de Beroeps te kunnen ontlopen. En sinds deze middag is er nog een tweede reden bij gekomen.

Aan deze vakantie - een bezoek aan de meest recente arena - doen alleen rijke mensen mee, en de Minister van Onderwijs is één van hen. Deze middag was hij toevallig ingedeeld bij de groep waar ik en mijn ouders ook in zaten. Hij logeert in de Startkamer van de jongen uit district 11, die vlak naast de onze ligt. Tijdens de hovercraftvluchten heeft hij wat met mam en pap gepraat om de tijd te doden. Ze kenden elkaar al een beetje, want gisterenavond in de zaal heeft hij pap gevraagd wat er tijdens de eerste nacht bij ons aan de hand was. Het leek wel alsof hij iets zwaars op de grond had horen vallen, zei hij. Ik heb dan maar eerlijk toegegeven dat ik het stapelbed was vergeten.

Maar daarstraks in de hovercraft vertelde de minister iets dat me veel meer interesseerde. Blijkbaar staat er vanavond om negen uur stipt een belangrijk telefoongesprek tussen hem en een andere hoge overheidfunctionaris in zijn agenda. Hij kan dat gewoon van hier uit doen. Alle Startkamers hebben hun eigen telefoontoestel. Normaal gezien zouden ze het alleen over onderwijszaken hebben. Maar tijdens de heenreis van het Capitool naar de arena heeft hij iets gezien waarover hij zeker eens met die man wil spreken. Dat waren natuurlijk onze zaken niet, en dus heeft hij er de rest van de dag helemaal niets meer over gezegd. Toch heeft het mij op het idee gebracht om te proberen of ik misschien het telefoongesprek zou kunnen afluisteren. Ik weet zelfs al hoe ik dat moet aanpakken. En het risico dat iemand me op heterdaad betrapt, is deze keer erg klein. Niemand zal snel op het idee komen dat uitgerekend één van de rijke deelnemers aan deze reis de kant van de rebellen gekozen heeft. Al wil ik om veiligheidredenen enkel de eerste tien minuten meeluisteren.

Natuurlijk kan ik nu nog niet weten of dat gesprek echt interessant zal zijn voor de rebellen. Toch wil ik het op zijn minst geprobeerd hebben. Ik ben nu aanvaard als van het Capitoolverzet - met uitzondering van dat ene geheim dat je pas na negen maanden te horen krijgt - en ik wil graag bewijzen dat ik wel degelijk iets waard ben. Ik vond het al jammer genoeg dat ik deze keer niet mee kan doen aan de nieuwe straatactie. Die is net in deze week gepland. Omdat de pamfletten geen groot succes waren, hebben Plutarch en Fulvia deze keer iets anders bedacht. Morgenavond zullen de leden van het verzet op pad gaan om na middernacht op zo veel mogelijk verschillende plaatsen in het Capitool affiches aan de muren te plakken. Die zullen ongetwijfeld de dag nadien alweer weggehaald worden. Maar toch denken we dat ze zichtbaarder zijn. Ook al zullen de meeste nog geen vierentwintig uur blijven hangen, wij denken dat mensen zoiets eerder zullen lezen dan de zoveelste folder in hun brievenbus. De vredebewakers hebben niet eens de moeite genomen om echt veel werk te maken van de zoektocht naar de schrijvers daarvan. Ze hadden geen enkel bruikbaar aanknopingspunt. En omdat een rondvraag hen leerde dat vrijwel niemand onze pamfletten bekeken heeft, wilden ze niet te veel tijd en energie in een onderzoek steken.

Natuurlijk zullen we ook met die posters voorzichtig moeten zijn. Eén van Alcyone's vriendinnen heeft ook ooit protestaffiches opgehangen - dat heeft Alcyone me afgelopen zomer verteld - en zij is als avox geëindigd. Maar wij hoeven het niet in ons eentje te doen, en we zijn beter voorbereid. Niemand van ons zal bijvoorbeeld een affiche plakken zonder dat iemand anders tegelijkertijd de wacht houdt. Foldertjes in brievenbussen steken kan nog in je eentje. Buiten op straat een grote affiche tegen een muur hangen is toch net iets te opvallend.

De leden van het Verzet zullen deze keer in groepjes van drie gaan. De eerste persoon smeert enkel lijm aan de muur. Ongeveer een halve minuut later komt de tweede langs om snel de affiche aan te plakken. Op die manier hoeft geen van beiden verdacht lang stil te blijven staan. Ondertussen zal een derde persoon zo discreet mogelijk de straat in de gaten houden. Want hoe je het ook draait of keert, na het uitdelen van die pamfletten zullen de vredebewakers waarschijnlijk toch iets meer op hun hoede zijn. Eigenlijk had ik graag meegedaan. En hoewel het misschien wat vergezocht is, is ook dat een reden om het telefoongesprek af te willen luisteren.

Terwijl ik aan het tafeltje mijn bord leeg eet, kijk ik naar de samenvatting van dag zeven van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Die dag stond volledig in het teken van het bondgenootschap tussen Katniss en Rue. Ook in deze heruitzending wordt er heel wat aandacht aan besteed. Hun samenwerking heeft niet erg lang geduurd, maar iedereen kon aanvoelen hoe dit pact en de dramatische afloop ervan de rest van Katniss' Spelen beïnvloed hebben. Zodra ik op het grote scherm zie hoe ze samen in de slaapzak liggen, weet ik dat het tijd is om te vertrekken. Ik breng snel mijn lege bord weg, zeg tegen mijn ouders dat ik ga studeren en wandel dan de centrale zaal uit.

Wanneer ik onze eigen Startkamer binnen ga, schuif ik meteen de houten grendel voor de deur. Nu kan niemand de deur nog van buitenaf openen. Aan mijn ouders heb ik verteld dat ik tijdens het studeren liever niet gestoord word, omdat ik de leerstof die ik wil bekijken vrij moeilijk vind. In werkelijkheid wil ik natuurlijk beletten dat ze toevallig binnen zouden komen terwijl ik aan het spioneren ben. Daarom heb ik hen ook wijsgemaakt dat ik als pauze misschien even op bed ga liggen als ik me moe voel. Mocht ik niet meteen antwoord geven wanneer ze op de deur kloppen, dan zullen ze denken dat ik in slaap gevallen ben. Maar ik ben er vrijwel zeker van dat ze nog uren in de centrale zaal zullen blijven.

Volgens mijn horloge is het nu twintig na acht. Ik zet het ingebouwde alarm op zeven voor negen en haal mijn wiskundeboeken boven. Al snel zit ik ijverig oefeningen te maken. Ik hoef niet echt bang te zijn om het telefoongesprek te missen. In de Startkamer naast de onze hoor ik af en toe wat gestommel. Blijkbaar is de minister van onderwijs er al.

Zodra mijn horloge begint te piepen is, leg ik mijn boeken opzij en ruil ik mijn jurk in voor de broek die ik daarstraks in de arena droeg. Ik maak snel mijn reiskoffer open en haal een dik paar sokken, twee sjaals en een paar handschoenen tevoorschijn. De sokken en handschoenen trek ik gewoon aan. De sjaals bind ik rondom mijn knieën. Dan neem ik een potlood en een kladblok uit mijn schooltas. Het kladblok klem ik stevig tussen mijn rug en mijn broeksriem, het potlood kan gewoon in één van mijn broekzakken. Mijn schoenen gooi ik onder het bed.

Het salontafeltje heb ik daarstraks al naar de hoek van de kamer verplaatst, recht onder het verluchtingsrooster. Wanneer ik erop ga staan, blijkt het gelukkig net hoog genoeg te zijn. Ik klik het rooster los zoals we dat in het Capitoolverzet hebben geleerd - alle ventilatieroosters zijn hetzelfde - en klim de verluchtingsschacht in. Op momenten als deze ben ik blij dat Doran me een handig trucje heeft laten zien waarmee je jezelf wat gemakkelijker naar boven kan trekken. Zodra ik in de schacht zit, leg ik het rooster weer op zijn plaats.

Ik weet dat deze metalen tunnel boven alle vierentwintig Startkamers door loopt. Op het ruisen van de continue trage luchtstroom en het gebrom van de ventilatiemachine in de verte na is het hier doodstil. Nog geen tien meter verderop zie ik licht vallen door het rooster dat uitkomt in de Startkamer van Thresh, waar nu de minister logeert. Ik laat me op handen en knieën zakken en begin er heel voorzichtig naartoe te sluipen.

Hoewel deze buis volledig van metaal is, slaag ik er in om over de bodem te kruipen zonder een hels kabaal te maken. Dankzij de sjaals rondom mijn knieën, de dikke sokken en de handschoenen. Alweer zoiets dat in de spionnenopleiding zat. Bij wijze van grap noemen we deze techniek soms 'op poezenvoetjes sluipen' , want daar lijkt het eigenlijk wel wat op. En volgens mij is het ook een soort van verwijzing naar Tigris. Zij heeft deze truc als eerste bedacht. Ooit was ze Hongerspelenstyliste, van district 1 zelfs. Het district dat bijna elk jaar één van de grootste favorieten is. Maar na een mislukte schoonheidsoperatie verdween ze al vrij snel van het toneel. Al voordat ik lid werd van Plutarchs rebellengroep, kende ik Tigris omdat ik af en toe in haar bontwinkeltje kwam. Toch was het een hele verrassing om te ontdekken dat ze zelf ook bij het Verzet was gegaan.

Wanneer mijn horloge één voor negen aangeeft, ben ik bij het ventilatierooster van de minister gekomen. Dit hoef ik gelukkig niet los te haken. Als ik plat op mijn buik ga liggen, kan ik zonder al te veel moeite meeluisteren. Gelukkig hebben alle telefoons hier een luidsprekerfunctie, waardoor iedereen in de kamer ook de stem aan de andere kant van de lijn kan horen. Ik heb me ooit laten vertellen dat een gewone telefoon vaak aanleiding gaf tot een ruzie tussen de kinderen van de vakantiegangers. Omdat ze allemaal tegelijk willen meeluisteren als de familie wordt opgebeld. Maar vandaag komt het me natuurlijk extra goed uit.

Ik druk mijn gezicht tegen de smalle openingen in het deksel van het rooster. Zonder al te veel moeite kan ik in de Startkamer kijken. Die is helemaal ingericht volgens het thema 'landbouw' , de bedrijfstak van district 11. Op de salontafel staat een grote schaal met allerlei vruchten en aan de muur hangt een schilderij van een boomgaard. In de hoek aan de andere kant van de kamer zie ik een grote vaas waar geen bloemen in zitten, maar halmen van allerlei verschillende graansoorten. Blijkbaar ben ik net op tijd, want ik de minister staat al bij de telefoon en toetst een nummer in. Heel voorzichtig, om geen lawaai te maken, trek ik het kladblok achter mijn rug vandaan. Als ik gewoon één papier had uitgescheurd, dan zou het geluid van de potloodpunt tegen de bodem van de buis misschien luider klinken dan ik had gewild. Maar met een kladblok van bijna een centimeter dik hoef ik me daar geen zorgen over te maken. De volgende paar minuten ben ik één en al oor.

De eerste drie of vier minuten van het gesprek gaan over de leerinhouden voor de schoolboeken die volgend jaar gedrukt zullen worden. Er veranderen altijd wat dingen - bevolkingsaantallen en zo. Op zich niet meteen interessant voor het Capitoolverzet, maar wel voor mij. Want het gesprek geeft me eindelijk een verklaring voor iets wat ik me al een heel aantal keren heb afgevraagd.

Tot vorige zomer heb ik nooit echt volledig beseft hoe miserabel het er aan toe gaat in de districten. Natuurlijk wist ik goed genoeg dat de districten beduidend armer zijn dan het Capitool, maar daar maakte ik me eigenlijk niet zo veel zorgen over. Ten eerste dacht ik toen nog dat ze het zelf gezocht hadden. En ten tweede worden de zaken in onze schoolboeken toch wel iets positiever voorgesteld dan ze in werkelijkheid zijn. Het leek altijd alsof het leven in de districten gewoon heel wat soberder en eenvoudiger was dan bij ons. Voldoende voedsel om gezond te kunnen blijven en elementaire basisvoorzieningen zoals ieder mens die nodig heeft, maar nergens echte luxe. Dat is het beeld dat de school ons geeft. En daar is ook niet echt iets mis mee. Dat de districten in feite uitgebuit worden en er zelfs geen volwaardige ziekenhuizen zijn, heb ik pas later ontdekt. Ik vraag me al maanden af waarom we op school niet de volledige waarheid te horen krijgen. Maar tijdens het telefoongesprek tussen de minister en die andere overheidsfunctionaris wordt het me eindelijk min of meer duidelijk.

In de allereerste jaren na de Donkere Dagen werd er weinig moeite gedaan om de situatie in de districten te verbergen voor de mensen in het Capitool. Iedereen had die vreselijke oorlog bewust meegemaakt, en bijna iedereen voelde haat- en wraakgevoelens tegenover de districten. Dus niemand trok zich echt veel aan van hun problemen. Ook de kinderen van die 'oorlogsgeneratie' werden opgevoed met het idee dat de districten een heleboel ellende veroorzaakt hadden. Dus ook zij protesteerden - op een aantal uitzonderingen na - niet echt tegen de wantoestanden. Maar bij de generaties die daarna kwamen, begon dat te veranderen. Zij groeiden immers op in een Capitool dat allang weer was heropgebouwd en hadden de oorlog zelf nooit meegemaakt. De eenzijdige haatgevoelens van de ouderen vonden ze toch wat te ver gaan.

Dat was het moment waarop president Snow - toen al aan de macht - en zijn regering besloten om in te grijpen. Als de bevolking in het Capitool al te lastige vragen zou gaan stellen over de situatie in de districten en over de rechtvaardiging van de Hongerspelen, dan zou dat heel goed nieuwe problemen kunnen veroorzaken. Daarom besloten ze om in de scholen alles net iets beter voor te stellen dan het eigenlijk echt is. Vooral sinds de laatste twintig, dertig jaren zijn ze voorzichtiger geworden met wat ze in de schoolboeken zetten. Want voor _mijn_ generatie zijn de Donkere Dagen niet eens een herinnering, maar gewoon een deel van de recente geschiedenis. Iets dat ons persoonlijk niet erg veel meer zegt.

Ik denk dat de meeste mensen in het Capitoolverzet - die ouder zijn dan ik - waarschijnlijk al min of meer weten wat ik de minister en zijn gesprekspartner aan de telefoon hoor vertellen. Toch ben ik blij dat ik nu zelf ook min of meer snap hoe de vork in de steel zit. Dus daarom zijn er vandaag in het Capitool toch nog altijd mensen die de problemen in de districten lijken te onderschatten - hoewel we allemaal weten dat zij veel soberder leven dan wij. Daarom hebben mijn vriendinnen en ik ons nooit echt serieuze vragen gesteld bij de beelden van magere kinderen en vervallen gebouwen die je soms bij de Boetes ziet. Geen wonder, we hadden altijd meer aandacht voor de trekking zelf. Ik had al eerder het gevoel dat jongere mensen nog minder goed op de hoogte lijken te zijn dan oudere. Die indruk is dus blijkbaar grotendeels juist.

Na een paar minuten zijn de minister en de functionaris klaar met hun discussie over de leerinhouden van de schoolboeken voor volgend jaar. Even overweeg ik om terug naar onze eigen Startkamer te gaan. Hoe langer een missie duurt, hoe groter de kans dat er iets mis loopt. Maar dan zegt de minister iets wat me onmiddellijk van gedachten laat veranderen.

"Waar ik het nog met u over wilde hebben. Zoals u weet, ben ik nu op vakantie in de vierenzeventigste arena. Tijdens de heenvlucht vanuit het Capitool had ik een pakje cornflakes bij me voor onderweg. Toen ik dat open maakte, zat er een briefje in. Geschreven door een arbeider die in de cornflakesfabriek werkt. Ik zal het even voorlezen."

Gelukkig had ik mijn potlood en kladblok al klaar gelegd. Je weet nooit of er iets interessants te noteren valt. Wanneer de minister het briefje hardop voorleest, moet ik mijn best doen om hem bij te kunnen houden. Maar toch lukt het me uiteindelijk om de tekst woord voor woord over te nemen. Wanneer ik klaar ben, is mijn rechterhand verkrampt door het snelle schrijven. Terwijl ik er met mijn andere hand over wrijf, luister ik nog even verder.

"Dat is inderdaad verontrustend," hoor ik de man aan de andere kant van de telefoon zeggen. "Wijzelf en de andere hoge regeringsleden zijn daar natuurlijk wel van op de hoogte. Maar het is inderdaad niet de bedoeling dat het echt algemeen bekend wordt. Als u de kartonnen verpakking nog heeft, kan u mij dan de productiedatum doorgeven? Die moet normaal gezien ergens op de onderkant van de doos staan."

"Eens kijken … twaalf februari. Ergens vorige week dus."

"Dan zal ik er voor zorgen dat alle dozen cornflakes geproduceerd tussen 10 en 14 februari die nu nog niet verkocht zijn, zo snel mogelijk uit de winkelrekken verdwijnen. Misschien is dit het enige briefje. Maar er kunnen er natuurlijk meer zijn."

"Ik zal het mijne versnipperen en in de vuilbak gooien," antwoordt de Minister van Onderwijs. "Denkt u dat het mogelijk is om de schrijver te vinden?"

"We zullen een paar vredebewakers naar de fabriek sturen. Maar toch vrees ik dat die kans eerder klein is. Die fabriek is één van de grootste in district 11. Er werken, denk ik, in totaal meer dan drieduizend mensen. Als de dader zichzelf niet meteen aangeeft, kunnen we er dus ook niet mee dreigen om iedereen te straffen. Naast cornflakes produceren en verwerken ze daar nog een heleboel andere etenswaren. We kunnen ons niet veroorloven dat de levering van al die producten zomaar stilvalt."

Ik kijk nog eens naar mijn horloge en zie tot mijn schrik dat ik hier al ruim een kwartier zit. Eigenlijk heb ik nu wel genoeg gehoord. En hoe langer ik hier blijf, hoe groter het risico dat er iets mis gaat. Gelukkig is de heruitzending van de Spelen in de centrale zaal ongetwijfeld nog bezig. Ik ben er vrijwel zeker van dat mijn ouders zullen blijven tot het einde. Toch lijkt het me geen goed idee om nu nog langer te wachten.

Ik steek mijn potlood en kladblok weer weg en sluip op poezenvoetjes naar ons eigen ventilatierooster. Wanneer ik het rooster boven mijn hoofd weer stevig op zijn plaats klik en ik het salontafeltje terug naar het midden van de kamer draag, haal ik opgelucht adem. Niemand heeft iets gemerkt. En ik heb meer informatie dan ik had durven hopen.

Ik haal het kladblok achter mijn rug vandaan en scheur het papier met de tekst eraf. Sommige woorden heb ik zo haastig neergekrabbeld dat ze nauwelijks te lezen zijn. Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat ik achteraf mijn eigen slordige handschrift niet meer kan ontcijferen. Ik ga aan het tafeltje zitten waar mijn boeken liggen, trek een nieuw blad uit mijn notablok en schrijf het briefje netjes over. Zodra dat gebeurd is, scheur ik de kladversie in zo veel mogelijk stukjes. Elke Startkamer heeft gelukkig een eigen toilet. Nadat ik de papiersnippers doorgespoeld heb, ga ik zelf ook nog even naar de WC. Met de deur op slot lees ik nog één keer het verhaal door dat ik net heb opgeschreven. Hier en daar is het wat onhandig geformuleerd, alsof de schrijver niet altijd even goed wist hoe hij een brief als deze op papier moest zetten. Maar dat is niet belangrijk. Het gaat om wat hij of zij te vertellen heeft.

_Aan wie dit leest,_

_Ik ben een van de vele arbeiders in de fabriek in district 11 waar deze cornflakes verpakt worden. De werkomstandigheden hier zijn zeer slecht. De werkdagen duren elf uur, zonder echte pauze. Ons loon is te laag om genoeg eten voor onze gezinnen te kunnen kopen. Bij de duizenden landbouwers die op de velden en in de boomgaarden werken, is het al even erg. Mensen die tijdens het oogsten van de gewassen eten, worden gestraft met openbare zweepslagen. Wij zijn de belangrijkste voedselleverancier van Panem. Toch hebben de meeste inwoners van district 11 bijna altijd honger omdat het grootste deel van onze productie naar jullie Capitool gaat. Veel van onze kinderen zijn ondervoed, of sterven aan ziektes die de dokters in het Capitool gemakkelijk zouden kunnen genezen. En elk jaar opnieuw sturen we twee van onze kinderen voor jullie plezier naar een arena waar ze waarschijnlijk nooit meer uit komen. Als jullie nog iets menselijks in jullie hebben, doe dan iets. Vertel dit aan zo veel mogelijk andere mensen._

_Een anonieme fabrieksarbeider uit district 11_

Wanneer ik van de WC kom, vouw ik het blad zorgvuldig dicht en steek ik het in een klein binnenzakje van mijn rugzak. Hier zullen mijn ouders het zeker nooit vinden, want ik pak mijn rugzak altijd zelf in. Ik ben blij dat ik het telefoongesprek afgeluisterd heb. Ook al kon ik op voorhand niet weten of het iets zou opleveren. Maar dat heeft het dus zeker gedaan.

Die fabrieksarbeider heeft volgens mij best wel een groot risico genomen door een briefje als dit in één van de doosjes cornflakes te steken. Nu hij of zij de ongehoorde pech gehad heeft dat het uitgerekend bij één van de ministers uit Snows kabinet beland is, zal het mijn taak zijn om er voor te zorgen dat er toch nog iets zinvols mee gebeurt. Het enige wat ik daarvoor hoef te doen, is de tekst doorgeven aan het Capitoolverzet. Plutarch en Fulvia zullen beslissen of en hoe we deze informatie zullen gebruiken.

Het enige wat me nu dwars blijft zitten, is wat er met de mensen in de fabriek zal gebeuren. Ze kunnen inderdaad niet iedereen straffen, dat is waar. Maar iets zegt mij dat ze zullen blijven zoeken totdat ze de dader gevonden hebben. Ik ben er niet helemaal gerust in, maar tegelijk weet ik dat ik nu niets meer kan doen. Ze zullen zeker vredebewakers naar de fabriek sturen. Zelfs Plutarch kan die beslissing niet tegen houden. Maar soms moet je gewoon aanvaarden dat je bepaalde dingen niet kan veranderen. Ook dat heb ik in het Capitoolverzet meermaals te horen gekregen. Volgens Fulvia hoort het bij de prijs die je moet betalen voor je keuze om rebel te zijn. Net zoals mijn slechtere schoolresultaten.

Terwijl ik de handschoenen en sjaals weer in mijn koffer opberg en op mijn buik voor het bed van mijn ouders ga liggen om mijn schoenen te zoeken, probeer ik mijn onbehaaglijke voorgevoelens over de cornflakesfabriek naar een ver hoekje van mijn hoofd te verbannen. Misschien is dat laf van mij, maar ik besef heel goed dat ik verder machteloos sta. Dus zeg ik nogmaals tegen mezelf dat ik nu alles gedaan heb wat ik kon. Hoe dan ook zal ik er voor zorgen dat het briefje niet zomaar verloren gaat. Als ik dat voor elkaar kan krijgen, dan is de gevaarlijke actie van die arbeider in ieder geval niet voor niets geweest. Meer kan ik echt niet doen.

In plaats van erover verder te piekeren, kan ik me nu beter met andere dingen bezig houden. Zoals mijn wiskundecursus bijvoorbeeld. Ik schat dat het nog minstens een half uur zal duren voordat het diner in de zaal erop zit en mijn ouders willen gaan slapen. In die tijd kan ik gemakkelijk nog wat extra oefeningen maken. Vijf minuten later heb ik me omgekleed en sla ik mijn studieboeken weer open.

* * *

De volgende twee dagen van de arenavakantie gaan in een snel tempo voorbij. We bezoeken een aantal nieuwe locaties die pas in deze fase van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen voor de eerste keer in beeld kwamen, of echt een belangrijke rol gingen spelen. De kleine grot van district 12 bijvoorbeeld. En de rotsspleet waar Diny zich een hele tijd heeft schuilgehouden. Ik weet dat ook Kivo hier gezeten heeft, niet lang voordat hij stierf. Maar op een paar korte opmerkingen na zeggen de gidsen daar tijdens ons bezoek niet zo veel over. Blijkbaar herinneren de meeste tv-kijkers zich deze plek toch vooral als 'de schuilplaats van het meisje uit district 5'. Zo vreemd is dat eigenlijk niet. Diny is tegen alle verwachtingen in bij de laatste vier geraakt terwijl Kivo op geen enkel moment een echt grote rol gehad heeft in de Spelen. Behalve voor mij dan.

Ook nu zetten we de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen opnieuw in scène. De nacht waarop Katniss te horen kreeg dat er twee winnaars konden zijn, bijvoorbeeld. Het moment waarop ze langs de oever van de beek haar nieuwe bondgenoot terugvond en verzorgde. We blijven een hele tijd bij hun beroemde grot en spelen een aantal gesprekken na die ze daarbinnen met elkaar gevoerd hebben. Zelf doe ik deze keer niet mee, want ik zit nog te veel met mijn gedachten bij het telefoongesprek en het briefje. De grotscènes zijn zo enorm populair dat er toch veel te veel vrijwilligers zijn. Al haal ik op vraag van mam wel mijn holo tevoorschijn om een paar foto's te maken. 's Avonds in de centrale zaal bekijken de anderen de originele beelden nog eens opnieuw, terwijl ik nog een uurtje of twee verder ga studeren.

De voormiddag erna staat volledig in het teken van het feestmaal. Voorlopig kan de hele groep bij elkaar blijven omdat er op het grote terrein rondom de Hoorn des Overvloeds toch genoeg ruimte is voor ons allemaal. Het feestmaal zelf doen we meerdere keren opnieuw, vanaf het begin tot het moment waarop iedereen weer weggevlucht was. Maar voor de tweede dag op rij laat ik de simulaties voor wat ze zijn. Het feestmaal is één van die scènes waar ik liever niet in acteer. Gelukkig was ook dit een erg belangrijk moment in de Spelen; Er zijn dus ruim voldoende kandidaten voor de vijf rollen die ingevuld moeten worden.

We krijgen een korte uitleg over de manier waarop de Spelmakers het onweer en de stortregen in gang konden zetten, en gaan dan meteen door met het duel tussen Cato en Thresh. Omdat we het moerasgebied al eens eerder uitgebreid bezocht hebben, brengt de hovercraft ons rechtstreeks naar de plaats waar ze het uiteindelijk definitief met elkaar uitvochten. Ook deze keer doe ik niet mee. Er zijn per sessie toch maar twee rollen te verdelen. Bovendien ben ik in de afgelopen paar maanden ook beter gaan begrijpen waarom Thresh bij het feestmaal Katniss heeft laten lopen. Daardoor heb ik meer sympathie voor hem gekregen. Net iets te veel sympathie om dit gevecht zelf nog eens opnieuw na te doen. Tijdens de echte Spelen - toen ik dit met mijn vriendinnen vanuit een restaurant volgde - vond ik het al moeilijk genoeg om er naar te kijken.

's Avonds bij het diner wacht ons een bijzondere verrassing. Een maaltijd die verdacht veel lijkt op de grote sponsorgift die Katniss en Peeta kregen op de dag dat Cato en Thresh het tegen elkaar opnamen. Broodjes, geitenkaas, appels en natuurlijk de lamsstoofschotel met rijst en pruimen. Tijdens het eten werp ik maar af en toe een blik op het grote scherm tegen de muur, waar Cato en Thresh met elkaar aan het vechten zijn.

De ochtend erna - de voorlaatste dag van onze vakantie - besluit ik dat het hoog tijd wordt om zelf nog eens mee te spelen in een VR-simulatie. Toen ik vannacht in bed lag, hoorde ik mijn vader toevallig tegen mam fluisteren dat ik minder vaak leek mee te doen dan de vorige jaren. Gelukkig hebben ze er bij het ontbijt niet verder over door gevraagd. Maar ik kan het me niet veroorloven om ook de volgende simulatie zomaar over te slaan. Ook al zullen we vandaag beginnen met het moment waarop Diny de nachtschotbessen van de tributen uit 12 stal, en zal er deze keer dus iemand 'dood' gaan.

Eerlijk gezegd vind ik dat ik met Cleo en de jongen uit 9 al genoeg sterfscènes gespeeld heb. Toch stel ik me uiteindelijk kandidaat voor de rol van Diny. Wanneer ik nu nog eens vrijwillig acteer - als dodelijk slachtoffer dan nog - kan dat met wat geluk een excuus zijn om de simulatie van de finale misschien alsnog aan mij voorbij te laten gaan.

Het incident met de giftige bessen was de laatste belangrijke gebeurtenis vóór de grote ontknoping van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. We splitsen ons op in meerdere kleine groepjes en volgen de beek totdat we bij onze bestemming zijn. De begeleiders van ons groepje leggen nog eens tot in detail uit hoe Diny aan haar einde gekomen is en laten ons de lage nachtschotstruiken zien waar Peeta de bessen geplukt had. Ze zijn nu net zo kaal als de meeste andere planten in de arena.

Daarna is het tijd voor de simulatie. Ik trek mijn VR-pak aan en de gidsen brengen mij naar de plaats waar het naspelen van deze scène voor mij zal beginnen, zo'n honderd meter verderop. Ik schuif de helm over mijn hoofd en wacht geduldig op het startsignaal.

Eén van de zeer weinige dingen die de Spelmakers en de regisseurs van de echte Spelen niet kunnen, is de gedachten van de tributen lezen. Maar na afloop van de Spelen heb ik het evaluatiegesprek met Diny's mentor gezien. Net als het laatste-acht-interview met haar vrienden en familie, dat achteraf nog eens opnieuw werd uitgezonden. Daardoor kan ik me zodra de simulatie begint toch verrassend goed in haar gedachten inleven.

Ik sluip voorzichtig door het bos, in de richting van het geluid van krakende takjes dat ik daarnet gehoord heb. Er zijn andere tributen in de buurt. Ook al durf ik het niet rechtstreeks tegen mijn drie overgebleven concurrenten op te nemen, ik heb wel hun voedsel nodig. Wat ik bij het feestmaal gekregen heb, is al lang op en was op geen stukken na genoeg om het einde van deze Spelen te halen. Zonder nieuwe voorraden red ik het niet.

Ik wou dat ik zelf eten kon verzamelen, maar het eetbareplantenonderdeel tijdens de trainingen was een ramp. Voor inzichtelijke vakken was ik op school altijd bij de besten van de klas. Feitjes en namen simpelweg van buiten leren is iets heel anders. Daar ben ik nooit goed in geweest. Zelfs niet als het gaat om lijstjes die hier mijn leven zouden kunnen redden. Bovendien leken die eetbare en giftige planten zo vreselijk veel op elkaar. Uiteindelijk heb ik het opgegeven en ging ik verder met een ander trainingsonderdeel dat me beter lag. Iets waar ik intussen al lang spijt van heb.

Ik hoor het geroezemoes van stemmen en sluip stilletjes dichterbij. Daar staat een struik die me dekking kan geven. Even later kijk ik toe hoe de twee tributen uit district 12 afspreken welk teken ze aan elkaar zullen geven - een soort fluitsignaal - waarna ze allebei in tegenovergestelde richting vertrekken. Zij gaat het bos in om te jagen, hij verdwijnt richting beek. Hun voedselvoorraad ligt open en bloot uitgestald. Zo'n kans krijg ik geen tweede keer.

Het liefst zou ik natuurlijk een appel of één van de twee broodjes meenemen. Maar dan zullen ze onmiddellijk doorhebben dat er iets verdwenen is. Zodra ik zeker weet dat de kust veilig is, kom ik tevoorschijn en scheur ik het stukje kaas in tweeën. Snel gris ik een handvol bessen van het stuk plastic dat op de grond ligt. Net wanneer ik mijn andere hand uitsteek naar het bergje wortels naast de rugzak, hoor ik dat de jongen uit district 12 terugkomt. Ik maak me uit de voeten en ben net op tijd tussen de bomen verdwenen. Achter mij hoor ik Katniss in de richting van haar districtspartner rennen, waarna ze een felle discussie beginnen.

Ik heb niet de tijd gehad om de bessen die Peeta geplukt heeft, goed te bekijken. Ik zou de soort trouwens toch nooit herkennen. Maar ik weet dat Peeta ze voor zichzelf en Katniss verzameld heeft, en dat ze dus eetbaar moeten zijn. Want ze waren duidelijk bezig met het aanvullen van hun voorraden. En ik besef ook dat ik eigenlijk geen keuze heb. Zelfs de tocht hierheen heeft al het uiterste gevraagd van mijn uitgehongerde lichaam. Ik heb het voedsel _nu_ nodig.

Ik steek het handje bessen in mijn mond. Eerst valt de smaak verrassend goed mee - iets anijsachtigs - maar wanneer ik de bessen doorslik, proef ik een nasmaak die zo bitter is dat ik er bijna van moet kokhalzen. En opeens komt er een herinnering naar boven. Iets dat de trainer van het eetbareplantenonderdeel tegen me gezegd heeft. Het enige wat ik onthouden had, en wat ik achteraf aan mijn mentor kon navertellen. _Men beweert dat nachtschot eerst zoals anijs smaakt, en dan heel erg bitter wordt. Maar ik raad je aan om het niet uit te proberen, want nachtschotbessen zijn extreem giftig. Je zou sterven voordat ze je maag bereiken._ En meteen besef ik dat ik een fatale vergissing heb gemaakt.

Ik krijg een verkrampt gevoel in mijn bovenlichaam. Alsof iets of iemand krachtig op mijn borstkas aan het duwen is. Niet omdat ik weet dat ik mijn ouders en beste vriendin nooit meer terug zal zien, maar omdat mijn ademhaling nu al begint te verzwakken. Ik zak door mijn benen, val op de grond en rol vanzelf op mijn rug. Het laatste wat ik zie, zijn de groene takken van de dennenbomen boven mij en de blauwe lucht erachter.

"Einde simulatie," klinkt het in mijn helm. Wanneer ik hem af zet, zie ik dat ik amper één meter bij Diny's rechthoekige merksteen vandaan lig. Na het stelen van die bessen is ze niet erg ver geraakt. Ik moet amper honderd meter wandelen om weer bij de rest van de groep te komen. Tijdens dat korte stukje zit ik nog steeds met mijn gedachten bij Diny. VR-pakken kunnen je vanalles laten zien, horen, voelen en zelfs proeven - daarnet werden er een paar druppels in mijn mond gespoten van iets dat smaakt zoals nachtschot, maar uiteraard niet giftig is. Die druk op mijn borstkas was natuurlijk ook door het pak nagebootst. Maar ze kunnen niet simuleren wat er binnen in je lichaam gebeurt. Sinds vorige zomer probeer ik veel beter na te denken over hoe de tributen zich gevoeld moeten hebben. Dat is de echte reden waarom ik me daarnet zo goed in Diny's gedachtegang en emoties kon inleven. Van haar hongergevoel heb ik niets gemerkt, want dat kan een VR-pak niet nabootsen. En daarom denken andere mensen die deze scène naspelen er waarschijnlijk ook niet echt goed over na.

Ik vraag me af hoeveel honger Diny gehad heeft. Wat ze bij het feestmaal kreeg, was eigenlijk niet veel meer dan een klein noodvoorraadje. Ook in het begin van de Spelen stal ze van de Beroeps alleen beperkte hoeveelheden die niemand zouden opvallen. Uit de interviews weet ik dat haar familie zeker niet de rijkste van district 5 is. Best mogelijk dat ze eigenlijk al heel haar leven ondervoed was. Ik ben er zeker van dat ze echt een razende honger gehad moet hebben toen ze die bessen opat. Diny was altijd een toonbeeld van voorzichtigheid, dus hoe zou je anders kunnen verklaren waarom ze zo'n risico genomen heeft? Ik herinner me nog het holle gevoel in mijn buik nadat die overdosis vomito me dwong om te vasten. Maar ik weet zeker dat het niets was in vergelijking met wat Diny tijdens haar laatste dagen in de arena heeft meegemaakt.

Wanneer ik terug bij de groep van mij en mijn ouders kom, roepen onze begeleiders de transporthovercraft weer op. We zullen nu rechtstreeks terugvliegen naar het veld rondom de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Daar zullen we de grote finale van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen uitgebreid bespreken, en natuurlijk zelf naspelen.

De vlucht duurt niet zo lang. Even later zijn we al op onze bestemming. We wachten geduldig terwijl de transporthovercraft enkele keren over en weer vliegt, totdat elk groepje de plaats van Diny's dood bezocht heeft en weer naar de Hoorn gebracht is. Sommige mensen maken van deze pauze gebruik om iets te eten of te drinken. Wanneer we eindelijk aan de finale kunnen beginnen, is het al na de middag. Alle deelnemers aan deze vakantie gaan in een grote kring rondom de begeleiders staan.

Nadat ze ons nog eens tot in de kleinste details verteld hebben hoe de mutilantenaanval op de Hoorn in zijn werk ging en hoe Katniss en Peeta uiteindelijk samen gewonnen hebben, is alles klaar voor de simulatie van de finale. Een beetje verbaasd zie ik dat de begeleiders een hele stapel VR-pakken hebben klaargelegd. Er zijn toch maar drie rollen te verdelen? Zodra de hoofdgids het woord neemt, wordt het echter al snel duidelijk waar ze naar toe willen.

"We dachten dat iedereen wel eens wil meespelen een spannende finale als deze. Daarom hebben we er voor gezorgd dat jullie ook een wolfmutilant kunnen zijn. Zo meteen heb ik dus vierentwintig vrijwilligers nodig. We zullen deze scène een paar keer opnieuw doen, zodat jullie allemaal minstens één keer aan de beurt kunnen komen."

Daar gaan mijn plannen om de simulatie van de finale over te slaan. Hij was zeker spannend, dat is waar. Maar hoe wreed was Cato's einde eigenlijk, als je er even over nadenkt? Toch zal ik deze keer moeten meespelen. Ik kan moeilijk als enige weigeren. Uiteindelijk doe ik hetzelfde als wat ik bij het Bloedbad heb gedaan. Katniss heeft met haar pijl en boog verschillende mutilanten gedood. Door te kiezen voor de rol van het dier dat als eerste werd neergeschoten, zal de simulatie voor mij al snel afgelopen zijn.

Ikzelf en de twintig anderen die de roedel zullen vormen, moeten een stukje het bos in. Tijdens de echte Spelen hebben ze de mutilanten losgelaten op een plek die hier nog verder vandaan ligt, waardoor Cato een heel eind moest rennen om de vlakte te bereiken. Maar het zou te lang duren om helemaal daarheen te gaan. Dus hebben de begeleiders er voor gekozen om de simulatie hier te laten beginnen.

Na het startsein storm ik mee vooruit met de rest van de groep, dwars door het bos. Een twintigtal meter voor ons uit zien we de jongen uit district 2 rennen voor zijn leven. Maar dat is niet de reden waarom we zonder stoppen vooruit blijven gaan. Dankzij onze perfecte reukzin weten we dat we verderop nog twee andere prooien kunnen vinden. Ik kan hun zweet tot hier ruiken. Nog geen minuut later zijn we bij de grote vlakte naast het meer. De drie tributen wiens bloed we willen zien, haasten zich zo snel als ze kunnen naar de Hoorn Des Overvloeds. Katniss is net bij de Hoorn wanneer ze merkt dat Peeta haar nauwelijks kan volgen. Ze spant haar boog en het volgende moment krijg ik een pijl in mijn flank die me meteen door mijn poten doet zakken. Toch zie ik nog net hoe de tributen uit district 12 er allebei in slagen om op de Hoorn te klimmen voordat het beeld zwart wordt en mijn simulatie erop zit.

Ik lever mijn pak weer in en ga aan de rand van het terrein zitten. De anderen spelen de finale nog drie keer na van begin tot einde. Het valt me wel op dat ze het gedeelte vanaf Cato's val tussen de mutilanten tot aan zijn dood een flink stuk hebben ingekort. _Natuurlijk, wat had je dan gedacht,_ zeg ik tegen mezelf. Ten eerste heeft hij een hele nacht in de opening van de Hoorn gelegen. Als we dat exact nadoen, dan zitten we hier morgen nog. En ten tweede zou het voor de persoon die Cato speelt veel te pijnlijk zijn om urenlang te voelen hoe de mutilanten hun werk langzaam afmaken. We zouden ons weleens kunnen gaan afvragen of het wel te rechtvaardigen is wat we hem hebben aangedaan.

Na de vierde en laatste simulatie worden de VR-pakken definitief opgeborgen. Bij de vorige arenavakanties waar mijn ouders en ik aan meegedaan hebben, volgde er nu altijd een lange nabespreking van de finale en van de manier waarop de winnaar uiteindelijk zijn of haar zege behaald heeft. Ook nu is dat het geval. Voor de eerste keer in de geschiedenis hebben twee tributen samen gewonnen. Dat maakt deze finale uniek. Toch kan ik me niet van de indruk ontdoen dat de gidsen en begeleiders hun best doen om er relatief snel overheen te gaan. Hun excuus is dat we achter lopen op het schema. Maar het zou me niet verbazen als ze in werkelijkheid de opdracht hebben gekregen om niet al te veel aandacht te besteden aan het hele incident met de bessen. De meeste capitoolinwoners zien dat nog steeds gewoon als een slimme truc, en als het beste bewijs dat Katniss niet zonder Peeta naar huis wilde gaan. Maar ik weet dat men daar in de districten inmiddels anders over denkt.

Hoewel het nog even zal duren voordat het begint te schemeren, sturen de begeleiders ons nu al naar beneden. Vanavond moeten we onze koffers inpakken voor de terugreis naar het Capitool. Die is immers morgenavond al. Eigenlijk is deze week behoorlijk snel voorbij gegaan. Terwijl ik mijn kleren zo netjes mogelijk opvouw en in mijn valies leg, praten mijn ouders en ik na over wat we tijdens deze reis gezien en gedaan hebben.

Mijn moeder is vooral blij dat ze de beroemde grot van Katniss en Peeta eens met eigen ogen heeft kunnen zien. Pap is natuurlijk weer het meest geïnteresseerd in alle spectaculaire scènes, zoals het Bloedbad, de val van het wespennest, het duel in het moerasland en de finale met de wolfmutilanten. Kortom, alle gebeurtenissen waarbij er één of meer kinderen om het leven gekomen zijn. Mijn vader is altijd al een grote fan van de Hongerspelen geweest. Net zoals zo veel mensen in het Capitool. En tot minder dan een jaar geleden gold dat ook voor mij. Toch begint het enthousiasme van pap me langzaamaan meer en meer te storen, nu ik weet wat de Spelen in feite zijn. Misschien zal dat op een dag nog eens tot echt zware moeilijkheden tussen ons tweeën leiden. Al hoop ik dat het nooit zover komt.

Zodra al onze bagage is ingepakt - behalve wat we straks en morgenvroeg nog nodig hebben - gaan we richting centrale zaal voor het avondeten en de samenvatting. Eigenlijk zou ik graag opnieuw achter mijn studieboeken kruipen om de finale niet nog een keer te hoeven bekijken. Maar ik heb al twee avonden gestudeerd, en mijn ouders hebben gezien dat ik in die tijd een heel aantal extra oefeningen heb gemaakt. En vooral: wie wil nu de finale op groot scherm missen? Mee gaan kijken is dus het verstandigste.

In de centrale zaal staan de tafels die bestemd zijn voor het eten afgeladen vol. Blijkbaar willen de organisatoren van deze reis de vakantie afronden met een groot slotbanket. Omdat dit nog steeds de meest recente arena is, zullen ze ongetwijfeld weten dat de bezoekers van dit jaar rijke mensen zijn. Mensen die genoeg geld hebben om regelmatig een weekje arena te kunnen betalen, en die je dus best zo goed mogelijk tevreden kan stellen. Zodat ze zeker nog eens terug willen komen. Ik schep mijn bord twee keer vol en probeer zo veel mogelijk gerechten uit. Maar de glaasjes met vomito raak ik niet aan.

Tijdens de heruitzending van de grote finale doe ik mijn best om de herinneringen aan vorige zomer te verdringen. Ik weet nog hoe ik letterlijk ben weggevlucht van de Stadscirkel en 's nachts op het balkon van mijn slaapkamer zat om één van de belangrijkste beslissingen van mijn leven te nemen. Maar zodra we toegekomen zijn aan de beelden waarop Katniss de bessen tevoorschijn haalt, ben ik weer één en al aandacht. Dit was het moment waarop ze de Spelmakers voor schut zette. Als lid van het Capitoolverzet vind ik het stiekem wel leuk om deze scène nog eens opnieuw te zien.

* * *

De volgende ochtend zetten mijn ouders me op tijd uit mijn bed. Deze avond zullen we weer naar huis vertrekken, dus moeten onze koffers op tijd volledig ingepakt zijn. Bovendien verwacht men van iedere familie dat ze de sleutel van hun Startkamer weer inleveren voordat we nog een laatste keer de arena in gaan.

De slotdag van een Hongerspelenvakantie is traditioneel een dag waarop iedereen vrij in de arena mag rondlopen. Je kan in groep gaan, maar ook alleen. Sommige mensen brengen een extra bezoek aan een locatie die ze interessant vonden. Anderen gaan gewoon wat wandelen in de natuur. Want de netjes aangelegde parken in het Capitool zijn natuurlijk totaal niet te vergelijken met de uitgestrekte wildernis van een arena. Wie dat wenst, kan een eind op weg gebracht worden door de transporthovercraft. Er zijn vluchten in de vier verschillende windrichtingen voorzien. Daarna mogen we de hele dag doen wat we willen. Zelfs het uur moeten we niet echt in de gaten te houden, want we hoeven niet terug te gaan naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Vandaag krijgt iedereen een armband waar een volgchip in zit van hetzelfde type als men bij de echte tributen onderhuids injecteert. Op het einde van de dag zullen we gewoon ter plaatse opgehesen worden door de grote langeafstandshovercraft die ons weer naar het Capitool brengt. Onze bagage wordt 's ochtends al ingeladen. Dat systeem heeft twee voordelen. Ten eerste verliezen we geen tijd met terugkeren naar de Hoorn en ten tweede verlaten we de arena zoals een winnaar dat doet. Een ervaring die veel mensen graag eens willen meemaken.

Terwijl we ons aankleden, laten mijn ouders weten dat zij samen een lange wandeling door het moerasgebied willen maken. Zelf zeg ik dat ik liever nog eens naar het bos wil. Mam en pap maken er geen probleem van, want de vorige twee jaar wou ik op de laatste dag ook altijd in mijn eentje rondlopen. Eén van de leukste dingen aan arenavakanties vind ik dat je eens echt in de vrije natuur kan zijn, in plaats van in een stad die nagenoeg volledig volgebouwd is. Maar ik ben zeker niet van plan om mijn ouders deze keer te vertellen wat ik vandaag precies van plan ben.

Nadat we ook onze nachtkledij hebben ingepakt, maakt mam nog één rondje door de Startkamer om te controleren of we niets hebben laten liggen. Even later trekken we de deur definitief achter ons dicht. Bovengronds geeft iedereen aan met welke transporthovercraft hij of zij mee wil, terwijl de avoxen onze bagage in het grote toestel inladen dat ons vanavond naar huis zal vliegen. Ik sluit me aan bij een groepje dat van plan is om naar het vijvertje te gaan waar Katniss op de derde dag van de Spelen eindelijk water vond. Daar heeft ze ook geslapen totdat de grote bosbrand uitbrak. Die plek hebben we tijdens de toer door de arena overgeslagen omdat hij behoorlijk afgelegen ligt en eigenlijk ook niet zo heel erg belangrijk is. Maar daarnet hebben we allemaal een holo met een plattegrond van de volledige arena gekregen. De gidsen gaan vandaag niet met ons mee. Als ik een rechte lijn volg, kan ik vanaf de vijver op drie uur tijd daar geraken waar ik eigenlijk echt naartoe wil. Al zal ik dan wel flink moeten doorstappen.

Nadat de hovercraft mij en drie andere mensen - die ik niet goed ken - afgezet heeft, gaan we meteen naar het vijvertje kijken. Het ziet er precies hetzelfde uit als maanden geleden. Alleen zijn er nu natuurlijk geen waterlelies. Even later klimt één van ons de boom in waar Katniss geslapen heeft terwijl de anderen toekijken. Ik zeg dat ik in mijn eentje een lange wandeling wil maken en ga meteen op pad.

Wanneer ik na anderhalf uur stop voor een rustpauze, zie ik op de landkaartholo dat ik al iets over halfweg ben. Ik drink een klein flesje cola leeg, eet een paar koeken en denk nog eens na over mijn plan. Wil ik dit echt doen? Natuurlijk wel. En er kan eigenlijk niets misgaan zolang ik niemand tegen kom. Gelukkig is de arena groot genoeg. Mochten er toch andere mensen zijn, dan zal ik gewoon moeten afwachten en hopen dat ze snel weer weg gaan.

Nog voordat mijn laatste koek helemaal op is, zet ik mijn tocht alweer verder. Gelukkig regent of vriest het vandaag niet. Ik blijf stevig doorstappen en geniet van de stilte. Thuis hoor je altijd het stadsverkeer op de achtergrond, waar je ook bent. Zelfs op mijn balkon ontsnap ik daar niet aan. Na meer dan een uur bekijk ik de driedimensionale kaart nog eens goed. Normaal gezien zou ik er nu bijna moeten zijn. Maar recht voor me uit ligt er enkel dennenbos.

Net wanneer ik me begin af te vragen of ik dan toch verdwaald ben, zie ik in de verte een lichtblauwe schijn tussen de bomen. Opgelucht ga ik er naartoe. Ik heb dan toch de juiste richting gevolgd. Even later kom ik op een kleine open plek en sta ik met mijn voeten midden in een tapijt van lichtblauwe bloemetjes. Op school hebben we geleerd dat deze soort 'winterkruid' genoemd wordt.

Het zal nog wel even duren voordat de lente echt begint, en de bomen weer bladeren krijgen. Toch staat het bloementapijt volop in bloei. Winterkruid is een plantje dat vanaf de late herfst tot in de vroege lente groeit, wanneer er geen andere bloemen te vinden zijn. Het is dan ook geen gewone plant, zo hebben we tijdens de lessen biologie geleerd. Meer dan een eeuw geleden zijn een aantal wetenschappers er in geslaagd om felgekleurde genetisch gemanipuleerde bloemen te kweken die midden in de winter bloeien. Die werden verkocht aan de mensen in het Capitool, waar men het hele jaar rond van kunstig versierde tuinen wou kunnen genieten. Het werd een succes, en ook nu nog zie je in december en januari op straat heel wat volle bloembakken staan. Maar toen gebeurde er iets waar de wetenschappers blijkbaar niet aan gedacht hadden. De laatste winterbloemen verwelken ongeveer rond de tijd dat de allereerste wilde planten opkomen. Stuifmeel kan door de wind kilometers ver verspreid worden, en al na enkele jaren verschenen er in de bergen rondom het Capitool plantjes die duidelijk kruisingen waren tussen onze winterbloemen en een wilde soort. Het bloempje dat we nu 'winterkruid' noemen, was de enige kruising die overleefde en zich kon voortplanten. Nu, ruim honderd jaar later, heeft deze nieuwe soort zich over grote delen van Panem verspreid.

Ik ga op mijn hurken zitten en blijf plukken tot ik een hele armvol heb. Hoewel de meeste mensen het als onkruid beschouwen, heb ik de typische lichtblauwe kleur van de bloemetjes altijd erg mooi gevonden. Veel mooier zelfs dan de felle, kunstmatige kleur van hun voorouders. Want dit zachte blauw ziet er veel natuurlijker uit.

Winterkruid is de enige bloeiende plant die ik deze week in de arena tegengekomen ben. Maar eigenlijk had ik geen betere keuze kunnen maken. Dit is een plant die buiten onze wil om is ontstaan, en die ook nog eens al die tijd heeft kunnen overleven. Net zoals niemand verwacht had dat onze gemuteerde snatergaaien met spotlijsters zouden paren en zo een nieuwe soort, de spotgaai, zouden voortbrengen. Mijn vrienden in het Capitoolverzet hebben me uitgelegd dat Katniss' districtsaandenken - de speld - niet de enige reden is waarom de spotgaai het teken van de revolutie is geworden. In de districten staan die vogeltjes nu ook symbool voor de mogelijkheid om tegen de wil van de regering in te blijven overleven en zelfstandig te worden, als je maar veerkrachtig genoeg bent. Eigenlijk kan je over winterkruid net hetzelfde zeggen, ook al gebruiken de rebellen het niet als symbool. Deze bloemen zijn de plantaardige versie van de spotgaai. En precies daarom zijn ze perfect geschikt voor wat ik vandaag wil doen.

Nadat ik klaar ben met plukken, ga ik weer op weg. Vrijwel meteen kom ik aan de voet van een steile rotswand. Volgens mijn holo moet hier direct links een smal weggetje naar boven zijn. Ik vind het gelukkig al snel en begin aan de laatste klim naar de plek waar ik heen wilde. Onderweg let ik heel goed op of ik mensen zie, maar dat is niet het geval. Hijgend kom ik boven. Nadat ik mijn bloemen half onder een uitstekende wortel van een grote boom verborgen heb, verlaat ik het bos. Ik ben nu weer op het plateau waar Kivo gestorven is.

Gelukkig is er helemaal niemand in de buurt. Aan de bosrand vind ik een klein kampvuurtje dat uit is, maar wel nog nasmeult. Blijkbaar zijn hier daarstraks bezoekers geweest die voor de lol eens wilden testen of ze zelf vuur konden maken. Maar dit vuurtje is duidelijk al een tijdje geleden gedoofd. Waarschijnlijk zijn ze al lang weer vertrokken om een ander gedeelte van de arena te bekijken. Voor alle veiligheid ga ik nog eens kijken in het bos aan de overkant van het plateau. Ook daar vind ik niemand. Bijna tien minuten lang blijf ik in het volle zicht in het midden van het plateau zitten. Wanneer ik dan nog steeds niets gezien of gehoord heb, weet ik volkomen zeker dat ik hier inderdaad alleen ben.

Snel ga ik mijn bloemen halen. Ik kniel voor de kleine, rechtopstaande steen die aangeeft dat hier een tribuut gesneuveld is en schik het winterkruid tot een ordelijk boeket dat ik vlak voor de steen neerleg. Wanneer ik mijn ogen sluit, komen de herinneringen aan vorige zomer weer voorbij. De Boete van Kivo, mijn groeiende twijfels tijdens de Spelen, de vomito die ik dronk na de aankondiging van zijn dood en natuurlijk ook het moment waarop ik besloot om lid van het Verzet te worden. Ik voel boosheid om de eerste gebeurtenissen, en tegelijk ook trots vanwege dat laatste. Dan sta ik op en zet ik een paar passen achteruit om naar het resultaat van mijn werk te kijken.

Het is dankzij Katniss dat ik op dit idee gekomen ben. Zij heeft Rue, die haar bondgenoot was, bedekt met bloemen nadat Wonder haar bruut had vermoord. Natuurlijk niet met winterkruid, want in de zomer bloeit dat niet. Het was een andere soort, die in het Capitool doorgaans ook als onkruid gezien wordt. Maar dat maakte niets uit. Het ging om de boodschap die Katniss wilde brengen.

Volgens Doran en Messalla wilde Katniss bewijzen dat Rue meer was dan zomaar één van de vierentwintig deelnemers in de Hongerspelen. Dat ze niet alleen een tribuut maar vooral ook een mens was. Een onschuldig kind dat een wrede, nutteloze dood stierf. Die bloemen waren dus een soort daad van opstandigheid. Dat is natuurlijk ook de reden waarom men de heruitzendingen van het gevecht tussen Rue, Wonder en Katniss altijd laat eindigen met het moment waarop Rue's kanon afgaat. Hoewel de bloemen maar één keer het scherm gehaald hebben - toen de hovercraft live haar lichaam ophaalde - herinnert iedereen zich dat nog erg goed. Wie het zelf niet gezien heeft, heeft er achteraf over gehoord.

Toen ik hier enkele dagen geleden met de anderen was en de gidsen zijn dood nog eens bespraken, ben ik aan de rand van het ravijn gaan staan met mijn rug naar de groep. En toen ik beneden in het bos aan de voet van de rotswand dat tapijt van winterkruid zag liggen, begon ik me af te vragen waarom ik voor Kivo niet iets gelijkaardigs zou kunnen doen. Al ben ik hoogstwaarschijnlijk de enige persoon die het ooit zal weten. Want ik kan dit natuurlijk onmogelijk overal gaan rondbazuinen. Nee, het moet mijn eigen geheim blijven. Toch voelde ik om één of andere reden dat ik dit gewoon moest doen. Al was het maar voor mezelf.

Ik haal mijn eigen holo tevoorschijn - niet degene die ik vanochtend gekregen heb - en maak een foto van de steen met de bloemen. Ook al zal ik het boeket straks om veiligheidsredenen moeten opruimen en kan ik de foto natuurlijk aan niemand tonen, toch wil ik om één of andere reden dat er van mijn actie iets tastbaars overblijft. Aan de leden van het Capitoolverzet zou ik het eventueel wel kunnen vertellen. En misschien, heel misschien, kunnen ze deze foto ooit ergens voor gebruiken?

Zodra ik gekeken heb of de foto goed gelukt is, vraagt mijn holo me in welke map ik hem moet opslaan. Ik kies voor een map die ik een tijdje geleden aangemaakt heb en die met een irisscan van mijn eigen ogen beveiligd is. Dat wil zeggen dat ik de enige persoon ben die deze map kan openen. Er zitten namelijk een paar foto's van de Garage in. Mijn ouders of vriendinnen mogen die in geen geval zien.

Wanneer ik klaar ben, steek ik de fotoholo weer in mijn rugzak. Over een uurtje komt de hovercraft iedereen ophalen, dus het wordt tijd om te gaan. Ik wil liever niet dat iemand weet in welk deel van de arena ik de laatste vakantiedag heb doorgebracht. Al denk ik niet dat het echt veel verschil zal maken.

Ik controleer of de armband met mijn volgchip nog steeds stevig rond mijn pols zit en hang dan mijn rugzak op mijn rug. Het winterkruid ligt nog steeds waar ik het heb neergelegd. Ik raap de bloemen op, ga aan de rand van het ravijn staan en gooi ze met een brede zwaai de lucht in. Het boeket valt uit elkaar en de bloemen verdwijnen op drie verschillende plaatsen tussen de bomen.

Ik vind het jammer, maar het is veel te gevaarlijk om ze gewoon bij de steen van Kivo te laten liggen. Ik kan onmogelijk het risico nemen dat de hovercraft hier overvliegt en dat iemand toevallig die bloemen ziet. De organisatoren van deze reis zouden ongetwijfeld willen weten wie ze daar heeft neergelegd en waarom. Want de kans bestaat dat men ook dit als een soort daad van protest zal beschouwen. Zeker nu de situatie in de districten steeds onrustiger wordt - dat weet ik via de leden van het Capitoolverzet. Toch ben ik blij dat ik het gedaan heb. Kivo is degene die mij deed inzien hoe verkeerd onze regering in elkaar zit. Ook al is de rest van Panem hem zo goed als volledig vergeten, ik kon deze arena niet verlaten zonder te tonen wat hij voor mij betekend heeft. Het is alleen jammer dat Kivo's familie het waarschijnlijk nooit zal weten.

Nadat ik het boeket weggegooid heb, loop ik in de richting van het bergpad dat ik daarstraks heb genomen. Na vandaag zal winterkruid voor mij nooit meer zomaar een willekeurig plantje zijn. Aan de rand van het bos draai ik me om en kijk een laatste keer naar het plateau. Dan ga ik op weg.

Zodra ik aan de voet van de helling kom, wandel ik een willekeurige richting uit. Dankzij die volgchip kunnen ze me overal meteen vinden. Na een half uurtje doorstappen kom ik bij een kleine open plek waar de grond bedekt is met een zacht tapijt van gras en mos. Ik ga op mijn rug liggen met mijn twee handen onder mijn hoofd en wacht geduldig op de hovercraft. Met mijn dikke jas van Forestwalker voel ik de kou niet eens.

Wanneer ik in de verte het geluid van de motoren hoor, kruip ik overeind en hang ik mijn rugzak stevig om. Nog geen twee minuten later sta ik roerloos op de ladder terwijl ik uit de arena van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen wordt gehesen. In een klein binnenzakje van mijn rugzak zitten het papier waar ik het briefje uit district 11 op heb overgeschreven en mijn eigen holo, met de foto van Kivo's bloemen. Een foto en een tekst die er nooit geweest zouden zijn, als ik niet de moed had gehad om me tegen de Hongerspelen te keren en me bij het Capitoolverzet aan te sluiten. En dat maakt dat ik me vreemd genoeg heel eventjes een winnaar voel.

* * *

**Ik denk dat dit mijn allerlangste hoofdstuk tot nu toe is … maar zelf ben ik er wel tevreden mee. Wat vonden jullie ervan?**

**In dit hoofdstuk zaten een aantal scènes die ik zelf erg leuk vond om te schrijven (iets dat eigenlijk voor de hele arenavakantie geldt): het afluisteren van het telefoongesprek, de dood van Vossesnuit - waar ik in mijn vorige verhaal eigenlijk nogal vlug overheen was gegaan - en natuurlijk ook de scène met het winterkruid. Het gedeelte met de bloemen is zelfs één van mijn favoriete momenten van dit verhaal geworden! Toen ik op dit idee kwam, had ik natuurlijk het probleem dat er in februari weinig of geen bloeiende planten zijn. Eerst dacht ik eraan om heel vroege sneeuwklokjes of krokussen te gebruiken, maar dan nog vond ik het vrij onwaarschijnlijk. Totdat ik op het idee van het winterkruid kwam. Een idee waar ik zelf heel erg tevreden mee ben en ook heel goed vind passen. Als het winterkruid de plantaardige versie van de spotgaai is, en de spotgaai is het symbool van de revolutie, dan is er volgens mij inderdaad geen betere keuze mogelijk. Hoe denken jullie daarover?**

**Daarnaast zitten er in dit hoofdstuk twee dingen die ik eigenlijk niet helemaal zelf verzonnen heb. Ten eerste het briefje uit district 11 dat Aludra heeft overgeschreven. Dit is helaas gebaseerd op waargebeurde feiten. Eind 2012 heeft een Amerikaanse vrouw een gelijksoortig briefje tussen haar boodschappen gevonden. Het artikel is gepubliceerd in de Belgische krant 'Het Nieuwsblad' op 28 december 2012 en heeft als titel '****_Vrouw vindt brief van mishandelde dwangarbeider bij halloweendecoratie_****'****. Wie geïnteresseerd is, kan het dus opzoeken. Ik heb de eerste versie van dit hoofdstuk al een hele tijd geleden geschreven (in december 2013) en toevallig is er amper enkele dagen geleden een gelijkaardig verhaal opgedoken, over een jurkje van Primark. OP dit moment is het echter niet zeker of de boodschap in dat jurkje effectief door een uitgebuite arbeider is aangebracht (er doen geruchten de ronde dat het om een hoax zou gaan). Wat we helaas wél zeker weten, is dat de wantoestanden in de kledingindustrie de wereld nog niet uit zijn ...**

**Het tweede puntje dat ik niet zelf bedacht heb, is de manier waarop het Capitoolverzet de nieuwe affiches zal verspreiden. Een systeem waarbij de ene persoon enkel lijm smeert en de andere vervolgens de affiche komt plakken, werd blijkbaar echt gebruikt door het Verzet in de tweede Wereldoorlog. Deze informatie komt van de website van het verzetsmuseum.****Dit was overigens één van de zeer weinig keren dat ik spionneninfo gevonden heb die ik daadwerkelijk kon gebruiken. Meestal vind ik enkel dingen die****niet van toepassing zijn voor dit verhaal (omdat ze totaal niet in de lijn liggen van het soort opdrachten dat Aludra krijgt) of hele kinderachtige tips van de jeugdbeweging … **

**Mijn Tumblr-pagina is intussen ook nog eens bijgewerkt. **


	8. Een saaie schooldag

**Even een korte mededeling tussendoor: misschien hebben jullie al gezien dat ik een paar dagen geleden ( op 7 juli 2014) aan de samenvatting van dit verhaal één zinnetje heb toegevoegd, over de slotscène die niet meer zal veranderen. De reden hiervoor is de volgende: ik heb het slot van 'Spionne' al ergens eind 2013 bedacht, maar het zal nog maanden duren voordat het laatste hoofdstuk effectief online verschijnt. Mocht een andere schrijver in tussentijd op een gelijkaardig idee komen (wat ik niet durf uit te sluiten) en dit nog vóór mij publiceren,****dan wil ik op deze manier vermijden dat ik onterecht van plagiaat beschuldigd wordt. De scène ligt allang vast, en ik heb hem zeker niet zomaar gepikt van iemand anders. Ik ben zelf erg tevreden over mijn slotscène, en omdat ik met een aantal verborgen hints werk kan ik sommige details ook gewoon niet veranderen. Omgekeerd geldt natuurlijk hetzelfde: mocht er ook een verhaal opduiken dat enige gelijkenissen met het mijne vertoont, dan zal ik daar zelf ook niet al te moeilijk over doen. Als duizenden fanfictieschrijvers in dezelfde vijver van drie boeken vissen, dan is het een kwestie van tijd voordat twee mensen onafhankelijk van elkaar hetzelfde idee krijgen. Tot zo ver deze mededeling, het wordt nu tijd voor hoofdstuk 8 van 'Spionne'!**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 8: EEN SAAIE SCHOOLDAG

Wanneer ik uit de meisjestoiletten slenter en weer de speelplaats op kom, rits ik snel mijn jas dicht. Overmorgen is het al maart, maar het blijft nog steeds koud. De winter duurt echt lang dit jaar. Terwijl mijn ogen over het volle plein dwalen op zoek naar mijn vriendinnen, passeer ik langs een groepje van drie leraren dat toezicht aan het houden is. Ik hoor het woord 'graffiti' vallen en blijf staan. Vlak achter mij zie ik een bankje dat nog vrij is. Snel veeg ik het dunne laagje poedersneeuw weg dat erop ligt en ga ik zitten om stiekem mee te luisteren.

"En toch vind ik dat er meer graffiti gezet wordt dan vroeger," houdt de leraar taalkunde van de laatstejaars vol.

"Maar die nieuwe maatregel waarbij betrapte vandalen naast een geldboete ook de muren moeten schoonmaken, lijkt toch wel wat te helpen," antwoordt mevrouw Moncrieff, die in mijn klas het vak mediageschiedenis geeft. "Dan ervaren ze zelf eens hoe lang zoiets duurt en hoe veel moeite het kost."

Zelf vind ik eerlijk gezegd dat het nog wel meevalt met die zogenaamde opmars van graffiti. Af en toe zie ik wel eens iets staan op een blinde muur of in een afgelegen transferstation. Al gebeurt dat nu ook weer niet zo heel vaak. Kranten hebben altijd de neiging om te overdrijven, denk ik. Een jaar of twee geleden heb ik ooit eens voor de grap mijn voornaam achtergelaten op één van de zitbanken die in alle parken van het Capitool staan. Maar verder heb ik me zelf nooit echt met graffiti bezig gehouden.

Toch wil ik proberen om dit gesprek te volgen. Vorige week - toen mijn ouders en ik in de arena zaten -hebben de mensen van het Capitoolverzet posters opgehangen met meer informatie over de verstrengde wetten die onlangs in district 12 zijn ingevoerd. Ongeveer anderhalve maand geleden heeft president Snow een andere hoofdvredebewaker voor het steenkolendistrict aangesteld omdat zijn voorganger te nonchalant was geworden. Toen ze in het tv-journaal zeiden dat er van de nieuwe districtscommandant een meer consequente aanpak verwacht werd, wist Plutarch meteen waar hij interessant materiaal voor een verzetsaffiche zou kunnen vinden.

Volgens Doran heeft Fulvia na het aanplakken aan iedereen gevraagd om goed op te letten wanneer we kennissen of collega's op het werk toevallig iets over die posters horen zeggen. Plutarch wil graag weten hoe de mensen denken over wat erop staat. En als het even kan, zouden hij en Fulvia ook graag nagaan of de plaats waar een affiche hangt belangrijk is.

De leden van het Verzet zijn tijdens die ene nacht zowat overal geweest. In transferstations, in parken, bij kruispunten en zebrapaden waar overdag een heleboel voetgangers passeren. Zelfs aan de ramen van een aantal leegstaande winkelpanden hebben ze posters gehangen. Misschien worden sommige affiches vaker gelezen dan andere. Als we onze volgende actie nog succesvoller willen maken, moeten we dit soort dingen weten.

Posters zijn natuurlijk nog iets anders dan echte graffiti uit spuitbussen. Maar in beide gevallen gaat het om illegale boodschappen op muren. Nu de leraren over graffiti aan het spreken zijn, zou het best weleens kunnen dat ik nog voor het einde van de speeltijd ook iets over onze affiches hoor. Mijn vermoeden wordt meteen bevestigd wanneer de nieuwe leraar biologie van de eerstejaars zich in het gesprek mengt.

"Hebben jullie vorige week in het transferstation hier vlakbij ook die tekst over district 12 zien hangen?"

"In de traphal, bedoel je?"

"Als je naar beneden gaat tegen de linkermuur. Een paar uur later was hij al weggehaald."

Heel even vraag ik me af waarom onze leraren vorige week blijkbaar toch naar school zijn gekomen. Maar dan herinner ik me weer dat de directie tijdens elke vakantie één dag reserveert voor een algemene personeelsvergadering. Ik luister snel verder, want ik wil geen woord missen.

"Daar heb ik in het voorbijgaan even naar gekeken, ja. Volgens mij was dat gewoon één of andere grap van een paar idioten die zichzelf graag in de kranten zien verschijnen. Geloofden jullie er iets van?"

Die vraag brengt meteen een hele discussie op gang. Jammer dat ik niet alles kan verstaan omdat er tijdens de speeltijd natuurlijk heel wat achtergrondlawaai is. Maar ik vang toch genoeg op om een eerste indruk te krijgen. Mevrouw Moncrieff is er rotsvast van overtuigd dat het allemaal zwaar overdreven is en beweert zelfs dat de foto van de galg en de schandpalen op het plein van district 12 gewoon op de computer ineengeknutseld kan zijn. Zelfs wanneer de taalkundeleraar terecht opmerkt dat de wetten in de districten strenger zijn dan in het Capitool - iets dat we allemaal op school geleerd hebben - blijft ze volhouden dat de affiche in het transferstation gewoon een poging is om onrust te stoken. Bedacht door mensen die van dit soort negatieve aandacht houden. En daarmee zit ze eigenlijk niet eens zo heel erg ver van de waarheid.

Maar de leraar biologie lijkt toch zijn twijfels te hebben. Die foto ziet er wel heel echt uit, zegt hij aarzelend - ze _is_ dan ook echt - en is het niet zo dat de tributen uit district 12 altijd kleiner en magerder lijken te zijn dan hun leeftijdsgenoten in het Capitool? Al geeft zelfs hij toe dat je niet zomaar alles moet geloven wat op een illegaal verspreide poster staat. Ook waar natuurlijk, maar ik weet dat Plutarch en Fulvia helemaal niets verzonnen hebben.

Nog voordat ik meer kan horen, gaat de bel die het einde van de speeltijd aangeeft. Het volgende lesuur hebben we mediageschiedenis en daarvoor moeten we naar een speciaal vaklokaal gaan. Dat ligt ergens op de bovenste verdieping van het gebouw. Onderweg vind ik Merope en Sirrah terug, die natuurlijk willen weten waar ik zo lang gebleven ben.

"Sorry dat ik niet direct teruggekomen ben," zeg ik. "Eerst moest ik aanschuiven voordat er eindelijk een WC vrij was. En daarna kon ik jullie op die drukke speelplaats niet meteen vinden," geef ik daarna nog als uitleg.

"Jammer dat we dit lesuur niet gewoon naast elkaar kunnen zitten," gaat Merope verder. "Ik heb het altijd stom gevonden dat mevrouw Moncrieff iedereen vaste plaatsen geeft."

"Waarover gaat ze het deze les eigenlijk hebben?" wil Sirrah weten.

"Geen idee," antwoord ik. "Dat hoofdstuk over de manier waarop ze de Hongerspelen filmen, hebben we vlak voor de vakantie helemaal afgewerkt. Ze zal vandaag wel met iets nieuws beginnen."

Hoewel ik het tegen niemand gezegd heb, ben ik blij dat we met dit deel van de cursus klaar zijn. Natuurlijk praten we bij mediageschiedenis zeker niet altijd over de Hongerspelen. Dat vak gaat gewoon over alles wat met kranten en vooral televisie te maken heeft. De manier waarop een nieuwsuitzending in elkaar zit, bijvoorbeeld. Maar af en toe komen de Spelen ook aan bod, en de vorige paar lessen hebben we besteed aan de technische vooruitgang bij het in beeld brengen van de gebeurtenissen in de arena's.

"Ik wist niet dat ze vroeger zo veel met vaste camera's werkten," zegt Sirrah, terwijl we aan de tweede trap naar boven beginnen. "Maar je kon wel goed het verschil met nu zien."

Daar heeft mijn op één na beste vriendin gelijk in. Mevrouw Moncrieff heeft ons eerst een paar oude fragmenten getoond van de allereerste Hongerspelen en deze vergeleken met opnames van een gevecht tussen vier tributen tijdens de drieënzeventigste Spelen. Dat laatste was inderdaad veel dynamischer in beeld gebracht. Omdat de mobiele gecamoufleerde camera's waarmee ze nu de meeste scènes filmen doorheen de jaren steeds kleiner, sneller en wendbaarder geworden zijn. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de camera die vorige zomer de grot van district 12 in vloog om daar dagenlang op het plafond te blijven zitten. Die leek zodanig goed op een klein, onopvallend nachtvlindertje dat Katniss en Peeta hem niet eens opgemerkt hebben. Sinds een jaar of tien gebruiken ze in de arena bijna geen vaste camera's meer. En zelfs ik moet het toegeven, de tv-beelden zijn nu een heel stuk beter.

"Wat vonden jullie eigenlijk de beste camera van vorig jaar?" vraagt Merope opeens terwijl we door de gang naar het medialokaal lopen. "Niet dat het zo belangrijk is, ik ben gewoon een beetje nieuwsgierig."

"Die van het gevecht tussen de Beroeps en de laatste tribuut uit district 10," antwoordt Sirrah uiteindelijk. "Niemand kon zien dat één van de wolfjes uit die roedel eigenlijk nep was."

"De namaaklibel waarmee ze het vallen van het bloedzoekersnest getoond hebben, was anders ook niet slecht," onderbreek ik haar snel. "Hij hing vlak bij dat meisje uit 11 en ze zag het niet eens."

Ik vind het nog altijd heel vervelend wanneer ik anderen over Kivo hoor praten. Gelukkig gebeurt dat niet al te vaak, want hij was zeker niet de belangrijkste deelnemer van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. Gewoonlijk probeer ik in zo'n geval meteen van onderwerp te veranderen door iets over één van de andere tributen te zeggen.

Ergens vind ik het wel wat jammer dat Merope en Sirrah nog steeds fan zijn van de Spelen, en niet echt lijken te beseffen dat de regering elk jaar drieëntwintig van onze leeftijdsgenoten de dood in jaagt. Maar ik weet heel goed dat ik daar vroeger ook nooit over heb nagedacht. Meer nog, ik zat elke zomer te wachten op het moment dat de nieuwe editie van de Hongerspelen eindelijk zou beginnen. Zonder Kivo en de Garage zou dat trouwens nog steeds zo zijn. Dus ik zie het niet echt als een reden om Merope en Sirrah zomaar als een baksteen te laten vallen. Ze zijn wel meer dan alleen fans van de Hongerspelen. En wat er ook gebeurt, ik ben er zeker van dat we altijd vriendinnen zullen blijven.

Even later zitten we allemaal aan onze banken in het medialokaal terwijl mevrouw Moncrieff haar spullen uitpakt. De uitklapbare schermen in onze tafeltjes zijn nog niet naar boven gekomen. Maar het elektronische schoolbord dat vooraan in de klas hangt, is wel al uitgerold en geactiveerd. Blijkbaar beginnen we eerst met een half uurtje theorie.

Ik moet mijn best doen om niet te zuchten. Mediageschiedenis is nooit mijn favoriete vak geweest. Zeker niet meer sinds ik tegen de Hongerspelen ben en gemerkt heb dat er bij beeldmateriaal over de Donkere Dagen altijd alleen over de misstappen van het rebellenleger gesproken wordt, en nooit over onze eigen fouten. Eigenlijk weet ik nog steeds niet of de leraren dat met opzet zo doen. Misschien zijn ze er echt van overtuigd dat de districten het zelf gezocht hebben. Net zoals ik dat minder dan een jaar geleden ook altijd dacht. Hoe dan ook, ik hou niet echt van mediageschiedenis en die theorie vind ik al helemaal saai. Ik doe mijn best om mijn aandacht bij de les te houden, maar al na enkele minuten droom ik weg.

Daarstraks op de speelplaats - voordat ik naar het toilet moest - hadden Merope, Sirrah en ik het nog over de bruidsjurk van Katniss. Omdat zij en Peeta zo populair zijn, heeft de regering beloofd om hun trouwfeest live op tv uit te zenden. De jurk waarin Katniss zal verschijnen, zal natuurlijk van Cinna's hand zijn. Maar dat is nog niet alles. Wij, de inwoners van het Capitool, mogen zelf mee beslissen hoe de bruidskleding van Katniss eruit zal zien.

Een tweetal weken na het einde van de Zegetoer was Cinna de eregast in de traditionele zondagavondshow van Caesar Flickermann, voor een lang interview over de bruidsjurk. Tijdens het gesprek toonden ze op het grote scherm achterin de zaal één na één de vijfentwintig ontwerpschetsen die Cinna al op papier had gezet. Aan het einde van het programma konden de kijkers op hun favorieten stemmen en vielen de vijf minst populaire ontwerpen onmiddellijk af. Daarna zijn er nog een aantal stemrondes geweest, totdat er uiteindelijk nog tien schetsen overbleven.

De tien door de kijkers geselecteerde jurken zijn allemaal effectief gemaakt, met accessoires en al. Tijdens een speciaal daarvoor ingelast tv-programma werden ze geshowd door echte modellen. Dezelfde avond nog mochten we thuis via het digitale televiesiekanaal beslissen welke zes jurken de finaleverkiezing zouden halen. Eén van de favorieten van mij en Merope is erbij.

Ik ben nu al benieuwd hoe Katniss zal staan met die strakke jurk van diamanten, en de bijbehorende sluier waarin edelstenen verwerkt zijn. Maar wanneer onze meest recente winnares persoonlijk de laatste zes outfits past en ze die foto's op tv uitzenden, zal ik het met mijn eigen ogen kunnen zien. Ik vraag me eigenlijk af wat er met de andere vier jurken gebeurd is die Cinna effectief genaaid heeft. Hij is intussen één van onze bekendste stylisten. Ze zullen vast voor veel geld verkocht zijn aan rijke inwoners van het Capitool.

Als ik heel eerlijk ben, moet ik toegeven dat ik een beetje met gemengde gevoelens naar de bruiloft van Katniss en Peeta uitkijk. Zelf ben ik er heel lang van overtuigd geweest dat het echt grote liefde was tussen die twee. Maar in het Capitoolverzet waren er mensen die daar aan twijfelden, en onlangs heeft Plutarch ons uitgelegd dat het verhaal van de 'gedoemde geliefden' inderdaad niet helemaal de waarheid is. Katniss geeft wel degelijk heel veel om Peeta, dat is zeker. Toch wil dat niet zeggen dat ze echt verliefd is op hem. Tenminste niet in die betekenis van het woord. Volgens Plutarch houdt ze vooral van Peeta als vriend en bondgenoot, en is dat één van de belangrijkste redenen waarom ze in de arena die bessen heeft bovengehaald. Maar het romantische gedoe in de grot was wel degelijk een act - voor haar tenminste, niet voor hem. Het ontroerende verhaal van de gedoemde geliefden is blijkbaar vooral een idee van president Snow, die niet wil dat de mensen verder gaan nadenken over wat die bessen nog meer zouden kunnen betekenen.

Ik vraag me af hoe Plutarch dat allemaal weet. Fulvia zegt dat hij Katniss' doen en laten al een tijdje zo veel mogelijk op de voet volgt, omdat zij een essentiële rol zal spelen in ons geheime plan om de regering van Snow omver te werpen. Als nieuwe Hoofdspelmaker van de derde Kwartskwelling heeft hij waarschijnlijk inderdaad de macht en de middelen om haar in de gaten te houden. En omdat zij het symbool van de revolutie wordt, is informatie zoals deze inderdaad belangrijk.

Tot nu toe willen Plutarch en Fulvia nog niet veel concrete details kwijt over hun rebellenplan. Daar is het nu nog iets te vroeg voor, zeggen ze. Maar ze hebben ons, de leden van het Capitoolverzet, al wel uitgelegd dat de aanwezigheid van Katniss en Peeta in de mentorkamer van de Hongerspelen van cruciaal belang zal worden. Het staat nu al vast dat ze volgende zomer bij de derde Kwartskwelling allebei mentor voor district 12 zullen zijn. Haymitch doet het al jaren alleen, hij mag ook wel eens afgelost worden. Bovendien is het de gewoonte dat een tribuut begeleid wordt door een mentor van hetzelfde geslacht. Af en toe wordt daar weleens een uitzondering op gemaakt ,zoals bijvoorbeeld Mags die Finnicks mentor was. Maar over het algemeen is het een soort traditie waar de meeste districten niet graag van afwijken. Tot en met vorig jaar was district 12 altijd een geval apart, want bij gebrek aan winnares - of tweede winnaar - moesten hun tributen zelfs samen één mentor delen. Buiten Haymitch was er gewoon niemand anders beschikbaar nadat de eerste winnaar uit district 12 van ouderdom gestorven was.

Hoe dan ook, zowel Katniss als Peeta worden deze zomer ongetwijfeld tributenbegeleider en daarom hebben Plutarch en Fulvia het hele plan volledig rondom hun mentorschap opgebouwd. Blijkbaar willen ze het echte begin van de opstand min of meer laten samenvallen met de Kwartskwelling. Omdat de aandacht van het Capitool en de ordediensten dan grotendeels daarop gericht zal zijn. In het Capitoolverzet doet het gerucht de ronde dat het de bedoeling is om ook enkele andere winnaars in het plan te betrekken, tijdens de Spelen. Ze zullen dan immers allemaal samen in de mentorkamer zitten. Meer weet ik op dit moment niet, want Plutarch en Fulvia willen er verder nog niets over kwijt. Hoe meer detail je in een vroeg stadium weggeeft, hoe groter de kans dat alles ontdekt wordt. Dat heeft Fulvia nog eens extra benadrukt op de laatste vergadering waar ik zelf bij kon zijn.

Stiekem ben ik blij dat Plutarch het als nieuwe Hoofdspelmaker op dit moment nogal druk heeft met de voorbereiding van de volgende Spelen, en dat de meeste van onze vergaderingen dus alleen door Fulvia geleid worden. Want in het gezelschap van Plutarch heb ik me eerlijk gezegd nooit echt helemaal op mijn gemak gevoeld. Af en toe twijfel ik er zelfs een beetje aan of ik hem wel voor de volle honderd procent vertrouw. Ook al is het heel waarschijnlijk niet nodig om achterdochtig te zijn.

Ik ben er volkomen zeker van dat hij onze rebellengroepering nooit aan de autoriteiten zal verraden. Hij heeft het Capitoolverzet nota bene _zelf_ gesticht, en als leider ervan heeft hij intussen genoeg dingen gedaan die hem meteen in de gevangenis zouden doen belanden. Al vraag ik me soms toch af waarom hij zich voor een zaak als deze wil blijven inzetten. Hij komt uit één van de allerrijkste capitoolfamilies en hij maakt al vele jaren lang deel uit van het Spelmakersteam. Goed, als Hoofdspelmaker heeft hij natuurlijk een heleboel invloed en dat zal zeker in ons voordeel werken. Maar anderzijds weet ik van Fulvia en een paar anderen dat hij al meer dan tien jaar Spelmaker was toen hij het Capitoolverzet oprichtte. En ik heb eerlijk gezegd niet de indruk dat hij ook maar één seconde slaap gelaten heeft voor alle tributen die mede door zijn toedoen gestorven zijn. Waarom zou iemand die heel zijn carrière rond de Hongerspelen gebouwd heeft, beslissen om in opstand te komen tegen het systeem?

Ik twijfel er niet aan dat Plutarch volledig aan onze kant staat. Dat kan je duidelijk genoeg merken aan alle energie die hij in het Capitoolverzet steekt. En hij weet ongetwijfeld dat hij als leider meer risico's loopt dan eender wie van ons. Maar waarom uitgerekend iemand als hij een revolutie wil beginnen, heb ik eerlijk gezegd nooit helemaal begrepen.

Niet zo heel lang geleden heb ik het er nog eens met Doran en Leandro over gehad toen we samen in het veld achter de garagebox van Alcyone zaten. Zelf zijn ze er allebei van overtuigd dat het Capitoolverzet niet snel een betere leider dan Plutarch zal vinden. Als er iemand een talent heeft voor het organiseren van ingewikkelde dingen, dan is hij het wel. En zijn hoge sociale status is zeker een voordeel. Deze rebellengroep is hoe dan ook de enige manier om ooit echt iets aan de situatie in Panem te veranderen. Dat beseffen we alle drie heel goed, want juist daarom zijn we er lid van geworden.

Toch wisten Doran en Leandro me ook iets te vertellen dat ik niet verwacht had. Een paar maanden voordat ik me bij het Verzet aansloot, is één vrouw op eigen houtje uit de groep gestapt. Omdat ze Plutarch niet langer vertrouwde. Zij beweerde dat Plutarch gewoon graag eens een _echte_ oorlog wil uitvechten in plaats van de Hongerspelen. Want voor een Spelmaker verlopen die al bij al toch vrij gecontroleerd. Misschien - zo suggereerde ze - was de arena voor Plutarch geen uitdaging meer en wil hij daarom een stap verder gaan. Waarbij hij besloten heeft om de kant van de rebellen te kiezen, omdat hij denkt dat die deze keer het meeste kans maken om te winnen. De districtinwoners zijn de tirannie van Snow al heel lang beu en in het Capitool zijn we zodanig gewend geraakt aan luxe dat het ons verzwakt heeft. Voor zo ver ik de uitleg van Doran en Leandro kon volgen, dacht die vrouw op de duur zelfs dat Plutarch - in tegenstelling tot de rest van zijn verzetsgroep - eigenlijk niet eens een tegenstander van de Hongerspelen is. Dat hij gewoon de kans wil krijgen om aan een serieuze oorlog deel te nemen en daarna als een groot veldheer de geschiedenis in te gaan. En dan moet je inderdaad de partij steunen die volgens jou als winnaar uit de strijd zal komen. In dit geval dus de rebellen.

Natuurlijk heeft ze dat allemaal niet luidop gezegd tijdens één van de vergaderingen. Daar zou zeker ruzie van gekomen zijn, want dit zijn wel erg zware beschuldigingen. Toch heeft ze aan verschillende verzetsleden laten merken hoe ze zelf over Plutarch dacht. De meesten zeiden tegen haar dat ze overdreef. Kort daarna heeft ze de groep in de steek gelaten en is ze zelfs voorgoed weggevlucht uit het Capitool. Waarschijnlijk naar één van de twaalf districten. Niemand weet waar ze nu woont. Maar één ding staat vast: ook al vertrouwde ze Plutarch niet meer, ze heeft ons nooit verraden. Anders zou het Capitoolverzet nu niet meer bestaan.

Zodra Doran en Leandro eindelijk klaar waren met het verhaal, heb ik eerlijk mijn mening gegeven. Ook voor mij blijft Hoofdspelmaker en rebellenleider een wat rare combinatie, antwoordde ik. Maar dat Plutarch alleen voor zijn eigen eer een oorlog wil winnen en zelfs niet eens één moreel bewaar tegen het bestaan van de Hongerspelen zou hebben, wil of kan ik eigenlijk gewoon niet geloven. Hij is de stichter en leider van onze rebellengroep. Dat kan alleen maar betekenen dat ook hij Panem wil veranderen.

Doran en Leandro antwoordden toen dat ze het zelf ook allemaal nogal vergezocht vonden klinken. Per slot van rekening zitten er in het Capitoolverzet verstandige mensen zoals Amalthea en Timothy, die er doelbewust voor gekozen hebben om het werk van Plutarch te steunen. Maar volgens mijn twee dakloze vrienden zit er misschien inderdaad een kleine kern van waarheid in het verhaal. Plutarch vind het vast niet erg om als een dappere vrijheidsstrijder herinnerd te worden, zeiden ze. Zelfs als daar eerst een oorlog voor nodig is. En als ik echt heel eerlijk ben tegen mezelf, dan durf ik diep vanbinnen toch niet uit te sluiten dat Doran en Leandro op zijn minst voor een deel gelijk zouden kunnen hebben. Het lijkt wel alsof Plutarch zonder veel moeite aanvaard heeft dat er bij een opstand hoe dan ook doden zullen vallen. Terwijl ik dat nog altijd een erg nare gedachte vind.

Het briefje van die uitgebuite fabrieksarbeider in district 11 was daar eigenlijk een mooi voorbeeld van. Toen ik daar vlak na de arenavakantie met de andere verzetsleden over gesproken heb, was Plutarch er zelf bij. Ik heb iedereen verteld wat ik gehoord heb toen ik het telefoongesprek van de minister afluisterde. Ik zei zelfs eerlijk dat ik ongerust was over het feit dat er vredebewakers naar de fabriek gestuurd zouden worden. Een aantal anderen maakte zich ook zorgen. En hoewel we allemaal weten dat er eigenlijk niets aan te doen is, leek Plutarch er al bij al nogal licht overheen te gaan. Het enige wat hem tijdens de vergadering echt interesseerde, was het briefje zelf en de manier waarop we het voor onze plannen zouden kunnen gebruiken. Wat het Verzet precies met die informatie wil doen, weet ik nog niet. Maar daar kom ik vanzelf wel achter …

"Dawson!"

Ik schik me rot wanneer onze lerares mediageschiedenis plotseling mijn gedachten onderbreekt. Een leerkracht die je met je achternaam aanspreekt, dat is nooit een goed teken.

"Ja, mevrouw Moncrieff?" zeg ik netjes.

"Kan je me vertellen waarover ik het de laatste vijf minuten heb gehad?"

Achter mijn rug hoor ik hoe Sirrah me het juiste antwoord probeert in te fluisteren. Jammer genoeg kan ik haar van hier uit niet verstaan.

"Over de manier waarop de makers van het tv-nieuws informatie verzamelen over, eh, over-"

Verder kom ik niet. Want eigenlijk heb ik geen flauw idee waarover we ook alweer bezig waren. En het feit dat mevrouw Moncrieff niet echt mijn favoriete lerares is, maakt het er niet beter op.

"Wel, Dawson, ik hoop dat je bij de volgende grote overhoring toch een vollediger antwoord kan geven. Een paar van mijn collega's hebben me trouwens al laten weten dat ze zich zorgen beginnen te maken over de cijfers op je laatste twee rapporten. Misschien moet ik eens naar je ouders telefoneren."

Typisch mevrouw Moncrieff om zoiets voor een volle klas te zeggen. Echt leuk vind ik het niet, al weet ik dat ik beter had moeten opletten. Maar ik zeg gewoon braaf "Ja, mevrouw" waarna ze gelukkig besluit om verder te gaan met de les.

Ik weet dat het toch zinloos is om met een leerkracht in discussie proberen te gaan. Fulvia heeft het me ook altijd sterk afgeraden. Een goede rebel moet op zijn tong kunnen bijten wanneer dat nodig is, zegt ze altijd. Wie zich als een onruststoker gedraagt, trekt te veel negatieve aandacht naar zich toe en vroeg of laat komen daar per definitie moeilijkheden van.

In een conflict met een leraar ben je toch vrijwel altijd de verliezer. Dat heb ik eind vorig schooljaar nog eens gemerkt, toen één van mijn klasgenoten met mevrouw Moncrieff - natuurlijk zij weer - in debat wilde gaan over de vraag waarom we in de arena vaak tributen met psychopathische trekjes zien. Het is zeker niet zo dat we bij elke editie van de Hongerspelen een gestoorde deelnemer hebben. Maar het gebeurt toch meer dan je zou verwachten. En hun namen blijven doorgaans ook het langst hangen bij het publiek.

Zo was er een paar jaar geleden bijvoorbeeld Titus. Eerst leek hij een normale jongen uit district 6. Maar in de arena maakte hij het zo bont dat de Spelmakers hem eigenhandig uit de weg geruimd hebben. Of Enobaria, die iemand met haar tanden kon doden en daar nog trots op lijkt te zijn ook. Veel van die sadistische tributen bieden zich vrijwillig aan. Al heb ik bij de Beroeps uit 1, 2 en 4 ook heel wat normale kandidaten gezien die hun tegenstanders zo snel en pijnloos mogelijk probeerden uit te schakelen.

Hoe dan ook, het valt op dat we in de arena toch vrij regelmatig een gestoorde gek aan het werk zien. Voor sommige mensen - waaronder dus ook mevrouw Moncrieff- bewijst zoiets dat de inwoners van de twaalf districten minder beschaafd zijn dan wij hier in het Capitool. En dat het dus niet zo erg is om hun kinderen naar de Spelen te sturen, omdat ze in zekere zin toch minderwaardig zijn. Dat laatste wordt natuurlijk nooit echt letterlijk op die manier gezegd. Maar ik ken meer dan genoeg mensen die er zo over denken. Misschien deed ik dat zelf vroeger ook wel.

En daar had die jongen uit onze klas dus toch wel wat twijfels bij. Misschien, zo beweerde hij, had het iets te maken met het systeem waarbij ieder kind van verkiesbare leeftijd zich vrijwillig kandidaat kan stellen. In elk van onze districten wonen er duizenden jongeren tussen twaalf en achttien jaar. Als er tussen die duizenden normale en aardige kinderen één enkele moordlustige maniak zit, wie zal dan het snelst geneigd zijn om vrijwillig de arena in te gaan? Die ene gek natuurlijk. Misschien zijn er dus eigenlijk helemaal niet zo veel psychopaten, maar maakt het systeem van vrijwilligers ze gewoon een stuk zichtbaarder. En verschillen de districtsinwoners eigenlijk helemaal niet zo veel van ons als wij soms denken, zo beweerde mijn klasgenoot uiteindelijk zelfs aarzelend. Een visie die mevrouw Moncrieff duidelijk maar niks vond. Want het eindigde met een ruzie en een ferme nota in zijn agenda. Niemand die er achteraf nog over durfde te beginnen, en ikzelf dacht er toen ook niet meer verder over na. Pas nadat ik de waarheid over de Spelen ontdekte, ben ik gaan begrijpen dat mijn klasgenoot gewoon voor de volle honderd procent gelijk had.

Hoe dan ook, een discussie met een leerkracht is zinloos. Zeker als die leerkracht mevrouw Moncrieff heet. Ze staat bij de leerlingen bekend als één van de strengere docenten en ik heb eigenlijk nooit echt graag les van haar gekregen. Vooral de manier waarop ze de 's' in mijn achternaam uitspreekt, vind ik stiekem nogal irritant. Misschien ligt het aan haar operatief gespleten tong. Dat is nog altijd één van de soorten plastische chirurgie die je best door een echt goede dokter laat uitvoeren. Zelfs als die duurder is.

In ieder geval weet ik dat het geen zin heeft om iemand als mevrouw Moncrieff tegen te spreken. En dus probeer ik het ook niet. In de plaats daarvan doe ik de rest van het lesuur mediageschiedenis mijn uiterste best om goed op te letten. Ik steek zelfs twee keer mijn vinger op om meer uitleg te vragen, zodat het tenminste lijkt alsof ik geïnteresseerd ben. Misschien vergeet mevrouw Moncrieff dan wel om vanavond naar mijn ouders te bellen. Al weet ik dat ik daar beter niet te veel op kan vertrouwen. Zij is nu niet bepaald het type om zoiets te vergeten. Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat ze niet al te veel negatieve opmerkingen over mijn schoolprestaties zal maken. Mijn ouders maken zich nu al zorgen over mijn lagere punten. Als ze me de opdracht geven om wat harder te werken voor school, zal ik waarschijnlijk minder tijd overhouden voor de Garage en het Capitoolverzet. En daar zit ik nu niet bepaald op te wachten.

* * *

**Dit hoofdstuk was opnieuw een tussenhoofdstuk. Er is niet echt veel in gebeurd, maar er staat wel informatie in die later nog terugkomt (gedeeltelijk zelfs al in het eerstvolgende hoofdstuk). Zelf vind ik dit hoofdstuk eerlijk gezegd één van mijn minder goede, maar ik hoop dat jullie het toch leuk vonden om te lezen. **

**Allereerst zou ik graag willen uitleggen waarom ik voor twee mentoren per district (1 man en 1 vrouw) heb gekozen, met district 12 als enige uitzondering. Suzanne Collins heeft nooit veel uitleg bij het mentorsysteem gegeven, en je kan in de boeken nergens echt duidelijk afleiden of de standaardregel één dan wel twee mentoren is. Zelf heb ik het altijd gelezen op de manier die ik in dit hoofdstuk beschreven heb. Een aantal zinnetjes in de boeken deden mij in deze richting denken, hoewel ik moet toegeven dat ik nergens echte bewijzen heb gevonden. (Ik kan deze fragmenten altijd PM-en aan wie geïnteresseerd is.) En als er twee stylisten per district zijn (voor 12: Cinna en Portia) waarom dan geen twee mentoren? Om heel eerlijk te zijn, ik was een beetje verrast toen ik zag dat alle Nederlandstalige SYOT-schrijvers standaard voor één mentor per district kiezen. Want zelf heb ik de boeken gewoon nooit op die manier gelezen. Wat dat betreft ben ik zeker ook niet de enige, want in het Engelse gedeelte heb ik verhalen zien staan waar er ook twee mentoren per district zijn. **

**In mijn systeem is district 12 een uitzonderingsgeval, omdat Haymitch hun enige nog in leven zijnde winnaar is en ze dus simpelweg geen tweede mentor hebben. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat zoiets niet eerlijk is tegenover de tributen uit 12. Dit is inderdaad waar, maar zelf heb ik de indruk dat eerlijkheid nu niet bepaald een topprioriteit was toen de regels voor de Hongerspelen opgesteld werden. Volgens de regels is het perfect mogelijk - en zelfs waarschijnlijk - dat sterke en zwakke tributen in dezelfde arena terechtkomen (bijvoorbeeld Rue versus Clove, of Mags versus Enobaria). Terwijl je op voorhand zo kan zien dat de ene gewoon geen partij is voor de andere. Allesbehalve eerlijk dus, en toch lijkt het geen probleem te zijn. Als district 12 het enige district met slechts één beschikbare mentor is, dan zal het Capitool volgens mij zeggen dat hun tributen gewoon harder hun best moeten doen zodat ze eindelijk weer een tweede winnaar of winnares krijgen. Misschien verklaart hun 'mentornadeel' wel waarom district 12 het meestal zo slecht doet in de Spelen? **

**Voor alle duidelijkheid: Ik zal nooit beweren dat andere fanfictieschrijvers zich vergissen als ze voor één mentor per district kiezen. Want dit zou inderdaad ook kunnen. Maar zelf heb ik het nooit zo gezien. **

**Wat het vak Mediageschiedenis betreft: dit is een vak dat ik zelf verzonnen heb en dat wij dus op school niet krijgen. Jade Lammourgy heeft mij lang geleden eens als tip gegeven om na te denken over de manier waarop een Capitoolschool eruit zou kunnen zien. Echt gemakkelijk vond ik dat niet. Maar het bracht me wel op het idee om naast de 'klassieke' vakken zoals Economie en Wiskunde een nieuw vak te bedenken dat typisch is voor Panem. Dit is uiteindelijk Mediageschiedenis geworden, omdat ik altijd het gevoel heb gehad dat de televisie in Panem een heel belangrijke rol speelt in het leven van de mensen (veel meer nog dan bij ons). **

**Daarnaast wil ik nog even iets vermelden over mevrouw Moncrieff. Ten eerste, de vorm van plastische chirurgie waarbij mensen hun tong laten splitsen, bestaat echt. Op mijn Tumblr kunnen jullie hier een voorbeeldfoto van vinden. Ook haar naam is niet toevallig gekozen. **

**Voor het gedeelte waarin Aludra wegdroomt tijdens de saaie les heb ik me laten inspireren door de jeugdroman ****_Daz 4 Zoe_**** van Robert Swindells (in het Nederlands vertaald als ****_Getto van de angst_****). In dit boek zit een scène die heel sterk lijkt op de mijne, waarbij de vervelende lerares in kwestie ook Moncrieff heet. Ik heb deze naam gekozen omdat ik een Engelstalig klinkende achternaam nodig had, en omdat ik de naam Moncrieff sinds het lezen van dat boek om één of andere reden ben gaan associëren met vervelende leraressen. Wanneer ik me als schrijver actief door iets laat inspireren, vind ik het persoonlijk altijd eerlijker om de inspiratiebron expliciet te vermelden. Bij deze is dat dus gebeurd!**

**Het verhaal dat in ****_Daz 4 Zoe_**** verteld wordt, speelt zich af in de nabije toekomst en gaat over een maatschappij waar de bevolking radicaal opgesplitst is in twee groepen die nauwelijks contact met elkaar hebben: de rijken en de armen. Een gelijkaardige wereld als Panem dus, ook al is er geen evenement zoals de Spelen in aanwezig. Ik moet er ook bij zeggen dat het basisidee in beide boeken op een heel andere manier uitgewerkt wordt, dus dat maakt het toch wat moeilijk om ze zomaar met elkaar te vergelijken. Zelf vind ik **_Daz 4 Zoe_** een erg goed boek dat eigenlijk meer bekendheid verdient. Ik kan iedereen aanraden om het te lezen. Het feit dat ik de naam Moncrieff gekozen heb, kan je misschien ook als een soort eerbetoon aan dit prima boek zien.**


	9. Een onverwachte wending

HOOFDSTUK 9: EEN ONVERWACHTE WENDING

Ik draai de dop van mijn halflege flesje cola stevig vast en zet het flesje weer op de grond naast mijn bureaustoel. Snel tik ik mijn laatste regel programmeercode in, om daarna op 'file opslaan' te klikken. Eigenlijk moeten we alles pas dinsdag - overmorgen dus - afgeven aan onze leraar Informatica. Maar toch was het volgens mij zeker geen slecht idee om hier vandaag al aan te beginnen.

Vorige vrijdag heeft iedereen in de klas een chip mee naar huis gekregen waar een zestal datalijsten op staan. Het is de bedoeling dat we nu een programma schrijven waarmee je verschillende gegevens uit die lijsten kan combineren. Ik zie er het nut wel van in - mijn vader zou zoiets kunnen gebruiken om na te gaan welke chauffeur en welke bestelwagen allebei tegelijk beschikbaar zijn om naar het ondergrondse magazijn te rijden - maar toch zal ik blij zijn als deze huistaak af is. Onze leraar mag dan wel beweren dat het om een eenvoudige opdracht gaat, er kruipt meer tijd in dan ik vooraf gedacht had.

Nadat het bestand opgeslagen is, druk ik nog eens op de knop 'uitvoeren'. Meteen rolt er een reeks mededelingen over het scherm. Elf foutmeldingen. Dat zijn er gelukkig al een heel stuk minder dan de drieëntwintig van daarstraks. Ik ben ruim een half uur bezig geweest met het aanpassen van de programmeercode die ik eerst geschreven had. Maar blijkbaar zitten er ook in mijn nieuwe versie nog steeds een paar fouten. Ik zucht geërgerd. Nu moet ik weer alles gaan nakijken. Deze huistaak telt mee voor de eindbeoordeling in juni, dus er zit niets anders op dan hem zo goed mogelijk af te werken.

Gelukkig was ik bij ons vorige schoolrapport vrij ruim geslaagd voor Informatica. Ook mijn punten voor Mediageschiedenis waren dit keer dik in orde. Mevrouw Moncrieff heeft een viertal weken geleden inderdaad naar mijn ouders gebeld om over mijn mindere schoolresultaten te spreken. Diezelfde avond nog vroeg pap uitdrukkelijk aan mij om wat meer te studeren, en dat heb ik ook gedaan. Ik heb er zelfs twee vergaderingen van het Capitoolverzet voor overgeslagen. Met success, want de laatste grote overhoring Mediageschiedenis - die waar Moncrieff me voor gewaarschuwd had - is verrassend goed gegaan. Ik had zelfs het op één na beste resultaat van onze klas. Sindsdien laten mijn ouders me weer wat meer vrij wat winkelen en uitgaan betreft, en kan ik opnieuw zonder al te veel problemen naar de rebellenvergaderingen of de Garage gaan.

Deze voormiddag ben ik nog naar Talitha's box geweest. Dat is de plaats waar we voorlopig de Garage openhouden. Volgende week wisselen we weer af met één van onze twee andere boxen. Toen ik de anderen vertelde dat ze me vanaf nu weer wat vaker zouden zien, was iedereen daar blij mee. Ze wisten dat het op school iets minder goed ging en dat ik daarom een tijdje weinig van me had laten horen. Na mijn bezoek aan de Garage heb ik de kortste weg naar ons flatgebouw genomen, zodat ik kort na de middag al aan deze huistaak Informatica kon beginnen. De afgelopen paar uur heb ik er flink aan doorgewerkt. Want vanavond wil ik ongestoord tv kunnen kijken.

Straks krijgen we in de plaats van Caesars wekelijkse zondagavondshow een lang programma dat volledig over de derde Kwartskwelling van deze zomer zal gaan. Ze beginnen met een hele reeks documentaires rond vijfenzeventig jaar Hongerspelen. Die zijn nu waarschijnlijk al bezig - zelfs met gesloten slaapkamerdeur kan ik horen dat onze tv aan staat - maar mijn huistaak is belangrijker. Daarna komt niemand minder dan Hoofdspelmaker Plutarch Heavensbee de arena van dit jaar officieel voorstellen aan het publiek. Dat gedeelte zullen ze enkel hier in het Capitool uitzenden. De toekomstige tributen mogen nu natuurlijk nog niet weten in wat voor arena ze zullen belanden. Maar de rest van het programma moet _wel_ verplicht bekeken worden door alle districtsinwoners. Zodra Plutarch uitgepraat is, zullen ze de grote finale van de bruidsjurkenverkiezing uitzenden. Iets waar we allemaal al weken op wachten. En meteen daarna komt het echte hoogtepunt van de avond. Het moment waarop president Snow live de kaart van de derde Kwartskwelling voorleest.

Ik kom van mijn bureaustoel af, gooi mijn lege zak chips in de vuilbak en ga even op het balkon van mijn slaapkamer staan. Na meer dan vier uur stilzitten achter mijn computerscherm kan ik wel een korte pauze gebruiken. Een jas heb ik vandaag niet nodig, het is buiten warm genoeg. Sinds een paar dagen kan je eindelijk voelen dat de lente op komst is. In het stadspark staan de eerste bomen al in bloei.

Na een paar minuten ga ik weer naar binnen, want straks wil ik echt op tijd voor de tv zitten. Fulvia heeft aan iedereen van het Capitoolverzet gevraagd om de presentatie van de arena en het voorlezen van de kaart zo aandachtig mogelijk te volgen. Zij en Plutarch willen de opstand tijdens de Kwelling laten beginnen. Of desnoods onmiddellijk erna, wanneer alle mentoren nog in het Capitool zijn. Om ons zo goed mogelijk te kunnen voorbereiden, moeten we als rebel natuurlijk weten hoe deze Spelen ongeveer zullen verlopen. En het type arena speelt daar altijd een heel belangrijke rol in.

Bij de vorige vergadering heb ik aan Doran gevraagd hoe de dakloze leden van het Capitoolverzet het programma van vanavond zullen volgen. Zij hebben geen huis en dus ook geen eigen tv. Maar helemaal aan de rand van het Capitool zijn er een paar cafés waarvan men zegt dat ze een bedenkelijke reputatie zouden hebben. Morflingzwendel en zo. Ook bij de meeste bezoekers van de Garage staan die cafés niet erg hoog aangeschreven. Maar elke dakloze weet dat hij daar gewoon binnen kan gaan zonder meteen weer buitengezet te worden. Dat is helaas niet overal het geval. In de iets nettere horecazaken die wat dichter bij de Ringweg liggen, zijn mensen die er als een zwerver uitzien doorgaans niet welkom. Als zij tv willen kijken, zullen ze dat in één van die randcafés moeten doen.

Ik werk nog een tijdje zo geconcentreerd mogelijk verder aan mijn huistaak Informatica. Maar drie kwartier later besluit ik dat het genoeg is geweest voor vandaag. Het kan niet heel erg lang meer duren voordat het gedeelte over de nieuwe arena begint, en daar wil ik geen woord van missen. Snel sla ik mijn programmeercode nog een laatste keer op en maak ik er een back-up van. Ik kan het programma nog steeds niet uitvoeren zonder een paar belangrijke foutmeldingen te krijgen, dus de taak is zeker nog niet af. Al ben ik intussen wel een heel eind opgeschoten. Hoe dan ook zal het zoeken naar de juiste oplossing tot morgenavond moeten wachten.

Wanneer ik de woonkamer binnen kom en naast mijn ouders in de zetel ga zitten, is de laatste documentaire over de geschiedenis van de Hongerspelen al begonnen. Blijkbaar gaat het over de vele strijdwagenoutfits die we in die 74 jaar de revue hebben zien passeren. Zowel de meest legendarische kostuums als de grootste flops komen aan bod.

De beroemde brandende capes van Katniss en Peeta krijgen uiteraard weer de nodig aandacht. Ook de kledij van het meisje uit negen dat tijdens de drieënzestigste Spelen deelnam, laten ze nog een keer zien. Dat jaar was er een nieuwe styliste voor district 9. Natuurlijk wou ze een goede eerste indruk maken. Het kostuum dat ze voor haar tribuut ontwierp was volledig gebaseerd op een cocktail die 'Bloody Mary' heet en waarvan het recept al heel oud is. Volgens alle kranten en commentatoren inderdaad een heel indrukwekkend debuut. Er werd nog jaren over die outfit gesproken. Zelf vond ik het vroeger ook één van de best bedachte strijdwagenoutfits, al denk ik daar nu toch niet helemaal hetzelfde over. Want eigenlijk was het op één of andere manier best wel cynisch. Hoopte de styliste dat het meisje uit district 9 de andere tributen zou doen bloeden? Of bedoelde ze dat _haar_ bloed als eerste zou vloeien? Het is uiteindelijk het laatste geworden, want ze stierf meteen in het Bloedbad.

Bij de ergste mislukkingen zien we onder andere de tributen uit 12 van een aantal jaren geleden, die op een dun laagje kolenstof na spiernaakt in hun strijdwagen stonden. Daar hebben mijn vriendinnen en ik nog dagen om gelachen. Ook de beruchte outfit van district 7 uit de vierendertigste Hongerspelen kan hier natuurlijk niet ontbreken. District 7 is verantwoordelijk voor bosbouw, houtbewerking en papierproductie. Omdat het thema 'hout' destijds letterlijk _elke_ keer opnieuw werd gebruikt, dachten de stylisten origineel uit de hoek komen door iets met papier te doen. Bij de vierendertigste strijdwagenparade verschenen de tributen van 7 in sneeuwwitte kostuums die volledig gemaakt waren van papier dat in kunstige patronen geknipt en gevouwen was. Helaas waren de stylisten vergeten dat papier niet erg goed tegen water kan. Uitgerekend op de avond van de openingsceremonie trok er een zware onweersbui over het Capitool. Nog voordat de wagen van district 7 halverwege het parcours was, bleef er van de prachtige kleren niet veel meer over dan een vormeloze, gescheurde, grijze massa. Beide stylisten namen de dag nadien vrijwillig ontslag. Hun opvolgers hebben het sindsdien altijd gewoon bij bomen gehouden.

Tijdens het reclameblok dat op de documentaire volgt, gaan mijn ouders en ik snel naar de keuken om ons avondmaal op te scheppen. We willen alle drie met ons bord op schoot voor de tv eten. Over niet meer dan een paar minuten wordt officieel bekend gemaakt hoe de arena van dit jaar eruit zal zien. Hoewel ik zelf nog nooit een Kwartskwelling heb meegemaakt, weet ik dat de Spelmakers speciaal voor de gelegenheid altijd een hele speciale arena ontwerpen.

Dat blijkt ook dit jaar weer het geval te zijn. Caesar verwelkomt onze nieuwe Hoofdspelmaker in zijn studio en ze hebben een kort, inleidend gesprek waarin Plutarch vertelt dat de eerste schetsen al meer dan twee jaar geleden gemaakt zijn. Dan worden de lichten gedimd en verschijnt op de tafel in het midden van de zaal een holografische projectie van de volledige arena. Eerst ben ik een beetje verbaasd omdat hij zo klein lijkt. Maar zodra Plutarch aan zijn uitleg begint, besef ik vrijwel meteen dat dit misschien wel de bijzonderste arena ooit is.

De arena is een perfecte cirkel, met in het midden een zoutwatermeer en een eiland waarop de Hoorn des Overvloeds ligt. De rest van het gebied is volledig bedekt met een oerwoud vol exotisch ogende planten. Een jungle, zo noemt Caesar Flickerman het al snel. Het meer is uiteraard het laagste punt, het bos groeit op een steile helling die geleidelijk oploopt tot aan het krachtveld dat de grens van de arena vormt. Anders dan gewoonlijk is er dit keer geen bijkomende natuurlijke hindernis zoals een ravijn of een snelstromende rivier. Het krachtveld hangt gewoon vrij in de jungle. Toch garandeert Plutarch dat het zeker sterk genoeg is om alle tributen binnen de arena te houden.

Maar het zijn de boobytraps die deze arena pas echt maken tot wat hij is. Bij elke Hongerspelen zijn er wel een aantal gebieden waar men één of andere hinderlaag opzet. Dit jaar hebben de Spelmakers dat idee op een totaal nieuwe manier uitgewerkt. De cirkelvormige arena is onderverdeeld in twaalf secties die precies even groot zijn en die elk hun eigen valstrik herbergen. De aanvallen zullen elkaar in wijzerzin opvolgen en altijd exact één uur duren. Een gigantische, dodelijke klok, besluiten Caesar en Plutarch samen.

"Een klok?" reageert mam een beetje verbaasd. "Dat is wel erg origineel."

"Stil nu," onderbreekt mijn vader haar al snel. "Ik wil alle uitleg goed kunnen horen."

De ontwerpers van deze arena hebben hun best gedaan om alle twaalf bedreigingen zo veel mogelijk van elkaar te laten verschillen. Tussen twaalf uur en één uur bijvoorbeeld, barst er een onweer los waarvan de bliksemontladingen krachtig genoeg zijn om iedereen die zich op dat moment in de bewuste sectie bevindt een verlammende schok te bezorgen. Vanaf één tot twee uur regent het in de sectie ernaast letterlijk bloed. Op zich zeker niet dodelijk, maar ieder normaal mens zal proberen om er zo snel mogelijk weg te vluchten. In het gebied dat tussen acht en negen uur actief is, hangen hoog in de bomen lianen die rechtstreeks uit een kweekcentrum voor mutilanten komen. Wanneer iemand ze aanraakt - ook al is dat maar heel zachtjes - wikkelen ze zich bliksemsnel rond hun slachtoffer. Strak genoeg om hem of haar binnen enkele minuten te wurgen. Tenzij je in het gezelschap bent van een bondgenoot die je op eigen risico wil lossnijden. Normaal gezien hangen de lianen zo hoog in de bomen dat er niemand bij kan. Maar vanaf acht uur zullen de Spelmakers een heel aantal ranken naar beneden laten zakken en blijft het gebied zestig minuten lang levensgevaarlijk.

Tot slot legt Plutarch nog uit hoe hij en zijn negentien collega-Spelmakers het in de praktijk willen aanpakken. De klok wordt aan het begin van het tweede etmaal gestart - exact om middernacht - en zal vanaf dan onafgebroken blijven lopen totdat de winnaar van de Kwartskwelling bekend is. Op de allereerste dag zal alle aandacht immers naar het Bloedbad gaan. Daarnaast wil men de tributen ook voldoende tijd geven om zich doorheen de hele arena te verspreiden. Als ze allemaal in elkaars buurt zouden blijven, zijn de Spelen natuurlijk veel te snel afgelopen. Wanneer Plutarch klaar is met zijn verhaal, feliciteert Caesar hem met deze bijzondere arena die de derde Kwartskwelling vast en zeker onvergetelijk zal maken. Het publiek in de studio - voornamelijk ministers en naaste familieleden van de Spelmakers - blijft applaudisseren totdat Plutarch weer in de coulissen verdwijnt.

Mam gaat naar de keuken om een drankje te halen, terwijl pap richting WC vertrekt. Zelf blijf ik in de zetel voor de tv zitten om de informatie over de arena te verwerken. Binnenkort zullen we in het Capitoolverzet eindelijk de exacte details van Plutarchs rebellenplan te horen krijgen. Het zou me niet verbazen als Plutarch en Fulvia rekening gehouden hebben met het arenaontwerp, dat zij per slot van rekening allebei al een tijdje kennen. Maar zelfs zij kunnen nu nog niet weten wat er op de derde Kwartskwellingskaart zal staan. Dat is ook voor hen een goed bewaard geheim gebleven.

Ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat het hele idee van de klok schitterend bedacht is. Dit is nog nooit eerder gedaan en zal zeker een geslaagde editie van de Hongerspelen opleveren. Geslaagd vanuit het standpunt van een fan dan wel. Want zelf heb ik nu al medelijden met de tributen die in deze arena zullen belanden. Vooral omdat ze in het begin natuurlijk niet zullen weten hoe hij precies in elkaar zit. De kans is reëel dat er tijdens de eerste paar dagen een aantal kinderen zullen sterven in een valstrik die ze eigenlijk heel gemakkelijk hadden kunnen ontwijken. Als ze al niet per ongeluk tegen het krachtveld aanlopen en daardoor een fatale schok krijgen. Want eigenlijk is zo'n vrij hangend veld veel gevaarlijker dan een veld dat achter een extra barricade zit. Niemand heeft het gezegd, maar zou dat misschien de echte reden zijn waarom de ontwerpers van de arena deze keuze gemaakt hebben?

Na de officiële voorstelling van de arena volgt er opnieuw een reclameblok. Het lijkt langer te duren dan het vorige, misschien omdat de technici er voor moeten zorgen dat het programma vanaf nu ook in alle districten op tv komt. Terwijl we wachten totdat de show verder gaat, praten mijn ouders en ik na over de nieuwe arena.

"We hadden een speciale arena verwacht, en we hebben er ook één gekregen," begint mam.

"Dat mag je wel zeggen," reageert mijn vader meteen. "Hebben jullie er al aan gedacht dat de tributen in deze arena nooit langer dan elf uur achter elkaar op dezelfde plek kunnen blijven? En dat ze naast hun tegenstanders ook nog eens de klok in de gaten moeten houden? Ik denk niet dat we dit jaar veel dode momenten zullen hebben," zegt hij tevreden.

Ik had kunnen weten dat hij op zo'n manier zou reageren. Van ons drieën is mijn vader eigenlijk wel de grootste Hongerspelenfanaat, denk ik. Natuurlijk volgen mam en ik ook altijd alles op de voet. Maar pap is er toch nog net iets meer mee bezig dan wij.

"Als die klok echt zonder pauze blijft lopen, dan zullen we zeker een paar nachtscènes krijgen," vul ik aan. "Misschien kan ik weer met Merope en Sirrah naar de Nocturna gaan, net als vorig jaar."

"Ik denk dat ze weer gaan beginnen," merkt mam op.

We richten onze aandacht alle drie weer op het tv-scherm. Volgens mijn horloge is het nu half acht 's avonds, het uur waarop volgens de krant de finale van de bruidsjurkenverkiezing van start zou gaan. Ze liggen dus nog steeds goed op schema. Caesar Flickerman heeft zijn studio ingeruild voor het grote podium dat voor het Trainingscentrum staat. Na een heel verhaal over het trouwfeest van Katniss en Peeta kondigt hij eindelijk Cinna aan, die onder luid applaus het podium op wandelt. Caesar begint met een kort interview waarin hij het nog eens heeft over de vele stemrondes die ons uiteindelijk tot deze beslissende finale hebben gebracht. Wanneer we op een groot scherm aan de achterwand eindelijk de zes foto's te zien krijgen met Katniss die zelf in de finalejurken poseert, hoop ik nog steeds dat de diamantjurk met edelstenensluier zal winnen. Met dat maanlicht als achtergronddecor is hij zelfs nog mooier. Maar eigenlijk zijn voor mij alle jurken goed, behalve de eerste. Roomkleurig kant en een kapsel van pijpenkrullen. Kan het nog ouderwetser? Dan nog liever de witte zijden jurk met lange mouwen en parels als afwerking. Bij elke foto wordt Cinna luidkeels toegejuicht door het livepubliek. En terecht, wat ik wil niet weten hoe enorm veel tijd, werk en energie hij hier ingestoken heeft.

Wanneer we alle finalejurken gezien hebben, legt Caesar ons nog een laatste keer uit hoe je als kijker op je favoriet kan stemmen. Daarvoor moet je naar één van de digitale televisiekanalen gaan en het nummer ingeven dat bij de bruidsjurk van jouw keuze hoort. "En vergeet niet, dames en heren, stemmen kan tot morgenmiddag om twaalf uur stipt," herhaalt Caesar nog eens. "We zullen Katniss Everdeen stijlvol op haar bruiloft laten verschijnen!"

Cinna staat op uit de interviewzetel, maakt een buiging naar het publiek en loopt onder luid applaus en gejuich het podium af. Op het scherm achter Caesar verschijnen nog één keer de zes foto's, met daaronder hun nummer. Ik neem snel een balpen die op het salontafeltje ligt en schrijf een grote vier op mijn linkerhand.

Daarna maant Caesar het publiek aan tot stilte. Meteen valt al het rumoer stil en kan je een speld horen vallen. Nu komt het laatste en belangrijkste gedeelte van de uitzending, het moment waar iedereen op gewacht heeft. De officiële bekendmaking van de derde Kwartskwelling. In de kranten wordt er al wekenlang druk gespeculeerd over de vraag wat er op de kaart met het nummer 75 zou kunnen staan. Zelfs de Spelmakers - inclusief Plutarch - hebben die tekst nog nooit mogen lezen. Maar over enkele ogenblikken zullen we eindelijk het antwoord weten.

"U hoort het goed," herinnert Caesar ons er nogmaals aan, "dit jaar bestaan de Hongerspelen vijfenzeventig jaar, en dat betekent dat het tijd is voor onze derde Kwartskwelling!"

De lichten op het podium doven bijna allemaal uit en het volkslied begint te spelen. Eerst zachtjes, daarna steeds luider. Er wordt één lichtstraal op de trap naar het podium gericht. Dan zien we president Snow zelf verschijnen. Hij draagt een eenvoudig maar stijlvol zwart pak. Aan de voorkant is een witte roos bevestigd, zijn handelsmerk. Achter hem loopt het jongentje dat dit jaar het voorrecht heeft gekregen om de beroemde houten doos met de enveloppen te mogen dragen.

De traditie wil dat de president tijdens het voorlezen van de kaart geholpen wordt door een capitoolkind tussen de zes en de twaalf jaar oud. Waarom dat zo is, hebben ze mij nooit verteld. Misschien om de districten er nog eens extra aan te herinneren dat onze kinderen veilig zijn en die van hen niet? Hoe dan ook, elk kind - jongen of meisje - dat in het Capitool geboren is en de juiste leeftijd heeft, kan zich kandidaat stellen. Daarna moet je deelnemen aan een soort van grote selectiewedstrijd. Volgens wat ik de voorbije weken in de kranten gelezen en op tv gezien heb, leggen alle kinderen een reeks proeven af die door een vakjury beoordeeld worden. Ze moeten zich onder andere op een podium presenteren aan een livepubliek, en ze moeten ook zelf de schetsen tekenen van de outfit die ze bij de bekendmaking van de Kwelling zouden willen dragen. Blijkbaar heeft dit jongetje gekozen voor een wit pak met gouden details en bijpassende gouden make-up.

Zelf heb ik nooit aan zo'n selectiewedstrijd kunnen deelnemen. Bij de vorige twee Kwellingen was ik nog niet geboren en nu ben ik er te oud voor. Maar stiekem vind ik dat eigenlijk niet zo erg. Want men beweert weleens dat de kinderen die meedoen onder zware druk staan om zo goed mogelijk te presteren. Hoewel het dragen van de doos een eenvoudig werkje is, kan de gelukkige achteraf op een heleboel belangstelling rekenen. Net als het gezin waar hij of zij bij hoort. Net daarom willen alle ouders dat hun eigen kind de wedstrijd zal winnen en de eer zal krijgen om de president te mogen helpen. Doran heeft ooit eens gezegd dat die deelnemertjes eigenlijk de droom van hun ouders moeten waarmaken. Dat lijkt me nogal sterk uitgedrukt, maar misschien heeft hij ergens wel gelijk.

Wanneer het Volkslied afgelopen is, begint president Snow aan een toespraak over de Donkere Dagen en het ontstaan van de Hongerspelen. Natuurlijk wordt alle schuld weer eens bij de districten gelegd. Vroeger zou ik me daar geen vragen bij gesteld hebben. Het zou me waarschijnlijk zelfs niet eens zijn opgevallen. Maar sinds ik bij het Capitoolverzet zit, ben ik over nogal wat dingen anders gaan denken.

Het verhaal van de president blijft maar duren en al snel dwaalt mijn aandacht af. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben besloten om de echte opstand tijdens of vlak na de Spelen van deze zomer te laten beginnen. Volgens hen zijn ze het ideale afleidingsmanoeuvre. Zowat alle ogen in het Capitool zullen immers op de gebeurtenissen in de arena gericht zijn. Dat we uitgerekend dit jaar een Kwartskwelling hebben, is eigenlijk gewoon toeval.

Ik weet nog steeds niet of zo'n speciale editie voor de rebellen een voordeel dan wel een hinderpaal zal zijn. Alles zal afhangen van wat er op de kaart staat, denk ik. Maar we kunnen de opstand niet uitstellen tot de 'normale' Hongerspelen van volgend jaar. Het moet deze zomer al gebeuren, want de sfeer in de districten schijnt alsmaar grimmiger te worden. Volgens onze informanten zijn er op sommige plaatsen al een aantal zware rellen geweest. In vier bijvoorbeeld, zijn de vissers die helemaal naar het noorden varen om krabben te vangen, al een paar weken in staking. In onze winkels is er op dit moment dan ook een groot tekort aan krab en andere zeevruchten. De kranten hebben geschreven dat het weer in district 4 momenteel te slecht is om de boten de zee op te sturen. Al vraag ik me af hoelang Snow en zijn regering de echte reden geheim zullen kunnen houden. Het is niet zo dat we hier in het Capitool helemaal niets mogen weten over het leven in de twaalf districten van Panem, maar dit soort berichten zou alleen maar paniek veroorzaken. En dat wil je als president natuurlijk vermijden.

Volgens Plutarch en Fulvia gaat het deels om spontane stakingen en wilde rellen, maar worden sommige acties wel degelijk georganiseerd door de rebellen die met het Capitoolverzet samenwerken. In district 3 bijvoorbeeld, hebben onze mensen de machines van de twee grootste elektronicafabrieken gesaboteerd om de productie te vertragen. Op die manier willen ze de verdere bewapening van het regeringsleger zo veel mogelijk verstoren, heeft Fulvia ons uitgelegd. Hovercrafts en richtsystemen voor raketten zitten vol met allerlei elektronische systemen. Dat er in het Capitool momenteel geen muziekchips meer te koop zijn, moeten we er maar bij nemen.

Wanneer president Snow eindelijk klaar is met zijn saaie toespraak, richt ik mijn aandacht weer op het scherm. Bij een Kwartskwelling hoort altijd een wijziging in de spelregels, legt de president uit. Die moet er voor zorgen dat elke jubileumeditie de geschiedenis ingaat als één van de spectaculairste Spelen ooit. Het publiek voor het podium wordt doodstil, want nu zullen we eindelijk te horen krijgen wat er op de kaart van dit jaar staat.

"Bij het vijfentwintigjarige jubileum," zegt de president, "moesten alle districten, om de rebellen eraan te herinneren dat hun kinderen stierven omdat zijzelf voor geweld hadden gekozen, stemmen op de tributen die hen zouden vertegenwoordigen."

Hij pauzeert even, kijkt recht in de camera en gaat dan verder.

"Bij het vijftigjarige jubileum moest elk district, om de mensen eraan te herinneren dat er voor elke Capitoolinwoner twee rebellen waren gestorven, twee keer zo veel tributen sturen."

"Dat vond ik de beste Kwelling tot nu toe," merkt mijn vader op. "Achtenveertig deelnemers, en de meest efficiënte Beroepstroep die ik ooit heb gezien. Het was bijna jammer dat één van de andere tributen uiteindelijk met de eer ging lopen."

Hij neemt de afstandbediening en zet de tv wat luider.

"En nu is het tijd om onze derde Kwartskwelling uit te voeren," zegt Snow. Zelfs hier in de woonkamer kunnen we voelen hoe gespannen het publiek is. Op de Stadscirkel, in iedere huiskamer van het Capitool en ongetwijfeld ook in alle twaalf districten van Panem.

Het jongentje dat dit jaar de eer heeft om de president te mogen begeleiden, komt naar voren. Zoals de traditie het wil, houdt hij de doos met gestrekte arm voor zich en haalt hij met zijn andere hand heel voorzichtig het deksel eraf. President Snow neemt de voorste kaart. Het exemplaar waar het getal 75 op staat. Wanneer hij de enveloppe opent en de kaart zelf tevoorschijn haalt, weet ik zeker dat zowel de mensen in het Capitool als de districtsinwoners allemaal even hun adem inhouden. Al is het dan om heel verschillende redenen. Ik sla mijn handen in elkaar en hoop heel erg op een Kwelling die in het voordeel van het Verzet is, die ons misschien wat extra kansen zal geven. Dan leest de president eindelijk langzaam en duidelijk de kaart voor, terwijl zijn woorden rechtstreeks op het grote scherm achter zijn rug geprojecteerd worden.

"Bij het vijfenzeventigjarig jubileum zullen, om de rebellen eraan te herinneren dat zelfs hun sterkste mensen niet zijn opgewassen tegen de macht van het Capitool, de mannelijke en vrouwelijke tributen getrokken worden uit de groep eerdere winnaars."

Enkele seconden lang blijft het doodstil. Zowel in het publiek voor het podium als in onze huiskamer. Dan dringt langzaam maar zeker tot mij door wat deze Kwartskwelling voor de rebellen betekent, en mijn wereld lijkt even stil te staan. Uiteindelijk is mijn moeder de eerste die haar mond opendoet.

"Een arena vol winnaars? Dat had ik nooit verwacht," zegt ze.

"Dan worden dit misschien wel de beste Spelen tot nu toe," antwoordt pap. "Want iedere kandidaat zal zich al eens bewezen hebben. We wouden een spectaculaire kwelling, en die hebben we heel zeker gekregen."

President Snow en het jongentje met de doos verlaten het podium terwijl nogmaals het volkslied door de luidsprekers klinkt. Caesar Flickerman, die al die tijd in de coulissen gestaan heeft, komt weer naar voren om zijn volgende gast aan te kondigen. Eest zal hij samen met hoofdcommentator Claudius Templesmith de inhoud van de Kwelling en de verwachte gevolgen voor het verloop van de Spelen uitgebreid analyseren. Daarna moet normaal gezien de Hoofdspelmaker - Plutarch dus - aan het woord komen. Gelukkig zal het minstens een kwartier duren voordat het interview met Claudius afgelopen is. Want ik weet zeker dat zelfs de altijd zo onverstoorbare Plutarch nu even moet bekomen van wat we daarnet gehoord hebben. Eén ding is duidelijk: de kansen waren vanavond niet in ons voordeel.

Mijn ouders zijn intussen over hun eerste verbazing heen. Mam loopt naar de gang om aan haar vriendin Monica - die een paar appartementen naast ons woont - te vragen wat ze van de Kwelling vindt. Pap begint meteen één van zijn collega's uit het Minerva-directiecomité op te bellen om hetzelfde te doen. Niemand let op mij, dus ik maak van de gelegenheid gebruik om meteen naar mijn slaapkamer te verdwijnen. Zodra ik de deur met een klap achter me dichtgegooid heb, kan ik eindelijk doen waar ik al vanaf het eerste moment zin in had. Ik ren zonder aarzelen mijn balkon op, grijp de reling vast en laat de frisse buitenlucht diep in mijn longen stromen. Het is niet echt koud vannacht maar toch sta ik te beven. Want ik besef maar al te goed dat er van ons rebellenplan nu niet veel meer overblijft.

De details van het plan kende ik nog niet. Plutarch en Fulvia wilden die pas na het voorlezen van de Kwellingskaart uitleggen aan de rest van het Capitoolverzet. Het enige wat ze ons al verteld hadden, was dat de aanwezigheid van Peeta en Katniss - vooral Katniss - in de mentorkamer absoluut noodzakelijk was om onze samenzwering te doen slagen. Maar Katniss is de eerste en enige vrouwelijke winnaar die district 12 ooit gehad heeft. En dat betekent dat ze deze zomer geen mentor wordt, maar hoe dan ook als tribuut weer de arena in zal gaan. Waar ze een grote kans heeft om te sterven. Zodat de rebellen hun Spotgaai kwijt zijn. Want de concurrentie zal dit jaar sterker zijn dan ooit, met al die andere winnaars.

Katniss is niet de enige die hoe dan ook terug naar de Spelen moet. Hetzelfde geldt ook voor Beetee Latier uit 3 en Johanna Mason uit 7. Allebei zijn de ze enige nog levende winnaar of winnares uit hun district. Vandaar dat ze vrijwel elk jaar opnieuw mentor zijn van de jongen uit 3 en het meisje uit 7. Precies om die reden waren Plutarch en Fulvia ernstig aan het overwegen om ook Beetee en Johanna een belangrijke rol in het rebellenplan te geven. Ik heb Amalthea ooit eens horen zeggen dat Fulvia hen al één of twee keer gecontacteerd had, maar ik weet niet of dat waar is. Hoe dan ook zullen ze nu alle twee weer tribuut worden. Plutarch en Fulvia hadden ons beloofd dat ze de details van hun plan aan de andere leden van het Capitoolverzet zouden uitleggen zodra de kaart voorgelezen was. Maar nu zullen ze helemaal van voor af aan moeten herbeginnen.

Vanaf mijn balkon kan ik een paar straten verderop de felle schijn van de verlichting op de Stadscirkel zien. Zo meteen zal Caesar wel aan zijn interview met Hoofdspelmaker Plutarch Heavensbee beginnen, denk ik. Ik vraag me af wat hij tegen Caesar zal vertellen. Want hij kan natuurlijk moeilijk luidop zeggen hoe hij echt over deze Kwartskwelling denkt. Wat zouden de andere leden van het Capitoolverzet nu eigenlijk aan het doen zijn? Waarschijnlijk zijn ze even erg geschrokken als ik. We wisten allemaal hoe belangrijk het mentorschap van Katniss zou worden. Deze Kwelling is echt wel de allerslechtste die we konden krijgen. _Als ze ons plan hadden willen verknoeien, hadden ze het niet beter kunnen doen, _denk ik nijdig.

Wacht eens even. Wat als dat nu eens echt zo is? Zou het kunnen dat iemand de Kwelling doelbewust veranderd heeft om de plannen van de rebellen in de war te sturen? Mij is altijd verteld dat alle kaarten vijfenzeventig jaar geleden met de hand geschreven zijn en dat de enveloppen daarna zorgvuldig verzegeld werden. Er kan dus onmogelijk mee geknoeid zijn … of toch? Sommige mensen beweren dat men af en toe de boetetrekkingen manipuleert, bijvoorbeeld om er voor te zorgen dat de zoon of dochter van een beroemde winnaar naar de Spelen moet. De regering heeft dat altijd met klem ontkend en vroeger geloofde ik daar zelf ook niet in. Maar intussen heb ik al geleerd dat de organisatoren van de Hongerspelen wel vaker gemene spelletjes spelen. Zoals wat Finnick me bij zijn bezoek in onze flat over Johanna vertelde, bijvoorbeeld. Dus misschien zit er in die geruchten toch meer waarheid dan ik vermoedde. Misschien zou het best weleens kunnen dat president Snow de inhoud van de enveloppe met het nummer 75 stiekem heeft laten vervangen. Dat zou in ieder geval verklaren waarom er uitgerekend op _deze_ kaart staat dat de winnaars weer de arena in gaan. Een betere manier om onze rebellenplannen te saboteren is er niet. Voor de regering zou het ook nog eens de ideale gelegenheid zijn om zich van de Spotgaai te ontdoen en de districten weer in het gareel te krijgen. Misschien is dat inderdaad toch allemaal net iets te toevallig. Slechter dan dit kon het voor het Capitoolverzet in ieder geval niet zijn.

Opeens dringen de mogelijke gevolgen van mijn redenering tot mij door. Ik weet nog steeds niet zeker of er geknoeid is met de kaart, en ik zou me natuurlijk kunnen vergissen. Maar als het toch zo is, dan moet de regering op zijn minst in grote lijnen geweten hebben hoe het plan van Plutarch en Fulvia in elkaar zat. Dan moet iemand ons verraden hebben.

Bij die laatste gedachte verstijf ik. Zijn we inderdaad verraden? Is er - ondanks al onze voorzorgen - toch een mol binnengeraakt in het Capitoolverzet? En als het antwoord op die vraag 'ja' is, wat heeft die persoon dan allemaal ontdekt en doorgegeven aan de regering? Hij of zij zou in ieder geval weten wie er allemaal lid is van onze groep. Anderzijds is er sinds ik me eind vorige zomer aangemeld heb niemand van ons meegenomen door de vredebewakers, of zelfs maar ondervraagd. Als we echt een mol in het Verzet zouden hebben, dan zouden we den ik al veel eerder problemen gekregen hebben. Dus misschien zoek ik het nu allemaal wat te ver en zijn we toch niet verraden. Het zou best kunnen dat de president gewoon een manier zoekt om Katniss te liquideren. In dat geval zou het gewoon toeval kunnen zijn dat hij daarmee ook ons verzetsplan volledig om zeep geholpen heeft. Alhoewel. Misschien hebben ze nog niemand van ons gearresteerd om de heel eenvoudige reden dat ze daarvoor het juiste moment willen afwachten. _En dat zou best weleens vanavond kunnen zijn,_ bedenk ik plots. Alle leden van het Capitoolverzet zijn nu waarschijnlijk zo geschrokken dat het heel gemakkelijk wordt om ons te verrassen.

Ik draai me om, ren mijn slaapkamer binnen en draai de deur naar de gang op slot. Als er zo meteen een team vredebewakers voor onze voordeur staat, zit ik natuurlijk als een rat in de val. Maar wat kan ik anders doen? Daarstraks tijdens de reclameblokken heb ik uitdrukkelijk tegen mijn ouders gezegd dat ik na het einde van het programma onmiddellijk zou gaan slapen. Ik kan geen enkel excuus bedenken om vannacht nog de stad in te gaan, dus ik zal wel hier in ons appartement moeten blijven. Anders zouden mijn ouders zich zeker afvragen waarom ik opeens weg wil. En als de vredebewakers me echt willen arresteren, kunnen ze nog altijd gewoon blijven wachten tot ik terug naar huis kom. Vluchten heeft vanavond dus geen enkele zin.

Maar anderzijds hebben we tijdens de spionnenopleiding geleerd dat je jezelf bij onraad altijd klaar moet houden om ervandoor te gaan. Misschien zou ik me in een noodgeval via het ondergrondse tunnelnetwerk uit de voeten kunnen maken? Dan kan ik de andere leden van het Verzet opzoeken om te vragen wat ik moet doen. Mijn ouders en ik wonen niet in één van de appartementen op de centrale rij. Maar elke flat heeft minstens één ventilatierooster waarlangs je de middelste flat op dezelfde verdieping kan bereiken - al heb ik dat eigenlijk nog nooit geprobeerd. Van daaruit kan je volgens Pollux rechtstreeks door het onderhoudskamertje en de verticale schacht naar beneden afdalen zonder het centrale appartement zelf binnen te gaan of de bewoners te storen. Hoe dan ook zal ik het pas doen als er ook echt bij ons aangebeld wordt. Want als ik vlucht en er gebeurt achteraf toch niets, dan zal iedereen willen weten wat mij bezield heeft. Hoe ik dat aan mijn ouders zou moeten uitleggen, weet ik niet.

Intussen is het stil geworden in ons appartement. Blijkbaar hebben mijn ouders de tv uitgezet en zitten ze nu in hun eigen badkamer om zich klaar te maken voor de nacht. Ik draai de kraan van mijn wastafel open om mijn tanden te poetsen, maar mijn kleren houd ik aan. Even later zit ik op mijn knieën voor mijn bed en haal ik mijn rugzak voor noodgevallen tevoorschijn. Ik hang het ding stevig rond mijn schouders. Daarna knip ik het licht uit en ga ik op mijn zij op bed liggen. Nu ik mijn dierbaarste bezittingen in mijn rug voel duwen, ben ik vreemd genoeg toch al iets minder gespannen. Al betwijfel ik of ik vannacht ooit in slaap zal kunnen vallen. Terwijl ik in het donker voor me uit staar, blijf ik piekeren over wat Plutarch en Fulvia nu zullen doen, en over de vraag of de vredebewakers me vannacht misschien zullen komen halen.

* * *

**De inhoud van de Kwartskwelling is bekend … en zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al verwacht hadden, is Aludra er nu niet bepaald blij mee.****Toen ik de plot van dit verhaal bedacht, leek het mij een goed idee om een aantal zaken mis te laten lopen. Dat vind ik persoonlijk een stuk interessanter (en eigenlijk ook geloofwaardiger) dan een verhaal waarin alles ****netjes volgens plan gaat en een illegale vereniging als het Verzet nooit voor problemen komt te staan. ****Ik weet dat men voor Catching Fire een scène gefilmd had waarin Plutarch zelf de Kwelling vervalst. Maar omdat deze scène uit de definitieve versie van de film geknipt is en ik hoe dan ook de boeken volg in plaats van de films, heb ik hier geen rekening mee gehouden. **

**Voor dit hoofdstuk heb ik de scène waarin Snow de tekst van de kaart bekend maakt nog eens helemaal opnieuw gelezen. In het boek staat beschreven dat de doos door een jongetje wordt vastgehouden. Omdat mijn verhaal in canon is, wilde ik deze scène zo goed mogelijk volgen en begon ik me af te vragen wie dat jongetje zou kunnen zijn. De uitleg die ik verzonnen heb, is gebaseerd op iets dat ik ooit gehoord heb over missverkiezingen voor kinderen zoals die blijkbaar vandaag al in Amerika echt georganiseerd worden (zoek het maar eens op via internet). Voor zo ver ik het begrepen heb, gebeurt het niet zelden dat de deelnemertjes aan zo'n verkiezing onder druk gezet worden door hun ouders (meestal de moeder). Zelf vind ik het allemaal nogal extreem … maar het lijkt me wel iets dat ze in het Capitool ook zouden doen. Omdat de mensen in het Capitool erg veel bezig zijn met hun uiterlijk, en omdat ik het Capitool in mijn fanfictieverhalen als een erg prestatiegerichte maatschappij heb neergezet (waar ook jonge kinderen onder druk gezet worden om altijd de beste te zijn).**

**Daarnaast wil ik nog even iets verduidelijken over Beetee, Johanna en Katniss. Van die laatste twee weten we dat ze de enige nog levende winnaressen uit hun eigen district waren (dat stond expliciet vermeld in de boeken). Dat dit ook voor Beetee geldt, is iets wat ik zelf heb bedacht. Zijn rol in de samenzwering was toch vrij belangrijk (voor het vernietigen van het krachtveld rekenen ze blijkbaar toch vooral op hem) dus het lijkt mij logisch dat hij er al in een heel vroeg stadium bij betrokken werd. En omdat er in de boeken geen andere namen van mannelijke winnaars uit district 3 genoemd worden, hoef ik me gelukkig geen zorgen te maken over de vraag of dit al dan niet AU is.**

**Ik hoop dat jullie dit een goed hoofdstuk vonden, en dat het einde toch wat vragen oproept. Zullen Aludra en haar ouders inderdaad ongewenst bezoek krijgen? En hoe zal het Capitoolverzet reageren nu hun plannen gedwarsboomd zijn? Dat zullen we in het volgende hoofdstuk zien …**

**Tot slot nog een korte mededeling: Vanaf zondag 27 juli tot en met zondag 3 augustus ga ik één week op vakantie naar een plek zonder internettoegang. Reviews en PM's kan ik dus pas daarna beantwoorden. **


	10. Deel twee - 10 Crisis

**DEEL 2: DE SPANNING STIJGT**

HOOFDSTUK 10: CRISIS

Het gerinkel van mijn wekker haalt me bruusk uit mijn slaap. Maandagochtend, dus ik moet vandaag weer een hele dag naar school. Wanneer ik me half wil omdraaien om de wekker af te zetten, voel ik iets in mijn rug duwen. Pas dan dringt het tot mij door dat ik volledig aangekleed op bed lig, met mijn rugzak voor noodgevallen om mijn schouders. Na de aankondiging van de Kwartskwelling heb ik letterlijk nog uren wakker gelegen. Maar blijkbaar ben ik uiteindelijk toch min of meer weggedommeld.

Mijn kleren zijn natuurlijk helemaal verkreukeld, dus leg ik ze meteen in de wasmand die in de hoek van mijn badkamer staat. Daarna haal ik een propere outfit uit de kast en kleed ik me in een snel tempo aan. Pas nadat ik wat water in mijn gezicht gegooid heb, voel ik me echt wakker. Wanneer ik voor de spiegel sta om wat make-up aan te brengen, neem ik een paar minuten de tijd om een aantal dingen op een rijtje te zetten.

Nu Katniss - en mogelijk ook Peeta - samen met meer dan twintig andere winnaars weer de arena in gestuurd wordt, zullen Plutarch en Fulvia hun plannen volledig moeten omgooien. Hoe ze dat gaan aanpakken, weet ik natuurlijk nog niet. Al zou het me niet verbazen als ze na het voorlezen van de kaart zo snel mogelijk begonnen zijn met overleggen over wat er nu moet gebeuren. Ze hebben vast nog veel minder geslapen dan ik. Ongunstiger dan dit kon de Kwelling voor ons niet zijn. Maar in ieder geval is niemand me komen halen vannacht. De vredebewakers hebben me zelfs volledig met rust gelaten. Als ze hier na de tv-uitzending hadden aangebeld, dan zouden mijn ouders me zeker wakker gemaakt hebben.

Misschien waren al die paniekgedachten van gisterenavond toch wat overdreven. Als we inderdaad verraden zouden zijn, waarom zouden ze ons dan niet gewoon meteen arresteren in plaats van te wachten totdat we de Kwelling kennen? Misschien zijn Snow en zijn regering er alleen maar op uit om Katniss te liquideren, en is het dan toch toeval dat hun plan het onze onmogelijk heeft gemaakt. In ieder geval loop ik nu nog steeds vrij rond. Dus hebben we waarschijnlijk toch geen mol in onze groep. Wat niet wegneemt dat we nu in slechte papieren zitten. Ik vraag me af wat de eerste stap van Plutarch en Fulvia zal zijn. Al heb ik er wel een sterk vermoeden van.

Nadat mijn make-up klaar is en ik mijn haren ontward heb door mijn hand op het daarvoor bedoelde kastje te leggen, ga ik meteen naar de eetkamer. Daar staat het volledige ontbijt al op tafel. Mam is net bezig met een pistolet in tweeën te snijden terwijl pap haar het doosje met de garnaalsalade doorgeeft.

"Hebben jullie de krant al uit de brievenbus gehaald?" vraag ik.

"Nog niet," antwoordt mam. "Kan jij misschien even gaan?"

"Komt in orde. Staat die karaf met vers geperst sinaasappelsap nog in de ijskast?"

"Ik zal dadelijk een glas uitschenken," zegt pap. "Hier, vergeet deze niet," voegt hij er nog aan toe terwijl hij het sleuteltje van de brievenbus in mijn handpalm legt.

Even later ben ik met de lift onderweg naar beneden. Zodra ik in de inkomhal sta, zie ik de krant al in onze bus steken. Eigenlijk zou ik hem er ook gewoon zo uit kunnen trekken. Toch gebruik ik de sleutel om het deurtje van de brievenbus te openen. Hij zit zo overvol met reclamedrukwerk dat alles meteen in een slordige stapel op de grond valt. _Heel handig van je_, mompel ik tegen mezelf.

Normaal gezien zou ik dat afval meteen in de papiermand dumpen die in de hoek van de hal staat, maar deze keer neem ik de tijd om elke folder eventjes apart te bekijken. Bij het vierde reclameblaadje zie ik wat ik al verwacht had. De amateuristische foto van vijf flessen shampoo in verschillende geuren doet vermoeden dat dit een gewoon foldertje is. Maar de twee kleine, vierkante gaatjes die vlak naast elkaar in de rechterbovenhoek geprikt zijn, vertellen mij iets heel anders. Dit is het teken dat het Capitoolverzet gebruikt voor 'crisisvergadering'.

Plutarch en Fulvia konden natuurlijk niet zomaar bij ons appartement aanbellen of naar hier telefoneren. De kans dat mijn ouders de deur opendoen of de telefoon opnemen, zou gewoon veel te groot zijn geweest. Daarom zijn ze vannacht dit foldertje in de bus komen steken. En bij alle niet-dakloze capitoolrebellen hebben ze ongetwijfeld hetzelfde gedaan. Degenen die op straat slapen, zijn waarschijnlijk gewoon mondeling op de hoogte gebracht. Alle leden die zwerver zijn, hebben aan Plutarch en Fulvia verteld in welk transferstation of portiek ze gewoonlijk slapen. Doran en Leandro bijvoorbeeld, brengen nog steeds de nacht door in de ongebruikte ventilatieschacht waar ik hen meteen na afloop van de vorige Spelen heb opgezocht om te zeggen dat ik rebel wilde worden. Heel even grinnik ik bij de gedachten aan Fulvia die met haar hoge hakken in die buis probeert te klimmen. Maar dan bedenk ik dat mijn ouders boven op de krant zitten te wachten, en dat ik dus best niet te lang meer blijf treuzelen.

Snel draai ik het foldertje om. De achterkant is blanco, al zie ik in de linkerbenedenhoek wel dat iemand in kleine cijfertjes de aanduiding 4/4geschreven heeft. In de hoek rechts onderaan staat het getal twintig. _Op vier april - vandaag dus - om 20u00 stipt,_ zeg ik tegen mezelf. Dat is wel heel erg snel. Maar eigenlijk had ik niet anders verwacht. Ik zal er in ieder geval bij zijn, want bij een crisisvergadering is iedereen verplicht om te komen. Tenzij je om één of andere reden thuis _echt_ niet weg kan. Gelukkig hoef ik me daar deze keer zelf geen zorgen over te maken. Mijn vader moet voor zijn werk naar een directievergadering en mijn moeder gaat vanavond samen met Monica naar een avondcursus koken - een populaire hobby in het Capitool. Ze zullen allebei minstens tot half twaalf 's avonds wegblijven.

Het adres waar de vergadering zal doorgaan, staat nergens aangegeven. Maar dat is ook niet nodig. Ik weet dat het Capitoolverzet voor crisisvergaderingen altijd dezelfde plaats gebruikt. Het zaaltje boven het café, de plek waar ik ooit mijn toelatingsinterview heb gedaan. Om veiligheidsredenen proberen we nooit twee keer achter elkaar op hetzelfde adres samen te komen, maar bij een vergadering zoals deze is er altijd meer volk dan gewoonlijk. En dat zaaltje is onze enige afspraakplek die groot genoeg is om iedereen te ontvangen zonder dat het verdacht overkomt. Zelf heb ik nog nooit een echte crisisvergadering meegemaakt. Vanavond zal het mijn eerste - en hopelijk ook laatste - keer zijn.

* * *

Wanneer ik 's avonds het café binnen stap, zie ik op de grote klok aan de wand dat het nog maar tien voor acht is. Mijn ouders zijn rond zeven uur allebei al vertrokken en het huispersoneel had een dag vrijaf. Thuis ongezien wegkomen was geen enkel probleem. Het is niet zo druk aan de bar en ik bestel meteen een groot glas cola. De vergaderzaal is op de derde verdieping, maar in het huisreglement staat dat mensen hun drankje mee naar boven mogen nemen.

De eigenaar van het café begroet me met een kort knikje. Omdat hij een erg druk leven en drie jonge kinderen heeft, doet hij zelf niet mee aan de geheime activiteiten van het Capitoolverzet. Al staat hij volledig aan onze kant en weet hij dat Plutarchs groep zich met rebellenwerk bezig houdt. Dankzij zijn stilzwijgende medewerking kunnen we hier ongestoord samenkomen. Eigenlijk is dit café altijd al mijn favoriete vergaderplek geweest. Niet alleen vanwege de drankjes, maar ook omdat ik deze keer gewoon via de voordeur naar binnen kan in plaats van door de tunnels. Dat er zich in een horecazaak grote groepen mensen verzamelen, vindt niemand raar.

Ik betaal alvast mijn cola zodat ik het straks niet vergeet en ga daarna via de trap naar boven. Wanneer ik zachtjes op de deur van het zaaltje op de derde verdieping klop, laat Amalthea me binnen. Ook Doran en Leandro zijn er al. Aan de tafel bij het raam zitten Plutarch en Fulvia samen koffie te drinken. Ze zijn zelden allebei tegelijk aanwezig op onze bijeenkomsten. Maar vanavond is natuurlijk een uitzondering. De koffie verbaast me niet echt, want ik durf te wedden dat ze vorige nacht allebei weinig of niet geslapen hebben. Na de bekendmaking van de Kwartskwelling waren er eerst de traditionele interviews met de Hoofdspelmaker en zijn assistente, en in de uren daarna zijn ze ongetwijfeld druk bezig geweest met het verzinnen van een nieuw rebellenplan.

Het is intussen bijna acht uur geworden en er komen steeds meer verzetsleden de kamer binnen. Bij elk bekend gezicht dat verschijnt haal ik in gedachten opgelucht adem. Ook al ben ik zelf niet uit bed gelicht, toch was ik nog altijd een beetje bang dat er misschien mensen gearresteerd zouden zijn. Gelukkig is dat niet zo en was mijn paniek van gisterenavond dus nergens voor nodig.

Wanneer Plutarch en Fulvia de vergadering openen, zie ik dat alle leden van het Capitoolverzet er zijn. Slechts één persoon ontbreekt. Maar Amalthea heeft me daarnet al verteld waarom die vanavond echt niet kon komen. We geven allemaal onze Holo af zodat hij bijgewerkt en opgeladen kan worden. Dan tikt Plutarch een paar keer met zijn koffielepeltje tegen zijn lege kopje en wordt iedereen stil.

"Eerst en vooral wil ik jullie allemaal bedanken omdat jullie vanavond hier zijn," zegt hij. "Ook al hebben we deze vergadering op amper één dag tijd moeten bijeenroepen. Maar jullie snappen natuurlijk ook wel dat we nu diep in de problemen zitten. Fulvia en ik hebben vannacht uren lang met elkaar overlegd over een nieuw plan, en we denken dat we er iets op gevonden hebben. Vanavond zullen we jullie in grote lijnen uitleggen wat we nu gaan doen. Zo kunnen we samen in groep een oplossing vinden voor eventuele zwakke plekken in het plan."

Hij schenkt zijn kopje opnieuw vol, onderdrukt een geeuw en gaat dan meteen verder op de zakelijke toon die ik hem daarnet al hoorde gebruiken. We hebben geen uren de tijd en ongetwijfeld meer dan genoeg te bespreken.

"Zoals de meesten onder jullie al wisten, wilden Fulvia en ik de opstand vanuit de mentorkamer laten beginnen. Dat kan nu natuurlijk niet meer omdat Katniss hoe dan ook de vrouwelijke tribuut van district 12 zal worden. Maar voor de rebellen in de districten is ze intussen ook het symbool van de revolutie. De Spotgaai, zoals zij zelf zeggen. Als Katniss sterft, dan verliezen ze hun hoop en betekent dat het einde van de opstand. Dus moeten we er eerst en vooral voor zorgen dat Katniss de Spelen van deze zomer overleeft. Als de Kwelling afgelopen is en wij haar uit de arena gehaald hebben, kan de echte revolutie beginnen. Tegelijkertijd zullen we proberen om ook zo veel mogelijk andere winnaars uit de arena te redden. Fulvia en ik waren al een tijdje aan het overwegen om een aantal winnaars aan onze plannen te laten meedoen. We wilden dat de opstand vanuit de mentorkamer zou starten, en elke mentor is natuurlijk een winnaar. Maar nu zullen we zeker hun hulp moeten vragen."

"Waarom eigenlijk?" vraagt Tigris, de ex-Hongerspelenstyliste die na een mislukte schoonheidsoperatie in de anonimiteit verdween. "Is dat niet een beetje riskant? Iedereen weet dat de regering het leven van de winnaars blijft volgen. Dat was dacht ik toch de reden waarom ze jarenlang buiten Fagetri werden gehouden? Er zullen vast en zeker meer dan genoeg winnaars zijn die president Snow graag zien verdwijnen, na alles wat ze dankzij hem hebben meegemaakt. Maar hoe kunnen we districten 1 en 2 vertrouwen? Die winnaars zijn allemaal vrijwillig gegaan en staan dus veel minder vijandig tegenover de regering dan de anderen."

"Je hebt zeker gelijk als je zegt dat het een beetje riskant is," geeft Plutarch toe. "Maar Fulvia en ik hebben er een paar weken geleden uitgebreid over gepraat met de leiders van Fagetri. Zelfs zij vonden dat we het misschien toch moesten overwegen. De mensen in de districten zijn tientallen jaren lang onderdrukt geweest. Als we willen dat ze echt in opstand komen, dan moeten we hen rolmodellen geven. De winnaars dus."

"De winnaars uit districten 1 en 2 zullen we hoe dan ook niet aanspreken," komt Fulvia tussenbeide. "Omdat we hen waarschijnlijk toch niet echt kunnen vertrouwen, hadden Plutarch en ik al besloten om hen erbuiten te laten. Dat zijn allemaal echte Beroeps die voor de eer aan de Spelen hebben meegedaan."

"Maar met een Kwartskwelling als deze kunnen we niet anders dan de hulp van zo veel mogelijk andere winnaars vragen," gaat Plutarch verder. "Katniss zal in de arena de steun van een aantal medetributen nodig hebben, en denk erom dat alle tributen dit jaar ex-winnaars zijn. Dus we moeten wel met hen samenwerken. Ik zal jullie nu in grote lijnen uitleggen hoe het nieuwe plan van Fulvia en mij in elkaar zit."

We luisteren allemaal aandachtig, want we weten hoe belangrijk het is dat we begrijpen wat Plutarch en Fulvia willen doen.

"Zoals ik al zei, is het heel belangrijk dat Katniss levend uit de arena komt. Het is onze taak om daarvoor te zorgen. Maar ik kan jullie nu al vertellen dat het niet eenvoudig zal worden. President Snow hoopt natuurlijk dat ze het deze keer niet zal halen. Eerlijk gezegd verwacht ik dat hij aan het Spelmakersteam zal vragen om hem daarbij een handje te helpen. Natuurlijk ben ik Hoofdspelmaker, en zal ik alles op alles zetten om Katniss te redden. Maar mijn negentien collega's zitten natuurlijk niet in onze samenzwering. Moesten ze ontdekken waar ik mee bezig ben, dan zouden ze me trouwens onmiddellijk aangeven. We zullen dus hoe dan ook de hulp van een paar andere tributen nodig hebben als we Katniss levend uit de arena willen krijgen. En mogen ook Peeta niet vergeten."

"Katniss is toch de Spotgaai?" vraagt iemand.

"Dat klopt," antwoordt Plutarch, "en zij is voor de rebellen inderdaad het belangrijkste. Maar Fulvia en ik hebben vanochtend vroeg naar Haymitch Abernathy gebeld."

"Ik dacht dat zijn telefoon niet meer werkte?" vraag ik. "Op tv heb ik Effie Prul daar eens over horen klagen."

"Dat klopt, en daarom heeft zij er vorige winter voor gezorgd dat zijn huis een nieuwe telefoon kreeg," legt Fulvia uit. "Jullie weten dat we normaal gezien nooit langs die weg verzetszaken bespreken. Maar dit was echt een noodgeval, en we hebben een manier kunnen verzinnen om te voorkomen dat ons gesprek afgetapt zou worden."

"Haymitch wist ons te vertellen dat hij zelf al met Katniss had gesproken kort nadat de kaart was voorgelezen," gaat Plutarch verder. "Zij wil absoluut dat Peeta deze Spelen overleeft, maar Peeta wil dat zij degene is die terug naar huis kan gaan. Haymitch is er nu al rotsvast van overtuigd dat Peeta zich vrijwillig zal aanbieden als zijn naam niet getrokken wordt. We kunnen er dus van uitgaan dat Peeta de mannelijke tribuut voor district 12 zal zijn. Dus ja, we moeten ook hem beschermen terwijl hij in de arena zit. Haymitch heeft dat vannacht zelfs aan Katniss beloofd."

Rondom mij hoor ik druk gemompel. Dit zou ons plan nog ingewikkelder kunnen maken. Maar aan de andere kant is het misschien niet zo slecht dat ze in de arena voor elkaar zullen kiezen in plaats van voor zichzelf. Wie weet vergroot het juist de kans dat we hen inderdaad allebei kunnen redden. Veel tijd om er verder over na te denken krijg ik niet, want Plutarch maakt met een handgebaar duidelijk dat hij verder wil met zijn verhaal.

"Fulvia en ik willen aan zo veel mogelijk andere winnaars vragen om tijdens de Spelen een bondgenootschap te sluiten met beide tributen uit 12," legt Plutarch uit terwijl hij zijn lege koffiekopje op tafel zet. "Het is veel te gevaarlijk om Katniss alleen te laten rondlopen in een arena vol vijandige tributen en dodelijke valstrikken. Zij zal ongetwijfeld haar districtspartner - heel waarschijnlijk Peeta - willen beschermen, dus ook hij moet in dat samenwerkingsverband zitten. Als Katniss en Peeta hulp krijgen van een aantal betrouwbare bondgenoten die desnoods zichzelf willen opofferen om hen te redden, dan is er een redelijke kans dat we hen allebei levend uit de arena kunnen halen."

"Natuurlijk kunnen niet alle tweeëntwintig andere winnaars samenwerken met district 12," voegt Fulvia er nog aan toe. "Zoiets zou zeker verdacht overkomen, en de Beroeps uit 1 en 2 kunnen we toch niet vertrouwen. Maar Plutarch en ik hebben vannacht ook met Beetee Latier en Johanna Mason gebeld - die worden hoe dan ook opnieuw tribuut - en zij willen alvast meedoen als ze de kans krijgen. Voor Beetee hebben we trouwens een speciale en heel belangrijke opdracht. Kan jij dat wat beter uitleggen?" vraagt ze aan Plutarch.

"We zullen inderdaad Beetee's hulp nodig hebben," zegt Plutarch," en ik zal jullie vertellen waarom. Jullie weten allemaal dat elke arena beveiligd is met een koepelvormig krachtveld. Dat geeft de Spelmakers de zekerheid dat de tributen allemaal in de arena blijven. Het veld wordt aangezet bij het begin van de Spelen en blijft onafgebroken actief totdat de winnaar bekend is. Toch moeten wij, de Spelmakers, het veld tijdens de Spelen af en toe heel eventjes uitzetten. Om een parachute met een sponsorgift door te laten bijvoorbeeld, of wanneer er een hovercraft de arena in moet om een lichaam op te halen of een roedel mutilanten vrij te laten. Die onderbrekingen duren nooit langer dan drie of vier seconden. We zetten het veld uit om de hovercraft binnen te laten, en zetten het opnieuw eventjes uit wanneer hij weer vertrekt. Terwijl de hovercraft in de arena hangt, staat het krachtveld gewoon aan. Maar als we op het einde van de Kwartskwelling Katniss en haar bondgenoten één voor één uit de arena willen halen, dan moet het veld voor langere tijd gedeactiveerd zijn."

"Dat is toch niet echt een probleem?" vraag ik. "Mij is altijd verteld dat ze het krachtveld vanuit de controlekamer bedienen. Jij bent toch de Hoofdspelmaker? Dan kan je toch gewoon beslissen om het uit te zetten wanneer het zover is?"

"Was het maar zo eenvoudig," zucht Plutarch. "Je vergeet een paar dingen. Het deactiveren van het veld houdt altijd een risico in. Ook al duurt het maar een paar seconden. Daarom moet die beslissing altijd door het volledige Spelmakersteam goedgekeurd worden, en dus niet door mij alleen. Als ik het krachtveld langer dan een paar seconden wil afzetten, dan zal ik een _heel_ goed excuus moeten verzinnen. Ik kan jullie nu al vertellen dat zoiets nooit gaat lukken. Het doorlaten van een parachute met een sponsorgift duurt maar een fractie van een seconde, wat veel te kort is. Een roedel mutilanten loslaten kan ook niet. Als ik dat doe op het moment dat we Katniss en haar bondgenoten willen ophalen, dan is de kans groot dat ze op de vlucht slaan en alles in het honderd loopt. Ik zou natuurlijk een andere tribuut kunnen doden zodat de hovercraft van de rebellen samen met die van het Capitool naar binnen kan. Maar ik denk niet dat jullie dat willen. Trouwens, het district van die tribuut zou dan misschien weigeren om de rebellen nog te steunen. Dus ook tactisch gezien zou het niet zo'n goed idee zijn."

Die laatste paar zinnen bezorgen me een ongemakkelijk gevoel. En dat komt door de manier waarop Plutarch het zei. Het klonk allemaal zo afstandelijk en zakelijk. Alsof hij zich niet echt veel zorgen lijkt te maken over de tributen die de derde Kwartskwelling misschien niet zullen overleven, en het al dan niet laten sterven van iemand gewoon een tactische beslissing is. Zou hij er echt zo over denken? Zoals die ene vrouw beweerde toen ze het Verzet verliet? Ik weiger nog steeds om haar verhaal zomaar woord voor woord te geloven. Plutarch is nota bene de leider van de rebellen in het Capitool. Als hij zijn reputatie en zijn leven op het spel wil zetten om een illegale groep als deze te leiden, dan kan dat volgens mij alleen maar betekenen dat hij echt verandering wil. Al voel ik toch weer heel even de twijfel opkomen.

Ik schrik wanneer ik een duwtje in mijn zij voel.

"Hé, luister je wel?" fluistert Castor, die naast mij zit. "Wat Plutarch nu zegt, is erg belangrijk."

Ik richt mijn aandacht snel weer op Plutarchs verhaal. Het is inderdaad beter dat ik daar zo weinig mogelijk van mis.

"… kortom, tijdens de redding moet het krachtveld voor langere tijd uitgeschakeld worden en ik zal dat niet vanuit de controlekamer kunnen doen. In ieder geval niet zonder dat mijn negentien collega's zich meteen serieuze vragen gaan stellen. Gelukkig bestaat er ook een andere manier."

Ik verdring mijn twijfels over Plutarch naar een hoekje achterin mijn hoofd, want ik voel dat hij stilaan bij het belangrijkste deel van zijn uitleg komt.

"Een krachtveld is eigenlijk gewoon een soort ondoordringbare muur van energie. Normaal gezien kan niets of niemand die doorbreken. Juist dat maakt zo'n veld erg geschikt om de arena af te sluiten. Toch zijn ze niet helemaal onverwoestbaar. Er zijn niet veel mensen die het weten, maar experimenten hebben bewezen dat je een krachtveld kan vernietigen door er een sterke elektrische stroom doorheen te sturen. In de praktijk wordt dat natuurlijk nooit gedaan omdat het al bij al toch wat gevaarlijk is. Maar het kan dus wel."

"En het is ook de manier waarop we het zullen doen," gaat Fulvia verder. "Wie gisteren tijdens de tv-uitzending over de arena goed opgelet heeft, zal zich zeker nog herinneren dat één van de valstrikken op elektriciteit gebaseerd is. Om twaalf uur 's middags en om middernacht zal er altijd een onweer komen dat begint met een blikseminslag in een hoge boom. Die ontlading is sterk genoeg om het krachtveld op te blazen."

"Eén van de tributen zal er dus voor moeten zorgen dat de energie van die bliksemflits in het krachtveld belandt," legt Plutarch uit. "Het enige wat je daarvoor nodig hebt, is een geleidende draad. Als je die met het ene uiteinde rondom de boom bindt en het andere uiteinde vastmaakt aan een voorwerp dat je op het juiste moment in het krachtveld gooit, dan kan je het veld vernietigen. Fulvia en ik hebben vannacht via de telefoon aan Beetee gevraagd of hij dat wil doen. Omdat hij zeker de arena in zal gaan en omdat hij uit district 3 komt. Hij heeft ja gezegd, en hij wist ons ook nog eens te vertellen welk soort draad het beste zou werken. Ik zal er zelf voor zorgen dat er een spoel met die geleidende draad tussen de spullen bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds ligt."

"Voor alle zekerheid zullen we het plan met de draad ook aan twee of drie andere tributen uitleggen," vult Fulvia aan. "Dan kunnen zij het in Beetees plaats doen als dat nodig is. Maar hij kent het meeste van elektriciteit, dus we rekenen toch vooral op hem."

"Wacht eens even," vraag Timothy plotseling. "Er is één ding dat ik niet begrijp. Jullie willen dus dat Beetee een voorwerp in het krachtveld gooit. Maar jullie hebben daarnet toch zelf gezegd dat zo'n veld ondoordringbaar is? Tijdens de vijftigste Hongerspelen hebben we dat trouwens allemaal kunnen zien. Laat een steen tegen dat veld vallen en hij vliegt gewoon weer omhoog. Je kan dus geen voorwerpen in een krachtveld gooien, die ketsen allemaal af."

"Goed opgemerkt," geeft Plutarch meteen toe, "en je hebt ook helemaal gelijk. Maar je vergeet één ding. In elk krachtveld - ook in het meest precies geconstrueerde - zitten altijd een paar zwakke plekken. Als je heel goed kijkt, kan je die zelfs met het blote oog zien. Op zulke plaatsen lijkt het veld een beetje te golven. Een krachtveld werpt inderdaad alles terug, maar niet bij zo'n zwakke plek. Als je daar met voldoende kracht een voorwerp tegenaan gooit, dan verdwijnt het wel degelijk in het veld. Ik heb tijdens ons telefoongesprek al aan Beetee beloofd dat ik in de controlekamer een beetje aan de knoppen van het bedieningspaneel zal draaien. Zogenaamd om het krachtveld nog wat beter af te stellen. In werkelijkheid om er voor te zorgen dat er vlak bij de bliksemboom zo'n zwakke plek ontstaat."

"Vannacht hebben Plutarch en ik rechtstreeks naar een aantal winnaars gebeld omdat dit een noodgeval was," komt Fulvia nog snel even tussenbeide. "Maar vanaf nu zullen we met hen communiceren via gesmokkelde brieven. We hebben al een nieuwe manier bedacht om die veilig voorbij de controleposten te krijgen. De kans is groot dat het in de districten nog onrustiger zal worden na de aankondiging van deze Kwartskwelling. Waarschijnlijk zal men dan een groot deel van het telefoonverkeer gaan aftappen. Nog meer dan nu al gebeurt."

"Ik zit zelf ook nog met een klein vraagje," zeg ik snel. "Ik heb ooit op tv een interview met een Spelmaker gezien. Die man zei onder andere hoe belangrijk het is dat een arena een goed beveiligde grens heeft. Dit jaar is er dus blijkbaar alleen een krachtveld, en verder niets. Maar als jullie het veld af en toe heel eventjes uitzetten en net op dat moment is er toevallig een tribuut die vlak bij de rand van de arena zit, hoe gaan jullie dat dan doen?"

"Interessant dat je dat vraagt," antwoordt Plutarch. "Dat was binnen het Spelmakersteam inderdaad één van de grootste bezwaren toen het ontwerp van de arena werd vastgelegd. Zeker omdat hij dit jaar eigenlijk niet zo groot is. We hebben er uren over gediscussieerd. Maar president Snow heeft voor de derde Kwartskwelling een heel bijzondere arena geëist, en dat vrij hangende veld hoort daar blijkbaar bij. Uiteindelijk hebben we toch een oplossing gevonden waar iedereen tevreden mee was. Het krachtveld blijft de enige grens tussen de arena en de buitenwereld. Maar in de kale woestijnvlakte waar we hem gebouwd hebben, zullen tijdens de Spelen vredebewakers patrouilleren. Mocht er toch een tribuut door het krachtveld glippen, dan kunnen zij desnoods nog ingrijpen. Als alles goed gaat, zullen de tributen en die patrouilles elkaar dus nooit te zien krijgen. Denk erom dat het uitzetten van het krachtveld nooit langer duurt dan een paar seconden. En we zullen natuurlijk altijd een moment kiezen waarop de tributen niet in de richting van het krachtveld kijken."

"Dus iedereen weet nu wat we deze zomer gaan doen?" vraagt Fulvia. "Ik zal het nog één keer samenvatten. Voordat de Spelen beginnen, vragen we aan zo veel mogelijk winnaars of ze een bondgenootschap willen sluiten met Katniss en haar districtspartner. Heel waarschijnlijk wordt dat Peeta. Aan die twee vertellen we helemaal niets onze samenzwering, voor hun eigen veiligheid. Terwijl de Spelen bezig zijn, doen onze bondgenoten al het mogelijke om Katniss en Peeta in leven te houden. Plutarch en ik hebben een methode bedacht om hen via de sponsorgiften te laten weten wanneer we hen uit de arena zullen halen. Op het afgesproken tijdstip blaast Beetee - of desnoods één van de andere tributen - het krachtveld op met behulp van de blikseminslag in de boom. Zodra we Katniss en zo veel mogelijk andere winnaars gered hebben, wat uiteraard live op tv te zien zal zijn, geven de rebellenleiders in de districten het startsein voor de algemene opstand."

"Heeft iedereen het begrepen?" vraagt Plutarch, en we knikken allemaal. "Dan stel ik voor dat we nu even een korte pauze houden," besluit hij.

Na bijna een uur naar het ingewikkelde verhaal van Plutarch en Fulvia geluisterd te hebben, is een onderbreking inderdaad welkom. Doran, Leandro en Amalthea beginnen met elkaar te discussiëren over het nieuwe plan. Een aantal anderen gaan naar beneden om buiten een sigaret op te steken. Ik volg hen om mijn lege glas terug naar de bar te brengen en naar het toilet te gaan. Zelf rook ik niet. Het is al heel lang geleden bewezen hoe ongezond het is, maar toch zijn er nog altijd mensen die het doen.

In het café op het gelijkvloers zitten verschillende bezoekers tv te kijken. Blijkbaar staan Caesar Flickerman en Cinna net op het punt om de definitieve eindwinnaar van de bruidsjurkenverkiezing bekend te maken. Dat is waar ook, we konden tot twaalf uur deze middag stemmen. Zelf ben ik dat na al die heisa van gisterenavond natuurlijk glad vergeten. Maar volgens Caesar was er ondanks de aankondiging van de Kwelling nog steeds heel veel interesse. De outfit die ik zo mooi vond - het kleed van diamanten en een sluier met edelstenen - is helaas nipt op de tweede plaats gestrand. In de plaats daarvan heeft de jurk van witte zijde met lange mouwen en parels als afwerking uiteindelijk gewonnen. Normaal gezien zou ik zelf ook wel tevreden zijn met deze keuze. Maar nu snap ik pas echt hoe cynisch het eigenlijk is. De kans dat Katniss ooit in het Capitool haar bruiloft zal vieren, is zo goed als onbestaande geworden.

Het is nu al iets drukker dan toen ik daarstraks binnen kwam, en bijna alle tafeltjes in de zaal zijn bezet. Naast mij zitten vier mensen te kaarten. Eén van die typische caféspelletjes die al eeuwen meegaan. Bij de muur links van de ingang is er een kunststofscherm opgehangen dat gebruikt wordt voor een ander spelletje dat heel populair is, ook al bestaat het nog maar een jaar of tien. Om de paar seconden wordt er een snel bewegend doelwit op het scherm geprojecteerd, dat je met een laserpennetje moet zien te raken. Na ruim drie kwartier naar een ingewikkelde uiteenzetting geluisterd te hebben, kan ik wel wat afleiding gebruiken. Ik doe mee met het groepje jongeren dat net aan een nieuwe ronde wil beginnen en eindig uiteindelijk op de derde plaats. Net op dat moment zie ik dat de leden van het Capitoolverzet weer naar boven beginnen te gaan. Snel bestel ik een tweede cola en dan keer ik terug naar ons zaaltje.

Twee minuten later is iedereen er en kunnen we weer met de vergadering beginnen. Plutarch wil opnieuw het woord nemen, maar hij wordt meteen onderbroken door Amalthea.

"Het spijt me dat ik er even tussen kom, Plutarch, maar daarnet heb ik samen met Doran en Leandro gepraat over je nieuwe plan," zegt ze terwijl ze zit te friemelen aan het zilveren kettinkje dat om haar hals hangt. "Er is één ding dat we nog steeds niet goed begrijpen. En eerlijk gezegd maken we ons er alle drie zorgen over. Zoals jij en Fulvia het uitgelegd hebben, klinkt het alsof we Katniss en de anderen pas uit de arena halen wanneer de Spelen al volop bezig zijn. Maar op die manier zullen er opnieuw een heel aantal tributen doodgaan. In het Bloedbad uiteraard, en later waarschijnlijk ook nog. Waarom komen we niet eerder in actie zodat ze alle vierentwintig blijven leven?"

"Die vraag hadden we al verwacht," geeft Fulvia toe. "Maar Plutarch en ik zijn het er over eens dat er helaas geen andere manier is om dit tot een goed einde te brengen. Als we de regering van Snow echt willen verslaan, dan moeten alle districten tegelijkertijd in opstand komen. Dat kunnen ze pas doen als ze daar helemaal klaar voor zijn. In de laatste paar dagen voor de start van de revolutie zullen de rebellen dus nog een heleboel voorbereidend werk hebben. Een groot wapenarsenaal aanleggen, een vrijwilligersleger op de been brengen, belangrijke regeringsinfrastructuur saboteren, en nog veel meer. Dat zal natuurlijk tijd kosten. En we kunnen er pas echt serieus mee beginnen zodra de bewaking in de districten voldoende verzwakt is. Zoals jullie allemaal weten, stuurt de regering altijd extra vredebewakerstroepen naar alle twaalf districten om er voor te zorgen dat de Boetes vlot verlopen. Gewoonlijk blijven die legereenheden ook de daarop volgende drie of vier dagen in de districten. Boetedag is voor veel districtsinwoners nogal een - hoe zeg je dat - emotioneel zwaar moment. Precies daarom heeft president Snow er in zijn achterhoofd altijd rekening mee gehouden dat de periode vlak na Boetedag het gevaarlijkst is al het over rellen en dergelijke gaat. Vooral deze keer, met al die winnaars die weer de arena in moeten. Dus wees er maar zeker van dat de bewaking tijdens de eerste paar dagen na de Boetes dit jaar extra streng zal zijn. In de districten zijn de rebellen nu natuurlijk al bezig met hun allereerste voorbereidingen, en na de Boetes zullen ze zo snel mogelijk beginnen met de laatste paar essentiële stappen die nodig zijn voor een geslaagde opstand. Maar het zal dus geen gemakkelijk karwei worden en sommige dingen kunnen ze echt pas helemaal op het einde doen omdat de kans op ontdekking anders te groot zou zijn. Het is echt totaal onrealistisch om te verwachten dat ze met alles klaar zijn voordat de tributen de arena in gaan. Waarschijnlijk zullen ze tijdens de Spelen juist het meeste kunnen doen omdat de ogen van het Capitool dan daarop gericht zijn. Plutarch, ikzelf en de andere rebellenleiders zullen onze uiterste best doen om de nog levende tributen op de tweede of ten allerlaatste op de derde dag van de Kwelling uit de arena te halen. Als dat lukt, zullen het hoe dan ook de kortste Hongerspelen ooit worden. Maar we kunnen de Kwartskwelling dus niet volledig tegenhouden. En daarom zullen er ook dit jaar tributen zijn die het niet overleven. Hoe jammer dat ook is."

Fulvia is nauwelijks uitgesproken, of er zijn meteen al een paar mensen die luidop protesteren. Pollux zit met zijn hoofd te schudden. Ook ik wil mijn ongenoegen laten horen, maar ik weet niet goed wat ik moet zeggen. Dan komt Plutarch tussenbeide.

"Ik weet dat jullie het graag anders hadden gezien," zegt hij beslist. "Maar Fulvia heeft gelijk: het kan echt alleen maar op deze manier. Als we ooit willen dat dit lukt, dan moeten de rebellen in de districten de kans krijgen om zich grondig voor te bereiden. Hoe je het ook draait of keert, dat zal tijd kosten. En die tijd moeten we hen geven. Zelfs als dat betekent dat de Kwartskwelling ook effectief zal doorgaan. We zullen onze uiterste best doen om dit jaar zo veel mogelijk tributen levend uit de arena te krijgen. Maar ze kunnen helaas niet allemaal gered worden. Persoonlijk zou ik het al een groot succes vinden als ongeveer twee derde van de deelnemers het haalt. Denk eraan: in een normaal jaar zijn er drieëntwintig doden, dus het aantal slachtoffers zal nooit lager zijn dan nu."

Aan de gezichten van verschillende mensen rondom mij kan ik zien dat ze nog steeds niet helemaal tevreden zijn, en ook ik zit nog steeds met heel wat twijfels. Maar zelfs ik moet toegeven dat Plutarch en Fulvia gelijk hebben met hun redenering. En aan de manier waarop Plutarch een einde maakte aan de discussie kon je horen dat hij in deze kwestie geen tegenspraak duldt. Natuurlijk zou ik veel liever willen dat de Kwartskwelling gewoon in zijn geheel wordt afgelast. Maar wat kan ik doen? Ik ben maar één lid van het Capitoolverzet, en ik ben dan ook nog eens de jongste. Misschien zal ik me er gewoon bij neer moeten leggen dat dit weer zo'n situatie is waarin je moet aanvaarden dat je eigenlijk machtloos staat. Net zoals ik voor Kivo of voor de schrijver van het briefje uit district 11 niets heb kunnen doen. Eigenlijk weet ik nog steeds niet wat er met dat briefje gaat gebeuren. Al heb ik daarnet tijdens de pauze wel gehoord dat Fulvia er straks nog snel iets over wil zeggen, omdat we nu toch allemaal samen zijn.

Wanneer de rust in het zaaltje teruggekeerd is, wil Plutarch snel verder met het volgende onderwerp van de vergadering. Het wordt al laat - gelukkig hoeven we deze keer geen rekening te houden met de pods in de riolen - en we moeten blijkbaar nog een paar dingen bespreken. In ieder geval weten we nu in grote lijnen hoe het nieuwe plan voor de Kwartskwelling in elkaar zit. Bijkomende details, zoals bijvoorbeeld de vraag hoe we zo veel mogelijk winnaars op de hoogte gaan brengen, volgen later wel. Beetee, Johanna en Haymitch werken in ieder geval mee. Voor Finnick geldt blijkbaar hetzelfde, want net op dit moment hoor ik Fulvia vertellen dat zij vannacht ook naar hem gebeld heeft. Omdat ze weet dat hij al lang genoeg heeft van de manier waarop Snow hem verkoopt aan rijke capitoolinwoners. Ook Finnick heeft dus ingestemd om ons te steunen. Maar zijn precieze rol in het plan ligt nog niet helemaal vast, voegt Fulvia er nog aan toe.

Zelf denk ik eigenlijk niet dat Finnick opnieuw de arena in zal gaan. District 4 telt genoeg mannelijke winnaars. Als mentor zal hij zeker één en ander kunnen doen om Katniss en haar bondgenoten in leven te houden. En Finnick lijkt mij ook niet echt het type om een tweede keer te vrijwilligen. Toen hij vorige zomer na mijn verjaardag bij mij op bezoek was, kreeg ik zelfs de indruk dat hij spijt had van zijn deelname aan de vijfenzestigste Hongerspelen. Juist daarom verbaast het mij helemaal niet dat hij nu de rebellen wil helpen. Al vraag ik me wel af wat zijn taak zal worden. Maar vroeg of laat kom ik daar vanzelf wel achter.

Ik richt mijn aandacht weer op de vergadering. Blijkbaar willen Plutarch en Fulvia ons nu alvast een kort overzicht geven van de manieren die de rebellen al bedacht hebben om wapens en andere nuttige goederen ongemerkt tot in de districten te krijgen. Een week of drie geleden is men op het idee gekomen om die smokkel gedeeltelijk via tunnels te organiseren. Die moeten ergens in de wildernis vlak buiten een district beginnen en zullen onder de hoogspanningshekken door lopen om in een kelder of iets dergelijks te eindigen. Twee tunnels zijn nu al half klaar. Op andere plaatsen zijn de rebellen pas begonnen met graven. Hoewel district 12 nog steeds geen eigen verzetsbeweging heeft, hebben ze er toch iemand kunnen contacteren die mee wil werken aan dat plan. Zo'n tunnel lijkt immers wel wat op een mijngang. Volgens Fulvia vond die persoon het ook jammer dat de inwoners van district 12 blijkbaar te bang zijn om actie te ondernemen, en is hij blij dat hij op deze manier toch zijn steentje kan bijdragen.

Wanneer iemand vraagt wie de nodige wapens aan de rebellen zal leveren, stuurt Fulvia mij samen met een paar anderen naar het café op het gelijkvloers. Waarschijnlijk gaat dit weer over die zeer geheime informatie waar je pas over ingelicht wordt zodra je minstens negen maanden lid bent van het Capitoolverzet. Gelukkig komt dat moment voor mij nu steeds dichterbij, want ik barst stilaan van nieuwsgierigheid. Blijkbaar houden ze het deze keer kort omdat we nog andere dingen te bespreken hebben. Al na een paar minuten komt Doran ons zeggen dat we weer naar boven mogen.

"We hebben nog een half uurtje," zegt Plutarch, "dus we zullen meteen beginnen aan de laatste twee agendapunten van vandaag. Het eerste gaat over onze nieuwe affichecampagne. Na de vorige aanplakactie wilden Fulvia en ik graag weten welke affiches het meeste gelezen werden door voorbijgangers. Een aantal van jullie heeft geprobeerd om daarop te letten. Dus daarvoor willen we jullie alvast bedanken. Volgens de antwoorden die we van jullie gekregen hebben, zijn Transferstations de beste plaatsen om een poster aan de muur te hangen. Veel mensen moeten een paar minuten wachten voordat hun Shuttle komt en staan zich al die tijd op het perron te vervelen. Vandaar dat onze affiches in de Transfer de meeste aandacht getrokken hebben. Over drie dagen laten Fulvia en ik een nieuwe poster drukken. Die zullen we dus alleen in de stations aanplakken. Het ontwerp voor de affiche is al klaar, want eigenlijk moesten we deze keer zelf niets schrijven."

Plutarch pauzeert even om nog eens van zijn koffie te drinken, terwijl Fulvia verder gaat met het verhaal over onze volgende straatactie.

"Aludra heeft tijdens haar vakantie in de vierenzeventigste arena een telefoongesprek van de Minister van Onderwijs afgeluisterd. Die man las een briefje uit district 11 voor en zij heeft de tekst volledig overgeschreven. De inhoud van dat briefje was sterk genoeg om gewoon rechtstreeks op een affiche af te drukken. We hebben geen woord veranderd. Over enkele dagen zullen heel wat inwoners van het Capitool het volledige briefje dus zelf kunnen lezen."

Dan hebben Fulvia en Plutarch dus toch een manier gevonden om echt iets concreets met die tekst te doen. Zelf had ik eigenlijk geen beter idee kunnen bedenken. De fabrieksarbeider die het briefje schreef, hoopte natuurlijk dat zijn of haar bericht op zijn minst een paar inwoners van het Capitool zou bereiken. Nu zullen massa's mensen het hele verhaal met hun eigen ogen kunnen lezen. Als de vredebewakers er inderdaad in geslaagd zijn om uit te vissen welk personeelslid van de cornflakesfabriek het gedaan heeft, dan is die persoon waarschijnlijk nu al gestraft. Zelfs Plutarch had dat niet kunnen verhinderen. Wat kunnen wij dan beter doen dat zijn of haar laatste wens te respecteren?

Hopelijk blijven onze affiches deze keer lang genoeg hangen. Bij onze vorige actie hebben de vredebewakers ze al na een paar uur weggehaald. Blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige die in die richting denkt, want net op hetzelfde moment steekt Doran zijn hand op.

"Kunnen we die posters niet 's ochtends heel vroeg plakken in plaats van midden in de nacht?" vraagt hij. "Dan hebben ze misschien niet genoeg tijd om ze allemaal van de muren te krabben voordat de ochtendspits begint."

"Goed voorstel," antwoordt Fulvia. "Misschien moeten we het inderdaad op die manier doen. Zodra alle affiches gedrukt zijn, zullen we jullie zo snel mogelijk laten weten wanneer we ze gaan ophangen. Maar ik stel voor dat we er nu over ophouden," zegt ze terwijl ze op haar horloge kijkt. "Het wordt al laat en er is nog iets dat jullie absoluut moeten weten. Plutarch, jij kan dat beter uitleggen dan ik."

Plutarch zet zijn koffiekopje neer en kijkt ons ernstig aan. Ik luister aandachtig naar wat hij te zeggen heeft, want het gaat duidelijk om iets belangrijks.

"Als Hoofdspelmaker heb ik tijdens de afgelopen paar weken heel wat vergaderingen tussen de president en zijn ministerraad bijgewoond," begint hij. "Ze maken zich steeds meer zorgen over de onrust in de districten. Sinds kort zijn ze zelfs gaan denken dat er ook hier in het Capitool spionnen van de rebellen rondlopen. Ik zal jullie alvast geruststellen: tot nu toe hebben ze nog niemand uit onze groep ontmaskerd of zelfs maar 'als verdacht aangemerkt' , zoals dat officieel heet. Maar tijdens de laatste vergadering waar ik zelf bij was - eergisteren - had president Snow het over een nieuwe manier om spionnen in het Capitool op te sporen. Sinds een paar weken ronselt hij bij de burgerbevolking mensen die hun ogen en oren goed moeten openhouden. Zodra ze iets verdachts ontdekken, kunnen ze dat meteen in een vredebewakerskantoor gaan melden. Als die informatie inderdaad tot de ontmaskering van een spion leidt, dan krijgt de tipgever als beloning een grote som geld. Een systeem van premiejagers, zo noemt Snow het zelf."

"Plutarch en ik zijn het erover eens dat we vanaf nu heel goed zullen moeten oppassen voor zulke premiejagers," voegt Fulvia eraan toe. "Het zijn gewone burgers, dus jullie zullen hen niet zomaar kunnen herkennen. Ze hebben zelfs al een eerste succes behaald. Niet zo heel lang geleden kregen Plutarch en ik een nieuwe aanvraag van iemand die lid wilde worden van het Capitoolverzet. Jullie hebben die man nooit ontmoet omdat hij niet geslaagd was voor zijn toelatingsinterview. Daarna hebben wij hem nog een tijdje geschaduwd, zodat we er zeker van konden zijn dat hij ons niet uit wraak zou verraden. Dat heeft hij niet gedaan. Maar hij zit nu wel in de gevangenis."

Het is stil geworden in het zaaltje. Iedereen zit aandachtig te luisteren. Dit verhaal is nieuw voor ons.

"Blijkbaar had hij na onze afwijzing besloten om zelf een rebel te worden," gaat Fulvia verder. "Onze regering probeert de districtinwoners met opzet te laten geloven dat er in deze stad echt alleen maar rijke mensen wonen. Snow denkt dat het Capitool daardoor sterker zal overkomen omdat het dan lijkt alsof iedereen hier zomaar een zorgeloos luxeleven kan leiden. Die man moet dat geweten hebben, want hij had een aantal korte artikels over de zwerversproblematiek uit de kranten geknipt. Die wilde hij in het geheim opsturen naar een aantal districten. Jammer genoeg heeft hij nooit een spionnenopleiding gehad, en was hij dus niet zo handig."

"Zelfs als hij bij onze groep was toegelaten, zou ik hem afgeraden hebben om dat te doen," onderbreekt Plutarch plotseling. "Het was gewoon veel te riskant. En eigenlijk betwijfel ik zelf of ze in de districten wel zo onder de indruk zouden zijn van verhalen over daklozen. Maar goed, daar gaat het nu even niet over."

_Dus Plutarch denkt dat verhalen over capitooldaklozen in de districten niet zo veel effect zouden hebben? _zeg ik tegen mezelf._Dan denk ik dat hij zich voor één keer vergist. Zou hij - zoals zo veel mensen die in de bovenklasse geboren zijn - er nog altijd bewust of onbewust vanuit gaan dat zwervers minderwaardig zijn? Ook al werkt hij nu met hen samen? _Maar ik luister snel verder, want ik wil niets van het gesprek missen.

"Je bedoelt dat hij betrapt is?" hoor ik iemand vragen.

"Inderdaad," knikt Fulvia. "In het flatgebouw waar hij woonde, zit ook iemand die actief is als premiejager. Die moet dus iets gezien of gehoord hebben. Gisterenvoormiddag hebben de vredebewakers een arrestatieteam naar ginder gestuurd. Waarschijnlijk zijn er op dit moment nog niet zo heel erg veel premiejagers. Maar in de toekomst zullen het er zeker meer worden. Vanaf nu zullen jullie dus extra voorzichtig moeten zijn."

Zodra Fulvia uitgesproken is, beginnen een aantal mensen die achter mij zitten druk met elkaar te fluisteren. Dit is inderdaad verontrustend nieuws. Ik denk niet dat zo'n premiejager mij snel zal viseren. Mijn vader is CEO van een groot en bekend bedrijf, dus ze zullen niet zo snel op het idee komen dat uitgerekend zijn dochter een spionne is. Maar ik ken iemand anders die nu _wel _gevaar loopt.

"Nu moeten we toch echt afronden," onderbreekt Plutarch het geroezemoes. "Vergeet jullie holo's niet mee te nemen. Ze zijn volledig opgeladen en bijgewerkt. Wanneer we de nieuwe posters gedrukt hebben, krijgen jullie zo snel mogelijk te horen wanneer we ze gaan ophangen in de Transferstations."

Daarmee is deze crisisvergadering eindelijk afgelopen. Doran, ikzelf en twee anderen zetten alle stoelen omgekeerd bovenop de tafels. Iets waarvan we weten dat de cafébaas het graag wil. Als we de zaal zo achterlaten, kan de schoonmaakster meteen na ons vertrek aan de slag. Leandro gaat naar Plutarch om onze holo's terug te vragen. Terwijl we bezig zijn met opruimen zoek ik oogcontact met Fulvia, die haar notities bij elkaar aan het zoeken is. Blijkbaar heeft ze meteen in de gaten dat ik haar iets belangrijks te zeggen heb. Nadat ze haar handtas dicht geritst heeft, aarzelt ze niet om meteen naar mij te komen.

"Ik denk dat ik al weet wat je wil vragen," zegt ze. "Jij hebt Finnick Odair vorige zomer verteld dat er zelfs in het Capitool een paar mensen op straat slapen. En nu wil je dat ik hem nog eens contacteer, om te zeggen dat hij daarover beter zijn mond houdt?"

"Hoe kan jij dat weten?" stamel ik verbaasd. Want dit is inderdaad precies wat ik aan Fulvia wilde vragen.

"Heel eenvoudig. Toen Finnick vannacht aan de telefoon instemde om ons te helpen, heeft hij er meteen ook bij verteld waarom hij mee wil doen. Hij haat het Capitool van Snow al jaren. Vooral na wat er met een paar mensen uit zijn familie is gebeurd. En als hij nog veel langer escortewerk moet doen dan gaat hij er nog eens aan onderdoor, zegt hij. Sommige klanten hebben nogal … extreme wensen. En als-"

"Laat dat gedeelte maar zitten," onderbreek ik Fulvia snel. "Dus hij heeft verteld dat hij vorig jaar bij mij thuis op bezoek is geweest?"

"Hij heeft niet onmiddellijk jouw naam genoemd," antwoordt Fulvia. "Maar ik wist meteen dat het alleen maar over jou kon gaan. Er zijn in het Capitool nu niet bepaald veel rijke tienermeisjes die de daklozenwereld van binnenuit kennen. Finnick had niet verwacht dat je ook echt lid zou worden van het Capitoolverzet. Maar hij vond het wel dapper dat je die stap hebt durven zetten. Dat hij nu zelf genoeg moed verzameld heeft om echt aan het rebellenplan mee te werken, is ook een beetje aan jou te danken. Hij dacht altijd dat alle mensen hier zonder uitzondering heel erg rijk waren. En hoe erg hij Snow ook haatte, hij was er van overtuigd dat het Capitool gewoon veel te sterk was om je ertegen te verzetten. Jouw verhaal heeft hem voor de allereerste keer doen twijfelen."

"Dus dankzij mij is Finnick nu een rebel?" vraag ik verrast.

"Dat is denk ik toch wat overdreven. Plutarch en ik hadden hem zo ook wel kunnen overtuigen. Maar jouw verhaal heeft in ieder geval mee geholpen om Finnick uiteindelijk over de streep te trekken. Zoals hij zelf aan de telefoon zei, het Capitool bleek uiteindelijk toch niet de perfecte stad zonder problemen te zijn. En dus misschien ook niet onoverwinnelijk. Maar om op je vraag van daarnet te antwoorden: Finnick is al gewaarschuwd. Ik heb hem vannacht verteld over die man met zijn uitgeknipte krantenartikels. Dus hij snapt nu zelf ook wel dat het geen goed idee is om zomaar aan alle mensen van district 4 te vertellen hoe wij met zwervers omgaan, of om zelfs maar te zeggen dat ze bestaan. Dat heeft hij tot nu toe trouwens nog nooit gedaan. Hij zal er tijdens de Kwartskwelling ook niet met Katniss of de andere winnaarstributen over praten, omdat hij heel goed weet wat Snow daarvan zou vinden. Dus je hoeft je echt geen zorgen te maken."

Daarmee ben ik inderdaad gerust gesteld. Ik ben blij dat mijn verhaal blijkbaar is blijven hangen bij Finnick, en hij zal heus niet zo dom zijn om het nu overal te gaan rondbazuinen. Hij weet nu dat hij zichzelf daar mee in gevaar zou brengen. Toch hoop ik stiekem dat er ooit een dag zal zijn waarop we niet langer hoeven te zwijgen over de daklozen. Maar die dag is in ieder geval nog heel ver weg. Eerlijk gezegd betwijfel ik zelfs of ze ooit zal komen.

Het vergaderzaaltje is intussen bijna helemaal leeg. Plutarch staat in de deuropening op Fulvia te wachten. Leandro is nog even gebleven om mij mijn holo terug te geven. Wanneer we met zijn vieren de trap naar het café afdalen, vraagt Leandro me of ik nog iets wil drinken met de rest van de groep. De uitbater wil voor ons de prijs halveren, zegt hij. Maar ik heb al twee grote glazen cola op en de klok aan de muur van het café geeft aan dat ik nu echt niet langer kan blijven hangen. Het is intussen al kwart na tien. Als ik op tijd terug in het Centrum wil zijn, dan zal ik me mogen haasten.

* * *

Wanneer ik om tien na elf 's avonds eindelijk de voordeur van ons appartement achter mijn rug laat dichtvallen, slaak ik inwendig een zucht van opluchting. Ik ben voor mijn ouders thuis geraakt. Normaal gezien had dat geen enkel probleem mogen zijn. Tijdens de crisisvergadering zelf heb ik me er dan ook geen moment zorgen over gemaakt. Maar toen onze bijeenkomst alsnog een kwartier uitliep, werd het al wat spannender. Zeker omdat ik na afloop ook nog eens niemand vond die met een stuk met de auto kon brengen, voor het geval ik mijn shuttle naar huis zou missen.

Delaatste honderd meter naar het Transferstation heb ik echt moeten rennen. Uiteindelijk heb ik het nog net gehaald. En dat is maar goed ook. Als ik op de volgende shuttle had moeten wachten, dan zou ik heel waarschijnlijk niet op tijd terug in ons appartement geraakt zijn. Te voet gaan was al helemaal geen optie. Het café waar we vergaderd hebben, ligt veel te ver van het Centrum. Maar goed, ik ben nu hier en mijn ouders zijn er allebei nog niet. Ze zullen waarschijnlijk nooit te weten komen dat ook ik vanavond de stad in ben gegaan.

Het liefst van al zou ik nu meteen in mijn bed kruipen. Ik heb me zelden zo moe gevoeld. Niet alleen omdat de stress van het betrapt kunnen worden nu van me af valt, maar ook door de crisisvergadering zelf. Er was zo vreselijk veel om te bespreken en we wisten allemaal hoe belangrijk het is dat we het nieuwe rebellenplan goed begrijpen. Terwijl het uiteindelijk toch best wel een ingewikkeld plan geworden is. Dankzij de Kwartskwelling hebben we alles volledig moeten omgooien. En dan wou ik op het einde ook nog eens absoluut met Fulvia praten.

Ik schop snel mijn schoenen uit en wil meteen doorlopen naar mijn eigen badkamer om mijn tanden te poetsen. Nog net op tijd denk ik eraan dat het voor mam en pap moet lijken alsof ik vanavond de deur niet uit ben geweest. Nadat ik mijn schoenen van de grond opgeraapt en netjes in de kast opgeborgen heb, kan ik me eindelijk gaan klaarmaken voor de nacht. Het douchen sla ik voor één keer over. Nu wil ik alleen nog maar zo snel mogelijk gaan slapen. Net wanneer ik in bed stap, valt mijn oog op het handboek informatica dat opengeslagen op mijn bureau ligt. Vlak naast de chip met mijn nog steeds onafgewerkte huistaak programmeren. Verdomme, dat was ik helemaal vergeten.

Eigenlijk had ik die huistaak vandaag nog willen maken. Na schooltijd had ik immers nog een drietal uur voordat ik naar de vergadering zou moeten vertrekken. Helaas was mevrouw Moncrieff op het idee gekomen om ons tegen morgen allemaal een tekst te laten schrijven waarin we onze persoonlijke mening over de aangekondigde Kwartskwelling moeten geven. En als Moncrieff iets zegt, dan doe je het maar beter. Dus ben ik er meteen aan begonnen toen ik thuis kwam.

Hoewel de tekst niet langer hoefde te zijn dan één bladzijde, heeft het met toch heel wat moeite gekost. Ik kon natuurlijk onmogelijk opschrijven hoe ik _echt_ over die Kwelling denk. Al bij al ben ik nog vrij tevreden over het verhaaltje dat ik neergepend heb, maar ik ben er wel mee bezig geweest tot etenstijd. Daarna was het te laat om nog aan de taak programmeren te beginnen. Toen ik naar het café vertrok, heb ik mezelf voorgenomen om die desnoods vannacht af te werken. Maar ik weet nu al dat daar niets meer van in huis zal komen.

Ik ben echt doodmoe, en mijn hoofd zit nog vol indrukken van de crisisvergadering. Zelfs al doe ik mijn best, ik zou me er toch niet meer op kunnen concentreren. In ieder geval niet genoeg om alsnog de fouten in mijn programmeercode te vinden. Ik heb er nog steeds geen flauw idee van wat ik verkeerd gedaan heb. En als ik nu nog achter mijn computer ga zitten, dan wordt dit de tweede nacht waarin ik nauwelijks slaap. Slaaptekort is iets waar ik eigenlijk helemaal niet zo goed tegen kan. Doorgaans heb ik de dag erna gegarandeerd een rothumeur. Op school zal ik me door de dag heen moeten slepen, en ook mijn ouders zullen zich misschien gaan afvragen wat er aan de hand is.

_Laat die huistaak Informatica voor wat ze is en ga slapen_, zeg ik tegen mezelf. Misschien is dat uiteindelijk nog het verstandigste. Als ik gisterenmiddag de fouten niet vond, dan zal dat vannacht ook niet meer lukken. Ik zal de code moeten afgeven zoals ze nu is. Ook al betekent het dat ik voor deze taak waarschijnlijk maar een heel nipte voldoende zal halen - of net niet geslaagd zal zijn. Nu ja, er is niets meer aan te doen. We zullen wel zien hoe het afloopt. Ik heb er nog steeds geen spijt van dat ik bij het Capitoolverzet gegaan ben. Al wou ik wel dat het wat gemakkelijker te combineren zou zijn met de school. Maar zoals Fulvia altijd zegt: alles heeft zijn prijs.

* * *

**Dit hoofdstuk was voor mij één van de moeilijkere om te schrijven, omdat het plan van de rebellen vrij ingewikkeld is geworden. Bij het schrijven hiervan wilde ik (zoals bij alles) graag in canon met de drie boeken blijven. Hoewel ik het idee van Suzanne Collins om Katniss weer aan de Spelen te laten deelnemen heel goed bedacht vind - de arenahoofdstukken in vlammen zijn echt wel spannend geschreven en het boek was moeilijk weg te leggen - zitten er in het rebellenplan toch een paar onopgeloste vragen. **

**Waarom wachten de rebellen tot het einde van dag drie om iedereen uit de arena te halen (drie dagen waarin hun Spotgaai zou kunnen sterven)? Is het niet erg toevallig dat er uitgerekend bij de bliksemboom een zwakke plek in het krachtveld zit? En vooral: Waarom laten ze Beetee het krachtveld opblazen terwijl dat blijkbaar vrij gevaarlijk is (de gevolgen van die ontploffing), ze het risico lopen dat Beetee bij een eerder gevecht al kan sterven, en de Spelmakers blijkbaar wel degelijk een hovercraft in de arena kunnen laten terwijl er een krachtveld is (het ophalen van de lijken)? **

**Die dingen waren (voor mij althans) niet echt duidelijk in het originele boek. Ik ben ook niet de enige lezer die zich vragen gesteld heeft: in het Engelse gedeelte van Fanfiction staat zelfs een verhaal dat bedoeld is als parodie op de Kwartskwelling en dat alle gaten in de plot probeert op te sommen. Zelf heb ik dit verhaal enkel diagonaal gelezen en ik denk dat de schrijver ermee gestopt is. Maar voor wie nieuwsgierig is: het gaat om ****_The 75th Hunger Games Ultimate Parody_****geschreven door ****_thecatclouder_****. **

**Voor alle duidelijkheid: ik heb het boek 'Vlammen' destijds met veel plezier gelezen en er regelmatig fragmenten uit herlezen. Toen ik het boek voor de eerste keer las, zat ik echt helemaal in het verhaal en zijn de eerder genoemde vragen in eerste instantie zelfs helemaal niet bij mij opgekomen! Dat is pas veel later gebeurd, toen ik probeerde om het rebellenplan vanuit de POV van een lid van het Capitoolverzet te beschrijven. Dit bewijst voor mij dus nog maar eens dat Suzanne Collins wel degelijk een goed en spannend boek heeft geschreven!**

**Daarnaast vraag ik me af hoe jullie de laatste scène van dit hoofdstuk vonden. Die hoort natuurlijk niet echt meer bij de crisisvergadering zelf, maar ik ben zeker blij dat ik hem erin heb gestoken. De combinatie tussen voltijds studeren en lid zijn van een illegale vereniging lijkt mij toch wel een moeilijke, ****zeker voor iemand van 16 jaar. Vandaar dat ik dit in mijn verhaal regelmatig wil laten terugkeren. **

**Tot slot nog een belangrijke mededeling: de problemen thuis waar ik het een tijdje geleden over had, zijn weer opgedoken. Tot nu toe kon ik elke 14 dagen updaten, maar hou er rekening mee dat de volgende paar hoofdstukken vertraging kunnen oplopen! Dit wil natuurlijk helemaal niet zeggen dat ik stop met schrijven (integendeel zelfs, dit verhaal is al volledig uitgepland - het worden in totaal 25 of 26 hoofdstukken - en zal hoe dan ook afgewerkt worden). **


	11. De beste Spelen ooit?

HOOFDSTUK 11: DE BESTE SPELEN OOIT?

"Deed het pijn om die tatoeages te laten zetten?" vraag ik aan Merope.

"Dat viel eigenlijk nog mee, ik had veel erger verwacht," antwoordt ze. "Vooral omdat de tatoeëerder me al had gewaarschuwd dat het gezicht niet de gemakkelijkste plek is om met dit soort inkt te werken. Ik heb een uur op voorhand een morflingtablet geslikt, en dat was denk ik toch niet zo'n slecht idee."

Ze draait zich half om en gebaart naar de barman dat ze graag een tweede drankje wil bestellen. Hij komt meteen naar ons toe, want op dit moment zijn Merope en ik de enige klanten. Alle andere tafeltjes op het terras zijn leeg. Eigenlijk zouden we nu op school moeten zitten, maar onze leraren hebben vandaag een algemene onderwijsvergadering. Daarom hebben wij de hele namiddag vrijaf. Een goede gelegenheid om Merope's verjaardag te vieren, die uitgerekend vandaag valt.

"Jammer dat Sirrah juist nu ziek is," zegt Merope.

"We vieren toch pas deze zondag je echte verjaardagsfeest?" merk ik op.

"Ja, dat was een idee van mijn ouders. Omdat we in het weekend meer tijd hebben. Hopelijk is ze tegen dan alweer genezen."

"Mijn cadeau ga je ook pas zondag krijgen," antwoord ik. "Maar het geschenk van je ouders vind ik alvast heel goed gelukt," voeg ik er aan toe terwijl ik nog eens naar Merope's nieuwe gezichtstatoeages kijk. De zilveren en paarse krullen bedekken haar beide wangen en een deel van haar voorhoofd. Hier en daar is er zelfs een klein vlindertje bij gezet.

"Hebben ze er eigenlijk veel voor moeten betalen?" vraag ik.

"Toch wel wat, ja. Maar we zijn wel bij een hele goede tatoeëerder geweest. Hij maakt voor elke klant een schets op maat en zet dus nooit twee keer dezelfde tekening. Iets duurder, maar je krijgt in ruil een unieke tatoeage die niemand anders heeft."

Daar heeft Merope waarschijnlijk wel gelijk in. Ik denk niet dat er in het Capitool twee mensen met deze gezichtsversiering rondlopen. Al moet ik eerlijk toegeven dat ook ik het heel erg mooi vind.

Ik leun achterover in mijn stoel en sluit kort mijn ogen, om de warmte van de zon te voelen die op mijn gezicht valt. Dat heb ik deze winter wel gemist. We hebben tot deze week - begin april - moeten wachten voordat het weer eindelijk wat beter wou worden.

"Wat vind jij eigenlijk van de Kwartskwelling?" vraag ik even later aan Merope. Hoewel ik het op een luchtige toon gezegd heb, bedoel ik het wel degelijk als een serieuze vraag. Gisteren na schooltijd ben ik een uurtje naar de Garage geweest. Daar was het natuurlijk het belangrijkste gespreksonderwerp van de dag. Iedereen was teleurgesteld, wat me niet verbaasde omdat we daar allemaal tegen de Hongerspelen zijn. Onze hele groep was het er over eens dat deze Kwelling eigenlijk heel achterbaks is, omdat men de winnaars altijd beloofd had dat ze de rest van hun leven veilig zouden zijn. Al weet ik als lid van het Capitoolverzet intussen wel dat een winnaar het in werkelijkheid allesbehalve gemakkelijk heeft.

Toch is het vooral de mening van Dennis die me is bijgebleven. Hij beweerde dat deze Kwelling volgens hem uiteindelijk een grote vergissing zal blijken. Winnaars zijn populair in het Capitool, en sommigen van hen zien we al jaren op tv. Het is bijna alsof we hen persoonlijk kennen. Juist daarom denkt Dennis dat de Spelen van deze zomer misschien wel de minst geliefde in 75 jaar zullen worden.

Ik vraag me af of hij ook deze keer gelijk zal krijgen, want volgens mij heeft hij heel veel mensenkennis. Waarschijnlijk is dat zelfs één van de redenen waarom hij en Alcyone de Garage kunnen leiden zonder dat ze steun van de regering krijgen. Als capitoolrebel wil ik hoe dan ook zo snel mogelijk weten wat anderen van de Kwartskwelling vinden. En omdat ik al jaren Merope's beste vriendin ben, weet ik zeker dat ze mij een eerlijk antwoord zal geven.

"Wel …" begint ze aarzelend, "Eigenlijk weet ik het niet zo goed. In de krant en op tv zegt iedereen dat we misschien wel de beste Hongerspelen ooit kunnen verwachten, want deze keer zullen er geen zwakke kandidaten zijn. Ze hebben allemaal al eens bewezen dat ze kunnen winnen. Met de valstrikken van de klok zal er dit jaar ook geen enkele echt saaie dag tussen zitten."

Ik knik, want dat is precies wat mijn vader ook al dagenlang vertelt tegen zijn vrienden. Als grote Hongerspelenfan is hij nu al helemaal enthousiast over de derde Kwartskwelling. Hij wil binnenkort zelfs een nieuwe tv met extra groot 3D-scherm kopen, zodat hij alles extra goed zal kunnen volgen.

"Ik denk zelf ook dat deze Spelen heel spannend gaan worden," gaat Merope verder. "Maar eerlijk gezegd hoop ik toch dat Evi niet nog een keer naar de arena moet. Dat zou ik eigenlijk wel jammer vinden. En daarom weet ik het dus niet zo goed."

Ik had het kunnen denken. Evi McGregor is altijd al Merope's favoriete winnares geweest. Ze heeft de zesenzestigste Hongerspelen gewonnen, in het jaar dat Merope en ik acht werden. Dat waren de eerste Spelen die we bewust meegemaakt en gevolgd hebben. Ik vraag me nog steeds af waar Evi's voorouders vandaan kwamen, want voor zo ver ik weet is de familienaam McGregor ook in district 5 niet erg gebruikelijk.

"Was Evi vorig jaar mentor?" vraag ik.

"Officieel in ieder geval niet," zegt Merope. "District 5 heeft nog twee andere winnaressen en één van hen heeft toen de begeleiding van hun meisjestribuut gedaan. Al ben ik er zelf vrij zeker van dat Evi op de achtergrond toch nog wat adviezen gegeven heeft. Het meisje in de vierenzeventigste Spelen had bijna dezelfde strategie als zij."

Zo had ik het nog niet echt bekeken, maar Merope heeft wel gelijk. Zowel Diny als Evi hebben geprobeerd om hun tegenstanders zo veel mogelijk te ontwijken, en in plaats daarvan op hun eigen verstand en listigheid te vertrouwen. Ze hebben het ook allebei in hun eentje gedaan, zonder bondgenoten. Al heeft Evi denk ik toch ook wel wat geluk gehad met de Beroepstroep van haar Spelen. Dat was echt wel de slechtst functionerende die ik ooit heb gezien. Ik weet zeker dat die zes tributen alleen maar hebben samengewerkt omdat ze toevallig uit districten één, twee en vier kwamen, en de Beroepsgroep nu eenmaal een soort van traditie is. Want het was al snel voor iedereen duidelijk dat ze elkaar eigenlijk helemaal niet konden uitstaan. Vooral de jongen uit één en het meisje uit vier hebben voor heel wat problemen gezorgd. Gewoon omdat ze allebei de leider wilden zijn. Die twee waren echt aartsvijanden. En de overige vier leden waren nu ook niet bepaald elkaars beste vrienden.

"Evi was zeker niet dom," geef ik toe. "Maar volgens mij hadden de Beroeps hun verlies toen toch ook voor een groot deel aan zichzelf te danken. Dat was gewoon geen goed team."

"Al moet je wel Evi heten om dat als een kans te zien," zegt Merope.

Ik zwijg even om een slok van mijn cola te nemen terwijl ik in gedachten terugkeer naar de zesenzestigste Hongerspelen. Tijdens de interviewavond was de sfeer tussen de zes Beroeps behoorlijk gespannen, en bij het Bloedbad ging het na welgeteld één minuut al fout. De jongen uit twee was het snelst bij de Hoorn en griste vlak voor de neus van zijn districtspartner een prima zwaard weg. Ook al wist hij heel goed dat zwaardvechten één van haar sterkste punten was, en dat het dus slimmer zou zijn om dat wapen gewoon aan haar te geven. Het meisje van district vier moest ertussen komen om te beletten dat ze elkaar toen al te lijf zouden gaan. Een paar andere tributen - waaronder Evi - maakten van de gelegenheid gebruik om snel iets mee te nemen en het op een lopen te zetten. Omdat de Beroeps te veel met elkaar bezig waren geweest, zijn er dat jaar amper vier tributen gestorven in het Bloedbad. Wat natuurlijk direct tot een nieuwe ruzie tussen de Beroeps leidde. Ook daarna verloren ze meer tijd met kibbelen dan met het zoeken naar hun concurrenten.

"Dat met die tent was geniaal," onderbreekt Merope mijn gedachten.

"Evi wist tenminste dat je een heel eind kunt komen door de Beroeps te verslaan," antwoord ik.

"Volgens mij is dat eigenlijk de belangrijkste reden waarom ze gewonnen heeft," beweert Merope met veel overtuiging. "Ze had het niet beter kunnen aanpakken."

Normaal gezien vormen de Beroeps inderdaad één van de sterkste bedreigingen in de arena. De meeste andere tributen zijn alleen maar bang van hen, en blijven zo ver mogelijk van hun kamp vandaan. Maar dat gold niet voor Evi. Zij was de enige die echt begreep dat ze de hele situatie misschien ook in haar eigen voordeel kon laten werken. Hoe sneller de Beroepsgroep uit elkaar zou vallen, hoe groter haar eigen kansen zouden worden. En dus deed ze er alles aan om het zestal verder tegen elkaar op te zetten.

Het voorval met de tent was inderdaad een geniaal idee van Evi. Tijdens het voorgaande jaar hadden de Beroeps hun kamp in de Hoorn zelf opgeslagen. Daardoor werden de Spelen voor hen wel heel gemakkelijk. Ze waren goed beschermd tegen het slechte weer en hadden hun wapens en voorraden altijd binnen handbereik. Toen ze uiteindelijk toch hun verbond verbraken en elk hun eigen weg gingen, kreeg Finnick zo veel sponsorgiften dat de spanning er al heel snel af was. Daarom wilden de Spelmakers het bij de zesenzestigste Hongerspelen helemaal anders aanpakken. Meteen na het Bloedbad lieten ze het dal waar de Hoorn lag volledig overstromen. Ook de Beroeps moesten dus naar een nieuwe slaapplaats op zoek gaan. Gelukkig voor hen lag er tussen de spullen bij de Hoorn een waterdichte tent die net groot genoeg was voor zes personen. Al hebben ze er uiteindelijk niet zo lang plezier van gehad.

"De tent van de Beroeps in brand steken, daar zou ik zelf nooit op gekomen zijn," gaat Merope verder.

"Maar hun bondgenootschap was wel meteen afgelopen," antwoord ik.

Dat was ook zo. Toen Evi stiekem naar het kamp van de Beroeps sloop, waren ze alles zes weg voor een lange nachtelijke patrouille. Hun tent hadden ze volledig onbewaakt achtergelaten. Wie zou die immers durven te stelen? De dief zou onmiddellijk helemaal bovenaan de moordlijst van de Beroeps komen te staan. Dankzij de fluogele kleur van het zeil zouden ze hem of haar binnen de kortste keren gevonden hebben. Dat wist Evi natuurlijk ook allemaal, en daarom deed ze iets dat niemand had verwacht.

De Beroeps hadden een half uurtje eerder een kampvuurtje gestookt om hun avondeten te koken. De nog smeulende resten ervan lagen vlak naast de tent. Evi gebruikte een tak om een paar roodgloeiende stukjes houtskool tot tegen het zeil te duwen zodat het op een ongeluk zou lijken. Daarna ging ze er meteen vandoor. De Beroeps zijn onmiddellijk teruggerend toen ze in de verte de vlammen zagen oplaaien, maar het was al te laat.

"Ik had nooit gedacht dat hun tent zo snel zou afbranden," zeg ik.

"Claudius Templesmith heeft later op tv verteld dat die speciale isolerende stof gewoon heel snel vlam vat," legt Merope uit. "Daar hadden de Beroeps eigenlijk wel wat meer rekening mee mogen houden."

Dat hadden ze inderdaad niet echt gedaan, en de ruzie die toen volgde was erger dan alle vorige bij elkaar. De jongen uit twee kreeg de volle laag omdat hij het kampvuur zo dicht bij de tent had aangelegd. Maar hij beweerde bij hoog en bij laag dat het meisje uit vier hem gevraagd had om het op die manier te doen. Waarop de jongen uit één snauwde dat ze _hem_ als leider hadden moeten kiezen. Zijn districtspartner wilde meteen weten waarom hij dan zo dom was geweest om vol te houden dat iedereen mee op patrouille moest, in plaats van één persoon het kamp te laten bewaken. Want dan zou dit niet gebeurd zijn, voegde ze er sarcastisch aan toe. Toen de jongen uit één uiteindelijk zijn mes trok omdat hij zich aangevallen voelde, liep de situatie volledig uit de hand. Enkele minuten later lagen twee tributen dood op de grond. De overige vier wilden niks, maar dan ook niks meer met elkaar te maken hebben. De Beroepstroep was definitief uit elkaar gevallen, nog geen achtenveertig uur na het begin van de Spelen. Dat was natuurlijk precies waar Evi op had gehoopt.

"Weet je wat volgens mij ook belangrijk was?" merk ik op. "Dat de Beroeps het grootste deel van hun voorraden kwijt waren. Want die lagen bijna allemaal in de tent, of er vlak naast."

"Alles op één plek bewaren is ook niet echt verstandig," antwoordt Merope. "Wedden dat Evi daar ook aan gedacht heeft toen ze die tent liet afbranden?"

Ook daar zou mijn vriendin best weleens gelijk in kunnen hebben. Zodra het kamp van de Beroeps vernield was en ze hun verbond verbroken hadden, waren Evi's kansen om te winnen natuurlijk een stuk groter. In de dagen daarna bleef ze zichzelf altijd op de achtergrond houden en probeerde ze om haar tegenstanders zo veel mogelijk tegen elkaar uit te spelen. Toen er nog drie tributen over waren, zorgde ze ervoor dat de twee anderen elkaar als grootste concurrent beschouwden en haar min of meer uit het oog verloren. Zo won Evi uiteindelijk de zesenzestigste Hongerspelen op een manier die niemand vooraf had kunnen voorspellen en die heel wat mensen verrast heeft. Sindsdien is Merope - die altijd bewondering gehad heeft voor sluwe personen - een grote fan van haar.

"Gisteren stond er in onze krant een lang artikel over de negenenvijftig winnaars die nu nog leven," gaat Merope verder. "De schrijver beweerde dat Evi een mooi voorbeeld is van hoe je met een list de zege kan binnenhalen. Maar volgens mij is ze gewoon de verstandigste van allemaal. Als district 5 nog eens een nieuwe winnares wil, dan zullen ze haar toch wat vaker mentor moeten maken."

Het verbaast me niet echt dat Merope ook nu nog zo enthousiast is over Evi. Ze heeft haar tactiek altijd al fantastisch gevonden, en ook ik moet toegeven dat Evi het in de arena echt wel slim gespeeld heeft. Twee jaar geleden heeft Merope zelfs uren in de brandende zon staan aanschuiven voor een signeersessie bij het Trainingscentrum. Het papiertje met de handtekening van Evi McGregor hangt sindsdien ingekaderd aan de muur van haar slaapkamer.

"Dus als ze volgende zomer mee moet doen aan de Kwartskwelling, dan ga je haar zeker zo veel mogelijk sponsoren?"

Ik heb het op een zo neutraal mogelijke toon gevraagd, omdat ik wil weten wat Merope eigenlijk echt denkt. En deze keer heeft ze een paar seconden nodig om naar haar woorden te zoeken.

"Als ze er opnieuw bij is, dan ga ik haar zeker sponsoren. Ik wil graag dat ze nog eens wint en volgens mij zou ze dat kunnen. Al hoop ik stiekem dat ze haar bij de Boete van district 5 niet zullen trekken. Het klinkt vast stom, maar het lijkt me zo raar om Evi terug de arena in te zien gaan. Dat zou ik echt jammer vinden. Stel dat ze toch doodgaat. Dan zou ik haar eigenlijk wel missen."

"Omdat je nu het gevoel hebt dat je haar al jaren kent?"

"Misschien wel, ja," geeft Merope aarzelend toe.

Ze zet haar lege glas neer en praat dan snel verder. Alsof ze zich een beetje schaamt over wat ze net gezegd heeft.

"Maar Evi is zo slim dat ze zich heus niet zomaar zal laten vangen. De andere zullen nog mogen uitkijken als ze meedoet. En wie zegt eigenlijk dat zij de vrouwelijke tribuut voor district 5 zal zijn? Ze hebben daar nog twee andere winnaressen. De kans dat ze niet gekozen wordt, is dus groter dan de kans dat het wel gebeurt."

Net op dat moment komt de barman langs ons tafeltje gelopen. Merope houdt hem tegen om de rekening te vragen en we halen allebei onze portefeuille boven. Gelukkig is dit café niet erg duur. Nadat we betaald hebben, wandelen Merope en ik samen in de richting van het dichtstbijzijnde Transferstation. De shuttle die ik moet nemen stopt net aan het perron wanneer we de trap aflopen en we nemen een beetje haastig afscheid.

Tijdens de rit naar huis zit ik nog steeds met mijn gedachten bij ons gesprek van daarnet. Al bij al leek mijn vriendin er nogal licht overheen te gaan, maar ik weet wel beter. Ik heb de twijfel in haar ogen gezien. Als Evi's naam inderdaad uit de Boetebol komt, dan zal Merope het deze zomer tijdens de Spelen nog moeilijk genoeg krijgen.

* * *

Wanneer ik thuis kom, is mijn moeder al terug van haar werk. Pap heeft vandaag een belangrijke vergadering en zal dus iets later zijn. Het huispersoneel, dat net klaar is met het poetsen van de keuken, staat op het punt om te vertrekken. Mam zit in de zetel tv te kijken. Eigenlijk had ik meteen naar mijn kamer willen gaan. Maar wanneer ik zie welk programma er bezig is, besluit ik om daar nog even mee te wachten.

Deze documentaireserie over de natuur komt iedere donderdagavond op tv. Ik volg hem niet echt elke week, maar pik wel regelmatig een aflevering mee. Want soms is het best wel interessant. Zoals vandaag, nu het blijkbaar gaat over insecten die in grote groepen leven. Bijen en mieren, bijvoorbeeld. Ik ga naast mam in de zetel liggen en vraag of ze het volume wat harder kan zetten. Een aantal dingen - onder andere dat elk bijennest een koningin heeft - heb ik al op school geleerd. Maar ook deze keer worden er een paar weetjes verteld die nieuw zijn voor mij.

Zodra de natuurdocumentaire afgelopen is, wil ik naar mijn kamer vertrekken om mijn wiskundehuiswerk van gisteren helemaal af te werken. Morgen moeten we het al afgeven. Ik laat de tv aan staan voor mam, want nu komt er één van haar favoriete programma's. Een tv-show waarvoor mensen die naar een nieuwe flat verhuizen zich kunnen inschrijven. Het appartement in kwestie wordt door een team van binnenhuisarchitecten en interieurspecialisten op amper één week tijd volledig verbouwd. Helemaal op het einde van de uitzending brengt men de nieuwe bewoners geblinddoekt binnen, zodat ze zich door het resultaat kunnen laten verrassen. Messalla heeft ooit eens een week stage gelopen bij de cameraploeg die dit programma maakt. Volgens hem kwam er bij het filmen toch meer werk kijken dan je op het eerste zicht zou denken.

Net wanneer ik de gang naar mijn slaapkamer in wil lopen, hoor ik het muziekje dat een extra nieuwsuitzending aankondigt. Blijkbaar krijgen we eerst nog een belangrijke regeringsmededeling. Er verschijnt een verslaggeefster in beeld die ons een pas binnengelopen bericht voorleest. In district 11 is er gisteren en vannacht een zware storm geweest, zo legt ze de kijkers uit. Die heeft heel wat schade veroorzaakt aan de gewassen op de velden, en ook aan een aantal opslagplaatsen en verwerkingsfabrieken. Daarom zou het kunnen dat er tijdens de volgende paar weken mogelijk problemen ontstaan met de leveringen aan het Capitool. De regering raadt de bevolking aan om voorlopig altijd een voorraad eten voor minstens tien dagen in huis te hebben.

Zodra het capitoolembleem aangeeft dat het extra journaal afgelopen is, wil ik meteen naar mijn kamer gaan om eindelijk aan mijn huiswerk te beginnen. Maar mam houdt me nog even tegen.

"Kan je mij er straks aan helpen herinneren dat ik het nieuws over die storm aan je vader moet vertellen wanneer hij thuis komt? Tijdens die vergadering kan hij geen tv kijken."

"Zal ik doen," antwoord ik. Dan loop ik de gang in.

Dat nieuwsbericht is inderdaad belangrijk voor pap, want Minerva verkoopt veel producten die in district 11 gemaakt worden. Ik vraag me af hoe hij zal reageren. Als iedereen de volgende paar dagen inderdaad naar de winkel gaat om extra eten te kopen, dan is dat natuurlijk voor hem een goede zaak. Maar als de moeilijkheden met de leveringen te lang blijven aanslepen, dan zullen de voorraden in de ondergrondse magazijnen misschien op geraken. En dan zal mijn vader zijn verkoopcijfers weer zien dalen.

Ik ga achter mijn bureau zitten en haal de kladversie van mijn wiskundetaak uit mijn handtas. Deze keer heeft Rana het nog eens voor mij gemaakt. Met die crisisvergadering en de heisa rond de Kwartskwelling had ik zelf al meer dan genoeg moeite om alle schooltaken voor deze week op tijd af te krijgen. Rana's hulp was dus zeker welkom. In de kantlijn heeft ze zelfs kort voor me genoteerd hoe je oefeningen als deze het best kan oplossen. Het enige wat ik vanavond nog hoef te doen, is alles overschrijven in mijn eigen handschrift. Gelukkig moet ik me daar niet heel diep voor concentreren, want mijn gedachten dwalen al snel weer af naar het journaal van daarnet.

Er klopt iets niet aan die mededeling. District 11 ligt helemaal in het zuiden van Panem, in de buurt van een zee die al eeuwenlang de Golf van Mexico heet. Volgens wat ik op school geleerd heb, komt die naam van een land dat nu niet meer bestaat. Het district heeft zelf geen kustlijn. Maar de afstand tussen de grenshekken en de zee is eigenlijk niet zo heel erg groot. Onze leraar Aardrijkskunde heeft vorig jaar kort uitgelegd dat de regio rond de Golf van Mexico inderdaad kwetsbaar is voor orkanen. Al is hij er in zijn lessen vrij vlug overheen gegaan. Eén van de dingen die ik me nog herinner, is dat het echte orkaanseizoen pas over een maand of twee begint. Volgens mij is er helemaal geen storm geweest, maar zijn er in district 11 gewoon zware rellen uitgebroken waardoor het goederentransport nu tijdelijk zo goed als volledig stilligt.

Ik kan me natuurlijk vergissen. Toch denk ik dat ik er met mijn redenering niet zo ver naast zit. Volgens een aantal leden van het Capitoolverzet zijn de spanningen in een aantal districten - waaronder ook 11 - de laatste weken alleen maar verder toegenomen. Fulvia zou het er zelfs kort met Haymitch over gehad hebben, in hun telefoongesprek na het voorlezen van de Kwelling. Maar het nieuws over algemene onrust in de districten zou hier in het Capitool alleen maar paniek en wilde geruchten veroorzaken. Dus zal onze regering waarschijnlijk zo lang mogelijk proberen te doen alsof alles onder controle is. Waarschijnlijk is dat verhaaltje van die storm gewoon een excuus om niet te moeten zeggen wat er echt is gebeurd.

Al vraag ik me af hoe lang de overheid dit nog zal kunnen volhouden. Want intussen moet het voor de meeste inwoners van het Capitool toch stilaan duidelijk worden dat er iets aan de hand is. De afgelopen paar weken waren er al tekorten aan muziekchips, stoflinten en zeevruchten. En nu zijn daar blijkbaar ook producten uit district 11 bij gekomen. Ik denk niet dat de regering zich veel zorgen moet maken over de vraag of de bevolking hun advies van daarstraks zal opvolgen. Integendeel, het zou me niet eens verwonderen moesten heel wat mensen nu beginnen met het aanleggen van een diepvries- en conservenvoorraad waar je twee of zelfs drie weken van kan eten.

* * *

Ik ben net klaar met het overschrijven van mijn huiswerk wanneer mam me roept voor het avondeten. Mijn vader is intussen ook thuis gekomen. Zoals ik al verwachtte, weet hij zelf nog niet goed wat hij van het nieuws over district 11 moet denken. Overmorgen heeft hij opnieuw een vergadering met de bazen van alle individuele Minerva-winkelfilialen. Waarschijnlijk zullen ze het dan samen eens grondig bespreken. Al ben ik zeker niet van plan om mijn vader er rechtstreeks iets over te vragen. Dat zou weleens verdachter kunnen overkomen dan ik zelf wil.

Omdat pap vandaag een extra lange werkdag had, eten we ons diner ook later dan gewoonlijk. Nadat we alle borden en pannen in de vaatwasser gezet hebben, ga ik meteen naar mijn badkamer. Even later ben ik me uitgebreid aan het douchen met de nieuwe zeep die ik gisteren nog gekocht heb. Volgens de verpakking zou er extract van blaaswier en Arctische bessen in verwerkt zitten. Dat wilde ik graag eens uitproberen. Hoe dan ook is de keuze aan geparfumeerde douchegels en shampoos in de winkelrekken nog steeds groot genoeg. _In district 1 zijn er dus blijkbaar nog geen rellen geweest,_ bedenk ik me opeens. _En zo te zien waren ze daar zelfs slim genoeg om altijd een voorraadje grondstoffen uit district 4 in voorraad te houden. _

Wanneer ik eindelijk uit mijn douche stap, schrik ik ervan dat het al zo laat is. Snel even mijn tanden poetsen, zodat ik meteen kan gaan slapen. Ik ga voor de wastafel staan en draai alvast de kraan open. Dan zie ik de lege plek op het rekje onder de spiegel. Dat is waar ook, ik heb gisterenavond mijn laatste restje tandpasta opgebruikt. Eigenlijk had ik me voorgenomen om na mijn afspraak met Merope een nieuwe tube te gaan halen. Onderweg naar huis zijn er winkels genoeg. Maar met al mijn gepieker over Evi ben ik dat natuurlijk weer vergeten.

Nu ja, dan gebruik ik vanavond gewoon voor één keertje de tandpasta van mijn ouders. Die liggen al in bed en ik wil hen nu niet meer storen. Maar hun badkamer heeft precies dezelfde indeling als de mijne. Ik zal mijn weg ook wel vinden zonder het te vragen. Als ik stil genoeg ben, zullen ze waarschijnlijk niet eens wakker worden wanneer ik hun kamer binnen kom. Ze slapen toch altijd met de deur naar de gang op een kier. En omdat de badkamer direct rechts van de slaapkamerdeur zit, hoef ik het licht niet eens aan te doen.

Even later sluip ik zachtjes door de gang en duw ik de slaapkamerdeur van mijn ouders open. Twee stappen verder sta ik al in hun badkamer. Net wanneer ik in het donker mijn handen over de wastafel laat gaan om op de tast naar de tandpasta te zoeken, hoor ik plots de stemmen van pap en mam. Ik schrik even, om meteen daarna te snappen dat ze het helemaal niet tegen mij hebben. Ze zijn gewoon nog wakker en liggen in bed wat met elkaar te praten. Bijna zonder me ervan bewust te zijn, spits ik mijn oren. Ook al is het niet echt mijn bedoeling om hen nu af te luisteren. Maar voor een spionne wordt zoiets op den duur een moeilijk af te leren reflex.

"Ik moet toch nog altijd wennen aan het idee," zegt mijn moeder. "Al die bekende gezichten in de arena."

"Waarom?" vraagt pap. "Dit worden misschien de beste Spelen tot nu toe. De deelnemers kennen elkaar allemaal. Ze weten dus heel goed wat de sterktes en de zwaktes van hun tegenstanders zijn. Wie weet vinden ze wel nieuwe manieren om daar gebruik van te maken. En ook wij zullen deze keer beter geïnformeerd aan de Spelen beginnen. In andere jaren zie je vaak pas na een paar dagen wat een tribuut écht kan, omdat de trainingsscore en het interview niet alles zeggen. Ik ben er zeker van dat de Spelen deze zomer veel spannender en interessanter zullen zijn dan anders."

"Misschien heb je wel gelijk," geeft mam aarzelend toe. "Daarstraks heb ik op tv gehoord dat de Spelmakers speciaal voor de Kwartskwelling een bijzondere gokwedstrijd willen organiseren. Die begint overmorgen al."

"Jammer dat ik dat bericht gemist heb. Zo'n vergadering duurt altijd langer dan je denkt. Wat hebben ze precies gezegd?"

"Je kan wedden op de vraag wie er dit jaar naar de Spelen gaat. We hebben nu negenenvijftig winnaars die nog in leven zijn. Drie daarvan moeten hoe dan ook weer de arena in. Op de andere zesenvijftig kan je dus gokken hoe groot de kans is dat ze meedoen," legt mam uit.

"Dan zet ik mijn geld in op Brutus uit district 2," antwoordt mijn vader meteen. "Die heeft in meer dan één interview al laten weten dat hij eigenlijk graag nog eens als tribuut naar de Spelen zou willen, moest dat ooit kunnen. En hij is ook altijd blijven trainen. Deze kans zal hij zeker niet laten liggen."

"Maar de gokkantoren weten dat toch ook?" merkt mam terecht op. "Ze zullen daar bij het opstellen van de ratings zeker rekening mee houden."

"Zelfs al staat hij genoteerd met anderhalf tegen één, dan nog zal ik er geld aan verdienen. Ik ben er heel zeker van dat hij zal vrijwilligen. En dan nog, zelfs los van het gokken hoop ik dat hij erbij is. Hij kent zo ongeveer alle vechttechnieken die er bestaan, en ik heb hem nog nooit zien aarzelen om ze ook echt te gebruiken."

Het verbaast me niet echt dat mijn vader als grote Hongerspelenfan zo erg zit te wachten op een mogelijke terugkeer van Brutus. Want dat die voor niets terugdeinst, is wel het minste wat je kan zeggen. Bij de Beroeps hebben we wel vaker meedogenloze moordenaars gezien - ook al gebeurt dat zeker niet elk jaar - maar Brutus spant wat dat betreft toch wel de kroon. Op tv zenden ze af en toe fragmenten van zijn Spelen uit. Zoals bijvoorbeeld dat ene duel waarbij hij zwaargewond geraakte aan zijn arm en gewoon bleef doorvechten alsof hij geen pijn voelde.

Maar de beroemdste scène is toch wel de finale, waarin Brutus zijn laatste tegenstander al heel snel op de grond kreeg. Hoewel hij die jongen uit district 1 natuurlijk meteen had kunnen doden, koos Brutus er voor om het publiek een mooie show te geven. Een paar keer per jaar tonen ze dat nog eens integraal op tv. Al is het mij nog nooit gelukt om het helemaal af te kijken. Zelfs toen ik nog volledig voor de Hongerspelen was, vond ik dat Brutus in de finale overdreef met zijn marteltechnieken. Soms heb ik het gevoel dat mam er ook zo over denkt. Maar mijn vader lijkt er niet echt moeite mee te hebben. Die Spelen zijn misschien wel zijn favoriete editie. Hij en Brutus zijn in hetzelfde jaar geboren, dus mijn vader was achttien toen ze live op tv werden uitgezonden. Hij heeft alles van op de eerste rij meegemaakt.

_Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat pap oprecht van mam en mij houdt, terwijl hij helemaal niets geeft om de tributen in de arena?_ vraag ik me opeens af. Maar eigenlijk weet ik het antwoord al. Hij is er - zoals zo veel mensen - altijd rotsvast van overtuigd geweest dat de Spelen een passende straf zijn voor de oorlogsellende die de districten hebben veroorzaakt. En misschien is dat wel de reden waarom ik het tot vorige zomer ook altijd op die manier heb gezien. Maar wat sta ik hier nu te piekeren? Ik kan beter gewoon die tandpasta nemen en weggaan zonder mijn ouders te storen. Mijn ogen zijn intussen gewend geraakt aan het schemerdonker en ik zie dat de tube gewoon op de wastafel ligt.

" … al zal veel er natuurlijk van af hangen wie Brutus' districtspartner wordt," hoor ik mijn vader net op dat moment zeggen. Jammer dat ik het begin van de zin gemist heb. Zijn ze nu nog niet uitgepraat over de Kwartskwelling?

"Zolang het maar niet Lyme is," antwoordt mam opeens, alsof het een gedachte is die haar dwars zit.

"Je bedoelt Lyme Evans? De winnares van de veertigste Hongerspelen?"

"Ja. Misschien klinkt het overdreven, maar ik hoop dat ze geen tweede keer de arena in hoeft."

Ik stond net op het punt om weer naar mijn eigen kamer te sluipen, maar in de plaats daarvan ga ik zachtjes op het deksel van de WC zitten. Nu wordt het gesprek pas echt interessant voor mij. Ik weet dat Lyme een winnares is waar mijn moeder altijd veel waardering voor gehad heeft. Als mam zich niet helemaal goed voelt bij het idee dat uitgerekend zij weer naar de Spelen zou kunnen gaan, dan wil dat wel iets zeggen.

Zelf heb ik de veertigste Hongerspelen natuurlijk nooit live gezien. Toch weet ik er bijna alles over, dankzij mam. Bij de Boete van district 2 viel Lyme meteen op omdat ze één van de grootste meisjes in het vak van de zestienjarigen was. Niemand was verrast toen ze zich vrijwillig aanbood. Tijdens haar interview stelde ze zichzelf voor als een professionele Beroeps die meedeed om te winnen, en dat was ze ook. Maar dat maakte van haar nog geen sadistische moordenares. De vader van Lyme houdt in district 2 al jaren een slagerij open. Thuis had ze altijd geleerd dat je een dier bij het slachten zo snel en pijnloos mogelijk moet doden. Dat gold ook voor de tributen in de arena, zo zei ze tijdens haar gesprek met Caesar Flickerman. Aan die regel heeft Lyme zich tijdens haar Spelen inderdaad steeds gehouden.

Lyme was een waardevolle aanwinst voor de Beroepstroep van dat jaar, hoewel het op een bepaald moment toch tot een botsing tussen haar en de jongen van district 4 is gekomen. Die jongen was _wel_ een gestoorde psychopaat. Nog een stuk erger dan bijvoorbeeld Brutus. Dat is ongetwijfeld ook de reden waarom hij zich als vrijwilliger had opgegeven. De aanvaring tussen hem en Lyme is zelfs één van de bekendste fragmenten uit de veertigste Hongerspelen. Het is dan ook geen toeval dat mijn ouders net nu op dat incident terugkomen.

"Ik weet nog heel goed dat die jongen uit vier een andere tribuut aan het martelen was, en dat Lyme er meteen een einde aan maakte door een mes naar de keel van dat meisje te gooien. Zelfs van op twintig meter afstand was het perfect raak. Ze was meteen dood, en volgens de commentatoren heeft ze niet meer geleden."

"Maar als ze dan toch zo snel mogelijk met haar tegenstanders wilde afrekenen, waarom heeft ze die jongen dan ook niet meteen aangevallen?" vraagt pap.

"Omdat het nog veel te vroeg was om het verbond tussen de Beroeps te verbreken," antwoordt mam onmiddellijk. "Lyme zou de andere tributen uit districten 1 en 2 meteen achter zich aan gekregen hebben. En dan wordt het moeilijk om nog te winnen."

"Eigenlijk herinner ik me vooral nog hoe kwaad die jongen op haar was," gaat mijn vader verder. "Hij bleef maar schreeuwen dat hij geraakt had kunnen worden. Al was hij misschien vooral boos omdat ze zijn slachtoffer had afgepakt."

"Lyme zou hem heus niet per ongeluk geraakt hebben," zegt mam zelfzeker. "Daar was ze een veel te goede messenwerpster voor. Dat wisten de andere Beroeps ook wel."

"En helemaal op het einde waren zij en de jongen uit vier de laatste twee tributen. Ik dacht dat hij zou winnen omdat hij toch net iets sterker was. Maar die laatste mesworp van haar was perfect. De meest nauwkeurige die ik ooit heb gezien."

"Dus jij bewondert haar ook?" wil mijn moeder weten.

"In zekere zin wel, want ze had heel veel getraind en volgens mij was ze inderdaad één van de beste kandidaten van dat jaar. Maar zeg eens eerlijk, waarom ben jij zo'n grote fan van Lyme?"

"Wel … " begint mam aarzelend. "Eigenlijk weet ik niet precies hoe ik dat moet uitleggen. Ten eerste omdat ze erg professioneel was, natuurlijk. Ze wist heel goed waar ze mee bezig was, en messen gooien kon ze misschien zelfs nog beter dan heel wat tributentrainers. Ik vind ook dat zij het spel altijd eerlijk heeft gespeeld. Want eigenlijk gaan sommige martelingen in de arena voor mij toch net iets te ver. Lyme heeft al haar slachtoffers meteen gedood. De helft van hen heeft denk ik zelfs bijna niets gevoeld."

Ik zit met ingehouden adem te luisteren. Nu weet ik zeker dat ik geen woord wil missen. Vroeger, toen we nog samen naar de Hongerspelen keken, had ik soms al de indruk dat er volgens mam nog altijd ergens een grens is aan wat tributen elkaar kunnen of mogen aandoen - Hongerspelen of niet. Maar dit is de eerste keer dat ik haar het ook echt luidop heb horen zeggen. Ik vraag me af hoe mijn vader zal reageren.

"Een echt gevecht is toch veel spannender?" antwoordt hij, met een ondertoon in zijn stem die ik niet goed kan plaatsen. "Als iedereen elkaar met rust zou laten, zou het allemaal nogal saai zijn."

"Dat was ook niet wat ik bedoelde. Ik heb het over toestanden zoals bijvoorbeeld die Titus van een viertal jaar geleden."

"De jongen die zijn slachtoffers probeerde op te eten? Goed, die had ik misschien ook liever niet zien winnen. Maar kom me nu niet vertellen dat je medelijden hebt met de tributen, Imelda. Het zijn nog altijd de districten die vroeger de oorlog begonnen zijn, en niet wij," zegt mijn vader resoluut. "Trouwens, wat heb je nu aan een Hongerspelen waarin er helemaal niets gebeurt?"

Heel even vrees ik dat het gesprek misschien zal eindigen in een ruzie. In dat geval kan ik beter stilletjes terug naar mijn eigen kamer gaan. Maar mijn ouders zijn het zelden echt oneens met elkaar. Uiteindelijk krijgt mijn nieuwsgierigheid de bovenhand en blijf ik toch verder luisteren. Lang genoeg om te horen dat ook mijn moeder nog steeds geen probleem heeft met de Hongerspelen zelf. De live-uitzendingen zijn te spannend om niet naar te kijken, zegt ze, en natuurlijk is het een passende straf voor de Donkere Dagen die bijna het einde van Panem betekend hebben. Die overdreven wrede arenascènes waar ze het daarnet over had komen nu ook weer niet zo heel vaak voor, voegt ze er aan toe. Eigenlijk had ik stiekem gehoopt dat mam wat kritischer zou durven zijn. Maar blijkbaar is ze daar nog niet klaar voor.

"Ik kijk nog altijd liever naar tributen die het rechtstreeks tegen elkaar opnemen dan naar deelnemers die na het Bloedbad meteen een schuilplaats zoeken om gewoon te wachten totdat iedereen dood is," gaat mam verder. "En zelf denk ik ook dat de Kwartskwelling dit jaar heel spannend kan worden, met al die winnaars. Maar toch blijf ik hopen dat Lyme niet mee zal doen. Ik heb haar altijd een goede winnares gevonden, die ook perfect weet hoe ze haar tributen moet begeleiden. Ze heeft haar meisjestributen altijd bij de laatste acht gekregen. Dus ja, ik zou het toch wat jammer vinden als zij deze zomer sterft in de arena. Het zou spijtig zijn om een winnares te verliezen die ik altijd bewonderd heb."

"Zit daar nu toch niet zo over in, Imelda. Je maakt je waarschijnlijk zorgen om niets," zucht mijn vader terwijl ik hoor hoe hij zich uitrekt en het deken wat beter schikt. "Lyme lijkt me niet echt het type om een tweede keer vrijwillig te gaan. District 2 heeft hoe dan ook meer dan genoeg winnaressen. Als ze getrokken wordt, zal één van hen zich wel aanbieden."

Daarna blijft het een tijdje stil. Ik kijk even achterom naar het kleine digitale klokje in de badkamer. De lichtgevende cijfertjes geven een kwartier na middernacht aan. Hoog tijd dus om zelf ook te gaan slapen. Het zal wel niet zo'n ramp zijn als ik voor één keertje het tanden poetsen oversla. Op mijn tenen sluip ik in het donker de badkamer uit en de gang op, terug naar mijn eigen slaapkamer. Mijn ouders hebben er niets van gemerkt. Als spionne leer je heel snel hoe je stil moet zijn.

Ik ben er wel honderd procent zeker van dat Lyme zich dit jaar nooit vrijwillig kandidaat zal stellen om naar de Hongerspelen te gaan. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben haar gevraagd om het rebellenleger in district 2 aan te voeren. En we hebben natuurlijk niets aan een commandant die sterft in de arena. Mocht haar naam toevallig toch uit de boetebol komen, dan zal één van de andere ex-Beroeps vast en zeker spontaan met haar ruilen. Mam kan dus op haar beide oren slapen. Ook al kan ik dat uiteraard niet tegen haar vertellen zonder mezelf meteen te verraden.

Eerlijk gezegd maak ik me meer zorgen over Merope, want het zou goed kunnen dat Evi _wel_ opnieuw de arena in moet. District 5 heeft maar drie winnaressen. Allemaal vrouwen die destijds gedwongen moesten meedoen en nooit op eigen houtje terug naar de Spelen zouden willen. Eén kans op drie om getrokken te worden is eigenlijk best wel veel als het om leven en dood gaat. Iets waar Merope volgens mij liever niet te veel over nadenkt - uit angst misschien. Van mijn beste vriendin had ik het ergens wel voelen aankomen dat ze haar twijfels zou hebben bij deze Kwelling. Ze is altijd een grote fan van Evi geweest. En hoewel dat ook voor mam geldt als het over Lyme gaat, verbaast het me toch een beetje dat ook zij zich blijkbaar genoeg zorgen maakt om dat luidop tegen mijn vader te zeggen. In de kranten en op tv wordt de derde Kwartskwelling nu al voorgesteld als de beste Hongerspelen ooit. Maar nu ik mijn moeder en Merope gehoord heb, moet ik weer terugdenken aan wat Dennis erover zei. Hij denkt dat deze Spelen misschien wel de minst populaire tot nu toe zullen worden. Het zou me eigenlijk helemaal niet verbazen als hij uiteindelijk alweer gelijk zal krijgen.

* * *

**Eerst en vooral zou ik graag uitleggen waarom deze update drie weken op zich liet wachten in plaats van de gebruikelijke twee weken. Ten eerste ligt het aan de problemen die ik thuis heb gehad. Daarnaast moet ik ook eerlijk toegeven dat ik het een beetje jammer vind dat ik op mijn vorige hoofdstuk tot nu toe maar één review heb gekregen (terwijl ik toch vrij hard aan dit hoofdstuk gewerkt heb, want het plan van de rebellen heb ik zelf altijd vrij ingewikkeld gevonden). Het valt mij over het algemeen op dat de reviews de laatste paar weken sterk verminderen, niet alleen bij mij maar ook bij andere schrijvers. Gelukkig heb ik wel de indruk dat er stilaan weer meer schrijvers zijn die verder werken aan hun verhaal, dus hopelijk zal deze site in zijn geheel weer wat actiever worden ;-)**

**Daarnaast heb ik ook goed nieuws voor jullie: Ik schijf altijd een groot aantal hoofdstukken vooruit en een tweetal weken geleden heb ik dit verhaal volledig afgewerkt! Het zijn in totaal vijfentwintig hoofdstukken geworden, en mijn slotscène (die ik al in 2013 bedacht had) staat nu dus ook eindelijk op papier. Binnenkort begin ik aan mijn derde en laatste verhaal. Dit wordt Aludra's POV van de gebeurtenissen in 'Spotgaai'. Over de inhoud wil ik nog niets kwijt om geen spoilers te verklappen, maar de titel kan ik jullie al wel geven: 'De prijs van de vrijheid'. **

**Tot slot nog een paar opmerkingen over dit elfde hoofdstuk. Hier heb ik voor de eerste keer de voornaam van Aludra's moeder vermeld. Imelda vond ik wat klank betreft goed in het HG-universum passen, maar er is nog een tweede reden waarom ik het een geschikte naam vind voor iemand die in het Capitool woont. Ik ga nog niet meteen vertellen naar wie of wat deze naam verwijst, misschien hebben een aantal onder jullie het zelf al geraden? **

**Daarnaast kan ik jullie ook vertellen dat douchezeep met blaaswier echt bestaat, net als douchezeep met Arctische bessen. Het merk Bodysol verkoopt deze twee soorten en ik heb ze zelf allebei al gebruikt. **

**En als laatste opmerking wil ik even meedelen dat er een nieuwe afbeelding op mijn Tumblr-pagina staat.**

**Ik weet niet precies wanneer mijn volgende update komt. Dit zou opnieuw pas over drie weken kunnen zijn. maar zodra mijn problemen definitief opgelost zijn, zal ik weer tweewekelijks updaten. **


	12. Spelen zonder bloed

HOOFDSTUK 12: SPELEN ZONDER BLOED

Snel beklim ik de verticale ladder die naar het toegangsluik van Messalla's flat leidt. Hopelijk ben ik niet te laat. Ik ben thuis wel vertrokken op het uur dat ik me had voorgenomen, maar de shuttle die me tot in deze buitenwijk moest brengen, had ruim zeven minuten vertraging. Wanneer ik in het afgesproken ritme op het luik roffel als teken dat ik naar binnen wil, hoor ik boven mijn hoofd meteen voetstappen naderen. Enkele ogenblikken later helpt Messalla me om vanaf de ladder in de onderhoudsruimte van zijn appartement te klimmen.

"Ben ik nog op tijd?" is het eerste wat ik zeg.

"De meeste anderen zijn er al, maar we wachten nog op Fulvia," antwoordt Messalla. "Ze heeft al laten weten dat ze een half uur later komt. De Spelmakersvergadering van vanavond duurt iets langer dan gepland."

"Moeten ze dan zoveel bespreken?" vraag ik. Ik heb de Hongerspelen bijna negen jaar lang van dichtbij gevolgd, maar eigenlijk heb ik er niet echt een idee van hoe het er op zo'n vergadering precies aan toe gaat.

"Over minder dan twee maanden begint de Kwelling al," zegt Messalla. "En er moet toch nog één en ander geregeld worden voordat de arena echt helemaal klaar is."

Stiekem ben ik blij dat ik nog voor Fulvia hier ben geraakt. Over het algemeen vinden de leden van het Capitoolverzet het niet zo erg als iemand wat later is. Ze weten allemaal hoe moeilijk het soms kan zijn om thuis ongezien weg te geraken. Maar ik wil er toch geen gewoonte van maken. Gelukkig had ik vandaag een goed excuus om mam en pap mee om de tuin te leiden. Ik heb hen verteld dat ik vanavond met drie van mijn klasgenoten aan een groepstaak wil werken. Die opdracht hebben we trouwens wel degelijk gekregen. Maar omdat onze leraar biologie vandaag ziek was en we dus twee vrije uren hadden, hebben we het groepswerk daarstraks op school al gemaakt.

Ik doe mijn rugzak af en veeg met mijn andere hand mijn pastelgroen geverfde haren uit mijn gezicht terwijl Messalla bij het luik neerhurkt om het weer te sluiten. Wanneer ik een stap achteruit doe om hem wat meer ruimte te geven, komt mijn linkervoet op iets hards terecht. Snel zoek ik steun tegen de muur om niet te struikelen. Een beetje verbaasd kijk ik naar het driehoekige stukje hout dat op de vloer van de onderhoudsruimte ligt.

"Wat is dit?" vraag ik meteen.

"Een idee van Pollux," begint Messalla uit te leggen. "Misschien zullen de vredebewakers ooit ontdekken dat we hier verboden vergaderingen houden. Als dat ooit gebeurt, dan zullen ze waarschijnlijk proberen om ons te verrassen wanneer we hier allemaal samen zijn."

"En dan moeten we ontsnappen langs de riolen," vul ik aan.

"Juist. Deze houten wig dient om in een noodgeval het toegangsluik te blokkeren. Als iedereen beneden is, kan ik dit ding van onderaf tussen het sluitingsmechanisme van het luik klemmen. Volgens Pollux zal het dan minstens één of twee minuten duren voordat de vredebewakers het open gewrikt krijgen. Dat geeft ons toch een kleine voorsprong."

Ik knik, want ik snap wat hij daarmee bedoelt. Eén of twee minuten lijkt weinig. Maar in dit geval kan het toch een belangrijk verschil maken. Het ondergrondse tunnelnetwerk is een echt doolhof waarin wij - dankzij alle informatie van Pollux - eigenlijk beter de weg zullen kennen dan eventuele achtervolgers. Misschien is die wig toch niet zo'n slecht idee. Al hoop ik dat we hem nooit nodig zullen hebben. Messalla schuift met zijn voet het stukje hout tot tegen de muur, zodat niemand anders er per ongeluk op kan trappen. Daarna volg ik hem naar de woonkamer van zijn appartement.

Wanneer Messalla en ik de kamer binnen komen, zie ik dat we vandaag met zijn tienen zullen zijn als ik Fulvia meereken. Alle zetels en stoelen in de woonkamer zijn rondom de lage salontafel geschoven waar een paar flessen fruitsap en frisdrank op staan. Onder de gevulde glazen liggen metalen schijfjes waarmee je een drankje warm of koud kan houden. Je moet gewoon de gewenste temperatuur instellen. Ik schenk voor mezelf een cola in en ga naast Doran zitten, die aan het praten is met een man die ik niet herken. Blijkbaar heeft het Capitoolverzet er onlangs een nieuw lid bij gekregen.

Zodra Doran mij ziet, begint hij meteen met zijn gesprekspartner aan mij voor te stellen. Die heet Anthony en dit is inderdaad zijn allereerste verzetsvergadering. Amper een paar dagen geleden heeft hij te horen gekregen dat hij definitief aanvaard is als lid. Eigenlijk moet hij dus nog aan zijn echte spionnenopleiding beginnen. Na overleg met Plutarch heeft Fulvia hem toch uitgenodigd op deze bijeenkomst. Zo kan hij alvast een eerste indruk krijgen over hoe onze vereniging ongeveer in elkaar zit.

Wanneer ik aan Anthony vraag hoe hij bij onze groep beland is, heeft hij een verrassend antwoord klaar. Blijkbaar vroeg hij zich al langer af of de officiële berichtgeving over het leven in de districten wel volledig betrouwbaar was. Natuurlijk weet iedereen in het Capitool dat de mensen daar een stuk armer zijn dan hier. Maar toch had Anthony soms het gevoel dat er ook dingen verzwegen werden. Toen hij ongeveer anderhalve maand geleden in een transferstation één van onze affiches las - die met de tekst van het briefje uit district 11 - begon hij zich dan ook serieuze vragen te stellen. Normaal gezien zou hij zo'n illegaal aangeplakt bericht gewoon genegeerd hebben. Maar omdat hij al met twijfels zat, heeft hij alsnog geprobeerd om meer te weten te komen. En dat is hem uiteindelijk ook al vrij snel gelukt.

Op school hebben we geleerd dat de meeste vredebewakers in district 2 geboren zijn en daar hun opleiding krijgen. Een ander deel van ons leger bestaat uit Capitoolinwoners. Anthony's buurman - die eigenlijk niet echt pal naast hem woont, maar twee flats verder op dezelfde gang - is zo iemand. Hij heeft er al vijftien van de voorgeschreven twintig dienstjaren op zitten en is tijdens zijn carrière in meer dan één district geweest, als lid van de plaatselijke ordetroepen. Een paar dagen na onze aanplakactie werd Anthony door zijn buurman uitgenodigd om 's avonds bij hem te komen dineren. Hij wist dat zijn buurman een aantal belangrijke dossiers bewaarde in de onderste lade van een kast in de slaapkamer. En hoewel vredebewakers zulke documenten nooit zomaar aan buitenstaanders laten zien, is Anthony er toch in geslaagd om ze te bekijken.

Op de avond van het diner kreeg de buurman een dringend telefoontje van zijn commandant. Daarom had hij Anthony tijdelijk naar de slaapkamer gestuurd. Die mocht immers niet meeluisteren. Toevallig zat de lade voor één keer niet op slot. Anthony begreep meteen dat hij zo'n kans geen tweede keer zou krijgen. Hij heeft de documenten vluchtig doorgebladerd, omdat hij natuurlijk niet betrapt wilde worden. Maar in die enkele minuten heeft hij genoeg teksten gelezen en foto's gezien om te begrijpen dat het er in de districten nog veel onrechtvaardiger aan toe gaat dan hij had kunnen vermoeden. Zo is hij uiteindelijk bij het Capitoolverzet terechtgekomen, via iemand anders die al langer lid was.

"Heeft je buurman nooit ontdekt dat je zijn kast doorzocht hebt?" vraag ik aan Anthony.

"Gelukkig niet," antwoordt hij. "Ik heb er aan gedacht om alles terug netjes op zijn plaats te leggen. Niet alleen de dossiers, maar ook de horloges van zijn huisgenoten. Die bewaren ze in dezelfde lade omdat ze van een heel duur merk zijn."

"Maar dan kan zijn vrouw die dossiers eigenlijk toch ook lezen?"

"Vredebewakers mogen tijdens hun carrière niet trouwen en geen kinderen krijgen," verbetert Anthony. "De twee mannen die bij hem in de flat wonen, zijn vrienden van hem. Ex-studiegenoten, geloof ik. Volgens de geruchten die in ons gebouw de ronde doen, huren ze samen één appartement omdat ze alle drie nogal veel schulden hebben. Dat is vast ook de reden waarom hij bij het leger is gegaan."

Daar zou Anthony weleens gelijk in kunnen hebben. Vredebewaker worden is een manier om je achterstallige betalingen te laten kwijtschelden. Al is niet iedereen fysiek geschikt voor een loopbaan als soldaat en worden sommigen ook afgeschrikt door het feit dat ze een - naar onze normen - heel sober leven in de districten moeten leiden.

"Zijn twee huisgenoten zijn zelf nooit bij het leger geweest," gaat Anthony verder. "Maar het Ministerie van Defensie controleert regelmatig alle personen die met een vredebewaker samenwonen. Om er zeker van te zijn dat er geen verraders tussen zitten."

"En dus is het eigenlijk niet zo erg dat die lade niet altijd even goed op slot zit," legt Doran verder uit. "Behalve als je bezoekers uitnodigt, natuurlijk. Want die mogen zulke documenten inderdaad nooit te zien krijgen."

Er valt een korte stilte en ik denk even na over wat Doran en Anthony verteld hebben. Iets aan hun uitleg zit me dwars. Maar het duurt enkele ogenblikken voordat ik het echt kan omschrijven.

"Als de twee vrienden van jouw buurman weten wat voor werk hij doet, weten ze dan ook dat er in de districten zo veel problemen zijn? Ook al zitten ze zelf niet bij het vredebewakersleger?" vraag ik uiteindelijk.

"Misschien wel," geeft Anthony toe. "Het zou me eigenlijk ook niet verbazen. Nogal wat mensen in het Capitool hebben inderdaad niet echt in de gaten wat er buiten onze stad allemaal aan de hand is. Maar dat geldt zeker niet voor iedereen, hoor."

Daar snap ik eerlijk gezegd helemaal niets van. Tot vorige zomer wist ik zelf heel erg weinig over de honger en de enorme armoede in de districten. En tijdens de arenavakantie heb ik de Minister van Onderwijs zelf aan de telefoon horen zeggen dat men sinds een jaar of twintig bewust probeert om dat soort dingen zo veel mogelijk uit de schoolboeken te houden. Hoe kunnen gewone mensen in het Capitool, die niet bij het Verzet of het vredebewakersleger zitten, dan iets weten over de problemen in de rest van Panem? Maar Doran en Anthony hebben de verwarring op mijn gezicht gezien. Ze beantwoorden mijn vragen zelfs nog voordat ik ze luidop gesteld heb.

Het klopt inderdaad dat de regering de ellende in de districten niet openlijk toegeeft in de hoop dat de jongere generaties - die de Donkere Dagen enkele uit de geschiedenislessen kennen - geen lastige vragen zullen gaan stellen. Daarom zijn ze nogal voorzichtig geworden met wat ze in de studieboeken zetten. En het is ook effectief zo dat een heel aantal inwoners van onze stad de situatie in de districten onderschatten. Maar als het grootste deel van ons land in extreme armoede leeft, dan kan je dat eigenlijk nooit echt helemaal geheim houden. Ook al wordt er officieel niet over gesproken.

In het Capitool zijn eigenlijk grote verschillen wat betreft de mate waarin mensen geïnformeerd zijn, zo leggen Doran en Anthony me uit. Iets wat ik volgens hen blijkbaar toch niet helemaal goed begrepen had toen ik in de arena dat telefoongesprek afluisterde. Sommige Capitoolinwoners - zoals de meeste schoolkinderen, bijvoorbeeld - geloven inderdaad oprecht dat het in de districten allemaal nog best meevalt. Maar er is toch ook een groep mensen die _wel_ heel goed weten hoe het er in de twaalf districten aan toe gaat. De ministers in onze regering uiteraard, de begeleiders die bij de Boetes de namen trekken, en iedereen die ooit als vredebewaker in een district gewerkt heeft.

Ook al was Anthony zelf oprecht verontwaardigd toen hij het allemaal ontdekte, toch geldt dat helaas niet voor iedereen. Sommige mensen trekken zich er weinig van aan. Omdat ze vooral met hun eigen problemen bezig zijn. Of omdat ze denken dat de wereld nu eenmaal zo in elkaar zit en ze er zelf toch niets aan kunnen veranderen. Wie er van overtuigd is dat de districten het allemaal zelf gezocht hebben door destijds een oorlog te beginnen, ligt er uiteraard ook niet echt van wakker. Volgens Doran zijn er zelfs bedrijfsleiders in onze stad die doelbewust niet tegen de situatie protesteren. Omdat zij zelf rijk kunnen worden dankzij de uitbuiting van de districten.

Die laatste opmerking bezorgt me meteen een ongemakkelijk gevoel. Mijn vader krijgt als CEO van de Minerva-supermarktketen af en toe de toestemming van de regering om het Capitool te verlaten voor een werkbezoek aan één van de districten. Vorige herfst is hij bijvoorbeeld nog naar district 9 geweest. Daar heeft hij een contract afgesloten met een fabrikant van exotische vruchtensappen. Granaatappel, passievrucht, guave, en nog veel meer. _Zou hij weten in welke omstandigheden die drankjes gemaakt worden? Of de andere dingen die bij Minerva in de winkelrekken liggen?_ Het idee is zo angstaanjagend dat ik het onmiddellijk uit mijn gedachten verban. Ik weiger te geloven dat het antwoord heel misschien _Ja_ zou kunnen zijn. Het is voor mij al vervelend genoeg om te horen dat ik zelf al die jaren zo naïef ben geweest.

Ik draai mijn hoofd een kwartslag wanneer vanuit de gang het geschraap van metaal op metaal klinkt. Dan hoor ik hoe het toegangsluik naar de ondergrondse tunnels weer gesloten wordt. Messalla komt de woonkamer binnen, gevolgd door Fulvia. Ze is dan toch eindelijk hier, na meer dan twintig minuten wachten. De vergadering kan beginnen.

"Sorry dat ik zo laat ben," verontschuldigt ze zich meteen. "Er waren vier Spelmakers die het niet eens konden worden over de vraag wat ze dit jaar allemaal in de Hoorn zullen leggen. Plutarch heeft uiteindelijk zelf een beslissing moeten nemen."

Ze gaat in de zetel zitten die we voor haar hebben vrijgehouden en slaat haar benen over elkaar.

"Maar goed, ik ben dan toch hier geraakt. Jullie weten allemaal wat we het komende uur gaan bespreken?"

Iedereen in de kamer knikt instemmend. Ikzelf ook. Doran en Leandro hebben het eergisteren kort aan mij uitgelegd, toen we in het veldje achter Alcyone's garagebox zaten. Tot nu toe hebben we vooral met pamfletten en affiches gewerkt. Maar die hebben blijkbaar niet zo veel effect. Ze trekken te weinig aandacht. Als je de mensen echt wil bereiken, kan je dat eigenlijk beter via een tv-uitzending doen. En dat heeft Plutarch en Fulvia op een nieuw idee gebracht. Een idee dat ze inderdaad het best in deze periode van het jaar kunnen uitvoeren.

Overmorgen begint het jaarlijkse Documentairefestival. Dat evenement kennen we enkel in het Capitool, geen van de twaalf districten doet er aan mee. Het Festival vindt altijd ergens halverwege de maand mei plaats en duurt exact zeven dagen. Tijdens die week kan je elke avond op tientallen verschillende plaatsen in de stad gaan kijken naar documentaires over alle mogelijke onderwerpen. De meeste films duren ongeveer een half uur. Al zijn er soms langere bij. Niet alleen de grote bioscoopzalen doen mee, ook heel wat uitbaters van restaurants en cafés nemen de moeite om tijdelijk een groot scherm in hun zaak te hangen. In de tv-wereld wordt je pas serieus genomen als je ooit hebt meegewerkt aan een documentaire die op het Festival is uitgezonden.

Elk jaar lijkt het programma gevarieerder te worden. Er zijn natuurlijk films rond voor de hand liggende thema's zoals mode of de Hongerspelen. Maar eigenlijk komt ieder mogelijk onderwerp aan bod. Natuurwetenschappen, literatuur, kunst, het leven zoals het is in een ziekenhuis … ik heb het in de vorige jaren allemaal al eens gezien. En dit jaar zal ook het Capitoolverzet een bijdrage leveren.

Plutarch en Fulvia hebben ons al uitgelegd hoe ze dat voor elkaar willen krijgen zonder betrapt te worden. Enkele weken geleden hebben ze onder een valse naam een productiehuis opgericht dat in de praktijk alleen op papier bestaat. Die fictieve firma moet als dekmantel dienen om onze documentaire in te sturen. Hoewel het in eerste instantie een film als alle andere zal lijken, willen Plutarch en Fulvia er een duidelijke boodschap van het Verzet in steken. We weten nu al dat men de uitzending ongetwijfeld meteen zal afbreken zodra dat duidelijk wordt. Daarom zal het rebelse gedeelte pas helemaal op het einde komen, als een tekst die tijdens de allerlaatste één of twee minuten wordt voorgelezen. Die tekst is nu nog niet helemaal klaar. Daarom zijn we vanavond hier bij elkaar gekomen.

"Heb je de kladversie bij je die je samen met Leandro geschreven hebt?" vraag Fulvia aan Doran terwijl ze haar handtas op haar schoot zet.

"Die zit in de binnenzak van mijn jas. We hebben er twee dagen over gedaan. Hopelijk vinden jullie hem goed, want we vonden het eigenlijk niet zo heel gemakkelijk."

"Ik stel voor dat we eerst samen de documentaire bekijken," gaat Fulvia verder. "Die is al volledig afgewerkt en staat op de chip die ik heb meegebracht. Daarna kan Doran zijn tekst voorlezen. En dan schrijven we samen een definitieve versie waar iedereen achter staat."

"Waarover gaat jullie documentaire eigenlijk?" vraag ik. Doran en Leandro wilden mij op voorhand nog niets verklappen over het onderwerp. Hoe minder je weet, des te minder kan je verraden als je opgepakt wordt.

"Dat zal je zo meteen wel zien," antwoordt Fulvia. "Ik heb hem trouwens zelf ingesproken. Al is mijn stem natuurlijk wel door een klankvervormer gehaald om ze onherkenbaar te maken."

"Moet er na vanavond nog veel gebeuren?" wil Messalla weten. "Het Festival begint over twee dagen al."

"Alleen de eindmontage van de laatste twee of drie minuten," zegt Fulvia. "Maar ik stel voor dat we nu toch echt wel beginnen, want na tien uur kunnen we niet meer langs de riolen."

Ze rommelt even in haar handtas en haalt uit een klein zijzakje de chip tevoorschijn. Daarna legt ze ook het toestelletje op tafel waar we bij elke vergadering onze Holo op aansluiten.

"Vanavond moeten we ook zeker de gegevens van de tunnels nog eens bijwerken. Plutarch heeft me verteld dat er volgende week een aantal nieuwe pods bij komen."

Terwijl Fulvia alle Holo's verzamelt en met het updatestation verbindt, zet Messalla alvast zijn televisie aan. Het scherm licht op en we belanden midden in een speciale uitzending naar aanleiding van - hoe kan het ook anders - de derde Kwartskwelling. Blijkbaar is er een reporter naar district 4 gereisd om een interview af te nemen van Mags. Zij heeft de allereerste Hongerspelen op haar naam geschreven en is nu, op haar zesentachtigste, de oudste nog levende winnaar. Ze is ook nog eens de enige twaalfjarige die ooit levend uit de arena is geraakt. Je zou denken dat Mags daarom ook nu nog steeds erg populair is in het Capitool. Maar toch zien we haar slechts heel af en toe op tv. Misschien geeft ze gewoon niet graag interviews. Of misschien denken de programmamakers dat het publiek vooral jonge en aantrekkelijke winnaars wil zien. Al zou ik dat persoonlijk nogal een domme reden vinden.

Terwijl Messalla en Fulvia alles klaar zetten, probeer ik om het interview zo goed mogelijk te volgen. Gelukkig krijgt Mags ondertiteling, want ze spreekt niet erg duidelijk. Zo te horen gaat het net over de vraag waarom ze Finnicks mentor was. Terwijl tributen doorgaans door iemand van hetzelfde geslacht begeleid worden en er in district 4 toch genoeg mannelijke winnaars zijn.

Mags vertelt dat ze eigenlijk twee redenen had om het mentorschap van Finnick op zich te nemen. Ten eerste heeft ze na haar deelname aan de Spelen altijd geprobeerd om zo veel mogelijk contact te houden met de andere inwoners van district 4. Ook al heeft ze nu al bijna heel haar leven een huis in de winnaarswijk. Ze is al vele jaren lang goed bevriend met de familie Odair en ze kent Finnick al van toen hij nog een kleine jongen was. Hij heeft haar als jongste winnares uit de geschiedenis altijd heel erg bewonderd. Toen Finnick de leeftijd bereikte waarop kinderen aan hun eerste Boete beginnen te denken, gaf hij aan dat hij in haar voetsporen wilde treden. Wat hij op zijn veertiende uiteindelijk ook gedaan heeft. Daarom voelde Mags zich verantwoordelijk voor hem. Dat was haar belangrijkste reden om zijn mentor te willen zijn.

Wat ook meegespeeld heeft, zo zegt ze eerlijk tegen de reporter, is dat ze al vanaf het begin wist dat Finnick een heel grote kans maakte om te winnen. Hij had erg veel getraind en zij wist maar al te goed dat knappe tributen de meeste sponsors krijgen. Hoewel er al een mannelijke winnaar was uitgekozen om Finnick te begeleiden, kreeg Mags alsnog de toestemming van het Capitool om dat jaar de mentortaken voor de jongen uit district 4 over te nemen. En daar heeft ze nooit spijt van gehad, voegt ze er nog aan toe.

De rest van het interview zal ik thuis in de herhaling moeten bekijken, want net op dat moment sluit Fulvia de chip met de documentaire aan op het tv-toestel. Even wordt het beeld zwart. Dan verschijnt er in het midden van het scherm iets wat volgens mij een soort van logo moet voorstellen. Vijf ringen die in elkaar haken. Ik heb dit symbool nog nooit eerder gezien, laat staan dat ik weet wat het betekent. Maar die vraag wordt al snel beantwoordt zodra de documentaire begint.

Ieder kind in Panem krijgt op school te horen dat de Hongerspelen geïnspireerd zijn op de Gladiatorenspelen. Een evenement dat heel lang geleden plaatsvond in een stad die Rome heette, en die bestuurd werd door een volk dat een groot deel van het nu zo goed als onbewoonde Europa had veroverd. Ook die Spelen draaiden rond gevechten op leven en dood. Net zoals de onze. Zelfs het woord 'arena' zou toen al bedacht zijn.

Maar wat weinig mensen vandaag de dag weten, zo beweert de begeleidende stem van Fulvia - die je inderdaad totaal niet meer kan herkennen - is dat er in ongeveer hetzelfde tijdvak nog een ander Europees volk leefde dat zijn eigen Spelen had. Die Spelen waren eerder gericht op sportieve prestaties in plaats van op echte gevechten. Een idee dat veel later, tijdens de twintigste en eenentwintigste eeuw, opnieuw in ere werd hersteld. Ook al heeft vrijwel niemand in Panem hier ooit van gehoord, enkele honderden jaren geleden waren de ogen van de wereld om de vier jaar gericht op de Olympische Spelen.

In het volgende halfuur krijgen we een uitgebreid overzicht van wat die Spelen zoals te bieden hadden. Ze waren bijna even populair als de Hongerspelen nu bij ons zijn, en ze waren één van de grootste massa-evenementen van die tijd. Honderden atleten uit tientallen landen deden er aan mee. Twee weken lang namen ze het tegen elkaar op in zowat alle mogelijke sporten die er bestaan. Daarvoor bouwde men enorme sporthallen en stadions, waar plaats was voor een massa toeschouwers. Er bestond zelfs een speciale wintereditie voor sporten die met sneeuw en ijs te maken hadden, en een extra Spelen voor deelnemers met een handicap. Op dat laatste gaat de film gelukkig niet al te diep in, want het doet mij te veel denken aan wat er vorig jaar met Kivo gebeurd is.

Ook al ging er tijdens de Olympische Spelen niemand dood, toch lijken ze meer op onze Hongerspelen dan je zou denken. Ze begonnen altijd met een openingsceremonie - nog grootser en indrukwekkender dan de strijdwagenparade door het Capitool - en er waren ook interviews met de atleten. Niet allemaal natuurlijk, daarvoor waren ze met veel te veel. De grote hoeveelheid geld die nodig is om alle nodige infrastructuur te bouwen, dat is ook iets wat we allemaal herkennen. Maar de belangrijkste overeenkomst, zo legt de commentaarstem uit, is toch wel de manier waarop ze door het volk beleefd werden.

De Olympische Spelen hielden bijna heel de wereld in hun ban. Alle deelnemende landen zonden ze op tv uit en iedereen - of toch bijna iedereen - keek ernaar. Sommigen maar vijf minuutjes per dag, anderen uren aan een stuk. Mensen waren oprecht geïnteresseerd in de kandidaten die hun land gestuurd had. Ze volgden hun prestaties op de voet en spraken erover met elkaar. Wanneer een landgenoot in zijn of haar discipline de finale bereikte, wachtte iedereen in spanning op de einduitslag. Ook de kranten en tijdschriften brachten elke dag nieuws over de Spelen. De winnaars werden bij hun thuiskomst als helden onthaald. Vaak bleven hun namen nog jaren lang bekend. De Olympische Spelen waren veel meer dan zomaar een sportwedstrijd, ze waren zeker ook een bron van vermaak voor de kijkers thuis. Net zoals onze Hongerspelen.

Ik vraag me wel af waar Fulvia en Plutarch al dat beeldmateriaal vandaan gehaald hebben, want we krijgen een heleboel originele fragmenten uit de Spelen te zien. Eerst vind ik het allemaal nogal lachwekkend. Bij het degenschermen bijvoorbeeld, droegen de kandidaten blijkbaar beschermende pakken om toch maar geen schrammetje op te lopen. Je kan niet eens hun gezichten zien. Dan zijn de zwaardgevechten van de Hongerspelen toch net iets serieuzer. En wat is het nut van een wedstrijd om ter snelst over een reeks hordes springen, waarbij de atleten er dan ook nog eens af en toe eentje omver lopen? Even later kijk ik toe hoe een stel volwassen mannen met een soort stokken een plat schijfje over een ijsbaan probeert te slaan en moet ik echt moeite doen om het niet uit te proesten.

Maar wanneer er nog meer beelden komen, begin ik op één of andere manier toch oprecht bewondering te voelen voor de deelnemers. Voor de synchroonspringers die na een duik met meerdere salto's perfect tegelijk in het water kunnen belanden, voor de marathonlopers die ruim twee uur lang doorbijten om de finish te halen, voor de tennissers die soms in een volledige spreidstand gaan om een bal te redden. En zeker ook voor de turners, die ingewikkelde sprongen maken op allerlei toestellen - waaronder een balk van amper tien centimeter breed - en grondoefeningen uitvoeren die voor mij te snel gaan om te kunnen volgen. Net zoals de kunstschaatsers van de Winterspelen. Die tillen elkaar soms zelfs volledig de lucht in als ze met twee rijden. En die hoge skischans, daar zou ik zelf nooit af durven te duiken om pas ruim 100 meter verderop weer te landen.

Hoe meer ik er naar kijk, hoe beter ik ga begrijpen dat deze mensen echt het beste van zichzelf geven. Het zijn vaklui die hun sport heel serieus nemen. Volgens Fulvia's voice-over hebben veel van hen hier letterlijk bijna hun hele leven lang voor getraind. Ze hebben de grenzen van hun eigen lichaam verlegd, waardoor ze dingen kunnen die voor gewone mensen onhaalbaar zijn. Ze hebben hard gewerkt om hun droom - het winnen van een Olympische medaille - te kunnen bereiken. En ik moet het eerlijk toegeven, daar kan je alleen maar bewondering voor hebben.

Misschien is het toch niet zo vreemd dat deze Olympische Spelen zo veel mensen konden meeslepen. Want ook ik begin steeds meer geboeid te geraken door wat ik zie. Het enthousiasme waarmee sommige commentatoren uitleg geven bij de wedstrijden, en waar zelfs Claudius Templesmith nog iets van zou kunnen leren. Het oorverdovende gejuich van het publiek op de tribunes. De emotie op de gezichten van de winnaars wanneer ze op het podium staan en bij aankomst in hun thuisland door een grote menigte toegejuicht worden. Sommige toeschouwers hebben zich zelfs verkleed met attributen die naar hun favoriete team verwijzen. Net zoals er hier in het Capitool tijdens de laatste paar dagen van de vijfenzestigste Spelen veel mensen met een nepdrietand rondliepen. Eerst vond ik het allemaal nogal lachwekkend, maar eigenlijk is het best wel mooi om te zien.

Het laatste gedeelte van de documentaire vind ik zonder twijfel het beste. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben een integrale opname van een finale estafettelopen gevonden, en die is van het begin tot het einde in de film gemonteerd. Om aan te tonen dat zo'n wedstrijd bijna even spannend kon zijn als een duel in de Hongerspelen. Ik zou het nooit geloofd hebben als iemand me het had verteld, maar ze blijken nog gelijk te hebben ook. Het team dat al dagen lang als favoriet getipt werd, begint sterk aan de wedstrijd. Toch zijn hun concurrenten even snel en kan je onmogelijk voorspellen wie het uiteindelijk zal halen. Bij de allerlaatste wissel loopt het bijna fout wanneer de stok niet helemaal correct doorgegeven wordt en ze een aantal belangrijke seconden verliezen. Zelfs ik hou mijn adem in wanneer de laatste atleet uit het team een fenomenale eindsprint inzet en uiteindelijk met een neuslengte verschil wint. De toeschouwers in het stadion juichen oorverdovend, en de commentator komt woorden te kort om te beschrijven hoe spannend deze finale wel was. Wanneer dan ook nog eens blijkt dat het wereldrecord gebroken is, gaat het publiek volledig uit zijn dak. De voice-over van Fulvia besluit met te zeggen dat deze estafetteloop de geschiedenis in ging als één van de meest legendarische uit de Olympische Spelen.

Zodra de film afgelopen is, zet Messalla de tv uit en steekt Fulvia de chip weer in het zijzakje van haar handtas. We gaan allemaal in een kring rond de salontafel zitten terwijl Doran de papieren met de kladversie van het rebellenverhaal tevoorschijn haalt.

"Voordat we de definitieve tekst schrijven, zou ik graag weten of jullie nog vragen hebben over onze documentaire," zegt Fulvia tegen de groep.

Het blijft even stil. Na enkele ogenblikken steek ik aarzelend mijn hand omhoog.

"Ja, Aludra?"

"Ik wil toch even kwijt dat jullie film mij verrast heeft. Tot vandaag had ik inderdaad nog nooit van de Olympische Spelen gehoord. Maar ik ben blij dat ik ze nu zelf eens gezien heb."

"En waarom vind je dat belangrijk genoeg om het nu tegen ons te vertellen?" dringt Fulvia aan. Intuïtief voel ik aan dat ze die vraag niet zomaar stelt. Al kan ik niet meteen zeggen waar ze naartoe wil.

"Ik-, ik weet niet goed hoe ik dat moet uitleggen. Eest vond ik het raar dat mensen zo veel energie steken in om ter snelst zwemmen of om te hoogst springen, en dacht ik dat dit een saaie documentaire zou worden. Maar eigenlijk was dat helemaal niet zo. Op het einde was ik echt geïnteresseerd, zeker bij die estafettefinale. Eigenlijk-"

Ik slik mijn woorden weer in, want ik weet niet of mijn vrienden van het Capitoolverzet dit graag zullen horen.

"Zeg het maar," moedigt Fulvia me aan, "Het is nu vooral belangrijk dat je eerlijk bent."

"Eigenlijk voelde ik tijdens die finale net hetzelfde als wat ik vroeger voelde wanneer ik naar een gevecht of een achtervolging uit de Hongerspelen keek. Tijdens die eindspurt kon ik mijn ogen niet van het scherm afhouden, zo spannend was het. Maar jullie zijn allemaal tegen de Hongerspelen. Dus jullie vinden het waarschijnlijk niet zo leuk dat ik dit gezegd heb."

Tot mijn verbazing zie ik Fulvia tevreden glimlachen.

"Je vergist je. Dit is _precies_ wat ik graag wilde horen."

* * *

Een half uur later legt Fulvia haar papieren voor zich neer op het salontafeltje en leunt ze achterover in haar zetel.

"Dus we zijn het nu allemaal eens dat dit de definitieve versie wordt?"

Iedereen knikt bevestigend. We zijn veel sneller klaar dan verwacht, want Doran en Leandro hebben prima werk geleverd. Hun kladversie zat heel goed in elkaar. We hebben er nauwelijks iets aan veranderd.

"Ik zal de tekst nog één keer voorlezen," besluit Fulvia. "Natuurlijk moeten er later nog wat beelden bij gemonteerd worden. Maar die hebben Plutarch en ik al uitgekozen."

"Wacht even," onderbreekt Doran haar. "Als ik noteer wat jij dicteert, dan kunnen we Plutarch een blad geven waar geen doorgestreepte zinnen op staan. Dat is toch iets gemakkelijker te lezen, denk ik."

Fulvia legt haar vulpen in Dorans rechterhand - ze weet blijkbaar niet dat hij enkel met links kan schrijven - maar even later zit hij toch klaar met een wit blad voor zich. Wanneer ze de tekst luidop voorleest, blijkt dat inderdaad ongeveer anderhalve minuut te duren. Langer moet hij zeker niet zijn. Dan zou de kans te groot worden dat men de uitzending op de avond van het Festival stillegt voordat het publiek alles gehoord heeft.

De inhoud van de tekst is kort maar krachtig. Onze boodschap voor de inwoners van het Capitool is dat je ook een Spelen zonder bloedvergieten kan organiseren, en dat die minstens even spannend zijn. In zekere zin zouden ze zelfs eerlijker zijn. Dus waarom zouden wij het ook niet op die manier doen? Als de districten in opstand komen tegen de Hongerspelen, dan hebben ze misschien wel gelijk?

Dat is het verhaal waarmee we onze documentaire willen afsluiten, en ik weet nu al dat ik tijdens het Festival zeker zal gaan kijken om de reacties in het publiek te kunnen horen. Natuurlijk zullen er maar twee of drie zalen zijn waarin ze deze film uitzenden. Het programma van het Festival telt nog zo veel andere documentaires. Toch hoop ik dat de mensen die hem zien er achteraf met elkaar en met hun vrienden over zullen praten. Als dat gebeurt, dan zullen we deze keer misschien meer resultaat boeken dan met onze pamfletten en affiches.

Eigenlijk is de vergadering nu afgelopen, want de tekst is volledig klaar. We waren het een stuk sneller met elkaar eens dat verwacht. Ook al was Fulvia hier later dan gepland, we hebben nog wat tijd over voordat we moeten vertrekken. We krijgen allemaal onze bijgewerkte Holo's terug en nemen de tijd om over een aantal andere dingen te discussiëren, die al dan niet met het Verzet te maken hebben. Ik ga bij Anthony en Fulvia zitten. Zij heeft hem net gevraagd wat hij van zijn eerste vergadering vond, en ik ben best wel nieuwsgierig naar het antwoord.

"Ik weet dat niet iedereen er vanavond was," zegt hij, "maar wie zit er eigenlijk allemaal bij het Capitoolverzet?"

"De andere leden zal je in de toekomst wel beter leren kennen," antwoordt Fulvia. "Naast degenen die actief aan rebellenwerk doen, krijgen we trouwens ook steun van een paar mensen die zelf geen spion zijn. Bijvoorbeeld omdat ze het niet kunnen combineren met hun baan of gezin. Of omdat ze denken dat ze geen geheim dubbelleven aankunnen.

"Maar die weten dus wel waar wij mee bezig zijn?"

"Ja, en ze werken mee op de achtergrond zonder zelf naar de vergaderingen te komen. Plutarch en ik selecteren hen even streng als we bij jou hebben gedaan. Vlak na het voorlezen van de Kwartskwelling hebben we bijvoorbeeld een crisisvergadering gehouden boven een café waarvan de eigenaar wist wie we waren. En dan is er ook nog Cressida, een oude schoolvriendin van mij die de laatste minuut van onze documentaire zal monteren. Zelfs Cinna, de stylist van Katniss Everdeen, heeft al een paar dingen voor de rebellen gedaan. Ook al vindt hij zichzelf te bekend om een echte spion te worden en naar onze geheime vergaderingen te komen."

Bij het horen van die laatste naam trekt Anthony grote ogen.

"Hebben jullie hem er echt van kunnen overtuigen om jullie stiekem te helpen? Hij werkt toch zelf mee aan de Spelen?"

"Dat heb ik ook nooit gesnapt," gooi ik er spontaan uit. "Cinna is vorig jaar als stylist begonnen. Maar blijkbaar was hij toen al heel lang tegen de Hongerspelen, dat heeft Amalthea mij niet zo lang geleden eens gezegd. Waarom zou iemand die de Spelen afkeurt tributenstylist willen worden?"

"Hij kon op voorhand toch niet voorspellen dat hij iemand zoals Katniss Everdeen zou moeten begeleiden?" vult Anthony aan. "En dat ze die bessen tevoorschijn zou halen, kon hij al helemaal niet weten."

"Het was inderdaad een gelukkig toeval dat Katniss uitgerekend bij Cinna terecht kwam. Eigenlijk is hij niet echt volledig uit vrije wil voor de Spelmakers gaan werken," legt Fulvia ons uit. "Hij heeft mij ooit verteld dat hij veel liever gewoon stylist voor de inwoners van het Capitool wilde zijn. Maar toen hij aan de modeacademie studeerde, zagen ze daar al snel dat hij heel veel talent had. Daarom hebben zowel zijn ouders als zijn leraren hem sterk aangeraden om voor een baan als tributenstylist te gaan."

"Zoals andere kinderen soms onder druk gezet worden om voor het hoger onderwijs te kiezen in plaats van voor een technische studierichting?" vraag ik.

"Ongeveer, ja. Hoe dan ook, Cinna moest en zou tributenstylist worden. Ze bleven maar op hem inpraten zodat hij zich uiteindelijk toch maar kandidaat heeft gesteld. Toen hij vroeg om de tributen uit 12 te mogen begeleiden - het district dat niemand wil - was dat eigenlijk een soort van protest. Omdat hij iets moest doen waar hij zelf nooit voor gekozen zou hebben."

Anthony en ik knikken begrijpend. Als het echt zo gegaan is, dan was dit voor Cinna misschien inderdaad de enige oplossing.

"Wat heeft hij allemaal al gedaan voor het Capitoolverzet?" wil Anthony weten.

"Plutarch heeft hem na de aankondiging van de Kwelling gevraagd om voor Katniss een soort soldatenkostuum te ontwerpen. We willen van haar het gezicht van de opstand maken. Dus hebben we een outfit nodig die daar bij past. Iets waarmee ze naar het slagveld kan en dat geïnspireerd is op het uiterlijk van een spotgaai."

"Is dat kostuum al klaar?" vraag ik.

Fulvia schudt het hoofd.

"Cinna moet nog aan het ontwerp beginnen. Maar hij heeft al laten weten dat hij meer dan genoeg inspiratie heeft. Binnenkort zal hij de eerste schetsen op papier zetten. Nu ja, hij heeft nog bijna twee maanden. Dus dat komt wel in orde."

Net op dat moment horen we het. De stilte in de woonkamer. Ik kijk achterom over mijn schouder en zie dat Messalla samen met twee anderen bij het raam aan de straatkant staat om door een kier in de gesloten gordijnen te gluren.

"Fulvia,kan je eens komen?" zegt hij met een stem waarin de zenuwen duidelijk hoorbaar zijn. "Ik denk dat we een groot probleem hebben."

"Wat is er aan de hand?" zegt ze scherp terwijl ze onmiddellijk uit haar zetel komt.

"Er staat een arrestatiewagen vlak voor de inrit van ons gebouw. Met daarnaast een groepje vredebewakers dat nu druk aan het overleggen is. En het lijkt wel alsof ze regelmatig in de richting van dit raam aan het kijken zijn."

In mijn hoofd hoor ik weer wat Messalla gezegd heeft toen we daarstraks samen in de onderhoudsruimte stonden. _Als de vredebewakers ooit ontdekken dat we in deze flat verboden vergaderingen houden, dan zullen ze proberen om ons te verrassen wanneer we hier allemaal samen zijn. _

Dit arrestatieteam is voor ons gekomen, daar twijfel ik niet aan.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 12 alweer … oorspronkelijk vormde dit één geheel met hoofdstuk 13. Maar omdat de tekst veel te lang werd, heb ik besloten het te splitsen en er twee aparte hoofdstukken van te maken. Een beslissing waar ik achteraf gezien zeker tevreden mee ben, onder andere omdat ik nu met een cliffhanger kan eindigen. **

**Deze keer ben ik vooral nieuwsgierig naar wat jullie over het idee van de documentaire vinden. Ik schrijf altijd een heel eind vooruit en dit hoofdstuk was voor juni 2014 al klaar, maar tijdens het WK voetbal in Brazilië heb ik er wel een paar keer aan teruggedacht. Hier in België werd het WK heel intensief gevolgd, onder andere omdat wij sinds 2002 niet meer aan een groot voetbaltornooi hadden meegedaan. Zelf ben ik drie keer in de stad naar een wedstrijd van de Belgen gaan kijken, en ik kan jullie zeggend dat er in het publiek altijd enorm veel sfeer was! **

**Toch ben ik blij dat ik in dit verhaal voor de Olympische Spelen gekozen heb. In de eerste plaats natuurlijk omdat het woord 'Spelen' er rechtstreeks in zit, en omdat je naar de Klassieke Oudheid kan verwijzen. Maar daarnaast leek het mij ook interessanter om een evenement te gebruiken waarbij een heleboel verschillende sporten aan bod komen (in plaats van uitsluitend voetbal). Waarschijnlijk hebben jullie het al wel door, maar ik wil het toch even vermelden: ik vind degenschermen, hordelopen en ijshockey geen belachelijke sporten (de atleten die dit doen, trainen evenveel als de andere). Ik heb ze gewoon uitgekozen omdat ze voor iemand die harde Hongerspelen gewend is, in eerste instantie waarschijnlijk een beetje raar zullen overkomen. **

**Tot het volgende hoofdstuk! (Het zal meteen verdergaan waar ik hier gestopt ben.)**


	13. Ondergronds

HOOFDSTUK 13: ONDERGRONDS

Nog voordat Messalla uitgesproken is, beent Fulvia met grote passen naar het raam. Aan één blik door de kier van de gordijnen heeft ze genoeg om de situatie in te schatten.

"Pak snel jullie spullen," commandeert ze. "We gaan onmiddellijk weg."

Iedereen begint haastig zijn zakken en jassen bij elkaar te zoeken, terwijl Fulvia al haar notities in haar handtas propt. Opeens ben ik zo nerveus dat ik me niet meteen kan herinneren waar ik mijn rugzak heb neergezet. Tot nu toe ben ik met mijn spionnenwerk eigenlijk nog nooit echt zwaar in de problemen geraakt - behalve het incident met de blaffende hond misschien. Maar deze keer is het ernst, en ik moet mijn uiterste best doen om de opkomende paniek te onderdrukken. Ik dwing mezelf om goed na te denken. _Waar heb ik die rugzak gelaten?_ Dan zie ik hem staan, gewoon naast de stoel waar ik daarnet nog op zat. Snel gris ik het ding van de grond en hang het op mijn buik. Als je op de vlucht slaat, dan mag je nooit zo'n duidelijk bewijsstuk achterlaten.

Ik ren de lege woonkamer uit, naar de onderhoudsruimte met de toegang tot de tunnels. Daar is bijna iedereen al naar beneden gegaan. Als voorlaatste laat ik me in de buis zakken, terwijl Messalla op zijn knieën bij het luik zit en zegt dat ik moet opschieten. Mijn voeten vinden grip op de rubberen antisliplaag van de ladder. Ik verplaats net mijn handen van de vloer naar de bovenste sport wanneer er plotseling luid op de voordeur van Messalla's appartement gebonsd wordt, gevolgd door een barse stem die beveelt om onmiddellijk open te doen.

In een recordtempo daal ik de ladder af, met een speciale techniek die we in het Verzet geleerd hebben en waar we tijdens onze oefentochten door de tunnels meermaals op hebben getraind. Messalla volgt als laatste. Ik kijk snel omhoog en zie hoe hij het luik met een klap dichtslaat en de houten wig tussen het sluitingsmechanisme duwt. We weten allebei dat de vredebewakers de deur zullen inbeuken als niemand hen binnen laat. Vanaf de straat konden ze achter Messalla's gordijnen licht zien branden, dus ze weten dat we er zijn. Wanneer ik bij het tussenplatform ben, hoor ik één verdieping lager hoe Fulvia ons allemaal telt om zeker te weten dat we niemand missen.

"Zeven, acht …"

Messalla en ik komen onderaan de laatste ladder en steken het bruggetje over dat naar de richel aan de andere kant van het hoofdriool leidt.

"… negen, tien! Iedereen is er," bevestigt Fulvia. "Volg me!"

We hollen achter haar aan over de richel die er gelukkig vrij droog bij ligt. Het geluid van onze schoenen op de grond weerkaatst tegen de wanden van de tunnel, ook al doen we ons best om zo stil mogelijk te zijn. Goed dat ik vandaag geen hoge hakken draag - ik wist immers dat ik ondergronds moest om tot in Messalla's flat te geraken. Eigenlijk vind ik het nogal eng om in looppas over zo'n smalle strook beton te rennen, want er is geen reling en het rioolwater is dreigend zwart. Hier en daar drijven zelfs grote vlokken grijs schuim. Maar omdat er drie mensen achter me aan sprinten, heb ik geen andere keuze dan gewoon het tempo van de groep aan te houden.

Zodra we bij het eerste kruispunt komen, slaat Fulvia samen met drie anderen rechtsaf. Zonder te vertragen volg ik Messalla en Doran die de linkerschacht nemen. Degenen die achter ons kwamen, blijven gewoon rechtdoor rennen. We hoeven hier niet over na te denken. In de spionnenopleiding hebben we allemaal geleerd hoe belangrijk het is om je bij een vlucht in groep zo snel mogelijk te verspreiden. Messalla sprint tot aan de eerste tussengang die het hoofdriool met de Transfer verbindt en blijft enkele seconden staan om zijn Holo tevoorschijn te halen en in te schakelen. Misschien verbeeld ik het me, maar hoor ik voetstappen in de richting van waar we gekomen zijn?

Er is geen tijd om nog langer te treuzelen. Doran en ik volgen Messalla in de zijgang, die geleidelijk naar boven helt. Wanneer we aan het andere uiteinde komen en de ijzeren deur achter ons laten dichtvallen, staan we op het plaveisel van de Transfer. Messalla werpt een snelle blik op zijn Holo en zonder pauzeren rennen we meteen weer verder. Ik let er op dat ik bij Doran in de buurt blijf, want met zijn manke voet komt hij natuurlijk niet zo snel vooruit als de meeste mensen. En zelf ben ik eigenlijk ook nooit een echte hardloper geweest.

Nu we niet meer over een smalle richel moeten lopen, komen we een stuk sneller vooruit. De schemerige tunnel is volledig verlaten. Het dichtstbijzijnde station is dan ook bijna een kilometer van hier. Toch is er genoeg licht om te kunnen zien waar we onze voeten zetten. We slaan linksaf bij het eerste kruispunt en blijven verder rennen totdat we opeens in de verte twee hele felle lampen zien naderen.

"Een shuttle!" schreeuw ik in paniek.

Messalla sprint tien meter verder naar de eerstvolgende verbindingsschacht en rukt de deur open. Gelukkig weet ook hij precies hoe dat vergrendelingssysteem werkt. We verdwijnen net op tijd in de zijgang om buiten het lichtschijnsel van de koplampen te blijven. Terwijl we door de betonnen buis terug naar het hoofdrol kruipen, hoor ik achter mijn rug de bus aan hoge snelheid voorbij rijden. Ik denk niet dat de chauffeur ons gezien heeft. In die donkere tunnel had hij ons net zo goed omver kunnen rijden. Eigenlijk dom van mij om te schreeuwen, want tijdens een achtervolging moet je juist zo stil mogelijk zijn. Maar ik schrok daarnet gewoon zo erg dat ik mezelf even niet in de hand had. Hopelijk heeft niemand het gehoord.

We vluchten verder, door rioolbuizen, langs trappen, via ongebruikte schachten die ons op plaatsen brengen waar we nog nooit eerder zijn geweest. Gelukkig staat Messalla bekend als een goede kaartlezer en kunnen we hem met een Holo blindelings vertrouwen. Hij neemt zo veel mogelijk bochten en verandert regelmatig van verdieping, om onze achtervolgers op een dwaalspoor te brengen. Ik weet dat hij zich hierop moet concentreren als hij ons niet per ongeluk in een wijde boog terug naar ons vertrekpunt wil sturen. Toch heb ik de indruk dat we geleidelijk aan dieper en dieper onder de grond gaan.

We dalen een ladder af waarbij ik ruw met mijn rechterbeen tegen een uitsteeksel in de muur stoot, vlak boven de knie. Ik klem mijn tanden op elkaar om de pijn te verbijten. Maar er is geen tijd om te kijken. We hollen achter Messalla aan die alweer in de volgende zijtunnel verdwijnt. De angst voor de vredebewakers houdt me op de been, hoewel de steken in mijn zij steeds feller worden. Ik zie dat ook Doran erger begint te hinken dan normaal en besef dat zijn kreupele voet stilaan overbelast geraakt.

Een smalle trap brengt ons naar een nog lagere verdieping. Blijkbaar ligt één van de vloertegels los - we komen stilaan in het echt diepe gedeelte van het ondergrondse netwerk, waar ook een aantal oudere en weinig gebruikte tunnels liggen. Het ding schuift rinkelend een paar treden naar beneden, gelukkig zonder te barsten. Onderaan de trap draait Messalla zich om en gebaart dat ik even halt moet houden. Zonder hem te vragen waarom, snap ik al wat hij wil. Ik raap de tegel op en leg hem snel weer op zijn plaats. Bij een achtervolging moet je eventuele sporen zo veel mogelijk uitwissen. Ik hoor nu geen voetstappen meer, maar je weet nooit.

Zo snel als we durven, steken we een wankel bruggetje over een smalle riool over. Bijna glijd ik uit op het natte beton. Maar Doran kan nog net op tijd voorkomen dat ik tegen de vlakte ga. We klimmen een niet meer gebruikte ventilatieschacht in en kruipen op handen en voeten verder. Minstens twee keer moet ik de spinnenwebben uit mijn gezicht slaan. Net wanneer ik me begin af te vragen waar Messalla ons heen brengt, komen we uit in een oude onderhoudstunnel en blijven we alle drie staan om op adem te komen.

"Volgens mij zijn we ze nu wel kwijt," hijgt Messalla.

Met mijn hand in mijn stekende rechterzij gedrukt probeer ik te luisteren of ik geluiden van achtervolgers hoor. Maar alles blijft stil, op onze moeizame ademhaling en het gebons van mijn hart in mijn borstkas na.

"Dat denk ik ook," bevestigt Doran, die op één been steun zoekt tegen de bakstenen muur van de tunnel. "Wat doen we nu?"

Messalla gebaart dat we moeten meekomen en we volgen hem stapvoets totdat hij een dertigtal meter verder stopt bij een ladder die loodrecht naar beneden gaat. De geverfde markeringen aan de rand geven aan dat deze schacht uitkomt in de allerlaagste verdieping van het hele netwerk onder het Capitool. De tunnels voor de goederentreinen.

Eén voor één dalen we de ladder af, Messalla voorop. De antisliplaag van de sporten is op sommige plaatsen afgesleten. Hier en daar voelt de wand van de schacht vochtig aan. Onderaan de ladder blijven we even staan om naar de seinlichten te kijken. Ze staan beiden op rood, wat volgens Amalthea wil zeggen dat we de eerste paar minuten geen treinen hoeven te verwachten. Toch voel ik me niet echt op mijn gemak wanneer we de ijzeren sporen op lopen. De treinen rijden hier sneller dan je zou denken, en de tunnel is zo smal dat je niet gewoon opzij kan springen. Daarom zijn er om de twintig meter vluchtnissen voorzien: doodlopende inhammen in de muur waar de avoxen die hier instaan voor het onderhoud kunnen schuilen als er een trein passeert.

Messalla haast zich tot bij de eerste nis en besluit dan om nog even door te lopen. Maar zodra we de tweede inham bereiken, is het duidelijk dat Doran en ik niet verder kunnen. Hij sleept zijn manke voet achter zich aan en ik ben volledig buiten adem. We gaan tegen de achterwand van de vluchtnis zitten, op veilige afstand van de sporen. Verlichting hangt hier niet. Maar gelukkig hebben we onze zaklampjes bij. Alles blijft rustig en na een paar minuten zijn we er helemaal zeker van dat we onze achtervolgers definitief kwijt zijn.

"Wie zou ons verraden hebben, denk je?" vraagt Doran aan Messalla. Ik ben er zeker van dat het niet verwijtend bedoeld is. Het is gewoon belangrijk om dit soort dingen te weten. Voor zover we er ooit achter kunnen komen.

"Geen idee," zucht Messalla. "Eerlijk gezegd ben ik er vrij zeker van dat het niet Anthony is, ook al zit hij nog maar pas in onze groep. Plutarch en Fulvia zijn altijd heel erg zorgvuldig met het toelaten van nieuwe mensen. Misschien hebben de vredebewakers een tip van een premiejager gekregen?"

Daar zou hij weleens gelijk in kunnen hebben. Hoewel de leden van het Verzet niet langs de inkomhal gingen, kan je nooit helemaal verbergen dat er in een flat veel mensen tegelijk bij elkaar komen. Natuurlijk deden we allemaal ons best om tijdens de vergaderingen zo weinig mogelijk lawaai te maken. Maar af en toe moet het geroezemoes van onze stemmen toch tot op de gang hoorbaar geweest zijn. Als er in Messalla's appartementsgebouw - dat best wel groot is - inderdaad iemand woont die verdachte zaken doorgeeft aan de regering en zich daarvoor laat betalen, dan zal hij of zij zoiets zeker gemeld hebben. We zullen inderdaad altijd voorzichtig moeten blijven. Precies zoals Plutarch al zei toen hij ons waarschuwde voor Snows systeem van premiejagers.

Terwijl ik langzaam weer op adem kom, trekt Doran zijn schoen en kous uit om zijn manke voet wat te ontlasten. Hij wrijft er een paar minuten over en dan gaat hij opnieuw zitten met zijn been voor zich uit gestrekt.

"Hé, heb jij tatoeages op je voeten?" vraag ik verbaasd. Zoals alle daklozen draagt Doran altijd stevige gesloten schoenen. Dit is eigenlijk de eerste keer dat ik zijn blote voeten zie.

"Die heb ik een jaar of twintig geleden laten zetten, toen ik nog in een appartement woonde en geld genoeg had," legt hij uit. "Iedereen liet toen zijn voeten tatoeëren."

Ik snap wat hij bedoelt. Uit de modemagazines van mijn moeder weet ik dat het destijds inderdaad een heel populaire trend was om schoenen gemaakt van een soort doorzichtige kunststof te dragen. En dan moesten je voeten natuurlijk ook toonbaar zijn. Dat Doran nu nog altijd met die tekeningen rondloopt, verwondert me eigenlijk niet. Sommige schoonheidbehandelingen zijn nu eenmaal moeilijk ongedaan te maken. Geen enkele van onze klanten in de Garage hecht nog veel belang aan dingen zoals mode en make-up. Maar sommigen van hen dragen nog steeds de lichaamsversieringen die ze ooit lieten zetten. Ze hebben het geld niet meer om die te laten verwijderen, en daarom beschouwen ze het vooral als een soort van herinnering aan hun vroegere leven.

Een paar minuten blijven we zwijgend zitten. Waarschijnlijk wil Messalla hier wachten totdat hij helemaal zeker weet dat de vredebewakers hun zoektocht opgegeven hebben. De tunnels voor de goederentreinen zijn echt wel de laagste verdieping van het ondergrondse netwerk, dieper kunnen we niet gaan. En dankzij de informatie van Pollux weten we dat hier geen enkele vaste camera hangt. Deze spoorwegen worden gecontroleerd met de camera's die vooraan op de treinstellen gemonteerd zijn. Zelfs de avoxen komen hier enkel als het echt moet, dus die maatregel is ruim voldoende. Wat betekent dat dit best wel een goede plek is voor drie spionnen die van hun vlucht willen bekomen.

"Waarom heb je ons eigenlijk naar beneden gebracht?" vraagt Doran uiteindelijk. "Ik weet dat je niet dom bent, maar vroeg of laat moeten we toch terug omhoog?"

"Dat klopt," geeft Messalla meteen toe. "Maar jullie weten dat Plutarch en Fulvia daarover van mening verschillen. Zij zegt altijd dat je bij een vlucht door de tunnels best zo snel mogelijk naar boven gaat, omdat je dan op straat in de massa kan verdwijnen."

"Terwijl Plutarch blijft volhouden dat het soms juist beter is om naar beneden te vluchten. Omdat we hier het voordeel van onze terreinkennis hebben. En omdat de vredebewakers altijd een extra patrouillewagen sturen naar een wijk waar er problemen zijn," vul ik spontaan aan.

Ik zie dat Doran en Messalla een beetje moeten grinniken omdat ik Plutarch zo letterlijk kan citeren. Maar ik heb het hem al zo vaak horen herhalen in zijn discussies met Fulvia.

"Vraag me niet wie er gelijk heeft. Volgens mij hangt het toch ook een beetje van de situatie af," voeg ik er nog aan toe.

"Dat denk ik dus ook," antwoordt Messalla. "Mijn appartement ligt in een rustige woonwijk waar 's avonds weinig mensen op straat rondlopen. Ze zijn daar nu vast en zeker al aan het patrouilleren in de hoop om ons terug te vinden. Dat was eigenlijk de belangrijkste reden waarom ik deze keer het idee van Plutarch heb gevolgd. Maar er is nog iets," voegt hij er aan toe terwijl hij voorover buigt om één van zijn schoenveters weer stevig vast te strikken. "We zijn ergens rond kwart voor tien uit mijn flat vertrokken. De vredebewakers zullen dus denken dat we zo snel mogelijk naar boven zijn gegaan om op tijd uit de riolen te zijn. Ze weten niet dat we onze Holo's nog maar pas bijgewerkt hebben."

Bij het horen van de woorden 'kwart voor tien' slaat mijn hart een slag over. Om tien uur stipt schakelt men alle pods in en worden de ondergrondse tunnels levensgevaarlijk. Als het waarschuwingssignaal van onze Holo's is afgegaan terwijl we aan het rennen waren, dan hebben we het waarschijnlijk niet gehoord omdat we geen tijd hadden om daarop te letten. Snel werp ik een blik op mijn horloge. Vijf minuten over tien. We zitten in de val.

Even voel ik een vlaag van totale paniek, maar dan besef ik dat Messalla alweer gelijk heeft. De gegevens die nu in onze Holo's zitten, zijn amper een paar uur oud. In zo'n korte tijd kunnen er onmogelijk nieuwe tunnels of pods bijgemaakt zijn. Als we niet overhaast te werk gaan en het hologram goed lezen, dan lopen we eigenlijk helemaal geen gevaar. Zeker omdat de vredebewakers waarschijnlijk inderdaad denken dat we daarnet zo snel mogelijk richting straat zijn gegaan. Hier beneden zullen ze ons na tien uur 's avonds in ieder geval niet zo snel komen zoeken.

Messalla stelt voor om nog tot half elf te wachten voordat we aan de tocht naar buiten beginnen. Dan liggen alle avoxen zeker in hun slaapcompartimenten en is de kans heel klein dat we ondergronds nog iemand tegenkomen. Doran en ik gaan meteen akkoord. Ik zoek een wat gemakkelijkere houding en leun met gesloten ogen tegen de betonnen achterwand van de vluchtnis. Voor het eerst sinds Messalla vanuit zijn raam de arrestatiewagen zag staan, voel ik me eindelijk weer min of meer rustig worden. Een paar minuten lang blijven we zo zitten. Het enige wat ik hoor, is het geluid van onze ademhaling en het zachte geruis van het ventilatiesysteem.

"Waar ga je straks eigenlijk naartoe?" vraag Doran uiteindelijk aan Messalla. "Ik denk niet dat je nu nog terug naar je appartement kan. De vredebewakers zullen alles doorzoeken."

"Ze zullen niets vinden," antwoord Messalla, "zelfs niet in de geheime bergkast achter de spiegel in mijn slaapkamer. Ik heb nooit dingen van het Verzet in huis bewaard. Maar in plaats van de vredebewakers gewoon binnen te laten, zijn we allemaal door de riool gevlucht."

"Wat bewijst dat we schuldig zijn. Als je teruggaat, zullen ze je zeker arresteren."

"Dat wordt inderdaad onderduiken, vrees ik," zucht Messalla. "Fulvia is nu waarschijnlijk al onderweg naar het kantoor van Plutarch om hem te vertellen wat er gebeurd is. En als ze niet opdaagt omdat ze haar groepje toch opgepakt hebben - wat ik trouwens niet geloof, daar is ze veel te slim voor - dan zal hij ook wel snappen dat er iets mis is gegaan in mijn appartement."

"Dus?" dring ik aan.

"Plutarch en ik hebben duidelijke afspraken gemaakt toen ik akkoord ging om mijn flat als vergaderplaats te laten gebruiken," gaat Messalla verder. "Straks moet ik naar het grote park achter de Nocturna gaan. Daar zal een team klaarstaan dat me naar mijn onderduikadres zal brengen. Die mensen blijven minstens vier uur in de buurt, zodat ik genoeg tijd heb om te komen."

Dat is min of meer het antwoord dat ik had verwacht. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben voor elke persoon die in hun verzetsgroep zit een geheim adres buiten het Capitool voorzien, waar we heen kunnen als we ooit ontmaskerd worden. Ik weet dat ze ook voor mij zo'n verblijfplaats geregeld hebben. Al heb ik er geen idee van of die midden in de wildernis dan wel in één van de twaalf districten ligt. Om veiligheidsredenen mag niemand op voorhand zijn of haar eigen onderduikadres kennen. Gelukkig weten de vredebewakers niet wie er allemaal bij Messalla in het appartement was, en is hij dus de enige die vanavond uit het Capitool zal moeten vertrekken. Doran en ik kunnen gewoon blijven. Wij worden op dit moment nog nergens van verdacht.

"Heb je er enig idee van waar ze je naartoe zullen sturen?" Waarschijnlijk is het een zinloze vraag, maar ik ben gewoon te nieuwsgierig.

"Plutarch heeft me ooit verteld dat de rebellen zeker een paar mensen uit de tv-wereld kunnen gebruiken. Vorig jaar ben ik afgestudeerd als assistent-regisseur, dus misschien laat hij me nu wel naar district 13 gaan. Zodat ik daar tijdens de opstand mee kan helpen met het draaien en monteren van propagandafilmpjes."

"District 13? Dat is toch helemaal platgebombardeerd?"

Meteen nadat ik dat gezegd heb, slaat Messalla verschikt zijn hand voor zijn mond. Enkele seconden blijft het doodstil. Maar dan beseft Messalla dat hij toch een antwoord zal moeten geven.

"Aludra," vraagt hij ernstig, "hoe lang ben jij nu al lid van het Capitoolverzet?"

"Sinds eind augustus vorig jaar. Eens denken … ongeveer acht maanden en twee weken dus."

Opeens zie ik het verband, en vallen de puzzelstukjes op hun plaats.

"Is dat nu die geheime informatie waarvoor jullie mij altijd de kamer uitsturen?" gooi ik eruit. "Dat district 13 eigenlijk nog altijd bestaat?"

"Heel juist," geeft Messalla toe terwijl ik naast hem Doran zie knikken. "Ik was vergeten dat je nog net geen negen maanden in onze groep zit. Je doet je werk prima, en daardoor lijkt het voor mij soms alsof je al veel langer bij ons bent. Eigenlijk had ik nu dus nog niets mogen zeggen. Maar Fulvia zou het je over een tweetal weken hoe dan ook zelf uitgelegd hebben. District 13 bestaat inderdaad nog altijd. Het is zelfs nooit helemaal vernietigd geweest, en het is groter dan je zou denken."

Terwijl Doran en Messalla me uitgebreid over district 13 beginnen te vertellen, bedenk ik me dat deze vluchtnis misschien wel één van de meest toepasselijke plaatsen is voor een verhaal als dit. We zitten hier op het laagste niveau van het hele tunnelnetwerk. Tientallen meters diep onder de grond. De kelder van het Capitool, heeft Amalthea ooit grinnikend tegen me gezegd. De ideale plek dus om ingewijd te worden in wat waarschijnlijk het grootste geheim van de rebellen is. Niemand kan ons afluisteren, want camera's of microfoons hangen hier niet. Deze treintunnels zijn geen plek voor voetgangers, en daarom heeft men hier zelfs nergens pods gebouwd. Dat zou trouwens niet eens kunnen. Goederen voor de grote ondergrondse opslagplaatsen worden gewoonlijk 's nachts geleverd, zodat de bestelwagens vanaf zes uur 's ochtends alles naar hun definitieve eindbestemming kunnen brengen.

Het verhaal van Doran en Messalla is behoorlijk lang, en het komt voor mij allemaal als een totale verrassing. Tot nu toe heb ik - net als alle andere inwoners van Panem - altijd rotsvast geloofd dat district 13 op het einde van de Donkere Dagen totaal verwoest werd. De regering wilde een voorbeeld stellen, zo hebben we al in de lagere school geleerd, en onze hovercrafts bombardeerden 13 totdat er echt niets meer van overbleef.

Maar district 13 hield zich bezig met kernenergie. Blijkbaar is dat hun redding geweest. Doran vertelt me over de verovering van de militaire kernrakettenbasis door de rebellen, en het akkoord dat de regering van het Capitool daardoor moest aanvaarden. De deal was dat men het district en zijn inwoners met rust zou laten, op voorwaarde dat ze letterlijk en figuurlijk ondergronds zouden gaan leven.

Daarna krijg ik te horen hoe het er nu, vijfenzeventig jaar later, in district 13 aan toe gaat. De mensen hebben er geen honger en ze zijn veilig voor de Spelen. Maar daarmee houdt iedere vergelijking met het Capitool eigenlijk op. Het huidige 13 is zo goed als volledig onder het aardoppervlak gebouwd. Woonappartementen, boerderijen, scholen, ziekenhuizen, … alles ligt onder de grond. Daarmee vergeleken stelt ons tunnelnetwerk niet zo veel voor. Omdat het district geen contact meer heeft met de buitenwereld, voorziet het in zijn eigen voedsel- en energieproductie. Het is een volledig op zichzelf staande gemeenschap die geleid wordt door een president met de naam Alma Coin.

Volgens Doran en Messalla hebben zij en haar voorganger een behoorlijk streng regime geïnstalleerd. De bewoners van district 13 leven volgens een strak georganiseerd dagritme. Eten en kleding worden strikt gerantsoeneerd. Iedereen krijgt wat hij nodig heeft, maar ook niet meer dan dat. Eigenlijk lijkt het allemaal nogal op het beeld dat ik vroeger van de andere twaalf districten had. Een sober leven zonder luxe. Maar geen honger en geen echt onaanvaardbare armoede. Wanneer ik vraag of de Hongerspelen ook in district 13 op tv komen, schudt Doran het hoofd.

"Hun kinderen hoeven er gelukkig niet aan mee te doen. En als vijand van Snows regering is 13 natuurlijk zelf ook tegen de Spelen. Het enige wat ze daar ooit uitgezonden hebben, zijn een paar fragmenten waar Katniss en Peeta in voorkomen. Plutarch heeft die opnames zelf naar ginder gestuurd. Als we van district 13 onze bondgenoot willen maken, dan moeten ze ook daar weten wie de Spotgaai is."

Dat brengt ons meteen bij het belangrijkste wat Messalla en Doran mij te vertellen hebben. President Coin heeft het wapenarsenaal onderhouden en zelfs uitgebreid. Alle burgers die in goede gezondheid verkeren, hebben een heel aantal jaren dienstplicht. District 13 is een echte militaire grootmacht, die sterk genoeg is om de strijd met ons regeringsleger aan te gaan. Zonder hen kunnen we het Capitool van Snow nooit omverwerpen. Als we willen dat Panem een land wordt waar alle inwoners gelijk zijn en er geen kinderen sterven in de Spelen, dan hebben we de hulp van district 13 nodig. Zodra de Kwartskwelling afgelopen is en de revolutie kan beginnen, zullen Plutarch en Fulvia samen met de uit de arena gehaalde winnaars naar 13 vluchten. Van daaruit zullen ze de opstand tegen Snow en zijn regering leiden.

Het is een heleboel informatie die tegelijk op me afkomt, en we blijven een tijdje stil zodat ik de kans krijg om alles te verwerken. Ik had me al een paar keer afgevraagd hoe de rebellen in de districten ooit aan echte wapens moesten komen. Nu ken ik eindelijk het antwoord. Met de hulp van een district zoals 13 zullen onze kansen om deze oorlog te winnen inderdaad veel groter worden. Toch is er nog iets dat me op één of andere vage manier een beetje dwars blijft zitten. Toen Doran en Messalla spraken over het dagelijkse leven in 13 kreeg ik af en toe het gevoel dat ze zelf toch ook een paar twijfels hebben. Dat ze het allemaal misschien net iets te dictatoriaal vinden. Met dat dagrooster, die strikt afgewogen maaltijden en al die andere regeltjes. Maar ik weet dat ze dit waarschijnlijk niet zo snel openlijk aan mij zullen toegeven, en dat ik als lid van het Capitoolverzet eigenlijk heel blij moet zijn met een sterke bondgenoot als deze. Dus verdring ik mijn wantrouwige gedachten naar de achtergrond. Plutarch en Fulvia zullen ongetwijfeld wel weten waar ze mee bezig zijn. En district 13 is tegen de Hongerspelen, net als wij. Ze behandelen hun inwoners in ieder geval beter dan de regering van Snow doet met de bevolking in de andere twaalf districten.

"Fulvia zou het me binnenkort zelf wel verteld hebben. Maar toch ben ik blij dat ik jullie geheim nu al ken," zeg ik om de discussie af te ronden. "Ik geef eerlijk toe dat ik vreselijk nieuwsgierig was."

"Ben je altijd al geweest," antwoord Doran spontaan. "Anders zou je nooit bij de Garage of het Verzet beland zijn."

Messalla heeft moeite om zijn lach in te houden. Zelf moet ik er ook een beetje om grinniken. Doran bedoelt het niet negatief, en het is ook gewoon waar wat hij zegt.

Tot nu toe is het stil geweest in de tunnel - op ons gepraat en het zachte geruis van de ventilatie na - maar heel in de verte hoor ik een soort zwaar gedreun. We zwijgen een paar seconden terwijl het geluid steeds sterker lijkt te worden.

"Een trein," concludeert Messalla. "En hij rijdt deze kant uit."

Meteen besef ik dat hij het bij het rechte eind heeft. Daarstraks stonden de seinlichten allebei nog op rood. Maar hoe lang zijn we hier eigenlijk al? We blijven roerloos zitten, terwijl we de trein dichterbij horen komen. Mij is altijd verteld dat onze goederentreinen een stille motor hebben, en in de riolen of de Transfer hoor je ze inderdaad bijna niet wanneer ze een paar verdiepingen lager voorbijrijden. Maar nu liggen de sporen amper een paar meter bij ons vandaan. Het gedreun van de naderende trein vult de hele tunnel en ook de ijzeren rails beginnen een zoemend geluid te maken.

Met moeite onderdruk ik de neiging om op te springen en er vandoor te gaan. Het is veel enger dan ik dacht om in een smalle, doodlopende inham te zitten terwijl er een loodzware trein in je richting komt denderen. Maar met mijn verstand weet ik dat ik in deze vluchtnis volkomen veilig ben, en dat ik met wegrennen juist mijn eigen doodvonnis zal tekenen. Dus dwing ik mezelf om niet te bewegen. Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht tegen het felle licht wanneer ik om de hoek van de nis het schijnsel van de koplampen zie naderen. Dan komt de goederentrein ons met donderend geraas voorbij gereden. Het kan hoogstens een halve minuut duren. Maar het lijkt veel langer. Wanneer de laatste wagon ons passeert en ik het geluid in de verte hoor wegsterven, haal ik opgelucht adem.

Messalla komt overeind en schakelt zijn Holo weer in.

"We kunnen best nu vertrekken," fluistert hij zachtjes. "Amalthea zegt dat er nooit twee treinen vlak na elkaar komen. En het is al na half elf."

We sluipen alle drie voorzichtig de inham uit en keren over de sporen terug naar de verticale ladder waarlangs we gekomen zijn. Doran hinkt gelukkig helemaal niet zo erg meer. Blijkbaar heeft de rustpauze geholpen. Messalla gaat voorop terwijl hij aandachtig de Holo leest. De tunnels zijn volledig verlaten, alle avoxen liggen nu in hun slaapcompartimenten. We hoeven ons nu dus niet meer te haasten. En dat is maar goed ook, want alle pods zijn op dit moment ingeschakeld. Als we er per ongeluk één activeren, dan zijn we er geweest.

Maar dat gebeurt niet. Messalla's reputatie van goede kaartlezer is meer dan terecht. Ik denk dat alleen Pollux het nog beter kan. Die heeft zo lang als rioolarbeider gewerkt dat niemand aan zijn ervaring kan tippen. Als we in groep door de tunnels gaan en Pollux is erbij, dan neemt hij altijd de leiding. Het is zelfs grotendeels aan hem te danken dat Fulvia ons tijdens de spionnenopleiding zo veel kon vertellen over het ondergrondse netwerk.

Messalla leidt Doran en mij veilig langs alle valstrikken die we tegenkomen. Toch voel ik me allesbehalve op mijn gemak tijdens de tocht naar boven. Het is best wel een akelig idee om te weten dat één verkeerde stap je het leven kan kosten. Terwijl we zorgvuldig alle op de Holo gemarkeerde punten ontwijken, begint er zich in mijn hoofd een vreemde gedachte te vormen. _Is dit nu wat de tributen voelen als ze in de arena zijn? Waar altijd en overal een tegenstander of een valstrik van de Spelmakers op de loer kan liggen? _Ik weet het niet zeker, maar om één of andere reden ben ik er van overtuigd dat ik er niet zo ver naast zit. Finnick heeft vorige zomer tegen me gezegd dat de arena de hel op aarde is. Iets wat ik nu nog beter begin te begrijpen. Als ik dagenlang aan één stuk door op mijn hoede zou moeten zijn zoals nu het geval is, dan zou ik kapot gaan van de stress. We praten niet veel tijdens onze tocht, al herhaalt Messalla een paar keer dat we erg voorzichtig moeten zijn.

"Ik heb absoluut geen zin om per ongeluk in een pod te belanden," zegt hij tegen mij en Doran wanneer we een zijgang moeten nemen omdat we niet verder rechtdoor kunnen. "Ik ken wel gezelligere plaatsen om te sterven dan hier onder de grond."

Daar kan ik Messalla natuurlijk geen ongelijk in geven. Sommige pods zijn niet meer dan een automatisch geweer dat afgaat, maar er zitten ook heel gemene valstrikken tussen. Een paar weken geleden zou er volgens Plutarch zelfs eentje gebouwd zijn die 'de vleesmolen' heet. De naam zegt wat mij betreft genoeg, en eigenlijk wil ik liever niet weten wat het precies is. Laat staan wat er gebeurt als je dat ding activeert. Gelukkig leert een snelle blik op Messalla's Holo me dat de vleesmolen hier een heel eind vandaan is. Het is al tien voor elf wanneer we eindelijk halt houden bij een ladder die rechtstreeks naar een klein zijstraatje in een buitenwijk leidt.

"Klimmen jullie hier maar naar buiten," stelt Messalla voor. "Ik ga nog een eind verder door de riool totdat ik bijna bij het park achter de Nocturna ben. Ik wil daar geraken zonder dat iemand mij ziet."

Dat is waar ook, hij kan niet meer terug naar zijn appartement. De vredebewakers hebben daar ongetwijfeld een hinderlaag gelegd. We zullen hier afscheid moeten nemen.

Doran en ik wensen Messalla het allerbeste toe in district 13 - als dat inderdaad zijn onderduikadres zou worden - en voegen er nog aan toe dat we elkaar na de revolutie hopelijk zo snel mogelijk weer terug zullen zien. Hijzelf belooft dat hij nog vaak aan mij en Doran zal denken, maar dat hij om veiligheidsredenen onze namen nooit luidop zal noemen tenzij het echt nodig is. Doran en ik blijven staan totdat Messalla bij de eerstvolgende kruising komt. Daar draait hij zich nog even naar ons om en maakt een gebaar van de rebellen - drie vingers in de lucht - waarna hij achter de hoek verdwijnt. Natuurlijk was dit geen definitief afscheid. Maar we weten alle drie dat het nog heel erg lang kan duren voordat we elkaar nog eens ontmoeten. Zodra Messalla weg is, klimmen Doran en ik het laatste stukje naar de begane grond.

We komen boven in een rustige straat van een buitenwijk. Op dit late uur is hier niemand te zien. Doran vraagt hoe ik nu thuis wil geraken en ik antwoord dat ik gewoon te voet naar het dichtstbijzijnde restaurant zal gaan om daar een taxi te bellen. Iets anders kan ik toch niet doen. We zitten hier behoorlijk ver van het Centrum en de Transfer is al lang gesloten. De shuttle die ons daarstraks bijna omver gereden heeft, was waarschijnlijk al onderweg naar zijn stelplaats voor de nacht.

Doran en ik zeggen elkaar gedag en gaan dan elk een andere kant op. Hij hoeft maar een tiental minuten te wandelen tot aan het station waar hij van een oude ventilatieschacht zijn slaapplek gemaakt heeft, en ik weet dat er amper drie straten hiervandaan een restaurant is dat pas sluit om één uur 's nachts. Tijdens de wandeling begin ik na te denken over wat ik straks aan mijn ouders moet vertellen als ik thuis kom. Ik zal minstens een uur later zijn dan we hadden afgesproken. Waarschijnlijk zelfs meer.

Hoewel de vermoeidheid stilaan toe begint te slaan, dwing ik mezelf om me op de vraag te concentreren. Fulvia heeft ons geleerd om bij een spionageopdracht altijd op voorhand zo goed mogelijk in te schatten wat er eventueel mis zou kunnen gaan. Zo kan je een paar goede uitvluchten achter de hand houden. Een snel ter plekke verzonnen smoes is zelden geloofwaardig. Uiteindelijk besluit ik om gewoon voort te bouwen op het excuus dat ik daarstraks gebruikt heb om vanavond de stad in te kunnen. De groepstaak die mijn klasgenoten en ik samen moesten maken. Ik zal gewoon zeggen dat de opdracht een stuk ingewikkelder was dan we gedacht hadden, en dat we daarom zo intensief bezig zijn geweest dat we de klok helemaal uit het oog verloren zijn. Een vrij simpele uitleg, maar volgens Plutarch zijn de eenvoudigste uitvluchten vaak de beste. Anders geraak je alleen maar verstrikt in je eigen leugens.

Zodra ik in het restaurant ben en een taxi gebeld heb, ga ik aan het tafeltje bij het raam zitten om te wachten. Ik zal nog een paar minuten geduld moeten hebben. Van die tijd maak ik gebruik om eens goed naar mijn rechterbeen te kijken. Tijdens de korte wandeling hierheen heb ik daar af en toe wat pijn gevoeld, en nu herinner ik me weer dat ik me bij onze vlucht door de riolen ergens aan gestoten heb. Met als resultaat een blauwe plek, vlak boven mijn knie. _Morgen meteen zalf kopen en de eerste paar dagen rokken dragen die over de knieën vallen, _zeg ik tegen mezelf. Ik wil niet dat mijn ouders dit zien. Een lange broek zou natuurlijk nog beter zijn. Maar omdat ik eigenlijk nooit broeken draag - behalve tijdens een arenavakantie of als het echt heel erg koud is - kan ik het beter gewoon bij jurken houden.

De taxi stopt voor de deur van het restaurant en ik haal alvast mijn portefeuille boven om op voorhand te betalen. Tijdens de rit naar huis heb ik moeite om mijn ogen open te houden. Toch weet ik dat ik straks niet zomaar meteen in slaap zal kunnen vallen, na wat er vanavond allemaal is gebeurd. De documentaire over de Olympische Spelen was veel interessanter dan ik gedacht had. Hopelijk wordt die op het Festival inderdaad een succes.

Tot vandaag had ik zelf nog nooit over de Olympische Spelen gehoord. Het enige wat ik kende was het 'Olympische bad' in Oceans World, het zwemcomplex waar mijn vriendinnen en ik af en toe naartoe gaan. Blijkbaar is dat gewoon de standaardnaam voor een zwembad van vijftig meter lang. We hebben ons heel af en toe weleens afgevraagd waar die rare naam vandaan kwam, maar zo belangrijk vonden we het nu ook weer niet. Pas nu weet ik na al die jaren eindelijk het antwoord. Meer zelfs, ik durf mijn hand er voor in het vuur te steken dat vrijwel niemand in het Capitool die naam snapt. Want noch op school, noch op tv zijn de Olympische Spelen ooit ter sprake gekomen. Misschien omdat andere mensen weleens dezelfde conclusies zouden kunnen trekken als ik daarstraks gedaan heb?

Maar wat me van vandaag het meest zal bijblijven, is toch wel het geheim dat Doran en Messalla me in de treintunnel verteld hebben. District 13 bestaat nog altijd, en hun president zal samen met Plutarch de opstand van de rebellen leiden.

* * *

**En daarmee is het Grote Geheim nu eindelijk aan het licht gekomen … onder andere daarom keek ik er heel erg naar uit om dit hoofdstuk te kunnen posten. Een aantal van mijn lezers hadden al gemerkt dat ik tot nu toe eigenlijk niets over district 13 geschreven had, en zij waren dus zeker in de juiste richting aan het denken! Hoe veel van jullie hadden eigenlijk al echt geraden dat het Grote Geheim inderdaad zou zijn dat district 13 nog altijd bestaat?**

**Oorspronkelijk waren hoofdstuk 12 en dit hoofdstuk gewoon samen één geheel. Maar toen bedacht ik me dat, als ik het inderdaad in één keer zo posten, het hele verhaal over de Olympische Spelen waarschijnlijk naar de achtergrond verdrongen zou worden door alles wat er daarna in de tunnels gebeurt. Daarom heb ik besloten om het op te splitsen in twee aparte hoofdstukken. Dat dit hoofdstuk uitgerekend het nummer 13 gekregen heeft, is dus gewoon toeval. Maar ik vind het zelf wel een heel leuk toeval!**

**Daarnaast wil ik nog even de titel verder uitleggen. Het is natuurlijk zo dat dit hoofdstuk zich bijna volledig onder de grond afspeelt, behalve het begin en het einde. Maar het woord 'ondergronds' verwijst voor mij ook naar district 13 - dat onder de grond is gebouwd - en naar het feit dat dit het grootste en belangrijkste geheim van het Capitoolverzet is: 'ondergrondse' informatie dus.**

**Mijn Tumblr is intussen ook nog eens bijgewerkt. **


	14. Een dag in de Garage

HOOFDSTUK 14: EEN DAG IN DE GARAGE

Zes zakken van elk tien gedroogde worsten, zes grote broden met een laag kaas die in de korst is meegebakken, en een hele lading erwten in blik. Dat is wat er in mijn boodschappenwagentje ligt wanneer ik achteraan in de rij klanten ga aanschuiven. Blijkbaar is het systeem dat al je aankopen tegelijk kan scannen defect, en moet iedereen dus langs een gewone kassa passeren.

Rondom mij zie ik nog een aantal personen met een volgeladen karretje. Sinds de geruchten over rellen in sommige districten ook het Capitool hebben bereikt, zijn heel wat mensen aan het hamsteren geslagen. Toen ik daarnet in de bakkerijafdeling het laatste kaasbrood in mijn wagentje legde, kreeg ik zelfs een veelbetekenende blik van een vrouw die blijkbaar net hetzelfde wou doen. Ze denkt vast dat al die broden in mijn eigen diepvriezer zullen verdwijnen. Schuldig voel ik me er niet over, want in de andere rekken van de bakkerijafdeling was er nog keuze genoeg. En ik weet dat wij deze broden nodig hebben.

Zelf ben ik niet bang voor een lege maag. Met een vader als de mijne ben ik zo ongeveer de laatste persoon in Panem die zich daar zorgen over moet maken. Maar de daklozen van de Garage leven vooral van de perfect eetbare overschotten die ze in afvalcontainers vinden. Nu veel mensen begonnen zijn met het aanleggen van een noodvoorraad - zoals de regering begin vorige maand op tv heeft aangeraden - wordt er duidelijk minder voedsel weggegooid. Vroeger kookten we in de Garage af en toe een warme maaltijd om het wat gezelliger te maken. Maar tegenwoordig doen we dat bijna elke dag.

Wanneer het mijn beurt is om te betalen en ik mijn portefeuille boven haal, kijkt de kassier nauwelijks op van mijn grote hoeveelheid aankopen. Waarschijnlijk weet hij niet eens dat ik de dochter van zijn grote baas ben. Dat is maar beter ook, want mijn vader mag natuurlijk niet weten dat ik vandaag hier ben geweest. Stel je voor dat hij zou ontdekken waar ik al dat eten naartoe heb gebracht.

Eenmaal buiten ga ik op mijn hurken zitten om mijn reiskoffer te nemen, die ik speciaal van thuis meegebracht heb. Hij ligt op zijn zijkant op het platform voor drinkbakken dat onderaan elk winkelwagentje zit. Even later zit alles in de tas en wandel ik naar het appartementsgebouw van Dennis en Alcyone. Gelukkig ligt dat amper drie straten verderop, want de zware tas begint al snel in mijn schouder te snijden. Ik ben blij als ik uiteindelijk voor de deur van flat nummer 303 sta en de zak naast mij kan neerzetten.

Alcyone, die daarnet de parlofoon opnam toen ik beneden in de hal aanbelde, laat me binnen. Ze gebaart dat ik mijn spullen naar de woonkamer mag brengen en gaat dan Dennis halen, die blijkbaar net in de keuken is. Wanneer hij de zak ziet staan, vraagt hij meteen wat ik deze keer heb gekocht.

"Brood, gedroogde worst en erwten," antwoord ik.

Meteen begint Dennis na te denken over de beste manier om al dat eten zo eerlijk mogelijk onder onze bezoekers te verdelen.

"Als we dat brood snijden, kunnen we iedereen boterhammen met worst meegeven. Samen met de eieren die ik vanochtend hard gekookt heb. Dan hebben ze morgenvroeg alvast een ontbijt."

"En de erwten?" wil Alcyone weten.

"We hebben hier thuis denk ik nog twee zakken rauwe wortelen liggen," gaat Dennis verder. "Ik stel voor dat we die straks in de Garage onder de erwten mengen. Dan kunnen we alles laten stoven voor het middageten van vandaag."

"Doen we," stemt Alcyone in. "Zullen we dan maar meteen vertrekken? Ik heb gisteren tegen iedereen gezegd dat we om drie uur in de namiddag zouden openen, en het is al twintig over twee."

Terwijl Alcyone in de voorraadkast naar de wortelen begint te zoeken, help ik Dennis om alle hardgekookte eieren uit de kookpot te halen. Eerst weten we niet goed waar we ze moeten laten. Maar dan kom ik op het idee om ze gewoon weer in hun kartonnen verpakkingsdoosjes te steken. Zo kunnen we ze dadelijk gewoon rechtstreeks op de achterbank zetten. Breken zullen ze nu toch niet meer doen. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik dat Dennis een klein plastieken zakje uit één van de keukenkastjes haalt. Maar Alcyone is duidelijk gehaast, dus misschien is dit niet het goede moment om te vragen wat erin zit. Ik kom er straks in de garagebox vanzelf wel achter.

Zodra alles klaar is, pakken we onze spullen en gaan we naar de parkeerruimte in de kelder van het gebouw. Terwijl we in de lift staan die ons naar beneden brengt, bedankt Dennis me nog een keer voor het eten dat ik heb gekocht.

"Graag gedaan, hoor," zeg ik. "Ik weet dat we het nodig hebben en ik krijg thuis genoeg zakgeld om het te kunnen betalen. Gisteren heb ik pap nog horen vertellen dat het in zijn winkels de laatste paar weken erg druk is." _Dus hoef ik me voorlopig helemaal geen zorgen te maken over mijn zakgeld, _denk ik bij mezelf. Al zou het misschien een beetje arrogant overkomen als ik dat nu op deze manier luidop zeg. Gelukkig hebben mijn ouders er nooit een gewoonte van gemaakt om te controleren waar ik mijn geld aan uitgeef. Ze vinden dat ik oud genoeg ben om dat zelf te beslissen.

Intussen is de lift aangekomen op de onderste verdieping. We tillen onze zakken met eten op en wandelen het korte stukje naar de auto. Gelukkig blijkt alles - ook de eieren - in de koffer te kunnen, zodat ik de hele achterbank voor mij alleen heb. Ik zet mijn handtas naast me neer terwijl Alcyone en Dennis vooraan instappen. Even later rijden we onder de ijzeren poort door, de straat op.

De rit naar de garagebox waar we deze week zitten - die van Dennis - duurt iets meer dan een half uur. Onderweg discussiëren Dennis en Alcyone met elkaar over de problemen die onze daklozen de laatste tijd hebben om aan eten te komen. Iets waar we ons allemaal wat zorgen over beginnen te maken. Want wie honger heeft, neemt meer risico's. Zoals de Ringweg naar het Centrum oversteken, bijvoorbeeld. In de Garage doen we wat we kunnen om de klanten te helpen. Al betwijfel ik soms of dat over een paar maanden nog wel genoeg zal zijn.

Ik wil wel meedoen aan het gesprek, maar ik weet dat het moeilijk is om met iemand te praten die op de achterbank zit en tegelijkertijd op het verkeer te letten. Dus blijf ik gewoon zwijgen terwijl ik door de raampjes naar buiten kijk. Al die gesprekken over maaltijden voor onze zwervers doen me denken aan de verhalen die zij me soms vertellen over hun nachtelijke bezoekjes aan de afvalcontainers van het Capitool. Toen ik nog maar pas in de Garage werkte, moest ik nog wennen aan het idee om eten uit een vuilbak te halen. Ook al was de allereerste dakloze die ik ooit ontmoette precies hetzelfde aan het doen. Maar intussen denk ik er toch wel anders over dan vroeger. Als je het een beetje handig aanpakt, is het eigenlijk lang niet zo onhygiënisch als het klinkt.

Vorige herfst ben ik uit nieuwsgierigheid zelfs een keer met Doran en Leandro mee gegaan toen ze 's avonds laat gingen _dumpster diven_ \- de term die zwervers gebruiken wanneer ze in vuilnisbakken op zoek gaan naar voedsel dat nog heel goed eetbaar is. Producten die bijna de vervaldatum op de verpakking bereikt hebben, bijvoorbeeld. Of appels en peren die gewoon wat gelig zijn in plaats van mooi groen. Tot voor kort zaten de afvalcontainers van supermarkten en restaurants vol met dat soort 'vuilnis'. Vroeger vond ik dat zelf niet zo erg, maar nu wel. Omdat ik zo al kan raden wat Finnick en andere districtsinwoners erover zouden zeggen. En precies daarom voelde ik me helemaal niet schuldig toen ik samen met mijn twee vrienden van de Garage op pad ging. Al hoopte ik wel vurig dat mijn ouders het nooit te weten zouden komen.

Terwijl Doran zich ergens verstopte om de straat in de gaten te houden, slopen Leandro en ik naar de grote ijzeren afvalbak die zo'n twintig meter verderop tegen de zijgevel van een winkel stond. Als je in groep gaat, blijft er altijd één persoon op wacht staan. Iets dat ze me vooraf hadden uitgelegd. Gewoonlijk is dat Doran zijn taak, omdat hij niet zo snel kan wegrennen als iemand met twee gezonde voeten. Bij onraad - een patrouille vredebewakers bijvoorbeeld - zou hij ons op tijd waarschuwen met het signaal dat we afgesproken hadden. Iets uit een vuilbak halen is geen diefstal en wettelijk gezien dus niet verboden. Maar alleen daklozen doen het, en die zijn hoe dan ook niet erg geliefd in het Capitool. Er zo snel mogelijk vandoor gaan is dus nog altijd het beste.

Ook al wist ik dat er in deze stad veel wordt weggegooid, toch was ik behoorlijk verbaasd toen Leandro het deksel van de container naar achteren schoof. De bak zat vol met dingen waarvan de verpakking nog niet eens beschadigd was. Leandro - die zelfs een klein zaklampje bij zich had - herhaalde nog een keer dat je altijd goed moet oppassen voor glasscherven en andere scherpe voorwerpen. Daarna doorzochten we samen de afvalbak. Het vlees lieten we liggen. Gehakt dat niet op de juiste temperatuur bewaard wordt, kan een paar uur later al bedorven zijn. De gesloten zak sandwiches - die de volgende dag gewoon een beetje hard zouden zijn - en de bussel wortels waarvan alleen het loof verslenst was, namen we wel mee. Net als de ongeopende fles frisdrank die amper twee dagen over datum bleek te zijn en dus nog wel een tijdje drinkbaar bleef. Al waarschuwde Leandro me wel dat je met zuiveldrankjes toch wat voorzichtiger moet zijn.

Met wat geluk kan je uit één enkele container soms genoeg eten voor vijf of zes personen halen, hadden Leandro en Doran me nog gezegd toen we met onze buit in een grote zak de straat verlieten. Bij een sierfontein aan een rond punt een eindje verderop bleven we even staan om onze handen, onderarmen en de gevonden spullen goed schoon te spoelen. Niet alles wat in een vuilbak ligt, is even proper. Maar al bij al waren Doran en Leandro toch tevreden met wat we die nacht verzameld hadden.

Niet te geloven dat supermarkten zoveel weggooien - ook al begint dat nu dus stilaan te minderen. Maar aan de andere kant, voor de daklozen is die verspilzucht natuurlijk een goede zaak. Waar zouden zij anders van moeten leven? Geld kunnen ze alleen krijgen door te bedelen, en in een stad als deze zal je daar beslist niet rijk van worden.

Toch blijf ik het zonde vinden, al dat eten in de vuilbak terwijl er volgens de verhalen die ik bij het Verzet hoor in de rest van Panem zo veel honger is. Later heb ik me zelfs een paar keer op eigen houtje aan dumpster diving gewaagd. Thuis kon ik met mijn vondsten natuurlijk niet aankomen, dus bracht ik alles naar de Garage. Dennis en Alcyone maken er niet echt een probleem van. Zolang ik altijd eerlijk zeg waar het vandaan komt en ik geen bedorven producten meeneem. Ze weten zelf ook wel dat onze klanten grotendeels van dit soort dingen leven. En ze waarderen het heel erg dat ik sinds de bekendmaking van de Kwartskwelling regelmatig ook eten bij me heb dat rechtstreeks uit de winkelrekken komt en dat ik zelf betaald heb. Zwervers mogen wat mij betreft ook wel eens een maaltijd krijgen die _niet_ uit een vuilbak is gehaald. Iets waar de andere vrijwilligers in de Garage het natuurlijk volledig mee eens zijn.

Drie weken geleden heb ik in een afvalpark ergens vlak bij de Ringweg mijn mooiste vangst tot nu toe gedaan. Een volle zak aardappelen van zeven kilo. Dat was echt een typisch voorbeeld van hoe het er hier in het Capitool aan toe gaat. Eén rot exemplaar en daarom moest heel de zak weg. Nadat ik hem uit de container gevist had, verborg ik hem ergens in de ventilatieschachten van het dichtstbijzijnde transferstation. Soms is het best wel handig om het tunnelnetwerk een beetje te kennen. De volgende ochtend al ben ik er mee naar de Garage gegaan. Mijn armen waren stijf toen ik eindelijk de box van Talitha binnen wandelde, maar toch ben ik blij dat ik het gedaan heb. Die dag kregen onze klanten voor het eerst sinds lang verse, warme aardappelpuree met groenten erdoor gemengd.

Ik schrik op uit mijn dagdroom wanneer Alcyone de motor van de auto afzet.

" Vijf voor drie. We zijn er dan toch nog op tijd geraakt."

"Parkeer voor de garagepoort hier vlak naast," suggereert Dennis. "De huurder van die box heeft vorige week zijn contract opgezegd, dus op dit moment staat ze toch leeg."

"Kunnen jullie misschien al uitstappen om alles naar binnen te dragen?" stelt Alcyone voor.

Terwijl Alcyone de auto een paar meter naar links verplaatst, maken Dennis en ik de poort van onze eigen box open. Het eten dat we meegenomen hebben, leggen we op de grote tafel in het midden van de ruimte. In de koelkast naast het kleine fornuis vind ik zelfs nog een halfvol pakje bakboter. Precies wat we nodig hebben om straks onze groetenmengeling gaar te stoven. Toen Dennis en Alcyone destijds met de Garage begonnen, hebben ze eerst en vooral een paar extra grote kookpotten gekocht. Die zullen we vandaag zeker kunnen gebruiken. Al is het nu nog iets te vroeg om het fornuis al aan te zetten.

Net wanneer ik begin met mijn kaasbroden in dikke plakken te snijden, komen de eerste klanten binnen. Doran natuurlijk, en even later ook Leandro, die in het gezelschap is van iemand die ik nog nooit eerder gezien heb. Blijkbaar een nieuwe klant. Dennis en Alcyone nemen het tweetal even apart. Hoewel ik best wel nieuwsgierig ben, vind ik het niet zo beleefd om me deze keer in de discussie te mengen. Voor veel mensen is het een behoorlijk grote stap om voor de allereerste keer naar de Garage te gaan. En dat zal voor deze man waarschijnlijk ook wel zo zijn. In het Capitool groei je toch altijd op met het idee dat je gefaald hebt als je op straat belandt. In plaats van mee te luisteren, sluit ik me aan bij een ander groepje dat net binnengekomen is en dat een gesprek voert over het 'hamsterprobleem' , zoals wij het intussen in de Garage zijn gaan noemen. Het duurt niet erg lang voordat ze rechtstreeks naar mijn mening vragen. Iedereen hier weet dat ik de dochter van een winkelketendirecteur ben.

"Mijn vader zegt dat de meeste winkels voorlopig nog genoeg magazijnvoorraden hebben," vertel ik. "Maar volgens hem zijn er toch al problemen geweest met de leveringen vanuit de districten. Ik heb hem gisteren aan de telefoon nog horen zeggend dat ze de situatie toch wat in de gaten moeten houden."

"En daarom worden er nu veel minder overschotten weggegooid," merkt de oudste man van het groepje terecht op.

"Dat zal er niet echt op verbeteren, vrees ik. Deze maand heeft mijn vader heel veel vissoep in blik verkocht. Gewoon omdat ze op tv zeiden dat het weer in district 4 nog steeds te slecht is om alle boten op zee te sturen."

"Vandaar dat ik de laatste tijd geen vissoep meer bij het afval heb gevonden," antwoordt iemand anders. "Jammer, want ik had die graag als avondeten."

"s Avonds? Eten jullie dat dan koud?" vraag ik een beetje verbaasd. Daklozen hebben uiteraard zelf geen keuken. En ik kan me eerlijk gezegd echt niet voorstellen dat iemand koude vissoep lekker vindt.

"Wij slapen met zijn vieren in het grote park achter die bekende discotheek, hoe heet ze ook alweer-"

"De Nocturna," vul ik aan.

"Juist, die bedoel ik. Er zijn genoeg lage struiken om onder te gaan liggen. Niemand ziet je en zelfs de regen komt er meestal niet echt door. Maar om op je vraag te antwoorden, we maken 's avonds vaak een klein vuurtje om ons eten op te warmen."

"Krijgen jullie dan geen last met de vredebewakers?"

"We zorgen er altijd voor dat de echte vlammen uit zijn voordat het donker wordt. De rest blijft nog lang genoeg nagloeien om ons eten toch nog een half uurtje warm te houden."

Dus zo doen sommige zwervers dat. Het blijft toch wel een vreemde gedachte. Thuis hebben wij een volledig uitgeruste moderne keuken, en nog geen tien kilometer verderop moet iemand anders op deze manier aan een warme maaltijd zien te geraken.

"Als ik binnenkort nog tips kan geven, dan laat ik zeker iets weten," beloof ik uiteindelijk.

Dat laatste doe ik tegenwoordig wel vaker. Af en toe krijgen supermarkten - ook die van Minerva - de voedselinspectie over de vloer voor een routinecontrole. Om een zo goed mogelijke indruk te maken, halen ze dan vooraf alles uit de rekken dat vijf dagen of minder van de vervaldatum verwijderd is. Op zo'n dag steken de afvalcontainers barstensvol met voedsel dat helemaal niet in de vuilnisbak thuishoort. Een buitenkas voor onze daklozen, en precies daarom geef ik soms de datum en plaats van een inspectiebezoek aan hen door. Niet te vaak natuurlijk, want het mag niet te veel gaan opvallen. Daar zouden de zwervers juist meer problemen door kunnen krijgen. En ik zeg er altijd nadrukkelijk bij dat ze steeds voorzichtig moeten blijven. Ik wil niet dat het winkelpersoneel vroeg of laat het verband gaat zien tussen hun bezoeken en die van de controleurs.

Net op dat moment wenkt Alcyone in mijn richting. Bijna iedereen die we vandaag verwacht hadden, is nu hier. Het wordt tijd om ons middagmaal klaar te maken. Na een kort overleg hebben we de taken onder elkaar verdeeld. Alcyone gaat snel met een vochtige keukenhanddoek over de tafel om ons werkvlak schoon te maken, en dan kunnen we aan de slag.

Samen met een paar anderen begin ik de wortels te schillen met één van de dunschillers die Dennis speciaal voor vandaag heeft meegebracht. Dat zat er dus in het zakje dat hij daarstraks vanuit zijn flat heeft meegenomen. Intussen neemt Doran een blikopener om de deksels van de blikken met erwten los te snijden. Maar al na het tweede blik vraagt hij of iemand met hem kan ruilen.

"Dit is een rechtshandige blikopener, en daar kan ik niet zo goed mee werken," geeft hij toe.

"Geen probleem," zeg ik meteen, "Ik zal het wel doen."

Even later zit Doran in mijn plaats wortels te schillen terwijl ik verder ga met de blikken. Soms vraag ik me af of hij vroeger op de bouwwerven ook last had van zijn linkshandigheid. Al denk ik eigenlijk van niet. In ieder geval heb ik hem daar nooit iets over horen zeggen. Een aantal bevolkingsonderzoeken van lang geleden tonen aan dat ongeveer tien procent van alle mensen linkshandig is, zo heeft mijn leraar biologie ons op school ooit verteld. Maar eerlijk gezegd heb ik de indruk dat het er in Panem nog minder zijn. Voor zo ver ik weet, komt het in mijn eigen familie nergens voor en heb ik zelfs nog nooit in de klas gezeten met iemand die links schrijft.

"Wat hebben jullie gisteren gegeten?" vraag ik terwijl ik het laatste blik open maak en alle dekseltjes bij elkaar op de hoek van de tafel leg.

"Spaghetti," antwoordt Doran. "Dat kan je gemakkelijk voor een grotere groep mensen maken. Je hebt er maar twee kookpotten voor nodig. Eén voor de pasta en de andere voor de saus."

"Gelukkig had Talitha drie pakken met kant-en-klare bolognaise meegenomen," vult Leandro aan. "Jammer dat ze er deze keer niet bij is."

"Dan ben ik stiekem toch blij dat ik pas vandaag kon komen," zeg ik. "Ik vind bijna alles lekker, behalve spaghetti. Ik blijf die slierten te glibberig vinden, ik kan er gewoon niets aan doen."

"Jij met je _lintwormen_ altijd," grinnikt Doran. "Maar jij kan tenminste nog kiezen wat je eet. Dat kunnen de meeste districtsinwoners helaas niet zeggen."

"Dat weet ik wel," zucht ik. "Natuurlijk mag ik als capitoolinwoner niet klagen. Maar spaghetti is echt wel het enige gerecht dat ik niet binnen krijg."

Ik scheur twee vellen keukenrol af om de scherpe metalen dekseltjes in te wikkelen en ga dan naar buiten om ze samen met de lege erwtenblikken in de vuilbak te gooien. Eigenlijk is het niet erg eerlijk van mij om zo negatief te doen over spaghetti. Zeker als je beseft hoeveel honger er in de armere districten is. Gelukkig doen ze er hier in de Garage niet moeilijk over als ik zoiets zeg. Echt overdreven kieskeurig ben ik niet wat eten en drinken betreft, iets dat Doran en de anderen ook wel weten. Maar als ik ooit de kans krijg om rebellen te ontmoeten die uit de districten komen, dan kan ik inderdaad beter mijn mond houden.

Wanneer ik terug binnen kom, zijn alle wortels geschild. Er liggen enkele keukenmessen klaar om ze in schijfjes te snijden. Dennis en Alcyone komen ons al snel helpen met dat saaie werkje, waardoor we flink opschieten. Hier in de Garage beginnen we tijdens het werk vaak al snel te praten over vanalles en nog wat. Zo gaat de tijd veel sneller voorbij. Het duurt dan ook niet lang voordat ons groepje druk in gesprek is.

"Wist je dat je vroeger niet al je doktersbezoeken en medicijnen helemaal zelf moest betalen?" hoor ik Dennis zeggen. "Een paar honderd jaar geleden hadden ze daar in heel wat landen een speciaal systeem voor. Mensen konden zich aansluiten bij een vereniging die hen hielp met ziektekosten. Ze moesten wel geld geven om lid te worden, maar die prijs was toch niet zo heel hoog. En in ruil daarvoor betaalde de vereniging bijna al je medische uitgaven gedeeltelijk terug. Een soort verzekering, zeg maar."

"Dus dan kon je ook voor een lange tijd ziek zijn zonder dat je daar een heleboel geld mee kwijt was?" vraag ik.

"Inderdaad," bevestigt Dennis. "Dat was het hele idee erachter. Mensen konden naar de dokter gaan en medicijnen halen, zonder dat ze zich al te veel zorgen moesten maken over de vraag of ze dat allemaal op tijd zouden kunnen betalen. Ik vind het dan ook heel erg jammer dat zoiets in Panem niet bestaat."

Terwijl we de laatste wortels fijnsnijden en alles onder de erwten mengen, blijft Dennis nog even doorpraten over de 'ziekteverzekering', zoals dat systeem blijkbaar heette. Tot vandaag had ik er nog nooit van gehoord. Hier in het Capitool betalen we inderdaad al onze medische behandelingen volledig uit eigen zak. Voor mij en mijn ouders is dat natuurlijk nooit een probleem geweest, en tot nu toe heb ik het altijd de normaalste zaak van de wereld gevonden. Als ik in de stad ga shoppen, is er toch ook niemand die mij daar geld voor teruggeeft? Maar een operatie of een verblijf in het ziekenhuis is natuurlijk wel wat belangrijker dan een nieuw jurkje. Misschien is een verzekering tegen ziekte toch niet zo vergezocht als het op het eerste zicht klinkt.

Al weet ik dat het idee in het Capitool weinig kans zou maken om ooit echt van de grond te komen. De meeste mensen hier vinden dat iedereen zijn eigen problemen moet oplossen en zelf zijn rekeningen moet kunnen betalen. Als je daar hulp van buitenaf voor nodig hebt, dan moet je de oorzaak daarvan bij jezelf zoeken. Laat staan dat de overheid mee zou helpen om een bezoekje aan de dokter te betalen. Het zou als profiteren gezien worden, misschien zelfs als onnodige bemoeizucht van de regering. Een paar jaar geleden zou ik het zelf ook een absurd idee hebben gevonden. Maar sinds ik bij de Garage werk, ben ik gaan inzien dat niet alle mensen hun persoonlijke problemen volledig aan zichzelf te danken hebben.

Zodra alle groenten gemengd zijn, houdt Doran de messen en dunschillers snel even onder het kraantje dat in de muur zit. Normaal gezien dient dat om je auto te wassen - er zit zelfs een afvoerroostertje onder - maar wij gebruiken het natuurlijk voor heel andere dingen. Zoals bestek schoon spoelen, bijvoorbeeld. Samen met Dennis zet ik een grote kookpot op het fornuisje. Terwijl we wachten totdat de boter gesmolten is, vraag ik hem nog een paar details over de ziekteverzekering. Want ergens interesseren zijn verhalen over wat hij de 'sociale zekerheid' noemt me wel.

Als je hem moet geloven, dan stelt het sociale stelsel van het Capitool eigenlijk niet veel voor. Zeker als je het gaat vergelijken met wat andere landen vroeger - een paar eeuwen geleden - ooit voor hun inwoners deden. Dennis lijkt erg veel te weten over dat soort dingen, dus ik ben er zeker van dat hij gelijk heeft. Erg ver hoef ik het trouwens niet te zoeken om dat te snappen. Onze Garage is de enige organisatie die echt moeite doet om de daklozen te helpen. En dat moeten we dan nog min of meer stiekem doen uit angst voor wat de rest van het Capitool over ons zou denken. De meeste mensen hier zijn zeker bereid om af en toe eens iets voor hun eigen vrienden en familie te doen. Maar ze liggen niet meteen wakker van de problemen van iemand die ze zelf toch niet kennen.

Dat verenigingen zoals onze Garage vroeger juist heel erg veel respect afdwongen, is iets wat ik me met de beste wil van de wereld niet kan voorstellen. Net als heel wat andere dingen waarover Dennis het soms heeft. Zoals het terugbetalen van medicijnen, of uitgebreide projecten die door de overheid georganiseerd werden om werklozen aan een baan te helpen. In de geschiedenislessen op school hoor je nochtans nooit iets over zulke dingen. Maar ik weiger te geloven dat Dennis tegen ons zou liegen. Misschien leren we er op school niets over omdat we op den duur weleens zouden kunnen beseffen wat we verloren hebben. Of zoek ik het nu wat te ver?

Toch is er nog iets dat ik niet helemaal goed begrijp. Misschien zou het wat negatief overkomen als ik erover begin. Maar anderzijds weet ik dat ik aan Dennis bijna alles kan vragen.

"Als ons sociaal systeem inderdaad zo zwak is als jij beweert, waarom zijn er dan niet meer daklozen? In het hele Capitool zijn er toch maar een stuk of driehonderd mensen die echt op straat leven?"

"Dat is inderdaad zo, Aludra. Ik zal proberen om het zo kort mogelijk uit te leggen. Slechte sociale voorzieningen worden pas een probleem wanneer je ze zelf nodig hebt. Bijvoorbeeld, ik heb altijd gezegd dat een werkloosheidsuitkering van zes weken eigenlijk veel te kort is. Als je niet onmiddellijk ander werk vindt, dan geraak je al snel in de schulden. Maar de meeste volwassenen in het Capitool hebben wel degelijk een baan, en zullen dus ook geen last hebben van die beperkte uitkering. Ons sociale systeem zou volgens mij inderdaad een stuk beter kunnen. Jammer genoeg vinden veel mensen dat niet zo belangrijk omdat ze zelf nog nooit echt zwaar in moeilijkheden geraakt zijn. Zo denk ik er in ieder geval over."

"Want zolang je een vast inkomen hebt en geen onverwacht grote uitgaven moet doen, is er eigenlijk niets aan de hand," vult iemand anders aan. "Ik denk dat iedereen die op straat leeft, heel goed kan zeggen hoe en wanneer het voor hem fout is gegaan."

"Voor mij was dat de dag dat ik op de bouwwerf verongelukte en kreupel werd," bevestigt Doran.

"En voor mij het moment waarop ik al mijn geld verloor met een mislukte weddenschap over Johanna Mason," voegt Leandro er aan toe. "Trouwens, sinds die geruchten over rellen in de districten begonnen zijn, geven de mensen minder uit aan luxeproducten en dure kleren. Dus in die sector zijn er al ontslagen gevallen. Zo stond het toch in de kranten, dacht ik. Hoe dan ook heb ik de indruk dat er stilaan meer zwervers zijn dan vroeger."

"Weten jullie wat _ik_ niet goed begrijp?" zegt iemand anders opeens. "Hier in het Capitool hebben we inderdaad altijd genoeg te eten. En op ons na kan iedereen in luxe leven. Maar wanneer je een interview met een tribuut of een winnaar hoort, dan lijken zij allemaal te denken dat elke capitoolinwoner zonder uitzondering stinkend rijk is. Dat deze stad een soort van, zeg maar, paradijs is waar de mensen nooit zorgen hebben. Laat staan dat er hier zwervers zouden zijn. Soms krijg ik het gevoel dat ze in de districten niet eens weten dat wij bestaan."

Het blijft even stil en zelfs Dennis lijkt deze keer niet meteen een antwoord klaar te hebben. Maar ik herinner me heel goed mijn nacht met Finnick, toen ik net zestien geworden was. Hij bleek inderdaad nog nooit gehoord te hebben over daklozen in het Capitool en hij was heel verbaasd toen ik het aan hem vertelde. Ons idee was dat de regering het met opzet verborgen houdt voor de districten. Om er voor te zorgen dat zij het Capitool als onaantastbaar zouden zien, en dus niet in opstand zouden durven komen. Finnick ging zelfs zo ver om te beweren dat men daklozen met alle middelen uit het Stadscentrum weert uit angst dat de districtsinwoners hen per ongeluk op tv zouden zien. Die avond al had ik het gevoel dat we er waarschijnlijk niet zo heel ver naast zaten. En sindsdien - met al mijn ervaring in het Capitoolverzet - ben ik er alleen maar sterker van overtuigd geraakt dat Finnick en ik over heel de lijn gelijk hadden.

Terwijl we alvast een aantal extra stoelen rond de tafel schuiven, vertel ik de anderen in het kort over het gesprek tussen mij en Finnick. Ik had hier in de Garage nog nooit eerder over mijn verjaardagscadeau gesproken. Al zie ik niet echt een reden om het nu nog langer te verzwijgen. Zodra ik uitverteld ben, is iedereen het erover eens dat de redenering van mij en Finnick waarschijnlijk helemaal juist is. Maar daarna verandert Dennis nogal plots van onderwerp. Misschien vindt hij dat het gesprek te dicht in de buurt van rebellenzaken begint te komen. Hij en Alcyone willen nog steeds niet dat we daar in de Garage over spreken.

Intussen zijn de groenten gaar geworden. We scheppen allemaal een portie op ons bord. Het duurt niet lang voordat Alcyone, die zelf achteraan in de rij was gaan aanschuiven, het laatste restje uit de pot schraapt. Naast de koelkast blijken twee volle flessen spuitwater te staan. Dus daarom had Dennis vooraf gezegd dat ik deze keer geen drank moest kopen. Doran heeft op weg naar hier blijkbaar nog een ongeopend potje mayonaise uit de vuilbak van een restaurant gevist, waardoor we ook nog eens saus bij onze groenten hebben. Wanneer hij zijn vondst uit zijn jaszak haalt, volgt er zelfs een kort applausje.

Tijdens het eten praten we over een heleboel verschillende dingen. Niet alleen over de zaken die ons zorgen baren, zoals de Kwartskwelling en het hamsterprobleem. Maar ook over gewone, dagdagelijkse nieuwtjes. Doran en Leandro willen allebei mijn nieuwe handtas van dichterbij bekijken. Niet omdat ze bijzonder in mode geïnteresseerd zijn, maar vanwege de foto op de buitenkant van de tas. Een eindje buiten het Centrum ken ik een winkel waar je tegen betaling allerlei zelfgekozen afbeeldingen op stof of leer kan laten drukken. Een leuke manier om kleding en accessoires een persoonlijk tintje te geven. Op mijn nieuwe handtas prijkt nu een grote foto van mijzelf en Merope, die genomen is kort nadat ze haar gezichtstatoeages had laten zetten. Daarna toon ik de anderen ook nog mijn pas gelakte teennagels met oranje en geel bloemetjesmotief. Vandaag hebben we voor het eerst dit jaar echt warm, zomers weer - we zijn dan ook al half mei - en dat vond ik een goede gelegenheid om het paar open sandalen dat ik onlangs gekocht heb eens aan te trekken.

Eigenlijk is het jammer dat er aan tafel te weinig plaats is voor iedereen, zodat we niet allemaal tegelijk kunnen eten wanneer we een wat grotere groep klanten hebben. In deze box is er gewoon niet genoeg ruimte om meerdere tafels naast elkaar te zetten. Een stuk of vier, vijf mensen staat met een vol bord in de hand te wachten totdat de eersten klaar zijn. Even later zijn er ook voor hen stoelen vrij en kunnen ze aan hun middageten beginnen, terwijl sommige bezoekers alweer uit de box vertrekken. Eerlijk gezegd zou ik het gezelliger vinden als iedereen gewoon tot het sluitingsuur bleef. En hoewel veel van onze klanten dat gewoonlijk inderdaad doen, zijn er ook altijd een paar die vroeger weggaan. Vaak zijn dat nieuwelingen die nog maar enkele weken dakloos zijn en zich misschien nog niet echt helemaal thuis voelen tussen hun lotgenoten. Of misschien willen ze gewoon wat meer tijd om in de straten te bedelen, zodat ze vanavond toch een paar centen extra hebben.

Zodra ik mijn bord leeg heb, laat ik weten dat ik naar het toilet wil. Een echte WC is hier helaas niet - een garagebox is eigenlijk niet bedoeld als ontmoetingsruimte - dus ik zal even naar buiten moeten gaan. Gelukkig is dit de allerlaatste box van deze rij en is er tussen de zijgevel en de betonnen grensomheining van het parkeerterrein nog een smalle, doodlopende nis van hooguit een meter breed. Met helemaal aan het einde een klein rioolroostertje waar je in een noodgeval wel boven kan neerhurken. Zelf plas ik veel liever in het braakliggende veldje achter Alcyone's box. Maar vandaag zal ik het hiermee moeten doen.

Ik schuif het gordijn dat voor de garagepoort hangt opzij en stap naar buiten terwijl ik nog eens een blik op de lucht werp. Die is nog steeds even diepblauw als daarstraks. Er is geen wolkje te zien. De plaatselijke regenbuien waar we volgens het weerbericht van gisteren kans op hadden, laten blijkbaar toch nog even op zich wachten. Ik doe nog een stap naar voren en hoor onder mijn rechtervoet iets kraken. Wanneer ik de glasscherven zie die vlak bij mijn blote tenen op de grond liggen, haal ik snel mijn been weer naar achteren. Die waren er daarstraks nog niet, daar ben ik echt wel zeker van. Ik kijk nog eens aandachtig naar beneden. Pas nu zie ik wat er eigenlijk voor mijn voeten ligt. Dit moet ik zo meteen even aan de anderen vertellen, al wil ik eerst plassen.

"Er ligt een kapotte fles wodka voor de ingang," zeg ik wanneer ik een paar minuten later het gordijn weer achter mijn rug laat dichtvallen.

"Ben je met je sandalen in de scherven getrapt?" vraagt Dennis onmiddellijk.

"Ik heb me niet gesneden, hoor. Kijk maar," antwoord ik terwijl ik mijn rechtervoet optil en met gespreide tenen naar voren steek.

"Maar dat had wel gekund," gaat Dennis verder, "en jullie weten allemaal dat Alcyone en ik geen alcohol in onze drie garageboxen willen. Dat hadden we samen in groep afgesproken."

"Omdat dronken mensen zichzelf of anderen in de problemen kunnen brengen," vult Alcyone aan. "Denk eraan dat ons werk bij veel mensen in het Capitool nog altijd moeilijk ligt. De verhuurder van deze garageboxen wil vast niet dat er dankzij ons op dit parkeerterrein dronken zwervers rondhangen."

"Het is hoe dan ook gevaarlijk om zomaar glas te laten rondslingeren," merkt Doran op.

Het valt mij meteen op dat de toon van het gesprek een stuk ernstiger is geworden dan een paar minuten geleden. Wat natuurlijk normaal is, want klachten van buurtbewoners kunnen we inderdaad best missen. Het verbod op alcohol is één van de weinige huisregels die we in de Garage hebben. Zelf drink ik af en toe graag een glaasje wijn, maar nooit hier.

"Hebben jullie een idee wie vandaag die fles meegebracht zou kunnen hebben?" vraag Dennis terwijl hij naar ons allemaal kijkt.

"Ik niet," antwoordt de vrouw die tegenover mij zit snel.

"Ik ook niet. Ik ben sinds daarstraks trouwens niet eens buiten de poort geweest."

"Het moet iemand geweest zijn die intussen alweer vertrokken is," redeneert Doran. "Er zijn daarstraks wel een paar mensen weggegaan."

Dennis trekt Alcyone mee naar een hoek van de garagebox en ze overleggen even op gedempte toon. Er hangt een ongemakkelijke stilte in ons groepje. Hopelijk kunnen we deze kwestie uitpraten zonder dat er ruzie van komt.

"Voor deze keer zullen we het hier bij laten," zegt Dennis uiteindelijk tegen ons. "Degene die het gedaan heeft, is waarschijnlijk inderdaad al weg en ik wil ook niet dat iedereen elkaar gaat beschuldigen. Maar als zoiets nog eens gebeurt, dan zullen we er wel iets aan moeten doen. Alcohol meebrengen is tegen de afspraak die we samen gemaakt hadden. En zoals ik daarnet al zei, Aludra had zich kunnen snijden aan de glasscherven. Mocht iemand van onze klanten een probleem hebben met drank, dan willen we als Garage natuurlijk wel naar zijn of haar verhaal luisteren. Al kunnen Alcyone en ik niet beloven dat we ook echt de juiste hulp kunnen geven."

Het blijf even stil. Dennis klonk daarnet strenger dan ik van hem gewend ben. Maar hij heeft inderdaad gelijk. Je moet het voor klanten met een alcoholverslaving - of voor degenen die proberen te ontwennen - niet nog moeilijker maken dan het toch al is. Dat is nog steeds de belangrijkste reden waarom we in de Garage zo'n dingen niet mogen drinken. We maken zelfs nooit gerechten klaar waar alcohol in verwerkt zit.

"Kunnen jullie aan de vaste bezoekers die nu niet hier zijn doorgeven wat Dennis daarnet verteld heeft?" vraagt Alcyone nog. We knikken allemaal en beginnen de tafel af te ruimen. Gelukkig blijft de gespannen sfeer niet erg lang hangen, en vijf minuten later hebben we het alweer over iets anders.

"Ik zal die kapotte fles wel opruimen," zeg ik terwijl ik het vuilblik met handborstel neem dat aan een spijker in de muur hangt. Even later zit ik gehurkt voor de poort om de scherven bij elkaar te vegen. Hoewel we in de Garage met de laagste klasse van de maatschappij werken, gebeurt iets zoals dit eigenlijk niet zo heel erg vaak. Tot nu toe hebben we zelfs nog nooit echt zware incidenten gehad. Maar af en toe worden we toch geconfronteerd met de moeilijke situatie waarin onze klanten zitten. Het is natuurlijk niet zo dat _alle_ daklozen per definitie te veel drinken - dat is weer zo'n typisch cliché uit de kranten - maar bij hen komt het toch vaker voor dan bij de andere inwoners van het Capitool. Al stel ik me soms de vraag of je hen dat echt kan verwijten, gezien de manier waarop ze door vredebewakers en heel wat voorbijgangers behandeld worden. En dan nog. Doran, Rana en een paar anderen die ik vrij goed ken, hebben voor mij al lang bewezen dat daklozen eigenlijk gewoon mensen zoals wij zijn. De bezoekers van de Garage hebben mij intussen volledig aanvaard. Ook al behoor ik niet tot hun wereld. En ze hebben me al meerdere keren geholpen met mijn eigen problemen. Wie in de Garage werkt, krijgt weleens de minder mooie kanten van de zwerversgemeenschap te zien - zoals vandaag - maar toch heb ik nooit spijt gehad van mijn keuze. Ook al hoor ik soms minder leuke verhalen en is het helaas een feit dat sommige daklozen simpelweg niet geholpen _willen_ worden, of niet te vertrouwen zijn. Maar die laatste groep zien we nooit in de Garage. Dennis en Alcyone houden ze bewust weg, om moeilijkheden te vermijden. Een organisatie zoals de onze wordt al kritisch genoeg bekeken in het Capitool. Daarom sta ook ik nog altijd achter de regel dat je enkel in onze garageboxen binnen mag als je de eerste paar keren meegebracht wordt door een vaste klant. Zoals Doran destijds met mij gedaan heeft. En ook Leandro is toevallig net vandaag in het gezelschap van een nieuweling.

Terwijl ik het vuilblik ondersteboven boven de afvalbak houd en ik de glasscherven rinkelend naar beneden hoor vallen, neem ik me voor om te vragen wie hij is en waarom hij op straat leeft. Want dat heb ik eigenlijk nog niet gedaan, besef ik nu. Hoog tijd om dat recht te zetten. Anders gaat hij misschien denken dat het mij gewoon niets kan schelen.

Zodra ik weer in de box ben, stel ik zo snel mogelijk mijn vraag. Meteen voeg ik er aan toe dat hij niet méér hoeft te vertellen dan hij zelf kwijt wil. Dennis heeft me lang geleden al uitgelegd dat het voor veel zwervers moeilijk is om met een vreemde over zoiets te praten. Zeker wanneer die vreemde jong genoeg is om zijn of haar eigen dochter te kunnen zijn. Maar gelukkig blijkt Leandro's vriend er geen probleem van te maken om zijn verhaal met ons te delen.

"Ik zal het toch ooit eens moeten vertellen," zucht hij, waarna hij meteen van wal steekt. De volgende paar minuten luisteren ik en de anderen aandachtig naar wat hij te zeggen heeft.

Onze nieuwe bezoeker heet Lucius en is amper twaalf dagen geleden uit zijn flat gezet. Tot voor kort was hij journalist bij een krant - niet die waar mijn ouders op geabonneerd zijn. Blijkbaar heeft hij onlangs een kritische column geschreven over de derde Kwartskwelling. Daarin gaf hij vooral commentaar op het beeld van de voor altijd veilige winnaar dat nu aan diggelen ligt, en op het feit dat er drieëntwintig mensen zullen sterven die na al die jaren verrassend populair zijn bij heel wat inwoners van onze stad. Maar in een dictatuur is het altijd gevaarlijk om al te kritisch te zijn. En dat heeft Lucius al heel snel gemerkt.

De hoofdredacteur van de krant had de column niet persoonlijk kunnen nalezen omdat de deadline van de drukkerij bijna afliep toen Lucius zijn tekst inleverde. Maar achteraf kon hij er natuurlijk niet mee lachen. Veel te riskant voor de reputatie van zijn krant, en er doen zelfs geruchten de ronde over een boze telefoon van de Minister van Media en Communicatie. Lucius werd natuurlijk op staande voet ontslagen. Toen hij daardoor de huur van zijn flat niet onmiddellijk kon betalen en om uitstel vroeg, gebruikte zijn huisbaas dat als excuus om hem eruit te zetten. Niemand heeft graag een huurder die recent in opspraak gekomen is. Wat mij eigenlijk nog het meest verbaast, is dat die hoofdredacteur er zelf blijkbaar al bij al vrij goed vanaf gekomen is. De regering heeft aan zijn krant een schadevergoeding opgelegd, maar dat is dan ook alles.

"Waarschijnlijk heeft die man zelf genoeg geld en de juiste vrienden," suggereert Leandro.

Dat zou best weleens kunnen. In het Capitool worden er wel vaker delicate zaken op die manier opgelost. Ik ben zelf vaak genoeg bij feestjes van zakenlui geweest om de roddels te horen. In gedachten zie ik voor me hoe twee mannen in een duur restaurant zitten en er onder tafel een dikke bruine enveloppe van eigenaar verandert. Net zoals in het soort oude gangsterfilms waar mijn vader graag naar kijkt. Al zal dat beeld natuurlijk wel een beetje cliché zijn. Als deze zaak inderdaad is afgekocht, dan hebben ze het geld waarschijnlijk gewoon via elektronische bankrekeningen uitgewisseld. Dat kan volledig anoniem, zonder sporen na te laten.

"Ik blijf erbij dat Snow de populariteit van de winnaars onderschat," merkt Dennis op.

Rondom de tafel klinkt instemmend gemompel. Hier in de Garage zijn we allemaal tegen de Hongerspelen - ook Lucius is na het voorlezen van de kaart voor het eerst beginnen te twijfelen, geeft hij toe - dus onze mening is wel duidelijk. Maar dit jaar lijken er in het Capitool wel meer mensen te zijn die zich vragen stellen bij de inhoud van de Kwartskwelling. Precies zoals Dennis had voorspeld.

Nadat Lucius klaar is met zijn verhaal, herinnert Alcyone ons eraan dat het stilaan tijd wordt om te vertrekken. Maar eerst moeten we de garagebox nog opruimen. Een groepje van drie begint samen aan de afwas, terwijl ik de tafel met een natte doek schoonwrijf. Lucius vraagt of hij de vloer mag borstelen. Blijkbaar wil hij als nieuwkomer meteen een goede indruk maken, wat ik ergens wel kan begrijpen. Ik neem hem even mee naar buiten om te tonen in welke afvalbak hij het bijeen geveegde vuil kan gooien. Al heb ik de indruk dat hij mijn aanwezigheid in de groep nogal eigenaardig lijkt te vinden. Alsof hij niet goed begrijpt waarom een jong meisje uit een rijk gezin hier vrijwillig wil komen helpen. Zonder het incident in de Transfer - toen ik net twaalf geworden was - zou ik inderdaad nooit bij de Garage beland zijn. Het is juist dankzij die nare herinnering dat ik voorbij de clichés ben gaan denken. Maar ook voor mij wordt het nu echt tijd om te gaan. Anders zullen mijn ouders zich misschien afvragen waar ik blijf. Lucius zal tot een volgende keer moeten wachten om mijn verhaal te horen.

Wanneer Dennis de poort sluit en Alcyone me zegt dat ik opnieuw met hen mee kan rijden, antwoord ik dat ik deze keer liever met de shuttle naar huis wil. Gisteren is bij één van mijn lievelingsschoenen de veter doormidden gebroken. Eén halte voor de plaats waar ik normaal gezien uitstap, is er een grote schoenenwinkel waar ik zeker een nieuw exemplaar in de juiste kleur zal vinden. Het laatste stukje zal ik dan wel te voet doen.

Even later ben ik in mijn eentje op weg naar het eindstation van de transferlijn. Tijdens de tien minuten durende wandeling begin ik weer te piekeren over het hamsterprobleem. Tot nu toe is het leven in het Capitool grotendeels zijn gewone gang gegaan, zelfs met al die onrust in de districten. Maar de gevolgen van de rellen beginnen nu ook hier stilaan duidelijk voelbaar te worden. Voor de eerste keer sinds ik bij het Verzet zit, denk ik wat dieper na over de vraag hoe dit allemaal zal eindigen. Als Plutarchs revolutie inderdaad een echte oorlog wordt, dan zullen er ongetwijfeld doden vallen. Zeker als die oorlog langer duurt dan verwacht. En wie zegt dan de rebellen als winnaars uit de strijd komen? Maar anderzijds hebben we met district 13 een sterke bondgenoot die de gevechten misschien snel zou kunnen beslissen. En hoe je het ook draait of keert: zoals Panem nu in elkaar steekt, kan het inderdaad niet verder.

Daarom ben ik er nog altijd volledig van overtuigd dat ik destijds de juiste keuze gemaakt heb door me bij het Verzet aan te melden. Ik wil in een land wonen waar kinderen en tieners zonder angst voor de Hongerspelen kunnen opgroeien. Waar een zeventienjarige met een manke voet een eerlijke kans krijgt om iets van zijn leven te maken. Een land waar organisaties zoals onze Garage hun werk gewoon in het openbaar kunnen doen, en waar de sociale voorzieningen uit de verhalen van Dennis misschien ooit opnieuw zullen bestaan - al was het maar gedeeltelijk.

Als de revolutie mij zo'n land kan geven, dan sta ik erachter.

* * *

**Dit hoofdstuk was opnieuw een soort van tussenhoofdstuk. Concreet gebeurt er niet zo enorm veel in, maar er zitten wel een paar ideeën in verwerkt die ik zelf belangrijk vind voor mijn verhaal en die later nog terug zullen komen. **

**Het gedeelte over dumpster diving heb ik voor een stuk gebaseerd op een artikel dat ik een paar jaar geleden in het Belgische tijdschrift Humo heb gelezen. Daarnaast heb ik ook nog eventjes rondgekeken op het internet. In tegenstelling tot het onderwerp 'spionagetechnieken' (waar ik gigantisch teleurgesteld was in de meeste zoekresultaten) kon ik over dumpster diving wel wat nuttige informatie vinden. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de waarschuwing voor glasscherven, de tip om een zaklamp mee te nemen en het advies om na afloop jezelf en je buit te wassen. Het idee dat zuivel niet altijd even betrouwbaar is, komt dan weer uit het eerder genoemde tijdschriftartikel. **

**Ook het incident met de fles sterkedrank heb ik niet helemaal zelf bedacht. Zoals jullie normaal gezien al weten, werk ik als vrijwilliger bij Poverello. Tijdens één van mijn werkdagen hebben we in de toiletruimte ooit effectief een kapotte fles wodka gevonden (ik heb de scherven toen nog zelf opgeruimd). Kort daarna ben ik op het idee gekomen om dit voorval in mijn verhaal te verwerken. Het is bij ons echt gebeurd, dus ik wist dat het een realistische scène zou zijn. Ik moet er wel bij zeggen dat de reactie van onze verantwoordelijke anders was dan die van Dennis: ik heb hem nooit rechtstreeks aan onze klanten horen vragen wie het gedaan had (en ik heb eigenlijk nooit geweten hoe hij de situatie achteraf aangepakt heeft). Anderzijds is het natuurlijk wel zo dat de Garage in moeilijkere omstandigheden moet werken dan Poverello, en dat de Garage niet op hulp van buitenaf kan rekenen. Dus misschien is het wel normaal dat ze de situatie anders opgelost hebben dan men in Poverello zou doen. Wat dan weer wel helemaal met de werkelijkheid klopt, is de regel dat er in de Garage geen alcohol gedronken wordt en dat het zelfs niet gebruikt wordt bij het klaarmaken van gerechten. Dit is in Poverello ook zo.**

**Tot slot nog een laatste opmerking: het brood met een laag kaas die in de korst is meegebakken, is iets dat ik rechtstreeks uit de boeken van Suzanne Collins heb gehaald. Zelf vind ik dit soort details altijd leuk om van mijn verhaal een echt canon-verhaal te maken. **


	15. Spelen voor het volk

HOOFDSTUK 15: SPELEN VOOR HET VOLK

"Hoe laat begint de avonduitzending ook alweer?" vraagt mijn vader.

"Om half acht," antwoordt mam. "We hebben dus nog ruim anderhalf uur," besluit ze terwijl ze haar mondhoeken afdept met een servetje en de met bladgoud versierde schaal aan mij doorgeeft. De toastjes die erop liggen, zijn perfect krokant gebakken en belegd met verse kaviaar. Terwijl dit eigenlijk nog maar ons voorgerecht is.

Het is al een hele tijd geleden dat we nog eens met zijn drieën uit eten zijn gegaan. Misschien is dat wel één van de redenen waarom mijn ouders dit dure restaurant hebben uitgekozen, naast het feit dat we hier op wandelafstand van Cinema Regina zitten. Daar zullen we vanavond gaan kijken naar een reeks van drie films die ik in het overzichtsboekje van het Festival heb teruggevonden. Tijdens het Documentairefestival heeft ieder wat groter café en elk bioscoopcomplex zijn eigen programma. Maar dankzij het boekje weet ik dat wij straks in zaal D moeten zijn voor de serie die ik graag wil zien. Mijn ouders hebben de keuze dit keer aan mij gelaten, want heel waarschijnlijk is deze avond mijn laatste echte ontspanning voordat de examenperiode van juni begint. En die zal voor mij meer dan zwaar genoeg zijn.

De afgelopen paar weken heb ik echt mijn best gedaan om goed te studeren. Toch blijft de combinatie van de school en het Capitoolverzet nog altijd behoorlijk zwaar. Zeker omdat ik weiger mijn bezoeken aan de Garage op te geven. Bij mijn laatste rapport had ik één tekort dat ik nu nog moet ophalen. Ook voor de vakken Wiskunde en Aardrijkskunde mag er eigenlijk niet al te veel meer fout gaan. Al hoop ik echt dat ik geen herexamens zal hebben. Dat zou ik wel jammer vinden - de zomer is er om je te amuseren - en ook mijn ouders zouden teleurgesteld zijn. Maar vanavond wil ik niet te veel aan school denken. Ik wil me nog één keer kunnen ontspannen. En tegelijk kan ik niet wachten op wat ik straks zal zien.

"Kan je het programma van zaal D nog eens voorlezen?" hoor ik mijn vader aan mam vragen.

"Eens kijken. Ze beginnen met een korte documentaire over het werk in de bouwsector. Daarna krijgen we één van de films die speciaal voor de Kwartskwelling gemaakt zijn. En we sluiten af met een nieuwe documentaire die '_Spelen voor het volk'_ heet. Er staat niet zo veel uitleg bij, maar ik neem aan dat die ook over de Hongerspelen gaat."

Ik hoor mijn vader instemmend mompelen terwijl hij het laatste toastje van de schaal neemt. De titel lijkt inderdaad naar de Hongerspelen te verwijzen. Maar ik weet wel beter. Dit is de film van het Capitoolverzet. Ook al heb ik hem natuurlijk al eens van begin tot einde gezien, toch wil ik het resultaat van ons werk heel graag eens op groot scherm bekijken. Eigenlijk wil ik vooral de reacties van het publiek horen, wanneer de rebellentekst wordt voorgelezen. Al zal ik daarvoor nog een paar uur geduld moeten hebben.

Ik leun achterover in mijn stoel en laat mijn blik door de zaal dwalen. Dit is één van de duurdere restaurants in het Capitool, en dat kan je goed merken aan de luxueuze inrichting. Fraai houtsnijwerk in de muren, kroonluchters aan het plafond en zware, mahoniehouten tafels op een brandschone parketvloer. Het verhaal doet de ronde dat de broer van de eigenaar jaren lang als vredebewaker gewerkt heeft in district 7. Dat zou me niet eens verbazen als je dit interieur bekijkt. In het midden van de zaal staat zelfs een fontein met een heleboel miniatuurboompjes aan de buitenkant van het waterbekken. Ik heb al een bediende met een gieter zien passeren, dus blijkbaar zijn het wel degelijk echte planten.

Ik draai mijn hoofd weer naar onze tafel wanneer ik hoor hoe de ober het lege dienblad wegneemt en een houten staandertje met drie openingen op het sneeuwwitte tafellaken zet. Twee daarvan zijn ingenomen door de peper- en zoutvaatjes. Het laatste vakje is leeg. Als je dat wil, dan kan je een klein flesje vomito bestellen om in dat derde hokje te zetten. Maar mijn ouders vragen er deze keer niet achter, en ikzelf uiteraard ook niet.

Ergens is het best wel bizar dat ik nu in zo'n duur restaurant zit, terwijl ik amper twee dagen geleden nog een maaltijd gedeeld heb met een groep daklozen. Hier komen alleen mensen uit de rijkere families. Alles gaat dan ook precies volgens de etiquette. Zachtjes praten kan, maar niet de luidruchtige gesprekken die we gewoonlijk in onze garagebox voeren tijdens het eten. Servies wisselen na elke gang is er ginder natuurlijk ook niet bij. Als er veel zwervers op bezoek komen, hebben we soms zelfs niet eens genoeg borden en glazen voor iedereen. Ik herinner me nog hoe Doran en ik eergisteren samen één glas gedeeld hebben. Moest ik hier het drankje van iemand anders nemen en zomaar aan mijn lippen zetten, dan zou ik meteen een reeks veelbetekenende blikken toegeworpen krijgen. Toch zou ik met geen mogelijk kunnen zeggen waar ik nu eigenlijk het liefste eet, in de Garage of hier. Talitha heeft het me ooit voor de grap gevraagd. Ik heb toen heel eerlijk geantwoord dat ik niet kon kiezen.

Terwijl we op de volgende gang wachten, begin ik afwezig te spelen met één van de onderleggertjes voor de glazen. Ik had het ding daarstraks uit het houdertje op de tafel gehaald omdat ik het eens van dichterbij wilde bekijken. In een 'gewoon' café zijn bierviltjes van een soort karton gemaakt. Maar in dit restaurant zijn ze, net als de rest van het interieur, van hout. In het midden is zelfs een gedetailleerde reliëftekening van een loofboom gedrukt. Ik wrijf zachtjes met mijn duimen over het ruwe oppervlak van het dunne, ronde schijfje en denk aan de documentaire die ik straks zal zien. Hopelijk gaat alles goed en zullen ze de film niet afbreken voordat de eindtekst volledig uitgezonden is. Dan komt er ineens een raar idee bij me op. Of het echt gaat werken, weet ik niet. Maar proberen kan natuurlijk altijd.

Net op dat moment zie ik de ober met onze drankjes uit de keukendeur komen. Hij loopt met vlugge stappen langs de tafels aan de andere kant van de zaal, en ik weet dat ik me zal moeten haasten. Ik neem het stapeltje onderleggertjes uit de houder en leg er voor ons allemaal eentje klaar. Vlak nadat ik het mijne op tafel gelegd heb, maak ik een verkeerde beweging waardoor ik alles uit mijn handen op de grond laat vallen. Snel duik ik onder de tafel op de houten schijfjes van de vloer op te rapen en ze met een verontschuldigende blik weer in het houdertje te steken. Gelukkig maken mijn ouders en de kelner er geen probleem van. Ik heb het niet met opzet gedaan, en ik ben tenminste zo beleefd geweest om ze alvast klaar te leggen toen onze drankjes eraan kwamen. Maar wat niemand gezien heeft, is dat ik stiekem een onderleggertje in één van mijn kniehoge laarzen heb laten glijden.

Niet lang nadat we onze drankjes gekregen hebben, volgt het hoofdgerecht. Een grote wildschotel met drie verschillende soorten gevogelte. Wild is ook hier in het Capitool één van de duurdere gerechten. Want in tegenstelling tot bijvoorbeeld koeien, varkens en kippen worden deze dieren niet in hokken gekweekt. Professionele jagers - met een officiële vergunning - schieten ze in een groot bos dat volledig binnen de grenzen van district 10 ligt. Anders zou het immers geen echt wild zijn. Geen enkel Capitoolrestaurant zou het dan onder die naam op de kaart mogen zetten.

Daarna krijgen als dessert nog een speciaal soort gebak dat enkel in dit restaurant geserveerd wordt. We hebben het deze keer bewust bij drie gangen gehouden, want mijn vader wil uiterlijk om tien over zeven vertrekken. Hij heeft er een enorme hekel aan om ergens te laat te komen. Dan ziet iedereen je naar binnen rennen terwijl je er al had moeten zijn en sta je mooi voor gek, zegt hij daar altijd over. En inderdaad, in de zakenwereld wordt te laat arriveren op een belangrijke vergadering als een grote fout gezien. Eén die je gegarandeerd op een heleboel geroddel komt te staan.

Zodra we de rekening ontvangen hebben en ook onze dessertbordjes afgeruimd zijn, legt mijn vader het geld op het bronzen schoteltje aan de rand van de tafel. Zo te zien heeft hij er een behoorlijk grote fooi bij gegeven. Als kind heb ik lang gedacht dat de traditie om fooien te betalen uitgevonden was om het personeel te bedanken. Maar eigenlijk is dat niet echt zo. Hier in het Capitool is het vooral een manier om aan iedereen te tonen dat je rijk genoeg bent om dat geld te kunnen missen.

De portier houdt de deur naar buiten voor ons open en we gaan meteen te voet op weg voor het korte stukje naar Cinema Regina. Tijdens de week van het Documentairefestival is het 's avonds altijd vrij druk op straat. Zoals gewoonlijk maken mam en ik er een soort spel van om elkaar de meest opvallend geklede voorbijgangers aan te wijzen.

"Kijk daar, iemand met permanente armbanden," zegt mijn moeder. Dat is de term die modejournalisten gebruiken voor juwelen die rechtstreeks in de huid geïmplanteerd zijn. Ik vind het wel mooi, maar aan de andere kant moet je dan altijd kleren kopen die bij je implantaten passen. Dus ik denk niet dat ik ze zelf ooit zou laten zetten. Twee straten verderop passeren we een groep meisjes die allemaal een van kleurige vogelveren gemaakte jurk dragen. Wanneer we enkele minuten later voor het gebouw van Cinema Regina staan, zien we een vrouw wiens haar zo ingewikkeld is opgemaakt dat haar kapsel nu een toren van minstens een halve meter hoog is.

"Hopelijk gaat die zo meteen niet vlak vóór ons zitten," fluister ik zachtjes tegen mam. Gelukkig haalt de vrouw net op dat moment een toegangsticket tevoorschijn waar een grote letter A op staat, terwijl wij in zaal D moeten zijn. De toegangsdeuren van het gebouw glijden open en we stappen naar binnen.

Cinema Regina is één van de grootste en oudste bioscoopcomplexen in het Capitool. Er zijn meer dan twintig zalen, allemaal uitgerust met moderne beeld- en geluidstechnologie. De centrale inkomhal heeft al heel wat keren als decor gediend voor de uitreiking van belangrijke televisie- en filmprijzen. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de jaarlijkse Award voor het Beste Omkaderingsprogramma bij de Hongerspelen, die vorige herfst gewonnen werd door het team dat - naar aanleiding van de truc met het vallende wespennest - een lange film over de effecten van bloedzoekerssteken had gemaakt. Nu, tijdens het Festival, worden er in elke zaal verschillende documentaireseries uitgezonden. Speciaal voor vanavond zijn er tegen de muren van de centrale hal lange tafels vol hapjes en drankjes neergezet. Zo kunnen alle bezoekers iets eten en drinken zonder dat ze minutenlang moeten aanschuiven aan de bar.

We zijn bijna een kwartier te vroeg, dus ik heb alle tijd om rustig een drankje te kiezen. Honger heb ik na ons restaurantbezoek natuurlijk niet meer. Uiteindelijk neem ik één van de glaasjes lycheesap die rondom een schotel vol gevulde tomaten staan en leun ik met mijn rug tegen één van de marmeren zuilen in het midden van de zaal. Betalen hoeft niet, alles is in de prijs van het toegangsticket inbegrepen. Onrechtstreeks verdien ik hier zelfs aan. Want dit sap is gemaakt door de exotische drankenproducent waar mijn vader een exclusiviteitscontract mee heeft gesloten. Zijn winkelketen is nu de enige die het mag verkopen. Waarschijnlijk hebben de mensen van Cinema Regina gewoon rechtstreeks een grote hoeveelheid aangekocht. Van mijn vader weet ik dat hij op dat soort massabestellingen doorgaans flink wat winst maakt. Misschien zie ik het resultaat daarvan uiteindelijk wel in de hoeveelheid zakgeld die ik krijg. Dan merk ik dat mam aan de andere kant van de hal druk naar me aan het wenken is. Blijkbaar is het stilaan tijd om richting zaal te vertrekken. Snel drink ik mijn glas leeg en even later volg ik mijn ouders naar boven.

Omdat een filmzaal altijd een afhellende vloer heeft, zijn de toegangsdeuren op de eerste verdieping. Net voordat we naar binnen gaan, zeg ik dat ik voor alle zekerheid toch nog even naar de WC wil. Gelukkig heeft elke zaal een aparte toiletruimte. Die ligt vlak naast de ingang. Ik sla een smalle gang in en loop naar de deur waar het silhouet van een figuurtje in een jurk op staat, pal tegenover de herentoiletten. Aan het einde van het doodlopende gangetje is er een derde deur met in grote letters het opschrift '_verboden toegang voor onbevoegden_'. Ik ben al vaak genoeg in dit bioscoopcomplex geweest om te weten dat daarachter de projectorkamer van zaal D ligt. Door het sleutelgat zie ik licht branden. Ze zijn nu vast volop bezig met het programmeren van de drie documentaires die hier vanavond op het witte doek zullen verschijnen. Ik kan maar beter opschieten.

Zodra er een toilet vrij is, doe ik snel waarvoor ik gekomen ben. Enkele ogenblikken later stap ik zo stil mogelijk de zaal binnen. De lichten zijn al gedoofd, maar de rood opgloeiende cijfertjes op de vloer wijzen me zonder al te veel problemen de weg naar onze gereserveerde plaatsen. Net wanneer ik me neerzet op de vrije stoel naast pap, verschijnt op het scherm de titel van de eerste documentaire. Het geroezemoes in de zaal valt stil en ik leun ontspannen achterover in mijn zetel.

Zoals mam daarstraks al in het programmaboekje gelezen heeft, beginnen we met een film over het werk in de bouwsector. Een deskundige commentaarstem vertelt ons met welke constructie je een hoge, smalle wolkenkrabber bestand kan maken tegen rukwinden en aardbevingen. Daarna leggen ze uit hoe de recent ontwikkelde techniek werkt waarmee je een pas gegoten fundering op zeer korte tijd volledig kan laten drogen zonder dat de kwaliteit van het beton eronder gaat lijden. Een snelle blik door de cinemazaal leert mij dat niet iedereen in het publiek deze documentaire interessant lijkt te vinden. Het groepje twee rijen voor ons zit druk met elkaar te fluisteren. Een aantal mensen verlaat zelfs de zaal om beneden nog iets te eten te gaan halen. Toch zit ik zelf geboeid te kijken. Doran - die nu ergens in de veertig is - heeft heel zijn volwassen leven als bouwvakker gewerkt. Sinds hij acht jaar geleden kreupel werd, kan hij dat natuurlijk niet meer. Ik vind het best wel interessant om te zien wat zijn baan nu eigenlijk precies inhield.

Het echt zware en vuile werk wordt meestal door avoxen gedaan, zo legt de commentaarstem uit. Maar toch zijn er op een werf ook altijd vakmensen nodig die alles in goede banen leiden. Dat klopt met wat Doran mij heeft verteld. Als ploegbaas moest hij een groep van zes of zeven mensen aansturen bij eenvoudige karweien, terwijl hij zelf de technisch moeilijkere zaken voor zijn rekening nam. Tot op die ene dag dat ze bij het bouwen van een nieuwe wolkenkrabber met een hijskraan zware, metalen steunbalken naar boven moesten takelen. Eén ervan was slecht vastgemaakt en viel naar beneden. Helaas hadden ze dat te laat gezien en stond Doran net op de verkeerde plek. De balk verbrijzelde de botten in zijn voet zodanig dat zelfs de chirurgen in het ziekenhuis er niet veel meer aan konden doen. Ze hebben het nog geprobeerd met een speciale operatie, maar helaas zonder succes. Dorans leven als bouwvakker was definitief voorbij.

Opeens herinner ik me weer wat Dennis vertelde over het systeem dat hij de 'ziekteverzekering' noemde. Ik dacht altijd dat Doran op straat beland is omdat hij na dat ongeval te lang werkloos is geweest - wat heel zeker in zijn nadeel was - maar misschien ligt het ook voor een deel aan de enorm dure operatie die hij helemaal uit eigen zak moest betalen. Ik heb me al een paar keer afgevraagd waarom hij nooit een kunstvoet gekregen heeft. Misschien had hij daar na die mislukte operatie ook geen geld meer voor? Een goede prothese kost meer dan je zou denken, zo heeft onze leraar biologie ooit eens verteld. Veel tijd om er verder over te piekeren krijg ik echter niet. Want zodra de film over de bouwsector afgelopen is, vragen mij ouders me om tijdens de pauze samen met hen naar de grote inkomhal te gaan voor een tweede drankje. Ik heb intussen weer dorst gekregen, dus ik ga mee.

In de centrale hal is het een gezellige drukte. Heel wat glazen en schalen zijn al leeg. De bedienden vullen de tafels regelmatig aan met nieuwe hapjes en drankjes. Mijn ouders blijven even staan om te praten met een man die pap blijkbaar kent vanuit de zakenwereld, maar hun gesprek interesseert me niet echt. Ik weet dat de pauze tussen twee films hooguit tien minuten duurt. Als ik tussendoor even naar de WC wil gaan, dan kan ik best opschieten. Snel neem ik weer de trap naar boven.

Hoewel elke zaal zijn eigen toiletruimtes heeft, staat er toch een hele rij mensen aan te schuiven. Gelukkig moet ik zelf niet echt heel dringend. Toch blijf ik geduldig wachten totdat ik aan de beurt ben. Want straks, tijdens de documentaire over de Olympische Spelen, heb ik andere dingen te doen. Wanneer ik eindelijk weer uit de toiletten kom, geeft mijn horloge aan dat de pauze bijna is afgelopen. Het loont nu de moeite niet meer om naar beneden te gaan. Dus keer ik terug naar de zaal en ga ik alvast op mijn plaats zitten. Mijn ouders zullen zo meteen wel hier zijn.

Mam heeft ons programmaboekje op haar stoel laten liggen. Uit verveling begin ik het te doorbladeren, op zoek naar het algemene overzicht van vandaag. Ik weet dat de documentaire van het Verzet op drie verschillende locaties in het Capitool uitgezonden zal worden. In een café in een buitenwijk, op een openluchtterras ergens in het Centrum en natuurlijk hier in Cinema Regina. Deze zaal is met vierhonderd plaatsen een stuk groter dan het café en het terras. Daarom heb ik deze plek uitgekozen toen mijn ouders mij vroegen waar ik vanavond heen wilde gaan. Ik zou graag zo veel mogelijk reacties uit het publiek horen. Nu dat moment stilaan dichterbij komt, begin ik toch wel wat zenuwachtig te worden. Hopelijk gaat alles zoals we het verwacht hadden.

Snel laat ik mijn blik over de tekst in het programmaboekje glijden, terwijl rondom mij de meeste mensen terugkeren naar hun plaatsen. Het verbaast me niet om te zien dat de drie uitzenduren van _'Spelen voor het volk'_ elkaar op zijn minst gedeeltelijk overlappen. Dat hebben Plutarch en Fulvia goed geregeld. Een documentaire als deze moet inderdaad overal tegelijkertijd op het scherm komen. Anders worden de latere vertoningen gewoon tegengehouden. En dat mag natuurlijk niet gebeuren.

Wanneer de zaallichten doven, geef ik het programmaboekje weer aan mijn moeder. Ze steekt het op de tast in haar handtas. De tweede documentaire van vanavond is blijkbaar speciaal ter gelegenheid van de derde Kwartskwelling gedraaid. Voor zo ver ik begrepen heb, zal het vooral over de winnaars gaan. Eerlijk gezegd hoop ik niet dat ze de meest memorabele finales nog eens gaan uitzenden. Het gevecht tussen de laatste twee tributen is vaak het meest brutale van allemaal. En hoewel ik dat een jaar geleden allemaal nog heel spannend vond, is er intussen veel te veel gebeurd om nog zo te kunnen redeneren. Maar zodra de film begint, blijkt het gelukkig om een informatieve documentaire te gaan.

De makers richten zich vooral op het verband tussen de bedrijfstak van een district en de kans dat één van hun tributen het uiteindelijk zal halen. Veel hangt af van het soort arena waarin de kandidaten terecht komen, zo legt de commentaarstem uit. District 4 heeft een enorme voorsprong als er in de arena rivieren of meren overgestoken moeten worden om bijvoorbeeld bij een voedselbron te geraken. Aan de andere kant hebben drie van de vier winnaars uit district 9 hun Spelen in een woestijngebied gewonnen. Iemand uit 9 weet doorgaans meer over het vinden en drinkbaar maken van water dan de andere tributen. Sommige vaardigheden, zoals plantenkennis, worden door veel mensen onderschat maar kunnen wel degelijk het verschil maken. Chaff - de winnaar uit 11 met één hand - is daar misschien wel het beste voorbeeld van.

De makers van de documentaire nemen zelfs de moeite om het verhaal achter zijn overwinning uitgebreid te bespreken. Ondanks mijn gevoelens voor de Hongerspelen merk ik dat ik geïnteresseerd zit te luisteren. Chaff heeft dertig jaar geleden deelgenomen, toen ik nog niet eens geboren was. Af en toe heb ik wel een paar fragmenten uit zijn Spelen op tv voorbij zien komen. Maar eigenlijk weet ik niet hoe hij precies gewonnen heeft.

Op dit moment zijn er nog maar twee mannelijke winnaars uit district 11 in leven. De kans is dus groot dat Chaff deze zomer weer naar de arena moet. Ook al klinkt het natuurlijk cynisch, ergens zou dat misschien zelfs geen slechte zaak zijn. Hij is al jaren lang goed bevriend met Haymitch uit district 12. Als de naam van Chaff inderdaad uit de boetebol komt, dan zal het waarschijnlijk niet zo moeilijk zijn om hem in ons rebellenplan te betrekken. Voor mij is dat voldoende reden om te willen weten wie deze man is en hoe hij zijn Hongerspelen overleefd heeft. Dus richt ik net als alle anderen in de zaal mijn aandacht op het scherm wanneer het hele verhaal nog eens van begin tot einde verteld wordt.

Zo te horen heeft Chaff de basis voor zijn overwinning eigenlijk al gelegd tijdens de voorbereidingsweek in het Capitool. Nog voor de start van de Spelen hadden hij en de jongen uit district 6 een pact gesloten. Toen er in de arena nog maar drie tributen over waren - Chaff, zijn bondgenoot en de jongen uit district 4 - kwam het tot een gevecht waarbij Chaff zijn hand verloor. Blijkbaar waren er toch een aantal kijkers met genoeg geld die nog steeds in hem geloofden. De zak bloed die als sponsorgift geschonken werd, redde zijn leven. Gelukkig zorgen de Spelmakers er altijd voor dat het tributenziekenhuis genoeg bloed in voorraad heeft. Het zou zeker niet de eerste keer zijn dat men de uiteindelijke winnaar een transfusie moet geven. En dankzij het universele kunstbloed dat een vijftigtal jaar geleden uitgevonden werd - geschikt voor alle mensen - is heel dat gedoe met bloedgroepen en rhesusfactoren overbodig geworden. Dat was vroeger wel anders, zo heeft onze biologieleraar ooit verteld.

In de arena zelf zijn er natuurlijk geen dokters. Maar de bondgenoot van Chaff kwam uit het district van de farmaceutische industrie. Hoewel niet alles strikt volgens de medische voorschriften gegaan is - probeer in een bos maar eens een volledig steriele omgeving te creëren - was de transfusie al bij al vrij goed gelukt. In ieder geval goed genoeg om niet meteen dood te gaan.

Toch leek het erop dat Chaff het hoogstens nog een paar dagen zou volhouden. De pijn en een beginnende infectie van de wonde hadden hem duidelijk verzwakt. Zijn bondgenoot kon niet veel meer doen dan Chaff op een veilige plaats verstoppen en in zijn eentje naar voedsel gaan zoeken. Toen de jongens uit 6 en 4 elkaar opnieuw tegenkwamen, maakte de Beroeps snel korte metten met zijn tegenstander. In district 4 waren de voorbereidingen voor het overwinningsfeest al begonnen. Maar met een laatste krachtinspanning slaagde Chaff er in om de giftige bladeren van een aan nachtschot verwante plant te verkruimelen en 's nachts onder het voedsel van zijn tegenstander te mengen terwijl die lag te slapen. Toen de jongen uit 4 de volgende dag aan zijn ontbijt begon, bezorgde Chaff district 11 de eerste overwinning in 17 jaar. De artsen in het tributenziekehuis hebben hem kunnen genezen van de ziekte die hij dankzij die primitieve bloedtransfusie had opgelopen. Maar zijn hand was natuurlijk niet meer te redden. Al mag het eigenlijk een wonder heten dat Chaff het allemaal overleefd heeft. Een verrassende ontknoping, zo besluiten de makers van de documentaire. En een prima voorbeeld van het verband tussen de bedrijfstak van een district en de kansen van hun tributen. Medische kennis uit 6 en plantenkennis uit 11 hebben hier voor de beslissing gezorgd.

"Die Spelen herinner ik me nog vrij goed," hoor ik pap zachtjes tegen ons fluisteren. "We dachten allemaal dat de jongen uit vier zou winnen, maar toen werd het toch nog Chaff. Al blijf ik een finale waarin de laatste twee tributen echt met elkaar vechten eigenlijk wel beter vinden."

Typisch mijn vader. Die wil natuurlijk weer dat het met een strijd op leven en dood eindigt. Wat misschien wel spannender is voor de kijkers in het Capitool, maar des te erger voor de families van de tributen. Niet dat pap daar ooit over na zal denken. En hij zou het ook maar vreemd vinden moest hij weten dat ik het sinds vorige zomer _wel_ op die manier ben gaan zien. Maar dit is natuurlijk niet het moment om dat tegen hem te zeggen. Waarschijnlijk doe ik dat zelfs nooit.

Zodra de tweede documentaire afgelopen is, komen een aantal mensen overeind om nog eens naar beneden te gaan. Mijn ouders en ik blijven deze keer gewoon zitten. De tweede pauze is altijd korter dan de eerste, en niemand van ons drieën heeft nu nog honger of dorst. Mam en pap praten nog even met elkaar over de Spelen van Chaff. Ik neem niet de moeite om mee te luisteren, want ik zit nu met mijn gedachten ergens anders. In mijn hoofd overloop ik nog een laatste keer het plannetje dat ik daarstraks tijdens het driegangenmenu in het restaurant heb bedacht. Of het echt zal werken, weet ik niet. Maar anderzijds kan er eigenlijk niet erg veel fout gaan. Ik ga het gewoon proberen.

Geduldig wacht ik totdat de laatste documentaire van deze avond begint. Ik kan toch pas in actie komen wanneer de uitzending al bezig is. Naast en voor mij zie ik hoe de mensen hun plaatsen weer opzoeken. Nu kan het niet lang meer duren.

De zaallichten doven en de vijf ringen van het Olympische logo vullen het scherm. De toeschouwers rondom ons kijken een beetje verbaasd. Ze hadden waarschijnlijk verwacht dat ook deze film over de Hongerspelen zou gaan, en er is natuurlijk niemand die dit symbool herkent. Na een drietal minuten - de inleiding over de Spelen bij de Romeinen en de Grieken is nog bezig - stoot ik pap zachtjes aan met mijn elleboog.

"Sorry, maar ik moet echt heel dringend naar de WC," fluister ik zo zacht mogelijk.

"Je bent daarstraks toch nog geweest?"

"Ik wilde wel, maar er stonden zo veel mensen aan te schuiven dat er geen tijd meer was. En ik kan echt niet langer wachten. Ik ben zo terug."

In het schemerdonker schuifel ik richting uitgang, terwijl ik mijn best doe om de rest van de zaal zo weinig mogelijk te storen. Natuurlijk wil ik heel graag weten wat de anderen van onze documentaire zullen vinden, maar hij is nog maar net begonnen. En het echt interessante gedeelte komt straks pas. Dan zal ik meer dan genoeg kansen krijgen om de reacties in het publiek te zien. Nu is het tijd om mijn idee uit te voeren.

Wanneer ik de deur van zaal D zachtjes achter mij sluit, zie ik net een medewerker van het bioscoopcomplex uit het gangetje naast de ingang komen. Die is waarschijnlijk net klaar met het afstellen van de digitale apparatuur. Normaal gezien zal de projectorkamer van onze zaal nu onbemand blijven tot het einde van de voorstelling, want alles werkt volautomatisch. Dit is het moment waarop ik heb gewacht.

Snel glip ik de damestoiletten in. Die zijn nu leeg. Iedereen zit in de zaal. Gelukkig hoef ik niet echt te plassen, want ik heb geen tijd te verliezen. Hoe langer je treuzelt, hoe groter de kans om betrapt te worden. Voor alle veiligheid sluit ik mezelf op in één van de toilethokjes. Dan laat ik mijn hand in mijn laars glijden en haal ik het onderleggertje tevoorschijn dat ik uit het restaurant heb meegenomen.

Het hout is amper een paar millimeter dik. Toch moet ik met mijn beide handen wat kracht zetten om het ronde schijfje eerst in tweeën en daarna in vieren te breken. Uit de scherven kies ik een klein, driehoekig stukje dat me geschikt lijkt voor wat ik wil doen. Nu moet ik alleen de rest nog zien kwijt te geraken. Even overweeg ik om alles gewoon door te spoelen. Maar ik weet dat de WC dan bijna zeker verstopt zal zijn. Dan valt mijn oog op de vuilnisbak voor gebruikte tampons en maandverbanden. Dom van mij om daar niet eerder aan te denken. Niemand zal de inhoud van die bak doorzoeken.

Terwijl ik het stukje hout in mijn linkerhandpalm klem, maak ik met mijn andere hand snel één van mijn oorbellen los. Die zijn bijna tien centimeter lang en eindigen in een dunne, vlijmscherpe punt. Hoewel ik daarstraks thuis geen speciale plannen had voor vanavond, ben ik nu blij dat ik uitgerekend dit paar heb gekozen. Ik wacht enkele seconden om te luisteren of de kust nog steeds veilig is. Maar alles blijft stil.

Naast de toegangsdeur van de damestoiletten zit de wastafel, met twee lavabo's. Ik houd de scherf onder één van de kranen totdat het hout helemaal doorweekt is. Handen drogen doe ik later wel. Nu moet ik vooral snel zijn. Ik stap de WC-ruimte uit, het verlaten gangetje in. Tijdens mijn vorige toiletbezoek heb ik al nagekeken of er hier ergens camera's hangen, en dat is niet zo. Des te beter.

Voor de projectorkamer blijf ik staan. De deur met het opschrift '_verboden toegang voor onbevoegden_' zit stevig op slot. Dat had ik wel verwacht, maar voor mij maakt het niets uit. Ik hoef helemaal niet binnen te zijn. Ik wil enkel bereiken dat het personeel van Cinema Regina ook niet zo snel binnen zal geraken om de uitzending stil te leggen zodra ze snappen wat voor documentaire dit eigenlijk is.

Ik ga op mijn hurken zitten en schuif het stukje hout zo ver mogelijk in de kier tussen de deur en de vloer. Met de punt van de oorbel duw ik een paar keer tegen de scherf totdat ze echt helemaal onder de deur zit en niet meer te zien is. Daarna kom ik rustig overeind en wandel ik terug naar zaal D, terwijl ik mijn oorbel weer vast maak. Nat hout gaat na een paar minuten zwellen, zo is mij altijd verteld. Met een beetje geluk zal de deur straks klemmen wanneer ze onze documentaire af willen zetten. Ik denk niet dat we hier meer dan tien of vijftien seconden mee zullen winnen. Maar dan kan volstaan om de rebellentekst volledig - of toch bijna volledig - uitgezonden te krijgen.

Wanneer ik de zaal weer binnen kom, is het gedeelte over de Moderne Olympische Spelen uit de twintigste en eenentwintigste eeuw al begonnen. Ook deze beelden ken ik natuurlijk al. Toch loont het de moeite om ze nog eens opnieuw te zien. Toen Fulvia ons de documentaire toonde, duurde het immers even voordat mijn belangstelling echt gewekt was. Nu kan ik ook de eerste helft van de film bekijken vanuit de gedachte dat je geen doden nodig hebt om spannende tv te maken. Maar eigenlijk heb ik dit allemaal al eens gezien, en wil ik vooral weten wat de anderen in de zaal er van vinden.

De meeste mensen kijken eerst nogal verveeld. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze een documentaire over de Hongerspelen verwacht in plaats van een verhaal over een evenement waar vrijwel niemand ooit van gehoord heeft. Het groepje dat vlak achter ons zit, is de hele tijd druk met elkaar aan het fluisteren. Gelukkig voor mij net luid genoeg om alles te kunnen verstaan.

"Zo'n scheidsrechter is toch nergens voor nodig? Een gevecht wordt pas echt spannend wanneer er geen onnozele regeltjes zijn die je moet volgen," hoor ik iemand zeggen, waarna er een instemmend gemompel volgt. Wanneer de stevige beschermkledij van de degenschermers getoond wordt en ik hoor hoe twee van hen hun lach moeten inhouden, begin ik me af te vragen of we bij het Verzet niet wat te optimistisch zijn geweest.

Maar na een paar minuten - we zijn intussen bij de beelden van de meer spectaculaire sporttakken - merk ik dat ook dit publiek stilaan geïnteresseerd geraakt. De mensen die eerst met elkaar aan het praten waren, zitten nu aandachtig naar het scherm te kijken. Zelfs het groepje van daarnet lijkt stilaan van mening te veranderen.

"Acht gouden medailles in hetzelfde jaar terwijl de anderen even hard getraind hebben als jij? Dan moet je wel een hele goede zwemmer zijn," hoor ik het meisje dat schuin achter mij zit eerlijk toegeven. En deze keer hoor ik niemand die haar tegenspreekt.

Het publiek in de zaal wordt steeds stiller en stiller. Ik zie nog steeds mensen die al dit gedoe over de Olympische Spelen maar niks lijken te vinden - zoals mijn vader, bijvoorbeeld - maar uiteindelijk hebben we toch een vrij groot deel van deze toeschouwers mee gekregen. Dan begint het op één na laatste deel van de film. De finale estafettelopen die ik zo spannend vond. En aan de reacties in de zaal te horen ben ik toch niet de enige die er zo over denkt. Voor de tweede keer zie ik hoe de vierde atleet uit het winnende team zijn tegenstander echt pas op het laatste nippertje verslaat en een nieuw wereldrecord op de tabellen zet. De menigte op de tribunes van het stadion barst uit in een oorverdovend gejuich. Mijn handen klemmen zich rond de zitting van mijn stoel. Niet vanwege de spannende ontknoping van deze finale, maar omdat zo meteen het moment van de waarheid zal volgen. Onze rebellenboodschap.

De tekst hebben we allemaal samen opgesteld en zou ik woord voor woord mee kunnen fluisteren. Wat ik natuurlijk niet doe. Ik kan geen dommere manier bedenken om mezelf onmiddellijk te verraden. Maar de eindmontage was nog niet helemaal klaar toen Fulvia ons tijdens de verzetsvergadering deze film getoond heeft. Ik weet dus niet precies welke beelden ze uiteindelijk gebruikt hebben, en ik zit vol ongeduld te wachten om die te zien. Het geschreeuw van de toeschouwers in het atletiekstadion sterft langzaam weg. Dan hoor ik luid en duidelijk de sterk vervormde stem van Fulvia - of is het Plutarch zelf? - door de zaal galmen.

**"**De Olympische Spelen kwamen bijna overal ter wereld op tv en in de kranten. Naast een krachtmeting tussen de deelnemende landen waren ze zeker ook een bron van vermaak voor de mensen thuis. Een vergelijking met onze eigen Hongerspelen is dan ook niet ver weg. Maar niemand werd gedwongen om deel te nemen, of om op leven en dood te vechten. Meedoen was een eer.**"**

We zien eerst een team atleten dat uitbundig juicht omdat hun ploeg zich gekwalificeerd heeft voor de Olympische Spelen, gevolgd door het einde van de Boete in district 8 twee jaar geleden. De meisjestribuut stond te huilen op het podium en de jongen was zodanig over zijn toeren dat hij voor de camera's moest overgeven. Je zag zo dat geen van beiden sterk genoeg was om een kans te maken. En inderdaad, ze zijn alle twee meteen in het Bloedbad gestorven.

**"**De tegenstanders waren ongeveer even sterk, en juist dat maakte deze Spelen bijna even spannend als de onze. Atleten beslisten in een eerlijk duel wie de beste was. Dat is bij de tributen niet altijd het geval.**"**

Beelden van een schaatswedstrijd waar de eerste drie vrijwel tegelijkertijd over de streep komen, gevolgd door twee boksers die tegenover elkaar in de ring staan en die er inderdaad allebei even gespierd uit zien. Meteen daarna volgt de confrontatie tussen Wonder en Rue tijdens de Hongerspelen van vorig jaar. Natuurlijk was zij helemaal niet opgewassen tegen haar veel grotere tegenstander. Een echt gevecht kan je dat inderdaad niet noemen. Vreemd dat ik daar vroeger nooit serieus over heb nagedacht, al die keren dat ik naar een duel tussen een Beroeps en een jonge, ongetrainde tribuut keek.

**"**Ook al ging het bij de Olympische Spelen niet om leven en dood, toch waren ze vaak even spectaculair als de Hongerspelen.**"**

We krijgen twee fragmenten uit het turnen te zien. Een grondoefening van het hoogste niveau en een heel ingewikkelde afsprong aan de ringen. Daarna een speer die in het atletiekstation meer dan honderd meter ver gegooid wordt - dat heb ik in de arena nog nooit iemand zien doen, besef ik opeens - en een man die over een lat van twee en een halve meter hoog springt, met alleen de kracht van zijn eigen benen.

**"**Beroemd zijn was enkel voor de winnaars weggelegd. Maar ook de verliezers keerden na afloop weer terug naar familie en vrienden. Terwijl er in Panem elk jaar drieëntwintig gezinnen in rouw zijn.**"**

Drie medaillewinnaars poseren samen op het podium en worden later in hun thuisland door een juichende menigte opgewacht bij hun aankomst in de luchthaven. Het beeld vervaagt langzaam, en we zien nu een begraafplaats op het scherm verschijnen. De officiële gedenksteen in het midden geeft aan dat het om één van de twaalf Tributenkerkhoven gaat. Hoeveel districtskinderen zouden daar intussen al begraven liggen?

**"**Als we de Hongerspelen en de Olympische Spelen met elkaar vergelijken, dan zien we dat de laatste bijna even spannend waren zonder dat er bloed vloeide. Je kan het publiek ook aan het tv-scherm kluisteren zonder drieëntwintig jonge mensen - die nog aan het begin van hun leven staan - meteen de dood in te sturen. Jongeren die even oud zijn als onze eigen kinderen. En alleen omdat wij het geluk hebben dat we in het Capitool wonen, zijn het niet onze eigen kinderen.**"**

De linkerhelft van het scherm toont een groep feestvierende supporters die op onze eigen Stadscirkel staan. Ongetwijfeld om een belangrijke scène uit de Hongerspelen live te kunnen volgen. Aan de rechterkant krijgen we tegelijkertijd een beeld te zien van een even enthousiaste massa op een groot grasveld dat ik niet herken. Ze supporteren luidkeels voor een breed scherm dat toont hoe een atlete uit hun land op het punt staat om haar tegenstanders te verslaan en een Olympische medaille te winnen. Hun kledij - de mode uit de eenentwintigste eeuw - is een stuk saaier dan de onze. Maar verder zie ik eigenlijk geen enkel verschil. In beide groepen zijn alle ogen op het scherm gericht en wil niemand ook maar één seconde missen. En zowel toen als nu gaat het publiek volledig uit zijn dak als hun favoriet het uiteindelijk haalt.

Tot slot krijgen we nog een kort shot uit de Vierenzeventigste Zegetoer in district 5. De droevige gezichten van Diny's ouders - hun dochter had het bijna gehaald - kennen we natuurlijk al. Die hebben we vorige winter op tv gezien. Maar pas nu, na de vergelijking met de Olympische sporters die _wel _allemaal thuiskomen, wordt pas echt duidelijk hoe wreed onze eigen Spelen zijn. Hopelijk snappen de andere mensen in zaal D dat nu ook.

Het bioscoopscherm wordt zwart en de laatste twee zinnen van de rebellentekst verschijnen in een oranjerode gloed terwijl de vervormde stem ze voorleest. Blijkbaar zijn hier doelbewust geen beelden onder gemonteerd, om de woorden voor zich te laten spreken.

**"**Laten we ons afvragen of de Hongerspelen wel zo rechtvaardig zijn. Laten we ons afvragen of het protest in de districten niet terecht is.**" **

De stem zwijgt en het Capitoolembleem verschijnt in het midden van het scherm. Maar vrijwel meteen wordt het symbool van ons land, van Snows regering, verteerd door een zee van vlammen en komt het logo van de Olympische Spelen weer tevoorschijn. De vijf ringen versmelten zich tot één grote cirkel waarin een vogel is afgebeeld die iedereen ongetwijfeld herkent. Dit is de speld die Katniss als aandenken droeg in de arena. Nu herinner ik me weer hoe Doran me onlangs verteld heeft dat Plutarch dit beeld absoluut wilde tonen. Hier in het Capitool is er op dit moment niemand die weet dat dit het teken van de opstand is. Als we de spotgaai ooit als propagandasymbool willen gebruiken, dan moeten we er voor zorgen dat ook de mensen in het Capitool hem met de rebellie zullen associëren.

Met ingehouden adem kijk ik toe hoe de ring met de vogel vlam vat en een brandende spotgaaienspeld tegen een pikzwarte achtergrond het hele bioscoopscherm vult. Dan valt het beeld abrupt weg, en ik besef meteen dat ze de projector stilgelegd hebben. Maar dat doet er niet toe. Volgens Doran zou dit het allerlaatste beeld zijn. Onze rebellenboodschap is volledig uitgezonden.

De zaalverlichting gaat aan en ik zie dat de meeste mensen een beetje verward om zich heen kijken terwijl ze van hun stoel komen. Dan begint iedereen door elkaar te praten. In de deuropening van de zaal verschijnen twee personeelsleden, die duidelijk hun best doen om ons allemaal zo snel en ordelijk mogelijk naar buiten te begeleiden. Heel even vraag ik me af of ze alle toeschouwers aan het controleren zijn en ze mij eruit zullen halen. Maar die gedachte verwerp ik al snel. Niemand weet dat ik hier iets mee te maken heb, en het is beslist niet de fout van het publiek dat deze film het scherm gehaald heeft. Er is maar één schuldige. Degene die deze rotzooi heeft ingestuurd. Dat is het enige spoor dat ze kunnen volgen, en het is een spoor dat al snel dood zal lopen. Het productiehuis achter deze documentaire bestaat immers helemaal niet. Er zijn zelfs geen kantoren. Veder dan de postbus die Plutarch en Fulvia onder een valse naam gehuurd hebben, zullen de vredebewakers dus niet komen.

Iedereen gaat gehoorzaam maar nog steeds druk pratend richting zaaldeuren. Ik blijf doelbewust wat achter, omdat ik echt heel graag een paar gesprekken wil opvangen. Mijn ouders zullen aan de hoofdingang van het gebouw wel op me blijven wachten. Terwijl ik samen met de andere toeschouwers mee richting uitgang beweeg, houd ik mijn oren goed open. Zouden ze onze rebellenboodschap echt begrepen hebben?

Op de brede galerij van de eerste verdieping kan je over de koppen lopen. Blijkbaar zijn een aantal andere voorstellingen ook net afgelopen, want bij meerdere zalen zie ik mensen naar buiten komen. Die vragen zich vast en zeker af wat al dat tumult in onze groep te betekenen heeft. Het zal, denk ik, niet erg lang duren voordat alle bioscoopgangers van vanavond weten wat er daarnet in zaal D gebeurd is.

Op de trappen komen we niet sneller dan stapvoets vooruit, zo druk is het intussen. Het duurt zeker vijf minuten voordat ik eindelijk beneden in de centrale inkomhal sta en op zoek kan gaan naar mijn ouders. Maar echt erg vind ik dat niet. De mensen om me heen hebben allemaal wel een mening over het onverwachte slot van onze Verzetsdocumentaire. Ik wil zo veel mogelijk meeluisteren.

Veel toeschouwers zijn natuurlijk verontwaardigd. Ze hadden een film over de Hongerspelen verwacht, geen provocerende rebellenboodschap. Maar toch heb ik de indruk dat het ons gelukt is om op zijn minst een paar mensen aan het denken te zetten. Achter mijn rug hoor ik twee jonge vrouwen - vriendinnen waarschijnlijk - tegen elkaar fluisteren dat die Olympische Spelen toch spectaculairder waren dan ze eerst dachten, en dat het misschien inderdaad niet helemaal eerlijk is om twaalfjarigen tegen getrainde Beroeps te laten vechten. Een derde persoon voegt er nog aan toe dat er in de arena toch wel veel kinderen doodgaan, terwijl ze misschien niet eens mee wilden doen of daar in ieder geval nog niet helemaal klaar voor waren. Precies het soort reacties waar we bij het Verzet op gehoopt hadden.

Maar meteen daarna hoor ik de man naast mij boos mompelen dat de makers van deze film hun boekje ver te buiten zijn gegaan. Die laatste paar zinnen waren een regelrechte aanval op de regering. Onvoorstelbaars dat zoiets kan, en dat ze het nog op het Festival durven te programmeren ook. Waarna zijn vrouw antwoordt dat een duel op leven en dood nog altijd veel spannender is dan om het even welke sportwedstrijd.

Lang niet iedereen is het met de boodschap van onze documentaire eens, zoveel is duidelijk. Maar toch voel ik dat we vanavond zeker iets bereikt hebben. Meer zelfs dan ik vooraf had durven hopen. Misschien omdat de aankondiging dat de winnaars weer de arena in moeten bij sommige mensen al voor wat twijfels had gezorgd?

Ik doe snel een stap opzij om twee personeelsleden van Cinema Regina door te laten, die druk met elkaar aan het overleggen zijn. Jammer dat afluisteren en deze keer niet in zit. Daarvoor zou ik immers achter hen aan moeten gaan. En dat lijkt me nu toch net iets te riskant. Het enige wat ik in het voorbijgaan kan horen, is dat de deur van projectorkamer D dringend eens nagekeken moet worden. Want ze hebben toch een paar keer flink moeten trekken voordat ze hem eindelijk open kregen. Misschien ligt het aan de klink of de scharnieren, veronderstelt de jongste van de twee. De rest van hun gesprek gaat verloren in het geroezemoes van de andere mensen om me heen. Maar meer dan dit hoef ik eigenlijk ook niet te weten. Mijn list heeft dus gewerkt en ze hebben het stukje hout onder de deur blijkbaar niet eens gezien.

Wanneer ik bij de grote toegangsdeuren van de hal kom, duurt het gelukkig niet erg lang voordat ik mijn ouders terugvind. Pap loopt rond met een gezicht als een donderwolk. Maar dat heeft natuurlijk helemaal niets te maken met het feit dat ik hem en mam in deze drukte per ongeluk uit het oog was verloren. Die documentaire van daarnet was een directe aanval op de goedkeuring van de Hongerspelen en het gezag van onze regering. Geen wonder dat hij flink uit zijn humeur is. Ik weet hoe hij denkt over mensen die de orde verstoren, of die het bestuur van Panem al te veel in vraag stellen. En daar komt nog eens bij dat hij zelf een grote fan is van de Hongerspelen. Zodra we buiten op de stoep staan, begint hij meteen luidop zijn mening te ventileren.

"Een echte schande is het. Dat we daar ons geld aan uitgegeven hebben!"

"Maar hoe konden wij dat op voorhand weten? En de eerste twee films waren toch prima?" probeert mam hem te kalmeren.

"En wat dan nog?" zegt mijn vader bits. "Natuurlijk kunnen jullie twee hier niets aan doen. Ik heb toch ook niet gezegd dat het jullie schuld is? Maar dat iemand zoiets op het scherm durft te brengen! Wat mij betreft mogen ze de daders met foto en al in de krant zetten, zodat iedereen weet wie ze zijn."

Zo gaat het nog een tijdje door, terwijl we terugwandelen naar de plaats waar we een paar uur geleden onze auto geparkeerd hebben. Zonder een woord te zeggen loop ik achter mijn ouders aan. Het lijkt me nu niet het beste moment om me in de discussie te mengen. Ik kan beter wachten totdat pap wat gekalmeerd is. Maar net op dat moment zegt hij iets dat als een mokerslag bij me binnen komt.

"De verraders zitten altijd dichterbij dan je zou denken," foetert hij terwijl hij ongeduldig staat te wachten totdat het voetgangerslicht eindelijk groen wordt.

Ik wou dat ik dit niet gehoord had, want ik voel me er meteen schuldig door. Mijn vader zou eens moeten weten hoe dichtbij de verraders eigenlijk _echt_ zitten. Zijn bloedeigen dochter is immers één van hen. Natuurlijk heeft hij daar op dit moment geen enkel vermoeden van - anders zouden we vanavond nooit met zijn drieën uitgegaan zijn - en wat dat betreft maak ik me dan ook niet ongerust. Waarschijnlijk zal hij er nooit achter komen. Daar zorg ik zelf wel voor. Al begint het me steeds zwaarder te vallen om mijn ouders keer op keer een rad voor de ogen te draaien. Want eigenlijk hou ik er niet van om mijn eigen familie te bedriegen. En dat is toch precies wat ik aan het doen ben?

Mijn bezoeken aan de Garage waren misschien nog tot daar aan toe, want strikt wettelijk gezien zijn die niet illegaal. Al zouden mijn ouders - zeker pap - er absoluut niet blij mee zijn, en het onmiddellijk ten strengste verbieden. Maar meewerken aan het Capitoolverzet gaat toch wel een flink aantal stappen verder. Dat kan ik enkel goedpraten door tegen mezelf te blijven herhalen dat het de enige juiste keuze was. Ik wil niet langer in een land leven waar elk jaar drieëntwintig jongeren een bloederige dood sterven, en waar zelfs in het Capitool mensen uitgesloten worden omdat ze niet aan de verwachtingen van anderen kunnen voldoen. Omdat ze kreupel zijn of niet meteen een nieuwe baan kunnen vinden. Als ik daarvoor mijn ouders moet bedriegen, dan moet dat maar. Al blijft het toch knagen en ben ik er nog steeds over aan het piekeren wanneer we in onze auto stappen en naar huis rijden. Want ik voel dat mijn vader en ik eigenlijk steeds meer uit elkaar aan het groeien zijn.

De prijs om rebel te zijn en je eigen overtuigingen te kunnen volgen, is nog hoger dan ik dacht.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 15 van 25 alweer … we zitten dus over de helft met de publicatie van dit verhaal. **

**Bij het nalezen van dit hoofdstuk heb ik de rebellentekst op het einde van de documentaire zelf een paar keer luidop aan mezelf voorgelezen, om na te gaan of ze niet te lang zou zijn. Ik had er ongeveer anderhalve minuut voor nodig, en die lengte leek me prima. **

**Het idee om de documentaire van het Capitoolverzet te laten eindigen met een brandende spotgaaienspeld tegen een zwarte achtergrond, heb ik zelf al een hele tijd geleden bedacht (nog voordat Catching Fire in de bioscoop kwam). Toen ik eind 2013 naar de tweede film ging kijken was ik best wel verrast - in positieve zin gelukkig****\- dat de regisseur van Catching Fire op exact hetzelfde idee was gekomen! Ook de film eindigt met dit beeld, je kan het altijd nog eens opzoeken op Youtube. In mijn verhaal vormt de speld zich natuurlijk vanuit het Olympische Logo, dat moeten jullie er dan maar even bij denken ;-) ****Maar verder is het allerlaatste beeld van Catching Fire zelfs nog beter dan wat ik oorspronkelijk in gedachten had. **

**Zelf ben ik geen heel grote sportkenner en heb ik de fragmenten van de Olympische Spelen dus grotendeels zelf verzonnen. Toch heb ik voor drie dingen nog wat opzoekwerk gedaan op het internet.**

*** Acht gouden medailles in hetzelfde jaar: ****Michael Phelps (zwemmen) heeft dit gedaan tijdens de Olympische Spelen van 2008.**

*** Wereldrecord speerwerpen (mannen): 98,48 meter. In dit verhaal ga ik er van uit dat de Olympische Spelen ook na het jaar 2014 nog tientallen jaren hebben bestaan. Ruim genoeg tijd dus om een nog betere worp te doen en inderdaad over de 100 meter te geraken. **

***Wereldrecord hoogspringen (mannen): 2,45 meter. Zie ook de opmerking hierboven. **

**Daarnaast is er nog één ding dat ik graag wil weten. Wanneer het laatste stukje van de documentaire getoond wordt, heb ik de rebellentekst steeds tussen aanhalingstekens gezet. Dit heb ik zo gedaan omdat deze tekst luidop wordt voorgelezen. Was het voor jullie duidelijk genoeg welke zinnen bij de rebellenboodschap horen en welke stukjes gewoon omschrijvingen van de getoonde beelden zijn? Zo niet, dan zal ik nagaan of ik de lay-out nog kan aanpassen. **

**Normaal gezien zal hoofdstuk 16 over twee weken online komen. Reviews blijven nog steeds erg welkom, ik ben altijd benieuwd naar de mening van mijn lezers. **


	16. Zwijgplicht

**Voordat we aan hoofdstuk 16 beginnen, wil ik jullie er graag aan herinneren dat de Boetes in mijn verhaal in willekeurige volgorde op tv komen bij de rechtstreekse uitzending (en dus niet gewoon van district 1 tot en met district 12). Dit had ik in 'De keuze' ook zo gedaan, omdat de Boete van district 12 bij de vierenzeventigste Spelen blijkbaar ergens rond twee uur 's middags al begon (midden op de dag dus). Daarom heb ik er voor gekozen om de volgorde van de Boetes door lottrekking te laten bepalen. Wanneer Katniss en Peeta in de trein naar de samenvatting kijken, klopt de volgorde dan weer wel. Mijn verklaring hiervoor is dat dit herhalingen zijn in plaats van de rechtstreekse uitzendingen. **

HOOFDSTUK 16: ZWIJGPLICHT

"Kan jij de tafel afruimen, Aludra?" vraag mijn vader terwijl hij zijn broodmes neerlegt en zijn stoel naar achteren schuift.

"We zijn gisteren vergeten om biefstuk te kopen voor het eten van vanavond. Dus we vertrekken nu naar de winkel," vult mam aan.

"Geen probleem, ik zet alles wel op zijn plaats," antwoord ik meteen terwijl ik alvast de lege borden op elkaar begin te stapelen. "Wanneer zijn jullie terug?"

"Over een half uurtje, denk ik. Hangt er vanaf hoe druk het bij de slager is."

Mijn ouders gaan naar binnen om hun pantoffels in te ruilen voor schoenen. Zelf blijf ik nog even zitten om mijn laatste restje appelsap op te drinken. Ondanks het vroege uur is het nu al erg warm, nog warmer zelfs dan op Boetedag vorig jaar. Daarom hebben we buiten ontbeten. De tweede keer al deze week. Gelukkig is het terras van ons appartement ruim groot genoeg voor een tuintafel en een paar ligstoelen. Tien op tien meter in het vierkant, heeft pap ooit eens opgemeten. En omdat we op de hoogste verdieping wonen, hebben we hier helemaal geen last van de auto's die beneden door de straten rijden.

Ik klap de rugsteun van mijn stoel wat verder naar beneden en leun achterover, met mijn armen onder mijn hoofd gevouwen. De grote parasol boven de tafel beweegt zachtjes heen en weer in de wind. Mam en pap zijn zo verstandig geweest om een waterdicht model te kopen, zodat we hier ook bij regenweer kunnen zitten. De flats onder ons hebben allemaal het terras van hun bovenbuur als afdak. Maar bij ons is dat natuurlijk niet het geval.

Ik draai mijn hoofd een kwartslag opzij en laat mijn blik langzaam over het panorama van de stad dwalen. Mijn slaapkamer ligt vlak achter de hoek van het gebouw. Van hieruit kan ik nog net een heel klein stukje balustrade van mijn eigen balkon zien. Een paar dagen geleden wou mam onder vier ogen met één van haar vriendinnen telefoneren, dus was ze naar het terras gegaan. Toevallig zat ik uitgerekend op dat moment buiten op mijn balkon te studeren voor het allerlaatste examen van dit schooljaar. Zij kon mij niet zien, maar ik kon haar wel horen. Dat we aan het einde van de zomer een reis naar de arena van de vijftigste Hongerspelen zullen maken - op voorwaarde dat ik geslaagd ben voor mijn twee herexamens - is nu dus geen verrassing meer.

De afgelopen maand heb ik echt mijn uiterste best gedaan en van 's ochtend tot 's avonds achter mijn studieboeken gezeten. Toch heb ik het deze keer niet gehaald. Voor Wiskunde had ik nog net een voldoende, wat eigenlijk vooral te danken is aan Rana's hulp tijdens het schooljaar. Ook mijn punten voor Informatica zijn een stuk hoger dan ik vooraf gevreesd had. Al ligt dat grotendeels aan een geslaagde spieksessie tijdens het examen. Geen enkele leerkracht heeft iets gemerkt. Je bent spionne of je bent het niet.

Maar de examens van Aardrijkskunde een Mediageschiedenis zal ik halfweg augustus nog eens opnieuw moeten afleggen. Op mijn eindrapport zat ik voor beide vakken ergens rond de veertig procent. Te weinig om naar de zesde klas te mogen. Dat laatste had ik al voelen aankomen, want Mediageschiedenis doe ik echt niet graag. Maar mijn onvoldoende voor Aardrijkskunde - en het bijbehorende herexamen - is ook voor mij een vervelende verrassing. Misschien lag het aan de leerstof, die me dit semester eerlijk gezegd totaal niet interesseerde. Onze leraar heeft het wekenlang alleen maar gehad over de klimaten en landschappen van alle continenten buiten Panem. Afrika is na een lange periode van droogte één reusachtige woestijn geworden. Het tropische regenwoud dat je er tot ver in de eenentwintigste eeuw nog kon vinden, is nu zo goed als volledig verdwenen. Europa en Azië zijn grotendeels vernield door overstromingen en milieuvervuiling. We hebben in de lagere school al gehoord dat er in die delen van de wereld nu vrijwel niemand meer woont. Op een paar geïsoleerde leefgemeenschappen na, die technisch veel minder ver ontwikkeld zijn dan wij. De regering zoekt geen contact met hen en zij mijden ons ook zo veel mogelijk. Dus waarom zouden wij er dan over moeten leren?

Zodra ik helemaal zeker weet dat mijn ouders allebei de deur uit zijn, kom ik overeind. De tafel afruimen zal ik dadelijk wel doen. Eerst heb ik iets te regelen dat ik zelf veel belangrijker vind. Gelukkig hebben pap en mam ons huispersoneel een dag vrijaf gegeven. Want nu kan ik even geen pottenkijkers gebruiken.

Ik duw het gordijn dat in de terrasdeur hangt opzij en stap onze woonkamer binnen. Bijna onbewust werp ik een snelle blik naar rechts. De nieuwe, extra grote tv die mijn vader speciaal voor de derde Kwartskwelling gekocht heeft, hangt er al sinds begin deze week. Toch moet ik er nog altijd een beetje aan wennen dat de volledige muur nu veranderd is in één wandvullend scherm. Het zal bijna zijn alsof we zelf in de arena zitten, zei pap tevreden toen de installateur vertrokken was. Ik plof neer in de zetel die vlak naast onze telefoon staat en neem de hoorn van de haak. Uit het hoofd draai ik het nummer van Dennis en Alcyone. Na een paar keer rinkelen hoor ik iemand opnemen. Het kleine schermpje van onze eigen telefoon laat zien dat ik Dennis aan de lijn heb. We wisselen een korte groet uit en dan vraagt hij meteen hoe mijn examens afgelopen zijn.

"Daarvoor bel ik je eigenlijk," val ik meteen met de deur in huis. "Ik moet twee vakken opnieuw doen, dus ik wou zeggen dat ik deze zomer minder vaak in de Garage kan zijn. Al ben ik niet van plan om echt helemaal weg te blijven."

"Spijtig om te horen dat je niet geslaagd bent," antwoordt Dennis. "Ik weet dat je er erg je best voor hebt gedaan. Welke herexamens heb je nu?"

"Aardrijkskunde en Mediageschiedenis. Dat wordt dus studeren, deze zomer."

Plotseling schiet me iets te binnen waar ik nog niet eerder aan gedacht heb.

"Maar misschien is het ook een goed excuus voor als ik even niet naar de Spelen wil kijken."

"Ik zou zeggen, maak er gebruik van," grinnikt Dennis in een poging om mij wat op te beuren. Hij heeft vast de teleurstelling in mijn stem gehoord. "Maar je gaat proberen om toch nog af en toe bij ons langs te komen?"

"Zelfs mijn ouders hebben gezegd dat ik tussen het studeren door ook genoeg moet pauzeren. Dus ik hoef zeker niet de hele tijd binnen te blijven. Ik was bang dat ze kwaad zouden zijn, maar ze hebben dan toch gesnapt dat ik het zelf ook heel jammer vind."

Daar overdrijf ik niet veel mee, denk ik. Blijkbaar stond op mijn gezicht te lezen hoe ontgoocheld ik was toen ik mijn rapport thuis moest afgeven. Iets wat ik niet eens hoefde te acteren, want het was echt zo. Tot mijn eigen verrassing ben ik er met een preek vanaf gekomen. Al kan ik wel voelen dat mam en pap deze keer een extra inspanning verwachten.

"Heb je het al in de krant gelezen?" vraagt Dennis op serieuze toon.

"Die heb ik vandaag nog niet bekeken," zeg ik verstrooid, met mijn gedachten nog half bij mijn twee herexamens.

"Er is eergisteren een dakloze betrapt in het Centrum. Ze hebben hem meteen in de boeien geslagen en meegenomen naar de dichtstbijzijnde vredebewakerskazerne. Je weet wel waarvoor."

Ik knik, want meer uitleg heb ik niet nodig. Mensen zonder vast adres die binnen de Ringweg komen, worden veroordeeld tot een leven als avox. Wie deze regel overtreedt in de periode vanaf Boetedag -vandaag dus - tot en met de dag waarop de winnaar van de Hongerspelen naar huis teruggaat, wacht zelfs een nog ergere straf.

"Hij trok de aandacht van een patrouille toen hij met zijn twee handen in een volle vuilbak zat," gaat Dennis verder. "Je ziet hoe belangrijk het is dat we in de Garage altijd middageten klaarmaken. Zeker nu."

"Het was toch geen klant van ons?" vraag ik ongerust.

"Gelukkig niet. Maar Leandro heeft gisteren nog tegen mij gezegd dat het voor zwervers steeds moeilijker wordt om aan eten te komen. De mensen gooien veel minder weg dan vroeger."

Dennis en ik praten er nog even over door, want dit is iets waar we ons in de Garage allemaal zorgen over maken. En zoals de zaken er nu voor staan, zal de situatie er voorlopig zeker niet beter op worden. Uiteindelijk beloof ik om vanaf nu bij al mijn bezoeken zelf iets eetbaars mee te brengen. Daarna geef ik Dennis ook nog een paar namen van kant- en klaarmaaltijden die hij 's avonds aan onze zwervers kan meegeven en waarvan ik weet dat de meeste supermarkten ze nog steeds in voorraad hebben. Soms is het wel handig als je vader directeur van een winkelketen is. Maar na een tiental minuten zeg ik tegen Dennis dat ik moet inhaken. Mijn ouders zullen nu waarschijnlijk niet zo heel lang meer wegblijven. Stel je voor dat ze ons gesprek zouden horen.

Ik leg de hoorn weer op het telefoontoestel en ga meteen naar het terras om snel de tafel af te ruimen. Alle borden en glazen hebben hun vaste plaats in de vaatwasser, en om het ding te starten hoef ik enkel op een knop te drukken. Mam heeft het programma daarstraks al volledig ingesteld. Ik ben net met de kruimeldief het tafellaken aan het schoonzuigen wanneer ik gestommel hoor in de hal van onze flat en mijn ouders binnen komen. Pap legt de drie verse biefstukken in de koelkast en gaat dan rechtstreeks door naar de woonkamer om de tv aan te zetten. Ook al begint de eerste Boete van dit jaar normaal gezien pas over een kwartier.

Ik maak van de gelegenheid gebruik om nog even op het terras in de zon te gaan zitten - de parasol heb ik bij het opruimen dichtgeklapt en opzij gezet. De krant ligt nog steeds opengevouwen in het midden van de tafel. Snel ga ik op zoek naar het verhaal over de dakloze man in het Centrum. Bladzijde vier, volgens de korte inhoudstafel die altijd onderaan de frontpagina staat. Ik lees het artikel volledig door, maar eigenlijk staat er niet meer in dan Dennis me aan de telefoon wist te vertellen. Dan valt mijn oog op het nieuwsbericht ernaast. _Onderzoek naar ophefmakende documentaire voorlopig stopgezet_, zegt de titel. Dit moet ik zeker eens bekijken.

Onze verzetsfilm over de Olympische Spelen heeft uitgebreid het nieuws gehaald. Diezelfde dag was het al een item in het laatavondjournaal, en de ochtend erna hadden bijna alle kranten het op hun voorpagina staan. In het tv-nieuws toonden ze zelfs een paar korte reacties van mensen die in één van de drie zalen tussen het publiek gezeten hadden. Pap was er ook bij, wat me achteraf gezien eigenlijk niet echt verwondert. Ze hebben natuurlijk alleen maar verontwaardigde mensen voor de camera gehaald. En als je 'CEO Minerva' onderin het beeld kan zetten, dan maakt dat toch net iets meer indruk. Dat een deel van het publiek wel degelijk met gemengde gevoelens zat, heeft men in het journaal zorgvuldig verzwegen.

Eerlijk gezegd was ik in eerste instantie vooral verbaasd dat het hele incident überhaupt zo veel media-aandacht gekregen heeft. Maar de dag nadien ben ik nog eens naar het bontwinkeltje van Tigris gegaan, en zij legde me uit dat het eigenlijk vrij logisch was. De regering wou onmiddellijk een officiële versie creëren die zo veel mogelijk in hun voordeel werkte, voordat er andere versies de ronde zouden gaan doen. Helaas voor hen geraakt een nieuwtje als dit gewoonlijk heel snel verspreid in het Capitool. Dat was iets waar we bij het Verzet op gerekend hadden. Amper een paar dagen later wist de halve stad wat er die avond tijdens het Documentairefestival gebeurd was. Zelfs mijn klasgenoten hebben erover gepraat, toen we na ons examen Informatica met de hele groep iets gingen drinken. Voor alle veiligheid heb ik toen gedaan alsof ik het een schande vond, waarna ik er nog aan toevoegde - zonder te hoeven liegen - dat mijn vader het volledig met mij eens was.

Toch waren er ook in onze klas een paar meisjes die eerlijk toegaven dat ze niet goed wisten wat ze erover moesten denken. Sinds de aankondiging van de Kwartskwelling zijn er wel meer mensen beginnen twijfelen. Zelf heb ik het gevoel dat we wel degelijk iets bereikt hebben met onze film. Maar om een echt antwoord op die vraag te krijgen, zal ik moeten wachten tot morgenvoormiddag. Dan gaat immers de Verzetsvergadering door waarop Fulvia het effect van onze documentaire wil bespreken. Ze heeft dat doelbewust uitgesteld tot nu, want volgens haar moet je altijd op zijn minst een paar weken wachten voordat je zoiets echt kan beoordelen.

Dus zet ik mijn eigen gedachten even opzij en neem ik het krantenartikel helemaal door. Het Ministerie van Media en Communicatie had één dag na de uitzending al een team vredebewakers op de zaak gezet. Maar blijkbaar zijn alle sporen dood gelopen op de postbus die Plutarch en Fulvia huurden. Bij gebrek aan verdere bewijsstukken - en ook omdat de organisatie van de Hongerspelen elk jaar veel extra werk met zich meebrengt - heeft men besloten om het onderzoek voorlopig stil te leggen. Stiekem voel ik bewondering voor Plutarch en Fulvia. Ze moeten het erg sluw aangepakt hebben, want ze worden niet eens verdacht. Wat meteen betekent dat ook ikzelf en de andere verzetsleden op dit moment volkomen veilig zijn.

Vanuit de woonkamer hoor ik mam roepen dat de Boetes gaan beginnen. Snel leg ik de krant weg en haast ik me naar binnen. Ik ben net zo nieuwsgierig als de rest van het Capitool, zij het dan om heel andere redenen. Vorig jaar was ook ik alleen maar geïnteresseerd in de gezichten van de vierentwintig kandidaten die ons een spannende editie van de Hongerspelen zouden bezorgen. Deze keer wil ik vooral weten wie in de arena de bondgenoten en de tegenstanders van district 12 zullen zijn.

Ik ga naast mijn ouders in de zetel zitten terwijl het Capitoolembleem op het brede scherm aan onze muur verschijnt en het volkslied gespeeld wordt. Dan gaat het beeld rechtstreeks over naar de studio van Caesar Flickerman. Hij heet de kijkers thuis welkom bij de vijfenzeventigste Boeteceremonie en vertelt dat we zo meteen rechtstreeks overgaan naar district 8, dat dit jaar als eerste aan de beurt komt. De Boetes zijn het enige onderdeel van de Hongerspelen waarbij men de volgorde van de districten door het lot laat bepalen. Al weet ik eigenlijk nog altijd niet precies waarom dat zo is.

Het plein van district 8 komt in beeld. Zo te zien is alles al klaar voor de trekking, en de burgemeester tikt net tegen de microfoon om de aandacht van de menigte te trekken. De twee boetebollen op het podium zijn zoals altijd tot de rand gevuld met papiertjes. Ook al staan er in de tributenvakken nu slechts een handvol mannen en vrouwen, die zich ongetwijfeld angstig afvragen of de begeleider voor de tweede keer hun eigen naam zal voorlezen. De vrouw die uiteindelijk gekozen wordt - Cecelia - moet een gezin met drie kinderen achterlaten. Haar districtspartner is zo oud dat het ronduit zielig is om hem opnieuw naar de Spelen te sturen. _Dat begint goed,_ mompel ik sarcastisch tegen mezelf. Al zorg ik ervoor dat mijn ouders het niet kunnen horen.

Daarna volgen districten 3 en 7. Van Beetee en Johanna wisten we natuurlijk op voorhand dat ze nog eens de arena in zouden moeten. Zij zijn nu al betrokken bij ons plan, en zullen zelf hun districtspartner op de hoogte brengen. Geen van de winnaars uit 3 en 7 heeft destijds uit vrije wil aan de Hongerspelen deelgenomen. Volgens Plutarch hebben ze allemaal meer dan genoeg redenen om mee te willen werken aan een opstand tegen de regering, dus voor ons maakt het weinig uit welke namen er vandaag uit de bollen komen. Het worden Wiress en Blight, twee winnaars die ik zelf niet zo heel goed ken. Op dit moment kan ik dan ook moeilijk inschatten hoeveel ze echt zullen bijdragen aan wat we in het Capitoolverzet het 'rebellenbondgenootschap' noemen. De groep van tributen die Katniss en haar districtspartner moeten beschermen in de arena.

De regisseur toont ons kort de beelden van Beetees overwinning, want die was eigenlijk best wel bijzonder. Hij is de enige tribuut in de geschiedenis van de Hongerspelen die zijn laatste tegenstanders - een groepje van vier - uitschakelde door een elektrische valstrik te bouwen. Toch schatten Caesar en Claudius zijn kansen nu eerder laag in,vanwege zijn gevorderde leeftijd. Ze kunnen natuurlijk niet weten dat we in het Capitoolverzet vooral op hem rekenen om het krachtveld op te blazen. Maar ook Beetee zal zich moeten opofferen als Katniss rechtstreeks in gevaar komt. Daarom zullen Plutarch en Fulvia voor alle veiligheid ook aan twee of drie andere leden van het rebellenbondgenootschap uitleggen hoe het veld vernietigd kan worden. Al hopen we allemaal dat Beetee het toch zelf kan doen. Want hij kent er het meeste van.

Het district waar de volgende Boete doorgaat, zal ons in ieder geval geen bondgenoten leveren. De lottrekking heeft beslist dat het nu de beurt is aan district 2, dat erom bekend staat dat het altijd relatief goede banden gehad heeft met het Capitool. Plutarch vindt geen enkele van hun winnaars betrouwbaar genoeg om in onze samenzwering te betrekken. Daarom hebben hij en Fulvia het zelfs niet eens geprobeerd. De camera zoomt in op de twee tributenvakken, waar de nog levende winnaars en winnaressen uit district 2 de trekking staan af te wachten. Bij de vrouwen herken ik meteen de gestalte van Lyme Evans. Zelfs nu nog is ze een hoofd groter dan de anderen. Plotseling herinner ik me weer hoe mam na de bekendmaking van de Kwelling hoopte dat zij niet naar de arena zou gaan.

Even later kijk ik toe hoe Brutus en Enobaria vrijwillig naar voren komen. Ik herken hen nog voordat ze op het podium hun naam noemen, want elke capitoolinwoner weet wie ze zijn. Wat Brutus betreft is de voorspelling van mijn vader dus uitgekomen. Ook Enobaria's deelname verbaast me niet echt. Zij is één van de populairste winnaars in het Capitool, vooral omdat haar Hongerspelen amper vier dagen geduurd hebben. De snelste overwinning in vierenzeventig jaar.

Het is maar goed dat Plutarch en Fulvia district 2 buiten onze plannen gehouden hebben, want dit zijn twee meedogenloze Beroeps die echt tot alles in staat zijn. Enobaria heeft bij haar deelname een andere tribuut gedood met haar eigen tanden als wapen. Een moord die zelfs een paar mensen in het Capitool te ver ging, al ken ik er nog veel meer die een massa geld op tafel willen leggen om met haar op de foto te kunnen. Toch geloof ik niet dat er in district 2 meer psychopaten geboren worden dan ergens anders. Amalthea heeft me ooit verteld dat de meeste ouders in district 2 hun kinderen heel militaristisch opvoeden. Vanuit haar trein - die toen al aan lage snelheid reed - heeft ze ooit een sportleraar gezien die les gaf aan een groep lagereschoolkinderen. Het leek bijna een legertraining, zei ze. Blijkbaar hopen veel mensen daar dat hun zonen en dochters later voor een baan als vredebewaker zullen kiezen. Wie toevallig een agressief kantje aan zijn of haar persoonlijkheid heeft zitten, zal met zo'n soort opvoeding waarschijnlijk wel wat sneller geneigd zijn om dat te tonen. En het is natuurlijk ook gewoon zo dat een gewelddadig iemand veel meer bereid is om vrijwillig naar de Spelen te gaan. Bangeriken bieden zich toch nooit aan. Laat staan dat ze een _tweede_ keer de arena in zouden willen. Dat Brutus en Enobaria er zelf voor kiezen om nog eens mee te doen, voorspelt dus niet veel goeds. Deze twee staan bovenaan mijn lijstje van personen die Katniss best niet tegenkomt in de arena.

"Zie je nu wel dat Lyme er niet bij is?" zegt mijn vader tegen mam. "Je had je helemaal geen zorgen hoeven te maken. Waarom was je daar nu eigenlijk zo ongerust over?"

"Ik zou het toch wat jammer gevonden hebben," antwoordt mijn moeder een beetje ontwijkend. Maar als spionne heb ik lang gelden al geleerd dat lichaamstaal vaak meer zegt dan duizend woorden. Mam is veel opgeluchter dan ze zelf wil toegeven.

"Op wie zullen we wedden?" vraagt ze. "Alleen op Brutus, of ook op Enobaria?"

"Ik denk dat we er verstandig aan doen om hen allebei te sponsoren," antwoordt pap. "Heel waarschijnlijk zullen ze toch samenwerken totdat bijna alle andere spelers dood zijn."

"Wacht nog even, we hebben nog niet alle districten gezien. Daar zitten vast ook sterke deelnemers tussen."

"Alsof dat veel uitmaakt," wimpelt mijn vader af. "De winnaar van dit jaar komt toch uit 2."

Typisch iets voor hem om zo zelfverzekerd te zijn. Maar hij weet natuurlijk niet dat deze Hongerspelen anders zullen zijn dan alle vorige. En ook al wist ik op voorhand dat Lyme zich als toekomstige rebellencommandant nooit zou aanbieden, toch ben ik blij dat mam nu weer op twee oren kan slapen. Jammer dat ze meteen weer over gokken en sponsoren begon zodra ze wist dat haar favoriete tribuut buiten gevaar was. Misschien is het niet echt haar schuld. Misschien laat ze zich gewoon te veel door de mening van pap beïnvloeden om echt te gaan twijfelen aan de Hongerspelen.

Na de Boete van district 2 volgt die van district 1. Kasjmier en Gloss zijn hier de kandidaten die zich spontaan als tribuut melden. Ik heb weinig of geen herinneringen aan hun Spelen omdat ik toen zelf nog een klein meisje was, maar ik weet wel dat ze broer en zus zijn. Dit was ook een district dat Plutarch en Fulvia niet helemaal vertrouwden, omdat alle nog levende winnaars ex-Beroeps zijn die hun deelname vooral als een eer zagen. Net zoals in 2. Als ze besluiten om samen met district 2 een pact te sluiten - en daar twijfelt niemand aan - dan hebben we die jaar een hele sterke Beroepsgroep. Ik hoop maar dat het rebellenbondgenootschap erin slaagt om Katniss en haar districtspartner te beschermen. _Wie zou dat eigenlijk worden?_ vraag ik me af. _Peeta, zoals iedereen in het Verzet zegt? Of misschien toch nog Haymitch?_

Wanneer ik het plein van district 12 in beeld zie verschijnen, weet ik dat ik niet lang meer hoef te wachten op het antwoord. Ook hier vonden ze het blijkbaar nodig om twee boetebollen klaar te zetten. Daar heb ik me daarstraks bij de Boetes van 3 en 7 ook al aan geërgerd, want in feite slaat het helemaal nergens op. We weten allemaal al heel lang wie de vrouwelijke tribuut zal zijn. Bij de mannen noemt Effie Prul eerst de naam van Haymitch. En net zoals Plutarch voorspeld had, neemt Peeta vrijwillig zijn plaats in. We zullen ook hem moeten beschermen in de arena. Eén van de commentatoren zegt nog iets over de kansen die nooit in het voordeel van de geliefden uit district 12 zullen zijn, maar het is duidelijk dat de regisseurs snel verder willen met het programma. Vandaag moeten er nog twaalf tributen aangeduid worden.

District 10 is de volgende in de rij. Hun Boetepodium ziet er precies hetzelfde uit als vorig jaar en de herinnering aan Kivo komt weer boven. Zelfs nog voordat hij de andere kinderen in de tributenvakken achter zich liet en volledig in beeld kwam, had ik aan zijn manier van lopen al gezien dat er iets niet klopte. Toch blijf ik gewoon naar het tv-scherm kijken zonder aan mijn ouders te laten merken wat ik denk. Ik heb tegenover mam en pap altijd zorgvuldig verzwegen dat Kivo voor mij meer was dan een gewone tribuut, en ze mogen dat ook echt nooit te weten komen. _Stel je voor dat ik per ongeluk iets over Doran of het Verzet zou verraden,_ zeg ik inwendig tegen mezelf. Ik ben zodanig afgeleid dat ik de twee namen van dit jaar pas hoor wanneer de begeleidster ze nog eens luidop voorleest. Maar zonder Kivo's deelname zou ik nu zelf ook nog steeds een fan van de Spelen zijn.

Caesar Flickerman wil net beginnen met de aankondiging van district 4 wanneer de mededeling binnenloopt dat hun Boeteceremonie een kwartier vertraging heeft. Blijkbaar is er een technisch probleem met het grote scherm waarop de propagandafilm uitgezonden moet worden. Ik maak van de gelegenheid gebruik om een luchtje te scheppen op ons terras. Gelukkig heb ik eraan gedacht om het gordijn voor de terrasdeur dicht te trekken. Anders zouden mijn ouders nu zien hoe ik nerveus heen en weer aan het ijsberen ben.

We zijn al over halfweg en district 5 is nog steeds niet aan de beurt geweest. Ik zie er vreselijk tegenop, want als Evi McGregor inderdaad terug naar de Spelen moet dan weet ik eigenlijk niet goed wat mij te doen staat. Merope is mijn beste vriendin, we kennen elkaar al jaren. Ik weet hoe moeilijk het voor haar zal zijn mocht haar favoriete winnares in de arena belanden. Zij beseft dat nu misschien nog niet echt helemaal, maar ik wel. Want wat ik vorig jaar met Kivo meegemaakt heb, was ongeveer hetzelfde. Een tribuut waar je een persoonlijke band mee voelt.

Als Evi opnieuw moet meedoen, zou het weleens heel goed kunnen dat ze het deze keer niet overleeft. Met al die ex-winnaars is de concurrentie veel zwaarder dan gewoonlijk. En wat nog erger is: district 5 is nu nog niet op de hoogte van ons rebellenplan. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben beloofd om te proberen alle districten van 3 tot en met 11 erin te betrekken voordat de Spelen echt beginnen. Maar zo ver zijn ze dus nog niet. Als Evi inderdaad de arena in gaat en het Verzet kan haar niet op tijd verwittigen, dan zal ze natuurlijk zelf op leven en dood vechten omdat ze denkt dat deze Spelen zoals alle andere zullen zijn. Ze zal ook twee vastberaden groepen tegenstanders achter zich aan krijgen. De beroepstroep en het rebellenbondgenootschap. Binnen het Verzet hebben we duidelijk afgesproken dat we na het wegvallen van het krachtveld alle nog levende tributen zullen ophalen, ook degenen die niet in onze samenzwering zitten. Dat vind ik wel fair van Plutarch. Maar ik weet dat hij als Hoofdspelmaker geen moment zal aarzelen om elke tribuut die Katniss of Peeta bedreigt zo snel mogelijk uit te schakelen. Hij wil absoluut dat ons plan lukt. En zoals de situatie nu is, zullen de kandidaten uit 5 en 12 elkaar als vijanden beschouwen. Kortom, als Evi straks getrokken wordt is er een behoorlijk grote kans dat ze binnen twee weken dood zal zijn.

Ik blijf staan en leg mijn handen op de balustrade van het terras. De stenen bovenkant voelt nu al warm aan, want de zon klimt steeds hoger aan de hemel en er is geen wolkje te bespeuren. De lucht is zo helder dat zelfs de berghellingen aan de horizon duidelijker te zien zijn dan anders. Hoog boven het flatgebouw aan de overkant van de straat scheren twee zwaluwen voorbij. Ik kan hun schrille roep tot hier horen. Alles wijst erop dat dit een prachtige zomerdag zal worden. Maar daar heb ik op dit moment helemaal geen oog voor. Als Evi's naam straks uit de boetebol komt, dan heb ik een probleem. Een groot probleem zelfs. Allemaal dankzij de beslissing die Fulvia genomen heeft tijdens de enige vergadering die ik in de examenperiode heb kunnen bijwonen.

Eigenlijk had ik mezelf na het voorlezen van de Kwelling voorgenomen om Merope door dik en dun te steunen als Evi deze zomer echt de meisjestribuut van district 5 zou zijn. Ik dacht eraan om haar alles - of toch bijna alles - over Kivo te vertellen, en hoe het voor mij was om hem in de arena te zien. Ik overwoog zelfs om misschien ook eerlijk toe te geven dat ik sindsdien geen fan van de Hongerspelen meer ben. Tot nu toe heb ik bewust gezwegen. Zolang we niet zeker wisten of Evi naar de Spelen zou moeten, had het weinig zin om er tegen Merope over te beginnen. Dat wou ik pas na Boetdag doen. En alleen maar als Evi inderdaad uitgeloot zou worden. Want als ze gewoon mentor is en dus zelf niet opnieuw deelneemt, zal Merope zich even weinig zorgen maken als vroeger. Dan hoeft ze niet meer bang te zijn dat ze haar favoriete winnares verliest en zal ze waarschijnlijk toch niet begrijpen waar ik me druk over blijf maken. Omdat deze Hongerspelen dan voor haar gewoon zoals alle andere zullen zijn.

Natuurlijk dacht geen haar op mijn hoofd eraan om Merope iets over de Garage of het Capitoolverzet te vertellen. Dat zou veel te gevaarlijk geweest zijn, dat weet ik zelf ook wel. Zelfs de manke voet van Doran wou ik voor haar verzwijgen. Ik had vast wel één of ander excuus kunnen verzinnen om uit te leggen waarom ik Kivo zo zielig vond. Maar tot een tiental dagen geleden was ik wel degelijk van plan om met Merope te praten, moest Evi's naam straks uit de boetebol komen. Helaas heeft Fulvia daar zonder het zelf te weten anders over beslist.

Tijdens de vergadering hebben we het vooral over de huidige stand van zaken gehad. Het rebellenplan is niet gewijzigd, en Plutarch zal er voor zorgen dat onze bondgenoten tussen de wapens bij de Hoorn een spoel met geleidende draad kunnen vinden. Amalthea en Anthony zijn er in geslaagd om een tijdelijke baan te krijgen als personeel op één van de tributentreinen. Zij als bestuurster van de trein die naar 8 rijdt, hij gewoon als bediende voor district 6. Tijdens de reis zullen ze proberen om de vier tributen te verwittigen, zodat we in de arena hopelijk ook op hen kunnen rekenen.

Amalthea heeft vroeger - voordat ik lid van het Verzet werd - ooit al eens in haar eentje een missie uitgevoerd. Maar voor Anthony wordt het de eerste keer. Na die ene avond dat we uit het appartement van Messalla moesten wegvluchten, waren er in onze groep een paar mensen die zich afvroegen of hij degene was die ons toen verraden had. Maar dat bleek helemaal niet zo te zijn. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben achteraf ontdekt dat het inderdaad om een tip van een premiejager ging, zoals Messalla zelf al vermoedde. De naam van die premiejager zijn we helaas nooit te weten gekomen. Eigenlijk vind ik het best wel knap van Anthony dat hij na die valse beschuldigingen nog steeds bereid is om lid te blijven van het Capitoolverzet.

Toen Fulvia ons op de verzetsbijeenkomst van tien dagen geleden vertelde dat hij en Amalthea de tributen uit 6 en 8 zullen waarschuwen, begon ik al te denken dat we die avond alleen maar goed nieuws zouden krijgen. Maar niets was minder waar. Voor mij althans. Fulvia sloot de vergadering af met een mededeling die ik bij mezelf nogal sarcastisch het _spreekverbod_ ben gaan noemen. Ook al heeft Fulvia die term niet letterlijk gebruikt, daar komt het in de praktijk wel op neer.

Blijkbaar hebben zij en Plutarch besloten dat we ons na de uitzending van onze film over de Olympische Spelen best zo veel mogelijk op de vlakte houden. Het echte begin van de derde Kwartskwelling komt nu heel dichtbij. We kunnen ons niet veroorloven dat er nu nog iets mis gaat. Daarom moeten we extreem voorzichtig zijn, en zullen we geen nieuwe verzetsacties meer ondernemen totdat Katniss en Peeta veilig uit de arena gehaald zijn. Er worden vanaf nu ook geen nieuwe mensen meer tot de groep toegelaten. Als extra voorzorgsmaatregel willen Plutarch en Fulvia ook nog eens dat wij, de leden van het Verzet, helemaal niets tegen onze familie en vrienden zeggen dat onze houding tegenover de Hongerspelen misschien zou kunnen verraden. We mogen dus zelfs niet meer opmerken dat we het toch wel jammer vinden van al die winnaars. Ook al zijn er in het Capitool nog een heleboel andere mensen die er intussen zo over beginnen te denken. Plutarch en Fulvia willen nu echt geen enkel risico meer nemen. Alles wat ook maar enigszins naar onze menig over de Spelen en de regering zou kunnen verwijzen - zelfs een onschuldige, vage suggestie - zou op dit moment fataal kunnen zijn. De vredebewakers en premiejagers zijn gewoon veel te veel op hun hoede nu de Kwelling eindelijk voor de deur staat.

Met een zucht laat ik me neerploffen in één van de ligstoelen op het terras. Voor mij is dat spreekverbod een groot probleem. Het betekent dat ik helemaal niets tegen Merope zal kunnen zeggen om haar te steunen. Ik mag haar niets over Kivo vertellen, want hij is de reden waarom ik anders over de Spelen ben gaan denken. En ik mag haar zeker niet verklappen dat ik eigenlijk al een hele tijd tegen de Hongerspelen ben. Fulvia heeft mij lang geleden al aangeraden om het verhaal van Kivo niet overal te gaan rondbazuinen - te riskant volgens haar - maar nu moet ik er zeker mijn mond over houden. Bijna een jaar lang heb ik er tegen mijn familie en vriendinnen zorgvuldig over gezwegen omdat ze het toch niet begrepen zouden hebben. En net nu ik Merope bij een eventuele deelname van Evi had willen helpen door het toch aan haar te vertellen, kan ik dat niet meer.

Op het einde van de vergadering heb ik nog al mijn moed bij elkaar geraapt en het rechtstreeks aan Fulvia gevraagd. Maar zij antwoordde meteen dat ik heel zeker mijn mond moest houden, beste vriendinnen of niet. Het is gewoon veel te gevaarlijk om Merope iets te zeggen. Zelfs als ik alleen maar over Kivo praat, is de kans volgens Fulvia veel te groot dat ik me verspreek en per ongeluk iets over Doran loslaat. En als Merope me vraagt wat ik ga doen nu ik tegen de Spelen ben, wat moet ik dan antwoorden? Daar had ik zelf nog niet aan gedacht. Maar ik moest eerlijk toegeven dat Fulvia gelijk had. Zelfs Doran was het deze keer met haar eens, hoewel hij bijna altijd mijn kant kiest in dit soort kwesties. Vooral dat laatste was een teken dat ik deze keer toch zal moeten gehoorzamen. Als Evi getrokken wordt, zal Merope het zonder mijn verhaal moeten doen. En een andere manier waarmee ik haar zou kunnen steunen, kan ik niet bedenken.

Ik voel me er behoorlijk rot over, want ik had Merope echt willen helpen. We zijn al jaren elkaars beste vriendinnen. En moeten vriendinnen er niet voor elkaar zijn als het even tegenzit? Ik dacht van wel. Maar met dat stomme spreekverbod zal dat dus heel waarschijnlijk niet lukken. Dat ik door mijn werk in het Capitoolverzet voor de eerste keer in mijn leven herexamens heb, vind ik vervelend. Maar dat ik nu ook mijn beste vriendin in de steek moet laten, vind ik nog veel erger. Hoort dit nu ook al bij de prijs die ik moet betalen om rebel te zijn? En dan zijn er nog mijn ouders, die ik al maanden lang voor de gek hou …

Achter mijn rug hoor ik getik op het raam. Ik kijk over mijn schouder en zie dat mam het gordijn een stukje opzij houdt. Ze staat te gebaren dat ik terug naar binnen moet komen. De volgende Boete zal nu wel begonnen zijn. Enkele ogenblikken later sta ik achter de zetel te kijken naar beelden van het plein van district 4, waar de burgemeester het Verdrag van het Verraad aan het voorlezen is. Ik kan die tekst intussen woord voor woord mee opdreunen als ik dat zou willen. Elk jaar op Boetedag horen we hem twaalf keer op tv, en op school moesten we hem zelfs vanbuiten leren. Al na enkele minuten dwalen mijn gedachten af. Pas wanneer het tijd is voor de trekking, richt ik mijn aandacht weer volledig op het scherm.

Dit is een Beroepsdistrict, dus in beide vakken staan meerdere tributen. Bij de vrouwen is het in eerste instantie Annie Cresta die naar voren geroepen wordt. Een winnares die ik al heel lang niet meer op tv heb gezien. Ik kan me zelfs niet herinneren of ze eigenlijk al eens als mentor heeft gewerkt. Het gerucht doet de ronde dat ze kort na haar deelname aan de zeventigste Hongerspelen geestesziek geworden is. En inderdaad, zodra de begeleider haar naam voorleest begint ze hysterisch te gillen en laat ze zich op haar knieën vallen, met haar handen strak over haar oren geslagen. Twee vredebewakers komen aangelopen om haar overeind te helpen. Maar net wanneer ze het stoffen lint rondom het tributenvak naar beneden duwen om eroverheen te stappen, horen we achterin het groepje kandidaten een hese stem.

"Ik wil graag in haar plaats gaan."

De andere winnaressen zijn zo verbaasd dat ze vanzelf ruimte maken in plaats van te protesteren. Dan schuifelt de vrouwelijke tribuut van dit jaar moeizaam richting podium, haar wandelstok stevig in de hand geklemd. Het is Mags, de oude vrouw die op haar twaalfde de allereerste Hongerspelen gewonnen heeft. De commentatoren weten niet wat ze moeten zeggen en zelfs mijn vader blijft stil. Dit had niemand kunnen voorspellen. Mags is zesentachtig en zo slecht ter been dat ze geen enkele kans maakt. Waarom wil ze dan opnieuw de arena in? Heeft het misschien iets te maken met Finnick, die al vanaf het omroepen van Annie's naam als versteend staat toe te kijken? Maar veel tijd om er verder over na te denken krijg ik niet. De begeleider wil meteen verder gaan met de loting. Misschien hoopt hij dat het zo zal lijken alsof er daarnet niets bijzonders is gebeurd. Gewoon een vrijwilligster, zoals elk jaar.

Deze keer zijn er maar vijf mannelijke kandidaten waaruit ze kunnen kiezen. Toch doet de begeleider er met opzet zo lang mogelijk over om een papiertje uit de glazen bol te vissen. Nog voordat hij de kans krijgt om de naam die erop staat helemaal voor te lezen, meldt Finnick zich uit eigen beweging aan als tribuut voor de Kwelling. Gelukkig sta ik achter de zetel en kunnen mijn ouders me dus niet zien. Want ik weet zeker dat ik nu een geschokte uitdrukking op mijn gezicht heb. Dit had ik totaal niet verwacht. En ik ben er helemaal niet blij mee.

Al sinds de crisisvergadering die we de dag na het voorlezen van de kaart gehouden hebben, wist ik dat Finnick op de hoogte was van het nieuwe rebellenplan. Fulvia had hem zelf gebeld om het aan hem uit te leggen. Maar ik ging er altijd van uit dat Finnick ons vanuit de controlekamer zou steunen, als mentor. Ik had echt niet verwacht dat hij zelf weer tribuut zou worden.

Waarom doet hij dit? Toen hij vorig jaar als verjaardagscadeau bij me was, heeft hij me letterlijk verteld dat de arena bijna de hel op aarde is. Het leek zelfs alsof hij spijt had van zijn deelname. Ik had nooit kunnen geloven dat hij opnieuw als vrijwilliger naar de Spelen zou gaan. Maar nu ik hem op het podium van district 4 zie staan, besef ik dat ik weer hetzelfde probleem zal hebben als vorig jaar. Finnick is degene die me destijds voor het eerst uitgebreid verteld heeft hoe erg de armoede in de districten eigenlijk echt is. Na zijn bezoek wist ik helemaal zeker dat ik geen fan van de Hongerspelen meer wilde zijn. Het is onder andere dankzij hem dat ik vorige zomer mijn ruzie met de mensen van de Garage heb kunnen bijleggen, en dat ik nu zelfs een lid van het Verzet ben. Ook al heb ik Finnick maar één keer ontmoet, toch weet ik dat ik onze avond samen nooit zal vergeten. Hij zal een tribuut zijn met wie ik een soort van persoonlijke band voel. Net als Kivo. Alsof ik met het rebellenplan en mijn ongerustheid over Merope nog niet genoeg zorgen aan mijn hoofd heb. Hopelijk staat het geluk bij de Boete van district 5 eindelijk eens aan mijn kant, en hoeft Evi niet mee te doen.

Maar het antwoord op die vraag laat nog even op zich wachten. Eerst zijn districten 9 en 6 aan de beurt. Ik zit zodanig met mijn gedachten bij de gebeurtenissen van daarnet dat hun Boetes grotendeels aan me voorbij gaan. Het enige wat ik ervan mee krijg, is dat deze vier kandidaten waarschijnlijk niet verder zullen geraken dan het Bloedbad. Wanneer ik de vrouw uit district 9 richting podium zie wankelen, hoor ik mijn vader fluisteren dat ze haar eerste portie sterkedrank van vandaag vast al binnen heeft. De man ziet er ook niet al te nuchter uit. Door alle roddels die ik op feestjes hoor, weet ik dat alcoholverslaving een groot probleem is bij de mentoren uit negen. Sommige mensen beweren zelfs dat het de belangrijkste reden is waarom hun district het meestal zo slecht doet in de Hongerspelen. Maar sinds ik zelf meer ben gaan nadenken over hoe het is om als enige levend uit de arena te komen en elk jaar te moeten zien hoe je lotgenoten hun dood tegemoet gaan, ben ik beter gaan begrijpen waarom zo veel winnaars op zoek zijn naar iets dat hun herinneringen kan verdoven. En als de brouwerijen van Panem op amper een paar kilometer van je huis liggen, dan wordt de verleiding wel heel moeilijk te weerstaan.

Hetzelfde geldt voor de twee kandidaten die in district 6 het podium betreden. Iedereen weet dat ze allebei zwaar verslaafd zijn aan morfling, één van de vele medicijnen die in hun district gemaakt worden. Plutarch en Fulvia willen proberen om ook hen in onze plannen te betrekken. Al betwijfel ik eerlijk gezegd of we aan deze twee veel zullen hebben. Hopelijk kan Anthony hen er op zijn minst van overtuigen om de tributen uit 12 niet aan te vallen. Dan zouden we toch weer een stapje dichter bij ons doel zijn.

Wanneer Caesar de volgende Boete - die van district 11 - wil aankondigen, moet hij ons zeggen dat er opnieuw een vertraging van een paar minuten is. Blijkbaar doet de microfoon van de burgemeester het niet. Ze willen nu zo snel mogelijk een reserve-exemplaar klaarzetten. Ik ben blij met deze korte pauze, want ik zit me nog steeds af te vragen waarom Finnick zich vrijwillig kandidaat heeft gesteld. Eén van de commentatoren suggereerde vlak na de Boete van 4 dat hij vast Mags wil beschermen in de arena. Omdat zij zijn mentor is geweest en ze daarna altijd een sterke band met elkaar hebben gehad. Misschien klopt dat inderdaad wel. Maar mijn intuïtie zegt me dat er meer aan de hand is. Hoe erg hij ook geschrokken was, hij bood zich onmiddellijk aan als tribuut. Zonder aarzelen. Alsof hij er helemaal niet bij moest nadenken en hij al vóór de start van de Boeteceremonie besloten had om dit jaar weer naar de Spelen te gaan.

De vertraging duurt wat langer dan verwacht - blijkbaar duurt het even voordat ze een nieuwe micro geïnstalleerd hebben - en de regisseur toont ons nog eens hoe Finnick zichzelf aanmeldt. Hij zegt het op een vlakke toon, bijna emotieloos. Voor mij is er geen twijfel mogelijk: hij was dit al die tijd al van plan. Maar aan de andere kant weet ik zeker dat hij nooit voor zijn plezier opnieuw de arena in zou gaan. Dus waarom kiest hij daar dan voor? Het enige wat ik kan bedenken, is dat iemand hem er vooraf van overtuigd heeft om dit te doen. En die iemand zou weleens Plutarch kunnen zijn.

Dat zou me niet eens zo erg verbazen. Plutarch heeft ongetwijfeld al lang in de gaten dat deze Kwartskwelling niet bij iedereen in het Capitool in goede aarde is gevallen. We kennen de winnaars te goed om hen opnieuw op leven en dood te zien vechten in een wedstrijd waar normaal gezien slechts één persoon levend uit komt. En hoewel de meeste winnaars wel een paar grote fans hebben, is Finnick Odair met veel voorsprong de populairste van allemaal. Populairder zelfs dan het liefdeskoppel uit district 12. Als uitgerekend hij opnieuw de arena in moet, dan zal dat waarschijnlijk alleen maar meer olie op het vuur gooien. _Misschien is dat wel precies waar Plutarch op hoopt_, besef ik opeens.

Hoe meer ik erover nadenk, hoe sterker ik er van overtuigd geraak dat ik er met mijn vermoedens niet ver naast zit. Dit zou echt iets voor Plutarch zijn. Hij is altijd heel goed geweest in het overtuigen van anderen, en hij heeft er alles voor over om zijn doel - de bevrijding van Panem - te bereiken. Hij weet zelf natuurlijk ook wel dat Finnicks deelname de nodige onrust zal zaaien, wat ongetwijfeld een goede zaak is voor ons rebellenplan. Daarnaast is Finnick ook nog eens een ex-Beroeps. Iemand die zeker in staat is om Katniss en Peeta fysiek te verdedigen als ze bedreigd worden. Dat Finnick in de arena zou kunnen sterven, is een risico dat voor Plutarch dus blijkbaar aanvaardbaar is.

Plotseling denk ik terug aan het verhaal dat Doran en Leandro me ooit verteld hebben. Over de vrouw die het Capitoolverzet verliet omdat Plutarch zich volgens haar niet echt druk maakt om een dode meer of minder. Zolang zijn plannen maar slagen, en hij eens een _echte_ oorlog kan uitvechten in plaats van de Hongerspelen. Hoeveel slachtoffers zou zijn oorlog eigenlijk eisen? Maar aan de andere kant besef ik heel goed dat niets doen ook geen optie is. Want dan zullen de Hongerspelen gewoon verdergaan, jaar na jaar. Dan zullen er nog meer jongeren van mijn leeftijd sterven. Gewoon omdat ze de pech hebben in een district geboren te zijn.

Ik schud kort mijn hoofd, om al die verontrustende gedachten te verdringen. Bij het Verzet gaan was de juiste keuze, daar ben ik echt wel zeker van. Doran en Leandro hebben het per slot van rekening ook gedaan. Hoe dan ook is het voor mij nu toch al veel te laat om ermee te stoppen. Daarvoor weet ik intussen al veel te veel. Doorzetten is dus het beste. Ik wil nog steeds dat de regering van Snow valt. Alleen Plutarchs revolutie kan daar voor zorgen. En voorlopig heb ik wel andere dingen aan mijn hoofd. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de vraag of Evi vandaag getrokken zal worden.

Maar eerst krijgen we nog de Boete van district 11, die nu eindelijk van start kan gaan. Het plein met het podium verschijnt in beeld. In de achtergrond kan je enkele gebouwen van de stad zien, die een vervallen indruk maken. Fulvia heeft ons ooit gezegd dat dit één van de armste districten is.

District 11 heeft in vierenzeventig jaar tijd drie mannelijke winnaars gehad. Twee daarvan leven nu nog. Uiteindelijk is het Chaff die naar voren moet. Even valt er bij de commentatoren een ongemakkelijke stilte wanneer de begeleidster hem de traditionele handdruk wil geven en hij haar zijn stompe arm aanbiedt. Uit verstrooidheid? Of probeert hij haar stiekem duidelijk te maken waarmee het Capitool eigenlijk bezig is nu ze hem opnieuw naar de Spelen sturen? Maar als dat zo is, dan heeft de begeleidster die boodschap in ieder geval niet begrepen. Want ze gaat gewoon door met de loting van de vrouwen. Ze woelt kort met haar hand door de berg papiertjes in de bol, en trekt dan de naam van Seeder.

Ergens is het misschien niet zo slecht dat Chaff gekozen is. Ook al vind ik het persoonlijk nogal cynisch om er zo over na te denken. Hij en Haymitch van district 12 zijn al jaren elkaars beste vrienden. Ik heb vaak genoeg op tv gezien hoe ze een fles drank met elkaar delen. Bij de laatste vergadering waar ik zelf bij was, wist Fulvia ons te vertellen dat het voor Haymitch helemaal niet moeilijk zou zijn om Chaff alle details van ons rebellenplan uit te leggen. Niemand zal het vreemd vinden als ze elkaar regelmatig opzoeken tijdens de voorbereidingsweek in het Capitool. En Chaff zal ongetwijfeld Seeder van alles op de hoogte brengen. Op deze twee tributen kunnen we heel zeker rekenen. Al moeten ze dan natuurlijk wel het bloedbad overleven.

Een paar minuten later kondigt Caesar Flickerman eindelijk de laatste Boeteceremonie van dit jaar aan. Die waar ik al vanaf deze ochtend nerveus op heb gewacht. De grootste stad van district 5 verschijnt op het scherm. Vlak voor het podium zijn de twee tributenvakken opgesteld. Ik herken meteen het gezicht van Evi, die samen met de twee andere winnaressen van haar district haar lot staat af te wachten. Ik weet dat geen van hen zich vrijwillig zal aanbieden. District 5 zit op dit moment nog niet in onze samenzwering en deze vrouwen zijn alle drie tegen hun wil naar hun eerste Spelen gestuurd. Wie getrokken wordt, moet gaan.

De begeleider van district 5 komt via de coulissen het podium op gelopen. Hij draagt een kostuum dat bijna volledig van vuurrode veren gemaakt is. Hoelang zou zijn stylist daaraan gewerkt hebben? Maar de outfit van een begeleider moet altijd iets bijzonders zijn, want heel tv-kijkend Panem krijgt je kleren te zien. Het geroezemoes in de menigte valt stil terwijl de burgemeester begint met het voorlezen van het Verdrag. Het enige wat ik nu nog zie bewegen, zijn de wieken van de windmolens aan de horizon. Die produceren een deel van onze elektriciteit, net als de steenkoolcentrales. Na het Verdrag krijgen we nog de propagandafilm en dan is het tijd voor de trekking.

De begeleider van district 5 is ook zo iemand die vrijwel altijd met de jongens begint. Na een paar minuten is de mannelijke deelnemer van dit jaar bekend, maar zelfs zijn naam hoor ik maar half. Ik ben veel te veel bezig met mijn eigen, angstige gedachten. Zal Merope mijn hulp nodig hebben zonder dat ik haar die kan geven? Nog enkele ogenblikken en ik zal het eindelijk weten.

Het lijkt een eeuwigheid te duren voordat de man in het rode verenkostuum een briefje in de meisjesbol te pakken krijgt. Langzaam haalt hij het uit de glazen kom. De commentatoren zwijgen, zodat alles goed te horen zal zijn. De begeleider vouwt het briefje open en kijkt kort naar de naam. Zelf heb ik mijn handen op mijn rug gelegd, zodat ik ze tot vuisten kan knijpen zonder dat mijn ouders het zien. Ze mogen niet merken hoe ik me voel, wie er ook op het papiertje staat. _Eén kans op drie, _fluister ik inwendig tegen mezelf._En twee kansen op drie dat het iemand anders is. _

De begeleider kucht even en begint dan luid en duidelijk in de microfoon te spreken.

"De vrouwelijke tribuut die de eer krijgt om district 5 te mogen vertegenwoordigen in de derde Kwartskwelling is …"

De drie winnaressen werpen veelbetekende blikken naar elkaar. Ook zij weten dat er niemand zal vrijwilligen.

" … Evi McGregor!"

* * *

**Deze keer heb ik mijn nieuwe hoofdstuk iets vroeger online gezet dan gewoonlijk, want ik weet niet zeker of ik er dit weekend de tijd voor zal hebben. Op één of andere manier keer ik er wel een beetje naar uit om dit te kunnen posten: Boetedag is eigenlijk het officiële begin van het jaarlijkse circus rondom de Hongerspelen, dus de derde Kwartskwelling komt nu echt wel dichterbij. **

**Ik hoop dat jullie het einde van dit hoofdstuk niet overdreven voorspelbaar vonden, want het was natuurlijk wel te verwachten dat Evi getrokken zou worden. Toch ben ik zelf wel tevreden met deze verhaallijn en heb ik mijn best gedaan om de Boete van district 5 nog min of meer spannend te houden. Aan jullie om te bepalen of dat gelukt is …**

**Daarnaast wil ik nog even zeggen dat er twee nieuwe foto's op mijn Tumblr staan. Eigenlijk horen die nog bij hoofdstuk 15, maar bij mijn vorige update ben ik domweg vergeten om ook Tumblr bij te werken. **


	17. Deel drie - 17 Op weg naar de Kwelling

**DEEL 3: ALLES GAAT MIS**

HOOFDSTUK 17: OP WEG NAAR DE KWELLING

Wanneer ik wakker word van de straal zonlicht die op mijn hoofdkussen valt, is het volgens de wekker op mijn nachtkastje nog maar kwart over negen 's ochtends. Ook al heb ik nu vakantie, toch kan ik niet te lang in bed blijven liggen. Deze namiddag moet ik voor een paar uur de stad in en vanavond rijden de twaalf strijdwagens door de straten van het Capitool. Ze zijn drie dagen geleden al begonnen met het installeren van alle tribunes voor het publiek. Dat is een heel karwei, maar de regering heeft genoeg mensen in dienst om alles op tijd klaar te krijgen.

Aan mijn ouders heb ik gisterenavond verteld dat ik mijn jurk voor straks nog moet kopen, en dat ik daarom vandaag naar de winkelbuurt wil. Ze weten natuurlijk niet dat ik mijn outfit voor de openingsceremonie eigenlijk al heb. De witte jurk en brede metaalkleurige riem die ik zal dragen, liggen al meer dan een week in de kast bij mijn andere kleren. Veilig weggestopt onder een stapel winterspullen. Zelfs ons huispersoneel zal daar niet zo snel gaan zoeken.

Deze namiddag is er een vergadering van het Capitoolverzet gepland waar ik zeker bij wil zijn. Niet alleen omdat elke vergadering belangrijk is nu het jaarlijkse circus rond de Hongerspelen sinds gisteren officieel is begonnen. Maar ook omdat Fulvia samen met ons een plan wil bespreken om nog een paar extra tributen bij onze samenzwering te betrekken. Misschien kunnen we Evi toch nog op tijd vertellen wat we willen doen. Die is ongetwijfeld slim genoeg om district 12 te steunen zonder dat de negentien andere Spelmakers het merken. En ook voor haar eigen veiligheid zou het een goede zaak zijn als ze in het rebellenbondgenootschap zit. Wat Fulvia ook van plan is, ik weet nu al dat ik er zeker aan wil meewerken. Niet alleen voor het Verzet, maar ook voor Merope.

Ik laat mijn benen over de rand van het bed glijden en schuifel naar mijn glazen balkondeur om het gordijn dicht te doen. Snel trek ik de kleren aan die over de rand van mijn bureaustoel hangen. Gisterenavond heb ik me nog uitgebreid gedoucht en mijn haren gewassen. Dus hoef ik nu enkel met een nat washandje over mijn gezicht te gaan. Make-up moet je altijd op een schone huis aanbrengen. Terwijl ik aan de slag ga met mijn eyeliner, luister ik naar het gerammel van servies en de voetstappen van mijn ouders in de woonkamer. Blijkbaar gaan we alweer op het terras ontbijten. De weerberichten hebben beloofd dat het vandaag net zo warm zijn als gisteren. Het zou me niet verbazen als we nog voor het einde van deze week het eerste echte zomeronweer krijgen. Wanneer ik een paar minuten later buiten aan de terrastafel ga zitten, zie ik dat mijn ouders de krant al uit onze brievenbus hebben gehaald. _Zoon topbankier vermoord teruggevonden, _ staat er in grote letters op de voorpagina.

"Is dat de jongen die al een paar dagen vermist is?" vraag ik.

"Juist," antwoordt pap terwijl hij de krant over tafel naar me toe schuift. "Lees zelf maar wat ze met hem gedaan hebben."

Terwijl ik aan mijn eerste koffiekoek begin, neem ik snel het artikel door. Op de laatste schooldag voor de zomervakantie had James Shaw, voorzitter van de Raad Van Bestuur bij de Apollo-bank, zijn jongste zoon als vermist opgegeven. Die was na het uitdelen van de eindrapporten met een groepje vrienden de stad in gegaan om nog iets te drinken. Maar toen hij om acht uur 's avonds nog steeds niet thuis was, gingen zijn ouders naar de dichtstbijzijnde vredebewakerskazerne. Die hebben verschillende grote zoekacties op touw gezet, zonder resultaat. Gisterenavond laat werd de jongen uiteindelijk dood teruggevonden in een klein parkje ergens helemaal aan de rand van het Capitool. Overduidelijk vermoord, want zijn keel is doorgesneden. Maar het wapen is verdwenen en er zijn voorlopig nog geen aanwijzingen over wie de dader zou kunnen zijn. Een vreemde zaak, vooral omdat de moordenaar de portefeuille van zijn slachtoffer niet heeft meegenomen. Nochtans stak die gewoon in de binnenzak van zijn jasje en zaten er vier briefjes van twintig Pan in.

"Was die familie niet samen met ons op arenavakantie?" vraag ik aan mijn ouders nadat ik het artikel helemaal gelezen heb.

"Dat klopt," knikt mam. "Ze hadden de Startkamer van Clove gehuurd."

"Als voorzitter van de Raad van Bestuur sta je maar één trapje onder de CEO," legt mijn vader uit. "Ze hadden dus genoeg geld voor zo'n dure kamer."

Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik met Tiberius Shaw gesproken heb - het was een stille, verlegen jongen - al is het toch wel even schrikken nu ik hoor dat hij op zo'n brutale manier is vermoord. Hij was nog maar dertien jaar. Zelfs in de Hongerspelen zouden veel andere tributen ouder zijn dan hij. _Waarom zou iemand hier in het Capitool zo'n jong kind zomaar de keel willen oversnijden? _vraag ik me af terwijl ik de krant dichtsla en opzij leg.

"Misschien moeten ze eens een paar van die zwervers aan de tand voelen,"zegt pap opeens. "Dat zijn toch allemaal dieven en misdadigers. Dus waarom zouden zij het niet gedaan kunnen hebben?"

Typisch mijn vader om zo te redeneren. Ik weet zelf ook wel dat niet alle daklozen even betrouwbaar zijn. Dennis en Doran hebben me daar vaak genoeg voor gewaarschuwd. Misschien zijn een aantal van hen inderdaad in staat tot een laffe moord als deze. Maar toch ben ik er deze keer rotsvast van overtuigd dat we de dader niet op straat moeten zoeken. Voor daklozen is het erg moeilijk om aan cash geld te komen, want er zijn maar heel weinig mensen die iets aan een bedelaar willen geven. En dan gaat het altijd om kleine bedragen. Als Tiberius Shaw inderdaad door een zwerver gedood is, dan zou de tachtig Pan in zijn portefeuille nu zeker weten ook weg zijn. Niet alle daklozen zijn straatrovers, maar waarom zou een moordenaar zijn - of haar - slachtoffer niet durven te bestelen?

Ik vraag me af wat ze hier in de Garage over zullen zeggen, de volgende keer dat ik langsga. In ieder geval durf ik mijn beide handen ervoor in het vuur te steken dat onze klanten niets met deze zaak te maken hebben. We laten enkel mensen binnen waarvan we zeker weten dat ze te vertrouwen zijn. Goed, niet zo heel lang geleden was er dat voorval met die kapotte fles wodka voor de poort. Maar een dertienjarige brutaal de keel oversnijden? Volledig uitgesloten.

Zodra ik mijn derde koffiekoek op heb, drink ik mijn glas fruitsap leeg en ga ik weer de woonkamer binnen. Het is intussen al bijna tien uur geworden. Hoog tijd dus om te vertrekken. Door de glazen terrasdeur zie ik hoe mam de krant weer naar zich toe trekt om zelf het verhaal over Tiberiuw Shaw te lezen. Hopelijk vinden ze de dader snel. Maar wat mijn vader ook mag beweren, de moordenaar van die jongen was geen dakloze. Dat zijn portefeuille niet verdwenen is, zegt genoeg. Al betwijfel ik of pap zo ver zal nadenken. Die is gewoon verblind door zijn eigen vooroordelen.

Met een zucht slof ik richting slaapkamer. De laatste paar maanden lijkt alles mis te gaan. Eerst was er die Kwartskwelling, waardoor we ons rebellenplan helemaal moesten omgooien. Daarna kreeg ik te horen dat mij nog twee herexamens te wachten staan. Gisteren bij de Boetes werd Evi opnieuw naar de arena gestuurd. En nu dit weer. Voorlopig heb ik wel even genoeg van al die negatieve berichten. Misschien krijg ik straks tijdens de vergadering eindelijk beter nieuws te horen.

Ik begin in mijn kleerkast te rommelen op zoek naar de outfit die ik tijdens de strijdwagenparade zal dragen. Gelukkig heb ik voor een luchtige stof gekozen, want ook voor vanavond is er warm zomerweer voorspeld. Voor alle veiligheid kijk ik nog een tweede keer of de deur naar de gang goed dicht is. Dan haal de witte jurk tevoorschijn. Voorzichtig vouw ik hem op - ik wil dat hij zo min mogelijk kreukt - en steek ik hem snel in een grote draagtas die ik meteen stevig dicht rits. Met de tas over mijn schouder gehangen keer ik terug naar de woonkamer.

"Ik ga vertrekken, mam. Je weet wel, voor mijn jurk van vanavond."

"Heb je genoeg geld bij je?"

"Dat denk ik wel. Ik weet nog niet precies welk model ik wil, maar deze tas is zeker groot genoeg."

Mam weet natuurlijk niet dat mijn outfit voor de strijdwagenparade op dit moment eigenlijk al in de tas zit. Maar ik kan moeilijk zeggen dat ik ga winkelen, en straks zonder jurk thuiskomen. Dus neem ik hem gewoon mee naar de vergadering.

Even later wandel ik de inkomhal van ons appartementsblok uit en sla ik meteen linksaf. Een paar straten verderop ga ik onder een poort door die uitgeeft op een netjes onderhouden tuin. In december vorig jaar heb ik hier nog de in het laboratorium gekweekte donkerblauwe bloemen gezien waar winterkruid van afstamt. Nu staan de perkjes vol met struiken die bloeien in allerlei verschillende kleuren.

Ik verlaat de tuin via een tweede poort en kom terecht in het verbindingsstraatje waar de bontwinkel van Tigris is. Op het einde van de vorige vergadering hadden zij en ik al afgesproken dat ik deze keer met haar mee zou gaan. Nadat Messalla ontmaskerd werd en we zijn appartement niet meer konden gebruiken, zijn Plutarch en Fulvia zo snel mogelijk op zoek gegaan naar een nieuwe vergaderlocatie. Ook al was het niet gemakkelijk om er één te vinden die veilig genoeg zou zijn. Natuurlijk waren er nog andere plaatsen waar we samen konden komen - het café van de crisisvergadering, bijvoorbeeld - maar zeker nu is het erg belangrijk dat we regelmatig afwisselen.

Uiteindelijk ontdekte Fulvia ergens in een buitenwijk een winkelpand dat al drie jaar leeg staat. Bijna alle ramen zijn dichtgetimmerd met houten planken, zo heeft Doran me verteld. In de kelder is er zelfs een schacht die rechtstreeks naar de dichtstbijzijnde ondergrondse tunnel leidt. Blijkbaar een restant van een oude rioolput waar het huis later gewoon overheen gebouwd is. Toen Plutarch en Fulvia dat zagen op hun gedetailleerde hologrammen van het ondergrondse netwerk, wisten ze dat we hier ongezien binnen zouden kunnen. Ze hebben de nieuwe vergaderlocatie nu al twee keer gebruikt. Maar dat was tijdens mijn examenperiode. Zelf ben ik er dus nog nooit geweest. Daarom heeft Tigris voorgesteld om met twee te gaan, zodat ze me de weg kan wijzen. Wanneer ik de deur van haar winkeltje openduw - ik durf nog steeds niet te zeggen dat die bel echt wel vals klinkt - zit ze al op me te wachten. Ze hangt nog snel een rood tasje om haar schouder en dan gaan we meteen weer de straat op.

Een kwartiertje later stappen we op de shuttle die ons naar het juiste deel van het Capitool zal brengen. We gaan elk op een aparte bank zitten en doen alsof we vreemden zijn. Dat lijkt ons veiliger, want waarom zouden een rijk jong meisje en een uit de gratie gevallen styliste van in de veertig elkaar goed genoeg kennen om samen de stad in te gaan?

Tijdens de rit valt het me op dat Tigris de hele tijd een krant voor haar gezicht houdt. Waarschijnlijk wil ze niet dat andere mensen haar zien. Ze is lang genoeg op tv geweest om ook nu nog op straat herkend te worden. Zelfs na die mislukte plastische chirurgie.

Zou Tigris zich misschien ook achter die krant verbergen omdat ze beschaamd is voor haar uiterlijk, nu we in een volle shuttlebus zitten? Hoewel het nooit letterlijk zo is gezegd, weet iedereen dat ze op bevel van Snow ontslagen is. Omdat ze niet aantrekkelijk genoeg meer was om regelmatig in allerlei tv-programma's te verschijnen. Een zware vernedering, want je moet heel hard werken om één van de vierentwintig felbegeerde plekken als Hongerspelenstylist te kunnen bemachtigen. Wie met onderscheiding afstudeert aan de modeacademie, maakt een kans op een baan als lid van een voorbereidingsteam. Zelfs onze eigen styliste Pamela Ross is daar nooit in geslaagd. Enkel wie echt heel veel talent heeft, kan later doorgroeien tot tributenstylist. Zeker als je de altijd zo populaire tributen van district 1 wil kleden. De positie die Tigris uiteindelijk wist te bemachtigen. President Snow heeft met één simpele handtekening heel haar carrière afgebroken. Alles waarvoor ze jaren lang dag en nacht gewerkt had. Leandro heeft me ooit verteld dat het haar belangrijkste reden was om zich bij onze rebellengroep aan te sluiten.

Dan komt er ineens een raar idee bij me op. Wat zou er gebeuren moest ik Tigris mee naar de Garage brengen, als klant? Zou ze er welkom zijn? Ze is niet dakloos en heeft zelfs genoeg geld om in het Centrum te kunnen wonen. Maar Dennis en Alcyone hebben me altijd gezegd dat ze de Garage niet alleen begonnen zijn om arme mensen te helpen. Ze willen de zwervers ook een plaats geven waar ze met rust gelaten worden en zichzelf kunnen zijn. Een plaats voor mensen die er in de rest van het Capitool niet meer bij horen. En dat geldt eigenlijk ook voor Tigris. Ooit was ze de styliste van de meisjestributen uit district één en kwam ze elke zomer regelmatig op tv. Soms kwamen fans zelfs haar handtekening vragen. Maar na die mislukte schoonheidsoperatie werd ze van de ene dag op de andere aan de kant geschoven. Nu leidt ze een anoniem leven, in een obscuur bontwinkeltje waar de meeste mensen nog nooit een voet binnen gezet hebben. Niemand vraagt haar nog om met haar op de foto te gaan, of om een bijzondere feestjurk te ontwerpen. Voor de rest van het Capitool telt ze gewoon niet meer mee.

Zouden de andere klanten van de Garage haar aanvaarden zoals ze nu is? Ik denk van wel. Ze zijn geen van allen echt bezig met hun uiterlijk. Als je op straat moet overleven, wordt zoiets al snel nogal onbelangrijk. De meeste van onze bezoekers dragen kleren die al lang uit de mode zijn. Hebben hun haren of baard al maanden niet meer laten bijknippen omdat een kapper te duur is geworden. Al weet ik dat ze hun haren wel regelmatig schoonspoelen met water uit één van de vele straatfonteintjes. Zwervers met make-up heb ik letterlijk nog nooit gezien. Behalve dan permanente lichaamsversiering die niet meer te verwijderen is, zoals de tatoeages op Dorans voeten. Als Tigris bij ons in de Garage aan tafel zou zitten, dan zou ze haar gezicht niet achter een krant hoeven te verbergen.

Maar ik weet dat Tigris waarschijnlijk nooit naar één van onze boxen zal komen. Toen ze bij het Capitoolverzet voor de eerste keer over het bestaan van de Garage hoorde, stond ze er zelfs heel kritisch tegenover. Net zoals bijna iedereen in het Capitool. Pas nadat ze haar dakloze mederebellen wat beter leerde kennen, liet ze haar vooroordelen grotendeels varen. Toch voel ik intuïtief aan dat we geen bezoek van Tigris hoeven te verwachten. Ze heeft haar ontslag nooit helemaal verwerkt. Voor haar ligt het nog altijd erg moeilijk om te aanvaarden dat de deur naar de top van de tv-wereld nu voor altijd gesloten zal blijven. Zelfs al is ze het hele idee achter de Garage nu meer gaan waarderen, dan nog is ze gewoon te trots om er zelf heen te gaan.

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten wanneer ik door de luidspreker aan het plafond hoor dat we nu bij Halte Diana zijn. Hier moeten Tigris en ik uitstappen. Achter elkaar aan nemen we de trap naar boven. Tigris brengt me naar een zijsteegje - eigenlijk meer een pad dat achter enkele huizen door loopt - en toont me waar we ongemerkt de riolering in kunnen. Nog geen minuut later staan we allebei in de kelder van het verlaten winkelpand. Het is hier stikdonker, want de elektriciteit is al een tijdje geleden afgesloten. Het enige licht komt door een deur die half open staat en uitgeeft op de trap richting gelijkvloers. De treden kraken onder onze voeten als we onze voeten erop zetten. Maar voor zover ik kan zien, zijn ze niet echt vermolmd.

De kamer waar de leden van het Capitoolverzet bij elkaar komen, ligt volgens Tigris helemaal op de vijfde en hoogste verdieping. Wanneer we de deur open duwen, zitten de anderen al op ons te wachten. Het felle zonlicht valt naar binnen door de twee kleine dakraampjes recht boven onze hoofden en ik zie hoe het stof rond dwarrelt in de stralen. Iedereen zit in kleermakerszit op de vloer. Het enige meubel in de kamer is een tafeltje waar een stapel dubbelgevouwen papieren en een in zwart leer gebonden boek op liggen. Zodra Tigris en ik een plaatsje gevonden hebben, geven Plutarch en Fulvia aan dat ze graag willen beginnen. Ik geef snel mijn holo af, waarna Fulvia hem in het oplaadstation steekt. Gelukkig kan dat toestel ook op batterijen werken.

"Dit is voorlopig de voorlaatste of misschien zelfs de laatste keer dat jullie mij op een Verzetsvergadering zullen zien," legt Plutarch uit. "Zodra de tributen in de arena zijn, moet ik als Hoofdspelmaker altijd en overal bereikbaar blijven. Het zou zelfs heel goed kunnen dat ik tijdens die drie dagen het Hoofdkwartier niet eens uit kom."

"Voor ons beiden zal er in de controlekamer meer dan genoeg te doen zijn," vult Fulvia aan. "Vergeet niet dat de negentien andere Spelmakers nog steeds gewoon voor president Snow werken. Misschien worden zij wel onze gevaarlijkste tegenstanders als we Katniss willen redden."

Ze wenkt even naar de twee mensen die allebei tegen de muur naast haar zitten.

"Maar ik stel voor dat we nu eerst Amalthea en Anthony over hun missie laten vertellen. Zoals jullie weten, hebben ze tijdens de treinreis van gisteren en vannacht geprobeerd om de tributen van districten 6 en 8 te waarschuwen."

"Bij mij is dat niet helemaal gelukt zoals ik het zelf graag wou," geeft Anthony aarzelend toe. "Ik ben meegegaan als kelner om het eten op te dienen, maar er liep natuurlijk nog meer personeel rond op die trein. Ik moest dus goed opletten dat ik mezelf niet zou verraden. Uiteindelijk heb ik één keer met de twee tributen van district 6 kunnen praten terwijl we alleen waren. Maar ze zaten allebei zo erg onder de morfling dat ze nauwelijks hoorden wat ik zei. Ze weten nu dat ze Katniss en Peeta zo goed mogelijk moeten beschermen. Meer dan dat hebben ze er niet van begrepen, vrees ik. Ik had graag alles verteld, maar dat had gewoon geen zin."

"Hindert niet," antwoordt Plutarch. "Ze kennen misschien niet ons volledige plan, maar eigenlijk weten ze genoeg."

"Bij mij is het vrij goed gegaan," vertelt Amalthea. "Ik had de dagshift gekregen, dus ik was de hele nacht vrij. Toen iedereen lag te slapen - behalve mijn collega natuurlijk, die in de stuurcabine zat - ben ik stilletjes naar de slaapkamers van de tributen gegaan. Ik heb Cecelia en Woof allebei onder vier ogen kunnen spreken. Ze weten nu bijna alles, en ze hebben allebei beloofd om mee te werken als ze het bloedbad overleven. Ze zijn nog lang niet vergeten wat er vorige winter in hun district gebeurd is."

"Vanaf nu kunnen we dus ook rekenen op de tributen van district 8, en in mindere mate ook die uit zes," besluit Plutarch zakelijk. "Zo blijven er nog zes deelnemers over die Fulvia en ik graag in ons plan zouden betrekken. Maar daar komen we straks wel op terug. Eerst wil ik jullie nog iets anders laten zien."

"Iets waar Plutarch en ik erg tevreden over zijn," vult Fulvia aan.

Plutarch bukt zich en neemt het zwarte leren boek voorzichtig van het tafeltje. Ik vraag me al de hele tijd af wat daarin zou kunnen staan. Als ze het speciaal meebrengen naar deze vergadering, dan moet het wel iets bijzonders zijn. Terwijl we het boek één voor één doorbladeren en in de groep laten rondgaan, geeft Fulvia ons wat meer uitleg.

"Dit zijn de definitieve schetsen van de gevechtskledij die Plutarch voor Katniss heeft laten ontwerpen. Na het einde van de Kwelling zullen we alles meenemen naar-"

Fulvia werpt een snelle blik op Anthony en aarzelt heel even.

"Naar het hoofdkwartier van de rebellenbeweging. We vonden dat jullie minstens één keer de kans moesten krijgen om ze te bekijken."

Ik hou mijn hand voor mijn mond om mijn gegniffel te verbergen. Fulvia bedoelt natuurlijk district 13. Maar dat kan ze niet zeggen waar Anthony bij is. Die zit nog geen negen maanden in het Capitoolverzet. Ikzelf intussen wel, en Fulvia heeft me onlangs dan ook officieel 'ingewijd' in dat geheim. Ik heb gedaan alsof ik heel erg verbaasd was, want ik wilde Messalla niet in moeilijkheden brengen. Gelukkig had Fulvia niet in de gaten dat ik het eigenlijk al wist.

Wanneer Tigris het schetsboek aan mij doorgeeft, begin ik er nieuwsgierig in te bladeren. Cinna heeft duidelijk zijn best gedaan. Ook al staat zijn naam nergens geschreven, toch weet ik dat deze tekeningen van hem zijn. Fulvia heeft dat zelf tegen mij en Anthony verteld toen we in de flat van Messalla zaten om naar onze documentaire te kijken. Ik had wel verwacht dat Cinna hier heel wat moeite voor zou doen. Maar het resultaat is zelfs nog veel beter dan ik had durven dromen.

Het kostuum dat hij speciaal voor Katniss heeft ontworpen, bewijst nog maar eens zijn enorme talent. De diepzwarte kleur, de vorm van de borstplaat en de witte plooien onder de armen kunnen alleen maar naar een spotgaai verwijzen. De naam die Katniss in meer dan één opstandig district gekregen heeft. Maar deze kleren zullen haar ook beschermen in een gevecht. Ter hoogte van het hart zit er een extra stevig pantser in de stof verwerkt, en de van ineengevlochten metaal gemaakte kap blijkt eigenlijk een helm te zijn. In de mouw van de linkerschouder zit zelfs een heel klein zakje. Ik heb geen flauw idee waar dat voor zou kunnen dienen, maar iets zegt me dat Cinna het er niet zomaar bij getekend heeft. Op de laatste bladzijde zie ik een schets van de speld die Katniss vorig jaar in de arena droeg. Daaronder staan de handgeschreven woorden '_Ik wed nog steeds op jou'_. Het duurt een paar tellen voor ik die zin begrijp. Dan besef ik dat deze boodschap waarschijnlijk voor Katniss zelf bedoeld is. Misschien wil Cinna haar op deze manier moed geven. Zodat ze echt onze Spotgaai zal worden.

"Het ontwerp is volledig klaar, maar het kostuum zelf moet nog gemaakt worden," hoor ik Fulvia zeggen. "Cinna heeft daar nu geen tijd meer voor omdat hij te druk bezig is met de outfits voor de strijdwagenparade en de interviewavond. Daarom hebben we aan Tigris gevraagd of zij het spotgaaienpak helemaal wil afwerken."

Naast mij zie ik Tigris knikken ter bevestiging. Ze komt overeind terwijl Plutarch haar de papieren aanreikt die naast het boek op het tafeltje lagen. Ik had niet verwacht dat zij deze taak zou krijgen, maar we weten allemaal dat ze als voormalig Hongerspelenstyliste uitstekend met naald en draad overweg kan. Bij haar is Cinna's ontwerp in goede handen.

"Fulvia en ik willen jullie vandaag nog twee dingen vertellen," zegt Plutarch om iedereen weer stil en aandachtig te krijgen. "Eerst en vooral nog iets belangrijks over de Kwartskwelling. Katniss en Peeta mogen voor hun eigen veiligheid niets weten over ons plan om hen samen met zo veel mogelijk andere tributen levend uit de arena te halen. De Beroeps uit districten 1 en 2 laten we er ook volledig buiten omdat Fulvia en ik hen niet echt vertrouwen. Alle andere deelnemers zijn nu geheel of gedeeltelijk op de hoogte, behalve die uit districten 5, 9 en 10."

Meteen ben ik weer volledig geconcentreerd. Plutarch en Fulvia hadden beloofd dat ze hun uiterste best zouden doen om alle tributen van district 3 tot en met district 11 op tijd in te lichten. Met een groter rebellenbondgenootschap hebben we veel meer kans op succes. Nu zullen ze ons eindelijk vertellen hoe ze die laatste zes tributen willen verwittigen voordat ze de arena in gaan. Evi is één van die zes. Ik heb er dus alle belang bij dat deze missie slaagt. De volgende tien minuten luister ik heel aandachtig naar wat Plutarch te zeggen heeft.

De list die hij en Fulvia uitgewerkt hebben, is niet zonder risico. Omdat de vierentwintig deelnemers tijdens de voorbereidingsweek permanent in het Trainingscentrum verblijven, moeten een aantal leden van het Verzet ongemerkt in dat gebouw binnen zien te dringen. Dat kan gewoon via het rioolnetwerk. Plutarch legt ons in grote lijnen uit wat het verwittigingsteam moet doen om de kandidaten uit 5, 9 en 10 op een zo veilig mogelijke manier op de hoogte te brengen van de rebellensamenzwering. Hij heeft besloten om de missie zelf pas op de derde trainingsdag te laten doorgaan. 's Avonds, na het einde van de privé-sessies. We hebben dus nog maar een paar dagen om ons voor te bereiden. Daarom willen Plutarch en Fulvia nu al de verzetsleden selecteren die deze gevaarlijke en moeilijke opdracht moeten uitvoeren. Zij zullen morgen de precieze details over de missie te horen krijgen. Plutarch vind het beter om dat met hen apart te bespreken.

Uiteindelijk kiezen ze drie ervaren mensen uit die al een hele tijd in het Capitoolverzet zitten. Doran en de andere daklozen komen hoe dan ook niet in aanmerking. Het Trainingsgebouw ligt pal in het midden van het Stadscentrum en sinds gisteren is het Hongerspelenseizoen officieel begonnen. Zwervers die nu binnen de Ringweg betrapt worden, gaan zonder pardon tegen de muur.

Zelf ben ik ook niet geselecteerd als lid van het verwittigingsteam. Maar Fulvia heeft wel degelijk een taak voor mij. Op het eerste zicht lijkt het een onbenullige opdracht. Toch zie ik geen enkele reden om te protesteren. Ik heb intussen genoeg verstand van spionage om te beseffen dat mijn bijdrage belangrijker kan zijn dan ze lijkt. Eindelijk heb ik het gevoel dat ik echt iets voor Evi - en dus ook Merope - kan doen.

Daarna overleggen we in groep nog één keer over deze nieuwe missie. Doran wil weten waarom Plutarch niet gewoon zelf met de kandidaten uit 5, 9 en 10 gaat praten. Hij kent het Trainingscentrum op zijn duimpje en hij kan daar overal vrij rondlopen zonder iemand toestemming te vragen. Maar Fulvia legt ons uit dat zoiets heel verdacht zou overkomen. Een Hoofdspelmaker gaat nooit een rechtstreeks gesprek aan met een tribuut, behalve om een bevel te geven. Elkaar in het geheim ontmoeten is al helemaal uit den boze. Daarvoor is de hiërarchische afstand veel te groot. De enige momenten waarop Plutarch en de zes kandidaten zich samen in één ruimte zullen bevinden, zijn de trainingen en de privé-sessies. En dan zullen de negentien andere Spelmakers vlak naast hem zitten. Nee, wij moeten het doen.

Nadat iedereen uitgepraat is, komen we eindelijk bij het laatste punt dat vandaag op de agenda staat. De evaluatie van de documentaire die we tijdens het Festival in mei op het scherm gebracht hebben. We zijn het er allemaal over eens dat de uitzending een succes was. Ik ben zeker niet de enige in onze groep die het gevoel heeft dat op zijn minst een paar toeschouwers over de achterliggende boodschap zijn gaan nadenken. Al beseffen we wel dat onze film zonder alle ophef over de derde Kwartskwelling minder goed ontvangen zou zijn. Zelfs in het Capitool vinden we het niet zo leuk dat de winnaars weer naar de arena moeten.

Wanneer ik de anderen vertel over mijn truc met de houtscherf, schiet iedereen in de lach. Maar Plutarch heft onmiddellijk zijn beide handen als teken dat we echt wat stiller moeten zijn. We kunnen niet het risico nemen dat de buren ons misschien zullen horen. Officieel staat dit winkelpand al drie jaar leeg.

"Goed werk," zegt Fulvia uiteindelijk. "Vooral omdat er op dat stukje hout geen enkele echt bruikbare vingerafdruk meer zal zitten nadat het onder die deur geplet is geweest. Als ze al op het idee zouden komen dat iemand met opzet de toegang heeft geblokkeerd."

"Ik denk eerlijk gezegd niet dat ze er zo ver over zullen nadenken," vult Plutarch aan terwijl hij naar mij kijkt. "Een deur kan altijd eens klemmen en in de andere twee zalen zijn ze zonder moeite tot bij de projector geraakt. Wat dat betreft ben je dus veilig."

Ik hoor de anderen instemmend mompelen. Eigenlijk had ik handschoenen moeten dragen, maar daar heb ik die avond niet bij stilgestaan. Ik heb het hele idee gewoon ter plekke verzonnen toen ik samen met mijn ouders in het restaurant zat. Gelukkig heeft Fulvia net gezegd dat ik me geen zorgen hoef te maken.

"In één van de drie zalen hebben ze de film net iets te vroeg stilgelegd," gaat Plutarch verder. "Het laatste wat de mensen daar gezien hebben, is het Capitoolembleem dat in brand vloog. Maar dankzij jou hebben we in Cinema Regina ook de spotgaaienspeld kunnen tonen."

"We mogen dus van een geslaagde actie spreken," besluit Fulvia. "Denk erom, vanaf nu mogen jullie aan niemand meer laten merken dat jullie eigenlijk tegen de Spelen zijn."

Iedereen knikt, maar ik durf toch nog één keer voorzichtig te vragen of we echt helemaal niets mogen zeggen tegen mensen die we voor de volle honderd procent vertrouwen. Maar het antwoord is en blijft nee.

Nadat de drie leden van het verwittigingsteam nog eens bevestigen dat ze op de derde trainingsdag paraat zullen staan, besluit Plutarch dat het tijd wordt om deze vergadering af te ronden. Hij en Fulvia beginnen hun spullen bij elkaar te zoeken. Onze holo's zijn intussen volledig opgeladen en van de laatste updates voorzien. Iedereen staat op van de vloer en rekt zijn of haar ledematen. Met uitzondering van de daklozen in de groep zijn de meesten van ons het niet echt gewend om bijna een uur lang op een harde ondergrond te zitten. Ikzelf ook niet, want mijn benen zijn nu al flink stijf aan het worden. Ik klop het stof van mijn rok en hang de tas met daarin mijn witte jurk weer om mijn schouder. Achter mijn rug hoor ik het typische geklik van een fotografieholo. Een beetje verrast draai ik me om. Tigris zit op haar knieën met het schetsboek van Cinna voor zich terwijl ze van elke pagina minstens één foto trekt.

"Plutarch wil het boek weer terug hebben," legt ze uit. "Maar voor mij is het gemakkelijker als ik tijdens mijn werk het eindresultaat al voor me kan zien. Met deze foto's zal het wel lukken."

"Wat is dit eigenlijk?" vraag ik terwijl ik naar het bundeltje papieren wijs dat vlak naast haar rode tasje op de vloer ligt.

"De naaipatronen. Die heb ik echt wel nodig, en ze zijn toch te technisch om ze aan Katniss te laten zien. Dus krijg ik ze van Plutarch gewoon mee naar huis."

Uit nieuwsgierigheid vouw ik het bovenste blad open. Een geruit papier met daarop een sjabloon van wat volgens mij de broek zal worden. Er staan allerlei cijfertjes, kruisjes en lijntjes bij. De maataanduidingen, vermoed ik. Maar zelf heb ik nooit geleerd hoe ik een naaipatroon moet lezen, dus geef ik het blad al snel weer terug aan Tigris. Zorgvuldig bekijkt ze elke foto nog eens om zeker te weten dat hij duidelijk genoeg is. Blijkbaar is ze tevreden, want meteen daarna schakelt ze haar foto-holo uit en bergt ze alles op in haar handtas. Ik voel dat Plutarch achter ons staat te wachten en reik hem snel het schetsboek van Cinna aan.

Uiteindelijk is Fulvia de laatste die het zolderkamertje uit komt en de deur achter zich dichttrekt. Zo stil mogelijk dalen we achter elkaar de trappen af. De appartementen naast dit pand zijn bijna allemaal bewoond, en we willen niet dat iemand ons gestommel zal horen.

"Kom je vandaag nog naar de Garage?" vraagt Doran zachtjes.

"Dat zal niet gaan," antwoord ik. "Mijn ouders willen straks nog dat ik met hen op restaurant ga, voordat de strijdwagenparade begint. Maar over een paar dagen kom ik zeker eens langs."

"We zitten vanaf overmorgen in de box van Talitha," helpt Doran me te herinneren.

In de kelder laten we ons één voor één door het oude mangat van de riool zakken. Voor dit korte stukje hebben we onze holo's niet nodig. Buiten splitsen we ons op in groepjes van twee of drie personen. Het zou er nogal verdacht uit zien als we allemaal samen door dit kleine, onbelangrijke steegje wandelen. Misschien zouden sommige voorbijgangers zich dan afvragen waar zo'n grote groep mensen opeens vandaan is gekomen.

Tigris en ik gaan met zijn tweeën. We moeten toch allebei dezelfde kant op, richting halte Diana. Plutarch verdwijnt samen met Fulvia meteen in een taxi die een twintigtal meter verder staat te wachten. Ze willen uiteraard niet dat ze uitgerekend nu op straat herkend worden, vlak na een geheime verzetsvergadering. Ik zie hoe Tigris een snelle blik door de voorruit werpt en dan meteen doorloopt.

"Dat was Cressida achter het stuur," fluistert ze tegen mij. "Plutarch is natuurlijk zo slim geweest om niet zomaar een willekeurige taxi te bellen."

"Kennen jullie elkaar al lang?" vraag ik zo stil mogelijk, zodat niemand op straat ons kan horen.

"Al sinds onze schooltijd. Ik heb haar twee jaar geleden nog voorgesteld om zelf ook bij het Capitoolverzet te komen, maar dat zag ze niet echt zitten. Ze was bang dat ze geen goede spion zou zijn."

"Net zoals Cinna," fluister ik terug. "Gelukkig hebben ze allebei een andere manier gevonden om ons te helpen."

Daarna zwijgen we totdat we in het station zijn. De straat is niet de beste plaats om over ons geheime dubbelleven te praten.

* * *

De schemering is al ingevallen wanneer mijn ouders en ik ons neerzetten op de drie stoelen die pap gereserveerd heeft. Ik herschik de wijde rok van mijn witte jurk een beetje en werp een snelle blik in mijn handspiegel om na te gaan of mijn zilveren oorbellen niet te veel achter mijn haar verborgen zitten. Dan berg ik de spiegel weer op in mijn handtas en kijk ik naar links, naar de grote schermen die een dertigtal meter verderop aan beide kanten van het presidentiële paleis hangen. Maar die zijn nog steeds zwart. Toch kan het niet zo heel lang meer duren voordat de vijfenzeventigste openingsceremonie van start gaat. Om ons heen gaan er steeds meer toeschouwers zitten. De meeste mensen hebben speciaal voor vanavond één van hun mooiste outfits uitgekozen.

Net zoals vorig jaar vind ik het jammer dat Merope niet naast mij kan zitten. Maar de plaatsen in deze tribune, die op de Stadscirkel zelf staat opgesteld, zijn te duur voor haar ouders. We zullen dus tot morgenochtend moeten wachten om alle strijdwagenoutfits met elkaar te bespreken. Daar hebben Merope en ik vroeger elke keer opnieuw heel wat plezier aan beleefd, en we waren het verrassend vaak eens over de vraag welke kostuums de mooiste of de lelijkste waren. Dit jaar vraag ik me eerlijk gezegd vooral af wat ze tegen me zou zeggen wanneer de wagen van district 5 voorbij rijdt.

Ik heb nog niet de kans gehad om met Merope te praten over de Boetes. District 5 kwam gisteren als allerlaatste aan de beurt, en meteen na het einde van de live-uitzending zijn we gaan dineren een groot restaurant aan de andere kant van het Centrum. Het huispersoneel had een dag vrijaf en mijn ouders hadden gisterenavond echt geen zin meer om nog zelf te koken. De biefstuk in de koelkast zal dus voor morgen zijn. Deze middag heeft Merope blijkbaar naar ons thuis gebeld, maar ik was toen nog niet terug van de vergadering. Ik heb haar dus nog steeds niet gehoord. Al hoef ik geen genie te zijn om te snappen dat ze niet bepaald blij zal zijn met Evi's tweede deelname aan de Hongerspelen. Morgenochtend wil ik haar echt zo snel mogelijk bellen. Ik weet nog niet precies wat ik tegen haar kan zeggen nu ik rekening moet houden met Fulvia's spreekverbod. Maar ik kan haar toch niet helemaal aan haar lot overlaten?

Net op dat moment gaan de grote schermen naast het paleis eindelijk aan. Ik hoor de vertrouwde openingsmuziek beginnen terwijl het Correctiecentrum in beeld komt. De lichten op de tribunes worden gedimd, terwijl de lampen langsheen het parcours juist feller gaan schijnen. Zo zullen we straks de tributen in de strijdwagens extra goed kunnen zien wanneer ze hier voorbij komen. De grote poort van het Correctiecentrum zwaait langzaam open en dan rijden de twaalf strijdwagens één na één naar buiten.

Het parcours dat de wagens volgen loopt doorheen verschillende delen van het Capitool. Zo heeft iedereen de kans om het spektakel van dichtbij mee te maken. Pas over een twintigtal minuten zullen de tributen hier op de Stadscirkel - het eindpunt - aankomen. Dankzij de camera's die overal opgesteld staan, kunnen we ook van op deze tribune de hele rit bekijken.

De openingsceremonie is altijd één van mijn favoriete delen van de Hongerspelen geweest, vanwege de euforische sfeer die er bij hoort. Het publiek is elk jaar opnieuw heel enthousiast en over de kostuums wordt nog dagen nagepraat. Zelfs bij de tributen die niet uit vrije wil naar hier komen, zijn er meestal toch een paar die van alle aandacht lijken te genieten. Maar dit jaar merk ik al snel dat de stemming anders is. De mensen in de tribunes juichen en applaudisseren even hard als de andere jaren, dat wel. Toch heb ik het gevoel dat de menigte net iets minder vrolijk is dan anders. Deze keer sturen we vierentwintig bekende gezichten naar de Spelen. We weten allemaal dat de regels slechts één winnaar toestaan. Drieëntwintig anderen moeten sterven, nadat we hen jarenlang op tv gezien hebben. Misschien zijn sommige toeschouwers om me heen nu al begonnen met afscheid te nemen.

Het lijkt wel alsof zelfs de tributenstylisten en voorbereidingsteams dit jaar minder plezier in hun werk hadden dan gewoonlijk. De meeste kostuums van deze openingsceremonie vind ik eerlijk gezegd nogal teleurstellend en niet erg creatief. Ook al hebben de stylisten maanden lang de tijd gekregen om over hun ontwerpen na te denken. Dit is een Kwartskwelling, dus iedereen verwachtte vanavond iets heel bijzonders. Maar de outfits die ik op de schermen zie passeren zijn weinig origineel. Veel stylisten hebben er voor gekozen om hun tributen licht te laten geven. Net als Katniss en Peeta vorig jaar. Alleen voegt het bij de meeste kostuums nauwelijks iets toe, omdat er helemaal geen verband is met de taken van het district. Terwijl juist dat het belangrijkste kenmerk van elke goede strijdwagenoutfit zou moeten zijn.

De capes vol kleine elektrische lampjes van Wiress en Beetee vind ik nog wel leuk bedacht. Vooral omdat hun stylisten zo slim geweest zijn om enkel witte lichtjes te gebruiken. Een mengelmoes van verschillende kleuren kan al snel heel schreeuwerig worden. Ook de kledij van Evi en haar medetribuut valt best goed mee. Ze dragen kostuums waar de vonken vanaf lijken te spatten, en hun strijdwagen laat tijdens het rijden een spoor achter dat nog enkele seconden blijft nagloeien. Een mooie manier om te tonen dat district 5 de energieproducent van Panem is. Maar waarom moeten de laborant en de verpleegster uit district 6 ook licht geven? Dat slaat gewoon nergens op. En zo'n sexy verpleegsterpakje hebben we tot nu toe letterlijk elk jaar al gezien.

Het wordt nog lachwekkender als de tributen van districten 9 en 10 op de schermen verschijnen. Ik geloof nooit dat veehouders brandende riemen gebruiken om hun koeien naar de stal te brengen. Toch zijn deze twee deelnemers nog net iets beter af dan de kandidaten in de wagen die vlak voor hen uit rijdt. De man en vrouw uit district 9 zijn allebei gehuld in een vormeloos gewaad dat zo te zien van bladeren en takjes gemaakt is. Volgens het programmaboekje dat mijn moeder vastheeft, moeten ze een koffieplant en een theestruik voorstellen. Al vind ik het vanaf deze afstand gezien eigenlijk meer op een berg snoeiafval lijken. Hun hoofddeksels - een kopje met schoteltje - maken het nog moeilijker om deze outfit serieus te nemen.

Achter mij hoor ik het gerinkel van glaasjes. Ik draai me om en kies één van de drankjes uit die op het dienblad staan dat voor mijn neus gehouden wordt. De man die het in zijn handen heeft, draagt de typische kleren van een avox. Zij werken meestal in dienst van de regering. De mensen die in restaurants en winkels werken, zijn allemaal gewone inwoners van het Capitool. Maar in het Trainingscentrum worden de tributen bediend door obers en schoonmakers die niet meer kunnen spreken. Ik drink mijn glaasje in één teug leeg en richt mijn aandacht weer op de parade.

De kleren van district 11 passen helemaal in de reeks saaie kostuums van dit jaar. Chaff en Seeder zijn verkleed als twee gigantische broden. Terwijl hun wagen langs de overvolle tribunes rijdt, doet Seeder haar best om zo veel mogelijk naar het publiek te lachen en te zwaaien. Aan haar rechte rug kan je zien dat ze zich sterk houdt, en dat ze niet van plan is om het zomaar op te geven. Zelfs al zal ze moeten vechten tegen Beroeps zoals Brutus en Enobaria. Maar Chaff kijkt nog norser dan gewoonlijk. Hij had bij zijn eerste deelname al een hekel aan de openingsceremonie. Hoewel Johanna Mason daarnet ook een paar furieuze blikken in één van de camera's geworpen heeft. Misschien is ze boos omdat ook haar outfit één groot cliché is. Of nee, ze voelt zich gewoon verraden omdat ze als enige nog levende winnares uit 7 hoe dan ook weer naar de Hongerspelen moest.

Net als vorig jaar is het uiteindelijk de wagen van district 12 die de show steelt. Cinna en Portia hebben opnieuw iets met vuur gedaan. Deze keer is het resultaat zelfs nog indrukwekkender. Katniss en Peeta zien eruit als gloeiende kolen en heel even verbeeld ik me zelfs dat ik de hitte tot hier kan voelen. Hun kostuums zijn zowel mooi als dreigend. Alsof deze twee in staat zijn om ook hun meest meedogenloze tegenstanders in een handomdraai te vermoorden. De mensen om me heen juichen oorverdovend wanneer ze eindelijk in levende lijve voorbij onze tribune rijden. Het enige moment van de avond waarbij de euforische sfeer van de vorige jaren weer helemaal terug is.

De twaalf strijdwagens houden halt voor het paleis van de president en ik hoor hoe de muziek zachtjes uitdooft. Dan verschijnt Snow zelf op het balkon voor zijn traditionele toespraak. Terwijl zijn woorden over het plein galmen, maakt de camera een rondje langs alle tributen. Het verbaast me niet echt dat Katniss en Peeta het vaakst in beeld komen. Hun kostuums zijn verreweg de mooiste en ze zijn allebei nog jong en sterk. Terwijl veel andere kandidaten fysiek eigenlijk niet meer in staat zijn om opnieuw een dodelijke arena in te gaan. Nu we regelmatig close-ups krijgen, kan ik voor de eerste keer echt zien hoe slecht sommigen er aan toe zijn. De trillende handen van de alcoholverslaafde vrouw uit district 9. De twee tributen uit zes, die dicht tegen elkaar aan kruipen. Ik hoef niet lang na te denken om te begrijpen hoe dat komt. Overmatig gebruik van morfling kan er op langere termijn - enkele jaren - voor zorgen dat de verslaafde in kwestie het altijd koud heeft. Anderhalve week geleden was dat nog één van onze examenvragen. Bovendien is de zon nu al een tijdje onder de horizon verdwenen en is er vanuit de bergen een frisse bries komen opzetten. Al is de lucht nog steeds even helder als vanochtend.

Naast district 12 zie ik ook Finnick regelmatig op de schermen passeren. Die draagt een gouden visnet waarin hij net niet volledig naakt is. En ook al kan iedereen nu zijn atletische lichaam bewonderen, toch vraag ik me af of het wel zo slim is om hem zo vaak in beeld te nemen. Het herinnert ons er allemaal aan dat ook hij, de populairste winnaar van heel Panem, opnieuw de arena in zal gaan. Zou het publiek hem missen als hij sterft? Ik denk van wel. Het is maar goed dat hij in het rebellenbondgenootschap zit. Zo hoeven we ons bij het Capitoolverzet in ieder geval geen zorgen te maken over de vraag of we genoeg sponsorgeld bijeen zullen krijgen.

Wanneer de laatste strijdwagen het Trainingscentrum is binnengereden en de poort zich sluit, gaan de lichten op de tribunes weer aan. De vijfenzeventigste openingsceremonie is afgelopen. Mijn ouders en ik staan op van onze stoelen en schuiven aan in de rij bij de trap aan de achterkant van de tribune. Het duurt even voordat we beneden zijn, en dan moeten we nog een stuk van de Stadscirkel oversteken.

Wanneer we eindelijk de juiste zijstraat in wandelen, wordt het nog drukker. Pas na een minuut of vijf bereiken we het eerste kruispunt. Van rechts zie ik een hele stroom mensen onze richting uit komen. Dat is waar ook, een eindje verderop hebben ze daarstraks een wegomleiding aangelegd. Tigris en ik zijn er nog langs gelopen nadat we uit de Transfer gestapt waren. De stoep is verzakt en die moet natuurlijk vandaag nog hersteld worden.

Tigris en ik zijn daarstraks samen aan een vredebewaker gaan vragen wat er precies gebeurd was. Volgens de uitleg van die man is het probleem ontstaan omdat de grond onder de stoep voor een groot deel weggespoeld is. Een maand of twee geleden hebben ze in de buurt van de Stadscirkel aan de riolen gewerkt. Maar er moet blijkbaar iets mis gegaan zijn, want sindsdien klagen de buurtbewoners na elke hevige regenbui over water in de kelder. Het stadsbestuur heeft al beloofd dat de zaak na het einde van de Kwartskwelling grondig hersteld zal worden. Eerder kan niet, omdat alle aandacht van de overheid nu op de organisatie van de Spelen gericht is.

Op het kruispunt komen we maar traag vooruit, want de twee mensenstromen moeten zich hier samenvoegen. Een zestal meter rechts van ons zie ik een gezicht met zilveren en paarse tatoeages voorbij komen. Meteen begin ik druk te wuiven.

" Merope! Joehoe!"

Ik moet bijna schreeuwen om boven het geroezemoes van de anderen uit te geraken. Maar uiteindelijk hoort ze het toch. Ze baant zich een weg naar me toe terwijl ze haar moeder met zich mee trekt. Mijn ouders gebaren dat we beter met zijn allen helemaal aan de rand van de straat gaan staan, zodat andere mensen vlot langs ons heen kunnen.

"Hoe vond jij de strijdwagens dit jaar?" vraagt Merope zodra we uit de ergste drukte zijn.

"Ik had er eigenlijk meer van verwacht," geef ik toe. "Maar de kostuums van district 12 waren natuurlijk geweldig. Nog beter dan vorig jaar. Die van de tributen uit 3 vond ik eigenlijk ook wel leuk, met al die lampjes."

"En district 5 dan?" antwoordt Merope meteen. "Iedereen heeft het de hele tijd over Katniss en Peeta, maar wat Evi droeg was toch ook heel erg mooi? Met dat lichtspoor achteraan viel hun wagen even goed op als die van district 12," zegt ze enthousiast. "Ze zullen er wel een paar extra sponsors aan overhouden, denk ik."

"Ga je haar al je sponsorgeld geven? Of verdeel je het liever over meer dan één tribuut?"

"Alles is voor Evi," bevestigt Merope. "Op tv zeggen ze wel dat je beter kan spreiden, maar ik vind het toch altijd interessanter om één tribuut te kiezen."

"Zodat ze meteen een medicijn krijgt als ze dat nodig heeft?" vraag ik voorzichtig. Nu ben ik eerlijk gezegd toch wel benieuwd naar haar reactie.

"Ze kunnen haar ook een wapen sturen. Een goed mes, bijvoorbeeld. Haar mentor zal wel beslissen wat ze krijgt. Maar wat ik je eigenlijk nog wilde vragen, hoe vind jij de affiche van het Straatfestival? Ze hebben gisteren de laatste namen bekend gemaakt. De dancetent staat er al, en daarstraks kon ik vanuit mijn slaapkamer zien dat ze bezig zijn met het bouwen van het jazzpodium."

"De affiche van vorige keer was eigenlijk net iets beter. Maar ik heb er toch heel erg veel zin in," antwoord ik.

Merope en ik blijven nog een paar minuten doorpraten over het Straatfestival. Dat feest begint meteen na de uitzending van de tributeninterviews en duurt meestal de hele nacht. Je kan op verschillende plaatsen in het Capitool naar concerten van bekende en minder bekende groepen gaan kijken. Popmuziek op de Stadscirkel bijvoorbeeld, of de Rock &amp; Metalweide waar mijn vriendinnen en ik altijd naartoe gaan. Sirrah heeft onze polsbandjes een paar dagen geleden al gekocht en zal ze voorlopig bewaren. Dat van mij moet ik nog terugbetalen. Maar dat zal ik morgen wel doen.

Ik kijk achterom wanneer ik voel hoe pap zijn hand op mijn schouder legt. Blijkbaar wil hij graag dat we verder gaan. Het is al laat en morgenvroeg heeft hij een belangrijke vergadering met de lokale directeurs van al zijn supermarkten. Een eindje verderop staat mam met Merope's moeder te praten. Zij en ik zijn al jaren goede vriendinnen, dus onze ouders kennen elkaar ook al heel lang. Ik zeg Merope gedag en beloof om morgen nog eens te bellen. Dan gaan we weer op weg. Gelukkig lijkt het intussen iets minder druk te zijn en hoeven we aan de verkeerslicht niet erg lang te wachten voordat we kunnen oversteken.

Na een kwartiertje stappen zijn we eindelijk thuis. Mam en pap maken zich meteen klaar om te gaan slapen. Zelf begin ik nu toch ook stilaan moe te worden, dus ook ik verdwijn in mijn badkamer. Snel een douche nemen en dan mijn bed in. Dat lijkt me het verstandigste. De nieuwe zeep met rozemarijnextract die mam eergisteren heeft meegebracht, zit al in het juiste reservoir. Wanneer ik onder de warme straal sta en het zweet van mij afspoel, gaan mijn gedachten terug naar Merope.

Toen we elkaar daarstraks op straat tegenkwamen, was ze eerst vrolijk zoals altijd. Toch kon ik zien dat iets haar dwars zit. Ik hoef geen twee keer na te denken om te weten wat dat is. Zodra het gesprek over Evi ging, verdween haar glimlach. En het is mij ook niet ontgaan dat Merope nogal abrupt van onderwerp veranderde nadat ik gesuggereerd had dat Evi gewond zou kunnen geraken. Opeens had ze het alleen nog maar over het Straatfestival.

Volgens mij wil Merope eigenlijk helemaal niet dat haar favoriete winnares weer tribuut wordt. Diep vanbinnen beseft ze vast maar al te goed dat Evi binnen twee weken morsdood kan zijn. Ook al is mijn vriendin er nu nog niet klaar voor om dat eerlijk aan zichzelf toe te geven. Het lijkt wel alsof Merope die gedachte zo veel mogelijk verdringt, en zichzelf in de plaats daarvan wijsmaakt dat deze Kwartskwelling geweldig zal worden. Dat heb ik zelf toch ook gedaan, toen Kivo met zijn manke been naar de Spelen moest?

Juist omdat ik met Kivo precies hetzelfde heb meegemaakt, weet ik vrijwel zeker dat Merope alleen maar meer zal gaan twijfelen zodra Evi echt in de arena zit. Want daar kan ze elk moment doodgaan, gewoon voor het plezier van de kijkers thuis. En je schuldgevoelens afkopen met sponsorgeld helpt je eigenlijk geen stap verder. Dat is iets waar ik vorig jaar zelf op de harde manier achter ben gekomen. Maar ik kon tenminste nog bij Dennis en Alcyone terecht nadat Kivo gestorven was. Merope heeft helemaal niemand met wie ze over haar problemen kan praten. Haar familie en onze gemeenschappelijke vriendin Sirrah zijn gewoon fan van de Hongerspelen, zoals bijna iedereen in het Capitool. Moest dat spreekverbod er niet zijn, dan was ik degene geweest die Merope had kunnen steunen. Maar nu zal ze er alleen voor staan.

Hopelijk slagen we er bij het Verzet in om de tributen van district 5 tijdig op de hoogte te brengen van het rebellenplan. Dat zou Evi's overlevingskansen een stuk groter maken. Als het ons toch niet lukt - wat je helaas nooit kan uitsluiten - dan wens ik uit de grond van mijn hart dat Evi op het einde van dag drie samen met zo veel mogelijk andere tributen levend uit de arena gehaald zal worden.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 17 alweer … we zitten al aan de strijdwagenparade, maar het zal toch nog even duren voordat dit verhaal echt helemaal online staat (er zijn in totaal 25 hoofdstukken). Daarnaast heb ik gemerkt dat het op dit moment (november 2014) erg stil is in het Nederlandstalige gedeelte van deze website, dus ik wil graag de mensen bedanken die mijn verhaal nog altijd blijven volgen! **

**Wat ik zelf leuk vond aan dit hoofdstuk, is dat ik Tigris een wat grotere rol kon geven. Ik heb haar altijd al een interessant personage gevonden. Ook al leren we haar pas kennen aan het einde van Spotgaai. Haar verhaal over de mislukte plastische chirurgie waardoor ze nu geen tributenstyliste meer is - dat kan je in het originele boek terugvinden - past eigenlijk ook heel goed in het algemene beeld dat ik zelf van het Capitool heb. Omdat ik in canon wil blijven met de boeken, moest ik natuurlijk wel rekening houden met het feit dat Cinna het spotgaaienpak ontworpen heeft. Toch wou ik Tigris hier als styliste/rebel ook graag een aandeel in geven. Zo kwam ik op het idee om Cinna's ontwerp door haar in elkaar te laten naaien. Wat vinden jullie van deze toevoeging? (Tussen haakjes, in het boek staat ook dat de bel van haar winkel vals klinkt. Zulke details vind ik persoonlijk altijd leuk om in een canon-fanfic te verwerken.)**

**Als laatste wil ik nog even vermelden dat er op mijn Tumblr drie nieuwe foto's staan die bij dit hoofdstuk horen. **


	18. In het hol van de leeuw

HOOFDSTUK 18: IN HET HOL VAN DE LEEUW

"Zoals jullie zien, heeft deze kamer een deur die volledig in de muur is ingebouwd," zegt de dokter die ons groepje doorheen het tributenziekenhuis rondleidt. "Van binnenuit is de deur onzichtbaar voor de patiënt die hier ligt. Zo kunnen we vermijden dat hij of zij zomaar in de rest van het ziekenhuis gaat rondlopen."

De dokter schuift de deur opzij en met zijn achten stappen we de kamer in. Echte lampen hanger er niet. Maar het hele plafond straalt een soort zachtgele gloed uit. Meteen de enige lichtbron, want ramen zijn er niet. Het hospitaal voor de tributen ligt onder de begane grond, op één van de laagste verdiepingen van het Trainingscentrum.

We gaan in een kring rond het lege ziekenhuisbed staan. De deur is niet helemaal dicht, en een eind verderop in de gang horen we de stemmen van een paar andere bezoekers. Vandaag doen er meer dan twintig mensen mee aan de jaarlijkse rondleiding doorheen het Trainingscentrum. Daarom hebben ze ons opgesplitst in drie groepjes van zeven, plus een begeleider. We zouden nooit allemaal tegelijk in deze kleine kamer kunnen.

"Waarom heeft het tributenziekenhuis eigenlijk vijf aparte patiëntenkamers nodig?" vraagt de man die achter mij staat. "De Spelen hebben toch nooit vijf winnaars?"

"Het verzorgen van de winnaar is niet onze enige taak," legt de dokter uit terwijl ze een paar plukken paars haar die uit de knot op haar hoofd losgekomen zijn snel uit haar ogen veegt. "Tijdens de trainingsweek kunnen er altijd ongelukken gebeuren. Ook al doen we er alles aan om dat te voorkomen. Vorig jaar bij de vierenzeventigste Spelen bijvoorbeeld, heeft één van de tributen zich vlak na het einde van zijn interview gesneden aan de scherven van een vaas die omver was gevallen. Zijn styliste heeft hem toen naar hier gebracht zodat we zijn handen konden verbinden. En ook tijdens de Spelen zelf krijgen we soms nog patiënten over de vloer. Vaak na een ruzie tussen twee mentoren."

Enkele seconden lang valt er een ongemakkelijke stilte in de groep. Het is zeker geen geheim dat er bijna elk jaar minstens één vechtpartij is in de mentorkamer. Op tv heb ik zelfs ooit eens een haastig weggeschminkt blauw oog gezien. Maar de commentatoren en Spelmakers verzwijgen dit onderwerp zo veel mogelijk. Door alle roddels die ik op feestje gehoord heb, weet ik dat de meeste van dit soort incidenten gebeuren vlak nadat de tribuut van de ene mentor die van de andere verraden of gedood heeft. Als kind dacht ik altijd dat ze boos werden op elkaar omdat iedereen natuurlijk het liefst zijn of haar eigen deelnemer ziet winnen. Ook voor de mentor is dat altijd een hele eer. Pas later - veel later - ben ik gaan begrijpen hoe zwaar het moet zijn om een kind te begeleiden en daarna machteloos toe te kijken hoe het sterft in de arena. Vermoord door de tributen die begeleid worden door de personen die naast je zitten. Veel mentoren kennen elkaar als jaren en zijn intussen zelfs vrienden geworden. Maar ik kan me voorstellen dat zelfs de beste vrienden in zo'n geval ruzie met elkaar krijgen. Zeker als je bedenkt dat mentorwerk heel stresserend is en dat bijna alle winnaars wel één of ander trauma overhouden aan hun eigen Spelen, zoals Dennis altijd zegt. Geen wonder dat sommigen dan overdreven agressief gaan reageren op alles wat er misloopt.

De dokter buigt even voorover om de grote machine aan te zetten die in de muur achter het bed zit ingebouwd. Er gaan een aantal lichtjes branden en we krijgen een heel verhaal te horen over hoe dit apparaat precies werkt.

"Met dit toestel kunnen we alle belangrijke lichamelijke functies, zoals bijvoorbeeld ademhaling en hartslag, nauwkeurig in de gaten houden. Om het halfuur worden automatisch de bloeddruk en de bloedsuikerspiegel gemeten. Via deze buisjes kunnen we een infuus toedienen als dat nodig is …"

Hoewel de dokter alles op een boeiende manier vertelt, dwalen mijn gedachten al snel af. Ik heb nu andere dingen aan mijn hoofd. Dingen die veel belangrijker zijn.

Over ongeveer anderhalf uur zullen de drie leden van ons verwittigingsteam beginnen aan hun ondergrondse tocht naar het Trainingscentrum. Het is geen toeval dat we deze missie vandaag laten doorgaan. Tijdens de eerste twee trainingsdagen zitten de tributen gewoonlijk tot acht uur 's avonds in de grote sportzaal waar ze oefenen voor de Spelen. Maar nu zijn de privé-sessie al bezig, en die eindigen altijd ten laatste om zes uur. Zo hebben de Spelmakers genoeg tijd om samen te discussiëren over de scores die ze zullen uitdelen. De vierentwintig tributen zullen de hele avond in hun appartementen blijven. Wie zich als avoxbediende verkleedt, heeft al bij al nog een redelijke kans om daar ongezien binnen te geraken. Langs die weg kunnen mijn drie vrienden van het Verzet de tributen uit districten 5, 9 en 10 misschien toch nog op tijd waarschuwen. Zelf weet ik niet hoe ze dat precies gaan aanpakken. Al ben ik er zeker van dat ze samen met Plutarch een goed plan bedacht hebben.

Maar er is nog een tweede reden waarom we tot deze avond gewacht hebben. Elk jaar wordt er in het Trainingscentrum een rondleiding voor het publiek georganiseerd. Die gaat altijd door op de derde trainingsdag. Het aantal deelnemers is beperkt en de tickets zijn erg duur. Zelfs mijn vader heeft hier een paar maanden voor moeten sparen. Ik herinner me nog heel goed zijn triomfantelijke gezicht toen hij ongeveer een week voor Boetedag aan mam en mij kon vertellen dat hij drie kaartjes had bemachtigd. Zodra Plutarch zag dat mijn naam op de gastenlijst stond - als Hoofdspelmaker mag hij die natuurlijk inkijken - wist hij meteen welke opdracht hij me voor vandaag wou geven. Bij elke wat grotere verzetsactie heb je iemand nodig die van op een afstand alles in de gaten kan houden zonder zelf mee te doen aan de missie. Een soort bewaker dus, die de anderen moet waarschuwen als er problemen op komst zijn. In het Capitoolverzet noemen we die persoon altijd de _wachtpost_. Omdat hij of zij eigenlijk bijna letterlijk op wacht moet gaan staan.

Dat zal vanavond mijn taak worden. Straks, na het einde van de rondleiding, krijgen alle bezoekers in de centrale inkomhal een diner en een drankje aangeboden. Van daaruit kan ik perfect een oogje in het zeil houden zonder dat het opvalt. Want ik heb zelf een geldig toegangsticket om hier aanwezig te zijn. Gelukkig is het plafond van de hal doorzichtig, zodat je via het trappenhuis en de liftkoker bijna helemaal tot aan de twaalfde verdieping kan kijken. Als ik het gevoel krijg dat er gevaar dreigt, dan moet ik gewoon zo snel mogelijk proberen om Plutarch een seintje te geven. Die zal natuurlijk ook deelnemen aan het diner in de centrale hal. Maar omdat hij als Hoofdspelmaker in het middelpunt van de belangstelling staat en alle gasten met hem willen spreken, zal hij gewoon niet de kans krijgen om zelf voor wachtpost te spelen. Dat geldt ook voor Fulvia. Want zij is nog altijd zijn persoonlijke assistente. Maar ik ben hier een gewone bezoeker, en dan nog niet eens de meest voorname. Niemand zal dus echt op mij letten. Dat maakt van mij de ideale persoon om straks op de uitkijk te gaan staan. En ik weet dat een wachtpost deze keer zeker geen overbodige luxe zal zijn. Per slot van rekening zitten we hier in het hol van de leeuw.

Ik word uit mijn gedachten gehaald door de stem van de dokter, die ons vraagt om haar te volgen naar de laatste plek in het ziekenhuis die ze ons wil tonen. Het laboratorium waar ze alle nodige medicijnen prepareren en bewaren. Niet alleen de medicatie die de winnaar na het einde van de Spelen toegediend krijgt, maar ook de drankjes en pillen die als sponsorgift naar de arena gestuurd worden. Het flesje slaapsiroop dat Katniss aan Peeta gaf om naar het feestmaal te kunnen gaan, kwam hiervandaan. Net zoals de injectiespuit met een zeer krachtige ontstekingsremmer die uiteindelijk zijn leven redde.

Maar wat mij uiteindelijk het meest verrast, is de inhoud van het kleine groene kastje dat achteraan tegen de muur hangt. Er staan vierentwintig flesjes in. Op twaalf ervan kleeft een etiket met het symbool voor 'mannelijk'. De andere twaalf dragen het teken voor 'vrouwelijk'. De dokter vertelt ons dat ze de kleur- en smaakloze vloeistof in deze flesjes morgenavond zelf onder het eten van de tributen zal mengen. Blijkbaar doet ze dat elk jaar.

"Deze hormonenpreparaten blokkeren tijdelijk de baardgroei van de jongens en de menstruatiecyclus van de meisjes," legt ze uit. "Na een paar weken zijn ze uitgewerkt."

Vanuit ons groepje klinkt verbaasd gemompel. Het is de allereerste keer dat ik hierover nadenk, maar ik heb inderdaad nog nooit iemand gezien die in de arena een baard kreeg of ongesteld was. Ook al zijn veel tributen daar eigenlijk oud genoeg voor. Blijkbaar tonen de regisseurs en Spelmakers dat soort dingen liever niet op tv. Nadat we allemaal de kans gekregen hebben om de flesjes van dichtbij te bekijken, doet de dokter het kastje weer op slot.

Normaal gezien is ons bezoek aan het laboratorium het laatste deel van de rondleiding door het ziekenhuis. Maar net wanneer we terug naar de gang willen gaan, komt er een avox binnen met een briefje waarop staat dat de privé-sessies iets langer duren dan gepland. Officieel eindigen die om zes uur 's avonds. In de praktijk vaak zelfs eerder, want er zijn elk jaar wel een paar tributen die na vijf minuten al klaar zijn met wat ze wilden doen. Maar deze keer zullen we tot kwart over zes moeten wachten. Blijkbaar hebben een aantal deelnemers meer tijd nodig dan voorzien was. We proberen de tijd te doden door wat met elkaar te praten, maar ik ben er alweer met mijn gedachten niet bij. Tot vandaag was ik zelf nog nooit in het Trainingscentrum geweest. En ook al ben ik nu al bijna een jaar geen fan meer van de Spelen, toch moet ik toegeven dat we een interessante rondleiding gekregen hebben.

Toen we deze voormiddag binnen kwamen, namen we meteen de lift naar het dak van het gebouw. Ik had vroeger al eens gehoord dat het dakterras vrij toegankelijk is voor de tributen. Maar niemand had me ooit iets verteld over de grote tuin die daar is aangelegd. Overal groeiden bloemen, in keurig onderhouden perkjes en in de ranken van de klimplanten die langs een houten schutting omlaag hingen. Ik heb zelfs een aantal kleine bomen in potten zien staan. Maar het leukst vond ik toch wel de metalen klokjes die aan de takken van de planten waren vastgemaakt. Een klein beetje wind was al genoeg om die vrolijk te laten tinkelen.

We mochten een tiental minuten vrij door de tuin rondlopen. Ik ben helemaal tot aan de rand van het dak gegaan, voor het panorama. Het was de eerste keer dat ik de Stadscirkel met mijn eigen ogen van bovenaf kon zien. Wel jammer dat er aan de overkant van het plein meteen al een paar hoge wolkenkrabbers stonden. Het opvallende koepelvormige dak van Oceans World heb ik ook herkend. Maar toen ik naar links keek, had ik een vrij uitzicht tot aan de bergen achter het Capitool. Je kon zelfs de sneeuw op de hoogste toppen zien. Al heb ik eigenlijk vooral gelet op de dreigende wolken die heel in de verte aan de horizon opdoken. Ze waren rafelig aan de randen en hun vlakke top had de vorm van een gigantisch aambeeld. _Dat wordt straks een stevige onweersbui_, zei ik toen nog tegen mezelf voordat ik samen met de anderen weer naar binnen ging. Het maakte me zelfs een beetje nerveus, al heb ik geen flauw idee waarom. Voor onweer ben ik nooit bang geweest. En deze wolken zouden duidelijk nog een paar uur wegblijven.

Na ons bezoek aan het dak kregen we een rondleiding door de woonappartementen in de twaalf verdiepingen tellende tributentoren. Die waren leeg, want alle deelnemers van dit jaar waren op dat moment beneden in de sportzaal aan het trainen. Alleen Blight, de man uit district 7, lag blijkbaar nog in bed. Maar ook hij werd weggestuurd voordat we naar zijn kamers konden gaan. De tributen en de bezoekers mogen elkaar natuurlijk nooit zien. Ik vraag me zelfs af of zij eigenlijk wel weten dat wij vandaag hier zijn. Het zou best weleens kunnen dat de meeste districtsinwoners nog nooit over deze jaarlijkse rondleiding gehoord hebben.

In elk appartement lieten de gidsen ons de vertrekken van de tributen zien, terwijl ze zelf in de gaten hielden of niemand van ons stiekem iets mee zou nemen. In het Capitool zijn er meer dan genoeg mensen die veel geld op tafel zouden willen leggen voor een handdoek of een soepbord uit het Trainingscentrum. Zelf heb ik natuurlijk netjes mijn handen thuis gehouden. Ik ben geen dievegge. En als wachtpost moet ik me zo onopvallend mogelijk gedragen.

Ik had verwacht dat elke verdieping ingericht zou zijn volgens de typische activiteiten van het district, net zoals de Startkamer waar mijn ouders en ik tijdens de arenavakantie geslapen hebben. Maar in de tributentoren zien alle appartementen er ongeveer hetzelfde uit. De bedrijfstak van het district kwam alleen terug in een paar kleine details, zoals bijvoorbeeld het marmeren tafelblad in de eetkamer van district 2 en de leren bekleding van de zetels op de tiende verdieping. Ik heb vooral verbaasd staan kijken naar de badkamers. Mijn eigen douche thuis heeft al een heleboel reservoirs voor allerlei verschillende soorten zeep en shampoo, plus een reeks keuzemenu's waarmee je temperatuur en waterdruk heel nauwkeurig kan instellen. Maar hier waren de douches zelfs nog luxueuzer.

De trainingszaal moesten we natuurlijk nog even overslaan, tot na het einde van de privé-sessies. Vanuit de flat van district 1 hebben we rechtstreeks de lift naar het ziekenhuis genomen. Op voorhand dacht ik eigenlijk dat dit het saaiste stuk van de rondleiding zou worden. Al kan ik alleen maar toegeven dat ik me compleet vergist heb. De dokter heeft ons een paar dingen verteld die ik nog niet wist, en die best interessant waren om te horen. Verpleegkunde is toch wel een flink stuk boeiender dan je zou denken.

Net op dat moment komt er een tweede avox binnen met het bericht dat de privé-sessies eindelijk helemaal afgelopen zijn. Daarmee zit ons bezoek aan het ziekenhuis erop. Voordat we gaan eten, mogen we nog één plek bezichtigen. De grote turnzaal waar de tributen drie dagen lang trainen voor hun deelname aan de Spelen. Ook die ligt onder de grond. In kleine groepjes nemen we de lift naar verdieping min één.

Wanneer we de trainingszaal binnen komen, kijk ik nieuwsgierig om me heen. Ik heb deze ruimte al heel wat keren op tv gezien. Maar zelf ben ik hier nog nooit geweest. Na de privé-sessies van district 12 hebben de avoxen de hele zaal grondig opgeruimd. Alle wapens en andere voorwerpen - touwen, camouflageverf, oefenmatten - liggen netjes op hun plaats. De chemische geur van schoonmaakmiddelen hangt nog in de lucht en de grond onder mijn voeten glanst fel in het licht van de lampen aan het plafond. Wanneer ik er overheen loop, merk ik dat hij zelfs nog niet helemaal droog is. De vloer heeft duidelijk nog maar net een zeer grondige poetsbeurt gekregen. Heel even vraag ik me af waarom, maar lang sta ik er niet bij stil. Natuurlijk moet deze zaal opgeruimd zijn voordat de gasten hier binnen kunnen. De privé-sessie blijven altijd geheim voor het publiek.

We worden begroet door Atala, de vrouw die al bijna tien jaar lang de tributentrainingen leidt. Ze somt nog eens kort de lijst met oefenonderdelen op en zegt dan dat we aan de slag kunnen. Net als de echte deelnemers aan de Hongerspelen mogen we alles vrij uitproberen. Ik laat mijn blik even door de kunstmatig verlichte zaal dwalen - hier onder de grond zijn natuurlijk geen ramen - en besluit dan om te beginnen met een snelcursus over touwen vlechten en knopen leggen. Eén van de onderdelen die in de media gewoonlijk weinig of geen aandacht krijgen. Juist daarom wil ik het graag eens proberen.

Omdat ik op dit moment zijn enige leerling ben, neemt de trainer rustig de tijd om mij een aantal verschillende knopen te laten zien. Ik had nooit gedacht dat je met touw zo veel kon doen. Je kan er zelfs een prima val mee opzetten. Een soort strik die je slachtoffer aan één been een boom in trekt. De techniek erachter is verrassend eenvoudig. Ik begin me zelfs af te vragen waarom ik dit nog nooit in de echte Hongerspelen heb gezien. De trainer knikt goedkeurend wanneer het mij lukt om de valstrik correct te plaatsen en één van de oefenpoppen ondersteboven aan een rekstok te doen hangen. In de arena zou die rekstok natuurlijk een stevige boomtak zijn.

Net op dat moment zie ik dat er een plek vrij komt bij de stand waar je kan oefenen met het werpen van messen. Dat is nog steeds één van de populairste trainingsonderdelen, dus deze kans laat ik niet voorbij gaan. Samen met drie anderen probeer ik zo veel mogelijk verschillende messen uit. Lange, korte, gekartelde, recht of gekromd. Het is best leuk om te zien hoe ik met wat extra hulp van de trainer veel nauwkeuriger de roos weet te raken. Maar wanneer ik per ongeluk een mes vast neem dat als twee druppels water lijkt op het exemplaar dat de Minister van Handel vorige winter op de Veiling heeft gekocht, is de lol er voor mij af. Ik herinner me nog hoe hij het vol trots aan mij en mijn ouders liet zien toen hij bij ons thuis op bezoek was. Zonder ook maar een seconde aan de familie van het meisje uit district 8 te denken. Opeens besef ik weer dat we in deze trainingszaal leren hoe we iemand moeten doden.

Zonder nog een nieuwe werppoging te doen, ga ik door naar het dichtstbijzijnde onderdeel. Dat van de eetbare insecten. Ook hier is het verdacht rustig. In het Capitool eten we nooit insecten, de meeste mensen vinden dat nogal een vies idee. Maar ik wil in mijn leven alles minstens één keer geprobeerd hebben. Na even aarzelen durf ik het uiteindelijk toch aan om één van de sprinkhanen die voor mij op een metalen dienblad liggen, in mijn mond te steken. Vreemd genoeg smaakt hij nog niet eens zo slecht. Helemaal niet slijmerig - zoals ik eerst gevreesd had - maar eerder krokant. Hetzelfde geldt voor de meelwormen en wasmotlarven die ik daarna nog uitprobeer. Wanneer ik klaar ben met de insecten, snap ik zelfs niet goed waar ik eerst zo bang voor was. Voor mij zou het eigenlijk niet echt een probleem zijn om ze nog eens opnieuw te moeten eten.

Daarna neem ik nog snel even een kijkje bij het onderdeel over vuur maken. Ook mijn ouders zitten hier. Zelf ben ik er vrij snel mee weg, omdat ik weet dat je eerst een aantal kleine twijgjes aan het branden moet krijgen voordat je er grotere blokken bij legt. Het groepje daklozen dat in het park achter de Nocturna slaapt, heeft dat ooit aan mij verteld. Mam en pap hebben meer moeite met de les. Uiteindelijk is het mijn moeder die als tweede een vuurtje aan de gang krijgt. Pap is deze keer de verliezer.

De trainer toont ons ook hoe je een vuur zo kan afdekken dat het nog uren blijft smeulen. We proberen zijn instructies zo goed mogelijk te volgen. Al is dat niet zo eenvoudig met al dat lawaai op de achtergrond. Vlak achter ons is immers de plaats waar je met het zwaard kan leren vechten, en net op dit moment is er een oefenduel aan de gang. Ik werp een blik over mijn schouder en zie de twee leerlingen tegenover elkaar op de mat staan terwijl ze proberen om elkaars slagen zo goed mogelijk op te vangen. Zelfs met de flinterdunne kunststoffilm die rondom de zwaarden zit, is het gekletter luid genoeg om ook de aandacht van een paar andere gasten te trekken. Elk wapen in de trainingszaal heeft zo'n beschermlaagje. Ook al is dat volledig doorschijnend en kan je het daarom eigenlijk alleen maar zien als je weet dat het er is. De Spelmakers willen natuurlijk niet dat hun tributen met zichtbare snijwonden naar het interviewpodium moeten. Zelfs de meest getalenteerde stylist zou die nooit helemaal kunnen wegschminken. En welke tv-kijker zit er nu te wachten op een gesprek tussen Caesar Flickerman en iemand met een gigantische rode streep in zijn gezicht?

Dan pas besef ik voor het eerst hoe absurd het eigenlijk is. We willen allemaal dat de tributen er zo mooi mogelijk uit zien tijdens hun strijdwagenrit, en vooral bij hun interview. Aan sommige van hun outfits wordt letterlijk maanden gewerkt. Toch hebben we er geen enkel probleem mee als ze elkaar nog geen vierentwintig uur later brutaal afmaken in het Bloedbad. Gek dat ik het nog nooit eerder zo bekeken heb. Maar in het Capitool wordt je niet echt aangemoedigd om op deze manier over de Spelen na te denken.

Ik word uit mijn gedachten gehaald door een stem die we allemaal al eens eerder gehoord hebben. Ikzelf waarschijnlijk nog vaker dan de andere bezoekers in deze zaal. Hoofdspelmaker Plutarch Heavensbee en twee van zijn collega's zijn door de grote toegangsdeuren naar binnen gekomen om aan te kondigen dat het tijd is voor het laatste gedeelte van onze rondleiding. Het diner in de centrale inkomhal.

De lift brengt ons in kleine groepjes naar het gelijkvloers. Daar staat een heuse feestmaaltijd op ons te wachten. Een groentebuffet, ruim twintig verschillende soorten vis en vlees, en natuurlijk een lange tafel vol desserts. Maar ondanks de airco vind ik het zelfs in deze grote hal nog erg warm en benauwd. Het eerste wat ik doe, is een drankje halen. Er is keuze genoeg. De wijn en cocktails laat ik deze keer staan. Tijdens een spionageopdracht blijf ik liever nuchter.

Terwijl ik mijn fruitsap langzaam opdrink - ik heb met opzet een groot, ijsgekoeld glas genomen - slenter ik heen en weer door de inkomhal. Mijn ogen en oren hou ik zorgvuldig open. Volgens mijn horloge is dit ongeveer het uur waarop de drie leden van het verwittigingsteam in de riolen moeten afdalen. Dat betekent dat onze poging om de laatste zes tributen te waarschuwen _nu_ begint. En omdat Evi McGregor één van die zes is, zal ik mijn taak als wachtpost zo goed mogelijk uitvoeren. Ik wil echt dat deze missie lukt. Niet alleen voor de rebellen, maar misschien nog meer voor Merope en mezelf.

De eerste tien minuten gaat alles zoals we het gehoopt hadden. De mensen in de centrale inkomhal zijn aan het eten of in groepjes met elkaar aan het praten. Omdat het diner zo uitgebreid is, moeten bijna alle avoxen in de keuken werken of meehelpen bij het opdienen. Regelmatig werp ik een blik doorheen het glazen plafond van de hal. De lift hangt al een hele tijd stil op de bovenste verdieping en de gangen die ik van hieruit kan zien, zijn allemaal verlaten. De vierentwintig tributen zullen nu wel met hun begeleiders en mentoren aan tafel zitten voor het avondeten. Niemand zal letten op een klein groepje van drie dat via de noodtrappen achterin het gebouw naar boven sluipt.

Ik weet nog steeds niet helemaal hoe ze het precies aan boord gaan leggen. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben aan de andere leden van het Capitoolverzet niet meer verteld dan strikt noodzakelijk was. Je kan geen details verraden die je zelf niet kent. Maar wat ik wel heel zeker weet, is dat ons verwittigingsplan goed in elkaar steekt. Er is ongetwijfeld uren aan gewerkt. En tot nu toe liggen we netjes op schema.

Om mezelf niet verdacht te maken, sluit ik me aan bij het dichtstbijzijnde groepje gasten. Mam en pap staan er ook tussen, elk met een glas champagne in de hand. Met zijn zessen luisteren we naar het verhaal dat één van Plutarchs collega's aan het vertellen is. Ik weet dat deze Spelmaakster samen met twee assistenten de eindverantwoordelijkheid heeft over het kweken en inzetten van mutilanten. Een vrij belangrijke positie, want bij elke editie van de Hongerspelen zitten er op zijn minst een paar genetisch gemanipuleerde wezens in de arena. Dat is dit jaar niet anders. Apen, vleesetende insecten, en in het gebied tussen zes en zeven uur drie monsters waarvan eigenlijk niemand goed weet hoe we ze moeten noemen.

"Die zijn geïnspireerd op dieren die ongeveer vijfenzestig miljoen jaar geleden op aarde leefden," zegt de Spelmaakster daarover. "Totdat een grote meteoriet ze allemaal uitroeide. We hebben ze natuurlijk niet exact kunnen terugkweken, maar we zijn toch erg tevreden over het resultaat."

Ik heb er eerlijk gezegd geen flauw idee van hoe de wereld er zo lang geleden uit zag. Op school leren ze ons dat soort dingen niet. Maar dit is een Kwartskwelling, dus de Spelmakers hebben ongetwijfeld hun best gedaan. In de archieven van de Centrale Bibliotheek is vast en zeker meer dan genoeg inspiratie te vinden.

"Wat is volgens u de gevaarlijkste mutilant in deze arena?" vraagt iemand anders.

"Ze zijn allemaal op hun eigen manier even gevaarlijk," antwoordt de vrouw die de typische dieppaarse outfit van een Spelmaker draagt op een zakelijke toon. "De insecten mogen dan wel klein zijn, ze zijn met zo veel dat ze een heleboel schade kunnen aanrichten. Over de snatergaaien in de sectie tussen vier en vijf uur zou ik eigenlijk hetzelfde durven zeggen. Veel kranten noemen die plek het veiligste deel van de arena, omdat je er geen fysieke verwondingen aan overhoudt. Maar mijn collega's en ik denken dat onze vogels op hun eigen manier een heel krachtig wapen kunnen zijn."

Dat denk ik zelf ook. We hebben het er in de Garage nog over gehad, en we waren het er allemaal over eens dat die snatergaaien veel gevaarlijker zijn dan ze lijken. Het lichaam geneest sneller dan de geest, had Dennis daarover gezegd. En hoewel ik niet echt in zoiets als een geest geloof, snap ik wel wat hij daarmee bedoelde. Je leert het snel genoeg als je vaak met daklozen praat. Iedereen die op straat beland is, heeft een eigen verhaal.

Een aantal mensen wil meer weten over de mutilanten die we de afgelopen drie, vier jaar in de arena gezien hebben. De giftige slangen van de drieënzeventigste Hongerspelen bijvoorbeeld, die de jongen uit twee in zijn hiel beten zodat beide Beroeps uit district 1 samen de finale konden halen. Of de roedel die tijdens de finale van vorig jaar de Hoorn des Overvloeds bestormde. Wanneer de Spelmaakster begint uit te leggen hoe ze die dieren zo veel mogelijk op de overleden tributen hebben doen lijken, ga ik bij het groepje weg. Ik luister liever niet naar verhalen over de mutilanten uit de vierenzeventigste arena. De witte wolfjes met rode ogen die Kivo naar de Beroeps toe gedreven hebben, waren ook een creatie van de Spelmakers. Terwijl de anderen aandachtig luisteren, draai ik me stilletjes om en wandel ik naar de andere kant van de zaal om mijn lege glas opzij te zetten. Een jonge avoxbediende brengt het meteen naar de keuken.

Wanneer ik een blik door één van de ramen aan mijn linkerkant werp, schrik ik even van wat ik te zien krijg. De lampen in de centrale inkomhal geven zo veel licht dat het me nog helemaal niet was opgevallen hoe donker het op straat is. De wijzers van mijn horloge staan nog niet eens op half acht 's avonds. Het is zomer, dus normaal gezien zou het nog wel even moeten duren voordat de schemering invalt. Maar buiten lijkt het wel alsof het nu al nacht is geworden.

Met een paar grote passen sta ik bij het raam. Wanneer ik mijn neus tegen het glas druk en het pikzwarte wolkendek zie dat nu boven ons hangt en al het licht wegneemt, voel ik een vreemd gevoel van onbehagen opkomen. Al kan ik niet precies zeggen waarom. De heen en weer zwaaiende takken van de bomen werpen bewegende schaduwen in het schijnsel van de straatlantaarns en op de stoep zie ik een leeg plastieken flesje voorbijrollen. Het waait duidelijk een flink stuk harder dan daarstraks. Door het glas heen hoor ik het gerommel van de donder, dat seconden lang lijkt aan te houden. De eerste dikke druppels vallen tegen het raam. Het worden er steeds meer, en dan volgt een felle bliksemflits. Het onweer dat ik deze voormiddag boven de bergen had zien hangen, heeft eindelijk de stad bereikt.

Nog geen twee minuten later gaan de hemelsluizen volledig open. De regen valt met bakken uit de lucht. Zelfs de gebouwen aan de overkant van de straat kan ik nog maar met moeite zien. Dit is geen plensbui meer, dit noem ik een regelrechte zondvloed. In het licht van de straatlantaarns zie ik hoe het water opspat en een wazige nevel over de straatstenen vormt. Door de goot langs de stoeprand begint al snel een dun stroompje water te vloeien, dat steeds breder wordt. Pas dan gaan eindelijk de alarmbellen in mijn hoofd rinkelen.

De riolen onder het Capitool hebben een behoorlijk debiet, maar bij heel hevige regenval raken ze soms toch verzadigd. Voor de avoxen die beneden werken, is dat erg gevaarlijk. Soms stijgt het water zo hoog gaat het zo snel stromen dat het iemand kan meesleuren. In extreme gevallen loopt zelfs de Transfer gedeeltelijk onder - ook al ligt die enkele meters boven de riool - en zijn op zijn minst een paar shuttlelijnen tijdelijk dicht. Daarom dragen alle avoxen een klein microfoontje in hun oor, waarmee ze gewaarschuwd kunnen worden als er overstromingsgevaar dreigt. Pollux heeft ooit voor ons opgeschreven hoe hij en de andere arbeiders in zo'n geval meteen naar hun woon- en slaapcompartimenten moesten terugkeren. Die zijn volledig waterdicht en dus veilig. Toch lees je in de krant af en toe verhalen over avoxen die verdronken zijn. Het gebeurt niet vaak, hooguit één keer per jaar. En altijd na een zware storm. Zoals bijvoorbeeld het onweer dat nu over de stad trekt.

Elk lid van het Capitoolverzet weet hoe gevaarlijk de riolen bij een wolkbreuk kunnen zijn. We hebben allemaal geleerd dat je bij slecht weer beter extra voorzichtig bent, en dat je zo snel mogelijk naar boven moet gaan als het echt begint te stortregenen. Wij kunnen uiteraard niet in de ondergrondse compartimenten schuilen, omdat we eigenlijk niet eens in de riolen mogen komen. En we dragen ook geen oortjes. De frequentie daarvan zou opgepikt kunnen worden door de zendtoestellen van de ploegbazen die de avoxen terugroepen. In dat geval zouden zij ook flarden van onze gesprekken horen, wardoor we onszelf meteen zouden verraden. Maar Pollux heeft ons andere waarschuwingssignalen geleerd. Als wij tijdens een tocht door het ondergrondse netwerk zien dat het waterpeil in de rioolbedding opvallend snel stijgt of als er duidelijk meer water uit de schachten in de zijmuur komt dan gewoonlijk - een teken dat er boven veel regenwater door de goot stroomt - dan moeten we onmiddellijk de tunnels verlaten en de kortste weg naar de straat nemen. Fulvia heeft meer dan één keer herhaald hoe belangrijk het is dat we ons altijd aan deze regel houden.

Terwijl ik door het raam van de centrale inkomhal kijk naar de regen die nog steeds in stromen naar beneden valt, dringt het tot me door hoe gevaarlijk deze situatie is. De drie spionnen die de missie van vandaag zullen uitvoeren, zijn nu waarschijnlijk al onderweg naar hier. Door de tunnels. Ik weet dat ze vanuit een leegstaand gebouw zouden vertrekken, om zeker niet ontdekt te worden. Eerst hebben ze zich nog ter plekke in de kelder omgekleed. Misschien zagen ze dus niet eens dat er buiten slecht weer op komst was en zijn ze nietsvermoedend aan hun ondergrondse tocht begonnen.

Maar dit onweer is zo plots en hevig losgebroken dat de riolen waarschijnlijk in een mum van tijd onder water zullen staan. Ik kan me niet herinneren dat het ooit zo hard geregend heeft als nu. De kans is groot dat mijn drie vrienden van het Verzet pas iets merken wanneer het eigenlijk al te laat is om nog te vluchten. Ze moeten daar weg, nu meteen. En er is maar één persoon die daar voor kan zorgen.

Met een ruk draai ik me om en ga ik op zoek naar Plutarch. Hij staat nog steeds samen met Fulvia in het midden van de zaal, omringd door een hele groep feestvierders. Iedereen wil vandaag met hen gesproken hebben. Vooral over de scores, ook al mag Plutarch daar natuurlijk niets over zeggen tot na de officiële bekendmaking op tv. Het enige wat hij tot nu toe heeft losgelaten, is dat er dit jaar twee heel bijzondere cijfers uitgereikt zijn. Meer dan dat weet zelfs Fulvia nog niet.

Hoewel Plutarch rustig alle vragen blijft beantwoorden - en daarbij elk detail over de exacte scores vermijdt - kan ik aan zijn lichaamstaal zien dat hij zich zorgen maakt. Het geschuifel van zijn voeten is me niet ontgaan, net als de witte knokkels van de hand waarmee hij zijn glas wijn overdreven stevig vasthoudt. Hij weet net zo goed als ik dat het verwittigingsteam groot gevaar loopt, en hij kan hier zelf onmogelijk weg zonder zich verdacht te maken. Net als Fulvia. Een tiental meter achter het groepje blijf ik staan. Zodra ik oogcontact met Plutarch heb, sla ik met mijn vlakke rechterhand tegen mijn borst en wijs ik met één vinger loodrecht naar de grond. Het was geen erg opvallend gebaar, maar ik zie dat Plutarch en Fulvia het toch begrepen hebben. Ik zal zelf de ondergrondse tunnels in gaan om de anderen te waarschuwen.

Zonder verder nog op een antwoord te wachten, wandel ik in de richting van de deur die naar de gang op het gelijkvloers leidt. Wanneer ik langs mijn ouders kom, zeg ik hen dat ik dringend naar het toilet moet. Ik heb buikkrampen, voeg ik er aan toe, dus het kan wel even duren voor ik terug ben. Al bij al een redelijk flauwe smoes. Maar hij is geloofwaardig genoeg en ik heb niet de tijd om iets beters te verzinnen. Elke minuut telt nu.

Ik laat de deur van de centrale inkomhal achter me dichtvallen en neem de eerste gang naar links. Die is tot mijn opluchting volledig verlaten. Het enige wat ik hoor, is het onophoudelijke gerommel van de donder en het gekletter van de regen tegen de ramen. Het onweer lijkt nog steeds in kracht toe te nemen. Ik zal me moeten haasten als ik nog op tijd wil zijn. Snel trek ik mijn schoenen uit. Met deze torenhoge naaldhakken kan ik onmogelijk door de riolen rennen. Maar gelukkig heb ik er vanochtend aan gedacht dat ik zere voeten zou kunnen krijgen, en heb ik daarom een paar platte ballerina's in mijn handtas gestoken. Mijn goudkleurige jurk eindigt ergens boven mijn knieën, dus daar zal ik niet al te veel last van hebben. Ik verwissel snel van schoenen en ren dan weer verder.

De lampen aan het plafond zijn uit, maar de gang wordt regelmatig verlicht door de bliksem. Dankzij mijn spionageopleiding weet ik precies waar ik moet zijn. Elk groot gebouw staat rechtstreeks in verbinding met de riolen via een klein toegangslokaal. Dat ligt meestal aan de achterkant van het gebouw, en altijd ergens in het midden. Ik sprint de hoek om en zie een deur waar in grote drukletters het woord _onderhoud _op staat. Daar moet ik zijn.

Ik duw de klink naar beneden. _Laat deze deur asjeblieft niet op slot zitten_, mompel ik tegen mezelf. Maar hij zwaait meteen open en dan sta ik in een kleine ruimte. De muren zijn kaal, op een klein raampje vlak onder het plafond na. In de betonnen vloer zit een rond metalen luik. De rest van het kamertje is leeg, dus eerst weet ik niet goed waar ik mijn handtas moet laten. Als ik hem meeneem, zal hij zeker in de weg hangen. Na even nadenken zet ik de tas vlak naast de deuropening op de grond tegen de muur. Wie hier nu binnenkomt, zal hem niet meteen zien omdat hij dan achter de openstaande deur verborgen zit. Het is niet de meest ideale verstopplaats. Maar ik heb nu geen tijd om een andere plek te zoeken. Ik moet de riool in.

De lamp boven mijn hoofd durf ik niet aan te knippen, omdat ik weet dat hij dan continu zal blijven branden totdat ik terug ben. Gelukkig heb ik intussen genoeg ervaring om dat luik op de tast te kunnen openen. Ik hurk neer op de vloer. Zodra de eerstvolgende bliksemflits het kamertje in een helwit licht laat baden, leg ik snel mijn beide handen op het sluitingsmechanisme. Een halve tel later schuift het luik opzij en kan ik onder mij de verticale schacht naar beneden zien. Een tiental meter lager schijnt de typische gele gloed van de kleine lampjes in de tunnel. Die branden altijd, dag en nacht. Eigenlijk vind ik het eng om bij een wolkbreuk als deze ondergronds te gaan. Net op het moment dat de riolen het gevaarlijkst zijn. Een verzetsmissie in het Trainingscentrum is op zich al riskant genoeg. Maar nu zal ik me pas echt in het hol van de leeuw moeten wagen. Toch klem ik mijn tanden op elkaar en laat ik me in de buis zakken. Ik had mezelf beloofd om mijn taak als wachtpost zo goed mogelijk uit te voeren.

Nadat ik met mijn rechterhand het luik weer op zijn plaats gelegd heb, daal ik snel de ladder af. Nu ik onder het straatniveau zit, kan ik het geroffel van de regen en het gedreun van de donder al een stuk minder goed horen. Nog een reden om de anderen zo snel mogelijk te gaan zoeken. Misschien weten ze niet eens dat het op dit moment aan het onweren is, want hun route ligt nog twee verdiepingen lager. Plutarch heeft me exact uitgelegd welke weg hij voor het verwittigingsteam heeft uitgestippeld. Die route is gelukkig gemakkelijk te onthouden. Ze zullen bijna in een rechte lijn naar het Trainingsgebouw komen, dwars door de tunnels onder het stadscentrum. Ik zal niet eens een Holo nodig hebben.

Dan herinner ik me nog iets anders. Er zijn al een tijdje problemen met de riolen in deze wijk. Toen mijn ouders en ik terugkwamen van de openingsceremonie, was er niet heel ver hier vandaan zelfs een wegomleiding aangelegd omdat de stoep begon te verzakken. En de buurtbewoners klagen na elke hevige regenbui over een ondergelopen kelder. Dat kan alleen maar betekenen dat de riolen in dit deel van de stad slecht heraangelegd zijn, zodat ze al dat water niet meer kunnen slikken. Zodra ik beneden aan de ladder kom, begin ik te rennen.

Na een meter of dertig kom ik bij een tweede verticale schacht. Ik klauter snel langs de metalen ladder omlaag naar een tussenplatform. Wanneer ik er bijna ben, hoor ik achter mijn rug het geluid van stof die scheurt. Maar ik besteed er geen aandacht aan. Elk ogenblik telt nu. Ik moet zo snel mogelijk de anderen vinden, zodat we allemaal samen naar boven kunnen. Vanaf het tussenplatform daal ik meteen via een volgende buis af naar het niveau waar ik moet zijn.

Ik ben nu in de Transfer. Normaal gezien mijden we die zo veel mogelijk omdat er op sommige plaatsen toch nog een paar bewakingscamera's hangen. Maar veel zijn het er niet, en ik weet dat ik nu gewoon de kortste weg moet nemen. Als ik hier een meter of vijfhonderd rechtdoor ga, kan ik de Transfer verlaten via één van de verbindingsschachten naar het hoofdriool. Ik aarzel niet langer en sprint verder, zo snel als mijn benen me kunnen dragen.

Gelukkig is de Transfertunnel volledig verlaten. Er is geen shuttlebus te zien of te horen. Ik zit dan ook in een stuk pal tussen twee stations in, die allebei op veilige afstand hiervandaan liggen. De avoxen zullen nu al wel in hun veilige schuilplaatsen zijn. Aan het plafond hangen lampjes die net genoeg licht geven om te kunnen zien waar ik mijn voeten zet. Dankzij de rubberen zolen van mijn ballerina's kaatsen de witte bakstenen muren het geluid van mijn stappen bijna niet terug. Des te beter. Wanneer ik eindelijk bij de juiste zijdeur kom, blijf ik heel even hijgend staan. Behendig schuif ik de speciale grendels weg - iedereen in het Verzet weet hoe die werken - en enkele ogenblikken later kan ik de verbindingstunnel naar de riool in. Tot mijn grote opluchting merk ik dat de vloer nog helemaal droog is. Blijkbaar is het kanaal van de riool hier nog niet buiten zijn oevers getreden. Al heb ik er geen idee van hoe lang dat nog zo zal blijven.

Wanneer ik op de betonnen richel langs de rand van de rioolbuis stap, zie ik dat het water duidelijk hoger staat dan normaal. Maar ik kan nog veilig over de richel wandelen. En dat doe ik dan ook, zo snel als ik durf. Want ik voel me allesbehalve op mijn gemak. Meegesleurd worden door de stroming is niet het enige risico bij een wolkbreuk. Ook als de richel maar tot aan mijn enkels of knieën zal overstromen, zit ik al in de problemen. Volgens Pollux en Fulvia is het afvalwater vaak zo vervuild dat zelfs contact met de huid al gevaarlijk kan zijn. Als je er per ongeluk een paar slokken van binnen krijgt, is je slokdarm heel waarschijnlijk onherstelbaar beschadigd. Gelukkig is er in al die jaren nog nooit iemand van onze groep in de rioolbedding gevallen. Wat dat betreft zijn we altijd heel erg voorzichtig.

Maar blijkbaar toch niet voorzichtig genoeg, want opeens voel ik mijn voeten wegglijden. Mijn gil weerkaatst tegen de wanden van de tunnel. Onmiddellijk doe ik wat ik in het Capitoolverzet heb geleerd. Ik gooi mijn lichaam volledig naar links, zodat ik met een klap tegen de zijkant van de buis aan kom. Nog tijdens mijn val haak ik vier vingers van mijn linkerhand achter één van de dunne, metalen leidingen die op kniehoogte aan de betonnen wand hangen. Snel klem ik ook mijn andere hand rondom één van de buizen, terwijl ik uit alle macht mijn armen tot tegen mijn borst optrek. Dan lig ik op mijn zij op de betonnen richel met mijn gezicht naar de muur. Wanneer ik mijn hoofd omdraai, zie ik dat mijn onderbenen over de rand van de richel hangen. Nog geen vijftien centimeter onder mijn voeten stroomt het giftige rioolwater voorbij. Ik trek meteen mijn benen op en krabbel moeizaam weer overeind.

Bevend blijf ik staan, terwijl ik probeer om mijn ademhaling weer onder controle te krijgen. Dat was op het nippertje. Ik zeg tegen mezelf dat de tijd nu echt wel begint te dringen en ga dan weer verder. Ook al durf ik nu niet meer zo snel te lopen, toch schiet ik al bij al vrij goed op. Hooguit twee minuten na mijn valpartij steek ik een bruggetje over en stop ik bij een smalle zijgang. Een lange tunnel die al een hele tijd niet meer gebruikt wordt. Dit is eigenlijk mijn eerste echte afslag op de hele route, want het hoofdriool loopt evenwijdig aan de Transfer. De tunnel maakt wel wat bochten. Maar ik weet dat er geen zijtakken zijn. Volgens Plutarch zal ons verwittigingsteam deze weg nemen. Ik kijk nog eens op mijn horloge en probeer in te schatten hoe ver ze nu ongeveer zijn op hun tocht. Het kan niet anders of ik moet hen tegenkomen als ik nu deze gang in ga.

Ik begin weer te rennen, hoewel ik steeds meer last krijg van de steken in mijn zij. Maar hier is tenminste geen smurrie waar ik in kan vallen. Wanneer de gang een scherpe bocht naar links maakt en ik zonder opletten de hoek om hol, bost ik ruw tegen iemand aan. Ik verlies mijn evenwicht en beland op de grond, terwijl drie bekende gezichten me verbaasd aankijken.

"Aludra," zegt Amalthea uiteindelijk. "Wat doe jij hier?"

"Onweer," hijg ik terwijl Pollux zijn hand uitsteekt om me overeind te helpen. "Wolkbreuk. Plutarch wou dat ik de wachtpost was."

Het klinkt allemaal nogal onsamenhangend, ik ben dan ook nauwelijks bekomen van mijn sprint hierheen. Maar de anderen hebben me blijkbaar toch begrepen. Ze kijken elkaar gealarmeerd aan en beginnen dan heel snel te overleggen.

"Daarstraks was het toch nog mooi weer?" vraagt Castor.

"Dat is nu al bijna twee uur geleden," antwoordt Amalthea. "We zijn vroeger dan voorzien naar die kelder gegaan, om met ons drieën het plan nog een laatste keer te bespreken," legt ze uit met een blik in mijn richting.

Pollux maakt een gebaar naar zijn witte tuniek. Ook Castor en Amalthea dragen zo'n exemplaar. De typische kleren van avoxen die als overheidspersoneel in het Trainingscentrum werken.

"En om ons om te kleden," vertaalt Castor snel. "Maar je zei dus dat het hard aan het regenen is?"

"Ja," bevestig ik. Gelukkig heb ik intussen al wat meer adem. "Een echte zondvloed. We moeten hier meteen weg."

Dat laten de anderen zich geen twee keer zeggen. Als ik speciaal voor hen helemaal tot hier gekomen ben, dan moet het wel ernstig zijn. Pollux gaat voorop in de richting waar ik vandaan kwam terwijl Amalthea en Castor achter hem aan hollen. Ik probeer te volgen, maar geraak al snel achter. Daarnet heb ik al minuten lang zo hard gelopen als ik kan. En sport is op school nooit mijn beste vak geweest. Gelukkig merkt Castor het en houdt hij halt om mij op zijn rug te nemen. Zowel hij als zijn broer zijn redelijk stevig gebouwd, en mijn gewicht lijkt zijn tempo niet veel te vertragen.

We haasten ons naar het einde van de gang. Die komt uit in de riolen, maar er is geen andere weg. Terugkeren naar de kelder duurt veel te lang en is te gevaarlijk omdat we dan ook nog eens door een dieper gedeelte van het tunnelnetwerk zouden moeten. Misschien staat dat nu al onder water. En helaas voor ons heeft deze gang geen uitwegen naar boven. Wanneer we opnieuw het hoofdriool bereiken - waar ik daarnet nog geweest ben - zie ik dat het water op die korte tijd minstens tien centimeter gestegen is. Het staat nu tot vlak onder de rand van het afvoerkanaal. Nog even en de richel zal overstromen. We zijn duidelijk maar juist op tijd hier geraakt. Of net iets te laat.

Zonder aarzelen volgen we Pollux, die bij het eerste kruispunt naar links gaat. Hij heeft jaren in deze tunnels gewerkt, dus hij kent dit doolhof beter dan wij drieën bij elkaar. Hij gebaart dat we moeten doorlopen. De tijd dringt. Boven ons kan ik heel vaag het gerommel van de donder horen als ik echt goed luister. Het onweer is dus nog steeds niet voorbij. Zo snel als we over deze gladde strook beton durven, rennen we verder.

"Is het nog ver?" vraagt Amalthea gejaagd. Aan haar stem te horen begint ook zij stilaan in paniek te geraken. Voor zo ver ik weet, heeft ze nog nooit bij zware regenval in de riolen vastgezeten. En dat geldt ook voor mij. Pollux antwoordt door opnieuw aan te geven dat we moeten opschieten. Nog eens twee kruispunten verder houdt hij halt bij een soort grote inham in de muur. Eigenlijk is het meer een korte gang die al na een tiental meter doodloopt. Tegen de achterwand hangt een metalen ladder die bij het plafond in een verticale schacht verdwijnt. Volgens het groene pictogram op de vloer is dit een rechtstreekse uitweg naar de begane grond. Net voordat Castor de hoek om wil gaan, kijk ik eens over mijn schouder. Meteen heb ik daar spijt van. Want nu zie ik dat het rioolwater op sommige plaatsen al over de rand van de richel heen begint te stromen. Nog even en deze buizen zullen grotendeels onder water staan. Als we er hier niet uit kunnen, dan hangen we.

"Daarlangs?" vraagt Amalthea terwijl ze naar de ladder wijst. Pollux knikt en plaatst zijn voet op de eerste sport. Castor zet me weer op de grond, want met mij op zijn rug kan hij niet door een smalle schacht als deze. Achter elkaar aan klimmen we naar boven.

Wanneer we het luik openduwen, komen we terecht in een klein achterafsteegje dat twee straten met elkaar verbindt. Er is niemand te zien. Met dit weer verbaast me dat ook niet echt. De regen valt nog steeds met bakken uit de lucht. Maar het vooruitspringende balkon van het appartement hierboven houdt ons droog. Pollux heeft een goede plek uitgekozen.

We gaan naast elkaar tegen de buitenmuur van het gebouw zitten. Ik wrijf een paar keer over mijn linkerheup. Die doet nog steeds pijn van mijn valpartij op de richel. Het zal wel een blauwe plek worden, vrees ik. Gelukkig is mijn jurk lang genoeg en was ik hoe dan ook niet van plan om de volgende paar dagen een echte minirok aan te trekken.

Een paar minuten lang zegt niemand een woord, terwijl we naar het dichte gordijn van druppels ongeveer anderhalve meter voor ons blijven kijken. Amalthea herschikt het bovenstuk van haar witte avoxtuniek een beetje en haalt het kettinkje tevoorschijn dat om haar hals hangt. Ze draagt het wel vaker. Bij de meeste verzetsvergaderingen eigenlijk, nu ik er zo over nadenk. Ze heeft me ooit eens verteld dat haar moeder dit halssnoertje jaren geleden als cadeau heeft gegeven. Het is van echt zilver en er hangt een beeldje aan dat een hond met een opvallende lange, krullende vacht voorstelt. Een ras dat volgens Amalthea zo'n honderdvijftig jaar geleden voor het eerst gekweekt werd. Ze is tussen dit soort honden opgegroeid. Bij haar ouders thuis liepen er altijd wel drie of vier rond. Zelf heeft ze er nu ook één, een reu van een jaar of twee die Atlas heet. Een toepasselijke naam als je baas van reizen houdt. Soms neemt Amalthea hem zelfs mee op haar treinritten door Panem. Maar dat kan alleen als haar collega-bestuurder zelf ook geen probleem maakt van een hond in de locomotief. Als Atlas thuis moet blijven, dan past één van Amalthea's vriendinnen op hem.

"Heeft Plutarch niets gezegd over dat kettinkje?" vraag ik voor ik het zelf weet. Eerlijk gezegd betwijfel ik of avoxen vaak juwelen dragen.

"Ik heb er op gelet dat het onder mijn kleren zat. Niemand kon het dus zien," antwoordt Amalthea terwijl ze het zilveren hondenbeeldje in haar hand houdt. "Vroeger heb ik het een paar keer omgedaan toen ik examens moest afleggen om een trein te mogen besturen. En gek genoeg was ik dan altijd geslaagd. Nu neem ik het altijd mee bij een verzetsactie."

Dus dit kettinkje is voor Amalthea een soort steuntje in de rug, snap ik opeens. Een beetje zoals de districtsaandenkens van de tributen. Die kunnen hen in de arena ook door een moeilijker moment heen helpen.

"Ik ben nooit bijgelovig geweest, maar nu zou je toch gaan denken dat het echt geluk brengt," grinnik ik terwijl ik naar de regen gebaar die nog steeds gestaag blijft neervallen. Al heb ik wel de indruk dat het langzaamaan lichter begint te worden. Het is in ieder geval geen 'nacht' meer, zoals daarstraks. We blijven nog een paar minuten zitten. Pas wanneer de regen eindelijk minder wordt en ik in de verte zelfs een stukje blauwe lucht zie verschijnen, komt Amalthea overeind.

"Zullen we verder gaan?" vraagt ze. "We kunnen hier niet eeuwig blijven wachten."

Met zijn vieren keren we terug naar de dichtstbijzijnde hoofdstraat. Ik ben intussen wel genoeg op adem gekomen om weer zelf te kunnen lopen. Omdat ik natuurlijk terug naar het Trainingscentrum moet, gaan we meteen die kant uit. Onderweg passeren we langs een riooldeksel dat in het midden van de stoep zit. Deze straat ligt onderaan een helling, dus al het regenwater komt hierheen. Het deksel is bijna twee centimeter van zijn plaats geduwd door al het water dat nu in een brede baan over de stoep stroomt. De overvolle goot in. De riolen in dit deel van de stad zijn nu wel helemaal ondergelopen. Hopelijk voeren ze na de Kwartskwelling eindelijk die herstellingswerken uit. We blijven enkele ogenblikken lang zwijgend staan.

"Wel, eh …" Amalthea aarzelt even terwijl ze naar mij kijkt. "Heel erg bedankt, zou ik zeggen. Je kwam net op tijd."

"Graag gedaan," flap ik er opeens uit. Het enige antwoord dat zo snel in mij opkomt. "En bedankt om mij te dragen," zeg ik nog snel tegen Castor.

"Ik heb zo'n wachtpost bij een missie eigenlijk altijd een beetje overbodig gevonden," antwoordt hij. "Maar ik had dus duidelijk ongelijk."

Opeens voel ik de hand van Pollux op mijn rug. Volgens mij wil hij me iets vertellen, al weet ik niet wat hij bedoelt.

"Aludra, je jurk!" zegt Amalthea opeens geschrokken.

"Wat is er met mijn jurk?" wil ik meteen weten.

Pollux neemt me mee naar een kledingetalage waar een grote spiegel in staat. Wanneer ik over mijn schouder naar mijn eigen spiegelbeeld kijk, zie ik een grote winkelhaak op mijn rug. Dan herinner ik me weer dat ik iets hoorde scheuren toen ik naar de Transfer afdaalde. Waarschijnlijk ben ik gewoon met mijn kleren ergens achter blijven haken.

Gelukkig kan ik deze jurk ook binnenstebuiten dragen. Als ik hem omgekeerd aan doe, wordt hij zwart in plaats van goudkleurig. Een wisseltrucje dat ik al eerder heb uitgehaald. Op feestjes maakt het altijd indruk als je outfit opeens van kleur veranderd is. Dus zeg ik tegen de anderen dat we het voorlopig zo wel kunnen oplossen. Maar hoe leg ik dit morgen uit aan mijn ouders? Deze jurk komt uit een erg duur modehuis, net als alle kleren die ik op chique recepties draag.

"Tigris brengt het wel in orde," zegt Amalthea al snel. "Geef je jurk morgen gewoon af in haar winkeltje. Dan naait zij die scheur wel dicht."

"En als je haar vertelt hoe het gebeurd is, doet ze het zelfs gratis," vult Castor aan.

Dat zou me niet eens verbazen. Tigris is zelf één van Plutarchs spionnen. Ik denk niet dat ze me zal laten betalen voor een kledingstuk dat tijdens een belangrijke missie stuk is gegaan. Opgelucht dat dit probleem zo snel opgelost is geraakt, vraag ik aan de anderen of ze zich even om willen draaien. Dan ga ik snel in het portiek van een appartementsblok staan en trek ik de jurk over mijn hoofd om hem onmiddellijk weer andersom aan te doen. Er zijn nu toch geen mensen op straat. Niemand kan me dus begluren. De gouden kant van de jurk is wel wat vuil geworden bij mijn tocht door de riolen, waarschijnlijk toen ik uitgleed op de richel. Maar ook dat kan je voorlopig niet meer zien.

Nadat ik me omgekleed heb, gaan we met zijn vieren weer op weg richting Stadscirkel. Het regent nog altijd een heel klein beetje. Gelukkig niet zo hard dat we er echt heel nat van worden of een paraplu nodig hebben. De warme en benauwde lucht die de afgelopen twee dagen over de stad hing, is ook verdwenen. Toch kan ik zeker niet zeggen dat ik het nu koud heb. De avondzon breekt door de wolken en de vogels beginnen weer te fluiten. De natte straatstenen glimmen in het oranje licht. In de verte horen we af en toe nog wat gerommel, hoewel het geluid daarvan ook steeds zwakker wordt. Het onweer is definitief voorbij.

Wanneer we langs een Transferstation komen, kan ik het niet laten om snel even een blik op het elektronische informatiebord boven de ingang te werpen. Bijna driekwart van alle shuttles naar het Centrum is voorlopig afgelast. Dat kan alleen maar betekenen dat het water zelfs sommige delen van de Transfer blank heeft gezet. Ze moeten hier dringend eens iets aan die riolen doen, zoals de buurtbewoners al zo vaak gevraagd hebben. Pas nu begin ik echt te beseffen dat we misschien wel hadden kunnen verdrinken.

Pollux loopt met rechte rug en zelfverzekerde tred voor ons uit. Hij voelt zich duidelijk veel beter nu we uit de tunnels weg zijn. Als ex-rioolarbeider kent hij het ondergrondse netwerk nog veel beter dan wij, en hij weet waarschijnlijk heel goed aan welk gevaar we ontsnapt zijn. Maar dan hoor ik Amalthea en Castor achter mijn rug zachtjes tegen elkaar praten. Automatisch begin ik mee te luisteren. Een gewoonte die je als spionne moeilijk afleert.

"Mijn broer haat het daarbeneden," zegt Castor. "Hij heeft er jaren lang gevangen gezeten. Een rioolavox woont en leeft zeven dagen op zeven onder de grond. De enige reden waarom hij nu nog in die tunnels wil gaan, is dat hij het Capitoolverzet ermee kan helpen."

Amalthea zwijgt, en ook ik kan deze keer geen goed antwoord bedenken. Dus Pollux mocht als rioolarbeider eigenlijk bijna nooit naar boven? Hoe vaak zou hij in die periode de zon hebben gezien? Misschien wel helemaal niet. In gedachten voeg ik dit verhaal toe aan mijn lijstje met redenen om tegen de regering van Snow te vechten. Je bent avox omdat je één of ander misdrijf hebt gepleegd. Maar in mijn ogen verdient niemand het om jaren lang op zo'n manier onder de grond opgesloten te worden. En ik kan me nauwelijks voorstellen dat Pollux echt iemand verkracht of vermoord heeft, of iets dergelijks. Ik weet dat hij al heel lang tegen de Hongerspelen is. Zelf heb ik nooit durven vragen waar ze hem eigenlijk voor gestraft hebben. Misschien heeft hij gewoon iets te fel geprotesteerd tegen de regering?

"Ik vrees wel dat onze missie nu mislukt is," zeg ik uiteindelijk om de ongemakkelijke stilte te verbreken.

"Dat klopt," geeft Castor toe. "Maar daar is nu niets meer aan te doen. Het zal zeker nog tot morgenochtend duren voordat het water genoeg gezakt is om veilig door de riolen te kunnen. Alles moet naar het centrale opvangbekken. Dat is nu ongetwijfeld ook al helemaal vol. En met drie man komen we nooit ongezien voorbij de receptie aan de hoofdingang."

"Jij misschien wel," vult Amalthea aan terwijl ze naar mij knikt, "want jij hebt een toegangskaartje. Maar wij niet. En in je eentje kan je nooit die zes tributen verwittigen zonder dat ze je betrappen."

"Zelfs niet één van hen?" vraag ik hoopvol.

"Nee," antwoordt Amalthea hoofdschuddend. Je kent de details van ons plan niet. Als je het helemaal alleen probeert, hebben ze je zo te pakken.

"Plutarch en Fulvia zouden het nooit goed vinden als we je nu lieten gaan," vult Castor nog aan. Pollux gromt instemmend. Eén van de weinige geluiden die hij nog kan maken.

Dat weet ik dan ook alweer. Ik had natuurlijk stiekem naar de vijfde verdieping willen sluipen. Maar dat plan kan ik nu beter laten varen. Als de anderen er zo op tegen zijn, dan zullen ze wel gelijk hebben. Ze zijn in dit verwittigingsteam gekomen vanwege hun ervaring bij het Verzet.

"Al denk ik niet dat we onszelf veel te verwijten hebben," gaat Amalthea verder. "Dit onweer konden we niet voorzien. Plutarch en Fulvia snappen dat zelf ook wel."

De anderen knikken en we wandelen weer verder door de verlaten straten van het Capitool. Deze storm heeft iedereen naar binnen gejaagd. We zijn onderweg misschien één of twee voorbijgangers tegengekomen, telkens aan de overkant van de straat. Wat meteen de reden is waarom we het aangedurfd hebben om nu iets over onze missie te zeggen. Al heeft iedereen - ook ikzelf - er zorgvuldig op gelet om niet te luid te praten. Zodra we via een zijstraat weer bij de Stadscirkel komen, houdt Amalthea ons met een handgebaar tegen.

"Blijven jullie even hier," zegt ze. "Ik wil eerst kijken of de kust veilig is."

Ze gaat in haar eentje verder en stapt rustig voorbij de ingang van het Trainingscentrum. Net zoals een toevallige passant zou doen. Dan draait ze zich om en zien we haar wuiven.

"Alles oké dus," fluistert Castor achter mijn rug. "Je kan gewoon weer naar binnen gaan."

Ik geef hem en Pollux een hand.

"Tot bij de volgende vergadering," zeg ik. "Misschien hebben Plutarch en Fulvia dan al een nieuw plan bedacht." Maar diep vanbinnen weet ik dat onze kans om Evi en de vijf anderen te waarschuwen verkeken is. Aan Castors gezicht te zien, denkt hij er ook zo over.

Ik wandel over de Stadscirkel richting Trainingstoren. De VIP-tribune staat er nog steeds, maar het interviewpodium moet nog opgebouwd worden. Daar zal een groep bouwvakkers morgenochtend vroeg al aan beginnen. Zodra ik bij de grote toegangsdeuren kom, schuiven ze vanzelf open. Ik stap rustig naar binnen en groet met een knikje de vrouw die aan de receptie zit. Verstrooid kijkt ze op van haar tijdschrift. Blijkbaar herkent ze me als een van de deelnemers aan de jaarlijkse rondleiding, want ik mag gewoon passeren zonder iets te zeggen. Daarstraks heeft ze me natuurlijk niet naar buiten zien gaan. Maar waarschijnlijk denkt zij dat ze toen te druk aan het lezen was, en dat ze me daarom niet heeft opgemerkt. Toch ben ik opgelucht dat ik zo vlot weer in het Trainingscentrum ben geraakt. Zonder dat iemand lastige vragen is gaan stellen. Met zijn vieren zou dat inderdaad nooit gelukt zijn. Vooral omdat avoxen tijdens hun werkuren het gebouw eigenlijk niet mogen verlaten als ze daar geen expliciete toestemming voor hebben gekregen. Ik zal mij er bij moeten neerleggen dat onze waarschuwingsmissie mislukt is.

Met een zucht neem ik de eerste gang rechts. Langs hier kan ik weer naar de onderhoudsruimte gaan zonder door de centrale inkomhal zelf te moeten. Onderweg kom ik langs een toilet dat voorbehouden is voor het personeel van het Trainingscentrum. Dat had ik daarstraks niet gezien toen ik hier zo haastig voorbij rende, maar nu komt het goed van pas. Gelukkig geeft het slotje op de deur aan dat de WC op dit moment vrij is. Ik kijk een paar keer om me heen en zodra ik zeker weet dat ik alleen ben, glip ik snel naar binnen.

Ik doe de deur op slot en knip daarna het licht aan. Rechts van mij zie ik een kleine lavabo waarboven een spiegel hangt. Precies wat ik nodig heb om de laatste sporen van mijn geheime missie uit te wissen. Mijn jurk ziet er prima uit nu ik hem omgekeerd draag. Maar ik weet dat je zelden helemaal proper terug komt van een tocht door de riolen. Op mijn linkeronderarm zitten nog een paar donkere vegen die ik overgehouden heb van mijn valpartij op de richel. Dus draai ik snel het kraantje van de lavabo open en schrob ik met water en zeep totdat er helemaal niets meer te zien is. Daarna controleer ik in de spiegel of mijn kapsel niet al te erg in de war is geraakt. Maar na mijn vingers een paar keer door mijn haren te hebben gehaald, is ook dat weer in orde. Gelukkig heb ik vanochtend make-up van een duur kwaliteitsmerk gebruikt en is die dus niet uitgelopen. Ik was nog snel mijn handen - de sporten van zo'n rioolladder zijn toch altijd vuil - en sluip daarna voorzichtig het personeelstoilet uit. De gang is nog steeds verlaten. Ik trek de deur achter me dicht en ga dan verder naar de onderhoudsruimte waar ik daarstraks ondergronds ben gegaan.

Nadat ik mijn handtas opgehaald heb - die stond gelukkig nog precies op de plaats waar ik hem achterliet - en ik mijn ballerina's weer ingeruild heb voor naaldhakken, keer ik terug naar de hal. Daar is het diner bijna afgelopen. Zodra mijn moeder me ziet, komt ze meteen naar me toe. Het grootste deel van de avond heeft ze natuurlijk met de andere gasten staan praten, zodat ze - denk ik - niet meteen doorhad dat ik weg was. Maar blijkbaar heeft ze het intussen toch gemerkt.

"Ah, hier ben je dus. Waar was je gebleven?" vraagt ze een beetje nijdig.

"Eerst zat ik op de WC met krampen," antwoord ik haastig. Gelukkig heb ik daarnet al over een antwoord als dit lopen nadenken. "Toen ik eindelijk klaar was, had ik echt wel frisse lucht nodig. Dus ben ik eventjes naar de Stadscirkel gegaan. En in het toilet heb ik ook mijn jurk omgedraaid."

"Ben je in die stortbui de straat op geweest?" vraagt mam met een frons. _Verdikke,_ mompel ik in gedachten tegen mezelf. _Had je echt geen beter excuus kunnen verzinnen? _

"Ik ben in een schoenwinkel gaan schuilen voor de regen," lieg ik snel. "En toen ben ik de tijd een beetje uit het oog verloren, vrees ik. Is het al zo laat?" voeg ik er nog aan toe terwijl ik doe alsof ik verbaasd op mijn horloge kijk.

"Je had ons wel kunnen zeggen dat je naar buiten ging," antwoord mijn moeder. "We zijn je al meer dan vijf minuten aan het zoeken."

"Sorry," zeg ik schuldbewust. "Ik zal er de volgende keer aan denken."

Ik heb nu echt geen zin in een ruzie. Gelukkig lijkt mam tevreden te zijn met deze uitleg en gebaart ze in de richting van mijn vader dat alles in orde is. Mijn smoes was deze keer zeker niet perfect, maar hoe dan ook klinkt ze nog altijd een stuk aannemelijker dan de waarheid. Moest ik mijn ouders vertellen wat ik eigenlijk echt gedaan heb - afdalen in het ondergrondse doolhof en op gevaar van eigen leven drie rebellen van de verdrinkingsdood redden - dan zouden ze me niet eens geloven.

Net op dat moment krijg ik Plutarch en Fulvia in de gaten, die nog steeds druk in gesprek zijn met minstens vier of vijf andere gasten. Achter de rug van mijn ouders steek ik snel mijn duim omhoog. Daarmee zullen ze wel begrijpen dat we alle vier heelhuis uit de riolen zijn geraakt. Al beseft Plutarch ongetwijfeld ook dat het ons onmogelijk gelukt kan zijn om de tributen uit districten vijf, negen en tien te bereiken. Toch kan ik aan zijn lichaamstaal zien dat hij oprecht opgelucht is over onze geslaagde vlucht uit de tunnels.

Intussen is het diner bijna afgelopen. Terwijl de avoxen alle borden en schotels naar de keuken brengen en de centrale inkomhal langzaam begint leeg te lopen, maken mijn ouders en ik nog snel een rondje langs de belangrijkste gasten. We kunnen niet zomaar vertrekken zonder hen goedenavond te wensen. Tijdens het handjes schudden kijk ik af en toe nog naar Plutarch, die er al veel meer ontspannen uitziet dan daarnet. Ik heb me vroeger eigenlijk nooit helemaal op mijn gemak gevoeld in zijn buurt - het leek altijd alsof het doel voor hem echt alle middelen heiligde - maar nu is hij duidelijk blij dat we niet verdronken zijn.

_Natuurlijk is hij tevreden, _fluistert een stemmetje in mijn binnenste. _Als er daar beneden vier lijken gevonden zouden worden van mensen die duidelijk niet als rioolarbeider gekleed zijn, dan zouden de vredebewakers zeker een onderzoek openen. En zo kort voor de revolutie kan hij het zich niet veroorloven om in één keer vier leden van zijn rebellengroep te verliezen._

Meteen leg ik het stemmetje het zwijgen op. Nu word ik echt wel paranoïde. Dadelijk ga ik nog denken dat Plutarch helemaal niets geeft om de levens van anderen. Zolang zijn revolutie maar een succes is. Hij is gewoon blij dat we op tijd ontsnapt zijn, dat is alles.

Zodra we eindelijk klaar zijn met van iedereen afscheid te nemen - het is intussen al na negen uur 's avonds - gaan mijn ouders en ik langs de grote toegangsdeur naar buiten. We zetten er meteen stevig de pas in, want we zullen te voet naar huis moeten gaan. Ik denk niet dat er vandaag in dit deel van het Capitool nog veel shuttles zullen rijden. Gelukkig wonen we niet erg ver van de Stadscirkel en is het intussen helemaal gestopt met regenen.

Terwijl mam en pap druk aan het praten zijn over de rondleiding door het Trainingscentrum, wandel ik zwijgend achter hen aan. Eén ding is zeker, ik zal altijd met gemengde gevoelens aan deze avond terugdenken. Natuurlijk ben ik blij dat Amalthea, Castor en Pollux op tijd uit de riolen zijn geraakt. Misschien heb ik hen vandaag zelfs het leven gered. En daar ben ik eigenlijk wel trots op. Maar tegelijk weet ik ook dat onze opdracht mislukt is, en dat Plutarch en Fulvia zo kort voor de Spelen waarschijnlijk geen nieuwe verwittigingsmissie kunnen organiseren. Als Hoofdspelmaker en assistente hebben ze nu te veel andere taken waar ze niet zomaar onderuit komen. De tributen uit vijf, negen en tien moeten dus onvoorbereid de arena in gaan.

Goed, het rebellenbondgenootschap is nu al groot genoeg om Katniss en Peeta te beschermen. Met Finnick Odair en Johanna Mason hebben we zelfs twee heel sterke deelnemers aan onze kant staan. Maar ik had echt zo graag gewild dat Evi McGregor er ook bij zou zijn. Met haar sluwheid zou ze zeker een goede hulp zijn geweest. En meedoen aan ons plan had haar eigen overlevingskansen beslist vergroot. Nu denkt ze natuurlijk dat er maar één persoon kan winnen. Maar voor zo ver ik haar ken, zal ze heel waarschijnlijk opnieuw een vermijdende strategie volgen. Met een beetje geluk zal ze district 12 niet rechtstreeks aanvallen. Dan hoeft ze het alleen maar uit te houden tot het einde van de derde dag. Het moment waarop alle nog levende tributen - rebel of niet - uit de arena gehaald zullen worden.

Terwijl ik samen met mijn ouders door de straten van het Centrum wandel, probeer ik mezelf gerust te stellen. Zelf zonder ons rebellenplan te kennen maakt Evi nog een kans in deze Spelen. En het belangrijkste is dat we daarstraks op tijd uit de riolen zijn geraakt. Alle vier hebben we de wolkbreuk zonder kleerscheuren overleefd. Nu ja, figuurlijk dan. Morgen moet ik meteen mijn jurk naar Tigris brengen. Voor mijzelf en de rest van het Capitoolverzet is dus alles uiteindelijk nog in orde gekomen. Toch?

* * *

**En daarmee zit dit lange hoofdstuk erop. Het was een leuk hoofdstuk om te schrijven, hopelijk vonden jullie het ook leuk om het te lezen.**

**In dit hoofdstuk heb ik een paar dingen gebruikt die in de originele boeken vermeld werden, omdat ik zo dicht mogelijk bij de canon wil blijven. Zoals bijvoorbeeld het feit dat de jongens in de arena geen baardgroei krijgen. Katniss vroeg zich af wat men precies met hen gedaan had, en ikzelf ben me dat sindsdien ook altijd een beetje blijven afvragen. Daarom leek het mij een leuk detail om aan de rondleiding toe te voegen. **

**Daarnaast is er ook de valstrik waarmee je iemand ondersteboven in een boom kan doen hangen. Katniss oefent die twee keer in tijdens de trainingen (zowel bij de 74****ste****als bij de 75****ste****Spelen) en eerlijk gezegd had ik zelf verwacht dat zij - of iemand anders - deze valstrik vroeg of laat echt zou gebruiken.****Was het niet in de arena, dan toch wel tijdens de oorlog in Spotgaai. Maar toen had ik het derde boek helemaal uitgelezen en was er nog steeds niets gebeurd … Stiekem heb ik dat altijd een beetje jammer gevonden, want nu is het in mijn ogen één van de weinige doodlopende verhaallijnen uit de boeken. Vandaar dat ik deze valstrik graag in mijn eigen verhaal wou verwerken. Ik heb ook al een idee over de manier waarop de valstrik in mijn derde verhaal zou kunnen terugkomen. Maar ik moet er wel eerlijk bij zeggen dat ik die scène nog volledig moet uitwerken (hopelijk lukt dat en maak ik er zelf niet op mijn beurt een doodlopende verhaallijn van). **

**Het idee voor het zeer giftige afvalwater komt ook uit de boeken. In Spotgaai staat er letterlijk vermeld dat 'je hier nooit meer uit komt als je erin valt'. Ook dit vond ik wel een interessant idee om te gebruiken, en het heeft mij de nodige inspiratie gegeven voor de uitglijscène. **

**Tot slot nog twee dingen die ik graag wil vermelden in deze AN. Als eerste de eetbare insecten. Ik heb dit niet als vies of onsmakelijk neergezet omdat ik uit eigen ervaring weet dat dit vooroordeel gewoon niet klopt. Zelf heb ik al meer dan één keer insecten gegeten. En laten we eerlijk zijn, het zou ook nogal afgezaagd en cliché zijn geweest om het eten van insecten als vies neer te zetten. **

**En als laatste nog een anekdote die ik jullie niet wil onthouden. Toen ik in de beginfase van dit verhaal zat, wist ik al dat het Capitoolverzet zou proberen om zo veel mogelijk niet-beroepstributen te betrekken bij de samenzwering. Bij de deelnemers uit districten 5, 9 en 10 moest dit uiteraard mislukken omdat het verhaal anders niet meer in canon zou zijn. Eerst wist ik niet goed hoe ik dat op een geloofwaardige manier moest aanpakken. De oplossing is er uiteindelijk gekomen in de zomer van 2013. In Leuven zijn er toen op één dag tijd twee onweersbuien met enorm veel regen voorbijgetrokken. Het eerste onweer heeft onze kelder doen onderlopen, waarna mijn ouders alles opgeruimd en schoongemaakt hadden (zelf was ik niet thuis). Enkele uren later passeerde het tweede onweer … en jawel hoor, de kelder liep voor de tweede keer onder water! We konden dus helemaal opnieuw beginnen (deze keer met mijn hulp). Enorm vervelend, maar anderzijds had ik natuurlijk meteen een antwoord op mijn vraag hoe de missie zou kunnen mislukken. Dus op die manier heeft het hele incident dan toch nog iets nuttigs opgeleverd. En omdat het wateroverlast-idee nu al anderhalf jaar oud is, is het ergens wel bijzonder dat ik het nu eindelijk echt online kan zetten…**

**Tot slot nog één ding: op mijn Tumblr staan twee nieuwe foto's.**


	19. Een bewogen avond

HOOFDSTUK 19: EEN BEWOGEN AVOND

Wanneer ik wakker word, geeft mijn wekker aan dat het al bijna tien uur is. Ik heb langer geslapen dan ik dacht. Meteen kom ik overeind en zwaai ik mijn benen over de rand van het bed, want ik wil nog één en ander doen voordat we vanavond op de Stadscirkels naar de interviewsessies gaan kijken. Mijn ouders en ik hebben opnieuw drie kaartjes voor de VIP-tribune. Net als vorig jaar.

Ik schuif de gordijnen opzij en zet de deur naar mijn balkon open om wat frisse lucht in de kamer te laten. Aan de hemel buiten te zien zal dit opnieuw een dag met mooi zomerweer worden. Volgens de weersvoorspellingen hoeven we voorlopig gelukkig geen onweer meer te verwachten. Wanneer ik me omdraai, zie ik op mijn bureau het stapeltje cursusnota's liggen. Ik zucht even. Dat is voor straks.

Vanuit de woonkamer hoor ik de stemmen van Claudius Templesmith en een gastcommentator. Blijkbaar hebben mijn ouders de tv al aangezet. Ik haal snel een drankje uit mijn minibar en slenter dan in japon en op blote voeten de gang in. Wanneer ik voor de tv ga zitten, zie ik dat ze een overzicht aan het geven zijn van de allerlaatste voorbereidingen voor de derde Kwartskwelling.

Gisteren - de dag dat de tributen voorbereid werden op hun interview - hebben de Spelmakers alle twaalf valstrikken in de arena nog een laatste keer getest. Ze werken stuk voor stuk perfect, legt Claudius Templesmith uit. Daarna worden er een paar arenabeelden getoond die tijdens de technische controles gemaakt zijn. Vanuit mijn zetel zie ik hoe de giftige mist die van twee tot drie uur een deel van het oerwoud onveilig zal maken tussen de bomen door kruipt. De bladeren van de planten worden er helemaal niet door aangetast. Precies zoals de Spelmakers gehoopt hadden. Dit zenuwgas is enkel gevaarlijk voor dieren, en natuurlijk voor de tributen. Ook het gebied tussen tien en elf uur is een laatste keer grondig gecontroleerd. Samen met mijn ouders kijk ik toe hoe ze de enorme vloedgolf zeker vier of vijf keer achter elkaar naar beneden laten donderen. Ik moet nog altijd wat wennen aan onze nieuwe wandvullende tv. Op zo'n groot scherm lijkt het inderdaad alsof je midden in de actie zit. Ik voel zelfs de neiging om mijn ogen dicht te knijpen wanneer alle bomen van sectie tien onder water verdwijnen en de golf bijna tot in onze woonkamer lijkt te stromen. Dit zal altijd om half elf stipt gebeuren, zegt Claudius nog. In ieder geval kunnen we er nu wel zeker van zijn dat deze valstrik werkt.

De mutilantapen en vleesetende insecten zijn gisterenochtend ook naar de arena gebracht, al zullen de ze die natuurlijk enkel loslaten wanneer hun sectie actief wordt. Ook de kooien met de snatergaaien staan al klaar. De meeste stemmen die de Spelmakers wilden gebruiken, hebben ze gewoon uit de jaarlijkse interviews met de families en vrienden van de laatste acht overblijvende tributen geknipt. Op dit moment zijn er technici naar de districten gestuurd om geluidsopnames te maken van een aantal andere personen die om één of andere reden nog nooit op tv geweest zijn. Zoals de jongste dochter van Cecelia bijvoorbeeld. Ze is pas veertien jaar na de zege van haar moeder geboren, toen we in district 8 al een nieuwe winnaar hadden die in het Capitool veel populairder was. Of Posy uit district 12, die altijd in de schaduw van Primrose Everdeen heeft gestaan. Alleen voor Johanna Mason zijn er geen snatergaaien gekweekt. De Spelmakers hebben niemand gevonden wiens stem ze konden gebruiken. _Door die brand in haar winnaarsvilla natuurlijk, _schiet er door mijn hoofd. _Waarvan Finnick vorige zomer beweerde dat ze aangestoken was. _Opeens heb ik helemaal geen zin meer om nog verder tv te kijken. Ik zeg tegen mijn ouders dat het nu echt wel tijd wordt om me aan te kleden en duik mijn badkamer in.

Een kwartiertje later kom ik volledig aangekleed de woonkamer weer binnen. De ontbijttafel op het terras is al gedekt. Pap zit te eten, mam heeft blijkbaar net de krant uit de brievenbus gehaald. Ik kijk over haar schouder om mee te lezen. _District 12 schrijft geschiedenis_, zeggen de grote koppen. En dat is ook zo. Eergisterenavond zijn de trainingsscores bekend gemaakt. Nog nooit eerder had een tribuut het maximum van twaalf punten gehaald. Een elf was al uitzonderlijk. Maar deze keer hebben Katniss en Peeta allebei de hoogst mogelijke score gekregen. Geen wonder dat de kranten er zelfs vandaag nog zo veel aandacht aan besteden. Ik vraag me af wat die twee tijdens hun privé-sessies gedaan hebben. Jammer dat die informatie altijd strikt geheim wordt gehouden.

Wanneer mam de krant open slaat en aan de pagina's binnenin wil beginnen, valt mijn oog op een kort berichtje helemaal links onderaan. Blijkbaar is er gisteren iemand zonder vast adres betrapt die de Ringweg - de verboden grens voor daklozen - toch heeft overgestoken. Naar de reden hoef ik zelf niet lang te raden. Ook al staat het nergens in het artikel. Er is in de afvalcontainers steeds minder en minder eetbaar voedsel te vinden, vooral in de buitenwijken. Want de echt rijke mensen wonen nog steeds in het Centrum. In de Garage maken we nu elke middag een volledige maaltijd klaar. Niemand van ons wil dat onze klanten zich gedwongen voelen om het risico van een tocht naar het Centrum te nemen.

Even later is mam klaar met het doorbladeren van de krant en geeft ze hem door aan mijn vader. Zodra hij het artikel over de zwerver ziet, begint hij weer eens luidop zijn mening te geven. Als het aan hem lag, dan zouden de vredebewakers er met de grove borstel doorheen gaan. Zij staan in voor de veiligheid van de burgerbevolking, dus ze mogen gerust wat meer middelen krijgen. En wie haalt het nu in zijn hoofd om met zijn handen in een overvolle vuilbak te zitten? Als het aan hem lag, dan zou dat gespuis zich nergens nog in het openbaar durven te vertonen. Als het aan hem lag …

En zo gaat het nog minstens twee volle minuten door. Aan het gezicht van mam te zien begint zelfs zij op de duur genoeg te krijgen van pap zijn gezeur, en zou ze liever over iets anders willen praten. Al lijkt mijn vader dat niet meteen op te merken. Zelf word ik er eerlijk gezegd steeds nerveuzer van. Mocht hij ooit ontdekken waar ik mee bezig ben, dan zou het beslist mijn beste dag niet zijn. En zijn houding tegenover de hele daklozenkwestie begint me ook steeds meer de keel uit te hangen. Volgens mij laat hij zich toch echt iets te veel op sleeptouw nemen door al zijn rijke, machtige zakenrelaties en door hun mening over daklozen en andere personen die in hun ogen niet succesvol genoeg zijn. Soms vraag ik me af of mijn vader en ik niet langzaam maar zeker uit elkaar aan het groeien zijn. Want zijn ideeën over de zwervers en de Spelen zullen niet zo snel veranderen. En ook voor mij is er natuurlijk geen weg meer terug.

Nu ja, eigenlijk weet ik al heel lang waarom pap zo'n enorme hekel heeft aan de daklozen in het Capitool. Lang geleden - nog voordat ik geboren werd - is hij ooit één keer op straat overvallen door een zwerver. Gelukkig is mijn vader er zonder kleerscheuren vanaf gekomen. Maar zijn portefeuille was hij kwijt. Goed, dat had natuurlijk nooit mogen gebeuren. Maar is dat ene incident echt een reden om zelfs nu, meer dan twintig jaar later, nog steeds te beweren dat iedere persoon die op straat leeft per definitie een zware crimineel is? Dat vind ik eerlijk gezegd toch wat te ver gaan. Vooral omdat ik in de Garage meer dan genoeg andere daklozen ontmoet heb. Sommigen zijn best aardig, als je de moeite neemt om hen wat beter te leren kennen.

Toch weet ik diep vanbinnen dat die diefstal van vroeger eigenlijk niet het echte probleem is. De meeste mensen in het Capitool zijn nogal statusgericht, maar pap is dat nog veel meer. Een luxueuze flat en een job met veel aanzien vind hij erg belangrijk. Voor hem zijn zulke dingen het bewijs dat je pas echt geslaagd bent in het leven. Daarom wil hij zo graag dat ik een hoog diploma haal en hem later opvolg als CEO van zijn supermarktketen. En daarom kijkt hij zo enorm neer op daklozen, die natuurlijk precies het tegenovergestelde leven leiden. Hoewel ik het hem nog nooit echt letterlijk op die manier heb horen zeggen, weet ik zeker dat mijn vader alle daklozen grote mislukkelingen vindt.

Uiteindelijk krijg ik genoeg van zijn gepreek en zeg ik snel dat ik nog wat extra koffie ga zetten. De kan die op tafel staat, is toch zo goed als leeg. Dus breng ik hem naar de keuken en zet ik ons koffiezetapparaat aan. Meteen begint er een dun straaltje koffie in de kan te stromen. Dit toestel werkt automatisch, je hoeft dus zelf niets meer te doen. Omdat ik weet dat de koffiezet vanzelf zal afslaan zodra de kan helemaal vol is, keer ik meteen terug naar de woonkamer om nog wat verder tv te kijken.

Net op dat moment hoor ik het gerinkel van onze telefoon. Ik haast me naar het bijzettafeltje waar hij staat en zie op het schermpje het gezicht van Merope verschijnen. Wanneer ik de hoorn van de haak neem en hem tegen mijn rechteroor druk, begint ze meteen enthousiast te praten.

"Hoi, Aludra! Sorry dat ik je gisteren niet gebeld heb. We waren de hele dag weg om nieuwe kleren te kopen. Hoe vond jij de scores?"

"Van district 12 had ik veel verwacht, maar niet dit," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Echt jammer dat ze ons nooit vertellen wat de tributen tijdens hun sessie gedaan hebben."

"Caesar Flickermann heeft daarstraks op tv gezegd dat hij zelf ook nog altijd moeite heeft om het te geloven," grinnikt Merope. "En Evi heeft een zes gehaald!"

"Het dubbele van haar drie van de vorige keer," bevestig ik.

"Ja, en de tributen uit district 9 hebben allebei een twee gekregen. Evi heeft het eigenlijk best wel goed gedaan. Ze zal zeker ver komen in deze Spelen," gaat Merope verder.

_Zegt ze dat omdat ze het echt gelooft, of omdat ze het gewoon heel graag wil? _denk ik bij mezelf. Maar natuurlijk vraag ik dat niet luidop aan mijn vriendin. In plaats daarvan antwoord ik dat Evi volgens mij eigenlijk een hogere score verdient, maar dat listigheid nu eenmaal moeilijk te tonen is tijdens een privé-sessie.

We praten nog wat verder door over de valstrikken in de arena, en natuurlijk ook over Evi. Merope beweert met veel overtuiging dat zij vast en zeker één van de eerste tributen zal zijn die snapt dat de arena een klok is. Ze zal natuurlijk wel moeten opletten voor de Beroeps, die dit jaar nog sterker zullen zijn dan gewoonlijk. Maar opnieuw merk ik al snel dat ons gesprek oppervlakkig blijft. Dankzij dat ellendige spreekverbod van Fulvia, natuurlijk. Ik mag niets zeggen waarmee ik mezelf al te veel bloot zou kunnen geven. En ik besef heel goed dat er deze keer echt wel te veel op het spel staat om de afspraken binnen het Capitoolverzet te negeren. Dus komen Merope en ik niet verder dan wat gebabbel over de tactiek die Evi waarschijnlijk zal volgen. Na een minuut of vier slaag ik er uiteindelijk toch in om een wat serieuzere vraag te stellen zonder mijn mond voorbij te praten.

"Ben je niet bang dat de sponsorgiften voor Evi misschien te laat zullen komen? Ik bedoel, als ze gewond geraakt in het Bloedbad heeft ze misschien meteen iets nodig."

"Ik heb een heleboel sponsorgeld bijeen gespaard en ga het op de tributenrekening van district 5 storten zodra die opengaat. Dan kan haar mentor er op de eerste dag al bij. Maar er was nog iets anders dat ik je wilde vragen. Sirrah en ik willen morgenavond al naar de Nocturna gaan. Dan kunnen we live zien hoe ze de klok opstarten. En in de kranten staat dat er in die eerste nacht waarschijnlijk al heel wat gaat gebeuren. Gewoon omdat de tributen dan nog niet zullen weten in wat voor arena ze eigenlijk zitten. Heb je zin om mee te komen?"

"Ja," antwoord ik na enkele seconden nadenken. "Zeg maar tegen Sirrah dat ik meega. Dan kan ik meteen ook haar cursusnota's teruggeven," voeg ik er nog aan toe.

Ook al ben ik geen fan meer van de Spelen, dit voorstel kan ik beter gewoon aannemen. Fulvia heeft ons uitdrukkelijk gevraagd om aan niemand te tonen hoe we er echt over denken. En vroeger sloeg ik dit soort uitnodigingen eigenlijk bijna nooit af.

"Dat is dan afgesproken," bevestigt Merope. "Je weet toch nog waar we vanavond samen komen?"

"Aan het herdenkingsmonument," antwoord ik onmiddellijk. Daar hebben Merope, Sirrah en ik vorig jaar ook op elkaar gewacht toen we met zijn drieën naar het Straatfestival gingen. Het grote openluchtfeest dat altijd vlak na de interviews begint en vaak de hele nacht blijft duren.

"Sirrah zal onze polsbandjes meebrengen," laat Merope nog weten. "Maar ik moet nu eigenlijk ophangen. Mijn moeder wil de telefoon, denk ik. Tot straks!"

Nadat ik ingehaakt heb, zeg ik tegen mijn ouders dat ik nog even naar mijn kamer ga. Ik heb nog een hele namiddag voordat we naar de interviewsessies zullen vertrekken. Die tijd wil ik nuttig gebruiken. Gisteren ben ik bij Sirrah thuis langs geweest om haar cursus Mediageschiedenis te lenen. Van mevrouw Moncrieff moeten we tijdens de les altijd alles zelf noteren. Ze denkt dat we zo beter zullen opletten in de klas. Maar bij mij werkt dat toch niet echt. Zeker niet bij zo'n saai vak. Eén van de redenen waarom ik gezakt was voor het examen, is dat ik tijdens sommige lessen gewoon te weinig notities had genomen. Maar Sirrahs cursussen zijn altijd piekfijn in orde. Gelukkig vond ze het geen probleem om haar nota's Mediageschiedenis een paar dagen aan mij te geven, zodat ik kan aanvullen wat er bij mij ontbreekt.

Ik ga achter mijn bureau zitten en begin ijverig te schrijven. Maar al na een paar minuten dwalen mijn gedachten weer af naar het telefoontje van daarnet. Toen ons gesprek over Evi wat lastiger werd, is Merope alweer meteen van onderwerp veranderd en begon ze volop over de Nocturna te praten. Volgens mij verdringt ze het idee dat Evi misschien over een paar dagen doodgaat, en is ze er nog niet klaar voor om eerlijk aan zichzelf toe te geven hoe fout heel deze Kwartskwelling eigenlijk is. Precies zoals ik vorig jaar bij Kivo's deelname aan de Spelen heb gereageerd. Maar ik weet dat ik op dit moment niets voor Evi of Merope kan doen. Behalve sponsoren en er verder het beste van hopen. Mocht het toch nog misgaan, dan wil ik mijn vriendin hoe dan ook steunen. Maar hoe kan ik dat aanpakken zonder te vertellen wat ik na Kivo's dood allemaal heb gedaan? Ik zit een tijdje te piekeren, maar mijn gedachten blijven in kringetjes ronddraaien. Dus dwing ik mezelf uiteindelijk om door te gaan met mijn werk. Even later ben ik alweer druk bezig met het overschrijven van Sirrahs notities.

* * *

Met een tevreden gevoel berg ik mijn schoolspullen weer op in de bovenste la van mijn bureau. Eindelijk is mijn cursus Mediageschiedenis volledig bijgewerkt. Het heeft langer geduurd dan ik verwacht had, maar daarstraks heb ik ook wel twee of drie uitgebreide pauzes genomen. Het schrift van Sirrah laat ik in het midden van mijn bureau liggen. Morgenavond in de Nocturna zal ik het aan haar teruggeven. Ik neem me nog eens extra voor om haar te bedanken, want haar nota's waren een stuk vollediger dan de mijne. Geen wonder dat ik slechte punten had voor dat examen.

Net op dat moment wordt er zachtjes op mijn deur geklopt. Ik schuif mijn stoel naar achteren en laat mam binnen.

"Ben je nog altijd bezig?" vraagt ze.

"Nee, ik was net klaar met wat ik vandaag wilde doen. Duurt het nog lang voordat we gaan eten?"

"Over vijf minuten scheppen we de soep uit," antwoordt mam.

Een beetje verbaasd kijk ik achterom naar de wekker op mijn nachtkastje. Is het echt al zo laat? In ieder geval kunnen mijn ouders nu niet zeggen dat ik geen moeite doe voor mijn herexamens. Al ben ik niet van plan om de hele zomer elke dag van 's ochtends tot 's avonds te studeren. Zeker niet tijdens de Kwartskwelling, want als lid van het Capitoolverzet moet ik die natuurlijk ook volgen. Om te weten of alles netjes volgens ons plan gaat. Ik hoop van wel - we hebben hier lang genoeg aan gewerkt - al kan ik eigenlijk nog altijd niet zo goed inschatten wat er daarna precies zal gebeuren.

Plotseling begin ik weer te twijfelen. Natuurlijk weet ik wel dat Panem moet veranderen. Dat het zo echt niet verder kan. Maar wat als onze revolutie de kop ingedrukt wordt, of juist helemaal uit de hand loopt? Toch denk ik nog altijd dat ik vorig jaar de juiste keuze heb gemaakt door me bij het Capitoolverzet aan te sluiten. Als verstandige mensen zoals Doran, Amalthea en Messalla erachter staan, dan moet het wel een goede beslissing geweest zijn. Zelfs Dennis en Alcyone hebben hun goedkeuring gegeven. Ook al werken ze er zelf niet aan mee om de Garage niet in gevaar te brengen. En ik weet dat die twee het zelden bij het verkeerde eind hebben. Mijn probleem met Kivo zagen ze toch ook al aankomen voordat ik het zelf doorhad?

Net op dat moment hoor ik mam vanuit de eetkamer roepen dat de tafel gedekt is. Ik schuif snel mijn bureaustoel weer op zijn plaats en ga naar de eetkamer. Daar staat een kommetje vol warme kaassoep op me te wachten. Er is zelfs een krokant dekseltje van bladerdeeg overeen gelegd. Ik schenk een half glas witte wijn uit voor mezelf - het zou stom zijn om aangeschoten naar de interviews te gaan - en zet me dan aan tafel.

Een half uur later zijn we alle drie klaar met ons dessert. Snel help ik nog even mee om alle gebruikte borden en bestek in de vaatwasser te steken. Dan keer ik weer terug naar mijn slaapkamer om me om te kleden. Ik haal de spullen uit de kast die ik gisteren gekocht heb nadat ik mijn gescheurde jurk naar het winkeltje van Tigris had gebracht. Een interviewoutfit moet altijd opvallend zijn, zeker bij een Kwartskwelling. Vorig jaar droeg ik een oude jurk die ik stiekem zwart had geverfd. Maar deze kleren zijn volledig nieuw.

Het bovenstuk is gewoon effen roze, omdat ik wil dat alle aandacht naar de rok gaat. De snit daarvan is echt heel bijzonder. De paarse stof is geribbeld en bestaat uit een heleboel verschillende laagjes die vooral bij mijn heupen breed uitsteken. Gelukkig weet ik dat de zetels op de VIP-tribune breed genoeg zijn. Snel trek ik de kleren aan en bekijk ik het resultaat in de spiegel. Uiteindelijk besluit ik om ook de gouden halsketting te dragen die ik van mijn vader kreeg toen ik vijftien werd. Ik ga op mijn buik voor het bed liggen en tast naar de rugzak met spullen die ik zeker mee wil nemen als ik ooit uit het Capitool zou moeten vluchten. Het halssnoer zit helemaal onderin, ergens aan de zijkant. Ik vis het tevoorschijn en leg de zak weer op zijn plaats.

Het is een erg duur juweel, van zuiver goud en met diamanten langs de randen. Ik weet niet wat pap er destijds voor betaald heeft. Maar het moet beslist een grote som geld geweest zijn. Daarom doe ik dit halssnoer eigenlijk alleen maar om bij officiële gelegenheden, zoals vanavond. Tijdens de tributeninterviews van vorige zomer droeg ik het ook. Toch heb ik deze ketting niet uitgekozen voor mijn rugzak omdat hij erg veel geld waard is. Hij zit erin omdat het een cadeau van mijn vader was. Eén waar ik al een hele tijd naar vroeg en waarvoor hij speciaal naar een beroemde juwelier is gegaan. Ik wil dit halssnoer altijd bij me houden omdat ik eraan gehecht ben. Veel meer dan aan mijn andere sieraden.

Nadat ik de ketting omgehangen heb, breng ik nog snel even mijn make-up in orde. Deze keer gebruik ik alleen paarse en roze kleuren, omdat ik weet dat die het beste bij mijn kleren zullen passen. Tot slot leg ik mijn hand nog eens op het kastje dat je haren in enkele seconden tijd volledig kan ontwarren en neem ik mijn handtas. Wanneer ik eindelijk weer de woonkamer binnen kom, zitten mijn ouders al op me te wachten.

* * *

We gaan te voet op weg naar de Stadscirkel, net als de vorige jaren. In deze drukte zouden we met de auto toch niet veel sneller vooruit komen. En ons flatgebouw ligt maar een paar straten bij de Cirkel vandaan. Mijn ouders hebben eraan gedacht om ruim op tijd te vertrekken. Wanneer we alle drie ons toegangskaartje tonen aan de vredebewaker die bij de ingang van de VIP-tribune staat, duurt het nog minstens een half uur voordat de vijfenzeventigste interviewavond zal beginnen. We kunnen dus rustig naar onze plaatsen zoeken. Via de trap aan de achterwand van de tribune gaan we naar boven. Al snel vinden we de drie stoelen die voor ons vrij gehouden zijn. Jammer dat we deze keer niet naast elkaar kunnen zitten. De derde lege stoel staat in de rij vlak achter de twee andere die we gereserveerd hebben. Deze keer zal ik de interviews van achter de rug van mijn ouders moeten volgen. Gelukkig is de tribune zo gebouwd dat je van op elke rij het podium even goed kan zien, en heeft mam uit haar grote collectie pruiken een exemplaar zonder opgestoken kapsel gekozen.

We installeren ons op onze stoelen en ik leg mijn handtas op mijn schoot. Na een minuut of twee zie ik dat mam de hele tijd naar rechts zit te kijken, in de richting van de Stadscirkel. Als vanzelf volg ik haar blik. Een heel eind verder op het plein staat een patrouillewagen van de vredebewakers tussen de mensenmassa. Vlak bij de parking voor belangrijke gasten die met hun eigen auto willen komen. We horen sirenes en dan komt er een ziekenwagen aangereden die naast de combi stopt. Bijna iedereen op de VIP-tribune draait het hoofd nu verbaasd naar de blauwe zwaailichten aan de inrit van de parking.

"Wat zou er gebeurd zijn?" vraag ik een beetje ongerust aan mijn moeder.

"Geen idee," hoor ik pap antwoorden. "Het duurt nog wel even voordat die interviews beginnen. Ik zal beneden eens gaan vragen wat er aan de hand is."

Hij staat op van zijn stoel en wandelt in de richting van de trap die naar de begane grond leidt. Even later zie ik hem achter de tribune vandaan komen en tussen de toeschouwers op het plein verdwijnen. De plaatsen rondom ons zijn nu bijna allemaal bezet, en zoals elk jaar maken mam en ik er een spelletje van om zo veel mogelijk jurken en hoeden te beoordelen. Toch merk ik dat mijn blik voortdurend afdwaalt naar de drukte aan de ingang van de parking. Daar lopen nu minstens vier of vijf vredebewakers rond. Al kan ik van hieruit helemaal niet zien wat ze daar allemaal aan het doen zijn.

Pas na meer dan een kwartier is mijn vader eindelijk terug. Mam en ik kijken hem vragend aan wanneer hij met een zucht op zijn stoel neerploft. Nog voor ik de kans krijg om iets te zeggen, begint hij al met zijn uitleg.

"Kennen jullie Albius Smith?"

"Is die niet sinds vorig jaar adjunct-generaal? De op één na hoogste positie binnen het vredebewakersleger?" vraagt mam.

"Ja, die bedoel ik. Hij is met de auto naar hier gekomen, samen met zijn vrouw en zijn zoon van zeventien. Die zat alleen op de achterbank en had het zijraampje naar beneden gedraaid vlak voordat ze vertrokken. Dat doet hij bijna altijd, heeft Smith me ooit verteld. Omdat hij vaak last had van wagenziekte. Pas toen ze hem vroegen of hij nergens een vrije parkeerplaats zag en hun zoon geen antwoord gaf, kregen ze in de gaten dat er iets mis was. De vredebewakers aan de ingang hebben meteen een ziekenwagen laten komen. Maar er was niets meer aan te doen."

"Hij is dus dood?" stamelt mijn moeder geschrokken.

"Helaas, ja. En wat nog erger is, ze hebben daarnet een klein gifpijltje in zijn hals gevonden. Waarschijnlijk afkomstig van een blaaspijp. Dat is tenminste wat die ene vredebewaker tegen mij vertelde."

Dat zegt eigenlijk genoeg. Ik weet wat een blaaspijp is. Tijdens herhalingen van vroegere Hongerspelen heb ik al een paar keer zo'n ding gezien, hoewel het zeker niet elk jaar tussen de spullen bij de Hoorn ligt. De zoon van de adjunct-generaal is dus vermoord.

"Ze denken dat het gebeurd is toen ze thuis vertrokken, bij het uitrijden van de parkeergarage onder hun flatgebouw," gaat pap verder. "Blijkbaar had de dader zich daar ergens verborgen om op hen te wachten. En hij of zij moet heel goed geweten hebben wie er in de auto zat."

"Hoe kunnen ze daar zo zeker van zijn?" vraag ik.

"De jongen heeft tijdens de rit hierheen de hele tijd gezwegen. Hij was dus waarschijnlijk al dood, " legt pap uit. "En als ze niet hadden geweten dat hij snel wagenziek werd, dan zouden ze nooit een blaaspijp gebruikt hebben."

Natuurlijk. Zo'n dun pijltje kan je niet dwars door een autoruit heen schieten. De moordenaar wist dus vooraf al dat het raampje vrijwel zeker open zou staan. Dat kan alleen maar betekenen dat hij of zij geen willekeurig slachtoffer gekozen heeft.

We blijven nog even kijken naar de zwaailichten in de verte, totdat de patrouillewagen en de ziekenwagen uiteindelijk allebei wegrijden. Caesar Flickerman is intussen op het podium verschenen om te zeggen dat de interviews over vijf minuten van start zullen gaan. Alle tributen staan klaar achter de coulissen. De mensen rondom ons applaudisseren enthousiast, ook mijn ouders die vlak voor mij zitten. Maar zelf ben ik nog steeds met mijn gedachten bij het verhaal van daarnet.

Na Tiberius Shaw is dit al de tweede moord op een tiener in amper één week tijd. Daarmee is natuurlijk nog lang niet bewezen dat het om dezelfde dader gaat, dat weet ik zelf ook wel. Beide jongens zijn op een totaal andere manier om het leven gebracht. En zelf zie ik eerlijk gezegd geen enkel verband tussen hen, behalve misschien dat ze allebei rijke ouders hadden. Maar dat kan ook gewoon toeval zijn. De moordenaar van Tiberius was duidelijk niet eens in geld geïnteresseerd. Toch zegt mijn buikgevoel me dat er iets niet klopt met deze moorden. Al heb ik echt geen flauw idee van wat er aan de hand zou kunnen zijn, en is het eigenlijk ook niet aan mij om daar over na te denken. Dat is een taak voor de vredebewakers.

Wanneer ik hoor hoe het volkslied begint te spelen en de vierentwintig tributen in een lange rij uit het Trainingscentrum tevoorschijn komen, zet ik mijn twijfels voorlopig even opzij. De interviews gaan beginnen en net als vorig jaar wil ik er geen woord van missen. Deze keer niet omdat ik vol verwachting naar de Spelen uitkijk, maar omdat ik weet dat dit ook voor de leden van het Capitoolverzet een interessante avond kan worden. Het interview van een tribuut vertelt vaak een heleboel over zijn of haar houding in de arena.

Zodra helemaal achterin de rij Katniss en Peeta verschijnen, knipper ik verbaasd even met mijn ogen. Van hieruit kan ik het niet zo goed zien, maar het lijkt wel alsof Katniss haar bruidsjurk draagt. Het witte kleed met parels en lange mouwen dat ongeveer drie maanden geleden de jurkenverkiezing heeft gewonnen. Hoe kan dat nu, op een avond als deze? Morgenochtend al zullen Katniss en Peeta voor de tweede keer de arena in gaan, en iedereen - behalve ik en mijn mederebellen natuurlijk - is er van overtuigd dat de derde Kwartskwelling slechts één winnaar zal hebben. Er zal dus nooit een bruiloft komen. Hoe mooi de jurk ook is, dit is verreweg de grootste modeblunder die ik ooit heb gezien.

Er klopt iets niet. Cinna is nog steeds de vaste stylist van Katniss, en ik kan echt niet geloven dat iemand met zijn enorme talent zo'n voor de hand liggende fout zou maken. Hij beseft toch ook dat het publiek -zowel in het Capitool als in de districten - op dit moment onmogelijk iets van Plutarchs plannen kan afweten? Hier moet meer achter zitten. Maar waar wil Cinna dan in vredesnaam naartoe? Hoe hard ik ook mijn best doe, ik kan geen enkele reden bedenken om Katniss vandaag in haar bruidskledij naar de tributeninterviews te sturen. Deze keuze is voor mij een compleet raadsel.

Intussen zijn alle tributen op hun eigen stoel gaan zitten. Caesar blijft in het midden van het podium staan om het publiek en de kijkers thuis - zowel in het Capitool als in de districten - welkom te heten bij de vijfenzeventigste interviewavond. Zijn lavendelblauwe haren glanzen in het felle licht van de spots boven het podium. Nadat hij uitgesproken is, worden de toeschouwers stil en kan Kasjmier uit district 1 aan haar gesprek met Caesar beginnen.

De interviews met Kasjmier en haar broer Gloss worden helemaal anders dan ik verwacht had. Zij vertelt hoe jammer ze het vindt dat wij, de mensen van het Capitool, zo veel moeite hebben met het feit dat we straks meer dan twintig van onze winnaars voorgoed kwijt zullen zijn. Wanneer Gloss aan de beurt komt, voegt hij daar nog aan toe dat hij en zijn zus zich in deze stad altijd welkom hebben gevoeld. Hun woorden geven me een ongemakkelijk gevoel. Alsof ze eigenlijk willen protesteren tegen de inhoud van de derde Kwartskwelling. Het verbaast me dat deze twee zo kritisch zijn, want ze zitten niet in het rebellenbondgenootschap en ze zijn zelfs vrijwillig naar hier gekomen. Zit het de winnaars echt zo dwars dat ze onverwachts weer tributen moesten worden?

Maar de deelnemers uit district 2 denken er duidelijk anders over. Dit zijn allebei ex-Beroeps, die oprecht blij zijn dat ze nog eens aan de Spelen kunnen meedoen. Brutus vertelt ons ruim twee minuten lang hoe hij zelfs na zijn overwinning altijd is blijven trainen. Hij had nooit verwacht dat hij die training opnieuw in de praktijk zou kunnen omzetten, zegt hij. Ook Enobaria is enthousiast, en dat verbaast me niet echt. Iedereen weet dat ze uit een heel capitoolsgezinde familie komt. Haar voornaam zegt wat dat betreft eigenlijk al genoeg, want in geen enkel van de twaalf districten komt die veel voor. Terwijl er in mijn school minstens vier of vijf meisjes zijn die ook Enobaria heten. Een meer Capitoolse naam is er bijna niet.

Hoe dan ook, deze twee verheugen zich duidelijk op de Spelen en even lijkt het erop dat het publiek de kritische houding van Kasjmier en Gloss alweer vergeten is. Erg jammer, want misschien hadden de rebellen in de districten wel moed kunnen putten uit de gedachte dat zelfs wij onze twijfels hebben bij deze Kwartskwelling.

Maar zodra de tributen uit district 3 aan het woord komen, weet ik dat me niet ongerust had hoeven te maken. Eerst is het de beurt aan Wiress. Echt heel spreekvaardig is ze nooit geweest - ze laat soms lange pauzes tussen haar zinnen - maar toch slaagt ze erin om verder te gaan met wat haar lotgenoten uit district 1 in gang hadden gezet. Ze vertelt ons hoe men bij haar thuis altijd dacht dat de winnaars van de Spelen voor de rest van hun leven veilig zouden zijn. Met een eigen villa en voldoende prijzengeld om nooit nog honger te hoeven lijden. Niemand in district 3 begrijpt waarom uitgerekend zij nu weer aan de Boete moesten meedoen. Beetee haakt daar op in door de rechtsgeldigheid van de derde Kwelling openlijk in vraag te stellen. Hebben de experts die verantwoordelijk zijn voor het opstellen van de regels wel genoeg nagedacht over de gevolgen?

Met een mengeling van verbazing en bewondering luister ik naar zijn verhaal. Beetee staat bekend als een eerder stille en verlegen man. Ik had nooit gedacht dat hij het lef zou hebben om op deze manier te protesteren. Want ook al zegt hij strikt genomen niets dat verboden is - en zal de regie dus ook niet in zijn interview kunnen knippen - toch is het voor iedereen met een beetje hersens duidelijk wat hij bedoelt. Waarschijnlijk voelt hij zich op zijn minst gedeeltelijk beschermd door zijn pact met het Verzet, en weet hij dat Plutarch zal proberen om hem in leven te houden zodat hij het krachtveld zelf kan vernietigen. Al beseft Beetee ongetwijfeld ook dat de levens van Katniss en Peeta nog altijd boven dat van hem staan. Mocht hij toch sneuvelen, dan kunnen Finnick of Johanna zijn taak overnemen. Fulvia heeft immers zelf aan die twee uitgelegd hoe ze de geleidende draad moeten gebruiken.

Wanneer de zoemer aangeeft dat de spreektijd van Beetee om is, krijgt hij een oprecht applaus. Ook hier in het Capitool zijn we het lang niet allemaal eens met deze Kwelling. En blijkbaar zijn veel mensen bereid om dat vanavond zelfs openlijk te tonen. Voor het eerst stel ik mezelf de vraag hoe deze interviewreeks zal eindigen.

Tijdens de gesprekken met de deelnemers uit district 4 voel ik hoe de sfeer in het publiek langzaam maar zeker definitief begint om te slaan. Beetee heeft rationele argumenten gebruikt. Maar Mags gooit het over een heel andere boeg. Ze wordt ondertiteld op de grote schermen, dus iedereen kan haar interview woord voor woord volgen. Zodra Caesar haar vraagt waarom ze op haar leeftijd nog vrijwillig wil deelnemen, vertelt ze ons dat ze het voor Annie gedaan heeft. Die maakt nog minder kans om te winnen dan zijzelf. En daarmee maakt ze ons allemaal duidelijk hoe fout het eigenlijk is om een geestelijk labiele vrouw als Annie weer de arena in te sturen.

Ook Finnick heeft blijkbaar besloten om de emotionele kaart te trekken. Wanneer hij aan de beurt is, draagt hij een gedicht voor waar hij naar eigen zeggen gisteren de hele dag aan geschreven heeft. Een uitgebreide liefdesverklaring aan de enige persoon in het hele Capitool van wie hij werkelijk houdt. Zijn woorden blijven niet zonder effect. Bijna alle mensen die ooit een nacht met Finnick hebben doorgebracht - en dat zijn er na tien jaar toch al heel wat - beseffen nu pas echt dat ze hem binnenkort waarschijnlijk live op tv zullen zien sterven. De concurrentie in de arena is nog nooit zwaarder geweest dan dit jaar. En volgens de regels kan er maar één tribuut winnen. Geen wonder dat verschillende mensen in tranen uitbarsten tijdens zijn interview. Ook ik kan niet ontkennen dat het me geraakt heeft. Toch weet ik dat zijn gedicht helemaal niet aan mij of een andere capitoolinwoner gericht is. Tijdens zijn bezoek van vorige zomer vermoedde ik het al, en mijn vrienden van het Capitoolverzet hebben het later bevestigd: Annie Cresta is Finnicks enige ware liefde.

Caesar Flickerman wenst Finnick veel succes en voegt er nog aan toe dat iedereen in het Capitool hem de overwinning zou gunnen. Finnick is er vandaag duidelijk in geslaagd om bij het publiek een gevoelige snaar te raken. En misschien was dat wel precies wat hij wou. De menigte op de Stadscirkel wordt nog rumoeriger dan ze al was, en ook hier bij de rijken in de VIP-tribune hoor ik nu steeds meer en meer gefluisterde kritiek op de derde Kwartskwelling. Zelf probeer ik me zo veel mogelijk op de achtergrond te houden. Natuurlijk ben ik het eens met alles wat de winnaars uit één, drie en vier gezegd hebben, maar het lijkt me verstandiger om dat niet al te duidelijk te tonen. Fulvia heeft aan iedereen van het Verzet gevraagd om onze mening verborgen te houden voor onze vrienden en familie. Mijn ouders zitten op amper één meter voor mij. Dus blijf ik voorlopig rustig zitten en luister ik naar wat de tributen uit district 5 te vertellen hebben.

Eerst komt Evi aan de beurt. Ook zij protesteert op haar eigen manier tegen de situatie. Ze is niet op de hoogte van ons rebellenplan, maar ze voelt zich ongetwijfeld net zo verraden als de andere winnaars. Wanneer Caesar wil weten of ze op veel sponsors hoopt, knikt ze vol overtuiging. Ze vertrouwt op haar fans in het Capitool, zegt ze, en ze wil nu al aan hen vragen om haar een tweede keer te steunen in de arena. Haar grootste fans hebben toch heel wat kaartjes gestuurd, toen haar oudere zus vorig jaar een zoontje kreeg? Dus waarom zouden ze haar nu zomaar in de steek laten? Hoewel ze het niet letterlijk zo zegt, is het voor iedereen duidelijk wat ze bedoelt. Het is gewoon hypocriet om de winnaars nog eens op leven en dood te laten vechten, na al die jaren waarin we hen zo sympathiek vonden en belangstelling voor hen hadden. En gelijk heeft ze.

Opnieuw kan ik alleen maar aan Merope denken. Die heeft destijds inderdaad een geboortekaartje geschreven. Ze is al sinds de zomer van de zesenzestigste Hongerspelen fan van Evi, en ik weet dat ze al wekenlang aan het sparen is voor een goede sponsorgift. Meteen neem ik het vaste besluit om zelf ook een flink bedrag op de rekening van district 5 te storten. Eerst had ik mijn sponsorgeld willen verdelen tussen Finnick en Evi, want ik vind het nog steeds moeilijk om hem opnieuw de arena in te zien gaan. Hij heeft destijds eigenlijk mee geholpen om van mij een rebel te maken. Maar er zijn ongetwijfeld massa's mensen die Finnick graag willen steunen. Ook dat is één van de redenen waarom Plutarch wou dat hij onze bondgenoot werd, zo wist Tigris me gisteren nog te vertellen. Elke sponsorgift voor hem zal ook Katniss en Peeta verder vooruit helpen. Dus eigenlijk heeft hij mijn geld niet echt nodig. Het is beter dat ik alles aan district 5 geef.

Ik zit zodanig met mijn gedachten bij Evi en Merope dat het interview met de man uit vijf grotendeels aan mij voorbij gaat. Hij is één van de winnaars met een alcoholprobleem, en zo te zien kon hij ook vandaag niet van de drank afblijven. Waardoor hij niet echt in staat is om iets zinnigs te vertellen. Hetzelfde geldt voor de twee morflingen uit district 6. Dankzij Anthony staan die allebei aan onze kant, maar ook zij slagen er niet meer in om zich tijdens hun gesprek met Caesar te verdedigen tegen het onrecht dat de regering van Snow hen heeft aangedaan. Hun interviews zijn zo onsamenhangend dat ik al snel weer aan mijn sponsorgift begin te denken. Ik weet dat het geen enkele zin heeft om je schuldgevoelens met geld af te willen kopen. Dat heb ik vorig jaar al geprobeerd door Kivo te sponsoren. En ik voelde me er eigenlijk niet beter door. Toen hij stierf, kwam dat nog altijd even hard aan. Maar tegelijkertijd weet ik ook dat Evi veel meer kans maakt dan Kivo destijds. Zij heeft het voordeel van haar ervaring en deze Spelen zullen amper drie dagen duren. Als alles goed gaat, haalt Plutarch haar levend uit de arena. Misschien is sponsoren wel het enige zinvolle dat ik kan doen. Dankzij het spreekverbod van Fulvia zal ik in een gesprek met Merope toch nooit open kaart kunnen spelen. Helaas.

Intussen is Johanna Mason aan de beurt. Zij heeft wel genoeg verstand en lef om met woorden terug te vechten. En dat doet ze dan ook. Ze durft het zelfs aan om rechtstreeks te vragen of er echt niets aan de situatie gedaan kan worden. Johanna heeft altijd een redelijk grote mond gehad, daar is ze berucht om. Maar dan hoor ik haar ook nog eens luidop vertellen dat de verantwoordelijken voor de Kwartskwelling er niet aan gedacht hebben dat de winnaars en het Capitool zo aan elkaar gehecht zouden geraken. Niemand kan wreed genoeg zijn om zo'n sterke band door te snijden, voegt ze er nog aan toe. Ze zegt letterlijk wat de meeste mensen in het Capitool zich diep vanbinnen al heel lang afvragen. Iedereen - behalve misschien een paar heel grote fans van de Hongerspelen - zal toegeven dat Johanna en de andere winnaars vandaag de waarheid spreken.

Dat de toeschouwers om mij heen er ook zo over denken, wordt hoe langer hoe duidelijker. Het rumoer vanuit de menigte op de Stadscirkel is niet meer te negeren en ook op de VIP-tribune wordt het steeds onrustiger. Volgens mij is er niet veel voor nodig om de situatie nu uit de hand te laten lopen. En misschien hoop ik stiekem wel dat het echt zo ver komt.

Tijdens de interviews met de tributen uit district 8 voel ik de spanning in het publiek nog verder stijgen. Ook Cecelia en Woof laten op hun eigen manier merken dat deze Kwartskwelling - en bij uitbreiding elke editie van de Hongerspelen - eigenlijk gewoon onmenselijk is. Zij heeft thuis een gezin met drie kinderen. Hoe kunnen we haar en haar stokoude districtspartner weer naar de arena sturen?

De gesprekken met de twee alcoholisten uit negen verlopen even moeizaam als die met de morflingen van district 6. Maar de andere winnaars hebben iets in gang gezet dat hoe dan ook niet meer tegen te houden is. Tot nu toe heb ik me zo veel mogelijk op de achtergrond gehouden, zoals Fulvia ons gevraagd heeft. Maar wanneer de man uit 10 in zijn interview kort iets over Kivo Morrison vertelt, begint ook mijn zelfbeheersing plaats te maken voor woede. Nadat hij ons er nog eens op gewezen heeft dat zijn voorganger in de vierenzeventigste Spelen een manke voet had - blijkbaar waren de meeste mensen Kivo inderdaad al vergeten - laat hij duidelijk merken dat die jongen als een weerloos slachtoffer de dood in is gejaagd. Meteen komen al mijn herinneringen aan vorig jaar weer naar boven. De ruzie in de Garage, de vomito die ik dronk omdat ik Kivo niet wilde zien sterven, alles wat er daarna nog gebeurd is. En ik word zo kwaad dat ik mijn frustraties over de Kwelling niet meer in bedwang kan houden.

Nog voordat de man uit 10 helemaal klaar is met zijn interview, doe ik al mee aan het algemene protest. Vandaag krijg ik eindelijk eens een kans om te tonen hoe ik echt over de Hongerspelen en de regering denk. Zonder dat ik er zelf door in moeilijkheden kom. Want het publiek - niet alleen op de Stadscirkel maar ook in de VIP-tribune - maakt nu zo veel lawaai dat niemand mijn stem ertussen zal herkennen. Behalve mijn ouders misschien, die ongeveer een meter voor mij zitten. Maar daar weet ik al iets op. Ik steek vier vingers in mijn mond en laat een langgerekte, lage fluittoon horen. Een bekend signaal waarmee je aangeeft dat je iets afkeurt. Hier in het Capitool doen we dit wel vaker als we ergens niet tevreden over zijn. Tijdens vroegere live-uitzendingen van de Spelen gebeurde het weleens dat ik sommige toeschouwers om me heen op deze manier hoorde fluiten. Als één van de tributen iets deed dat zij maar niks vonden, of als één van hun favoriete kandidaten uitgeschakeld werd. Dit is een prima manier om luidop mijn frustraties over de Hongerspelen te tonen zonder echt mijn stem te gebruiken. Rondom mij zijn nu ook andere mensen aan het fluiten, en ik zie dat pap zich er aan begint te storen. Snel laat ik mijn handen zakken. Misschien draait hij zich zo dadelijk om naar die lawaaimakers. Hij mag niet weten dat ik één van hen ben. En hij mag al helemaal niet weten dat de dood van Kivo Morrison één van mijn naarste herinneringen is.

Wanneer Caesar Flickerman Seeder uit district 11 aankondigt, moet hij echt zijn best doen om het publiek weer stil te krijgen. Heel even lijkt de rust terug te keren omdat zij haar interview begint door te zeggen dat president Snow in district 11 door iedereen als oppermachtig gezien wordt. Een stelling die op het eerste zicht in het voordeel van de regering lijkt te werken. Maar zodra Caesar hier verder over door wil praten - misschien vraagt de regie hem wel via zijn oortje om dat te doen - wordt het al snel duidelijk waar Seeder echt naartoe wil. Als Snow zo veel macht heeft, waarom verandert hij de inhoud van de Kwelling dan niet? Een vraag die Chaff meteen herhaalt wanneer hij zelf aan het woord komt. Volgens hem kan de president de Kwelling wel wijzigen als hij dat wil, maar denkt Snow blijkbaar dat het niemand iets kan schelen. Meteen herbegint het geroep en gefluit in het publiek weer. Net voordat de zoemer aangeeft dat de drie minuten van Chaff om zijn, vraagt hij ons zelfs rechtstreeks of we aangepaste Kwelling zouden willen. Als antwoord beginnen sommige mensen om me heen letterlijk om verandering te roepen. Zoiets heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt.

Dan breekt eindelijk het moment aan waarop iedereen al een hele tijd wacht. Het interview van Katniss Everdeen, de vrouwelijke tribuut uit district 12. Ze komt overeind uit haar stoel en stapt naar het midden van het podium. Nu kunnen we allemaal haar jurk zien. Met onze eigen ogen, of via de grote tv-schermen die overal hangen. Ik had me daarstraks niet vergist. Dit is wel degelijk haar bruidskledij.

Het gejammer en boegeroep in het publiek wordt nog luider dan het al was. Hier en daar zie ik zelfs mensen die voorzichtig hun vuist in de lucht steken. Niemand is blij om te zien hoe we het liefdeskoppel uit district 12 niet naar hun trouwfeest, maar naar de arena sturen. Zelfs Caesar slaagt er niet meer in om de menigte nu nog stil te krijgen. Katniss krijgt niet eens de kans om aan haar interview te beginnen, daarvoor is er gewoon te veel lawaai. Pas na ruim een minuut kan Caesar eindelijk zijn eerste vraag stellen.

"Nou, Katniss," begint hij, "dit is duidelijk een bijzonder emotionele avond voor iedereen. Is er nog iets wat je wilt zeggen?"

"Alleen dat ik het zo jammer vind dat jullie nooit onze bruiloft zullen meemaken," antwoordt ze met trillende stem. "Maar ik ben blij dat jullie me in elk geval nog in de jurk zien. Is hij niet … prachtig?"vraagt ze aarzelend.

Langzaam heft Katniss haar armen boven haar hoofd. Daarna begint ze rond haar as te draaien, net als vorig jaar. Om ons te laten zien hoe mooi Cinna's creatie is, denk ik eerst. Maar dan gebeurt er iets onverwachts. Eerst denk ik dat ik het me verbeeld, of dat het gewoon gezichtsbedrog is dat veroorzaakt wordt door de felle podiumverlichting. Pas wanneer steeds meer mensen om me heen beginnen te gillen of hun hand voor hun mond slaan, besef ik dat de rook achter Katniss' rug wel degelijk echt is. Het volgende moment verschijnen de eerste vlammetjes. Het vuur begint onderaan haar jurk en breidt zich in een rap tempo uit naar boven. Maar hoewel haar kleren nu in brand staan, lijkt Katniss vreemd genoeg geen pijn te voelen. Ze blijft gewoon ronddraaien. Steeds sneller en sneller. Dit moet het werk van Cinna zijn.

De rook wordt nog dikker en ik hoor hoe de parels die in de jurk genaaid zaten op het podium vallen. Samen met Katniss houden we allemaal onze adem in als we zien hoe ze voor één seconde helemaal in de vlammen lijkt te verdwijnen. Dan dooft het vuur vanzelf en zien we het eindresultaat. Een jurk die exact hetzelfde model heeft als haar trouwkleed. Alleen is deze diepzwart in plaats van wit. Katniss lijkt zelf ook niet echt te begrijpen wat haar overkomen is als ze opnieuw haar handen in de lucht steekt. Maar zodra ik de witte kleur van de mouwen zie, snap ik het wel. Ze is in een spotgaai veranderd.

Ik had het moeten weten. Natuurlijk heeft Cinna haar niet zomaar met deze kleren naar het interview gestuurd. En opeens is Katniss' trouwjurk helemaal geen modeblunder meer. Al vraag ik me wel af of Cinna op voorhand met iemand gesproken heeft over wat hij van plan was. Voor Katniss leek het als een totale verrassing te komen, en ook in het Capitoolverzet heb ik hier helemaal niets over gehoord. Waarschijnlijk wisten zelfs Plutarch en Fulvia niet dat Cinna dit ging doen. Anders hadden ze er tegen ons zeker iets over gezegd.

Intussen zijn de toeschouwers min of meer van hun verbazing bekomen. Caesar zet een paar stappen naar Katniss toe en laat zijn hand aarzelend over haar hoofdtooi glijden.

"Veren," stelt hij een beetje verwonderd vast. "Je lijkt wel een vogel."

"Een spotgaai, volgens mij," antwoordt Katniss spontaan terwijl ze haar armen beweegt om ons de witte mouwen te tonen. "Dat is de vogel op de speld die ik als districtsaandenken draag."

Haar districtsaandenken. Dat is inderdaad de manier waarop de meeste mensen de spotgaai kennen. Maar als lid van het Verzet weet ik uiteraard dat die vogel in de districten ook het symbool van een mogelijke revolutie geworden is. En hoewel heel veel inwoners van het Capitool deze brandende jurk gewoon als een voorbeeld van Cinna's genie zullen zien, zijn er ook in deze stad op zijn minst een paar mensen die de dubbele betekenis van de spotgaai kennen. Dankzij de film over de Olympische Spelen die we op het Documentairefestival hebben uitgezonden. Meteen na onze rebellenboodschap lieten we een brandende spotgaaienspeld verschijnen. Iedereen die op die ene avond in Cinema Regina was, zal dat beeld associëren met de kritiek op de Hongerspelen en de regering.

Al zijn er natuurlijk nog veel meer mensen die onze documentaire _niet _gezien hebben. In de tv-journaals over heel die affaire hebben ze hem natuurlijk nooit willen heruitzenden. De nationale nieuwsdienst toonde alleen een paar korte reacties van bioscoopgangers die er boos om waren. Volgens mij zijn er zelfs in de entourage van de Hongerspelen mensen die nu nog altijd niet weten dat de spotgaai iets met de revolutie te maken heeft. Maar aan Caesars gezichtsuitdrukking te zien, begrijpt hij blijkbaar zelf goed genoeg waar deze vogel voor staat. Dan herinner ik me weer dat de zoon van zijn broer bij de uitzending van onze documentaire was. Hij zat in dezelfde zaal als mijn ouders en ik. Dat heb ik een paar dagen later in de krant gelezen. Zou die jongen aan zijn oom verteld hebben wat hij die avond gezien heeft? Waarschijnlijk wel.

Al beseft Caesar ongetwijfeld ook dat hij als presentator niets aan het publiek mag laten merken. Zeker niet na alle onrust en protesten die er vanavond al geweest zijn. Dus zegt hij gewoon dat we nog nooit zoiets spectaculairs gezien hebben tijdens een interview, en vraag hij ons om Cinna een applaus te geven. Wat iedereen, inclusief ikzelf, natuurlijk onmiddellijk doet. Ik vraag me echt af hoeveel tijd en energie Cinna nodig gehad heeft om een jurk als deze te ontwerpen en te maken. Geen wonder dat hij aan Tigris gevraagd heeft of zij dat soldatenkostuum van Katniss in elkaar wil naaien.

We klappen zo luid in onze handen dat de zoemer die Katniss' interview afsluit bijna niet te horen is. Daarna wordt haar plaats ingenomen door de laatste tribuut die vanavond aan het woord zal komen. Peeta Mellark uit district 12.

Het gesprek tussen Caesar en hem begint al bij al vrij ontspannen. Er is zelfs tijd voor een paar grappen. Maar je kan natuurlijk geen tribuut interviewen zonder het over de Spelen te hebben. Zodra Caesar wil weten hoe Peeta zich voelde nadat de kaart voorgelezen was, slaat de sfeer in het publiek al snel weer om. Peeta vraag de toeschouwers of ze een geheim kunnen bewaren. Het publiek lacht zenuwachtig, want niemand snapt waar hij op aanstuurt. Maar dan hoor ik Peeta iets zeggen wat ik nooit verwacht had, en in eerste instantie zelfs niet kan geloven. Katniss en hij zijn al getrouwd.

"Maar … hoe kan dat nou?" vraagt Caesar Flickerman stomverbaasd. Ook de mensen rondom mij en op de Stadscirkel reageren verbijsterd. Peeta ziet onze verwarring en legt uit dat het eigenlijk geen officieel huwelijk was. Het enige wat hij en Katniss gedaan hebben, is samen een stukje brood roosteren en opeten. Blijkbaar is dat het traditionele trouwritueel van district 12.

"Voor ons voelt dit veel echter dan met één of ander papiertje of een groot feest," vertelt Peeta met veel overtuiging. Maar aan zijn stem kunnen we allemaal horen dat hij overstuur is, dat er meer aan de hand moet zijn. Wanneer Caesar hem probeert te troosten door te zeggen dat ze samen toch een paar fijne maanden gehad hebben en er een luid applaus volgt, kijkt Peeta vreemd genoeg nog ongelukkiger dan eerst.

"Ik ben _niet_ blij," zucht hij. "Ik wou dat we hadden gewacht tot het allemaal officieel was."

"Maar heel even is toch nog altijd beter dan helemaal niet?"

Het publiek zit ademloos te luisteren. Iedereen hangt aan Peeta's lippen.

"Dat zou ik misschien ook denken, Caesar," antwoordt hij onverwacht fel, "als er nu geen baby op komst zou zijn."

Een paar tellen lang zijn de toeschouwers doodstil. Alsof we allemaal door de bliksem getroffen zijn. Dan lijkt het wel alsof alle emoties van deze avond in één klap tot uitbarsting komen. Iedereen - of toch bijna iedereen - begint door elkaar te fluiten en te roepen. Het publiek maakt zo veel herrie dat ik eigenlijk niks kan verstaan. Al hoor ik wel een paar keer de woorden 'onrechtvaardig' en 'wreed' vallen. Ook mijn verbijstering maakt meteen weer plaats voor woede. De woede die ik daarnet al voelde, toen de man uit district 10 het over Kivo had. Dit kan echt niet. Dat we de winnaars - zij die voor altijd veilig hadden moeten zijn - weer de arena in sturen, is al erg genoeg. Maar twee jonge mensen die samen een kindje verwachten? Dat gaat echt te ver.

Ik vergeet helemaal dat ik eigenlijk kalm zou moeten blijven en doe volop mee aan het protest. Mijn ouders merken het toch niet. In dit oorverdovende lawaai kunnen ze onmogelijk horen dat ook ik onophoudelijk op mijn vingers aan het fluiten ben. Jammer dat ik alleen hun rug kan zien, want heel even lijkt het wel alsof zelfs pap een beetje van slag is door Peeta's woorden. Ook al is hij altijd een fanatieke Hongerspelenfan geweest. Het geschreeuw en boegeroep in het publiek lijkt minuten lang door te gaan. Caesar doet nog een vruchteloze poging om het publiek stil te krijgen. Maar zelfs de zoemer die het einde van Peeta's interview aankondigt, is nauwelijks te horen.

"Schaf deze Spelen af!" roept iemand die twee zetels links van mij zit.

"Wij willen een bruiloft!"

"Laat de winnaars met rust!"

Sommige toeschouwers beginnen zelfs met hun voeten op de vloer van de VIP-tribune te stampen. Ook op de Stadscirkel houden een heleboel mensen nu een gebalde vuist in de lucht. Ik laat me meeslepen door de emoties van de anderen en voor ik het zelf goed en wel weet, steek ik in een opwelling woedend mijn middenvinger omhoog. Als protest tegen de Hongerspelen, de president, de hele kloteregering van dit land. Tot ik na een paar seconden besef dat dit een wel heel agressief gebaar is. Snel leg ik mijn handen weer in mijn schoot. Gelukkig lijkt niemand het gezien te hebben.

Dan begint het volkslied te spelen. Ze hebben het volume veel luider gezet dan gewoonlijk, waarschijnlijk in de hoop om ons kabaal te overstemmen. Maar het is te laat om nog greep te krijgen op de hele situatie. De vierentwintig tributen komen uit hun stoel en gaan naast elkaar op het podium staan. Dat doen ze elk jaar, want de traditie wil het zo. Het volgende moment gebeurt er iets dat op het eerste zicht vrij banaal lijkt. Terwijl het eigenlijk heel bijzonder is.

Iedereen in de rij reikt elkaar de hand. Peeta en Katniss zijn de eersten, en meteen nemen de deelnemers uit districten 3 en 6 hun gebaar over. Terwijl de muziek nog steeds door de luidsprekers dreunt, zie ik hoe alle andere tributen hun voorbeeld volgen. Ook degenen die niets over ons rebellenplan weten, zoals Evi. Uiteindelijk doen zelfs Brutus en Enobaria mee. Nog voordat het volkslied helemaal afgelopen is, vormen de vierentwintig tributen van dit jaar één lange rij. Vierentwintig mensen die in de arena op leven en dood moeten vechten, maar elkaar nu toch de hand reiken. Alsof de twaalf districten samen één front willen vormen tegen de regering en het Capitool van president Snow.

Heel even gaat er een rilling door me heen. Angst gecombineerd met opwinding. Moest ik geen lid van Plutarchs verzetsgroep zijn, dan zou ik het waarschijnlijk niet begrepen hebben. Maar nu besef ik dat dit ene beeld in de districten misschien nog meer indruk zal maken dan Katniss' brandende jurk. Niet alleen bij de rebellen, maar bij alle districtsinwoners. Deze interviews worden live uitgezonden. Heel Panem kijkt nu mee.

Zodra de laatste tonen van het volkslied wegsterven, worden de tv-schermen die overal hangen één voor één zwart. Zelfs de podiumverlichting dooft veel sneller dan gewoonlijk. In het halfdonker zie ik de tributen in de richting van het Trainingscentrum stommelen. Gelukkig branden de vloerlampjes van de VIP-tribune nog, zodat wij al bij al nog vrij vlot de weg richting uitgang kunnen vinden.

Iedereen om me heen is door elkaar aan het praten. Mijn vader neemt mam en mij bij de hand zodat we elkaar in deze chaos niet kwijt geraken. Maar aan de manier waarop pap me haastig mee trekt, kan ik voelen dat hij flink uit zijn humeur is. Al denk ik niet dat het probleem bij mij ligt. Ik zat achter hem, dus hij kan die middenvinger van daarnet onmogelijk gezien hebben. Hij is gewoon boos omdat de mensen in het publiek zo massaal protesteerden. Terwijl mijn vader respect voor het gezag juist heel erg belangrijk vindt. Op de trap naar de begane grond lukt het me eindelijk om een paar flarden van de discussie tussen hem en mam op te vangen.

"Ik kan begrijpen dat niet iedereen gelukkig is met deze Spelen omdat de winaars weer de arena in moeten en die bruiloft nu niet doorgaat, maar-"

De rest van wat hij zegt, gaat verloren in het geroezemoes om ons heen. Al hoor ik nog wel de woorden 'herrieschoppers' en 'onrust'. Ik weet zeker dat zelfs mijn vader daarnet even van zijn stuk gebracht was toen Peeta over die zwangerschap begon. Maar toch lijkt hij fundamenteel niet echt van mening veranderd te zijn. Dat wordt meteen bevestigd wanneer we eindelijk beneden op de Stadscirkel staan en we weer gewoon naast elkaar kunnen lopen. Voor de zoveelste keer hoor ik hem vertellen wat we allemaal aan het Capitool en de regering te danken hebben. Dat verhaaltje ken ik nu eigenlijk wel bijna uit het hoofd. Hij heeft het vroeger al vaak genoeg verteld.

Ik schrik even wanneer ik vlak achter ons een auto toeteren. De menigte wijkt uiteen om de vredebewakerscombi door te laten die stapvoets over de Stadscirkel rijdt. Regelmatig moet de bestuurder even stoppen, maar de meeste mensen doen hun best om zo snel mogelijk opzij te gaan.

"Aandacht," zegt de stem die door de luidspreker op het dak van de wagen klinkt. "Wegens onvoorziene omstandigheden is het Straatfestival in zijn geheel afgelast. Alle optredens zijn geannuleerd. Wij vragen iedereen met aandrang om zich onmiddellijk naar huis te begeven."

De auto slaat een zijstraat in terwijl de vredebewakers hun mededeling nog een paar keer herhalen. Maar zelf heb ik het allang begrepen. Eigenlijk verbaast het me niet echt dat het Straatfestival deze keer niet doorgaat. Na alle heisa tijdens de interviewsessies willen ze natuurlijk vermijden dat de mensen vanavond nog in grote groepen samenkomen. Vreemd genoeg ben ik niet eens zo heel erg teleurgesteld. Ik ben nu eerlijk gezegd niet meer in de stemming om me op een metalconcert te gaan amuseren.

Mijn ouders en ik gaan rechtstreeks op weg naar huis, zoals de vredebewakers - die ik een paar honderd meter verderop nog steeds hoor - ons bevolen hebben. Het heeft geen enkele zin om nu nog bij het herdenkingsmonument langs te gaan. We zijn nog geen twee kruispunten verder voordat we een tweede patrouillewagen tegenkomen die exact hetzelfde aan het omroepen is. En ik ben er zeker van dat het bericht over de stopzetting op dit moment ook uitgezonden wordt door alle muziekinstallaties op de weides en festivalpodiums. Merope en Sirrah zullen dit nieuws ongetwijfeld ook meekrijgen. Moesten ze het om één of andere reden toch gemist hebben, dan horen ze het binnen de vijf minuten van iemand anders. Wat dat betreft hoef ik me dus geen zorgen te maken. Ze zullen niet nodeloos op me staan wachten.

Mijn ouders en ik banen ons te voet een weg door de mensenmassa. Stiekem ben ik mam en pap dankbaar dat ze de auto thuis gelaten hebben. In deze chaos zou er toch geen doorkomen aan zijn geweest. Normaal gezien moest een groot gedeelte van de binnenstad nu verkeersvrij gemaakt worden voor het Straatfestival, met uitzondering natuurlijk van de route naar de parking op de Stadscirkel. Maar zelfs buiten de geplande feestzone zie ik mensen die zonder opletten de rijbaan oversteken of zomaar in het midden van de straat lopen.

Hoewel ik aan drukke menigten gewend ben, voel ik me nu toch niet echt op mijn gemak. Er hangt gewoon een hele rare sfeer in de stad. Woede gemengd met verwarring. De tributeninterviews - en dan vooral dat van Peeta - hebben het publiek verbijsterd achtergelaten. Voor de allereerste keer in vijfenzeventig jaar hadden sommige mensen openlijk kritiek op de komende Hongerspelen. Niemand heeft ooit een avond zoals deze meegemaakt. Het lijkt wel alsof we eigenlijk niet goed weten hoe we met de gebeurtenissen moeten omgaan.

Samen met mijn ouders passeer ik een groepje dat een aantal slogans van daarnet begint te scanderen. Dat de Kwelling afgeschaft moet worden, dat ze een bruiloft willen en geen drieëntwintig dode winnaars. Ze krijgen meteen scheldwoorden naar het hoofd geslingerd van een paar voorbijgangers die _wel _nog voor deze Spelen zijn. Uiteindelijk komen twee mannen in wit uniform tussenbeide om de gemoederen te bedaren. Mam gebaart naar me dat we beter zo snel mogelijk kunnen doorlopen, zonder ons ermee te bemoeien.

Onderweg naar huis zie ik nog meer roepende mensen en patrouillerende vredebewakers. Ik kan me niet herinneren dat het in de straten van het Centrum ooit zo onrustig is geweest. Dennis wist het al vanaf het moment dat de kaart werd voorgelezen. Veel inwoners van het Capitool zijn eigenlijk helemaal niet blij met de derde Kwartskwelling. Zouden de tributen het ook gemerkt hebben?

Ik loop achter mijn ouders aan, met een hoofd vol verwarrende gedachten. Hoever zullen de mensen gaan in hun protest? Is dit een goede zaak voor het Capitoolverzet, of hadden Plutarch en Fulvia hun rebellenplan liever in alle rust en kalmte uitgevoerd? Waarom is de zoon van Albius Smith vandaag op weg naar de interviews vermoord? En vooral - dat zit me op dit moment misschien nog het meeste dwars - is Katniss echt zwanger?

Eigenlijk zou dat me niet eens zo heel erg verbazen. Zij en Peeta wonen nu al maanden lang in de Winnaarswijk van district 12, vlak bij elkaar dus. Ze zien elkaar vast elke dag. En natuurlijk hebben ze alles - de Spelen, de Zegetoer - samen meegemaakt. Dan is het toch best mogelijk dat ze intussen nog verder naar elkaar toe gegroeid zijn? Maar in het Capitoolverzet blijft iedereen volhouden dat hun verliefdheid gespeeld is. Dat het gewoon een tactiek was om met twee de Spelen te winnen. Waarom zou Peeta ons dan proberen wijs te maken dat Katniss zwanger is van hem? In de hoop dat we met hen gaan meevoelen en meer sponsorgiften zullen geven? Dat zou natuurlijk kunnen. En het heeft nog uitstekend gewerkt ook. Want na zijn bekentenis over de baby was het publiek niet meer te houden. Alhoewel, vroeg of laat komt zoiets toch altijd uit. Peeta moet dat toch ook weten. We hebben district 12 doelbewust niets verteld over het rebellenplan, maar volgens Plutarch en Fulvia is Peeta nog altijd vastbesloten om er voor te zorgen dat Katniss deze Kwelling overleeft. Als hij zo graag wil dat ze weer naar huis kan, waarom zou hij haar dan opzadelen met een leugen die ze toch nooit langer dan een paar maanden vol kan houden? Omdat we allemaal zullen zien dat ze niet dikker wordt? _Is Katniss nu echt zwanger of niet?_ vraag ik me vertwijfeld af als we de straat in slaan waar ons flatgebouw staat.

Wanneer ik een half uurtje later doodmoe in bed stap, ben ik er nog niet uit.

* * *

**Toen ik aan dit hoofdstuk begon, dacht ik eerst dat het wat korter zou worden. Maar het is een beetje anders gegaan dan ik aanvankelijk had gedacht: ik ben uiteindelijk toch nog aan meer dan 10.000 woorden gekomen. Gelukkig ben ik zelf al bij al wel tevreden met het eindresultaat. Hopelijk kon dit hoofdstuk ook aan jullie verwachtingen voldoen.**

**Bij de interviews heb ik opnieuw geprobeerd om zo dicht mogelijk bij het originele boek te blijven.****Misschien hebben jullie wel een paar uitspraken van tributen herkend? Daarnaast ben ik eigenlijk ook benieuwd naar jullie mening over andere dingen dan de interviews zelf (de moord op de zoon van Albius Smith, de dure gouden halsketting, het telefoongesprek met Merope, etc.) Ook daarover mag je dus gerust iets schrijven in een eventuele review! **

**In deze AN wil ik ook kort even vermelden dat ik in hoofdstuk 18 een kleine aanpassing heb gedaan. Boekenworm had in zijn review terecht opgemerkt dat Aludra's armen en kleren eigenlijk ook vuil zouden moeten zijn na haar tocht door de riolen. Daarom heb ik op 14 december aan hoofdstuk 18 nog een extra paragraaf toegevoegd (vlak nadat ze weer het Trainingscentrum binnen is gegaan en nog voordat ze haar moeder tegenkomt). **

**Tot over (normaal gezien) twee weken, en neem ook eens een kijkje op mijn Tumblr. Daar heb ik een foto van Aludra's interviewoutfit toegevoegd. **


	20. Achter de schermen

HOOFDSTUK 20: ACHTER DE SCHERMEN

Wanneer Talitha zegt dat we aan het dessert kunnen beginnen, verzamelen we allemaal rond de tafel in het midden van de garagebox. Dennis zet voorzichtig de grote fruittaart neer die Talitha speciaal voor vandaag heeft gekocht. Ik schuif de stoel links van mij achteruit, zodat Rana daar kan gaan zitten. Dan kijk ik even naar mijn horloge. Kwart na tien. Het Bloedbad in de arena zal nu wel volop bezig zijn.

Ik weet dat ik als lid van het Capitoolverzet nu eigenlijk voor de tv zou moeten zitten om de gebeurtenissen in de arena rechtstreeks te volgen. Het Bloedbad is het moment waarop de meeste doden vallen en vaak ook de belangrijkste bondgenootschappen gesloten worden. Maar ik heb mezelf al maanden geleden - nog voordat Snow de Kwelling voorlas - plechtig voorgenomen dat ik als tegenstander van de Hongerspelen nooit meer live naar het Bloedbad zou kijken. Natuurlijk besefte ik dat ik nooit helemaal aan de jaarlijkse uitzendingen van de Hongerspelen zou kunnen ontsnappen. Bijna iedereen in het Capitool volgt die. Het zou zeker verdacht overkomen als ik ze blijf mijden. Maar het Bloedbad zou ik vanaf nu altijd overslaan, had ik mezelf beloofd. En daar heb ik me aan gehouden. Vanavond tijdens de vergadering zullen Fulvia en de anderen me wel vertellen wie de doden zijn. En district 12 heeft intussen zo veel geheime bondgenoten dat Katniss en Peeta bijna zeker allebei levend bij de Hoorn vandaan zullen geraken.

Doran en Leandro gaan recht tegenover mij aan de tafel zitten. Ook zij hebben blijkbaar besloten om de raad van Fulvia voor één keer te negeren. Ze denken precies op dezelfde manier over het Bloedbad als ik. Wij blijven liever achter de schermen wachten totdat het voorbij is. Toch snappen we alle drie dat we de derde Kwartskwelling zo goed mogelijk op de voet moeten volgen. Als er in de arena iets gebeurt dat van belang is voor het rebellenplan van Plutarch en Fulvia, dan moeten we dat zo snel mogelijk weten. Ik kan gewoon thuis of op de Stadscirkel kijken. Maar ook buiten het Centrum zijn er meer dan genoeg cafés en pleintjes waar elke zomer tijdens de Spelen een tv-scherm geplaatst wordt.

Ik probeer de gedachten aan het Bloedbad - waar het voor ons misschien nu al misgaat, al is die kans heel erg klein - van me af te zetten en luister in de plaats daarvan naar Dennis. Een half uurtje geleden vroeg Lucius hem rechtstreeks hoe hij en Alcyone destijds op het idee van de Garage gekomen zijn. Zelf ken ik dat verhaal natuurlijk al lang. Maar Lucius is pas na de bekendmaking van de Kwartskwelling voor de eerste keer in één van onze boxen geweest. Toen hij zijn baan als journalist verloor, op straat belandde en door Leandro naar hier werd gebracht.

Eerst heeft Dennis aan Lucius verteld waarom hij en zijn vrouw hier destijds mee begonnen zijn. Maar vlak nadat hij klaar was met die uitleg kwam het gesprek als vanzelf op de vooroordelen die veel mensen over een organisatie als de onze hebben. Zo goed als niemand kent de Garage, want we doen er alles aan om ons bestaan verborgen te houden voor de rest van het Capitool. We weten heel goed dat een initiatief als dit nergens steun zal vinden. Dennis heeft vroeger ooit eens proberen uit te vissen hoe zijn vrienden, buren en collega's dachten over het idee dat de overheid arme mensen actief zou helpen. Natuurlijk was hij slim genoeg om die vraag niet rechtstreeks te stellen. Hij gooide gewoon een paar subtiele opmerkingen in de groep wanneer de gelegenheid zich voordeed. Zo kwam Dennis er al snel achter dat de meeste mensen in het Capitool gewoon te veel vooroordelen hebben om te snappen wat wij eigenlijk echt willen doen.

"Ze dachten bijvoorbeeld dat wij jullie in de watten zouden leggen," zegt Dennis. "Als je daklozen gratis eten en een bed geeft dan zullen ze zeker van je profiteren, zo kreeg ik te horen. Dan verwachten ze op den duur een luxehotel waar alles voor hen gedaan wordt zonder dat ze zelf nog een vinger uit hoeven te steken."

Ik kijk nog eens de ruimte rond. Drie tafeltjes die tegen elkaar geschoven zijn om samen één geheel te vormen, enkele stoelen, een oude koelkast, twee draagbare kampeervuurtjes van Forestwalker en een paar dunne matrassen die tegen de achterste muur liggen. Erg luxueus kan je de inrichting van Talitha's garagebox niet noemen.

"Dat zien ze dus verkeerd," gaat Dennis verder. "De meeste armoedeorganisaties van vroeger vonden juist dat hun klanten moesten proberen om zo veel mogelijk zelf hun leven weer in eigen handen te nemen. Eén vereniging heeft zijn bezoekers zelfs ooit met bergbeklimmers vergeleken. Wij geven hen touw en klimgordel, zeiden ze. Maar de klanten moesten nog steeds zelf de tocht naar boven maken."

Even blijft het stil rond de tafel. Ik werk nu al lang genoeg in de Garage om te weten wat die woorden betekenen. Maar voor de meeste inwoners van deze stad geldt dat duidelijk niet. Hun vooroordelen zeggen genoeg.

"Heb je dat in één van die oude bibliotheekboeken gelezen?" vraag ik uiteindelijk.

Dennis knikt. Ik had het kunnen weten. Voordat hij met pensioen ging, heeft hij meer dan twintig jaar in de Centrale Bibliotheek van het Capitool gewerkt. De plaats waar bijna alle kennis van Panem verzameld is. Zelf ben ik er ook al een heel aantal keren geweest, om informatie op te zoeken voor schooltaken. Maar Dennis kent de bibliotheek natuurlijk veel beter dan ik. Omdat ze zo enorm veel boeken hebben, ligt een deel van de collectie opgeslagen in de ondergrondse magazijnruimtes. Die naslagwerken mogen nooit uitgeleend worden en je moet zelfs een paar dagen vooraf een speciale aanvraag indienen om ze te raadplegen. Vrijwel niemand in deze stad heeft ze dus gelezen. Maar Dennis heeft er vroeger vaak genoeg in kunnen kijken. Vooral de geschiedenisboeken over het leven in de twintigste en eenentwintigste eeuw interesseerden hem. Daarom weet hij zo veel over de sociale voorzieningen van lang geleden, zoals bijvoorbeeld de ziekteverzekering. Ook zijn informatie over organisaties zoals de Garage komen voor een groot deel uit die boeken. Eén van onze klanten heeft ooit zelfs gesuggereerd dat ze met opzet in de magazijnen worden bewaard, omdat de regering wil vermijden dat de gewone inwoners van het Capitool ze zomaar kunnen lezen. Maar of dat waar is, weet ik niet.

"Ik heb het eigenlijk altijd jammer gevonden dat een groot deel van de collectie achter slot en grendel ligt," voegt Dennis er nog aan toe. "Niet alleen boeken, maar ook geluidsopnames en oude tv-beelden."

_Zouden Plutarch en Fulvia hun fragmenten van de Olympische Spelen ook uit dat archief hebben gehaald? _schiet het opeens door mijn hoofd. Waarschijnlijk wel. Maar hoe dan ook kan ik die vraag niet aan Dennis stellen. Hij is geen lid van het Verzet en heeft dus ook nooit meegewerkt aan onze documentaire.

Nadat ik mijn laatste hap taart doorgeslikt heb, haal ik een papieren zakdoekje uit mijn handtas om mijn mondhoeken en vingers schoon te vegen. Talitha heeft de taart daarstraks in acht stukken gesneden, die we nu gewoon uit het vuistje konden eten. In een restaurant zou ik dat niet moeten proberen. Daar gebruik je mes en vork. Maar hier in de Garage vinden we gezellig samen zitten belangrijker dan allerlei etiquetteregeltjes.

Ik rits mijn handtas weer dicht en zet hem naast me op de betonnen vloer. De laatste tijd kies ik altijd voor deze tas als ik naar de Garage ga. Hij is best wel groot, wat handig is als je extra eten wil meenemen om aan de klanten uit te delen. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de kleine potjes smeerkaas met ham die ik vandaag bij me had. Iedereen heeft er eentje gekregen. Lekker voor bij het ontbijt, zei Doran nog.

Maar ik gebruik deze zak niet alleen om praktische redenen. Van alle handtassen die ik thuis heb liggen, blijft deze mijn favoriet. Vooral omdat er op de zijkant een grote foto van Merope en mezelf is afgedrukt. Een paar dagen nadat ze haar nieuwe tatoeages had laten zetten, hebben we samen wang tegen wang geposeerd terwijl Sirrah de foto nam. De unieke paarse en zilveren tekeningen op Merope's gezicht verdienden zeker een plaatsje op mijn handtas, vond ik. Zelfs Leandro en Rana hebben al toegegeven dat ze haar tatoeages mooi vinden. Ook al zijn ze zelf al lang niet meer bezig met make-up en lichaamsversiering.

"Bedankt voor de aardbeientaart," zeg ik tegen Talitha zodra iedereen klaar is met eten. "Nog altijd mijn lievelingssoort, eigenlijk."

"Dan heb je geluk gehad," antwoordt ze. "Vroeger stonden er bij de bakker altijd een stuk of dertig verschillende fruittaarten. Maar toen ik vanmorgen langsging, hadden ze alleen nog maar aardbeien en bananen."

"In de vuilniscontainers is er ook steeds minder te vinden," mengt Leandro zich in het gesprek. "Zeker als het personeel van de winkels op het idee komt om er een paar liter bleekwater bij te gieten."

"Waar is dat goed voor?" vraag ik een beetje verbaasd.

"Om de inhoud voor ons oneetbaar te maken. Ze willen niet dat wij in hun vuilnisbakken zitten. Eergisteren zijn Doran en ik nog naar één van onze vaste containers gegaan. Maar we konden het van een paar meter afstand al ruiken."

"En we hebben inderdaad geen bruikbare dingen meer gevonden," vult Doran aan. "Alles wat eetbaar had kunnen zijn, was overgoten met bleekwater."

Ik zucht geërgerd. Blijkbaar zijn alle middelen goed om daklozen uit de buurt te houden. Stiekem vraag ik me af wat Finnick hierover te zeggen zou hebben.

"Daarom ben ik juist zo blij dat jullie er nog zijn," gaat Doran verder. "Zonder de Garage zou het nog veel moeilijker zijn om op straat te leven."

"Ik had er geen flauw idee van wat ik moest doen toen ik van de ene dag op de andere uit mijn flat gegooid werd," zegt Lucius opeens. "Ik kon nergens heen. Gelukkig was Leandro er nog om mij binnen de twee weken naar hier te brengen."

"Ik wist ook niet goed wat te beginnen toen ik pas dakloos was," geeft Doran toe. "De eerste twee maanden waren het zwaarst. Daarna begon ik de spelregels van de straat een beetje te kennen en ging het beter. Maar ik ben toch heel blij dat ik uiteindelijk hier terecht gekomen ben. Zonder Garage zou er voor daklozen helemaal niets zijn in deze stad. Dankzij jullie hoef ik niet meer te-"

Hij stopt abrupt halverwege zijn zin, alsof hij spijt heeft van die laatste paar woorden. Alcyone staat op van haar stoel om de poort van de garagebox helemaal dicht te doen. Niet omdat iemand ons zou kunnen horen - we zijn hier toch alleen - maar omdat de zon net achter een dik pak wolken wegduikt. Er is zelfs wat wind opgestoken. De weerdienst had voor vandaag een paar stevige zomerse regenbuien voorspeld, en het lijkt erop dat we die inderdaad zullen krijgen. Al heb ik niet het gevoel dat er onweer in de lucht hangt.

"Wat te doen?" vraag ik voorzichtig aan Doran terwijl ik mijn hand op de zijne leg.

"Te stelen," antwoordt hij zachtjes.

Je kan nu een speld horen vallen in de garagebox. Niemand zegt iets, omdat niemand Doran zomaar meteen wil terechtwijzen. We weten allemaal hoe moeilijk het is om in het Capitool op straat te leven. En als er één ding is dat je leert in de Garage, dan is het wel dat je mensen niet te snel mag veroordelen. Juist daarom vindt Doran na enkele tellen de moed om verder te gaan met zijn verhaal.

"Ik had al snel door dat je in afvalcontainers genoeg eten kan vinden als je goed zoekt," vertelt hij. "En alle winkels zijn beveiligd tegen diefstal. Toch heb ik ooit eens iets gepikt. Het is maar één keer gebeurd, maar ik heb het wel gedaan."

Intussen is Alcyone weer bij ons komen zitten om ook naar Doran te luisteren. Ze schenkt voor zichzelf een tweede glas water uit en vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik hoe Dennis zwijgend gebaart dat hij ook nog iets te drinken wil. Hij snapt zelf ook wel dat het een beetje tactloos zou zijn om het gesprek op dit moment te onderbreken.

"Het was in de allereerste winter nadat ik dakloos werd," vertelt Doran. "Ik had de hele nacht buiten op een bank in een park geslapen en voelde me half bevroren. Omdat stilzitten niet echt helpt, begon ik zomaar wat door de stad te wandelen. Tegen de middag kwam ik bij een restaurant met een verwarmd buitenterras. Ik wist dat ik er als zwerver zonder geld niet welkom zou zijn. Dus bleef ik gewoon staan, aan de overkant van de straat. Ik zag hoe een klant verse koffie bestelde en meteen daarna naar binnen ging. Misschien moest hij naar het toilet, dat weet ik niet. Maar de beker koffie stond nog op het tafeltje. En verder was er helemaal niemand te zien. Voordat ik het zelf goed en wel wist, had ik de koffie al opgedronken. Toen heb ik de lege beker weer neergezet en ben ik er zo snel mogelijk vandoor gegaan. Ik was bang dat de kelner het misschien toch gemerkt zou hebben. Gelukkig voor mij is niemand me achterna gekomen. Ik voelde me schuldig omdat ik gestolen had, maar tegelijk was ik eigenlijk ook blij dat ik voor het eerst in dagen iets warms had kunnen drinken. Kort daarna heb ik de Garage leren kennen. Sindsdien heb ik nooit meer iets gestolen, als je het eten uit de afvalbakken niet meerekent."

Nadat Doran uitgesproken is, blijft het enkele tellen stil. Even had ik gevreesd dat hij misschien ooit iemand overvallen had, of ergens was gaan inbreken. Maar gelukkig had ik het fout. Mij is altijd geleerd dat stelen verkeerd is, en in Panem staan er zelfs strenge straffen op. Voedsel uit een vuilbak halen is volgens de wet niet verboden. Stiekem iemands drankje afpakken is dat wel. Toch denkt geen haar op mijn hoofd eraan om Doran nu iets te verwijten. Dit was een banale kruimeldiefstal, en vanuit zijn standpunt zelfs een hele logische. Ergens voel ik zelfs bewondering omdat hij het gedurfd heeft.

"Juist daarom maken we vooral in de winter vaak warm eten," zegt Dennis uiteindelijk tegen Lucius. "Zodat jullie dit soort dingen niet meer hoeven te doen. Zeker als zwerver kan je er serieus mee in de problemen geraken. De mensen houden niet echt van jullie, en de vredebewakers al helemaal niet."

"Daar heb ik zelf al een heleboel geruchten over gehoord," antwoordt Lucius. "Leandro heeft me al gewaarschuwd dat je als dakloze best zo ver mogelijk uit de buurt van vredebewakers blijft. Vorige week nog deed het verhaal de ronde dat er onlangs een patrouille van drie was die in een verlaten steegje toevallig een zwerver tegenkwam. Toen hebben ze-"

Rana duwt bruusk haar stoel naar achteren. Met een paar grote passen staat ze bij de ingang van de garagebox. Dennis komt meteen overeind om naar haar toe te gaan, maar ze schuift de poort met een ruk opzij en wringt zich door de kier naar buiten. Nog voordat iemand anders de kans gekregen heeft om te reageren, is ze weg.

"Rana heeft al een paar heel negatieve ervaringen met vredebewakers achter de rug," legt Alcyone uit aan een verbaasd kijkende Lucius. "Dennis en ik hebben haar ooit gevraagd om het voor ons op te schrijven. We hebben een leeg blad teruggekregen. Blijkbaar kan of wil ze er gewoon niet over praten."

Lucius begint zich meteen uitgebreid te verontschuldigen, maar Alcyone zegt hem dat hij dit natuurlijk niet kon weten. Zelfs wij kennen Rana's verhaal niet helemaal. Ik weet niet eens waarom ze avox is. Dat heb ik haar nooit durven vragen. Maar als ze zelfs niet over haar verleden kan schrijven, dan moet er wel iets ergs gebeurd zijn. Eerlijk gezegd betwijfel ik of ik het eigenlijk wel _wil_ weten. Want voor mij is het nu niet bepaald een groot geheim dat vredebewakers soms daklozen in elkaar slaan, of erger. Dat weet ik al sinds mijn twaalfde.

Talitha verdwijnt ook naar buiten, om Rana te gaan zoeken. Intussen vouwt Leandro de lege taartdoos op en veegt hij de kruimels van tafel. Ik giet snel het laatste restje cola in mijn glas zodat die fles ook in de vuilbak kan. Alcyone vult een emmer water zodat we straks meteen aan de afwas kunnen beginnen. We zijn nu toch allemaal klaar met eten. Meestal blijven we dan nog een kwartiertje hier om nog wat na te praten. Al voel ik dat de gezellige sfeer door het incident van daarnet een beetje weg is. Gelukkig duurt het niet echt heel lang voordat Talitha en Rana samen terugkomen. Ik weet niet wat ze tegen haar gezegd heeft, maar het heeft duidelijk geholpen om haar te kalmeren. Rana snapt natuurlijk zelf ook wel dat Lucius haar niet met opzet wilde kwetsen. Dus komt ze gewoon weer bij ons zitten.

Om de spanning te breken, beginnen we over heel andere dingen te vertellen. We snappen allemaal dat Rana dat op dit moment nodig heeft, zodat haar herinneringen haar niet de rest van de dag zullen blijven achtervolgen. Uiteindelijk voel ik hoe de zenuwachtige stemming langzaam maar zeker weer lijkt te verdwijnen. Talitha heeft zelfs een grappig verhaal voor ons dat ik nog niet eerder had gehoord. Blijkbaar is het tijdens mijn examens in juni gebeurd. Omdat het zo warm was, hadden Alcyone en Talitha het idee gekregen om gazpacho te maken. Toen ze klaar waren en de soepkommetjes vol schepten, duurde het nog geen vijf seconden voordat de helft van onze klanten vroeg of er misschien iets mis was gegaan tijdens het koken. Eén iemand dacht zelfs dat Talitha per ongeluk het verkeerde kampeervuurtje had aangezet omdat die vlak naast elkaar staan.

"Hoe kwamen ze daar bij?" vraag ik verbaasd.

"De soep was koud," antwoordt Talitha droog.

Ik verslik me bijna in mijn cola van het lachen. Dankzij de kookcursus die mijn moeder als hobby volgt, weet ik wat gazpacho is. Een soep die vrijwel altijd koud opgediend wordt. Zo te horen zijn er toch nog heel wat mensen die dat recept niet kennen. En ergens kan ik me eigenlijk wel voorstellen dat daklozen liever warme soep willen.

"Leandro en ik hebben het toch opgegeten," voegt Doran er aan toe. "We hadden die dag nog geen ontbijt gehad. De vuilniswagen was net langs geweest en alle afvalbakken waren dus leeg."

Daarmee brengt hij het gesprek terug op de leveringsproblemen in het Capitool. Sinds een paar weken zie ik ook in de winkels van mijn vader steeds meer en meer lege rekken. Hongersnood kan je het zeker niet noemen, maar de meeste inwoners van deze stad zijn geen tekorten gewend. De regering blijft via de kranten en het dagelijkse tv-journaal volhouden dat de oogst in district 11 vanwege het slechte weer dit jaar minder goed is dan anders, en dat er daardoor ook transportproblemen zijn. Omgewaaide bomen die de treinsporen versperren, bijvoorbeeld. En de schepen van de vissers in 4 zouden wegens een te woelige zee tegenwoordig vaker voor anker liggen dan dat ze uitvaren. Toch heeft de regering niet kunnen beletten dat de geruchten over relletjes in de districten ook hier in het Capitool de ronde zijn gaan doen. Volgens mij is dat zelfs één van de redenen waarom het tijdens en na de tributeninterviews zo rumoerig was - naast het feit dat de winnaars weer de arena in moeten, natuurlijk. De mensen voelen aan dat er meer aan de hand is dan de regering wil toegeven. Als leden van het Capitoolverzet weten Doran, Leandro en ikzelf natuurlijk dat de situatie in de districten nog veel serieuzer is dan alle geruchten doen vermoeden. Toch zeggen we daar vandaag niets over. Omdat we in de Garage zitten. Ik blijf nog even luisteren naar de discussie over de lege winkelrekken. Maar dan wordt mijn aanacht getrokken door het gesprek dat Dennis en Lucius met elkaar aan het voeren zijn. Blijkbaar gaat het over de krantenredactie waar Lucius vroeger een baan als journalist had.

"Ik heb dat werk altijd graag gedaan," zegt Lucius met overtuiging. "Al vond ik het soms toch wel moeilijk om telkens opnieuw de deadlines te halen. Er zijn nachten geweest dat ik gewoon niet in mijn bed ben geraakt. Dat had ik toch graag anders gezien, om heel eerlijk te zijn."

"Inderdaad jammer dat onze stad zo prestatiegericht in elkaar zit," zucht Dennis. "Het lijkt wel alsof je altijd de mooiste kleren moet dragen en de meest succesvolle baan moet hebben."

"Dat heb ik jammer genoeg zelf ook meegemaakt," zegt Doran opeens. "Jullie weten dat ik op mijn achttiende een opleiding in de bouw heb gezocht, omdat ik graag met mijn handen werk. Maar eigenlijk waren mijn ouders daar tegen. Het is me alleen maar gelukt omdat ik toch al meerderjarig was, en zij dus niet meer in mijn plaats konden beslissen."

"Wat hadden zij dan verwacht?" gooi ik er spontaan uit. Nogal een directe manier om mijn vraag te stellen, maar gelukkig lijkt Doran dat niet erg te vinden.

"Zij wilden graag dat ik rechten zou gaan studeren zodat ik advocaat kon worden en veel geld zou verdienen," antwoordt hij. "Om daarna met een vrouw van goede komaf te trouwen, een mooi appartement te zoeken en samen kinderen te krijgen. Maar dat kon ik mijn ouders allemaal niet geven. Ik heb geen studiehoofd, en verder was het ook niet het soort leven waar ik zelf voor zou kiezen."

De anderen beginnen weer verder te discussiëren, over de onderwaardering van technische beroepen en over kinderen die van thuis uit met alle geweld een academische studierichting moeten volgen. Maar mijn gedachten blijven nog een paar seconden hangen bij wat Doran daarnet vertelde. Tot voor kort zou ik zijn woorden waarschijnlijk niet helemaal begrepen hebben, maar nu wel.

"Hoe denken jullie eigenlijk over die twee jongens die ze dood hebben gevonden?" vraagt Alcyone opeens. Ik heb daarnet even niet geluisterd omdat ik met mijn gedachten bij Dorans verhaal zat, maar blijkbaar gaat het gesprek intussen alweer over iets anders. "Eerst had je Tiberius Shaw, en gisteren zou er weer iemand van zeventien vermoord zijn."

"De zoon van adjunct-generaal Smith," bevestig ik. "Vanaf de VIP-tribune konden mijn ouders en ik de ziekenwagen zien staan."

"Is het dan tijdens de interviews gebeurd?" wil Leandro weten.

"Nee, vlak ervoor. Toen de tributen nog in het Trainingscentrum waren. Ik denk dat zij er niet eens iets van gemerkt hebben."

Eerlijk gezegd ben ik daar wel zeker van. Zowel de ambulance als de patrouillewagen van de vredebewakers zijn weggereden voordat de vierentwintig winnaars naar het podium kwamen. Het zou mij niet eens verbazen als ze de tributen speciaal daarvoor één of twee minuten langer hebben laten wachten. Onze regering heeft nu niet bepaald de gewoonte om de problemen binnen het Capitool bekend te maken aan mensen die uit de districten komen. Daar heb ik intussen wel genoeg voorbeelden van gezien.

"Ik snap er niks van," voeg ik er nog aan toe. "Waarom zou iemand die twee jongens dood willen hebben?"

We blijven er nog even over doorpraten. Eigenlijk weet niemand van ons wat er aan de hand zou kunnen zijn. Ook al heeft het nieuws over de moorden in alle kranten gestaan. We zijn het er allemaal over eens dat het nogal raar is, twee doden op nog geen acht dagen tijd. Vooral omdat de slachtoffers nog zo jong waren. Maar zelfs de Dienst Moordzaken van het vredebewakersleger heeft op dit moment nog geen enkel bruikbaar spoor gevonden. Ze weten zelfs niet of beide jongens door één en dezelfde persoon vermoord zijn. Misschien hebben beide zaken helemaal niets met elkaar te maken. We zullen het verdere onderzoek moeten afwachten.

Na een tijdje veranderen we toch maar van onderwerp. Dennis en Talitha beginnen met elkaar te praten over het bonnensysteem in de districten, waarbij kinderen bij de Boete hun naam meerdere keren kunnen laten inschrijven. Uiteindelijk meng ik me zelf ook in de discussie.

"Vroeger dacht ik altijd dat die voedselbonnen er waren om de arme mensen in de districten te helpen," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Maar eigenlijk was het best stom van mij om dat te denken. Ik bedoel, als we hier al zo weinig sociale hulp hebben, waarom zou het in de districten dan beter zijn?"

"Helemaal mee eens," antwoordt Dennis. "Volgens mij bereik je daar alleen maar mee dat de armen jaloers worden op mensen die geen bonnen nodig hebben."

Ik zie hoe Doran en Leandro snel een veelbetekenende blik naar elkaar werpen, zonder iets te zeggen. Wij weten alle drie dat Dennis het volledig bij het rechte eind heeft. De leiders van een paar Fagetri-afdelingen hebben Fulvia ooit zelf verteld dat het bonnensysteem er vooral is om de districtinwoners tegen elkaar op te zetten, zodat ze zich minder snel tegen de regering van Snow zullen verenigen. Maar hier in de Garage vertellen we nooit dingen die rechtstreeks met het Capitoolverzet te maken hebben. Dus laten we de anderen gewoon verder praten.

Lucius en Dennis beginnen een gesprek over de sociale zekerheid in het Capitool. Maar ik luister niet echt. Die verhalen ken ik intussen wel. Ik heb ze in de Garage vaak genoeg gehoord. Het leven in de districten wordt aan ons misschien beter voorgesteld dan het werkelijk is - ook al weet iedereen goed genoeg dat de mensen daar armer zijn dan wij - maar volgens mij kan je omgekeerd precies hetzelfde zeggen. Bijna alle districtsinwoners zijn er van overtuigd dat er in het Capitool alleen maar rijke mensen wonen. De regering zorgt ervoor dat zij de minder mooie kanten van onze stad nooit te zien krijgen.

Een kwartier later is het echt wel tijd om te vertrekken. Doran, Leandro en ikzelf moeten nog naar die verzetsvergadering. We kunnen de bijeenkomst van vandaag moeilijk overslaan, want na het Bloedbad valt er ongetwijfeld meer dan genoeg te bespreken. Ook al zeggen we dat niet letterlijk zo tegen de anderen. Om veiligheidsredenen zullen we er zelfs niet samen heen gaan. Het is verstandiger om ons op te splitsen.

Leandro is de eerste die uit de garagebox vertrekt. Doran gaat pas zes of zeven minuten later naar buiten. Zelf blijf ik nog langer, om de anderen te helpen met opruimen. Alcyone wast de borden, ik droog ze af en zet ze weg. Dennis veegt de vloer. Met zijn vieren zijn we gelukkig al snel klaar. Nadat Talitha de poort van haar garagebox afgesloten heeft - niemand blijft slapen vannacht - ga ook ik op weg. In mijn eentje wandel ik tot aan de inrit van de parking. Het is ruim honderd meter stappen, want ook Talitha heeft een box gehuurd die redelijk achterin het terrein ligt. Zo hebben we minder last van pottenkijkers. Als Garage blijven we liefst zo veel mogelijk achter de schermen. Bij de uitgang van de parking sla ik rechtsaf en loop ik stevig door tot aan het eerste Transferstation. Volgens mijn horloge heb ik nog ruim genoeg tijd om even de stad in te gaan. En dat is precies wat ik van plan ben.

* * *

**Een korter hoofdstuk deze keer. Maar na twee hele lange hoofdstukken vond ik dat wel een goede afwisseling. De Kwartskwelling is nu dus eindelijk echt begonnen, al heeft Aludra er tot nu toe zelf nog niets van gezien (dat bewaar ik voor latere hoofdstukken). **

**In deze AN zijn er drie dingen die ik graag nog even wil verduidelijken:**

**Ten eerste iets over de opmerking dat men bleekwater in de afvalcontainers giet om dumpster divers af te schrikken. Dit heb ik helaas niet zelf bedacht. Volgens sommige bronnen die ik geraadpleegd heb, zou dit ook in onze wereld af en toe gebeuren. Zelf vind ik het eerlijk gezegd een beetje vergezocht en overdreven om dat te doen (maar dat is natuurlijk mijn persoonlijke mening). **

**Daarnaast is er nog het verhaal dat Talitha vertelt over de gazpacho die door sommigen gewoon als 'koude soep' beschouwd wordt omdat ze dit gerecht niet kennen. Dit zou bij ons in Poverello ooit echt gebeurd zijn (op een dag dat ik zelf niet aanwezig was). Mij leek het wel een bruikbare toevoeging voor dit hoofdstuk, onder andere omdat ik dus 100 procent zeker weet dat het een realistische scène is. **

**Tot slot nog een woordje uitleg over het stukje waar de klanten van armoedeorganisaties vergeleken worden met bergbeklimmers. Ook dit citaat is oorspronkelijk niet van mij. Het hangt aan de muur in de Poverello-afdeling waar ik werk (ik heb er destijds een foto van op mijn Tumblr gezet, maar dat is nu al even geleden). Zelf denk ik niet dat Dennis ooit specifiek over de organisatie 'Poverello' gehoord kan hebben - ik heb de indruk dat wij eigenlijk vrijwel uitsluitend binnen België bekend zijn - en dat is dan ook zeker niet wat ik in dit hoofdstuk wil suggereren. Mijn reden om dit citaat hier te gebruiken, is dat ik het zelf eigenlijk wel een toepasselijke uitspraak vind. **

**Tot over (normaal gezien) twee weken, voor hoofdstuk 21! **


	21. Een dode buiten de arena

HOOFDSTUK 21: EEN DODE BUITEN DE ARENA

Terwijl ik de brede trappen naar de ingang van het fitnesscentrum op wandel, veeg ik het zweet van mijn voorhoofd. Daarstraks - kort nadat ik uit de Garage vertrokken was - heeft het even flink geregend, maar echt lang heeft dat niet geduurd. Zodra de plensbui voorbij was, begon de zon al snel weer volop te schijnen. De automatische deuren schuiven voor mij open en ik stap het gebouw binnen. Dankzij de airconditioning is het hier gelukkig al een stuk koeler.

Het gelijkvloers van het Fitnesscentrum bestaat uit één enorme ruimte die de hele verdieping inneemt. Er zijn geen tussenmuren, enkel een paar zuilen om het plafond te ondersteunen. Hier en daar hanger er tv-schermen tegen de muur. Links van mij staan tientallen verschillende trainingstoestellen. Meer dan de helft ervan is bezet, want de meeste klanten van deze zaak komen langs vlak nadat hun werkdag erop zit. De andere kant van de zaal wordt vooral gebruikt door mensen die onder begeleiding van een professionele instructeur in groep willen oefenen. Op de stenen vloer liggen een heleboel dikke turnmatten en de muur is eigenlijk één grote spiegel. Zo kan je perfect je eigen bewegingen in de gaten houden.

Ik slenter langs drie mensen die ijverig op de loopbanden aan het trainen zijn. Boven hen, bijna tegen het plafond, hangt een breedbeeldtelevisie die op dit moment aan staat. Natuurlijk zijn ze livebeelden van de Kwartskwelling aan het uitzenden. Haast automatisch draai ik mijn hoofd opzij. Ik had mezelf beloofd om dit jaar niet rechtstreeks naar het Bloedbad te kijken, en officieel is dat nog steeds bezig. De kanonschoten voor de doden zijn nog steeds niet afgevuurd.

In de shuttle op weg naar hier heb ik verschillende reizigers horen zeggen dat de tributen uit districten 4 en 12 een pact van vier gesloten hebben en samen de jungle in getrokken zijn. Katniss, Peeta, Mags en Finnick hebben het dus alvast gehaald. Ook Beetee en Johanna zouden levend bij de Hoorn vandaan geraakt zijn. Dat is tot nu toe alles wat ik weet. Eigenlijk zou ik nu mee moeten kijken, om straks beter voorbereid naar de vergadering te kunnen gaan. Toch blijf ik een hele tijd naar de rennende voeten van de drie klanten voor mij staren.

Zij zijn de gebeurtenissen op het scherm _wel_ aandachtig aan het volgen. Even voel ik een steek van teleurstelling. Nog geen dag na de meest chaotische interviewavond in vijfenzeventig jaar lijkt alles weer zijn gewone gang te gaan. Ergens had ik dat wel kunnen verwachten. Openlijk protesteren tegen de Hongerspelen is hetzelfde als protesteren tegen de regering, en voor veel mensen is dat blijkbaar nog altijd een stap te ver. Zij blijven liever gewoon naar de Spelen kijken. Dat is nog altijd gemakkelijker dan echt luidop zeggen hoe je over de Kwelling denkt. En dan is er ook nog de korte nieuwsuitzending die we vanochtend - een uurtje voor de start van de Spelen - gekregen hebben. Het Hoofd van het vredebewakersleger heeft toen zelf op tv aangekondigd dat hij en zijn manschappen extra veiligheidsmaatregelen zullen nemen als zij dat nodig vinden. Omdat het gisterenavond tijdens de interviews zo onrustig was in de stad. Ook al heeft het Hoofd het natuurlijk niet letterlijk zo gezegd, toch weet iedereen wat hij daar eigenlijk echt mee bedoelt. Dat we ons maar beter gedeisd kunnen houden. Het zou me niet verbazen als de meeste mensen daardoor te bang zijn geworden om nog te protesteren.

Toch voel ik nu al dat de sfeer fundamenteel anders is dan de vorige jaren. Zelfs hier in het Capitool zijn we niet zo blij met deze Kwartskwelling. Dat heb ik duidelijk gemerkt toen ik vanochtend naar de Garage vertrok en te voet de Stadscirkel overstak om naar het juiste Transferstation te gaan. Erg druk was het op dat plein eigenlijk niet, hoewel Caesar en Claudius vanuit de studio net aan hun allerlaatste voorbeschouwingen zouden beginnen. En dat terwijl er naast het paleis van de president twee enorme schermen staan die vierentwintig uur op vierentwintig beelden van de arena uitzenden. Deze Spelen zijn niet zo populair als anders. Na de interviews is de rust in de stad al bij al vrij snel teruggekeerd. Ondanks de woorden van Peeta en de geruchten over rellen in sommige districten. Maar volgens mij kan één vonkje al volstaan om het protest weer de overhand te laten nemen. Er is maar één incident voor nodig.

Ik probeer zo weinig mogelijk naar de televisies in het fitnesscentrum te kijken, uit angst voor wat ze me misschien zullen tonen. Maar wanneer ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken een bekende lichtblonde haardos in beeld zie verschijnen, draai ik onmiddellijk mijn hoofd naar het scherm. Spontaan komt er een brede glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik doe geen enkele moeite om het te verbergen. Laat de mensen maar denken dat ik nog steeds van de Spelen hou.

Evi zit in haar eentje in de jungle. Ze heeft haar blik aandachtig gericht op een soort knaagdier dat in een boom hangt en gulzig uit een gat in de stam aan het drinken is. Enkele ogenblikken later kruipt het dier weer omhoog en verdwijnt het in de kruinen van de bomen. Evi komt meteen overeind. Ze plukt een groot, hartvormig blad van een struik en houdt het voorzichtig onder de beschadigde boomstam waar het water nog steeds uit sijpelt. Nog geen halve minuut later kan ze eindelijk haar dorst lessen.

_Dus ze leeft nog,_ juich ik in mezelf. _En ze heeft nu al ontdekt hoe je in deze arena het snelst aan water kan komen. _

Ik kijk nog eens goed naar het scherm. Evi lijkt niet eens gewond te zijn geraakt in het Bloedbad. Des te beter. Het verbaast me niet echt dat ze alleen is, want de vorige keer heeft ze het ook zonder bondgenoten gedaan. Maar als ze nu al begrepen heeft dat er drinkbaar water in de bomen zit, dan zal ze waarschijnlijk ook één van de eersten zijn die doorheeft dat de arena een klok is. Ze moet er gewoon voor zorgen dat ze het drie dagen volhoudt. Tot op het moment dat Plutarch iedereen uit de arena wil halen.

Ik laat de beelden uit de arena voor wat ze zijn en wandel recht naar de grote bar in het midden van de zaal. Daar is het gelukkig niet al te druk. Twee vrouwen zitten naast elkaar op een barkruk met elkaar te praten terwijl ze van hun ijsgekoeld fruitsap drinken. Ik blijf staan en leun tegen de diepzwarte, anderhalve meter hoge toog terwijl ik de kelner wenk.

"Wat wilt u drinken?" vraagt hij terwijl hij de twee glazen die hij net afgewassen heeft weer in de kast zet.

"Een cola, graag. Waar kan ik hier naar het toilet gaan?" voeg ik er nog aan toe terwijl ik mijn vlakke hand tegen mijn onderbuik druk.

"Achteraan in de zaal is een trap naar beneden. Daarna de eerste deur links," antwoordt de barman vriendelijk.

"Oké, bedankt. Dan zal ik het wel vinden."

Ik plof neer op één van de krukken en drink mijn glas in enkele slokken leeg. Dat deed deugd, na die lange wandeling in de brandende zon. Ik haal een briefje van vijf Pan uit mijn handtas en houdt mijn hand open voor het wisselgeld. Dan zet ik het lege colaglas op de toog en ga ik richting toiletten.

Ik weet heel goed waar de sanitaire ruimte van dit gebouw is. De enige reden waarom ik het luidop gevraagd heb, is om eventuele premiejagers of vredebewakers in burger te laten geloven dat ik echt dringend naar de WC moet. Want daarvoor ben ik hier. Om eventuele achtervolgers af te schudden. Ik denk niet dat die er zullen zijn, maar je kan nooit weten. Fulvia heeft ons uitdrukkelijk gezegd hoe belangrijk het is dat we aan de vooravond van de revolutie extra voorzichtig zijn. Nu de derde Kwartskwelling echt begonnen is, moeten we elk risico zo veel mogelijk uitsluiten.

Ik wandel tot helemaal achterin de grote fitnessruimte en daal dan de stenen trap af. De toiletten liggen hier in de kelder, half onder de begane grond. Links van mij zie ik de deur met het goudkleurige silhouet van een vrouw. Hier moet ik zijn.

Even later sta ik alleen in de fel verlichte ruimte. Het schijnsel van de TL-buizen aan het plafond weerkaatst op de vierkante tegeltjes die de vloer en de onderste helft van de muren bedekken. Zo te zien zijn de vijf WC's allemaal nog vrij. Perfect.

Ik laat mijn handtas van mijn schouder glijden en stap het vierde toilethokje binnen alsof dat gewoon een toevallige keuze is. Maar natuurlijk heb ik bewust dit hokje genomen. Zodra ik de deur achter me in het slot gedraaid heb, klap ik het deksel van de WC-pot naar omlaag. Ik rits mijn handtas open en haal de dunne, oude handdoek tevoorschijn die ik speciaal voor nu heb meegenomen. Gelukkig zijn de toiletten hier volledig gesloten, zonder kier onder de deur. Dat maakt het veel gemakkelijker om mijn plan uit te voeren zonder bespioneerd te worden.

Recht boven de WC zit een vierkant raampje van ongeveer zestig centimeter breed. Het dikke glas ervan is geribbeld, hoewel ik weet dat eigenlijk niemand je hier kan zien. Deze buitenmuur geeft uit op een heel smal steegje dat naar een berghok voor vuilnis leidt. Daarachter liggen nog een paar tuinen van appartementsgebouwen. De enige mensen die af en toe door het wegje komen, zijn de vuilnismannen en het personeel van het fitnesscentrum. Verder weet nauwelijks iemand dat het bestaat.

Ik leg mijn rechterhand rond de metalen hendel van het venstertje en trek hem naar beneden. Dan zet ik het raampje helemaal open. Zonder lawaai te maken, pak ik mijn handtas vast en ga ik met beide voeten op het deksel van de WC staan. Gelukkig zit mijn jurkje niet te strak en is de rok niet te breed. Ook daar heb ik op gelet toen ik me vanochtend vroeg aankleedde. Ik buig voorover en gluur voorzichtig naar buiten. Na enkele seconden wachten besluit ik dat de kust veilig is.

Omdat deze sanitaire ruimte in de kelder van het gebouw is, valt de onderkant van het raampje ongeveer samen met de begane grond. Snel spreid ik de handdoek uit over de oneffen tegels van het straatje. Dan leg ik mijn handtas ernaast. Ik zet me met mijn voeten af tegen het WC-deksel en hijs mezelf met enige moeite door het raampje. Lenigheid is nooit mijn sterkste punt geweest, maar een paar tellen later lig ik toch op mijn buik op de handdoek terwijl ik me omrol en mijn benen intrek om ze door de opening te halen. Het is gelukt. Ik ben buiten.

Voorzichtig haak ik mijn vingers achter de rand van het raampje en trek ik het zo goed mogelijk weer dicht. Dan ga ik op mijn hurken zitten en steek ik de handdoek weer in de tas. Na mijn bezoek aan de Garage ben ik nog even thuis langs geweest om die stiekem mee te nemen. Maar nu ben ik toch blij dat ik eraan gedacht heb om dat te doen. Als ik daarnet geen handdoek had gebruikt, dan zou de voorkant van mijn jurk misschien vuil geworden zijn. Zo wil ik niet op de vergadering verschijnen.

Ik kom overeind en ga rustig het steegje uit. Terwijl ik van het fitnesscentrum weg wandel, voel ik hoe mijn spieren zich eindelijk weer volledig ontspannen. Ik ben ongezien buiten geraakt. Moest ik inderdaad door iemand gevolgd worden, dan zal die persoon me nu zeker kwijt zijn. Ik heb niet voor niets mijn hand tegen mijn buik gelegd toen ik naar de toiletten vroeg. Zo wou ik doen alsof ik met een grote boodschap zat, en daarvoor blijf je toch altijd minstens een paar minuten op de WC. Dat is langer dan de tijd die nodig was om door het venster te kruipen. Als ik inderdaad een achtervolger had, dan zal die waarschijnlijk pas nu in de gaten hebben dat er iets niet klopt. Terwijl elke stap me verder en verder van het fitnesscentrum brengt.

Het enige wat misschien een probleem had kunnen worden, is de deur van het toilethokje. Die zit nu natuurlijk nog steeds stevig dicht. Maar ook wat dat betreft ben ik eigenlijk veilig. De baas van het fitnesscentrum zou zijn sanitair weleens mogen laten renoveren, want de inrichting van de toiletten is behoorlijk ouderwets. Er zitten zelfs nog traditionele sloten op de deuren. Zo'n model met een grote schroef aan de buitenkant. Steek een muntstukje van twintig cent in de gleuf van die schroef, draai hem een halve slag en de deur is vergrendeld. Zo kan je alle deuren dicht doen terwijl er eigenlijk helemaal niemand op de WC zit. In de lagere school maakten sommige van mijn klasgenoten daar zelfs een spelletje van. Ze lieten de andere leerlingen geloven dat alle toiletten bezet waren. Als het personeel straks een leeg hokje met een gesloten deur vindt, dan zullen ze waarschijnlijk gewoon denken dat er een flauwe grappenmaker aan het werk is geweest. En waarom zou het raampje niet op een klein kiertje kunnen staan?

Toch ben ik blij dat alles goed verlopen is. Ik wist al maanden dat de toiletten van het fitnesscentrum een goede plek zouden zijn om te voorkomen dat ik gevolgd word. Maar vandaag is het de eerste keer dat ik dit trucje ook echt heb gebruikt. Ik wilde het bewaren voor speciale momenten, wanneer we extra voorzichtig moeten zijn. Dit zal immers geen tweede keer lukken. Mocht ik vandaag inderdaad een achtervolger hebben afgeschud - wat ik nog steeds niet geloof - dan zouden ze zich natuurlijk niet opnieuw laten beetnemen. Nee, ze zouden meteen iemand op wacht zetten in het steegje zodra ze me richting toiletten zien gaan. Daarom ben ik voorlopig niet van plan om dit nog eens te doen. Ik zal minstens twee of drie maanden moeten wachten voordat ik het opnieuws kan proberen. Misschien zelfs langer.

Voor alle zekerheid sla ik een paar keren links- en rechtsaf in plaats van gewoon de kortste weg naar mijn bestemming te nemen. Tijdens mijn tocht richting café waar het Capitoolverzet vanavond samenkomt - hetzelfde als bij de crisisvergadering - passeer ik langs een restaurant waarvan ik weet dat ze er een groot scherm hebben hangen. De deur staat open en zelfs vanaf hier kan ik het doffe gedreun van het kanon horen. Ik tel mee op mijn vingers. Acht schoten in totaal. Dag één van de Kwartskwelling is nog niet eens voorbij, maar er zijn nu al acht winnaars dood.

Terneergeslagen wandel ik verder. Plutarch heeft na het voorlezen van de kaart zelf nog gezegd dat hij hoopte om ongeveer twee derde van alle deelnemers te redden. Nu zijn acht van de vierentwintig tributen al gesneuveld. Ik heb geen zin om te bedenken wie het zouden kunnen zijn. Zo meteen tijdens de vergadering zal ik er vanzelf wel achter komen.

Net wanneer ik het café binnenstap, begint op tv de samenvatting van het Bloedbad. Wanneer de tributen bovengronds komen, ziet Katniss lijkbleek en lijkt het wel alsof ze elk moment in elkaar zou kunnen zakken. _Wat is er gebeurd?_ is het eerste dat er door mijn hoofd schiet. _Het moet vreselijk zijn om twee jaar achter elkaar in de Spelen te zitten, maar dit is niet normaal._ Gelukkig herstelt ze zich net op tijd voor de gong en duikt ze zelfs als allereerste vastberaden in het water. Nog geen halve seconde later volgt Finnick haar voorbeeld.

Dit is geen rechtstreekse uitzending, en daarom krijgen we nu enkel de belangrijkste delen van het Bloedbad te zien. Eerst toont de regie hoe Cecelia het in haar eentje opneemt tegen de veel grotere en sterkere man uit district 9. Zijn mentor - die niets van onze rebellenplannen afweet - werd op de eerste trainingsdag nog door Caesar Flickerman geïnterviewd. Hij beweerde toen dat de tributen uit 12 misschien wel de zwaarste tegenstanders zouden zijn. Een raad waar de man uit 9 duidelijk naar geluisterd heeft, want hij wil inderdaad meteen achter Katniss aan gaan. Ook al heeft zij dat zelf niet in de gaten omdat ze toevallig aan de andere kant van de grote gouden Hoorn aan land gekomen is. Cecelia heeft als eerste een wapen in handen, maar blijkbaar heeft de regisseur besloten om de rest van het gevecht voor later te bewaren. In de plaats daarvan tonen ze nu een hele reeks andere fragmenten uit het Bloedbad.

Met mijn handtas voor mijn borst geklemd blijf ik staan terwijl ik mezelf verplicht om naar de samenvatting te kijken. Ik zie hoe Finnick een pact sluit met Katniss en in één beweging ook de man uit 5 doodt, die duidelijk probeerde om haar in de rug aan te vallen. De gouden armband rond Finnicks pols - Haymitch gaf hem weg op vraag van Plutarch - heeft dus gewerkt. Daarna volgt er een korte close-up van Gloss, die een pijl van Katniss in zijn kuit krijgt en zich snel weer in zee laat vallen om dekking te zoeken. Enkele seconden later kijk ik toe hoe Wiress zich na lang aarzelen in het water laat glijden en al snel merkt dat haar riem haar drijvend houdt. In de achtergrond kan je zien hoe de Beroeps uit één en twee met zijn vieren hun wapens aan het uitkiezen zijn. De regie schakelt meteen weer over naar Finnick, die eerst Peeta gaat halen en daarna ook Mags op het droge helpt.

De rest van de samenvatting bestaat uit een reeks zorgvuldig gekozen fragmenten. Johanna die Beetee rugdekking geeft terwijl hij in de richting van het eiland met de Hoorn probeert te zwemmen. Ze weet hoe belangrijk de spoel met de geleidende draad is voor ons plan, al heeft ze uitdrukkelijk de opdracht gekregen om dat in geen geval aan Katniss of Peeta te laten merken. Het groepje van Katniss dat bij de hoorn vandaan rent. Seeder die een perfect geworpen mes opvangt dat voor Peeta's rug bedoeld is en dat hem heel waarschijnlijk inderdaad dodelijk geraakt zou hebben. Wanneer de regie een close-up van Seeders roerloze lichaam toont, moet ik echt mijn best doen om niet hier ter plekke op de grond te stampen van woede en frustratie. Seeder was - dankzij Chaff en Haymitch - erg goed op de hoogte over ons plan. En van alle nog levende winnaars leek ze me altijd één van de sympathiekste.

Opeens heb ik helemaal geen zin meer om nog verder te kijken. Ik weet dat er in totaal acht doden zijn. De anderen zullen me wel vertellen wie het Bloedbad overleefd heeft en wie niet. Ik laat de volle cafézaal achter me om naar de traphal te gaan. Achter mijn rug hoor ik nog net de geschrokken gil van een vrouw die blijkbaar net haar favoriete winnaar heeft zien sneuvelen. Dan ga ik naar boven.

Wanneer ik enkele minuten later samen met de anderen in het vergaderzaaltje zit, neemt Fulvia het woord. Plutarch is er vandaag natuurlijk niet. Die heeft het als Hoofdspelmaker nu vast en zeker veel te druk met de nasleep van het Bloedbad en het ophalen van de doden. Met het krachtveld als enige arenagrens kan dat weleens ingewikkelder worden dan gewoonlijk.

Zoals ik verwacht had, somt Fulvia nog eens de zestien tributen op die het Bloedbad overleefd hebben. Katniss, Peeta, Finnick en Evi zijn er gelukkig alle vier bij. Een hele opluchting, en ik durf te wedden dat Merope op dit moment net hetzelfde denkt. Maar Cecelia en Woof zijn allebei dood. Net als Seeder en de man uit 6. Ik maak een verontschuldigend gebaar naar Amalthea. Zij heeft de tributen uit het textieldistrict allebei op de hoogte gebracht van ons rebellenplan. Maar het heeft helemaal niets uitgemaakt. Iedereen begint druk te fluisteren over de dode winnaars - sommigen kwamen al jaren op tv - maar dan herinnert Fulvia ons eraan dat we vandaag nog veel meer te bespreken hebben. Ze klopt even met haar vlakke hand op de tafel en de groep wordt meteen stil.

"Voordat we echt met deze vergadering beginnen," zegt ze ernstig, "wil Timothy jullie iets vertellen. Het is nogal belangrijk. En het is helaas geen goed nieuws."

Pas nu zie ik Timothy, die in zijn eentje in de hoek van de kamer zit. Zijn lichaamstaal zegt eigenlijk al genoeg. Er moet daarstraks iets ergs gebeurd zijn. Iets dat hem enorm dwars zit. Wanneer hij aarzelend zijn verhaal doet, kan je in het zaaltje een speld horen vallen. Hij kiest zijn woorden zorgvuldig en probeert zich niet te veel door zijn emoties te laten meeslepen. Maar aan zijn stem kan je zo horen dat hij hier nog heel lang van wakker zal liggen.

"Zoals jullie allemaal weten, ben ik chirurg in één van onze grootste ziekenhuizen," begint hij. "Vandaag moest ik een operatie uitvoeren die nogal delicaat is, en die een paar uur duurt. Tijdens één van de verplichte ontsmettingsbeurten stond ik met mijn handen onder het desinfecteertoestel tegen de muur van de operatiezaal. Vlak daarboven zit een raam waardoor je de centrale gang van de spoedafdeling kan zien. Terwijl ik mijn handen aan het ontsmetten was, werd er net een nieuwe patiënt binnen gereden. Begeleid door drie vredebewakers in uniform. De man die op het bed lag, zat onder het bloed en zijn gezicht was bont en blauw geslagen. Maar ik heb hem toch herkend. Het was Cinna, de persoonlijke stylist van Katniss."

Verschillende mensen in de groep wisselen geschrokken blikken uit en Fulvia moet nog eens in de handen klappen om iedereen weer stil te krijgen. Hoe ongerust we ook zijn, het is heel belangrijk dat we Timothy laten uitspreken. Alleen zo kunnen we zeker weten wat er precies gebeurd is. Maar één ding is nu al duidelijk. Dat Cinna uitgerekend vandaag - de dag na zijn truc met Katniss' interviewjurk - zwaargewond in het ziekenhuis belandt, is net iets te toevallig.

"Het raam tussen de gang en de steriele operatiezaal kan natuurlijk niet open, maar het glas is eigenlijk niet zo dik," gaat Timothy verder. "En die vredebewakers spraken luid genoeg om toch een aantal flarden van het gesprek te kunnen verstaan. Voor zo ver ik het kon volgen, hebben ze Cinna in de Startkamer in elkaar geslagen terwijl ze Katniss dwongen om toe te kijken. Vlak voordat ze de arena in ging. Blijkbaar was er een spoedoperatie nodig om er voor te zorgen dat hij niet zou doodbloeden voordat ze hem ondervraagd hadden. Wat ze na het verhoor gingen doen, heb ik niet zo goed kunnen verstaan. Al … al heb ik wel de woorden 'binnen het kwartier' en 'elimineren' gehoord."

Meteen is het weer doodstil in het vergaderzaaltje. We weten allemaal wat dit betekent. Dit zit helemaal fout. Ik voel mijn maag verkrampen, maar toch blijf ik gewoon op mijn stoel zitten. Het heeft geen enkele zin om nu weg te lopen.

"Natuurlijk wilde ik niets liever dan hen tegenhouden," zucht Timothy, "of op zijn minst Plutarch verwittigen. Maar dat kon ik niet, want de dichtstbijzijnde telefoon hangt net buiten de operatieafdeling. Een paar gangen verderop dus. Ze willen niet dat het gerinkel ervan de chirurgen zou kunnen storen. En het is absoluut verboden om zomaar de operatiezaal te verlaten wanneer je een ingreep aan het leiden bent. Dat is echt wel regel nummer één die we tijdens onze opleiding keer op keer te horen krijgen. Als ik was weggegaan, dan zou ik mijn eigen patiënt daar zeker mee in gevaar gebracht hebben. We waren net begonnen aan de belangrijkste fase van de operatie. Het gedeelte waarbij de kans op problemen het grootst was. En vandaag was er ook geen specialist in hetzelfde vakgebied aanwezig die het van mij had kunnen overnemen."

Timothy begint sneller te praten, alsof hij probeert om zich te verontschuldigen. Ook al weet ik zeker dat niemand van ons hem iets kwalijk zal nemen. Hij was net zo machteloos als ik vorig jaar, toen Caesar op tv vertelde hoe de Spelmakers Kivo zouden doden. Alleen de gedachte daaraan is genoeg om er voor te zorgen dat ik Timothy nooit zal veroordelen.

"Tegen drie vredebewakers kon ik in mijn eentje hoe dan ook niet veel beginnen, vrees ik. Om heel eerlijk te zijn, ik denk dat zelfs Plutarch deze keer geen oplossing had kunnen vinden. In ieder geval niet voor het te laat zou zijn. Tijdens onze opleiding tot chirurg leren we om ook in de ergste situaties altijd kalm te blijven. We moeten al onze aandacht volledig richten op de patiënt die voor ons op de tafel ligt. Dat is waarschijnlijk de enige reden waarom ik mijn eigen operatie achteraf niet verknoeid heb. Toch wou ik dat ik meer had kunnen doen voor Cinna," besluit Timothy zijn verhaal.

Fulvia drukt Timothy op het hart dat zijn redenering helemaal juist was en dat hij zichzelf dus niets te verwijten heeft. Hij kon toch moeilijk in een drukke ziekenhuisgang naar Plutarch bellen? Ook wij proberen hem daarvan te overtuigen, en blijven herhalen dat hij echt niet meer had kunnen doen om Cinna te helpen. Dat hij niets verkeerd gedaan heeft. En ook al is dat zo, toch vrees ik dat dit incident Timothy nog heel wat jaren zal blijven achtervolgen. Omdat het voor een dokter altijd heel zwaar is om te beseffen dat iemand niet meer gered kan worden.

Ik hoor verschillende mensen in de zaal tegen Timothy zeggen dat hij er altijd met ons over mag praten als hij dat wil. Maar zelf ben ik te veel met mijn eigen vragen bezig om aan die discussie mee te doen. Nu is Cinna ook al dood. Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik hem echt goed gekend heb - toekijken hoe Evi of Finnick sterven lijkt me altijd nog een stuk erger en hopelijk gebeurt dat niet - maar het bewijst nog eens dat president Snow echt voor niets terugdeinst. Misschien moeten wij als rebellen hetzelfde doen, en ook tot het uiterste gaan? Dan haalt de stem van Fulvia me weer uit mijn gedachten.

"Cinna is vanochtend om tien uur gearresteerd. Dat is al even geleden, dus de vredebewakers zijn ongetwijfeld allang klaar met hun ondervraging. En hoe erg het ook is om dit te moeten zeggen, ik weet zeker dat ze Cinna vlak daarna al geëxecuteerd hebben."

Ik hoor hoe een paar mensen in het zaaltje naar adem happen, hoewel iedereen wist dat Fulvia dit zou zeggen. Cinna heeft zijn leven gegeven voor de revolutie. Achter mijn rug hoor ik Amalthea tegen Leandro fluisteren dat we hem allemaal zullen missen in de strijd tegen de regering van Snow. Maar ik doe alsof ik het niet gehoord heb. Ik zou niet weten wat ik er nu nog aan kan toevoegen. Fulvia kijkt nog eens de kamer rond en komt dan eindelijk met iets wat we als goed nieuws kunnen opvatten.

"Gelukkig liggen de ontwerptekeningen van Katniss' Spotgaaienpak veilig in de brandkast van Plutarchs kantoor. Tigris heeft me een uurtje geleden al laten weten dat ze haar winkel morgen en overmorgen zal sluiten. Zogezegd omdat ze ziek is, in werkelijkheid omdat ze het kostuum af moet hebben voor het einde van de Kwartskwelling."

Ook al zijn we allemaal erg geschrokken van dit verhaal, het wordt nu echt wel tijd om verder te gaan met het volgende deel van de vergadering. Voor Cinna kunnen we helaas niets meer doen. We moeten er nu voor zorgen dat zo veel mogelijk andere tributen de Kwelling overleven. Want dat is ook wat Cinna gewild zou hebben. Toch blijven mijn gedachten nog even hangen bij wat Timothy daarnet te vertellen had. Dus daarom zag Katniss er totaal overstuur uit toen de startplaat haar de arena in duwde. We weten allemaal dat ze een vrij sterke band had met Cinna. Hoopte Snow dat zijn mishandeling haar zou breken? Dat ze zich als een weerloos slachtoffer meteen zou laten afmaken in de eerste minuten van het Bloedbad? Waarschijnlijk wel. Als de rebellen op zo'n manier hun Spotgaai verliezen, dan zouden ze zeker ontmoedigd geraken.

Vroeger vond ik het Bloedbad één van de interessantste gebeurtenissen omdat het de basis legt voor het verdere verloop van de Spelen. Maar nu kan ik alleen aan alle doden van vandaag denken. Cinna, misschien wel de meest getalenteerde stylist die we ooit gehad hebben. Seeder, die volgens mij één van de aardigste winnaars was en ook nog eens vrij veel wist over onze plannen. Cecelia uit district 8. Haar drie kinderen zullen haar nooit meer terugzien. De man uit 5. Eén van de allereerste slachtoffers van dit jaar. Ook al denk ik niet dat Evi ooit met hem samengewerkt zou hebben, hij was nog altijd haar districtspartner.

Ik zit zodanig met mijn gedachten bij Cinna en de gesneuvelde winnaars dat ik de eerste paar minuten eigenlijk nauwelijks naar de anderen luister. Totdat ik Fulvia opeens hoor beweren dat Peeta's leven daarstraks echt aan een zijden draadje gehangen heeft. Meteen verplicht ik mezelf om weer aandachtig te zijn. Deze informatie is nieuw voor mij.

"We hebben erg veel geluk gehad dat Finnick hem kon reanimeren nadat hij per ongeluk het krachtveld had aangeraakt," zegt Fulvia. "Jullie weten allemaal dat Katniss waarschijnlijk niet in het bondgenootschap zal blijven als Peeta sterft. We mogen Finnick dus wel dankbaar zijn."

Ik doe mijn uiterste best om mijn gezicht in de plooi te houden, want ik wil niet dat Fulvia mijn verbazing ziet. _Dus Peeta was daarstraks bijna dood?_ Dat wist ik niet eens. Ik heb de hele voormiddag in de garagebox van Talitha gezeten, waar geen televisie staat. En toe ik in het Fitnesscentrum was, heb ik ook maar heel even naar de arenabeelden gekeken. Sommige dingen wist ik al omdat ik ze heb horen vertellen door de mensen in de shuttlebus. Maar het nieuws over Peeta's bijna fataal afgelopen botsing met het krachtveld is me om één of andere reden volledig ontgaan. En dat terwijl het juist heel belangrijk is voor ons rebellenplan. Of ik het nu leuk vind of niet, ik zal echt wat vaker naar de live-uitzendingen van deze Spelen moeten kijken. Met tegenzin neem ik mezelf voor om dat vanaf nu toch te doen.

"Kan Katniss het krachtveld echt horen met dat genezen oor?" wil Amalthea weten. "Of zei ze dat alleen maar om de kijkers op het verkeerde been te zetten?"

"Zo'n veld maakt absoluut geen geluid," antwoordt Fulvia beslist. "Volgens mij heeft ze dat verhaaltje verzonnen omdat ze niet wil toegeven hoe ze het krachtveld echt ontdekt heeft. Dan kunnen de Spelmakers haar dat voordeel niet afnemen. Vergeet niet dat zij denkt dat alle Spelmakers haar vijanden zijn."

"Hoe dan ook kan je het gehoor van een mens nooit zo sterk maken," voegt Timothy er nog aan toe. Blijkbaar wil hij ondanks alles toch nog een nuttige bijdrage leveren aan deze vergadering. "De chirurgen die Katniss vorig jaar behandeld hebben, krijgen nu vast een heleboel lastige vragen van journalisten die willen weten of het waar is. Misschien is het niet zo slecht dat ik zelf niet in dat operatieteam zat."

"Komt Plutarch nog?" vraagt Leandro.

"Vanavond in ieder geval niet," zegt Fulvia. "Het is op dit moment heel erg druk in de controlekamer en hij moet als Hoofdspelmaker nu echt wel aanwezig zijn. Herinneren jullie je nog wat hij bij onze crisisvergadering zei over de rand van de arena?"

"Dat er alleen een krachtveld is, en verder niets?" vraag ik.

"Heel juist," bevestigt Fulvia. "Ze hebben daar nu al problemen mee gehad. Daarstraks moesten alle doden van het Bloedbad uit de arena gehaald worden. Maar de tributen uit 4 en 12 zijn op het idee gekomen om vannacht helemaal aan de rand van de arena te slapen. Hun kamp staat nog geen tien meter bij het krachtveld vandaan."

"Dus kunnen de Spelmakers het veld niet zomaar afzetten om de hovercraft door te laten," snap ik.

"Plutarch heeft er toch iets op gevonden," gaat Fulvia verder. Daarna legt ze uit hoe Mags en Finnick een soort hut gemaakt hebben die aan één kant open is. Gelukkig is die ingang van de arenagrens weg gericht. Toen ze allemaal bij elkaar in de hut zaten voor het avondeten, kon Plutarch het krachtveld twee keer voor een paar seconden deactiveren. De tributen hebben er niet eens iets van gemerkt. Voor alle zekerheid hadden de Spelmakers in de woestijnvlakte net buiten de arena ook nog eens extra vredebewakerspatrouilles laten opstellen voor het geval dat ze toch zouden uitbreken. Maar dat is dus niet gebeurd.

"Weten de bondgenoten van Katniss en Peeta al dat de arena een klok is?" vraagt Doran.

"Nee," antwoordt Fulvia. "Plutarch en ik hebben met opzet niets gezegd. We willen niet dat ze zich meteen vanaf het begin gaan gedragen alsof ze dat weten. Zoiets zou zeker verdacht overkomen bij de andere Spelmakers."

Daar zou Fulvia weleens gelijk in kunnen hebben. Straks - exact om middernacht - zal de klok opgestart worden en kan de Kwartskwelling echt beginnen. Als de tributen van het rebellenbondgenootschap meteen hun kampplaats verplaatsen terwijl er nog maar één of twee secties actief zijn geweest, dan zal iedereen snappen dat ze op één of andere manier voorkennis van de arena hadden. Iets wat tegen alle regels van de Hongerspelen is. President Snow zou zeker uitzoeken wie die informatie gelekt heeft. En dat kan ons alleen maar in moeilijkheden brengen. Dus moesten Plutarch en Fulvia zwijgen. Ik hoop alleen maar dat de tributen het zelf ontdekken voordat ze allemaal dood zijn.

We praten in groep nog minstens een half uur door over de Kwartskwelling en de stand van zaken bij de districtsrebellen. Op sommige plaatsen, zoals in 2 en 12, hebben we helaas nooit een echte verzetsbeweging van de grond gekregen. Maar in andere districten zijn de laatste voorbereidingen voor een gewapende opstand in volle gang. Toch is voor ons de situatie in de arena op dit moment nog altijd het belangrijkste. Zonder Spotgaai geen revolutie, dat weten we intussen allemaal. Juist daarom moeten we Katniss - en liefst ook Peeta - absoluut levend uit de arena halen.

Plutarch en Fulvia willen het opblazen van het krachtveld het liefst aan Beetee overlaten. De eerste stappen om dat plan te doen slagen, zijn nu al gezet. Na het Bloedbad zijn de tributen van districten 3 en 7 samen de jungle in gevlucht. Vannacht zullen ze proberen om zich zo snel mogelijk bij de groep van Katniss en Peeta aan te sluiten. Ik schrik even wanneer ik hoor dat Beetee tijdens het Bloedbad een mes in de rug heeft gekregen, maar gelukkig zegt Fulvia dat zijn wonde minder diep is dan ze lijkt. In ieder geval is hij er in geslaagd om de geleidende draad mee te nemen. Wat dat betreft zitten we dus nog steeds op schema.

We krijgen allemaal uitgebreid de kans om onze vragen te stellen. Amalthea wil weten wat Chaff gaat doen nu zijn districtspartner dood is. Fulvia denkt dat hij zich niet rechtstreeks bij het rebellenbondgenootschap wil aansluiten, maar in de plaats daarvan op afstand een oogje in het zeil zal houden. Een beetje zoals ik op de avond van de privé-sessies als wachtpost gedaan heb. Eigenlijk hadden Plutarch en Fulvia gehoopt dat hij samen met de tributen uit 12 de arena in zou gaan. Haymitch zou tijdens de trainingsdagen zelfs letterlijk tegen Katniss gezegd hebben dat ze bij het zoeken naar bondgenoten best voor Chaff en Seeder kon kiezen. Maar nu Seeder het niet gered heeft, lijkt Chaff liever alleen te willen zijn. Ergens kan ik wel begrijpen waarom. Toen Kivo stierf, ben ik ook een hele tijd in mijn slaapkamer gebleven.

Zelf stel ik de vraag die me al een tijdje dwars zit. Over de echte reden waarom Finnick zich vrijwillig kandidaat heeft gesteld. Blijkbaar heeft hij dat inderdaad op verzoek van Plutarch gedaan, zo krijg ik nu te horen. De dag voor de interviews heeft Haymitch hem zelfs uitdrukkelijk de opdracht gegeven om na de gong zelf naar Katniss toe te gaan en een pact voor te stellen. Omdat hij ongetwijfeld heel veel sponsors zal krijgen en het rebellenbondgenootschap ieder geschenk uit het Capitool kan gebruiken, legt Fulvia aan ons uit.

Zoiets vermoedde ik al. Maar toch kan ik me niet van de indruk ontdoen dat er meer achter zit. Dat Plutarch hoopt om op deze manier de onrust in onze stad nog verder aan te wakkeren. Van alle winnaars is Finnick verreweg de populairste, en veel mensen hebben inderdaad moeite met het idee dat hij nu misschien dood zal gaan.

Achter mijn rug hoor ik verschillende mensen zachtjes fluisteren. Fulvia heeft helemaal gelijk als ze zegt dat ons rebellenplan netjes op schema staat. Beide tributen uit 12 leven nog en hebben op dit moment twee betrouwbare bondgenoten. We wisten allemaal dat er hoe dan ook doden zouden vallen. Maar dat wil niet zeggen dat we het niet erg vinden. Ik voel dat mijn vrienden van het Verzet het er net zo moeilijk mee hebben als ikzelf. Fulvia is er tot nu toe heel nuchter onder gebleven, maar zij is altijd enorm goed geweest in het verbergen van haar emoties wanneer dat nodig is. Eén van de eigenschappen die haar tot een goede rebellenleidster maakt. En we beseffen allemaal dat meewerken aan dit plan de enige juiste keuze was. Zonder de steun van Plutarch als Hoofdspelmaker zouden we Katniss nooit levend uit de arena kunnen halen, want Snow wil vast niet dat uitgerekend zij wint. En als de Spotgaai nu sterft, dan zal Panem waarschijnlijk nooit veranderen.

"Dan hebben we nu nog een laatste punt te bespreken," hoor ik Fulvia zeggen. "Het is maar een korte mededeling, maar het is wel belangrijk. Kunnen jullie allemaal nog heel even opletten?"

Het geroezemoes in het vergaderzaaltje valt weer stil. Zodra Fulvia aanvoelt dat ze van iedereen aandacht heeft, spreekt ze verder.

"Deze voormiddag ben ik in de plaats van Plutarch naar een spoedbijeenkomst van de ministerraad gegaan. Hij had die eigenlijk zelf moeten bijwonen, maar als Hoofdspelmaker was hij op dat moment te druk bezig met de allerlaatste voorbereidingen van de Spelen. Dus heeft hij mij gestuurd. Ik kan hier geen uitgebreid verslag geven van wat er tijdens die bijeenkomst allemaal besproken is. Maar één ding moeten jullie zeker weten. Omdat het gisterenavond na de tributeninterviews zo onrustig was, heeft Snow de premiejagers meer rechten gegeven. Vanaf nu mogen zij zelf een verdachte overmeesteren, zodat de vredebewakers die persoon meteen kunnen meenemen als ze ter plaatse komen. Ik kan jullie alleen maar aanraden om vanaf nu extra voorzichtig te zijn. Als er iemand aanbelt die je niet meteen herkent, denk dan drie keer na voordat je zomaar de deur opendoet."

Dat weten we dan ook alweer. Natuurlijk was ik mij er al vanaf het begin van bewust dat een leven als rebel niet zonder gevaar zou zijn. Maar op momenten als deze voel ik pas echt dat ik al maanden lang hoog spel aan het spelen ben.

Nadat Fulvia de vergadering afgerond heeft, neem ik snel afscheid van de anderen en ga ik rechtstreeks naar de toiletten op de gelijkvloerse verdieping van het café. Ik had met Merope en Sirrah afgesproken dat we vannacht naar de Nocturna zouden gaan. De tributen kunnen nu nog niet weten hoe deze arena precies in elkaar zit. Daarom denken alle commentatoren dat er tijdens de eerste nacht heel wat kan gebeuren. Wat meteen de reden is waarom mijn vriendinnen uitgerekend nu de stad in willen. Hun uitnodiging afslaan was geen optie als ik mezelf niet verdacht wou maken.

In de toiletten kleed ik me snel om. Mijn jurk kan ik gewoon aanhouden, maar mijn make-up moet dringend bijgewerkt worden. Niemand trekt het nachtleven in zonder zorgvuldig opgemaakt gezicht. Nadat ik mijn lippenstift en eyeliner weer weggestoken heb, haal ik een grote zonnebril met spiegelglazen uit mijn handtas. Die zijn sinds een paar weken erg in de mode. Letterlijk al mijn klasgenoten hebben er minstens één gekocht. En vanavond zal zo'n ding me zeker goed van pas komen.

Als je een bril zoals deze draagt, dan kunnen andere mensen je ogen niet zien. Ik heb al gemerkt dat het dan een stuk moeilijker is om de emoties van iemands gezicht af te lezen. Net wat ik nu nodig heb. Na al die maanden in Plutarchs rebellengroep ben ik erg goed geworden in het vertellen van leugens en uitvluchten. Maar als ik straks live moet toekijken hoe er weer een paar van onze winnaars sterven, dan wet ik niet of ik mezelf echt helemaal in de hand zal kunnen houden. Ik wil absoluut vermijden dat Merope en Sirrah daar iets van merken. Ze weten niet dat ik nu een dubbelleven leid - ik heb hen zelfs nog nooit over de Garage verteld - en dat moet ook zo blijven.

Zodra ik klaar ben, ga ik de WC-ruimte uit en vraag ik aan de barman van het café of ik mag telefoneren. Gelukkig ken ik het nummer van het grootste taxibedrijf in het Capitool uit het hoofd. Het is al bijna half elf - de Transfer is dus dicht - en mijn vriendinnen willen nog voor middernacht in de Nocturna zijn. Dan kunnen we live meemaken hoe de Spelmakers de arenaklok opstarten en de eerste bliksemflits inslaat. Lopen duurt te lang, dus ik moet wel een auto nemen om op tijd aan het stadspark te zijn. Dat is de plaats waar we afgesproken hebben. Zodra ik door het raam zie hoe de taxi vlak voor het café stopt, duw ik de deur open en stap ik zonder omkijken naar buiten.

**En daarmee hebben we het Bloedbad achter de rug. Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk niet te kort vonden. Maar eigenlijk ben ik zelf nooit een grote fan van het hele Bloedbadgebeuren geweest, en ik kan me ook gewoon niet voorstellen dat Aludra nog uit vrije wil naar de integrale live-uitzening zou kijken. **

**Het idee om door het raam van een toilet naar buiten te kruipen en zo eventuele achtervolgers kwijt te geraken, komt niet van mij. Lang gelden heb ik dit ooit eens in een misdaadroman gelezen (helaas weet ik niet meer dewelke). Verder is deze truc ook nog eens gebruikt in de serie 'In Vlaamse Velden' die begin 2014 op de Belgische tv werd uitgezonden. Maar zelf vond ik het een zeer bruibaar idee voor mijn verhaal! **

**Daarnaast nog even iets over de sloten van de WC-deuren die je van buitenaf op slot kan draaien door een muntstuk te gebruiken. Zulke sloten bestaan echt, al moet ik toegeven dat ik ze tot nu toe maar op één plaats heb gezien. (Tussen haakjes, ik denk ook niet dat een eventuele achtervolger die deur meteen al zou opendraaien, omdat het eerst leek alsof Aludra 'gewoon' naar de WC ging). **

**Ik wil hier ook even aanhalen dat deze scène niet noodzakelijk hoeft te betekenen dat Aludra vandaag effectief gevolgd werd. Dit zou natuurlijk het geval kunnen zijn … maar het is ook mogelijk dat haar maatregelen deze keer niet nodig waren. Fulvia heeft gewoon aan iedereen gezegd dat ze vanaf nu altijd extra voorzichtig moeten zijn. Nu de revolutie zo dichtbij is, lijkt mij dat wel realistisch. **


	22. Tussen angst en hoop

HOOFDSTUK 22: TUSSEN ANGST EN HOOP

"Bedankt," knikt de taxichauffeur vriendelijk wanneer ik de twee bankbriefjes van vijf Pan in zijn hand leg. Hij groet me nog eens met een kort knikje en draait het raampje van zijn wagen weer dicht. Achter mijn rug hoor ik de stemmen van Merope en Sirrah al.

"Hoi Aludra! We waren al bang dat je misschien te laat zou zijn."

"Ik ben onderweg nog nooit zo veel rode lichten tegengekomen," verzin ik snel. Ik kan hen moeilijk vertellen dat de verzetsvergadering alweer iets langer geduurd heeft dan gepland. Al begint dat intussen meer regel dan uitzondering te worden en zou ik daar eigenlijk beter rekening mee moeten houden.

"Hier zijn je nota's van Mediageschiedenis," zeg ik tegen Sirrah terwijl ik mijn handtas open rits en het bundeltje papier tevoorschijn haal. Misschien kan dit de aandacht afleiden van mijn flauwe smoes.

"Zullen we maar meteen op weg gaan?" stelt Sirrah voor nadat ze haar notities in haar rugzak heeft opgeborgen. "Het is al twintig voor elf. En als het te druk is, laten de portiers ons misschien niet meer binnen."

Met zijn drieën vertrekken we vrolijk pratend richting Nocturna. Merope is duidelijk blij dat Evi het Bloedbad overleefd heeft zonder zelfs maar gewond te geraken, en Sirrah zegt dat ze erg veel verwacht van de Beroepstroep. Ook al heeft die deze keer slechts vier in plaats van zes leden.

"Maar de tributen van dit jaar hebben allemaal al eens bewezen dat ze kunnen winnen," vul ik aan. Ik ben niet van plan om aan mijn vriendinnen te laten merken hoe ik echt over de Hongerspelen denk. Eigenlijk had ik me vanochtend zelfs voorgenomen om te proberen of ik me in de Nocturna misschien toch nog een beetje zou kunnen amuseren. De laatste tijd heb ik al meer dan genoeg zorgen aan mijn hoofd gehad. En dansen vind ik altijd wel leuk, ook al doe ik het niet zo vaak. Maar ik voel nu al dat ik vanavond helemaal niet in de stemming ben om plezier te maken. Amper enkele uren geleden zijn er acht winnaars gestorven. De kans is groot dat de dodenlijst straks nog meer namen zal tellen.

Wanneer we de Ringweg oversteken, weet ik dat we er bijna zijn. De Nocturna is één van de weinige discotheken die buiten het Centrum ligt. Maar zelfs hier is er op dit uur nog altijd vrij veel volk op straat. Sirrah haakt haar arm in de mijne en doet dan hetzelfde bij Merope, zodat we alle drie naast elkaar kunnen blijven lopen. Gelukkig is de stoep daar breed genoeg voor.

We wandelen een kort stukje rechtdoor en slaan dan een laatste keer rechtsaf. Nog geen tweehonderd meter verderop zie ik de typische felpaarse neonlichten die boven de ingang van de Nocturna hangen. Net op dat moment voel ik een klein duwtje tegen mijn schouder. We moeten eventjes uitwijken voor iemand die ineengedoken op de stoep zit, met de rug tegen het neergelaten rolluik van een gesloten winkel. In het plastieken bekertje dat op de grond staat, liggen twee muntstukken. Maar het zijn de stevige wandelschoenen die mijn aandacht trekken. Ook al zijn die duidelijk al lang niet meer gepoetst. De bedelaar kijkt even op en mijn blik kruist die van Rana. Snel loop ik door, zonder mijn pas te vertragen.

Dit is niet het juiste moment om te laten merken dat wij elkaar kennen. Merope en Sirrah zijn nu bij me, dus het moet lijken alsof ik haar nog nooit eerder gezien heb. Alsof alle daklozen voor mij hetzelfde zijn. Gelukkig weten de klanten van de Garage dat ik dit deel van mijn leven geheim blijf houden voor mijn ouders en vriendinnen. Rana snapt heus wel dat ik daarnet geen andere keuze had dan haar straal te negeren. Ik heb dit al eerder moeten doen. Zoals die ene keer toen pap en ik toevallig Doran op een bankje in het park zagen zitten. Ik dacht er nog net op tijd aan dat ik niet naar hem mocht wuiven.

Even ben ik ongerust omdat Rana hier eigenlijk vrij dicht in de buurt van het Centrum aan het bedelen is. Maar ze weet goed genoeg dat ze de Ringweg nooit mag oversteken - zeker nu niet - en zij is de meest voorzichtige zwerver die ik ooit ben tegengekomen. Ze gaat er altijd meteen vandoor als ze denkt dat er vredebewakers in de buurt zijn. Wat dat betreft hoef ik me vanavond dus zeker geen zorgen te maken. Rana heeft al lang geleden geleerd hoe je in het Capitool op straat kan overleven.

Intussen is het al elf uur geworden. Toch geraken we zonder problemen binnen in de Nocturna. Zodra we in de grote danszaal op het gelijkvloers komen - de ruimte die vroeger een bioscoopzaal was - zie ik al waarom. Tijdens een normale uitgaansavond komen er al vrij veel feestvierders over de vloer, en bij uitzendingen van de Hongerspelen kan je hier gewoonlijk over de koppen lopen. Maar dit jaar is het duidelijk een stuk rustiger dan gewoonlijk. _Misschien wachten de meeste mensen nog even totdat het middernacht is, _denk ik bij mezelf. Maar onmiddellijk daarna besef ik opeens dat het uur er waarschijnlijk helemaal niets mee te maken heeft. Dennis had alweer gelijk. Zelfs hier in het Capitool zijn veel mensen niet blij met deze Kwartskwelling. En dat is de reden waarom het hier vanavond zo kalm is.

"Zullen we eerst iets drinken?" zegt Merope in mijn oor om boven de muziek uit te komen. "We hebben toch nog drie kwartier voordat het echt begint."

Samen nemen we de trap naar de eerste verdieping. Het vroegere balkon van de filmzaal is omgebouwd tot een gezellige snackbar. Ze hebben zelfs speciaal geluidsisolerend glas gezet zodat we nu gewoon met elkaar kunnen praten. Maar zelf van hieruit kan je het enorme bioscoopscherm aan de achterwand van de dansvloer onder ons duidelijk zien.

We kiezen een tafeltje uit dat nog niet bezet is en bestellen alle drie een groot glas cola. Dat doet deugd na die wandeling door de klamme buitenlucht. Zelfs nu de zon onder is, blijft het buiten nog altijd warm. Ik drink mijn glas in één keer halfleeg en doe alsof ik oprecht geïnteresseerd ben in alle nieuwtjes over de Spelen die mijn vriendinnen weten te vertellen. Gelukkig heb ik tijdens de vergadering genoeg gehoord om er gewoon over mee te kunnen praten. En ook tijdens de taxirit kon ik via de autoradio naar de verslaggeving vanuit Caesars studio luisteren.

"Hoe vonden jullie de sponsorgift die Haymitch daarstraks gestuurd heeft?" vraagt Sirrah. "Het duurde wel even voordat Katniss snapte wat het was, maar volgens mij kunnen ze dat ding goed gebruiken."

"Hoe heette het ook alweer?" wil ik weten. "De commentatoren hebben het daarstraks nog gezegd, maar ik kan er even niet op komen."

"Een tap," vult Merope aan. "En Evi heeft ook al ontdekt dat het water in de bomen zit. Ik heb mijn sponsorgeld trouwens vlak na het Bloedbad al gegeven."

Nu is mijn aandacht wel getrokken. De tributenrekeningen worden pas opengesteld nadat de kanonnen van het Bloedbad afgevuurd zijn. Als Merope haar geld nu al gestort heeft, dan is dat wel heel erg snel. Vooral omdat Evi op dit moment eigenlijk helemaal niets nodig heeft. De meeste mensen wachten met sponsoren totdat de tributen daadwerkelijk in de problemen zitten. Zelf was ik van plan om dat ook te doen. De mentoren geven het geld toch niet eerder uit. Volgens mij bewijst dit alweer hoe moeilijk het voor mijn beste vriendin is om te zien dat haar favoriete winnares opnieuw in de arena zit. Ook al is Merope zich daar op dit moment waarschijnlijk nog niet echt bewust van, of probeert ze er gewoon zo weinig mogelijk over na te denken. Net zoals ik vorig jaar bij Kivo mijn twijfels bleef ontkennen totdat ik er echt niet meer omheen kon. Misschien is naar de Nocturna gaan voor Merope wel een soort poging om haar zorgen over Evi te verdringen, bedenk ik me opeens. Om niet aan zichzelf te moeten toegeven hoe fout heel deze Kwartskwelling eigenlijk echt is. Jammer dat ik het haar onmogelijk rechtstreeks kan vragen.

Ook al doe ik mijn best om er uiterlijk onbezorgd uit te zien, toch voel ik de spanning in mijn lichaam toenemen. Telkens wanneer ik een blik op de klok boven de bar werp, zie ik dat de wijzers weer een klein stukje in de richting van twaalf uur zijn opgeschoven. Het moment waarop deze arena pas echt een gebied vol dodelijke valstrikken zal worden. _Maar een goede spionne toont haar ongerustheid nooit aan anderen,_ zeg ik inwendig tegen mezelf terwijl ik mijn benen comfortabel over elkaar heen sla en achterover in de stoel leun.

We praten nog een kwartiertje verder over de andere tributen van de derde Kwartskwelling, en over vijfenzeventig jaar Hongerspelen. Sirrah vertelt ons dat zij nog aan het twijfelen is of ze haar geld op Kasjmier of Gloss wil inzetten. Volgens haar maken die allebei vrij veel kans om te winnen. Ook ik discussieer volop mee, al probeer ik wel om het onderwerp Evi vanaf nu zo veel mogelijk te mijden. Vreemd genoeg lijkt Sirrah hetzelfde te doen. _Heeft ze misschien gemerkt dat Merope daar meer moeite mee heeft dan ze wil toegeven? _vraag ik me opeens af. Toch weet ik dat Sirrah de Hongerspelen nog steeds gewoon als spannende televisie ziet, en dat ze Merope's probleem dus waarschijnlijk nooit echt helemaal zal begrijpen. Dat kan je alleen maar als je het zelf hebt meegemaakt.

Ik wou dat ik onder vier ogen met Merope kon praten. Maar dankzij het spreekverbod van het Capitoolverzet kan ik haar toch nooit vertellen dat ik precies weet hoe ze zich nu voelt, en dat ik zelf al lang geen fan van de Spelen meer ben. Fulvia zou het waarschijnlijk ook niet zo leuk vinden dat ik een tribuut wil sponsoren die buiten onze samenzwering valt. Al vertik ik het om me daardoor te laten tegenhouden. Zelfs al had Fulvia mij gevraagd om al mijn geld aan de rebellentributen te geven, dan nog zou ik stiekem een deel opzij zetten voor district 5. Net zoals het voor mij helemaal niets uitmaakt wat mijn vader over daklozen of de Hongerspelen te zeggen heeft. Ik beslis zelf wel wat ik denk. Maar het spreekverbod zal ik tijdens de Kwelling netjes blijven volgen, hoe vervelend ik dat ook vind. We kunnen niet het risico lopen dat er nu per ongeluk iets uitlekt. Er staat gewoon veel te veel op het spel. Wat dat betreft heeft Fulvia wel degelijk gelijk. Merope zal het zonder mijn steun moeten doen.

Wanneer het vijf voor twaalf is geworden, gaan we weer naar beneden. Het opstarten van de arenaklok willen we van op de dansvloer zien. Sirrah zegt dat ze graag dicht bij één van de dranktogen wil blijven, en het duurt niet lang voordat we drie vrije barkrukken vinden. Van hieruit kunnen we het grote scherm aan de achterwand perfect zien. Eigenlijk hebben we nog nooit zo'n goede plaatsen gehad. En dat is geen toeval.

Hoewel het al iets drukker is dan daarstraks, kan je duidelijk merken dat er deze keer minder mensen komen opdagen dan gewoonlijk. Vorig jaar tijdens de drijfjacht zag het hier letterlijk zwart van het volk. Ook bij andere edities van de Hongerspelen heeft de Nocturna altijd heel veel bezoekers getrokken. Ik heb op tv genoeg heruitzendingen en archiefbeelden gezien. Maar vanavond is de zaal amper halfvol. En dat terwijl we over een paar minuten live één van de belangrijkste momenten uit de derde Kwartskwelling kunnen meemaken. _Het was echt geen goed idee om de winnaars opnieuw de arena in te sturen,_ denk ik bij mezelf.

Net op dat moment valt de muziek stil. We weten allemaal wat dat betekent. Alle hoofden draaien zich richting scherm, waar de Hoorn des Overvloeds en een deel van de jungle erachter in beeld komt. Dan begint de klok te luiden. De twaalf slagen klinken doorheen de luidsprekers van de Nocturna en ik voel de trillingen ervan tot binnen in mijn lichaam. Geen wonder dat minstens de helft van de tributen er wakker van wordt.

Katniss schiet meteen overeind en zoekt oogcontact met een waakzaam kijkende Finnick. Enobaria en Gloss, die bij de Beroeps de eerste wachtbeurt gekregen hadden, beginnen druk met elkaar te fluisteren terwijl Brutus zich half omdraait om weer te gaan slapen. Evi ligt met wijdopen ogen naar het dichte bladerdak boven haar hoofd te staren. Blijk elke klokslag lijkt het wel alsof ze meetelt op haar vingers.

_Goed zo,_ juich ik in gedachten en achter Sirrahs rug steek ik snel mijn duim omhoog naar Merope. Natuurlijk ben ik niet zo naïef om te denken dat Evi nu al zal begrijpen hoe deze arena in elkaar zit, of zelfs maar zal raden wat die twaalf slagen precies betekenen. Maar ik weet dat zij allesbehalve dom is. Als ze zo meteen in de verte het onweer ziet en daarna merkt hoe de andere aanvallen van de Spelmakers elkaar één na één opvolgen, zou het volgens mij best weleens kunnen dat ze nog voor morgenmiddag het verband met die twaalf klokslagen legt.

Zodra het gebeier wegsterft, zoomt de camera in op één van de twaalf hoge bomen aan de rand van de arena. Plutarch heeft in één van zijn interviews al gezegd dat dit geen gewone bomen zijn. Heel even gebeurt er niets, en dan slaat plots de bliksem in. Ik knipper met mijn ogen tegen het verblindende, blauwwitte licht terwijl het luide gerommel van de donder volgt. Als ik die grote zonnebril niet droeg, dan had ik nu waarschijnlijk een paar seconden lang helemaal niets meer kunnen zien. Daarna barst het onweer los dat precies één uur zal duren. De blikseminslagen volgen elkaar in een snel tempo op. Maar geen ervan is zo fel als de eerste.

Intussen hebben de uitbaters van de Nocturna de muziek weer aangezet. De meeste bezoekers beginnen te dansen of gaan aan één van de twee dranktogen lans de zijmuren hun glas opnieuw vullen. Ze zijn duidelijk van plan om van deze nacht een feestnacht te maken. Maar wie vandaag naar hier gekomen is, hoort bij degenen die zich weinig zorgen maken over het feit dat deze Spelen een heleboel van onze winnaars fataal zullen worden. Dit zijn de mensen die het eigenlijk niets kan schelen.

Merope, Sirrah en ik mengen ons tussen de dansers terwijl we het scherm in de gaten blijven houden. Het onweer is nu volop bezig en de bliksemflitsen lijken sectie 12 bijna in brand te zetten. Ze zijn zo hevig dat je gemakkelijk kan zien dat dit geen natuurlijke onweersbui is. Gelukkig toont de camera op geen enkele moment beelden van tributen die geëlektrocuteerd worden of proberen te vluchten. Dat kan alleen maar betekenen dat de zestien overblijvers nu allemaal in een veilig gebied zitten.

Na ongeveer een half uur toont de regie eindelijk een overzichtskaartje van de hele arena. Hier zat ik op te wachten, want zo kan ik nagaan waar iedereen nu is. Misschien hebben een paar tributen een andere schuilplaats gezocht terwijl ik met de rest van het Verzet zat te vergaderen. Aandachtig bestudeer ik de kleine plattegrond in de linkerbovenhoek van het beeld. De lichtgevende rode en blauwe cijfertjes geven de exacte positie van alle nog levende mannelijke en vrouwelijke deelnemers aan.

De Beroepsgroep zit in het gedeelte dat pas tussen acht en negen uur actief zal worden. In sectie drie - die met de apen - zie ik een blauw zesje. Ik vraag me af hoe lang het zal duren voordat die vrouw echt last begint te krijgen van haar afkickverschijnselen, nu ze geen morfling meer kan gebruiken. Waarschijnlijk vannacht of morgen al. De zenuwen van daarstraks slaan weer toe wanneer ik de posities van de tributen uit districten 3 en 7 bekijk. Die doen mee aan ons rebellenplan. Ze zijn nog altijd samen, maar ze zitten nu wel in de sectie waar het over vijfentwintig minuten bloed zal gaan regenen. Ik hoop maar dat ze geen domme dingen doen. Wanneer ik zie welke plek het groepje van Katniss uitgekozen heeft om hun kamp voor vannacht op te slaan, zinkt de moed me helemaal in de schoenen. Ze slapen midden in het mistgebied. Volgens kenners het allergevaarlijkste gedeelte van de hele arena.

Ik weet zeker dat Plutarch en Fulvia nu al spijt hebben van hun keuze om geen van onze bondgenoten iets over de klok te vertellen. Het zou inderdaad verdacht overkomen moesten ze nu al op zoek gaan naar een veilige plek terwijl niets of niemand hen op dit moment bedreigt, dat is waar. Maar op tv hebben de Spelmakers gezegd dat die mist eigenlijk een extreem giftig zenuwgas is. Contact met de huid veroorzaakt onmiddellijk brandblaren die enkel met zout water verzorgd kunnen worden. Adem hem in en je bent binnen de tien seconden dood. En natuurlijk zijn de Spelmakers niet vergeten om de mist zo te laten bewegen dat de tributen naar het apengedeelte moeten rennen. Als ze de mist toch overleefd hebben, wacht hen dus meteen een nieuwe vijand. Ik kijk nog eens naar de beelden van Katniss die nietsvermoedend voor de hut zit terwijl de drie anderen rustig liggen te slapen. Hoe dan ook is het al te laat om nu nog iets te kunnen doen. We zullen gewoon moeten afwachten en er het beste van hopen. Het enige lichtpuntje is de situatie van Evi. Zij zit blijkbaar veilig in sectie tien. Het zal nog uren duren voordat die actief wordt. Ruim genoeg tijd om het patroon in de aanvallen te zien en de juiste conclusie te trekken.

Ik vraag me af wat de andere leden van het Capitoolverzet nu aan het doen zijn. Zouden ze plichtsgetrouw voor de tv zitten? Of durven ze gewoon niet te kijken naar wat er straks zonder twijfel zal komen? Uiteindelijk meng ik me weer tussen de feestvierders in de Nocturna en probeer ik nog wat te dansen, want mijn vriendinnen mogen niets merken. Maar ik voel dat mijn benen gewoon niet mee willen. Dus plof ik neer op een vrije barkruk en bestel ik een groot glas fruitsap. Misschien helpt dat tegen mijn droge mond.

Wanneer het onweer plots ophoudt, weet ik dat het één uur is. Het beeld verschuift naar de tributen uit districten 3 en 7, die samen op de grond in de jungle zitten of liggen. De Spelmakers hebben voor een kunstmatige maan gezorgd die ruim genoeg licht geeft om alles goed te kunnen zien. Wiress is blijkbaar in slaap gevallen, de andere drie zijn druk met elkaar aan het overleggen. Met de luide muziek van de Nocturna op de achtergrond kan hen natuurlijk niet verstaan. Al denk ik dat ze het over de messteek hebben die Beetee tijdens het Bloedbad heeft opgelopen. Beetee heeft zijn overall gedeeltelijk naar beneden getrokken zodat Blight zijn schouder kan bekijken. Wanneer de camera inzoomt, schud ik vertwijfeld het hoofd. De wonde mag volgens Fulvia dan wel minder diep zijn dan ze lijkt, toch vind ik zelf dat hij er niet zo goed uit ziet.

Net op dat moment zie ik Beetee een beetje verbaasd naar boven kijken terwijl hij zijn overall weer stevig dichtritst. Johanna volgt al snel zijn blik en stoot Blight aan met haar elleboog om ook zijn aandacht te trekken. Meteen besef ik wat er aan de hand is. De bloedregen moet begonnen zijn. En inderdaad, we zien hoe de eerste dikke druppels op de bladeren vallen. Nog geen twee minuten later komt het bloed in brede stromen naar beneden.

Johanna en Blight trekken een nog half slapende Wiress overeind, terwijl Beetee druk gebaart dat hij er meteen vandoor wil gaan. Ik kan hem geen ongelijk geven. Die bloedregen is op zich niet dodelijk, maar het moet ronduit walgelijk zijn om er middenin te zitten en nergens te kunnen schuilen. Jammer genoeg lijken de feestvierders om me heen daar anders over te denken. Ik hoor gejuich, vrijwel iedereen in de Nocturna is blij dat er na ruim een uur wachten eindelijk wat actie is. Deze mensen zijn ondanks alles nog altijd fan van de Hongerspelen.

De camera volgt de vier tributen tijdens hun tocht door de met bloed doorweekte jungle. Ze proberen elkaars handen vast te houden om samen te kunnen blijven, want de regen is intussen zo hevig geworden dat je letterlijk nog geen meter voor je uit kan kijken. Geen wonder dat de regie nu enkel extreme close-ups toont. Gelukkig zijn arenacamera's altijd uitgerust met een systeem dat automatisch de lenzen schoon houdt. Al weet ik niet of ik daar deze keer zo blij mee moet zijn. Want zo kunnen we alle smerige details zien.

De haren en kleren van de tributen hangen intussen zo vol met bloed dat het me moeite kost om hen uit elkaar te kunnen houden. Beetee en Blight strompelen verder, ook al kunnen ze bijna niet zien waar ze heen gaan. Johanna steekt een vuist in de lucht en trekt een woedend gezicht terwijl ze allerlei dingen lijkt te schreeuwen. Vast en zeker een hele reeks verwensingen aan het adres van president Snow en zijn Kwartskwelling. Ik vind het bijna jammer dat ik er geen woord van kan verstaan. Al hoop ik wel dat Johanna de negentien collega's van Plutarch nu niet te veel tegen zich in het harnas jaagt. Ze weet ongetwijfeld dat ze op dit moment gefilmd wordt. Ook al kan ze de kleine, als insecten gecamoufleerde carema's die de arenabeelden maken in deze bloedregen onmogelijk zien. Ik kijk toe hoe Johanna een mondvol bloed uitspuwt die ze dankzij haar scheldtirade heeft binnengekregen. Maar het is Wiress die er het slechtst aan toe lijkt te zijn. Ze blijft voortdurend staan - Beetee moet haar letterlijk vooruit trekken - terwijl haar lippen onophoudelijk bewegen. Alsof ze steeds opnieuw en opnieuw dezelfde zinnen aan het herhalen is, zonder dat iemand echt naar haar luistert.

"Haar bondgenoot," hoor ik Merope opeens naast mij zeggen.

"Hoe bedoel je?" vraag ik luid genoeg om boven de muziek uit te komen.

"Merope draait zich naar mij toe en begint snel in mijn oor te praten.

"Tijdens haar vorige Spelen werkte Wiress al vanaf de eerste dag samen met het meisje uit district 8. Zo zijn ze allebei bij de laatste vier geraakt. Maar toen liep het meisje uit 8 de laatste overblijvende Beroeps tegen het lijf. Die heeft haar zeker vijf of zes keer met een mes gestoken. Wiress kwam net iets te laat om haar te redden en ze is gestorven in haar armen. Toen ze dood was, hingen Wiress' kleren vol met haar bloed. Dezelfde dag nog hebben de Spelmakers alle waterbronnen in de arena droog gelegd om de finale spannender te maken. Wiress heeft drie dagen lang met al dat bloed op haar lijf rondgelopen. Totdat ze gewonnen had en de hovercraft haar uit de arena kwamen halen."

Dat is er dus met Wiress aan de hand. Ik kan me haar Spelen nauwelijks herinneren - mijn vriendinnen en ik waren toen nog niet eens geboren - maar ik weet wel dat Merope gelijk heeft. Met tegenzin kijk ik nog eens naar het grote bioscoopscherm aan de achterwand van de danszaal. Wiress laat zich op de grond neerploffen en begint heen en weer te wiegen, terwijl ze glazig voor zich uit staart en nog steeds in zichzelf aan het mompelen is. Haar haren en kleren zijn helemaal rood van het bloed. Net zoals al die jaren geleden, toen ze haar bondgenote verloor. Geen wonder dat ze nu in shock geraakt is. Ze verzet zich niet eens als Johanna haar overeind trekt en geërgerd gebaart dat ze door moet lopen.

Maar er is nog iets dat mij dwars zit. Toen Merope me daarnet in het kort het verhaal van Wiress vertelde, klonk haar stem anders dan gewoonlijk. Meer bezorgd dat in van haar gewend ben. Alsof ze zelf ergens over loopt te piekeren. En alweer ben ik er zo goed als zeker van dat mijn beste vriendin diep vanbinnen haar eigen twijfels heeft over deze editie van de Hongerspelen. Ook al zal ze daar op dit moment nooit eerlijk voor uitkomen.

"Ik moet even naar de WC," zeg ik tegen Sirrah, die naast mij is komen staan.

"Wil je nog een drankje?" vraagt ze.

"Bestel maar een cola," antwoord ik. "Ik ben zo meteen terug." Dan draai ik me om en begin ik me door de dansende menigte een weg richting toiletten te banen. Gelukkig is er vannacht duidelijk minder volk op de been dan gewoonlijk en kom ik dus vrij snel vooruit. Ik ben bijna bij de openstaande deur van de damestoiletten - er staat deze keer niet eens een wachtrij - wanneer het gebeurt. Boven de muziek uit hoor ik de korte, doffe dreun van een kanon.

Met een ruk draai ik me om. Ik moet weten wie het slachtoffer is. Beetee en Johanna staan allebei geschrokken voor zich uit te staren en zelfs Wiress stopt heel even met haar gemompel. Dan zweeft het capitoolembleem kort door het midden van het beeld en krijgen we de herhaling te zien. Ik kijk toe hoe Beetee en Blight samen door de jungle strompelen, totdat Blight opeens half struikelt en per ongeluk Beetee's hand loslaat. Hij zet een paar onzekere stappen achteruit en vindt dan zijn evenwicht terug. Maar de bloedregen is zo dik dat Blight niet meer kan zien waar hij zijn voeten zet. Hij vergist zich van richting en wankelt een meter of zes bij zijn bondgenoten vandaan. Dan zien we plots een korte, felle lichtflits en lijkt het wel alsof Blight door een onzichtbare kracht op de grond gesmeten wordt. Ik heb welgeteld één seconde nodig om te begrijpen wat er gebeurd is. Blight is tegen het krachtveld aan de rand van de arena gebotst. En in tegenstelling tot Peeta heeft hij het niet overleefd.

Beetee hurkt neer bij het roerloze lichaam, maar beseft al snel dat hij niets meer kan doen. Hij maakt een verontschuldigend gebaar naar Johanna, komt weer overeind en neemt Wiress stevig bij de arm om haar de juiste kant uit te leiden. Het drietal verdwijnt in de tegenovergestelde richting van het krachtveld terwijl Blight nog steeds ligt waar hij neergevallen is en het bloed met liters tegelijk naar beneden blijft stromen. Beetee tast met een vetrokken gezicht naar zijn schouder. Misschien is zijn wonde weer opengegaan, al valt dat in deze bloedregen natuurlijk onmogelijk met zekerheid te zeggen.

Ik draai me om en ga de damestoiletten binnen. Alle WC's zijn nog vrij, dus neem ik gewoon het eerste hokje. Om mijn woede af te reageren gooi ik de deur met een enorme klap dicht. Ik ben hier toch alleen en de muziek in de discotheek staat luid genoeg. Met een diepe zucht ga ik op het toilet zitten terwijl ik eventjes mijn zonnebril afzet. Alweer een winnaar dood. Ik heb Blight nooit echt goed gekend - hij was iemand die zelden interviews gaf - en ik had ook geen speciale band met hem zoals met Evi, Kivo of Finnick. Maar hij was en bleef een winnaar, en hij deed mee aan ons rebellenplan. We zijn daarnet opnieuw een bondgenoot kwijt geraakt.

Zodra ik klaar ben, steek ik mijn hand uit naar de rol toiletpapier die links van mij aan de muur hangt. Met een nijdige ruk probeer ik een paar velletjes los te scheuren. Maar in mijn frustratie trek ik veel te hard en opeens komt het hele houdertje naar beneden. Dat was blijkbaar niet al te stevig vastgeschroefd. Ook dat nog. Na even nadenken besluit ik om het ding gewoon met mijn voet tot achter de WC-pot te duwen. Waarschijnlijk zal het personeel van de Nocturna pas morgenochtend zien dat het houdertje kapot is, wanneer ik al lang weer thuis ben. Ze kunnen toch nooit weten welke klant het gedaan heeft. En op dit moment kan het me eigenlijk ook niet zo veel schelen. Ik ben geen vandaal, maar vanavond heb ik wel andere zorgen aan mijn hoofd dan iets als dit.

Een paar minuten later keer ik terug naar de dansvloer. Merope en Sirrah staan vast en zeker nog steeds waar ik hen daarnet heb achtergelaten, in de buurt van de dranktoog tegen de rechtermuur van de zaal. Ik schuifel tussen de dansende mensen door en werp af en toe een blik op het grote scherm. Het lichaam van Blight wordt met een grijper uit de arena gehesen. Blijkbaar heeft Plutarch besloten dat de kust veilig is en dat hij het krachtveld dus eventjes kon deactiveren. Zodra de hovercraft weer vertrokken is, zoomt het beeld in op de jungle. De laatste druppels bloed vallen uit de lucht. Dat betekent dat de volgende aanval nu elk moment kan beginnen.

"Wat komt er nu ook alweer?" hoor ik Sirrah achter mijn rug tegen Merope vragen. Ze moet bijna roepen om boven de muziek uit verstaanbaar te zijn.

Nog voordat Merope antwoord geeft, weet ik het al. Meteen slaan de zenuwen weer in alle hevigheid toe. Sectie 2 is die van de giftige mist. En het groepje van Katniss kampeert vannacht uitgerekend in dat deel van de arena. Net op dat moment toont de regie een beeld van de primitieve hut die ze gebouwd hebben. Drie tributen liggen rustig te slapen terwijl Katniss in haar eentje de wacht houdt. Ik drink mijn cola in één teug leeg. Hoewel het nog altijd mijn lievelingsdrankje is, proef ik er deze keer niet veel van.

Bij de grens tussen secties één en twee beginnen de eerste flarden zenuwgas langzaam te verschijnen. Een aantal jungledieren - die ongetwijfeld een veel scherpere reukzin hebben dan wij - klimt omhoog tot in de kruinen van de bomen. Alsof ze instinctief aanvoelen dat ze daar veilig zijn. De Spelmakers hebben gezegd dat mist niet hoger zal komen dan twaalf meter. Maar voor iedereen die zich op de grond bevindt, is het een dodelijk wapen. Het gevaarlijkste van de hele arena. De nevel wordt in een snel tempo dichter. Na hooguit een minuut vormt hij één aaneengesloten muur, die nu langzaam maar zeker vooruit begint te bewegen.

De camera verschuift naar het kamp van districten 4 en 12. Katniss zit strak in de richting van de mist te staren, maar ze heeft duidelijk nog niet in de gaten wat er aan de hand is. _Loop weg!_ schreeuw ik in gedachten tegen het groepje tributen. _Loop nu allemaal samen weg!_ We krijgen een close-up van Katniss' gezicht, en aan de blik in haar ogen te zien snapt ook zij nu dat er iets niet klopt. Dan draait ze zich met een ruk om naar haar bondgenoten om hen wakker te maken. Finnick legt Mags over zijn schouder en gaat er meteen vandoor terwijl Katniss Peeta's arm vastgrijpt om samen met hem bij de mist vandaan te vluchten.

Achter de rug van de tributen zie ik hoe het eenvoudige hutje waar ze net nog lagen te slapen in de nevel verdwijnt. De twee stukjes boomrat die nog steeds in één van Mags' gevlochten kommetjes liggen - een restant van hun avondeten - krijgen meteen een griezelige, bleke kleur. Maar de muren van geweven gras blijven gewoon staan. Dit zenuwgas is zo ontworpen dat het niet schadelijk is voor planten. Enkel vlees en sommige synthetische stoffen, zoals bijvoorbeeld de overalles die alle tributen dragen, worden er door aangetast.

Intussen houdt Finnick even zijn pas in, want hij heeft gezien dat zijn twee bondgenoten hem niet kunnen bijhouden. En dat ligt vooral aan Peeta. Zijn bewegingen zijn een stuk trager dan normaal en hij loopt onzeker. Dan herinner ik me weer dat Finnick hem vanmiddag moest reanimeren. Misschien ligt het daaraan. Hoe dan ook, Peeta komt veel minder snel vooruit dan Katniss zou willen. Toch blijft ze bij hem. Ook al zou het voor haar nu gemakkelijker zijn om gewoon zo hard mogelijk weg te rennen. _Ja, ze wil duidelijk dat Peeta blijft leven,_ zeg ik tegen mezelf. Haymitch heeft niet tegen Fulvia gelogen toen ze de nacht na het voorlezen van de kaart naar hem belde.

Katniss en Peeta strompelen samen door de jungle, achter Finnick aan. Op het overzichtskaartje kan ik zien dat ze in een schuine lijn van de mist wegvluchten. Hellingafwaarts, in de richting van het zoutwatermeer rondom de Hoorn. Maar hun kamp stond vlak bij het krachtveld. Ze hebben dus nog een lange weg te gaan. Over zwaar terrein dan nog, want de grond van de jungle is op veel plaatsen bedekt met klimplanten en struiken. Katniss en Finnick lijken daar niet zo veel last van te hebben. Maar Peeta moet bij elke stap moeite doen om niet te struikelen. Zou dat misschien aan zijn kunstbeen liggen?

Het viertal blijft dapper verder vluchten terwijl de muur van mist hen dicht op de hielen zit. Regelmatig krijgen we close-ups te zien. De blaren op hun huid, hun spieren die langzaam maar zeker beginnen te verkrampen. Het zenuwgas doet zijn werk. Ik weet dat zelfs Plutarch deze situatie niet honderd procent onder controle heeft, en dat hij nu ongetwijfeld heel erg hoop dat de tributen blijven volhouden totdat ze in veilig gebied zijn. Zelf sluit ik mijn ogen - achter die bril met spiegelglazen kunnen mijn vriendinnen dat toch niet zien - en blijf ik blindelings verder dansen om niemand iets te laten merken. Als ik nog langer moet toekijken hoe de Spotgaai en haar belangrijkste bondgenoten voor hun leven vechten, dan wordt de spanning mij zeker te veel.

Maar eigenlijk helpt het niet om mijn ogen dicht te houden. In gedachten herbeleef ik de drijfjacht van vorig jaar, toen de Spelmakers een enorme bosbrand in gang gezet hadden. Het lijkt wel alsof ik achter mijn oogleden die beelden opnieuw zie. Ook toen stond ik samen met mijn vriendinnen hier op deze dansvloer terwijl de tributen in de arena moesten rennen voor hun leven. Kivo was één van hen. Met zijn manke been was het voor hem waarschijnlijk nog zwaarder dan voor Peeta nu. Dat was meteen ook het enige moment waarop ik me toen heel eventjes ongerust maakte. Al duurde dat helemaal niet lang, en vergat ik het onmiddellijk weer toen het vuurballenduel tussen Katniss en de Spelmakers begon. Een wereld van verschil met nu. Want vannacht ben ik de enige bezoeker van de Nocturna die zich niet amuseert. Wie dit niet wou zien, is gewoon thuis gebleven. Niemand in deze feestzaal beseft echt wat de tributen nu moeten doorstaan. Behalve ikzelf, en misschien ook Merope.

Af en toe doe ik snel even mijn ogen open. Ik vind het vreselijk om hier naar te moeten kijken - zeker omdat naast Katniss en Peeta ook Finnick in dit groepje zit - maar ik weet dat ik als lid van het Capitoolverzet eigenlijk geen keuze heb. Ik moet weten wat er in de arena gebeurt. Volgens het schema in de linkerbovenhoek van het scherm zijn ze nu ongeveer halverwege de helling. _Goed zo, _mompel ik in mezelf. Want op tv hebben de Spelmakers gezegd dat het zoute water hun brandwonden zou kunnen genezen. Al denk ik niet dat de tributen dat op dit moment weten. Als ze het strand halen, komen ze er hopelijk vanzelf achter. En mocht dat niet zo zijn, dan zal Haymitch vast wel een medicijn met dezelfde uitwerking sturen. Hier in het Capitool zijn er gigantisch veel mensen die Katniss of Finnick willen sponsoren. Aan die gedachten blijf ik me vastklampen terwijl ik verder dans. De enige manier om mijn masker nu niet te laten vallen. Van hieruit kan ik slechts één ding doen: hopen dat deze aanval geen slachtoffers zal eisen.

Maar dan moeten de tributen natuurlijk wel volhouden totdat ze uit het mistgebied zijn. En het is de vraag of dat zal lukken. De weinige keren dat ik een paar seconden lang naar het scherm kijk, zijn genoeg om te zien dat het gif hun lichamen steeds meer en meer begint te verzwakken. Peeta kan echt niet meer verder en Finnick moet hem dragen. Katniss neemt zelf Mags op haar rug. Zo strompelen ze nog een paar minuten door de jungle, ook al is het duidelijk dat Katniss uitgeput begint te geraken. Maar ik weet dat Katniss geen type is dat het zomaar opgeeft. Ze struikelt minstens twee keer, en telkens opnieuw hijst ze zichzelf en Mags weer overeind.

Ik hoor hoe de mensen om mij heen aanmoedigingskreten schreeuwen. Iedereen bewondert Katniss om haar koppige doorzettingsvermogen. De mentaliteit van de echte winnaars. Maar zelf moet ik steeds meer mijn best doen om de opkomende paniek te onderdrukken. Dit kan echt niet veel langer goed blijven gaan. Finnicks armen beginnen steeds meer te stuiptrekken en hij heeft al twee van zijn drie drietanden laten vallen. Ook Katniss loopt nu kreupel, alsof haar rechterbeen verkrampt geraakt. Ze hebben nu al twee derde van de weg naar het strand afgelegd. Maar de afstand tussen hen en de muur van mist wordt steeds kleiner. Ik knijp mijn ogen weer dicht en blijf dansen. Ze zijn alle vier nog in leven, zolang ik geen-

Boven de muziek uit hoor ik het geluid waar ik al die tijd zo bang voor was. De knal van een tributenkanon. Heel even heb ik het gevoel dat mijn hart stilstaat. Dan vliegen mijn ogen open en kijk ik naar het scherm. Ik zie hoe Finnick en Katniss allebei één seconde lang blijven staan en geschokt voor zich uit staren. Daarna draaien ze zich om en gaan ze weer op de vlucht voor de mist. Peeta ligt nog steeds over Finnicks schouder, maar Mags is verdwenen.

Het Capitoolembleem zweeft kort door het midden van het beeld. Dan tonen ze de herhaling. Katniss struikelt en laat zo Mags op de grond vallen. Het is duidelijk dat ze haar oude bondgenote uit district 4 echt niet meer kan dragen, hoe graag ze dat ook zou willen. Finnick staat naast hen om te helpen, maar hij heeft Peeta al op zijn rug. De tribuut waarvan zowel Haymitch en Fulvia gezegd hebben dat we hem absoluut levend uit de arena moeten halen. Aan de radeloze blik in Finnicks ogen is te zien dat hij heel goed beseft wat dat betekent. En Mags weet het ook, want ze krabbelt overeind, kust Finnick nog een laatste keer en stapt dan zonder aarzelen de giftige gaswolken in. Nog geen vijf tellen later blijft haar stuiptrekkende lichaam plots roerloos liggen. Katniss zet nog één stap in haar richting, maar ook zij snapt dat ze nu niets meer kan doen. De regie toont opnieuw even het embleem en dan zien we in de live-uitzending hoe de drie overblijvers verder vluchten. De helling af, in de richting van de zee.

Gelukkig was ik zo vooruitziend om vanavond die grote zonnebril met spiegelglazen te dragen. Want nu ziet hopelijk niemand dat ik huil. Mags was de winnares van de Eerste Hongerspelen, de enige twaalfjarige die ooit levend uit de arena is gekomen. Veel mensen zullen straks zeggen dat ze oud was. Dat ze in deze Kwartskwelling hoe dan ook geen enkele kans maakte. En ook al is dat zo, toch vind ik het heel erg dat ze op deze manier gestorven is. Zesentachtig jaar is een hele hoge leeftijd voor een districtsinwoner. Na zo'n lang leven - waarin je als mentor meer dan één tribuut naar de overwinning begeleid hebt - verdien je een betere dood dan deze.

Ik veeg snel mijn tranen weg, zet mijn zonnebril extra stevig voor mijn ogen en leg mijn hand op de schouder van Merope.

"Ik begin eigenlijk moe te worden," lieg ik tegen haar. "Vinden jullie het erg als ik naar huis ga?"

"Nu al?" vraagt Sirrah, die mee is komen luisteren. "Je wil toch zeker wel weten hoe het afloopt?"

"Ze zijn nu toch bijna aan het strand," antwoord ik zo luchtig mogelijk. "Ik denk dat we met de bloedregen en die gifmist het interessantste van vannacht al wel gezien hebben. En ik ben vanochtend al om half zeven wakker geworden."

Dat laatste is natuurlijk niet waar, maar misschien stellen mijn vriendinnen dan geen lastige vragen meer. Hoe dan ook voel ik me nu echt te slecht om hier nog langer te blijven. Ik wil alleen nog maar zo snel mogelijk naar huis. Gelukkig vragen Merope en Sirrah niet verder door, al zeggen ze wel dat ze zelf nog wat verder willen kijken.

Voordat ik richting uitgang vertrek, ga ik nog even langs bij de toiletruime. Ik weet dat er daar een grote spiegel aan de muur hangt. De tranen hebben mijn make-up doen uitlopen en zo kan ik natuurlijk moeilijk de straat op gaan en een taxi bestellen. Vooral niet omdat iedereen dan kan zien dat ik gehuild heb. Iets wat ik toch nooit zou kunnen uitleggen zonder mezelf te verraden.

Terwijl ik voor de spiegel sta en mijn make-up snel weer in orde breng, gaan mijn gedachten weer terug naar Mags. Ik ben nog steeds verdrietig, maar tegelijkertijd voel ik ook bewondering voor haar. Eerst nam ze vrijwillig de plaats van Annie Cresta in. En nu heeft ze zichzelf doelbewust opgeofferd om de anderen te redden en zo onze samenzwering een kans te geven. Zelfs al wil je heel graag dat de rebellen Snow verslaan, zelfs al ben je hoogbejaard en ligt het grootste deel van je leven dus al achter je, dan nog moet er ongelooflijk veel moed voor nodig zijn om op zo'n manier regelrecht je eigen dood tegemoet te lopen. Misschien was Mags wel de dapperste tribuut van alle vierentwintig. Juist daarom hoop ik dat de rebellen haar niet zullen vergeten als ze ooit de oorlog winnen.

Al zal Mags dat zelf natuurlijk nooit weten, nu ze in dat gifgas gestikt is. Hoe zouden haar familie en vrienden in district 4 zich nu voelen? Zou Mags daarnet veel pijn gehad hebben? Ongetwijfeld wel. Ik heb zelf gezien hoe ze hevig stuiptrekkend op de grond viel, volledig in de greep van het gif. _Plutarch zal op de volgende vergadering wel zeggen dat het een heldendood was, _denk ik sarcastisch. _Maar wat heb je daar zelf aan als je in een houten kist wordt teruggestuurd naar je district? En hoeveel mensen kan je opofferen voor de goede zaak voordat je te ver gaat?_

Ik laat mijn eyeliner weer in mijn handtas glijden en zet mijn bril weer op. Opgelucht zie ik dat de sporen van tranen nu helemaal van mijn gezicht verdwenen zijn. Dan duw ik de deur van de WC-ruimte weer open. Om naar de inkomhal van de Nocturna te gaan, moet ik eerst nog een stukje door de danszaal. Terwijl ik op weg ben naar de uitgang, draai ik me nog een laatste keer om naar het scherm. Het lichaam van Mags wordt net aan boord van een hovercraft gehesen. De drie anderen hebben intussen eindelijk het strand bereikt. In de verte zie ik de gouden Hoorn des Overvloeds glanzen in het maanlicht. Katniss kruipt naar de zee en dompelt haar gezicht in het water. Meteen trekt ze haar hoofd met een ruk terug. Ik kan kaar stem niet horen, maar zie wel haar grimas van pijn. Toch vindt ze de moed om na enkele seconden opnieuw haar hand in de golfjes van de branding te houden. De camera toont in een close-up hoe kleine, witte druppeltjes uit de wondjes op haar huid komen en dan herinner ik me weer dat zout water en pijnlijke, maar heel effectieve remedie tegen het zenuwgas is. _Dat hebben ze dus ook al ontdekt, _denk ik opgelucht. _Haymitch hoeft geen medicijnen te sturen. _Ik zou nu eigenlijk tevreden moeten zijn, maar na de dood van Mags voel ik me alleen leeg. Ik wil zo snel mogelijk gaan slapen.

Ik druk mijn handtas stevig tegen me aan en begin weer richting uitgang te lopen. Omdat er vannacht duidelijk minder volk in de Nocturna is dan gewoonlijk, kom ik vlot vooruit. Volgens mijn horloge is het nu tien na drie. Het kan niet lang meer duren voordat de horde mutilantapen verschijnt. Gelukkig zijn Katniss, Peeta en Finnick nu op het strand. Zolang ze daar blijven en niet te dicht bij de rand van de jungle komen, zullen de apen hen niet rechtstreeks aanvallen. Claudius Templesmith heeft in één van zijn analyses zelf gezegd dat het strand waarschijnlijk het veiligste deel van de arena is. Ook al kunnen de andere tributen dan zien waar je bent. En nu Katniss ontdekt heeft dat het zeewater helpt tegen het gifgas, staat het wel vast dat zij en haar bondgenoten het strand niet zo snel zullen verlaten.

Zodra ik uit de danszaal ben en in de lege inkomhal van de Nocturna sta, voel ik pas echt hoe moe ik ben. De Transfer is op dit late uur natuurlijk allang gesloten. Maar ik heb vanochtend genoeg geld in mijn portefeuille gestoken om ook de taxirit naar huis te kunnen betalen. En de dichtstbijzijnde telefooncel staat hier vlakbij, op minder dan twee minuten wandelafstand. Mijn ouders hoeven me dus niet te komen halen. Dat hebben ze eigenlijk nog nooit gedaan. Als kind was het voor mij verboden om zonder begeleiding de stad in gaan en mocht ik zelfs niet in mijn eentje de Transfer nemen. Maar zodra mam en pap mij daar oud genoeg voor vonden - sinds mijn vijftiende verjaardag - spraken we ook af dat ik altijd zelf naar huis zou komen. Wat volgens mij ook gewoon logisch is. Wie 's avonds kan uitgaan, heeft geen kinderoppas nodig. Ik zou me belachelijk voelen moesten mijn ouders nu nog na elk feestje klaarstaan om me mee te nemen. Ze hoeven heus niet speciaal voor mij tot een gat in de nacht wakker te blijven.

De grote toegangsdeuren van de inkomhal schuiven vanzelf open en ik stap naar buiten. De straat is volledig verlaten. Blijkbaar nemen de portiers van de Nocturna even een korte pauze, nu iedereen nog binnen zit. Snel hang ik mijn handtas rond mijn schouder. Net wanneer ik rechtsaf wil slaan, zie ik de koplampen van de auto die twintig meter verderop geparkeerd staat twee keer kort achter elkaar oplichten. Alsof de bestuurder mij iets duidelijk wil maken. Aarzelend hou ik mijn pas in. Maar ik ben pas echt verbaasd wanneer ik zie wie er het volgende moment uit de auto stapt en de straat oversteekt om naar mij te komen.

"Aludra," zegt mijn vader met een ernstige ondertoon in zijn stem. "Je moet nu meteen met mij meegaan."

**Hoofdstuk 22 alweer … het einde van dit verhaal komt nu stilaan dichterbij!**

**De scène waarin Aludra met haar vriendinnen op weg is naar de Nocturna en onderweg een klant van de Garage tegenkomt, had ik eigenlijk heel lang geleden al bedacht. Eerst wou ik die scène gebruiken in hoofdstuk 10 van 'De Keuze' (ter herinnering: toen gingen Aludra en haar vriendinnen naar de Nocturna om de bosbrand in de 74****ste****arena te bekijken). Maar om één of andere reden ben ik destijds domweg vergeten om het stuk met de dakloze in te voegen. Gelukkig heb ik het idee nu alsnog kunnen gebruiken. **

**De drijfjachtscène met de bosbrand is altijd één van mijn persoonlijk favoriete hoofdstukken uit 'De Keuze' geweest. Toen dat hoofdstuk ook nog eens goed ontvangen werd door de lezers, wist ik zeker dat ik Aludra tijdens de Kwartskwelling opnieuw naar de Nocturna wou sturen. Dit is natuurlijk een heel ander soort hoofdstuk geworden omdat Aludra's mening over de Hongerspelen intussen ook volledig veranderd is (bij de bosbrand was ze nog fan). Maar eigenlijk vind ik dat juist goed, want het zorgt ervoor dat dit hoofdstuk niet al te veel op de drijfjacht gaat lijken.**

**Daarnaast wil ik nog even iets verduidelijken over de apen. In het boek vertelt Katniss dat ze eerst twee apen in de bomen zag zitten, en dat de rest van de horde pas later kwam. In mijn verhaal is dit uiteraard ook zo. De reden waarom ik die eerste twee apen nergens vermeld heb, is heel eenvoudig: Aludra was op dat moment in de toiletten en heeft dit dus zelf niet gezien. **


	23. In de val

HOOFDSTUK 23: IN DE VAL

Ik blijf zenuwachtig voor de ingang van de Nocturna staan terwijl mijn vader me recht aankijkt. Dit is de allereerste keer dat hij 's nachts speciaal in de auto stapt om mij te komen ophalen. _Wat is er aan de hand?_ vraag ik me verward af._ Hij zal toch niet ontdekt hebben dat ik …_

"Ga nu maar snel mee," onderbreekt pap mijn gedachten. "Je bent op straat niet meer veilig."

Met tegenzin volg ik hem naar onze auto. Wat dit ook te betekenen heeft, voorlopig lijkt het me verstandiger om gewoon te doen wat hij vraagt. Ik ga zwijgend op de passagierszetel zitten terwijl pap achter het stuur kruipt en de motor start. Gelukkig heeft mijn maandenlang getrainde reflex om uiterlijk zo kalm mogelijk te blijven het intussen weer overgenomen. Eigenlijk betwijfel ik of mijn vader echt ontdekt heeft waar ik achter zijn rug mee bezig ben. Zijn stem klonk daarnet meer bezorgd dan boos. Er moet iets anders gebeurd zijn. Maar wat?

"Ik ben blij dat ik je zo snel gevonden heb," zegt pap terwijl we in de richting van de Ringweg rijden. "Begin in zo'n grote discotheek maar eens iemand te zoeken. En van op afstand kon ik je natuurlijk ook niet verwittigen."

Daar heeft mijn vader gelijk in. Hij kan me niet bellen terwijl ik in de danszaal sta. Er bestaan natuurlijk wel draadloze telefoons - die uitvinding is al een paar honderd jaar oud - maar in Panem is het voor gewone burgers verboden om een mobiel toestel te bezitten. Zelfs pap heeft er nooit één gehad, ook al is hij CEO van een groot bedrijf. Alleen vredebewakers en mensen met een speciale vergunning mogen zo'n ding gebruiken. Op school heb ik altijd geleerd dat die maatregel er destijds kwam nadat wetenschappelijk bewezen was dat langdurige blootstelling aan de straling van mobiele telefoons slecht is voor de gezondheid. Maar Timothy heeft me vorige lente eens verklapt dat de waarheid eigenlijk anders in elkaar zit.

Het grote verschil tussen een draadloos en een vast toestel, zo legde hij me uit, is dat een draagbaar exemplaar letterlijk overal gebruikt kan worden. Je hoeft alleen genoeg belkrediet en zendbereik te hebben. Met een mobiele telefoon zou je dus zomaar vanuit een willekeurig district naar het Capitool kunnen bellen, of naar iemand in een ander district. Zonder dat daar echt serieuze controle op is. En dat is precies wat de regering wil voorkomen. Net zoals ze het verboden hebben om zonder officiële toestemming tussen twee districten te reizen. Een vaste telefoonverbinding is veel gemakkelijker in de gaten te houden. Meteen ook de reden waarom we normaal gezien langs die weg geen verzetszaken bespreken, behalve in een echt noodgeval. Het gevolg is wel dat ik zelf nog nooit een mobiele telefoon van dichtbij heb gezien. En dan te bedenken dat er ooit een tijd is geweest waarin zelfs schoolkinderen allemaal met zo'n ding rondliepen.

"Maar je wil nu vast weten waarom ik je vannacht zelf kom halen," gaat mijn vader verder.

Ik controleer snel even of mijn portefeuille nog in mijn handtas zit en luister dan naar wat pap te vertellen heeft. Want ik vraag me inderdaad af wat er aan de hand kan zijn.

"Daarstraks rond tien voor elf hebben ze de beelden uit de arena even onderbroken voor een extra journaal," begint hij zijn uitleg.

Tien minuten voor elf uur 's avonds. Dat moet dan geweest zijn toen ik samen met Merope en Sirrah te voet op weg was naar de Nocturna. Vandaar dat ik die nieuwsuitzending zelf gemist heb. Maar wat kan er zo belangrijk zijn dat pap mij er speciaal voor komt halen?

"Zegt de naam Denebola Crawford je iets?"

"Is dat niet de grote bazin van het Nationale Spoorwegnetwerk?" vraag ik. Amalthea heeft dat vorige herfst ooit eens aan mij verteld, denk ik. Al hoeft mijn vader dat natuurlijk niet te weten.

"Juist," knikt hij. "In het extra journaal hadden ze het over haar twee dochters. Een tweeling van vijftien jaar. Die waren vandaag de stad in gegaan om het Bloedbad op groot scherm te kunnen zien, en daarna zouden ze samen nieuwe kleren gaan kopen. Ze hadden beloofd om nog voor het avondeten thuis te zijn. Maar toen ze rond negen uur 's avonds nog altijd niet terug waren, heeft mevrouw Crawford naar het noodnummer van de vredebewakers gebeld om haar twee dochters als vermist op te geven."

Gespannen zit ik naar mijn vader te luisteren. Ik voel nu al waar dit verhaal naartoe gaat.

"Natuurlijk zijn die onmiddellijk met een grote zoekactie begonnen zonder nog langer te wachten," gaat pap verder. "En ze hebben de twee meisjes inderdaad al vrij snel teruggevonden. Ze lagen allebei dood in de toiletten van een transferstation net binnen de Ringweg. Gewurgd met een dik touw of iets dergelijks."

Ondanks dat vreselijke nieuws haal ik in gedachten toch even opgelucht adem. Een station dat nog net bij het Centrum hoort. De plek waar Doran en Leandro slapen, ligt daar een heel eind vandaan. En de andere klanten van de Garage blijven normaal gezien ook altijd in de buitenwijken.

"Maar deze keer hebben de daders een briefje achtergelaten," hoor ik mijn vader zeggen terwijl hij afremt voor een rood verkeerslicht. Ik draai mijn hoofd een kwartslag om hem verbaasd aan te kijken. Tot nu toe hadden de moordenaars hun sporen altijd grondig uitgewist. Dit is nieuw.

"Daarin staat wat ze van plan zijn," zegt pap ernstig. "De vier moorden - ook die op Tiberius Shaw en de zoon van Albius Smith - zijn allemaal gepleegd door een groepje terroristen dat zichzelf Panem Zonder Capitool noemt, of kortweg PZC. Omdat ze onze stad het liefst van al zouden zien verdwijnen. Ze hebben niet geschreven met hoeveel ze zijn en uit welke districten ze precies komen. Maar ze beweren wel dat ze het Capitool binnengedrongen zijn om hier twaalf jongens en twaalf meisjes te vermoorden in wat zij de 'Wraakspelen' noemen. Ze willen alleen kinderen tussen twaalf en achttien jaar uitkiezen die rijke of belangrijke ouders hebben. Om te bewijzen dat zelfs de machtigste inwoners van Panem niet veilig zijn. En ze zullen blijven doorgaan totdat ze in totaal vierentwintig slachtoffers gemaakt hebben."

Pap zwijgt even, alsof hij me de tijd wil geven om dit verhaal te verwerken. Ik probeer snel na te denken. Dit kan onmogelijk het werk van Fagetri zijn. Na alles wat ik over hen gehoord heb, ben ik er absoluut zeker van dat zij zoiets nooit zouden doen. Maar ik weet ook dat ze afgelopen winter en lente een aantal rebellen uit hun organisatie gezet hebben, omdat die te fanatiek en te gewelddadig werden. Het zou me niet verbazen moesten die mensen zich achteraf verenigd hebben. Om uiteindelijk samen PZC te vormen en deze Wraakspelen te verzinnen. Nu snap ik waarom de slachtoffers na hun dood niet bestolen werden. Dit zijn zuiver symbolische misdaden. Het is de daders echt enkel en alleen om de moorden zelf te doen. Zouden ze eigenlijk wel weten dat vrijwel alle kinderen in het Capitool regelmatig zakgeld krijgen? Zoiets bestaat in de armere districten misschien zelfs helemaal niet.

Pap gebruikte daarnet het woord 'terroristen' en voor één keer geef ik hem gelijk. Dit kan nooit een oplossing zijn. Natuurlijk ben ik nu zelf ook volledig tegen de Hongerspelen van onze regering. Anders zou ik niet bij het Verzet zitten. Maar wat heb je eraan om vierentwintig andere kinderen te vermoorden, gewoon omdat ze toevallig in een rijke capitoolfamilie geboren zijn? Dan ben je zelf toch even slecht als de regering van Snow?

Die laatste gedachte blijft in mijn hoofd hangen. Vierentwintig jongens en meisjes van boeteleeftijd die in deze stad wonen, met rijke of machtige ouders. Plotseling snap ik waarom ik vannacht in geen geval alleen naar huis mocht gaan. Volgende week word ik zeventien en mijn vader is CEO van één van de grootste winkelketens in het Capitool. Het is best mogelijk dat die terroristen ook mijn naam op hun moordlijst hebben gezet. _Zo voelt het dus om zelf een tribuut te kunnen worden, _denk ik cynisch bij mezelf.

"Volgens het tv-nieuws heeft president Snow daarstraks al een team bodyguards aangesteld om zijn eigen kleindochter te beschermen," gaat pap verder. "Hij heeft daarvoor zelf een paar van de meest ervaren vredebewakers uitgekozen. Maar je moeder en ik moesten een andere oplossing bedenken. Daarom willen we dat je vanaf nu thuis blijft totdat de daders gevonden zijn."

"Dus ik mag niet meer naar buiten?" vraag ik verbaasd. Ik had wel iets verwacht, maar niet dit.

"Wel op ons dakterras natuurlijk," antwoordt mijn vader. "Maar je mag voorlopig inderdaad niet meer de stad in gaan. Zelfs niet met ons erbij, of met je vriendinnen. Je hebt zelf al gezien dat de moordenaars zich daar niet door laten tegenhouden."

Heel even vraag ik me af wat hij met dat laatste bedoelt, maar dan weet ik het. De zoon van Albius Smith zat in de auto toen hij dat gifpijltje in zijn nek kreeg. Op nog geen meter achter de rug van zijn beide ouders.

"Je weet dat we je normaal gezien nooit huisarrest geven, omdat we dat zelf een beetje een kinderachtige straf vinden. Maar deze keer kunnen we niet anders. Het is voor je eigen veiligheid."

"Maar pap-" begin ik.

"Het spijt me, Aludra," onderbreekt hij me meteen op besliste toon. "Je blijft in ons appartement totdat het leger al die terroristen gearresteerd heeft. Thuis kan je ook naar de Spelen kijken."

Daar zal ik het mee moeten doen. Ik ben hier helemaal niet blij mee, want dit is natuurlijk een serieuze streep door mijn rekening. Maar tegelijkertijd voel ik dat het geen zin heeft om te protesteren. Als mam en pap echt zo ongerust zijn, dan zullen ze zeker niet zomaar van idee veranderen. En met alle zorgen die ik nu al heb - het rebellenplan, Finnick en Evi die in de arena zitten, Fulvia's spreekverbod - ben ik eigenlijk ook niet in de stemming om nu ook nog eens ruzie met mijn ouders te gaan zoeken. Dus zwijg ik maar totdat we thuis zijn.

Pap denk vast dat ik nu zit te mokken. Maar in werkelijkheid ben ik veel te druk bezig met het bedenken van een oplossing voor het Capitoolverzet en de Garage. Daar kan ik voorlopig uiteraard niet meer naartoe. Net nu Fulvia van ons verwacht dat we op zo veel mogelijk vergaderingen aanwezig zijn. Gelukkig heb ik het telefoonnummer van Dennis en Alcyone. Als ik hen morgenochtend opbel om de situatie uit te leggen, dan weet iedereen in de Garage dat ik een tijdje zal moeten wegblijven. Doran en Leandro zullen het nieuws over mijn huisarrest ongetwijfeld dezelfde dag nog doorgeven aan het Capitoolverzet. Die twee problemen zijn dus alvast van de baan. Al hoop ik wel dat mijn gedwongen verblijf in ons appartement niet te lang duurt.

Nu ik er zo over nadenk, samen de stad in gaan kan ook voor mijn vriendinnen gevaarlijk zijn. Natuurlijk zal Panem Zonder Capitool het nooit rechtstreeks op Merope en Sirrah gemunt hebben. Daar zijn hun ouders niet rijk genoeg voor. Maar als we met zijn drieën op stap zijn en die terroristen besluiten om mij aan te vallen … ze zullen vast heel ver gaan om hun doel te bereiken. Zoals bijvoorbeeld iedereen uitschakelen die toevallig in de weg loopt. Misschien is thuisblijven op dit moment inderdaad het verstandigste.

Dus protesteer ik niet wanneer pap en ik in ons flatgebouw de lift naar boven nemen en mijn moeder ons snel binnen laat. De tv staat uit - het is dan ook al na half vier 's nachts. Ik zal morgen wel zien hoe het met onze bondgenoten in de arena gaat. Nu wil ik alleen nog maar gaan slapen. Vijf minuten later heb ik een schone nachtjapon aangetrokken en mijn tanden gepoetst. Toch ga ik nog heel even buiten op het balkon van mijn slaapkamer staan voordat ik mijn bed in duik. Ik kijk uit over de zee van lichtjes onder mij en opeens vraag ik mij af hoe lang ik de stad enkel op deze manier zal kunnen zien.

* * *

Met een ruk ga ik overeind zitten en gooi ik het dunne laken van me af. Iets heeft me wakker gemaakt. Ik hoor het typische geluid van een hovercraft die wegvliegt en kan door het raam van mijn balkondeur inderdaad zien hoe het toestel in de verte verdwijnt. Het moet zojuist pal over het dak ons flatgebouw heen gevlogen zijn. Daar kan je onmogelijk doorheen slapen.

Volgens mijn wekker is het nu half acht 's ochtends. Ik heb minder dan vier uur in bed gelegen. Maar toch weet ik dat ik nu niet meer in slaap zal vallen. Niet na wat er deze nacht allemaal gebeurd is. Met een zucht laat ik mijn benen over de rand van het bed glijden en ga ik naar mijn badkamer om wat water in mijn gezicht te gooien. Eerst had je de winkelrekken die de afgelopen paar weken steeds leger werden. Daarna was er al dat tumult tijdens de tributeninterviews. En ik heb tijdens de tv-uitzendingen van de Hongerspelen nog nooit zo weinig mensen in de Nocturna gezien als vannacht. Misschien ben ik als spionne alerter geworden voor dit soort dingen. Of zou het komen door het akelige verhaal dat pap me tijdens de rit naar huis verteld heeft? Hoe dan ook, ik voel gewoon dat er hier in het Capitool iets in de lucht hangt. En volgens mij is er niet veel voor nodig om de gespannen sfeer te laten ontsporen.

Ik probeer het onbehaaglijke gevoel van me af te zetten en slof in mijn nachtjapon naar de woonkamer. Daar staat de tv al aan. Ze zenden net een overzicht van de gebeurtenissen van afgelopen nacht uit, voor de kijkers die gewoon in bed gelegen hebben. De aanval met het gifgas heb ik al gezien. En geen haar op mijn hoofd denkt eraan om de dood van Mags nog eens opnieuw te bekijken. Dus ga ik naar de keuken om iets te drinken te halen. Er staat nog een halfvolle fles cola in de koelkast, maar mam heeft speciaal voor mij al een portie vers geperst fruitsap klaargezet.

Ik drink het glas sap in één keer leeg en spoel het meteen af onder de kraan zodat het niet in de vaatwasser hoeft. Daarna keer ik snel terug naar de woonkamer om de rest van de samenvatting te volgen. Blijkbaar hebben Katniss, Peeta en Finnick het dan toch nog moeten opnemen tegen de mutilantapen. Ze zijn inderdaad eerst een hele tijd op het strand gebleven - zoals ik al verwachtte - maar kort voor het einde van het uur is Peeta een tiental meter de jungle in gegaan om een boom af te tappen. Ver genoeg bij het strand vandaan om de aandacht van de apen te trekken.

De regie laat een aantal fragmenten van het gevecht zien. Peeta, Katniss en Finnick werken zo goed samen dat ze uiteindelijk kunnen standhouden totdat het vier uur is. Ze zijn er zelfs alle drie zonder ernstige verwondingen vanaf gekomen. Maar de vrouw uit district 6 is dood. Vlak na het Bloedbad was ze naar dit gedeelte van de arena gevlucht. Ze heeft zich al die tijd verstopt voor de andere tributen. Maar toen ze zag dat Peeta in gevaar was, aarzelde ze niet om zich als een soort levend schild voor hem te gooien. Alweer iemand die voor ons rebellenplan gestorven is. Ik hoop dat dit de laatste bondgenoot is die we op deze manier verliezen.

Zodra de samenvatting afgelopen is en ze weer overschakelen op livebeelden, ga ik opnieuw naar de keuken om een klein ontbijt voor mezelf klaar te maken. Voor zo ver ik weet, zitten er op dit moment geen tributen in de volgende sectie die actief zal worden. En na een nacht met twee doden vinden de collega's van Plutarch het vast niet erg dat het voorlopig even rustig blijft. Net wanneer ik klaar ben met het smeren van twee dik belegde boterhammen, hoor ik in de woonkamer de boze stem van Katniss.

"Zeg Haymitch, als je niet te dronken bent: we kunnen wel iets voor onze huid gebruiken, ja!"

Met mijn bord op schoot ga ik voor de tv zitten. Blijkbaar was Haymitch zelf al op het idee gekomen om één of ander medicijn te sturen, want de zilveren parachute verschijnt zo snel dat hij daarnet al onderweg moet zijn geweest. Even later kijk ik toe hoe Katniss en Finnick zich insmeren met een soort donkergroene zalf. Aan hun gezichten kan je merken dat het spul zijn werk doet. Ook al zien ze er nu allebei verschrikkelijk uit. Hun huid is bedekt met korsten en helemaal grijsgroen van de zalf.

"Arme Finnick," gniffelt Katniss. "Is dit de eerste keer in je leven dat je niet mooi bent?"

Zodra ze allebei van top tot teen ingesmeerd zijn, vindt Katniss dat het tijd wordt om Peeta wakker te maken. Per slot van rekening moet ook hij zijn huid nog verzorgen.

"Nee wacht," zegt Finnick opeens. "Laten we het samen doen, met onze gezichten recht voor het zijne."

Ik zet mijn bord voor me op het salontafeltje en richt mijn aandacht op het scherm. Dit kan nog leuk worden.

"Peeta. Peeta, wakker worden," fluistert Katniss zoetjes in het oor van haar districtspartner.

Het duurt een paar tellen voordat hij zijn ogen opendoet. Maar bij het zien van de twee rimpelige, groene gezichten die op amper een halve meter boven hem hangen, gaat hij met een geschrokken gil rechtop zitten.

Gelukkig had ik daarnet mijn laatste snee brood al opgegeten, want anders zou ik me nu zeker verslikt hebben. Ik sla mijn twee handen voor mijn mond en proest het uit van het lachen. Net als Katniss en Finnick. Die kunnen zelf ook niet stoppen, vooral niet omdat Peeta zo vreselijk zijn best doet om er verontwaardigd uit te zien. Ik vind het zo grappig dat ik zelfs de vreemde blikken van mijn ouders negeer. Maar vanuit mijn ooghoeken merk ik dat zelfs zij nu zitten te grinniken.

Ik kalmeer pas wanneer ik me bedenk dat ik nu eigenlijk opnieuw plezier zit te beleven aan de Hongerspelen. Precies datgene waarvan ik mezelf beloofd had om het nooit meer te doen. Goed, die scène van daarnet was ook gewoon heel grappig. Zelfs Doran zou er mee gelachen hebben, al denk ik niet dat hij nu in een café zit of ergens op een plein voor een groot scherm staat. Maar amper enkele uren geleden zijn er weer twee winnaars gestorven. De gedachte aan de dood van Mags en de morfling uit 6 is genoeg om mijn lachbui weer te laten overgaan.

Even later breng ik zelf mijn lege bord terug naar de keuken om het in de vaatwasser te zetten. Ons huispersoneel heeft een week vakantie gevraagd. Omdat ze zelf ook niets van de derde Kwartskwelling willen missen. Dat wordt saai, hele dagen alleen in dit appartement. Want mam en pap zullen natuurlijk wel regelmatig de stad in gaan. Ik plof weer neer in de zetel terwijl ik toekijk hoe Finnick de sponsorgift bestudeert die net aan een tweede parachute naar beneden is gekomen. Vaagjes herinner ik me dat brood met zeewier een typisch gerecht uit district 4 is. Dat hebben we op school tenminste ooit eens geleerd. Al weet ik niet meer in welke les dat was.

Ik kijk over mijn schouder wanneer ik achter me het gerinkel van sleutels hoor. Mijn ouders hebben allebei hun schoenen aangetrokken en staan op het punt om te vertrekken. Pap naar zijn werk, mam naar de winkel.

"Ik weet niet goed wanneer we terug zullen zijn," zegt mijn vader. "Maar jij blijft hoe dan ook binnen, begrepen?"

"Zal ik doen," antwoord ik zonder te protesteren. "Dan kan ik nog wat tv kijken."

Zodra mijn ouders allebei weg zijn, ga ik meteen richting badkamer. Het heeft weinig zin om hier tegen in te gaan. Als mam en pap zich echt zo ongerust maken over een mogelijke aanslag van Panem Zonder Capitool, dan zullen ze misschien controleren of ik er toch niet stiekem vandoor ga. Door aan de buren te vragen om een oogje in het zeil te houden, bijvoorbeeld. En natuurlijk is er ook nog altijd het risico dat ze vroeger terugkomen dan voorzien. Hoe vervelend ik het ook vind, aan dat huisarrest zal ik me moeten houden. Maar dat is nog geen reden om de hele dag in slaapkleding rond te lopen.

Ik neem een uitgebreide douche en geef ook mijn haren een extra wasbeurt. Na een nacht in een discotheek ben je altijd bezweet. Zodra ik een propere jurk heb aangetrokken, haal ik uit een geheim vakje in mijn handtas het kaartje met het telefoonnummer van Dennis en Alcyone tevoorschijn. Ik kan hen best zo snel mogelijk bellen. Gelukkig duurt het niet lang voordat Dennis opneemt. In een paar zinnen vat ik voor hem het gesprek samen dat ik vannacht met mijn vader gehad heb. Dennis schrikt even wanneer ik over de Wraakspelen begin - blijkbaar had hij dat nieuws nog niet gehoord - maar zelfs hij geeft toe dat het appartement van mijn ouders nu voor mij de veiligste plek is. De Garage kan het heus wel een paar dagen met drie vrijwilligers doen.

"Vergeet zeker niet om het ook tegen de klanten te zeggen," dring ik aan.

_Vooral dan tegen Doran en Leandro_, voeg ik er bijna nog aan toe. Maar die woorden slik ik nog net op tijd in. Tijdens de spionnenopleiding heeft Fulvia erop gehamerd dat je via de telefoon nooit meer informatie mag weggeven dan strikt noodzakelijk is. Als Dennis in de Garage zegt dat ik voorlopig thuis moet blijven, dan zal dat bericht ongetwijfeld ook Doran en Leandro bereiken. Het is dus niet nodig om daar nog eens extra naar te vragen.

"Goed, ik zal het aan onze bezoekers doorgeven," antwoordt hij. "En laten we hopen dat ze de daders van die moorden snel vinden."

Nadat ik ingehaakt heb, voel ik me vreemd genoeg al een stuk beter. Dit probleem is voorlopig opgelost. Zowel de Garage als het Capitoolverzet zullen vandaag nog op de hoogte zijn. Ik neem de afstandbediening van het salontafeltje en schakel snel over naar de digitale sponsorzender om een flink deel van mijn spaargeld op de tributenrekening van district 5 te zetten. Nu mam en pap de deur uit zijn, hoef ik niemand uit te leggen waarom ik dat doe. En misschien is het verstandiger om niet te wachten totdat het te laat is.

Zodra ik op het scherm de melding zie dat mijn overschrijving bevestigd is, zet ik de tv uit en ga ik naar het buitenterras van ons appartement. De zon schijnt volop, dus ik vind het zonde om echt de hele dag binnen te moeten zitten. Maar het terras is geen verboden terrein. We wonen op de hoogste verdieping, tientallen meters boven de grond en daarom helemaal veilig voor inbrekers. Ik heb de syndicus ooit eens horen vertellen dat de terrasdeuren vanaf verdieping vijftien en hoger zelfs geen sloten meer hebben.

Een paar minuten lang leun ik tegen de balustrade en kijk ik uit over de drukke straten van de stad. Dan klap ik de rugleuning van een ligstoel naar achteren en ga ik uit mijn slaapkamer een modemagazine halen dat ik nog niet helemaal uitgelezen heb. De deur naar de woonkamer laat ik open staan. Nu ik alleen thuis ben, zal ik de telefoon moeten opnemen als er gebeld wordt. In de keuken schenk ik nog snel een tweede glas fruitsap uit, en dan ga ik in de stoel liggen om mijn tijdschrift grondig te doorbladeren.

Ik ben net bij de op één na laatste pagina gekomen wanneer de telefoon gaat. Mam en pap zijn nog steeds niet terug, dus klap ik het modemagazine dicht en haast ik me naar binnen. Wanneer ik op het kleine schermpje naast de hoorn Merope zie verschijnen, blijf ik heel even roerloos staan. Ze heeft haar handen krampachtig tot vuisten gebald en haar gezichtstatoeages kunnen niet verbergen dat ze lijkbleek is. Meteen ruk ik de hoorn van de haak. Er zit iets helemaal fout, dat is wel duidelijk.

"Merope, wat is er aan de-"

"Staat jullie tv niet aan?" onderbreekt ze me gejaagd.

"Nee, nog niet. Wacht even," zeg ik snel, terwijl ik de afstandbediening van het salontafeltje gris en op de play-knop duw. Ik hou mijn hand met opzet vlak voor de miniatuurcamera die in de telefoon zit, zodat Merope kan zien wat ik doe.

Het scherm aan de muur van onze woonkamer licht op en meteen beland ik midden in de live-uitzending van de vijfenzeventigste Hongerspelen. De regie toont net een overzichtsbeeld van de hele arena. Katniss, Peeta en Finnick zitten nog steeds samen op het strand onder het apengedeelte. Maar verder lijkt alles rustig.

"Er is vanochtend vroeg een grondverschuiving geweest in sectie 10," hoor ik Merope gespannen zeggen. "Weet je nog dat ze één dag voor de interviews de golf nog eens uitgetest hebben? De commentatoren denken dat al dat water de grond onstabiel gemaakt heeft," ratelt ze verder.

De tiende sectie. Dat is bijna pal tegenover de plaats waar de tributen van districten 4 en 12 nu op het strand zitten. Ik kijk aandachtig naar de jungle aan de overkant van het zoutwatermeer. Er is helemaal niets te zien, maar dat verbaast me ook niet echt. De Spelmakers wisten dat de bomen in dat gedeelte van de arena bestand moesten zijn tegen de enorme vloedgolf die daar twee keer per etmaal naar beneden dondert. In onze laboratoria voor genetische manipulatie hebben ze speciaal voor de Kwelling een nieuwe soort gekweekt. Met een extra stevige stam en wortels die heel diep in de grond verankerd zitten. Als er een grondverschuiving geweest is in sectie tien, dan zijn waarschijnlijk alleen de struiken en de kleinere planten losgekomen. Maar de mutilantbomen van de Spelmakers - die met hun hoge en brede kruinen de rest van het bos volledig afschermen - hebben het zo te zien allemaal gehouden. Vandaar dat de jungle van op een afstand helemaal intact lijkt. Wat ook zo hoort te zijn als je niet wil dat de tributen zich al te gemakkelijk kunnen oriënteren.

"De andere tributen weten het denk ik nog niet," voegt Merope er nog snel aan toe. "Die van district 12 lagen allebei te slapen. Finnick keek wel even raar toen hij aan de overkant van het meer dat gedreun hoorde. Maar volgens mij dacht hij dat het niet meteen gevaarlijk was, want hij is gewoon weer krabben gaan vangen."

Mijn vriendin struikelt bijna over haar woorden wanneer ze het me vertelt. Alsof ze eigenlijk iets heel anders wil zeggen en dat voor zich uit blijft schuiven omdat ze er vreselijk tegenop ziet. Ik weet zeker dat ze een goede reden heeft om nu naar mij te bellen.

"Maar er is nog iets veel ergers," hoor ik haar moeizaam zeggen.

"Wat dan?" vraag ik terwijl ik mijn eigen angstige voorgevoelens probeer te onderdrukken.

"Evi zit vast," fluistert Merope schor.

Ik dwing mezelf om weer naar de tv te kijken. De camera zweeft net recht boven het bos van de tiende sectie. Op het eerste zicht lijkt alles normaal. Maar wanneer de mensen van de regie de camera naar beneden laten zakken en onder het dichte bladerdek filmen, zie ik de ravage op de begane grond.

Blijkbaar is de aardverschuiving ergens helemaal aan de rand van de arena gebeurd. Ver weg van het strand en vlak bij het krachtveld. De grootste bomen staan inderdaad allemaal nog overeind. Maar de kleinere exemplaren en de lage struiken die hier groeiden, vormen nu één groot kluwen van losgerukte planten dat aan de voet van een korte helling ligt. Een helling die er een paar uur geleden helemaal nog niet was, want de grondverschuiving heeft hem gevormd. Er zijn zelfs een paar grote rotsblokken naar beneden gerold.

Midden in die puinhoop zie ik Evi liggen. Ze leeft nog, maar ze zit hopeloos verstrikt in de takken en haar twee benen gaan schuil onder één van de grootste steenblokken. Zou de lawine haar in haar slaap verrast hebben? Waarschijnlijk wel. Hoe dan ook is het duidelijk dat Evi zich zonder hulp van buitenaf onmogelijk kan uitgraven. En dan nog, ze is beslist zwaargewond aan beide benen. In haar eentje geraakt ze hier nooit meer weg.

Meteen snap ik waarom Merope me absoluut wilde bellen. Evi heeft geen bondgenoten. Niet dat het veel verschil maakt, want niemand zou dat zware rotsblok kunnen verplaatsen. En ik kan ook geen enkele sponsorgift bedenken waarmee we Evi uit haar benarde positie zouden kunnen bevrijden. Ik heb vroeger vaak genoeg naar de Hongerspelen gekeken om heel goed te beseffen dat dit een verloren zaak is. Hoe slim je als tribuut ook bent, één moment van brute pech - zoals deze grondverschuiving - kan uiteindelijk over je lot beslissen.

Om half elf stipt zal de vloedgolf naar beneden rollen. Dat heb ik Claudius Templesmith heel duidelijk horen zeggen toen ik op tv zag hoe deze valstrik getest werd. Met ingehouden adem kijk ik naar de grote klok die boven de deur naar onze eetkamer hangt. De wijzers geven twintig minuten over tien aan. Ik draai me weer om naar het kleine schermpje van het telefoontoestel en mijn ogen ontmoeten die van Merope. We weten het allebei. Evi's Hongerspelen zijn afgelopen.

De tien minuten die daarna volgen, worden de langste van mijn leven. Merope en ikzelf kunnen helemaal niets doen. Behalve afwachten totdat Evi live op tv zal sterven. Het ergste van alles vind ik nog dat ik echt niet weet wat ik tegen Merope moet zeggen. Ik zou haar zo graag vertellen dat ik volledig begrijp hoe ze zich nu voelt, omdat ik vorig jaar precies hetzelfde meegemaakt heb. Maar Merope kent het verhaal van Kivo en Doran niet. Zelfs tegen haar heb ik er tot nu toe nooit met een woord over gerept, ook al zijn we al heel lang vriendinnen. Mijn werk in de Garage en mijn zorgen over die manke tribuut van vorig jaar zijn voor haar altijd een geheim gebleven. Maar vandaag zou ik het misschien toch verteld hebben. Als het spreekverbod van het Capitoolverzet er niet was geweest.

Ik weet dat Fulvia gelijk heeft, dat we niets mogen zeggen dat misschien naar ons rebellenwerk of onze mening over de Hongerspelen zou kunnen verwijzen. Moest ik aan Merope uitleggen wie Kivo en Doran zijn, dan zou ik per ongeluk mijn mond voorbij kunnen praten en zo dingen over het Verzet verraden. En dus dwing ik mezelf om te blijven zwijgen. Hoe moeilijk dat ook is. In stilte ben ik mam en pap dankbaar dat ze het huispersoneel vrijaf hebben gegeven en daarna zelf de deur zijn uitgegaan. Ik had hen nooit kunnen uitleggen waarom Merope en ikzelf nu allebei zo in paniek zijn, gewoon omdat er een tribuut gaat sterven.

"Kan je niet naar hier komen?" smeekt Merope bijna. "Mijn ouders zijn allebei weg en ik durf nu niet alleen te blijven."

"Ik wil wel," zeg ik moeizaam, "maar ik heb sinds vannacht huisarrest. Anders zou ik zeker gekomen zijn." In een paar woorden leg ik Merope de situatie met de Wraakspelen uit. Gelukkig heeft ze de laatste nieuwsberichten al gehoord en weet ze dus waarover het gaat.

In gedachten scheld ik de terroristen van Panem Zonder Capitool de huid vol. Dankzij hun reeks zinloze moorden zal ik dagenlang - of misschien wel voor een paar weken - vastzitten in onze flat. Waardoor ik nu ook nog eens mijn beste vriendin in de steek moet laten. Net op een moment dat ze mijn steun heel erg nodig heeft. Ik kijk nog eens naar de vier muren van onze woonkamer en het lijkbleke gezicht van Merope op het beeldschermpje van de telefoon. Opeens krijg ik het nare gevoel dat ik - net als Evi - in de val zit.

"En het heeft vrees ik weinig zin dat jij nu nog helemaal naar hier komt," voeg ik er aan toe. "Tegen dan is het-, is het al te laat."

Merope woont buiten het Centrum. Het zal minstens een kwartier duren voordat ze bij ons appartementsblok is, en over een minuut of vijf rolt die golf al naar beneden.

"Maar ik blijf gewoon aan de lijn, oké?" Het is het enige zinvolle antwoord dat ik weet te bedenken. Ik kan het nu niet maken om zomaar in te haken. Dan zou Merope er echt helemaal alleen voor staan.

Terwijl de wijzers van de klok langzaam maar zeker verder tikken, zeggen Merope nog een paar dingen tegen elkaar. Hoe jammer we het vinden dat Evi nu toch in de arena sterft, en dan nog wel op een manier als deze. Hoe spijtig het is dat het kindje van haar zus zijn tante nooit echt zal leren kennen. Maar het blijft allemaal oppervlakkig. Omdat dit een situatie is waar noch Merope, noch ikzelf woorden voor hebben. Zonder het spreekverbod van Fulvia zou dat anders zijn geweest. De laatste twee minuten zwijgen we alleen nog maar.

Dan is het zover. We horen eerst een zacht gebrom dat al snel aanzwelt tot een hoge, snerpende fluittoon. Van op een afstand klinkt het net als een soort gegil. Het kenmerkende geluid van de golfmachines die gestart worden. De regie toont ons een close-up van Evi. Aan de doodsbang blik in haar ogen te zien, weet ze heel goed wat haar te wachten staat nu de grond onder haar lichaam begint te trillen. Ze heeft natuurlijk allang begrepen dat deze arena een klok is. En ze beseft ongetwijfeld dat dit gedeelte van de jungle over enkele tellen zal veranderen in één of andere valstrik waar ze onmogelijk voor kan vluchten.

De camera zoomt weer uit en we krijgen een overzichtsbeeld van sectie tien. Gefilmd vanaf de overkant van het meer. Katniss, Peeta en Finnick kijken verbaasd naar de vloedgolf. Een enorme watermassa die van achter de heuvel omhoogkomt en dan met een donderend geraas de helling afrolt. Net als eergisteren zie ik hoe letterlijk alle bomen - zelfs de hoogste - volledig onder water verdwijnen. De golf bereikt de zee en veroorzaakt zo veel deining dat de branding helemaal tot bij het strand van de tributen uit 4 en 12 komt.

De jungle van de tiende sectie komt weer tevoorschijn en de bladeren van de doorweekte planten glinsteren in de zon. Het lichaam van Evi hangt roerloos in de kruinen van de bomen, ongeveer halverwege de helling. Zo ver heeft het water haar dus meegesleept. Ik kan niet zien of ze gewoon verdronken is, of door de enorme kracht van de golf tegen een boom of rots werd gegooid. Maar het kanonschot bevestigt wat iedereen nu al weet. Nog geen halve minuut later verschijnt de hovercraft. De grijper zakt naar beneden en vist haar lijk uit de bomen. Wanneer het toestel terug omhoog vliegt, zie ik dat de roze lucht van de arena een fractie van een seconde lang een lichtblauwe tint lijkt te krijgen. Wat betekent dat Plutarch het krachtveld heel eventjes heeft uitgezet. Al denk ik niet dat de andere tributen er ook maar iets van gemerkt hebben. Want onmiddellijk daarna heeft de hemel weer zijn typische vreemde kleur en is de hovercraft alweer vertrokken.

Het duurt een paar tellen voordat ik weer naar het schermpje van onze telefoon durf te kijken. Merope staat met opeen geperste lippen te huilen, de hoorn van de telefoon zo stevig in haar hand geklemd dat haar vingertoppen er wit van worden. Zelf kan ik mijn tranen nu ook niet langer binnen houden. Maar ik weet dat ik me er deze keer niet voor hoef te schamen. Dan hoor ik een zachte klik en wordt het schermpje zwart. Merope heeft ingehaakt zonder nog een woord te kunnen zeggen.

* * *

**Een iets kortere update deze keer, maar eigenlijk ben ik daar wel blij om. Hoofdstukken 24 en 25 zitten immers allebei ergens rond de 10.000 woorden. En ondanks de beperkte lengte zijn er in dit hoofdstuk toch best wel een paar belangrijke dingen gebeurd. De ontdekking wie er achter de moorden zit, Aludra's huisarrest en natuurlijk ook de dood van Evi. **

**Nog even een opmerking over het verbod op mobiele telefoons. Hoewel wij in onze wereld tegenwoordig allemaal een telefoon in onze zak hebben zitten, heb ik er in mijn verhalen doelbewust nooit iets over gezegd. Bij het lezen van de originele Hongerspelentrilogie was het mij opgevallen dat geen enkel personage een draagbare telefoon lijkt te hebben. In de arme districten is dit natuurlijk logisch. Maar zelf in het Capitool of in 13 kwam dit eigenlijk nergens echt ter sprake. In 'Spotgaai' krijgt Gale wel een boodschappenband, maar het bezit daarvan werd duidelijk als een speciaal voorrecht omschreven. Dus ben ik er vanuit gegaan dat de meeste inwoners van Panem inderdaad geen mobiele telefoon bezitten (idem met het internet). **

**Tot over - hopelijk - twee weken, voor het vervolg! **


	24. Het Capitool in opstand?

**Voordat jullie aan het nieuwe hoofdstuk beginnen, heb ik even een korte mededeling voor de lezers die hoofdstuk 23 kort na publicatie al gelezen hadden. In dat hoofdstuk kreeg Aludra voor de eerste keer het nieuws over de terroristen van de Wraakspelen te horen. In de eerste versie die ik online zette, heette deze groep de 'Strijders Voor de Districten van Panem' (SVDP). Maar kort na de publicatie van hoofdstuk 23 heeft één van mijn lezers me laten weten dat deze naam wel heel sterk lijkt op de 'Strijders Van Perkamentus/Potter' (SVP) uit de Harry Potterserie. **

**Het was zeker niet mijn bedoeling om die naam min of meer 'na te apen'. Ik ben één van de zeer weinige mensen die de boeken van J.K. Rowling nooit gelezen heeft (de films heb ik trouwens ook niet gezien), dus deze bijna-overeenkomst is echt puur toeval! Anderzijds zou ik de naam SVDP nooit gekozen hebben als ik wel op voorhand had geweten dat het sterk lijkt op iets uit een bekende, reeds bestaande boekenserie. **

**Daarom heb ik besloten om de naam van de terroristische groep te veranderen van 'Strijders Voor de Districten van Panem' (SVDP) naar 'Panem Zonder Capitool' (PZC). Normaal gezien is dit ook in het vorige hoofdstuk al aangepast. **

**Veel leesplezier!**

HOOFDSTUK 24: HET CAPITOOL IN OPSTAND?

Ik blijf roerloos staan terwijl ik naar het zwarte schermpje van onze telefoon staar en de kiestoon hoor. Maar het enige wat ik kan doen, is de hoorn nu zelf ook neerleggen. In een vlaag van woede grijp ik de afstandbediening vast en zet ik met één druk op de knop de tv in slaapstand. Dan gooi ik het ding neer in de zetel en loop ik met grote passen de woonkamer uit. In mijn slaapkamer laat ik me op bed vallen en probeer ik met een zakdoek de tranen weg te vegen die over mijn wangen blijven stromen.

In stilte ben ik dankbaar dat ik nu alleen thuis zit. Hoe had ik dit ooit aan mijn ouders of ons huispersoneel kunnen uitleggen? Dat mijn schoolresultaten verslechterd zijn, vond ik alleen maar vervelend. Die herexamens in augustus zal ik heus wel overleven. Dat mijn vader en ik over steeds meer dingen een totaal andere mening beginnen te krijgen, was iets waar ik mij al veel grotere zorgen over maakte. Maar wat er daarnet gebeurd is, vind ik misschien nog wel het ergste van allemaal. Merope's favoriete winnares is dood.

Ik had mezelf jaren geleden al beloofd dat ik mijn vriendinnen nooit zomaar zou laten vallen. Zelfs toen ik besloot om tegen de Hongerspelen te zijn en rebel te worden, heb ik me daar altijd aan gehouden. Merope en Sirrah zijn wel meer dan alleen maar fans van de Spelen. Juist daarom zijn we altijd vriendinnen gebleven. Zelfs al weten zij helemaal niets over mijn dubbelleven. Maar nu heb ik het gevoel dat ik Merope koudweg in de steek laat.

Ik herinner me nog hoe we een paar maanden geleden samen in de stad iets waren gaan drinken, om haar zeventiende verjaardag te vieren. Toen wist ik eigenlijk al hoe moeilijk ze het zou krijgen moest Evi weer naar de Spelen gestuurd worden. Daarna is zo ongeveer alles mis gegaan. Eerst trokken ze bij de Boete de naam die we geen van beiden wilden horen. De geheime verzetsmissie om de tributen van district 5 in het rebellenplan te betrekken, lukte ook al niet. Nu is Evi in de arena gestorven terwijl Merope en ik alleen maar machteloos konden toekijken. Dankzij dat stomme spreekverbod van Fulvia kon ik zelfs niets zinnigs tegen haar zeggen. Ook al heb ik vorig jaar exact hetzelfde meegemaakt en wist ik dus perfect hoe Merope zich voelde toen die golf de helling af kwam. Net op het moment dat mijn beste vriendin mijn hulp heel erg nodig heeft, moet ik haar aan haar lot overlaten. _Is dit nu de prijs die ik voor mijn spionage betaal? _vraag ik me vertwijfeld af.

Ik draai me op mijn zij en sluit mijn ogen. Maar het enige waar ik op dit moment aan kan denken is Merope, die nu helemaal alleen in het appartement van haar ouders zit. Zonder iemand om mee te praten of haar verdriet mee te delen. Na een paar minuten kom ik overeind en trek ik het gordijn voor mijn balkondeur dicht. De zon is intussen zo ver opgeschoven dat de felle stralen ervan recht op mijn bed vallen. Plutarch zou waarschijnlijk willen dat ik weer voor de tv ga zitten, om de situatie van het rebellenbondgenootschap in de arena zo goed mogelijk te volgen. Maar daar heb ik nu echt de moed niet voor. Uiteindelijk blijf ik gewoon op bed liggen, terwijl ik achter mijn oogleden steeds opnieuw zie hoe Evi's lichaam uit de arena wordt gehesen en Merope lijkbleek de telefoon neerlegt.

* * *

Het vage geluid van mijn eigen naam haalt me langzaam uit mijn slaap. Ik doe mijn ogen open en zie mam naast het bed staan.

"Is alles in orde?" vraagt ze een beetje bezorgd. "Ik kon je daarnet bijna niet wakker krijgen. Je leek mij eerst niet eens te horen."

"Nee, ik voel me prima," lieg ik snel. "Het was nogal laat vannacht en ik ben vanochtend vroeg wakker gemaakt door een hovercraft die hier heel laag voorbij kwam vliegen." Die laatste twee dingen hoef ik gelukkig niet te verzinnen. En ze vormen ook een prima uitvlucht om nu tegen mijn moeder te vertellen.

Een beetje versuft kijk ik naar de klok in mijn slaapkamer. Twintig minuten na één uur. Heb ik echt zo lang geslapen? Om mam niet nog verder ongerust te maken, besluit ik dat ik beter weer naar de live-uitzending vanuit de arena kan gaan kijken. Zo te horen staat de tv al aan. Dat zal mijn moeder wel gedaan hebben toen ze terugkwam van de winkel en alle boodschappen op hun plaats zette. Ik blijf even voor de wastafel in mijn badkamer staan om wat water in mijn gezicht te gooien. Dat is nog altijd de beste manier om echt helemaal wakker te worden. Een snelle blik in de spiegel leert mij dat er van mijn tranen gelukkig weinig meer te zien is. Ik denk niet dat mam er iets van gemerkt heeft. En dat kan ik best zo houden.

Even later plof ik neer in de zetel terwijl ik mijn ogen richt op het grote tv-scherm aan de muur van onze woonkamer. De camera's tonen net het deel van het strand waar Katniss, Peeta en Finnick zitten. Verbaasd kijk ik naar de drie andere tributen die zich intussen bij hen hebben gevoegd. Het duo uit district 3 - Beetee's wonde is blijkbaar al verzorgd - en Johanna Mason. _Wanneer is dat nu weer gebeurd? _vraag ik me een beetje nijdig af. _Vast toen ik in mijn kamer lag te slapen. Hopelijk komt Fulvia niet te weten dat ik daarnet alweer iets belangrijks heb gemist. _

Maar goed, ze zijn elkaar dus blijkbaar tegengekomen en ze hebben besloten om vanaf nu samen te werken. Voor ons rebellenbondgenootschap is dat een prima zaak. Met zijn zessen staan ze sterker tegenover de vier Beroeps. Die hebben we na het Bloedbad eigenlijk nauwelijks meer in beeld gezien, bedenk ik me opeens. Waar zouden ze mee bezig zijn?

"Middernacht," hoor ik Wiress zeggen.

"Het begint om middernacht," knikt Katniss.

Als antwoord gebaart Wiress in de richting van de bloedregen, die op dit moment in stromen naar beneden valt. Dezelfde valstrik die ik vannacht nog in de Nocturna heb gezien.

"Halftwee," mompelt ze.

"Precies. Halftwee. En om twee uur begint er daar een afschuwelijke, giftige mist," bevestigt Katniss terwijl ze naar de jungle van sectie 2 wijst. "Daarom moeten we nu naar een veilige plek."

Voor het eerst sinds mijn rampzalige telefoongesprek met Merope voel ik me eindelijk iets beter. Ze hebben intussen dan toch begrepen dat deze arena een klok is. Het maakt weinig uit wie er als eerste op het idee is gekomen, Katniss of Wiress. De kansen van het rebellenbondgenootschap zijn nu een heel stuk groter geworden.

"Dat weten ze dus ook al," hoor ik mam achter mijn rug zeggen. Ik kijk over mijn schouder en zie dat ze een proper keukenshort heeft aangetrokken. Blijkbaar wil ze zelf het avondeten maken, nu ons huispersoneel een hele week met vakantie is. Gelukkig kookt mijn moeder graag. Anders zou ze zich nooit voor die ene hobbycursus ingeschreven hebben.

Ze verdwijnt in onze keuken en ik hoor hoe ze met allerlei potten en bestek begint te rammelen. Dan richt ik mijn aandacht weer op de beelden uit de arena. Daar staat het zestal net op het punt om te vertrekken. De enige die niet meteen op weg wil, is Beetee die met aandrang naar zijn draad vraagt. De spoel die hij bij de Hoorn des Overvloed heeft meegenomen en die nu bedekt met bloed in het zand ligt. Al kan ik van hieruit niet zien of het echt Beetee's eigen bloed is. Per slot van rekening had hij dat ding al bij zich toen hij vannacht voor die smerige regen moest vluchten.

"Draad," blijft Beetee koppig aandringen.

"O, ik weet al wat hij wil," zucht Johanna geïrriteerd. Ze loopt een paar meter bij de anderen vandaan om de metalen cilinder te gaan halen. "Dit waardeloze prul," vervolgt ze. "Het is een soort spoel met draad of zo. Zo is hij ook gewond geraakt. Hij wilde per se naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds rennen om dat ding te pakken. Ik snap niet hoe je dit als wapen zou kunnen gebruiken. Je zou er hooguit een stuk af kunnen snijden om als wurgtouw te gebruiken of zo. Maar laten we wel wezen, zie jij Beetee al iemand wurgen?"

Heel even vraag ik me af waarom Johanna dat allemaal zegt. Zij is één van de tributen die het plan met de draad ook kent, voor het geval dat Beetee niet meer in staat is om dat zelf uit te voeren. Maar meteen daarna snap ik al waarom ze liegt. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben uitdrukkelijk aan al onze bondgenoten gevraagd om in de arena niets aan Katniss en Peeta te verklappen. Dus moet Johanna nu inderdaad doen alsof ze helemaal niet weet waarvoor die spoel dient.

Dat verklaart meteen ook waarom Johanna nogal kribbig reageert als Peeta antwoordt dat Beetee zijn Spelen met draad gewonnen heeft en dat het voor hem dus het beste wapen is. Zodra Katniss wil weten waarom ze hem dan Knetter heeft gedoopt, vraagt Johanna op venijnige toon wie Mags heeft laten creperen. Met die opmerking hoopt ze vast om iedereen te laten zwijgen voordat de anderen per ongeluk hun mond voorbijpraten. Heel even vrees ik dat Johanna en Katniss nu echt ruzie zullen gaan maken. Maar gelukkig slaagt Finnick erin om hen allebei te kalmeren. Daarna stelt hij voor om nog eens naar het eiland met de Hoorn te gaan, en de rest van het groepje gaat akkoord.

Dan verspringt het beeld abrupt naar een ander gedeelte van de arena. De jungle van sectie 8, als ik het kleine overzichtkaartje in de hoek van het scherm juist gelezen heb. De plek waar de Spelmakers tussen acht en negen uur een heleboel gevaarlijke wurglianen naar beneden laten zakken. Dat gebied blijft voorlopig natuurlijk nog een hele tijd inactief. Maar zodra ik de Beroepsgroep in een kring bij elkaar zie zitten, snap ik waarom de regie hier wil filmen. Zo te horen is het viertal in een druk overleg verwikkeld. Dankzij de kleine microfoontjes waarmee alle mobiele camera's uitgerust zijn, kunnen alle tv-kijkers het gesprek moeiteloos volgen.

"Ik heb jullie toch al gezegd dat we hier voorlopig veilig zijn," verklaart Kasjmier met een ongeduldige blik naar haar bondgenoten uit district 2. "Deze arena is gewoon één groot horloge. Waarom geloven jullie ons niet gewoon?" voegt ze er nog aan toe terwijl ze een hand op de schouder van haar broer legt.

Ik had het kunnen denken. De ouders van Kasjmier en Gloss werken allebei al jaren voor de belangrijkste producent van luxehorloges in district 1. Hier in het Capitool is zo'n ding een soort van statussymbool. Pap heeft een horloge van massief goud en het mijne heeft ook heel wat gekost. Hoe dan ook, het hoeft eigenlijk helemaal niet te verbazen dat Kasjmier en Gloss waarschijnlijk de allereerste waren om de arenaklok door te hebben.

"Jaja, jullie hebben allebei gelijk," geeft Brutus met enige tegenzin toe. "Dat weten wij intussen ook wel. Laten we liever ons plan nog eens overlopen."

Meteen ga ik rechtop in de zetel zitten om aandachtig te luisteren. De Beroeps hebben vannacht dus niet stilgezeten. Als Capitoolrebel moet ik de situatie nu zeker volgen.

Blijkbaar is het viertal het er al sinds dag één van de Spelen over eens dat je een groep met tributen zoals Katniss en Finnick niet zomaar kan aanvallen. Die hebben beiden al bewezen dat ze hele sterke kandidaten zijn. En de anderen - zoals Peeta en Johanna - zijn zeker ook niet te onderschatten. Per slot van rekening blijven het allemaal winnaars. Heel wat anders dat de angstige, ongetrainde kinderen die je als Beroeps normaal gezien tegenover je krijgt. Daarom hebben ze besloten om het dit jaar anders aan te pakken en hun concurrenten in een hinderlaag te lokken.

Sinds zonsopgang hebben Kasjmier, Gloss, Brutus en Enobaria met zijn vieren hard gewerkt aan een valstrik die nu in sectie 8 staat opgesteld. Iets met een groot net van klimplanten dat naar beneden zal vallen zodra één van hun tegenstanders struikelt over een lange, dunne draad van plantenstengels die horizontaal tussen twee bomen gespannen is. Enkel tussen acht en negen uur 's ochtends hebben ze uiteraard eventjes gepauzeerd in een veilig deel van de arena. Zelfs toen hebben ze hun half afgewerkte net meegenomen om verder te kunnen vlechten.

Nu is alles klaar en wachten de Beroeps gewoon het juiste moment af om de confrontatie met het groepje van Katniss aan te gaan. Eerst willen ze een rechtstreeks gevecht beginnen, om dan al na één of twee minuten te doen alsof ze plotseling op de vlucht slaan. Ze hopen dat hun vijanden hen dan zullen achtervolgen - omdat het zal lijken alsof ze bang geworden zijn - en zo uiteindelijk recht in de valstrik zullen lopen. Daarna zou het een koud kunstje moeten zijn om de in het net verstrikte tributen definitief uit te schakelen, besluit Enobaria overtuigd.

"Ben je daar wel helemaal zeker van?" kan Brutus niet nalaten om te vragen.

"Ik heb deze valstrik tijdens de trainingsdagen zelf al eens opgezet, en hij werkte perfect," antwoordt Enobaria snibbig. "Een goede Beroeps houdt zich niet alleen bezig met wapens, maar met alles wat in de arena van pas kan komen."

Heel even vraag ik me af of er een woordenwisseling zal komen. Maar uiteindelijk houdt Brutus toch zijn mond. Vreemd dat Beroepstributen vaak zo moeilijk met elkaar overweg kunnen. Misschien omdat je wel wat arrogantie en zelfvertrouwen nodig hebt als je vrijwillig wil deelnemen? Hoe dan ook kan deze groep _wel_ behoorlijk samenwerken. En juist daarom vormen ze nog altijd één van de grootste bedreigingen voor de leden van het rebellenbondgenootschap.

Net op dat moment zie ik Gloss druk in de richting van de anderen wenken terwijl hij gespannen door een opening in het bladerdek gluurt.

"Daar zijn ze," zegt hij tegen de anderen. "Alle zes bij elkaar."

"Waar dan?" wil Enobaria onmiddellijk weten.

"Op het eiland van de Hoorn. Zo'n kans krijgen we geen tweede keer."

"Pak jullie wapens, dan gaan we," commandeert Brutus meteen.

Gelukkig is mam nog altijd volop bezig in de keuken. Ik sla mijn handen in elkaar en druk mijn nagels in mijn handpalmen. _Laat dit alsjeblieft goed aflopen,_ smeek ik in gedachten terwijl ik toekijk hoe de vier Beroeps het oerwoud uit sluipen en stilletjes over de dichtstbijzijnde zandstrook naar het eiland lopen. Hun slachtoffers staan alle zes met de ruggen naar hen toe. Ze kunnen dus niet zien welk gevaar hen bedreigt.

"Dit wordt het eerste echte gevecht tussen de twee grote bondgenootschappen van deze Spelen," zegt Claudius Templesmith opgewonden. "Wie zal het halen, beste kijkers?"

Hij is nog maar net uitgesproken wanneer ik merk dat mijn moeder uit de keuken tevoorschijn gekomen is en nu achter de zetel staat waar ik in zit. Dit wil ze natuurlijk niet missen. Waardoor ik alweer zal moeten doen alsof ik nog steeds gewoon fan van de Hongerspelen ben.

Ik richt mijn ogen opnieuw op het tv-scherm. Finnick, Johanna en Katniss vormen een kring rondom Peeta, die een soort landkaart of iets dergelijks aan het tekenen is. Zelfs Beetee luistert aandachtig mee. Een tiental meter verderop zit Wiress de rol met draad schoon te boenen terwijl ze in zichzelf een liedje zingt. Niemand ziet hoe Gloss - de beste zwemmer van deze Beroepstroep - zich in zee laat glijden om Wiress van onder water aan te kunnen vallen.

"Ze kiezen dus duidelijk voor het verrassingseffect," merkt Claudius op. Alsof ik dat zelf nog niet doorhad.

Enkele ogenblikken later komt Gloss vlak achter Wiress' rug weer naar boven. Ze heeft dan toch iets gehoord, want opeens blijven haar handen roerloos op de spoel liggen en kijkt ze snel achterom over haar schouder. Bij het zien van haar vijand die letterlijk nog geen meter bij haar vandaan staat te grijnzen, schrikt Wiress zo erg dat ze niet eens kan gillen. Ze verstijft gewoon. Gloss heeft alle tijd om haar bij haar haren te grijpen en met één beweging haar keel door te snijden. Maar zelfs in de allerlaatste seconden van haar leven slaagt Wiress erin om haar bondgenoten een dienst te bewijzen. Ze is abrupt gestopt met zingen, en daardoor weten de anderen nu ook dat er iets mis is.

Katniss is de eerste die zich omdraait. Bij het bloedbad heeft ze Gloss alleen maar verwond. Deze keer is haar pijl wel dodelijk. Johanna's arm zwaait achteruit om een bijl naar Kasjmier te gooien. Ook haar worp is perfect raak en Kasjmier zakt met een enorme wonde in haar borstkas door haar knieën. Net wanneer het kanon drie keer afgaat, zoeken Brutus en Enobaria dekking achter de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Misschien zijn ze echt een beetje bang geworden toen ze zagen hoe snel hun tegenstanders in actie kwamen, want ze rennen zonder aarzelen het eiland af. Recht naar het gebied waar ze hun net gespannen hebben. En zoals iedereen verondersteld had, zetten Katniss en de anderen meteen de achtervolging in.

_Blijf staan! _wil ik naar het scherm roepen. Maar het enige wat ik kan doen, is toekijken hoe de Beroeps uiteindelijk toch nog hun zin zullen krijgen. Als die valstrik inderdaad werkt, dan zijn de Spelen voor ons afgelopen.

Net wanneer een rennende Katniss haar voet wil neerzetten op de strook zand die naar sectie 8 leidt, gebeurt er iets onverwachts. Zonder voorafgaande waarschuwing begint het eiland met de Hoorn rondom zijn as te draaien. Steeds sneller en sneller. De vijf nog levende tributen kunnen niets anders doen dan zich zo stevig mogelijk vasthouden en hopen dat ze niet in zee geslingerd worden. _Dat is waar ook, _denk ik bij mezelf._De hoofdtechnicus van de afdeling Arenaontwerp heeft in zijn interview zelf gezegd dat ze het eiland kunnen laten draaien. _Het was bedoeld als een idee van de Spelmakers om de tributen in de war te kunnen brengen. Maar zelf hoef ik geen twee keer na te denken om te snappen waarom Plutarch uitgerekend nu het mechanisme heeft laten opstarten. Dit is de enige manier om te voorkomen dat Katniss en de anderen recht in de val lopen.

"En zo valt het plan van de Beroeps dan toch nog in duigen," hoor ik Claudius terecht opmerken. Met moeite kan ik nog net een zucht van opluchting onderdrukken. Deze keer heeft ons rebellenplan echt aan een zijden draadje gehangen.

Opeens komt het eiland met een klap weer tot stilstand. Katniss, Peeta, Johanna en Finnick krabbelen moeizaam overeind en Finnick duikt het water in om ook Beetee weer op het droge te helpen. Brutus en Enobaria zijn in de jungle verdwenen. Misschien hebben ze nu pas gemerkt dat ze helemaal niet gevolgd worden.

Eigenlijk mogen we blij zijn dat de meeste leden van het rebellenbondgenootschap nu nog steeds leven. Maar Wiress is dood, net als Kasjmier en Gloss. Ik had niet verwacht dat ik het echt heel erg zou vinden om twee Beroeps te zien sterven. Toch kan ik nu alleen maar aan de ouders van het winnaarsduo uit district 1 denken. Hoe zouden die mensen zich voelen nu ze in één klap hun beide kinderen kwijt zijn? Misschien wilden ze niet eens dat hun zoon en dochter opnieuw zouden meedoen, ook al kunnen ze dat natuurlijk nooit zo zeggen in een tv-interview. En misschien hebben ze er nu zelfs spijt van dat ze Kasjmier en Gloss ooit voor de Hongerspelen lieten trainen. Al zal ik dat natuurlijk nooit zeker weten.

Maar dan wordt mijn aandacht getrokken door iets anders. De camera neemt het lichaam van Wiress in beeld, dat roerloos in zee drijft. De rol met geleidende draad zit nog steeds stevig in haar handen geklemd. Meteen snap ik dat we een groot probleem hebben. Als Plutarchs collega's de hovercraft sturen om alle lijken mee te nemen - wat nu elk moment kan gebeuren - dan zijn we die draad kwijt.

"Dek me!" hoor ik Katniss schreeuwen terwijl ze haar wapens in het zand laat vallen. In de roze lucht zie ik weer die lichtblauwe schijn die aangeeft dat het krachtveld heel eventjes uit heeft gestaan. Geen van de tributen lijkt het op te merken. Dan duikt Katniss de zee in en begint ze aan een snel tempo te zwemmen. Het duurt maar een paar tellen voordat ik besef dat ze in een rechte lijn op Wiress af gaat. _Waarom?_ Is het eerste wat er door mijn hoofd schiet._Zij kent ons plan toch helemaal niet?_ _Of zou ze dan toch snappen dat Beetee die spoel om één of andere reden wil bewaren? _Meteen daarna herinner ik me weer hoe Beetee koppig naar de draad bleef vragen toen Peeta hem daarstraks naar het eiland wou dragen. Iets wat Katniss blijkbaar ook onthouden heeft.

"Zal ze het halen, beste kijkers?" hoor ik Claudius vragen. Natuurlijk wil hij het voor de kijker zo spannend mogelijk maken. Al is dat nu wel het laatste wat ik zelf nodig heb. Want voor de tweede keer in amper enkele minuten tijd voel ik hoe de zenuwen mijn keel dichtknijpen.

Intussen is de hovercraft boven de zee gaan hangen. Kasjmier en Gloss worden één voor één aan boord gehesen terwijl Katniss de spoel uit Wiress' handen loswrikt. Net voordat de grijper een laatste keer naar beneden komt om ook haar lichaam mee te nemen, sluit Katniss voorzichtig de ogen van haar bondgenote uit district 3. "Vaarwel," fluistert ze zacht maar duidelijk verstaanbaar. Dan zwemt ze zonder aarzelen terug naar de anderen terwijl het lijkt van Wiress in de hovercraft verdwijnt.

In de arena nemen tributen zelden of nooit afscheid van de doden. Zelfs niet als ze samen in een pact zaten, want ook dan zouden ze vroeg of laat uiteindelijk toch elkaars vijanden geworden zijn. Maar Katniss heeft het daarnet wel gedaan. Net zoals vorig jaar, met dat meisje uit district 11. _Misschien is dit één van de redenen waarom uitgerekend zij de Spotgaai geworden is,_ kan ik niet nalaten te denken. _Dat ze de andere tributen altijd als mensen is blijven zien, wil wel iets zeggen. Zeker omdat ze nu nog steeds denkt dat er ook dit jaar maar één winnaar kan zijn. _Het zou me niet eens verbazen moest Plutarch er juist daarom voor gezorgd hebben dat Katniss' laatste groet aan Wiress live op tv is uitgezonden. Nu heeft heel Panem het kunnen zien.

Nadat Katniss weer aan land geklommen is en Beetee zijn spoel terug heeft, blijven de vijf overgebleven bondgenoten nog even staan om al hun wapens te verzamelen. Ik kijk op mijn horloge en kan nauwelijks geloven dat er tussen nu en het ogenblik waarop de beroeps naar de Hoorn slopen hooguit zes of zeven minuten voorbij gegaan zijn. Zelfs Claudius Templesmith heeft nauwelijks iets gezegd omdat alles zo vreselijk snel ging. Zo weinig tijd heb je dus nodig om in de arena drie mensen te doden.

"Waarom zou Katniss per se die draad willen bijhouden?" hoor ik mijn moeder vragen. Ik was al bijna vergeten dat ze direct na de aankondiging van Claudius achter de zetel was komen staan om de uitzending te volgen. Dit is de eerste keer dat ze haar mond open doet. Maar het gevecht ging zo vlug - en was voor een neutrale toeschouwer zo spannend - dat er eigenlijk ook geen tijd was om te praten.

"Geen idee" antwoord ik. "Volgens mij zitten er in die stapel bij de Hoorn interessantere wapens."

Nog maar eens een leugen die ik aan mijn moeder moet vertellen. Hoeveel zijn het er de afgelopen maanden eigenlijk al geweest? Veel te veel, als je het mij vraagt. Dus zwijg ik verder maar.

"Wat ik nog wilde zeggen," voegt mam er aan toe, "ik moet nog even terug naar de winkel. De peper is op en zo kan ik het vlees niet kruiden."

Ze hangt haar handtas om haar schouder en gaat op de rand van de zetel zitten om snel haar schoenen aan te trekken.

"Ik zal over een half uurtje wel terug zijn," zegt ze nog. "Jij blijft natuurlijk hier."

_Geen verrassing, _mompel ik in mezelf. Maar in de plaats daarvan vraag ik gewoon of ik intussen op het eten mag letten zodat er niets aanbrandt.

"Niet nodig," krijg ik te horen. "Ik heb het fornuis helemaal afgezet." Twee minuten later trekt mam de voordeur van onze flat achter zich dicht en ben ik weer alleen thuis. Des te beter. Nu hoef ik ten minste voor even geen masker op te houden.

"Kom, ik wil van dit klote-eiland af," hoor ik Johanna op tv zeggen. Eigenlijk heb ik nu - na drie doden op nog geen vijf minuten tijd - niet zo veel zin meer om naar de Kwartskwelling te kijken. Maar Fulvia heeft ons gevraagd om alles zo goed mogelijk te blijven volgen. Dus probeer ik me weer op de beelden uit de arena te concentreren. Katniss en de anderen willen teruggaan naar het strand van twaalf uur en merken dat ze hopeloos verdwaald zijn. Daar was ik al bang voor. Dankzij Plutarchs beslissing om de Hoorn te laten draaien, is het plan van de Beroeps mislukt. Maar nu zitten we natuurlijk met een nieuw probleem. Hopelijk zullen we hier geen al te hoge prijs voor moeten betalen.

Het groepje begint te overleggen over wat ze nu het best kunnen doen. Even houd ik mijn hart vast wanneer Johanna voorstelt om de voetstappen van Brutus en Enobaria te volgen - zij kan natuurlijk niet weten welk gevaar er in sectie 8 op de loer ligt - maar gelukkig hebben de golven en de wind het zand al lang weer glad gestreken. Uiteindelijk kiest Finnick op goed geluk een richting uit en gaan ze op weg. Een andere keuze hebben ze toch niet echt.

Ook voor mij ziet de jungle er overal precies hetzelfde uit. Zelfs van de grondverschuiving die Evi het leven kostte, is er van op deze afstand helemaal niets te zien. Omdat de Spelmakers dat zo willen. Dan hoor ik Claudius aankondigen dat Katniss en haar bondgenoten nu in het gebied met de snatergaaien terecht zullen komen. De moed zakt me meteen weer in de schoenen. Dat is de eerstvolgende sectie die actief zal worden. Voorlopig zijn ze daar nog even veilig. Maar ze hebben er geen idee van wat hen over minder dan een uur te wachten staat. Ik zit me net af te vragen of ik eigenlijk nog wel verder wil kijken wanneer de tributen uit district 2 in beeld verschijnen.

"Waar ben je nu met je schitterende ideeën?" foetert Brutus, duidelijk boos omdat zijn team in één klap gehalveerd is en ze enkel Wiress hebben kunnen doden.

"Ik kan er toch ook niets aan doen dat het mislukt is?" verdedigt Enobaria zich terwijl ze haar frustraties afreageert door met haar mes op een afgebroken tak in te hakken. "Als de Spelmakers dat eiland niet rondgedraaid hadden, dan was alles gegaan zoals voorzien."

"Verzin jij dan maar iets nieuws," zegt Brutus op een toon alsof hij verder geen ruzie meer wil maken. De camera neemt het tweetal wat beter in beeld. Ze gaan op een omgevallen boomstam zitten om over een nieuw plan te discussiëren.

"Volgens mij kunnen we nu beter gewoon even afwachten," vindt Enobaria. "Je hebt zelf gezien hoe goed ze vechten."

"En wij zijn nog maar met twee," geeft Brutus toe. Blijkbaar ziet zelfs hij in dat ze het tegen een meerderheid van vijf personen nooit kunnen halen, Beroeps of niet.

"Goed, dan wachten we nog één of twee dagen af. Totdat we een nieuwe kans krijgen om aan te vallen," besluit hij uiteindelijk.

"Onze tijd komt nog wel," knikt Enobaria.

Ik kijk toe hoe ze zwijgend blijven zitten en hun wapens controleren, totdat de camera's abrupt weer overschakelen naar het groepje van Katniss. Ze zitten nog steeds in de sectie van de snatergaaien. Finnick en Katniss staan bij een boom om water af te tappen terwijl Peeta en de anderen op het strand blijven. Mijn horloge geeft één minuut over vier aan. Het geschreeuw van de vogels kan nu elk moment beginnen.

Katniss wil Finnick net de tap doorgeven wanneer we de eerste kreet horen. Die klinkt veel echter en angstaanjagender dan ik me ooit had kunnen voorstellen. Ik blijf roerloos in de zetel zitten terwijl ik toekijk hoe Katniss en Finnick allebei hysterisch het bos in rennen. De snatergaaien bootsen de stemmen van Prim en Annie zo goed na dat het even duurt voordat beide tributen beseffen dat dit een valstrik van de Spelmakers is. Maar dan is het natuurlijk al te laat. Wanneer Finnick en Katniss weer naar het strand willen vluchten, is de terugweg versperd door een onzichtbare maar ondoordringbare muur. Er komt een hele zwerm snatergaaien aanvliegen en ik hoor nog meer gegil. Van het kleine zusje van Katniss, van Annie en van een paar andere mensen die ik zelf niet ken. Claudius Templesmith noemt onder andere de namen Vick en Posy ,maar die zeggen mij niets. Sinds ik tegen de Hongerspelen ben, volg ik het hele circus dat er rond hangt veel minder dan vroeger.

Finnick en Katniss zakken op de grond in elkaar met hun handen strak over hun oren geslagen. Hun drie bondgenoten staan op nog geen twee meter bij hen vandaan, maar toch kunnen ze - net als ikzelf - alleen maar machteloos toekijken. Ik kom met één beweging overeind uit de zetel en grijp naar de afstandsbediening. Die tv gaat uit. Nu meteen. Dan ga ik naar ons buitenterras en blijf ik met mijn handen op de balustrade gelegd staan, terwijl ik probeer om de gedachten aan de arena uit mijn hoofd te bannen.

Ik laat mijn blik over de stad onder mij dwalen. Wat zouden de anderen nu aan het doen zijn? Plutarch zit natuurlijk in de controlekamer. Fulvia waarschijnlijk ook. Doran en Leandro zullen vandaag wel één van die weinig populaire cafés aan de rand van het Capitool opgezocht hebben om als verzetslid naar de Spelen te kijken. Voor hen zal het de eerste keer in jaren zijn dat ze nog eens livebeelden uit de arena zien. Ik twijfel er niet aan dat zij er allebei minstens even veel moeite mee hebben als ik nu. Zouden zij ook naar buiten gegaan zijn toen die volgens begonnen te schreeuwen? Om één of andere reden weet ik zeker van wel. En waar zou Merope op dit moment mee bezig zijn? Ik denk dat ik mijn vriendin nu best nog een paar uur gewoon met rust laat. Ik kan toch niet naar haar toe gaan en ik heb er nog steeds geen flauw idee van wat ik tegen haar moet zeggen. En toen Kivo pas vermoord was, wilde ik zelf ook even alleen zijn. Misschien is het verstandiger om tot morgen te wachten. Maar ik wil Merope ook niet zomaar in de steek laten. _Morgenvroeg ga ik haar meteen bellen, _beloof ik mezelf na een tijdje. Het voelt nog altijd aan alsof ik te weinig voor haar doe. Al besef ik dat ik uiteindelijk toch geen andere keuze heb dan deze.

Ik blijf op het terras wachten totdat mijn horloge aangeeft dat het precies vijf uur is. Dan ga ik weer naar binnen om de tv opnieuw aan te zetten. Mijn moeder zou het waarschijnlijk nogal vreemd vinden moest die uit staan wanneer ze thuiskomt. Eigenlijk had ze nu al lang terug hier moeten zijn. Maar echt ongerust ben ik niet. Het gebeurt wel vaker dat mam op straat een collega of vriendin tegen het lijf loopt. Meestal blijft ze dan eindeloos met die persoon babbelen, zodat ze de tijd uit het oog verliest en uiteindelijk een stuk later weer thuis is dan ze eerst had gepland.

Het scherm licht op en meteen zit ik weer midden in de derde Kwartskwelling. De snatergaaienaanval is net afgelopen en Peeta probeert Katniss te kalmeren. Hij doet er alles aan om haar en Finnick er van te overtuigen dat de Spelmakers elektronisch vervormde stemmen hebben gebruikt. Dat heeft hij goed geraden. Maar het gegil van daarstraks klonk zo enorm realistisch dat zelfs ik begin te twijfelen. Ook al heb ik op tv in de voorbeschouwingen meer dan één keer gehoord hoe ze aan die geluidsopnames gekomen zijn. Pas wanneer Beetee zich ermee bemoeit, kunnen Katniss, Finnick en ikzelf Peeta eindelijk geloven.

"Onze kinderen leren een soortgelijke techniek op school," zegt hij.

"Natuurlijk heeft Peeta gelijk," vult Johanna ongevraagd aan. "Het hele land is dol op het kleine zusje van Katniss. Als ze haar echt zouden doodmartelen, zou iedereen waarschijnlijk in opstand komen. En dat zouden we niet willen, hè?" voegt ze er op een uitdagende toon aan toe.

Dan gebeurt er iets eigenaardigs. Het scherm van onze tv flikkert heel eventjes en nog geen halve seconde later heeft Johanna opeens twee schelpen in haar handen terwijl ze richting jungle loopt.

"Ik ga water halen," beslist ze nogal kortaf.

"Blijf hier. De vogels … " dringt Katniss aan terwijl ze probeert om Johanna tegen te houden. Maar iedereen kan horen hoe zwak haar stem nog steeds klinkt.

"Mij kunnen ze niets doen," antwoordt Johanna ongeduldig. "Ik ben niet zoals jullie. Alle mensen van wie ik hield zijn dood." Dan verdwijnt ze zonder omkijken in het bos, naar de boom die Finnick wilde aftappen toen de snatergaaienaanval begon.

Er klopt iets niet. Johanna had ineens die schelpen vast, terwijl haar handen vlak daarvoor nog leeg waren. Maar ze zei eerst iets over een opstand, en onmiddellijk daarna heb ik het beeld zien flikkeren. Ik snap al wat er gebeurd is. De regie heeft de laatste paar woorden van Johanna weggeknipt. Waarschijnlijk op direct bevel van de Spelmakers of de president. Hoewel de Hongerspelen elk jaar live op tv komen, zit er op de uitzending altijd een vertraging van drie of vier seconden. Zodat men dingen kan censureren als dat nodig is. In de praktijk doen ze dat zo goed als nooit. Ik kan me zelf niet herinneren wanneer de laatste keer was. Maar daarnet heeft Johanna ongetwijfeld iets gezegd wat de collega's van Plutarch absoluut niet op tv wilden tonen. Ik weet zeker dat er zojuist een fragment is weggelaten. Het zou me niet eens verbazen als de mensen in de montagekamer eigenlijk net een klein beetje te laat gereageerd hebben. Want het woord 'opstand' is op zich al iets dat niet in de Hongerspelen thuishoort.

Enkele ogenblikken lang zit ik me af te vragen wat Johanna misschien nog allemaal gezegd heeft. Ook al besef ik dat ik het waarschijnlijk nooit zal weten. Dan word ik uit mijn gedachten gehaald door het geluid van de voordeur die dichtslaat, gevolgd door voetstappen in het inkomhalletje van onze flat. Blijkbaar is mam eindelijk weer terug.

"Sorry dat ik zo laat ben," zegt ze een beetje verontschuldigend tegen mij wanneer ze de woonkamer binnen komt en haar handtas op een stoel legt. "Maar ik moest bij drie verschillende winkels langsgaan voordat ik eindelijk peper kon vinden. En dan heb ik op de terugweg ook nog eens in een vreselijk lange file gestaan."

Ik had het kunnen denken. Er zijn nog steeds leveringsproblemen in het Capitool en van sommige producten beginnen de voorraden nu echt wel op te geraken. Kruiden en specerijen bijvoorbeeld. Zelfs pap klaagt steeds vaker dat de ondergrondse magazijnen tegenwoordig bijna altijd te laat of zelf helemaal niet aangevuld worden. Thuis heb ik daar tot nu toe nog niet zoveel van gemerkt, omdat mijn vader nu eenmaal directeur van een grote supermarktketen is. Onze eigen keukenkasten zullen dus niet zo snel leeg zijn. Maar die file waar mam het nu over heeft, dat is een ander verhaal. Het is nog te vroeg voor de dagelijkse avondspits. Ergens blijf ik met het gevoel zitten dat er meer aan de hand is dan de gewoonlijke verkeersdrukte. Toch vraag ik er niet verder over door, want ik heb nu al genoeg zorgen aan mijn hoofd.

Wanneer mam zucht dat ze nu natuurlijk flink achter staat met het avondeten, stel ik zelf voor om mee te helpen. Het ideale excuus om voorlopig even niet naar de Spelen te kijken. Een kwartiertje later staan we allebei in de keuken. Het kookboek dat mam op aanraden van haar vriendinnen bij de hobbycursus gekocht heeft, ligt al opengeslagen op de juiste pagina. De deur naar de woonkamer doen we dicht, zodat de bakluchtjes zich niet door heel onze flat verspreiden. Dat we daardoor de tv minder goed kunnen horen, vind ik prima. Al hoeft mam dat natuurlijk niet te weten.

We merken pas dat er alweer een dode gevallen is als het kanon afgaat. De knal daarvan is luid genoeg om boven het gezoem van de dampkap uit hoorbaar te zijn. Mam wil weten welke tribuut het was, en met tegenzin volg ik haar naar de woonkamer. Het volgende moment kijken we toe hoe de hovercraft komt om het slachtoffer mee te nemen. De metalen grijper verdwijnt tussen het dichte bladerdek van de jungle. Daarna nog eens. En nog eens. Vijf keer in totaal. Volgens de gastcommentator die nu de uitzending aan elkaar praat, is dit wat er overblijft van de man uit district 10. In de herhaling tonen ze hoe de monsters uit sectie 6 hun werk doen. Ik ben blij dat ik het niet rechtstreeks heb gezien.

"Die man had de vierenvijftigste Hongerspelen gewonnen," zegt mam opeens. "Dat jaar herinner ik me nog vrij goed. Iedereen ging er van uit dat hij na een paar dagen al dood zou zijn. Omdat zijn trainingsscore zo slecht was. Maar hij bleek een veel betere overlever dan we vooraf hadden gedacht." Dan komt ze weer overeind uit de zetel en gaat ze terug naar de keuken om het fornuis wat lager te zetten.

Ik wil haar volgen, maar blijf aarzelend staan. Haar stem klonk net dat beetje anders dan gewoonlijk. Niet overdreven emotioneel of zo, maar toch. Alsof ze het zelf ook jammer vindt dat de man uit 10 gestorven is. Onwillekeurig denk ik weer terug aan het gesprek tussen haar en mijn vader dat ik deze lente per toeval heb afgeluisterd. Tijdens die ene nacht dat ik in hun badkamer tandpasta wou gaan halen, niet zo heel lang nadat de kaart van de kwartskwelling officieel was voorgelezen. Toen wist ik diep vanbinnen al dat sommige gebeurtenissen in de arena voor mijn moeder toch iets te ver gaan. Daarnet werd er iemand levend verscheurd, en dat ligt waarschijnlijk heel dicht bij haar persoonlijke grens. Of misschien is het zelfs wel voorbij die grens. Zeker nu er de laatste paar maanden zo veel heisa geweest is rond het feit dat de winnaars opnieuw aan de Spelen moesten deelnemen. Wanneer ik terug de keuken in ga en het gezicht van mijn moeder zie - bleker dan normaal - weet ik dat ik gelijk heb. Maar ik zeg niets, omdat Fulvia dat zo wil. Mijn ouders zullen nooit te horen krijgen dat ook ik ooit over een andere tribuut uit district 10 heb liggen piekeren.

Rond kwart voor zeven is het eten klaar en zetten we het fornuis in de op één na laagste stand zodat alles warm blijft. Het zal nog een half uurtje duren voordat pap thuiskomt van zijn werk. Mijn moeder begint haar kleerkast nog eens op te ruimen - met zo'n grote verzameling pruiken is dat af en toe weleens nodig - en ik ga buiten in één van de leunstoelen op het terras liggen. Hoewel de zon al een tijdje over haar hoogste punt heen is, blijft het nog altijd erg warm. In de verte hoor ik de geluiden van het publiek dat op de Stadscirkel naar de Kwelling aan het kijken is. Onwillekeurig spits ik mijn oren om er beter naar te kunnen luisteren. Ik kan niet precies zeggen waarom, maar het klinkt anders dan ik gewend ben. Onrustiger, misschien. Of bozer. Zou het iets te maken hebben met wat Johanna daarstraks gezegd heeft? Dat alle mensen van wie ze hield dood zijn? Iedereen kent het verhaal van de brand die haar winnaarsvilla in de as legde. Finnick vertelde mij vorige zomer dat die eigenlijk aangestoken zou zijn. Maar dat kunnen de gewone inwoners van het Capitool toch nooit weten? Vrijwel alle mensen hier geloven oprecht dat het een ongeluk was. En waarom zouden ze iets anders denken? _Nee, nu zoek je het waarschijnlijk toch wat te ver,_ zeg ik uiteindelijk tegen mezelf. Maar hoe meer ik naar het rumoer in de verte luister, hoe sterker ik de indruk krijg dat er daar iets bijzonders aan de hand is. Wanneer ik een paar minuten later ook sirenes van vredebewakerscombi's hoor, probeer ik het ongemakkelijke gevoel van me af te zetten en ga ik weer naar binnen.

Het is al tien voor acht 's avonds wanneer mijn vader eindelijk thuiskomt. Aan zijn gezicht kunnen we meteen zien dat hij flink uit zijn humeur is. Mam vraagt voorzichtig of er vandaag misschien iets vervelends is gebeurd op het werk. Een chaotische vergadering, bijvoorbeeld. Of voorraden die niet op tijd aangevuld kunnen worden. Maar zodra pap zonder aarzelen aan zijn uitleg begint, krijgen we een heel ander verhaal te horen.

"Er zijn problemen op de Stadscirkel," moppert hij. "Onderweg naar hier ben ik twee keer moeten stoppen voor verkeerscontrole. De vredebewakers wouden er eerst niet zo veel over kwijt. Maar uiteindelijk hebben ze me toch één en ander verteld. Volgens hen zijn sommige mensen niet zo tevreden over deze Spelen, en zijn ze weer beginnen protesteren."

Nu heeft pap mijn aandacht. Ik weet dat het riskant is om mijn vader lastige vragen te stellen als hij daar niet voor in de stemming is - meestal levert het alleen nog meer gezeur op - maar iemand moet me vertellen wat er buiten allemaal gaande is. Gelukkig heb ik in de spionnenopleiding geleerd hoe je iemand voorzichtig kan uithoren zonder dat hij of zij dat doorheeft. Simpelweg door op de juiste momenten de juiste dingen te zeggen. En zo kom ik er uiteindelijk stukje bij beetje achter wat er de afgelopen paar uur op de Stadscirkel is gebeurd.

Dankzij zijn status als CEO waren de vredebewakers tegen mijn vader blijkbaar iets spraakzamer dan tegenover de meeste andere mensen. Ze hebben hem gezegd dat het publiek op de Stadscirkel eigenlijk al sinds het Bloedbad onrustiger was dan de vorige jaren. Steeds meer mensen vroegen zich af of het wel zo eerlijk was om de winnaars terug de arena in te sturen. Zeker als er een zwangere vrouw bij zit. Vlak na het einde van de snatergaaienaanval begon de situatie langzaam maar zeker uit de hand te lopen. Iedereen kon horen hoe Johanna luidop zei dat het hele land dol is op het kleine zusje van Katniss, en dat we waarschijnlijk allemaal in opstand zouden komen moesten de Spelmakers haar echt laten doodmartelen. Het maakt weinig uit dat de regie Johanna's laatste paar woorden heeft weggeknipt. De suggestie dat Primrose Everdeen - die bij ons inderdaad heel populair is - misschien echt gefolterd werd, was voor de meeste toeschouwers voldoende.

In de twee uren daarna is overal op straat heel snel het gerucht de ronde gaan doen dat de Spelmakers liegen over de manier waarop ze aan dat vogelgekrijs gekomen zijn. Dat ze Primrose en de families van alle andere winnaarstributen daadwerkelijk gemarteld hebben en dat hun gegil dus niet elektronisch vervormd is. Waarom zo'n ingewikkelde techniek gebruiken als het ook veel eenvoudiger kan? Kortom, steeds meer mensen beginnen te geloven dat het geschreeuw van de snatergaaien echt is. En zoiets gaat ook voor ons, capitoolinwoners, te ver.

Daarom is het publiek op de Stadscirkel weer beginnen te protesteren. Sommige toeschouwers hebben luidop geroepen dat we de winnaars met rust moeten laten, en dat deze editie van de Spelen stopgezet moet worden. Net zoals ze op de avond van de interviews deden. Er zouden zelfs al een paar ruiten op de gelijkvloerse verdieping van het Trainingscentrum gesneuveld zijn. Eén vredebewaker zei zelfs tegen mijn vader dat drie vandalen daarstraks een reclamepaneel met het logo van de derde Kwartskwelling zomaar in brand hebben gestoken terwijl iedereen het kon zien. Hoe dan ook, de mensen op de Stadscirkel worden steeds onrustiger en de regering vreest dat we misschien voor het eerst in meer dan vijftig jaar echt zware rellen zullen krijgen. Dus zijn er sinds deze namiddag overal extra vredebewakerspatrouilles op pad. Zoals mijn vader onderweg naar huis zelf ook gemerkt heeft.

Het verbaast me helemaal niet dat pap nu behoorlijk uit zijn humeur is. Hij heeft altijd al een hekel gehad aan mensen die de openbare orde verstoren. En hem kennende hecht hij vast ook geen geloof aan de geruchten over een gemartelde Primrose Everdeen. Daarvoor is hij een veel te grote fan van de Hongerspelen. Hij slikt gewoon alles wat de Spelmakers en commentatoren op tv zeggen. Wanneer we twintig minuten later eindelijk aan tafel zitten, blijft hij nog een hele tijd doormopperen over 'die onruststokers' en 'gebrek aan respect voor het gezag'. Ook al is het gerecht dat mam en ik samen klaargemaakt hebben heel erg lekker, toch lijkt het wel alsof elke hap in mijn keel blijft steken. Mijn vader moest eens weten waar zijn dochter het laatste anderhalf jaar zoals mee bezig is geweest.

Net wanneer ik mijn bord eindelijk helemaal leeggegeten heb, wordt de rechtstreekse uitzending van de Spelen even onderbroken voor een extra nieuwsbericht. Men raadt de mensen aan om vanavond niet naar de Stadscirkel te gaan en de Kwartskwelling gewoon thuis te volgen. Omdat verschillende herrieschoppers lege flesjes naar de grote schermen bij het presidentiële paleis gegooid hebben, is de verkoop van drank op de Stadscirkel voorlopig verboden. Na die mededeling gaan ze weer verder met de livebeelden vanuit de arena.

Nadat we de tafel afgeruimd hebben, ga ik in mijn eentje op het balkon van mijn slaapkamer staan. Ik ben niet echt in de stemming om tv te kijken of naar pap zijn gezeur te luisteren. De zon hangt al laag boven de horizon. Vanuit de richting waar de Stadscirkel ligt, hoor ik nog steeds het rumoer van de mensenmassa. Het klinkt minstens even boos als daarstraks.

Ik had het kunnen weten. Al sinds de interviewavond heb ik tegen mezelf gezegd dat er misschien maar één incident voor nodig zou zijn om iedereen in het Capitool te doen beseffen hoe fout deze derde Kwartskwelling eigenlijk wel is. En mijn voorgevoel is juist gebleken. Johanna's opmerking over Primrose Everdeen was blijkbaar voor veel mensen de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen. Zou de regering deze situatie eigenlijk nog onder controle kunnen krijgen voordat de Spelen afgelopen zijn? Stiekem heb ik zin om naar Dennis te bellen en hem te zeggen dat zijn voorspelling van maanden geleden perfect is uitgekomen. Hij had gelijk, zoals altijd. Maar ik besef heel goed dat ik nu best zo weinig mogelijk telefoneer met mensen die bij mijn geheime Garage- en Verzetsleven horen.

Ik keer pas terug naar de woonkamer als de zon ondergegaan is en in de arena het volkslied begint. De tv staat luid genoeg om dat tot op mijn balkon te kunnen horen. Samen met mam en pap kijk ik naar de acht gezichten die in de lucht geprojecteerd worden. Bij de foto van Mags uit district 4 denk ik weer terug aan het moment waarop ze zelf doelbewust de giftige mist in stapte en ik mijn emoties achter die grote zonnebril moest verbergen. Wanneer het volgende portret verschijnt - dat van Evi - zie ik weer voor me hoe die enorme golf de heuvel afdonderde en Merope lijkbleek de telefoon neerlegde. Ik weet dat ik haar morgen absoluut moet bellen. Al heb ik er nog steeds geen flauw idee van hoe ik dat gesprek moet beginnen.

"Ze jagen ons er als een speer doorheen," hoor ik Johanna opmerken wanneer de hemel in de arena weer donker geworden is.

Dat is wel het minste wat je kan zeggen. Zestien doden en we zijn nog maar aan het einde van de tweede dag. Opeens vraag ik me af voor hoe veel tributen ons rebellenplan nog op tijd zal komen. Plutarch en Fulvia hopen nu ook vast dat deze Spelen snel voorbij zullen zijn. Net zoals de regering dat blijkbaar wil. Misschien hebben de negentien andere Spelmakers wel de opdracht gekregen om er wat vaart achter te zetten, nu het publiek in de stad zo onrustig is.

Nog voordat die laatste gedachte kan verdwijnen, zie ik op tv een zilveren parachute naar beneden zweven. Beetee bevestigt dat de broodjes die eraan hangen uit district 3 komen en vraagt meteen naar het aantal. Volgens Finnick zijn het precies vierentwintig stuks. Ik luister heel aandachtig, want ik besef onmiddellijk dat dit geen gewone zending is. Tijdens één van de vorige verzetsvergaderingen heeft Fulvia ons uitgelegd dat we het rebellenbondgenootschap via een sponsorgift zouden vertellen wanneer ze gered zullen worden. Zelf ken ik geen details - dankzij mijn huisarrest heb ik vandaag waarschijnlijk al een bijeenkomst gemist - maar ik hoef geen genie te zijn om te snappen waar de getallen drie en vierentwintig naar verwijzen. Morgen om klokslag middernacht zal het gebeuren. Dat klopt ongeveer met wat Plutarch en Fulvia ons vroeger hadden beloofd. En we kunnen inderdaad niet het risico nemen om nog langer te wachten.

Rond kwart over tien zeg ik tegen mijn ouders dat ik naar bed wil. Ik kan niet nog eens naar die golf kijken. Zelfs al weet ik zeker dat er nu in dat deel van de arena niemand is. Mam en pap blijven voor de tv zitten terwijl ik in mijn badkamer onder de douche sta. Maar wat mij betreft is het voor vandaag echt wel genoeg geweest. Vaagjes vraag ik me af of er in de arena straks nog meer zou kunnen gebeuren dat extra olie op het vuur zal gooien. Een opmerking over de zwangerschap van Katniss misschien? Of nog maar eens een nieuwe dode winnaar die hier heel populair was? Het heeft weinig zin om erover na te denken. Het enige wat ik kan doen, is toekijken en hopen dat morgenavond alles volgens plan gaat.

Ik ben doodmoe wanneer ik in bed kruip. Toch lig ik nog een hele tijd in het donker naar het plafond te staren. Ik heb te veel zorgen en er is in het afgelopen etmaal gewoon veel te veel gebeurd. Zowel in de arena als erbuiten. Naar mijn gevoel duurt het minstens een uur voordat ik eindelijk in een onrustige slaap val.

* * *

Echte nachtmerries heb ik zelden. Eigenlijk overkomt me dat alleen wanneer iets me dwars zit of als ik onder stress sta, zoals nu. Ik droom dat ik in de arena zit en door de snatergaaien uit sectie 4 word achternagezeten. Maar ze schreeuwen geen kreten van pijn en angst, ze praten op een heel normale toon. En dan nog niet eens met de stemmen van de mensen die ik graag zie. In plaats daarvan gebruiken ze andere stemmen. Ook al heb ik dit gesprek welgeteld één keer in mijn hele leven gehoord, toch zit het voor altijd in mijn geheugen gebrand.

"Identiteitsbewijs, alstublieft."

"Ik ben mijn portefeuille thuis vergeten, maar ik woon in-"

"Geen smoesjes, kerel! Je kleren en de inhoud van deze rugzak doen mij sterk vermoeden dat je een zwerver bent."

Ik probeer te vluchten doorheen de jungle, waar kruipplanten en uitstekende boomwortels de weg versperren. Lianen zwiepen in mijn gezicht en scherpe doorns maken krassen op mijn benen. Toch ren ik verder zonder mijn pas te vertragen. Maar de snatergaaien kunnen vliegen en zijn daarom veel sneller dan ik. Hoe hard ik het ook probeer, ik geraak de zwerm vogels niet kwijt. Hun woorden blijven me achtervolgen.

"Je weet goed genoeg dat daklozen onder geen enkele voorwaarde in het stadscentrum binnen de Ringweg mogen komen! Zeker niet wanneer de Hongerspelen op tv zijn! En je weet ook wat er gebeurt met degenen die dit verbod overtreden!"

Ik raap het eerste op wat ik kan vinden - een losliggend stuk steen - en gooi het woedend naar de vogel die met de stem van de patrouilleleider spreekt. Maar het haalt niets uit. Hoe snel ik ook ren, ze zullen mij altijd inhalen. Waarheen ik ook ga.

"We kunnen deze zaak net zo goed meteen afhandelen. Zijn schuld is bewezen en we weten allemaal wat er nu volgens de wet gedaan moet worden."

In paniek blijf ik verder vluchten, weg van mijn eigen herinneringen. Ook al besef ik dat het weinig zin heeft. Ik weet precies hoe dit zal eindigen. Mijn voet blijft haken achter een boomwortel en wanneer ik op de grond val, blijf ik gewoon liggen met mijn beide handen strak tegen mijn oren gedrukt. Net zoals Katniss en Finnick hebben gedaan. De snatergaai die op mijn linkerschouder landt, spreekt luid genoeg om elk woord te kunnen verstaan.

"Inderdaad, we kunnen het net zo goed nu meteen doen. Strikt genomen moet het in een kazerne gebeuren, maar eigenlijk maakt het mij niet veel uit waar we het doen. Zoals jij al zei, er is hier toch geen mens te zien. En op sommige plaatsen doen ze het zelfs waar de bevolking bij is. Trouwens, dit is al de derde die we deze week betrappen! Ik ben het nu wel meer dan beu!"

Wanneer de knal van het schot volgt - geen kanon maar een vredebewakerspistool - schrik ik badend in het zweet wakker. Met één beweging gooi ik het deken van me af en ga ik met een ruk overeind zitten. Ik ben niet in de arena of in het Transferstation, ik lig gewoon thuis in mijn eigen bed. Het is al heel lang geleden dat ik nog zo'n erge nachtmerrie heb gehad. Gelukkig heb ik niet geschreeuwd. Deze droom zou ik nooit aan mijn ouders kunnen uitleggen.

Ik zwaai mijn benen over de rand van het bed en ga rechtstreeks naar de badkamer. Op de tast vind ik mijn wastafel. Snel gooi ik wat koud water in mijn gezicht terwijl ik probeer om mijn oppervlakkige ademhaling weer onder controle te krijgen. Wanneer ik de kraan weer dicht gedraaid heb, besluit ik om naar het balkon te gaan. Voorlopig zal ik toch niet meer kunnen slapen. En om één of andere reden geeft deze donkere kamer mij nu een benauwd gevoel. Ik duw de balkondeur open, leg mijn handen op de balustrade en zuig de frisse lucht diep in mijn longen.

Aan de stand van de maan te zien is het al ver na middernacht. Maar vanuit de richting van de Stadscirkel klinkt nog steeds een heleboel rumoer. Niet het gejuich en gezang van feestvierders, zoals in andere jaren. Ik kan zo het verschil horen. Dit zijn zeker weten geluiden van een mensenmassa die niet tevreden is. Blijkbaar zijn ze dus nog steeds aan het protesteren.

Het zou me zelfs niet eens heel erg verbazen als de vredebewakers vannacht wat hardhandiger optreden dan gewoonlijk. Hier in het Capitool zullen ze natuurlijk niet onmiddellijk met scherp schieten, zoals in sommige districten al gebeurd is. De mensen die nu op de Stadscirkel staan te roepen dat de Kwelling stopgezet moet worden, zijn immers geen daklozen. Misschien gebruiken de vredebewakers wel slaapgas als de betogingen echt uit de hand dreigen te lopen. Een paar goed gemikte granaten daarvan volstaan om een hele menigte een paar minuten lang buiten westen te krijgen. Maar verder richt het gas geen enkele schade aan. Vorig jaar nog hebben we op school geleerd dat het chemisch verwant is aan het verdovingsserum dat dokters soms inspuiten bij mensen die een zwaar verkeersongeval gehad hebben. Of bij tributen die net uit de arena komen wanneer ze gewonnen hebben. Eén simpele injectie van dat serum en je zakt onmiddellijk weg.

Onder mij zie ik hoe een vredebewakerscombi met hoge snelheid door de straat rijdt. De blauwe zwaailichten op het dak weerkaatsen in de ramen van het flatgebouw tegenover het onze, maar ik hoor geen sirene. Waarschijnlijk heeft de chauffeur die niet aangezet omdat het nu nacht is. Bij het eerste kruispunt slaat de wagen zonder stoppen linksaf, in de richting van de Stadscirkel.

Stiekem zou ik graag de straat op gaan om mee te betogen in de mensenmassa. Jammer genoeg is dat nu absoluut geen optie meer. Ik heb nog steeds huisarrest, en Fulvia zou het ook niet willen. Van haar moeten we ons tijdens de Kwelling gedeisd houden. Zelfs al betekent dat voor mij dat ik mijn beste vriendin niet kan steunen. Zou Merope vannacht ook wakker liggen? Ik weet zeker van wel. Ze is nu vast nog eenzamer dan ik vlak na de dood van Kivo was. Ik kon tenminste nog met Dennis en Alcyone gaan praten. Terwijl Merope helemaal niemand heeft die haar kan helpen. Ze weet zelfs niet eens dat ik al een jaar tegen de Hongerspelen ben. Bijna zonder het te beseffen draai ik mijn hoofd in de richting waar het appartementsblok van Merope en haar ouders moet liggen. Al is dat gebouw vanaf mijn balkon onzichtbaar omdat er nog een heleboel andere wolkenkrabbers in de weg staan. Toch blijf ik nog een tijdje in de verte turen, waarbij ik er op let dat ik niet te ver over de balustrade ga leunen.

Eigenlijk zou het verstandiger zijn om nu gewoon weer in bed te kruipen. Maar de stemmen van de snatergaaien uit mijn droom blijven door mijn hoofd spoken. Hoe lang is het nu ook alweer geleden dat Annie Cresta haar Hongerspelen won? Vijf jaar. Er is in al die tijd wel erg veel veranderd, besef ik opeens. Eerst ontdekte ik dat er zelfs hier in het rijke Capitool daklozen rondlopen. Later heb ik die mensen beter leren kennen, toen mijn ouders mij oud genoeg vonden om alleen de stad in te gaan en ik de moed vond om zelf met zwervers te gaan praten. Zo heb ik Doran voor de eerste keer ontmoet, die me uiteindelijk meenam naar de Garage. En dan ben ik ook nog eens een tegenstander van de Hongerspelen geworden en bij het Capitoolverzet gegaan. Als ik vijf zomers geleden mijn ouders niet was kwijtgeraakt op de Stadscirkel, dan zou ik nu geen spionne zijn. Want dan had ik Doran nooit gekend en was Kivo gewoon een tribuut zoals alle andere geweest. Vreemd dat ik daar nog nooit eerder bewust bij heb stilgestaan.

Ik herinner me nog dat die ene vredebewakerspatrouille achteraf zelf problemen heeft gekregen. Hoe stond het een paar weken later ook alweer in de krant? Ontslagen wegens onprofessioneel gedrag tijdens de overwinningsnacht. Eigenlijk heb ik dat nooit begrepen. Is het echt zo belangrijk of ze een zwerver eerst naar een kazerne brengen, of hem gewoon ter plekke in een leeg Transferstation neerschieten? Natuurlijk niet. Dood is toch dood? Het enige verschil was dat ik per ongeluk getuige geweest ben van die executie. Ook al zat ik verstopt achter een vuilbak en dachten de vredebewakers dus dat er geen andere mensen in het station waren.

Terwijl ik naar de verlichte straten onder mij kijk en naar het rumoer in de verte luister, begin ik het langzaam maar zeker toch te begrijpen. Die zwerver op het perron neerschieten werd _niet_ als een fout gezien omdat het strikt genomen niet helemaal volgens het boekje was. Ook niet omdat wij, de inwoners van het Capitool, dat shockerend zouden vinden. We zien elk jaar drieëntwintig moorden live op tv. En het leven van een dakloze is hier al bij al toch weinig waard. Nee, de ware reden is dat die vredebewakers het Capitool van president Snow toen getoond hebben zoals het eigenlijk _echt_ is. Hard. Onverschillig. Een stad waar je enkel meetelt als je genoeg geld hebt en de juiste kleren draagt, en waar geen plaats is voor mensen die niet aan die verwachtingen beantwoorden. Natuurlijk stond dat niet met zo veel woorden in de krant. De schrijver van dat artikel heeft gewoon een excuus verzonnen om de echte reden te kunnen verzwijgen. Als ik die nacht niet per ongeluk achter de vuilnisbakken van dat Transferstation was beland, dan zou ik vandaag vast en zeker even negatief tegenover daklozen staan als de meeste mensen in het Capitool. Tot nu toe heb ik altijd gedacht dat ik rebel was geworden op de dag dat Kivo stierf. Maar eigenlijk werd de rebel in mij al geboren in de nacht dat Annie Cresta de zeventigste Hongerspelen won.

Na een paar minuten ga ik mijn slaapkamer weer binnen en sluit ik de deur naar het balkon. Met al dat lawaai buiten zal het zo al moeilijk genoeg worden om weer in slaap te vallen. Net als ik in bed wil stappen, hoor ik plots de stemmen van pap en mam. Dwars door de muur heen. Zij zijn dus ook nog wakker. Maar wat kan er zo belangrijk zijn dat ze er midden in de nacht over liggen te discussiëren op een toon die luid genoeg is om in de kamer ernaast nog hoorbaar te zijn?

"Komaan Imelda," zegt mijn vader, "Dat geloof je nu toch zelf niet? Ze hebben die vogels gewoon naar een klankvervormer laten luisteren. Zo eenvoudig is het."

Ik hoor hoe mam antwoordt, maar ze spreekt net iets te zacht om het door de muur heen te kunnen verstaan.

"Wat maakt het nu uit dat al die tributen toevallig winnaars zijn?" gaat mijn vader verder. "Dat was gewoon de regel van deze Kwartskwelling. En dat verhaaltje over de marteling van Primrose en de anderen is al helemaal nonsens. Daar kan je wel zeker van zijn."

Opnieuw de stem van mam. Weer kan ik niet horen wat ze zegt. Al heb ik wel de indruk dat ze emotioneler klinkt dan gewoonlijk.

"Ik snap nog altijd niet goed waar jij je zo veel zorgen over maakt," zucht mijn vader. "Maar volgens mij …"

Ook hij wordt nu onverstaanbaar. Jammer dat ik niet de gang in durf te sluipen om aan hun deur te gaan luisteren. Iets zegt mij dat ze er deze keer niet om zullen kunnen lachen als ze mij betrappen.

" … en laten we nu maar gaan slapen," hoor ik mijn vader uiteindelijk nog mompelen."Straks maken we Aludra nog wakker."

Ik ben al wakker, pap. En ik heb minstens de helft van jullie gesprek gehoord. Maar dat hoef jij niet te weten.

Even later lig ik zelf ook weer in bed, met de balkondeur dicht om het rumoer in de stad buiten te houden. In de kamer van mijn ouders is het stil geworden. Ze zullen nu wel allebei slapen. Dat zou ik zelf ook wel willen doen, maar in plaats daarvan lig ik nog een hele tijd te piekeren. Ik had al heel lang het gevoel dat mam eigenlijk nooit echt helemaal achter deze Kwartskwelling gestaan heeft. Eerst was ze bang dat Lyme van district 2 zou meedoen. Dat is uiteindelijk niet gebeurd. Maar volgens mij had ze Katniss en Peeta stiekem toch liever op een huwelijksfeest gezien dan in de arena.

Spijtig dat ze zoiets nooit eerlijk aan zichzelf zal kunnen toegeven, en dat ze zelfs nooit echt kritisch zal nadenken over de gewone Hongerspelen die we elk jaar op televisie zien. Daarvoor laat ze zich veel te veel beïnvloeden door de mening van mijn vader. Die is duidelijk nog altijd gewoon fan. Voor hem is het niet echt belangrijk of de tributen anonieme districtskinderen dan wel bekende tv-gezichten zijn. Hij is er rotsvast van overtuigd dat de districten het destijds zelf gezocht hebben en dat de Hongerspelen daarom een passende straf zijn voor de Donkere Dagen. Dus zal hij niet wakker liggen van alle doden in de arena. Toch kan ik niet geloven dat mijn vader echt een slecht mens is. Hij is gewoon altijd blijven hangen in de ideeën waarmee zijn eigen familie hem heeft opgevoed. Volgens mij geldt dat trouwens voor bijna alle Hongerspelenfans in het Capitool.

Al blijf ik denken dat er vandaag eindelijk iets veranderd is. Voor de eerste keer in vijfenzeventig jaar wordt er echt geprotesteerd tegen de Spelen. Niet iedereen doet daar aan mee, maar toch. Als deze Kwartskwelling nog veel langer doorgaat, zou het heel misschien weleens kunnen dat uiteindelijk zelfs het Capitool in opstand komt. Opeens vraag ik me af of ik dat eigenlijk wel wil. Het klinkt zo angstaanjagend, een heel land in opstand. Maar ik weet dat er voor mij na tien maanden Capitoolverzet toch geen weg meer terug is. Ik probeer mijn hoofd leeg te maken en mij te ontspannen. Als alles volgens plan gaat, dan zal ik het morgen zwaar genoeg krijgen. Dus kan ik mijn nachtrust nu goed gebruiken. Maar toch duurt het nog heel lang voordat ik eindelijk in een droomloze slaap val.

* * *

**Voorlaatste hoofdstuk … het einde van dit verhaal kom nu echt wel dichtbij. En ook in dit hoofdstuk zijn er, denk ik, opnieuw een paar belangrijke dingen gebeurd. Zowel in als buiten de arena. **

**In de arena had je natuurlijk het gevecht op het eiland van de Hoorn, en daarna de snatergaaienaanval. Zelf heb ik een tijdje nagedacht over een mogelijke reden waarom Plutarch er voor kiest het eiland te laten draaien terwijl Katniss en haar bondgenoten erop zitten. Want dat ze daardoor gedesoriënteerd zijn, is duidelijk een nadeel. Anderzijds denk ik niet dat de Spelmakers het eiland hadden laten draaien als Plutarch dit als Hoofdspelmaker echt niet had gewild. Dus wou ik er toch graag een verklaring voor verzinnen. En zo ben ik uiteindelijk op het idee met die valstrik van de Beroeps****gekomen. Vonden jullie dit een goed idee? **

**Ook buiten de arena zijn er een paar dingen gebeurd waarover ik graag jullie mening wil horen. De nasleep van het telefoontje met Merope, de onrust in de stad, het wegknippen van Johanna's opmerking, ****Aludra's nachtmerrie waarbij de snatergaaien iets anders doen dan gewoon gillen en de conclusie die Aludra daar later uit trekt … allemaal dingen waar ik graag opmerkingen over zou krijgen in eventuele reviews! **

**Nog even een korte opmerking over het wegknippen van Johanna's laatste paar woorden. In het originele boek dacht Katniss zelf al dat de regie zoiets zou doen, dus ben ik er ook in mijn verhaal vanuit gegaan dat dit inderdaad gebeurd is. **

**Over twee weken krijgen jullie het laatste hoofdstuk van Spionne. Waarschijnlijk zal ik dan ook een langere AN schrijven. **


	25. D-day

HOOFDSTUK 25: D-DAY

Wanneer ik de volgende ochtend wakker word, voel ik me vreemd gespannen. Buiten schijnt de zon al volop en de hemel is strakblauw. Maar toch zal dit voor mij geen rustige zomerdag zijn. Want ik herinner me heel goed de sponsorgift die Katniss en haar medetributen gisterenavond hebben gekregen. Dankzij die stapel broodjes weet ik wat er - als alles volgens plan verloopt - straks om middernacht moet gebeuren. Vandaag is het D-day.

Eigenlijk heb ik nooit helemaal begrepen waar die uitdrukking vandaan komt. Toen een paar van mijn klasgenoten het uit nieuwsgierigheid eens aan de leraar taalkunde vroegen, zei hij dat het woord 'D-day' verwijst naar één van de belangrijkste veldslagen uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Dat antwoord maakte ons natuurlijk niet echt veel wijzer. Over die oorlog weet ik zelf eigenlijk helemaal niets, behalve dan dat hij ergens in de twintigste eeuw is uitgevochten. Onze geschiedenisboeken beginnen pas met de Vierde Wereldoorlog. Alles wat daarvoor gebeurd is, heeft weinig of geen invloed gehad op het ontstaan van Panem. Je moet al naar de archiefkelders van de Centrale Bibliotheek gaan om er echt uitgebreide informatie over te vinden.

Ik schuif mijn deken naar het voeteinde van het bed en draai me op mijn zij om naar de klok te kijken. Twintig minuten voor acht. Hoog tijd dus om op te staan. Als verzetslid heb ik vandaag niet de luxe om lang in bed te blijven liggen. De gedachte aan wat er straks allemaal zou kunnen mislopen, zorgt er hoe dan ook voor dat ik toch niet in de stemming ben om te luieren. Met een zucht kom ik overeind en slenter ik naar mijn badkamer om me te wassen. Het bedieningspaneel van de douche geeft aan dat de meeste reservoirs nog vol genoeg zitten. Uiteindelijk kies ik voor zeep en shampoo met een rustgevende geur. Misschien helpt dat om het angstzweet van vannacht weg te spoelen.

Wanneer ik helemaal aangekleed de woonkamer binnen wandel, zitten mijn ouders al voor de tv te ontbijten. De krant ligt opengeslagen op het salontafeltje. _Vier gewonden bij protesten op de Stadscirkel, _zegt de titel bovenaan de pagina. Snel begin ik de rest van het artikel door te nemen. Zou er echt een gewelddadige opstand zijn geweest in de stad?

Maar wanneer ik het krantenverslag lees, blijkt gelukkig dat het al bij al nog wel meevalt. Vannacht hebben een aantal mensen uit het publiek zich inderdaad verenigd om een soort van protestmars te houden op de Cirkel en in de omliggende straten. De vredebewakers moesten zelfs een tiental van de grootste heethoofden oppakken. Waarschijnlijk zullen die personen morgen of overmorgen alweer vrijgelaten worden, zodra de situatie in de stad weer wat beter onder controle is. Twee mensen hebben kneuzingen opgelopen en een derde heeft zich gesneden aan glasscherven. Eén vrouw is naar het ziekenhuis gebracht met een gebroken arm. Allemaal relatief lichte verwondingen dus. Volgens mij hadden die betogingen een stuk erger kunnen aflopen. Wat me wel een beetje verbaast, is dat president Snow de live-uitzending op de Stadscirkel gewoon wil laten doorgaan. Waarschijnlijk ziet hij het als een teken van zwakte om nu toe te geven. Al durf ik te wedden dat er vandaag in de stad drie keer meer vredebewakerspatrouilles zullen rondlopen dan gewoonlijk. Misschien is het toch niet zo slecht dat ik voorlopig huisarrest heb.

Ik leg de krant weg en ga naast mam voor de tv zitten terwijl ik mijn eerste boterham smeer. In de arena lijkt alles op dit moment rustig te zijn. De Beroeps uit district 2 wachten in een veilige zone totdat het negen uur is en ze weer naar hun basiskamp kunnen. Finnick, Katniss en Peeta zijn de zee in gegaan om zich helemaal schoon te wassen. Even later komen ze alle drie het water uit en smeren ze zich nog eens in met een laag groene huidzalf. Op het strand achter hen zie ik een zilveren parachute liggen.

"Wat hebben ze gekregen?" vraag ik aan mijn ouders.

"Een heleboel broodjes," antwoordt mam. "Volgens Finnick was het precies dezelfde sponsorgift als gisterenavond."

_Opnieuw vierentwintig stuks uit district 3 dus_, denk ik in stilte bij mezelf. Dat kan alleen maar betekenen dat Plutarch en Fulvia hun plannen niet gewijzigd hebben.

"Is het nog geen tijd om te vertrekken?" hoor ik pap vragen. De scholen mogen nu dan wel gesloten zijn totdat de herexamens beginnen, voor volwassen mensen zoals mijn ouders is dit een gewone werkdag.

"Ik denk het wel," antwoordt mam. Ze wil opstaan uit de zetel, maar maakt daarbij een verkeerde beweging waardoor ze de helft van haar glas fruitsap over mijn jurk heen laat vallen. Meteen begint ze zich uitgebreid te verontschuldigen. Ik wil zeggen dat het allemaal niet zo erg is, want ik heb ook weleens iets gemorst. En natuurlijk deed ze het helemaal per ongeluk. Maar nog voor ik mijn mond kan opendoen, staat mam al klaar met één van mijn andere jurken die ze gisteren nog gestreken heeft.

"Doe deze maar aan," zegt ze. "Je kan niet in die natte kleren blijven rondlopen."

Ik kom zelf ook overeind en trek mijn bevlekte jurk uit. Het kan me weinig schelen dat ik hier nu eventjes in mijn ondergoed sta. Wij wonen op zo'n hoge verdieping dat er toch niemand door het raam kan gluren. En voor mijn eigen ouders hoef ik me al helemaal niet te schamen. Mam verdwijnt even naar mijn badkamer om de vuile jurk in de wasmand te leggen. Daarna beginnen zij en mijn vader snel hun schoenen aan te doen. Een jas zullen ze niet nodig hebben, want het is buiten warm genoeg.

"We zijn gisteren vergeten om het tegen je te zeggen," begint mam terwijl ze de veters van haar zilverkleurige laarzen stevig vast strikt, "maar wij zullen de rest van de dag weg blijven." Daarna legt ze mij uit dat zij en pap deze avond op een exclusief zakendiner verwacht worden. De uitnodiging daarvoor hebben ze een paar maanden geleden al gekregen. Blijkbaar is het de bedoeling dat de gasten enkel hun partner meenemen en niet hun kinderen. Normaal gezien zou ik dat nogal beledigend gevonden hebben - alsof wij jongeren allemaal ongemanierd zijn - maar nu voel ik me stiekem vooral opgelucht. Ons huispersoneel heeft vakantie en ik hoor mam net vertellen dat zij en pap heel waarschijnlijk pas ver na middernacht terug hier zullen zijn. Dat betekent dat ik straks in mijn eentje naar de Spelen kan kijken. Zonder iemand in de buurt voor wie ik mijn emoties moet verbergen.

Wanneer mijn ouders allebei in ons inkomhalletje staan, mompelt pap nog iets over de tv die in het restaurant vast en zeker ook wel livebeelden zal uitzenden. Hij wil natuurlijk weer eens niets van de Spelen missen. _Alsof hij daar bang voor hoeft te zijn,_ denk ik een beetje sarcastisch bij mezelf. Want ik weet goed genoeg dat Plutarch er straks alles aan zal doen om er voor te zorgen dat iedere inwoner van Panem het einde van de derde Kwartskwelling met eigen ogen kan zien. Al vertel ik dat natuurlijk niet luidop tegen mijn vader.

"Je avondeten staat in de koelkast," zegt mam nog snel wanneer ze haar hand op de deurklink legt. "Gewoon de oven voorverwarmen en tien minuutjes laten bakken. En denk erom, het kan vanavond heel laat worden. Dus je hoeft niet op ons te wachten. Ga maar gewoon slapen als je moe bent."

"Tot morgen," antwoord ik voor de grap. Want daar komt het eigenlijk wel op neer. Dan lopen mijn ouders de gang in en trekken ze de deur achter zich dicht. Even later hoor ik hoe de motor van de lift aanslaat. Ik draai onze voordeur in het slot en keer daarna terug naar de woonkamer. Voorlopig heb ik het rijk voor mij alleen. Het zou me niet eens heel erg verbazen als mijn ouders pas rond één uur 's nachts thuiskomen, of misschien zelfs nog later. Zo'n zakendiners lopen toch altijd uit.

Ik ga in de zetel zitten en zet het volume van de tv op 'stil'. De beelden uit de arena kunnen nog even wachten. Eerst heb ik nog iets belangrijkers te doen. Een beetje aarzelend steek ik mijn hand uit naar onze telefoon. Daarna neem ik de hoorn van de haak en toets ik het nummer van Merope in. Ook al weet ik eigenlijk nog steeds niet goed wat ik tegen haar moet zeggen, ik kan dit gesprek niet blijven uitstellen.

Maar de telefoon blijft een volle minuut lang overgaan zonder dat hij wordt opgenomen. Blijkbaar is er niemand thuis. Dat zou best kunnen, besef ik opeens. Merope heeft me niet zo lang geleden zelf verteld dat haar vader op het idee gekomen was om tijdens de Kwartskwelling één of twee keer een hele dag lang de stad in te gaan. Een speciale editie als deze moet je op groot scherm zien, had hij gezegd. Misschien hebben ze daarvoor toevallig vandaag uitgekozen. Ze kunnen nog altijd naar een café of bioscoopzaal gaan als het op de Stadscirkel te onrustig is. Ik leg de hoorn weer neer en neem mezelf voor om over een paar uur nog eens te bellen. Al is de kans vrij groot dat ik straks opnieuw niemand aan de lijn krijg. Ik weet dat Merope toch met haar ouders zal meegaan, hoe slecht ze zich ook voelt. Ze zal geen nee durven zeggen omdat haar vader en moeder allebei gewoon fan zijn van de Hongerspelen. Als ze over Evi wil praten, dan zal ze dat met mij willen doen en niet met hen.

Met een zucht zet ik de klank van de tv weer aan. Katniss, Peeta en Finnick zitten in een kring rondom Beetee. Die is blijkbaar net aan het uitleggen wat hij vanavond wil gaan doen. Meteen zet ik het volume wat harder. Als lid van het Capitoolverzet moet ik dit gesprek zeker volgen.

"Zouden ze doorhebben dat de arena een klok is?" vraagt Katniss. Ik neem aan dat ze daarmee Brutus en Enobaria bedoelt.

"Vast wel," antwoordt Beetee, "en anders zal het niet lang meer duren. Misschien hebben ze wat minder details dan wij, maar ze weten vast wel dat er in bepaalde gebieden bepaalde aanvallen voorkomen en dat die elkaar opvolgen. Het kan hun ook niet ontgaan zijn dat de Spelmakers ons laatste gevecht hebben onderbroken. Wij weten dat men ons daarmee in de war wilde brengen, maar zij vragen zich ongetwijfeld af wat het idee daarachter was, en ook dat zou hen naar het besef kunnen leiden dat de arena een klok is. Dus ik denk dat we de meeste kans maken als we onze eigen val opzetten," besluit hij zakelijk.

Ik schiet luidop in de lach. Beetee is een fantastische leugenaar. Hij zou zo bij het Capitoolverzet mogen als hij hier was geboren. Goed, hij kon natuurlijk niets weten over de valstrik die de Beroeps in sectie 8 klaar hadden staan. Maar hij heeft blijkbaar wel begrepen dat de Spelmakers het eiland lieten ronddraaien om een einde te maken aan het gevecht met Brutus en Enobaria. En hij is ongetwijfeld slim genoeg om te snappen dat Plutarch dat niet gedaan heeft om hen te desoriënteren, maar om een andere reden. Al kan Beetee dat laatste natuurlijk nooit luidop zeggen waar Katniss en Peeta bij zijn. Hoe dan ook moeten onze bondgenoten in de arena hun mond houden over het rebellenplan. Heel Panem luistert immers mee.

"Wacht even, dan maak ik Johanna wakker," komt Finnick tussenbeide. "Ze wordt razend als ze denkt dat ze iets heeft gemist."

Even later zit iedereen aandachtig naar Beetee te luisteren. Finnick en Johanna kennen de grote lijnen van het plan natuurlijk al heel lang. Maar nu Katniss en Peeta er bij zijn, doen ze alsof het ook voor hen allemaal nieuw is.

De volgende paar minuten probeer ik zo goed mogelijk te volgen wat Beetee te vertellen heeft. Hij mag natuurlijk niet zomaar op tv zeggen dat hij het krachtveld moet opblazen. In de plaats daarvan legt hij uit hoe de geleidende draad gebruikt kan worden om het water rondom de Hoorn onder stroom te zetten. Beetee wil het ene uiteinde vastmaken aan de hoge boom in sectie 12 en het andere uiteinde dwars door de jungle en over het strand heen naar de zee trekken. Even ben ik in de war omdat ik weet dat het krachtveld een flink eind bij het zoutwatermeer vandaan is. Maar dan besef ik dat Beetee hier ongetwijfeld heel goed over heeft nagedacht. Waarschijnlijk zal hij gewoon een stuk draad apart houden of zoiets. Zodat hij dat voor het krachtveld kan gebruiken. Zijn voorstel om de zee onder stroom te zetten is gewoon een soort van afleidingsmanoeuvre. Niet alleen voor de tributen uit district 12, maar zeker ook voor de kijkers thuis.

Finnick en Johanna spelen het spelletje heel overtuigend mee. Ze stellen zelfs een paar vragen over het plan. Wanneer ik Beetee hoor zeggen dat die hoge boom na al die blikseminslagen allang verwoest had moeten zijn, gaan mijn gedachten heel even terug naar de dood van Evi. Als de Spelmakers in sectie 10 een oerwoud kunnen maken dat sterk genoeg is om vloedgolven en een grondverschuiving te overleven, dan zijn ze vast ook in staat om er voor te zorgen dat die bliksemboom overeind blijft staan.

Nadat Beetee eindelijk klaar is met zijn verhaal, begint het groepje te overleggen over de vraag of ze dit echt willen doen. Toch weet ik nu al dat Beetees plan hoe dan ook goedgekeurd zal worden. Hijzelf, Finnick en Johanna zullen natuurlijk allemaal voor stemmen. Zelfs als Katniss en Peeta aarzelen, is er nog steeds een meerderheid van drie tegen twee. Maar ook zij zijn allebei bereid om mee te werken. Volgens Katniss is het geen ramp als het mislukt, en bestaat er een redelijk grote kans dat de Beroeps doodgaan als het wel werkt. Waarop Peeta antwoordt dat ze het allicht kunnen proberen.

Even later zoeken de vijf tributen al hun spullen bij elkaar en lopen ze achter elkaar het oerwoud van sectie 12 in. Gelukkig zijn Peeta en Finnick allebei sterk genoeg om Beetee te kunnen dragen. Die is blijkbaar nog steeds niet helemaal hersteld van zijn verwondingen. Een tijdlang kijk ik toe hoe het groepje zwijgend de helling beklimt. Zodra de bliksemboom in zicht komt, zegt Finnick dat het misschien een goed idee is om Katniss vooraan te laten lopen.

"Katniss kan het krachtveld horen," beweert hij luidop tegen de anderen.

"Kun je het _horen_?" vraagt Beetee verbaasd aan Katniss.

"Alleen met het oor dat in het Capitool is geopereerd," legt ze uit.

Heel even zie ik verwarring op Beetees gezicht, alsof hij weet dat dit niet waar is. Op de vergadering van eergisterenavond heeft Fulvia zelf gezegd dat zo'n veld absoluut geen geluid maakt. Je kan het alleen herkennen aan de zwakke plekken die soms met het blote oog te zien zijn. Iets wat Beetee ongetwijfeld ook weet, maar hij is slim genoeg om nu zijn mond te houden. Hij zal ook wel snappen dat Katniss een reden moet hebben om hierover te liegen. En hij zal haar heus niet als leugenaar ontmaskeren nu alle ogen van tv-kijkend Panem op hen gericht zijn.

"Laat Katniss dan vooral voorop gaan, ja," is het enige dat hij antwoordt. "Met krachtvelden valt niet te spotten.

Katniss stapt langzaam vooruit, alsof ze zoekt waar het krachtveld precies hangt. Ikzelf heb het intussen ook al gevonden. Op hooguit tien of vijftien meter achter de bliksemboom zie ik de typische golfjes in de lucht die aanduiden dat daar één van die beruchte storingen moet zitten. De meeste kijkers thuis zullen vast niet eens op zo'n detail letten, laat staan dat ze doorhebben wat het betekent. Maar als lid van het Capitoolverzet weet ik dat natuurlijk wel. Tegelijkertijd herinner ik me wat Fulvia vertelde tijdens de crisisvergadering van een paar maanden geleden. Plutarch zou in de controlekamer zelf het krachtveld afstellen om vlak bij de hoge boom in sectie 12 een zwakke plek te doen ontstaan. Zodat Beetee de kans krijgt om het veld te vernietigen wanneer de tijd daar is.

"Niet verder lopen dan de bliksemboom," hoor ik Katniss zeggen terwijl de noot die ze naar voren gegooid heeft met een knetterend geluid op de grond valt.

Enkele minuten later kijk ik toe hoe iedereen druk bezig is. Finnick en Beetee blijven bij de boom terwijl de andere drie voor het middageten zorgen. Af en toe schakelen de camera's over naar Brutus en Enobaria. Die hebben blijkbaar ook ontdekt dat de krabben in de zee eetbaar zijn - misschien hebben ze gisterenochtend Finnick vanuit de jungle bespioneerd - want ze doen nu zelf een poging om er een paar te vangen. Langzaam waden ze door de zee vlak bij het strand van sectie 8 terwijl ze een groot net tussen zich in voortslepen. Ik zit me net af te vragen waar ze dat ding vandaan hebben gehaald als Claudius Templesmith zegt dat ze hun mislukte valstrik dan toch nog ergens voor kunnen gebruiken. Eigenlijk zou ik vooral willen weten waar Chaff op dit moment mee bezig is. Ik kan me niet herinneren wanneer we voor het laatst beelden van hem hebben gekregen. Maar ik weet dat hij nog leeft. Misschien is hij nu aan het nadenken over de beste manier om de tributen van het rebellenbondgenootschap te helpen.

De vloedgolf komt en gaat zonder nieuwe slachtoffers te maken. Wanneer de wijzers van mijn horloge elf uur aanwijzen, zie ik hoe iedereen in het groepje van Katniss ingespannen zit te luisteren naar de klikkende geluiden in het gebied naast de plek waar zij nu zijn. Zelfs van hieruit vind ik het dreigend klinken. Ook al zit ik niet eens in de arena, maar veilig in de flat van mijn ouders.

"Het is niet machinaal," zegt Beetee op een besliste toon.

"Ik zou denken dat het insecten zijn. Kevers misschien." Dat heeft Katniss goed geraden.

"Iets met kaken," fluistert Finnick zachtjes, alsof hij bang is dat te veel lawaai een aanval van de insecten zal uitlokken. Maar ik weet dat ze altijd binnen de grenzen van sectie 11 zullen blijven. Wat dat betreft hoeven Finnick en de anderen zich dus eigenlijk geen zorgen te maken.

"Het wordt sowieso tijd om te gaan," merkt Johanna terecht op. "Binnen een uur barst het onweer los."

De vijf tributen verzamelen hun spullen en trekken naar de hoge boom in sectie 1. Hier zijn ze voorlopig veilig. Nadat ze hun lunch van boomrat en noten gegeten hebben, vraagt Beetee aan Katniss of ze de bliksemflits eens wat beter wil bestuderen. De camera volgt haar terwijl ze tot in de kruinen van de jungle klimt. Zelfs ik moet mijn ogen dichtknijpen tegen het felle, blauwwitte licht dat aangeeft dat het nu precies twaalf uur is geworden.

Katniss klautert weer naar de begane grond, terwijl Johanna en Beetee net aan het overleggen zijn over de vraag waar ze nu het best heen kunnen gaan. Hier blijven is geen optie. Niemand heeft zin om in die bloedregen terecht te komen. Uiteindelijk besluiten ze om gewoon terug te keren naar het strand van sectie 10 en beginnen ze aan de afdaling door de jungle. Daarna toont de regie nog snel even een beeld van de twee overgebleven Beroeps. Ook die zijn net klaar met hun middagmaal. Blijkbaar zijn ze nu van plan om elk afwisselend te slapen en de wacht te houden. Ze weten toch dat hun gedeelte van de arena nog minstens zes uren inactief blijft.

Ik zit me net af te vragen of het wel zin heeft dat ik nog verder blijf kijken - voorlopig zal er denk ik toch niet zo veel gebeuren - wanneer ik de deurbel hoor. Snel zet ik de tv af en haast ik me naar onze voordeur. Wanneer ik de parlofoon opneem en het schermpje naast het toestel oplicht, verwacht ik half en half dat ik Merope zal zien. Maar in de plaats daarvan is het Tigris die beneden in de grote inkomhal van ons flatgebouw staat. Ze heeft een dichtgeritste kledinghoes bij zich. Ik kan al raden wat daar in zit. Ook al mag ik zelf niet meer naar buiten, mijn ouders hebben me niet rechtstreeks verboden om bezoekers binnen te laten. En Tigris kan ik uiteraard vertrouwen. Dus zeg ik door de parlofoon dat ik alleen thuis ben en dat ze meteen naar boven mag komen. Even later hoor ik haar aankloppen en maak ik onze voordeur open. Tigris kijkt nog een laatste keer over haar schouder om te controleren of de gang verlaten is. Dan glipt ze snel onze flat binnen.

"Ik heb eigenlijk liever niet dat ze ons samen zien," legt ze uit zodra de deur weer stevig in het slot zit. "Niet nu we zo dicht bij het einde van de Kwelling zijn. Je weet maar nooit."

Daar moet ik haar gelijk in geven. Op zich is er natuurlijk helemaal niets bijzonders aan een naaister die bij één van haar klanten een bestelling komt afgeven. Maar op een dag als deze - de belangrijkste in de geschiedenis van het Capitoolverzet - kan je best elk mogelijk risico zo veel mogelijk uitsluiten.

"Mijn ouders blijven weg tot vanavond laat," stel ik haar meteen gerust. "Ze moesten naar één of ander zakendiner. Ik denk niet dat ze voor één uur 's nachts terugkomen. En ons huispersoneel heeft de hele week vakantie."

"Ik heb pas aangebeld toen ik zeker wist dat je alleen zou zijn," antwoordt Tigris. "Daarstraks ben ik op het buitenterras van het restaurant hiertegenover gaan zitten. Toen ik je vader met de auto zag wegrijden, bleef ik nog even wachten om de tv-uitzending vanuit de arena verder te kunnen volgen. Maar nu het daar voorlopig wel even rustig is en je ouders nog steeds niet terug zijn, wist ik dat dit het juiste moment was."

Heel even vraag ik me af hoe Tigris mijn vader zomaar kan herkennen. Het volgende moment snap ik het al. Zijn foto verschijnt af en toe in de krant of bij een nieuwsuitzending als het over de Minerva-winkels gaat. Hij mocht destijds zelfs op tv zeggen wat hij van die documentaire over de Olympische Spelen vond. Dat zullen ze zich bij het Capitoolverzet vast nog wel herinneren. Ook al heeft niemand er tegen mij iets over gezegd.

"Je moeder ken ik niet echt van gezicht," gaat Tigris verder, "maar ze zaten daarstraks met twee in de auto. Dus ik ga er van uit dat zij het was, ook al heb ik haar niet zo goed kunnen zien."

Ik hou de deur naar de eetkamer open zodat Tigris meteen kan doorlopen met de kledinghoes in haar handen. Ze legt het ding voorzichtig over de rugleuning van een stoel om de inhoud niet te kreuken. Daarna gaan we samen aan tafel zitten.

"Eerst en vooral kom ik je jurk terugbrengen," bevestigt ze mijn vermoedens. "Ik weet dat je voorlopig niet meer naar buiten mag. Doran en Leandro hebben dat gisterenavond tijdens de vergadering aan iedereen uitgelegd. En nu ik hier toch ben, kan ik je misschien nog een paar dingen over het Verzet vertellen."

"Bedankt voor de jurk," zeg ik terwijl ik de hoes openrits en het kledingstuk omhoog hou. Tigris heeft de winkelhaak op de rug perfect dichtgenaaid. Je ziet er niets meer van. Eigenlijk was ik na heel die toestand met Merope en Evi glad vergeten dat ik mijn jurk gescheurd had toen ik tijdens het onweer de riolen in ging. Gelukkig heeft Tigris eraan gedacht dat ik hem dankzij mijn huisarrest onmogelijk zelf bij haar kan gaan afhalen.

"Het was eigenlijk een karweitje van niks," zegt Tigris. "Maar ik ben zo druk bezig geweest met het spotgaaienpak voor Katniss dat ik er eerst gewoon geen tijd voor had."

"Is dat pak al klaar geraakt?" vraag ik. Niet dat ik aan Tigris' vaardigheden twijfel, want ze is ooit nog tributenstyliste voor district 1 geweest. Al herinner ik me nog heel goed hoe ingewikkeld de schetsen en naaipatronen van Cinna eruit zagen.

"Ik ben er tot half vier vannacht mee bezig geweest," antwoordt Tigris, "Maar het is nu helemaal af. Fulvia heeft het zelfs al meegenomen. Eigenlijk ben ik wel blij dat mijn werk erop zit," gaat ze verder terwijl ze een geeuw moet onderdrukken. "Sinds het begin van de Spelen heb ik maar zes of zeven uur geslapen, denk ik. Al is dat nog altijd meer dan Plutarch en Fulvia op dit moment."

Daar had ik nog niet eens aan gedacht. Plutarch moet Katniss koste wat het kost in leven houden, terwijl zijn negentien collega's waarschijnlijk precies het tegenovergestelde willen. Het zou me niet eens verbazen als president Snow hen persoonlijk de opdracht gegeven heeft om haar te elimineren. Dat was toch het hele idee achter deze Kwartskwelling?

"Wanneer slapen Plutarch en Fulvia eigenlijk, nu Katniss en Peeta in die gevaarlijke arena zitten?" vraag ik uit nieuwsgierigheid.

"Voorlopig helemaal niet. Ze hebben zelfs speciale pilletjes besteld waarmee ze ook echt tachtig uur aan één stuk wakker kunnen blijven. Maar zodra iedereen veilig in district 13 is, komen ze vast drie dagen lang hun bed niet uit. Of dat is toch wat ik Fulvia gisteren op de vergadering heb horen zeggen."

"Wie gaat er eigenlijk allemaal mee naar 13?" wil ik weten.

"Eens denken. Castor en Pollux zijn er in ieder geval bij. Timothy is nog aan het twijfelen. Maar ikzelf en Amalthea blijven gewoon hier. Fulvia zegt dat we ook binnen het Capitool een paar spionnen nodig zullen hebben. Al weet ik nog niet precies wat onze taak zal worden."

Geen wonder dat Tigris het over _ons _heeft. Het is wel duidelijk dat ik zelf in het Capitool zal blijven. Ik ben nog niet eens meerderjarig. Laat staan dat ik zomaar kan beslissen om bij mijn ouders weg te gaan.

"Jammer dat ik voorlopig huisarrest heb en alle vergaderingen moet missen," zeg ik uiteindelijk. "Zo kan ik natuurlijk niet veel voor jullie doen."

Dan schiet me opeens weer te binnen wat er gebeurd is tijdens de laatste verzetsbijeenkomst waar ik zelf nog aanwezig kon zijn. Die van eergisteren, kort na het Bloedbad.

"Hoe gaat het nu eigenlijk met Timothy?" flap ik er meteen uit. Misschien een beetje een bruuske verandering van onderwerp, maar ik moet het gewoon weten.

"Iets beter, denk ik. We proberen zo veel mogelijk met hem te praten. Al zal het toch wel even duren voordat hij het echt helemaal achter zich kan laten. En Anthony heeft nu een beetje hetzelfde probleem."

"Hoezo?" vraag ik nogal verbaasd. Ik zie eerlijk gezegd niet zo goed in waarom Anthony de dood van Cinna erger zou vinden dan wij. Al ben ik niet van plan om dat zo tegen Tigris te zeggen.

"Hij heeft met de tributen uit district 6 over ons rebellenplan gesproken toen ze samen in de trein naar het Capitool zaten," legt Tigris uit. "En nu die vrouw zichzelf opgeofferd heeft om Peeta te redden, vraagt Anthony zich af of haar dood zijn schuld is."

Daar word ik even stil van. Wat moet ik hier nu op antwoorden. Eerst was ik een beetje teleurgesteld omdat ik zelf geen tributen kon verwittigen. Maar misschien moet ik juist blij zijn dat ik die verantwoordelijkheid nooit op me heb moeten nemen. Ik ben duidelijk niet de enige die een prijs moet betalen om rebel te kunnen zijn.

"Gelukkig is het vannacht allemaal voorbij," zeg ik uiteindelijk.

"Als alles volgens plan gaat, tenminste," zucht Tigris. "Ik wil liever niet denken aan wat er allemaal mis zou kunnen lopen. Maar nu we er toch over bezig zijn, de uitzending van vanavond zal via het noodkanaal op tv komen. Plutarch wil absoluut dat heel Panem het ziet."

"Vonden zijn collega's dat goed? Ik bedoel, meestal doen ze dat alleen bij de finale van de Spelen. De andere Spelmakers kunnen nu toch nog niet weten dat vandaag de laatste dag is?"

"Dat klopt," geeft Tigris meteen toe. "Maar Plutarch heeft aan iedereen gezegd dat die valstrik van Beetee vast en zeker een mooi stukje televisie wordt. Misschien wel het spannendste wat we in jaren te zien zullen krijgen. Nu zijn ze daar allemaal van overtuigd en willen ze het zelf ook via het noodkanaal uitzenden."

"Weten de andere tributen al dat het vanavond gaat gebeuren?" vraag ik.

"Finnick, Johanna en Beetee hebben onze speciale sponsorgift met broodjes gekregen," herinnert Tigris mij eraan. "Zij zullen straks dus zeker klaar staan. Aan de Beroeps mogen we natuurlijk niets vertellen. En wat Chaff betreft, Haymitch heeft hem ergens tijdens de trainingsdagen kunnen toefluisteren dat de redding waarschijnlijk op middernacht van dag drie zou zijn."

"Ik hoop maar dat we niet te veel problemen gaan krijgen," geef ik een beetje aarzelend toe. "Gisterenavond zeiden ze op tv dat er mensen aan het protesteren waren. En vannacht heb ik buiten een heleboel lawaai gehoord."

"Het was inderdaad heel onrustig op de Stadscirkel," bevestigt Tigris. "Maar Plutarch heeft president Snow er zelf van overtuigd om de uitzendingen op de grote schermen gewoon te laten doorgaan. Zogenaamd omdat toegeven nu een teken van zwakte zou zijn. In het echt natuurlijk om nog meer olie op het vuur te gooien. Hoe meer protest, hoe beter voor de rebellen, zei Fulvia."

"Mijn vader is gisteren nog tegengehouden door één van die vredebewakerscontroles," vul ik ongevraagd aan.

"Ze willen vannacht nog meer patrouilleren. Ik heb daarstraks op straat horen vertellen dat de vredebewakers straks een paar hovercrafts de lucht in zullen sturen om de stad extra goed in de gaten te kunnen houden. Zodat ze sneller een ploeg ter plaatse krijgen als het echt uit de hand loopt."

Dat vind ik eerlijk gezegd allemaal nogal verontrustend klinken. Al doe ik mijn best om niets aan Tigris te laten merken. Hopelijk gaan Merope en haar ouders straks op tijd naar huis. Opeens ben ik stiekem een beetje opgelucht dat ik van mijn ouders binnen moet blijven. Wie weet wat er vannacht allemaal zou kunnen gebeuren.

"De vergadering van gisteren is trouwens ook niet helemaal rustig verlopen," onderbreekt Tigris mijn gedachten. "Leandro, Timothy en Amalthea bleven maar aan Fulvia vragen of Prim en de families van de andere winnaars echt niet gemarteld zijn. Uiteindelijk moest ze haar eigen stem ter plekke door een klankvervormer halen voordat ze haar wilden geloven."

Dat bevestigt nog maar eens wat ik zelf al vermoedde. Johanna's opmerking over Prim was de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen. Wie ooit beweerde dat de snatergaaien het minst gevaarlijke wapen van deze arena waren, zat er compleet naast.

Tigris schuift de mouw van haar jasje omhoog om naar haar horloge te kijken.

"Oei, is het al zo laat?" zegt ze een beetje geschrokken.

"Mijn ouders blijven nog uren weg," herhaal ik opnieuw. "Als ze naar een zakendiner gaan, dan zijn ze bijna nooit voor één uur 's nachts terug."

"Dat kan wel zijn, maar het is toch veiliger dat ik nu vertrek. En Fulvia wil dat ik straks zeker ook naar de verzetsvergadering kom," antwoordt Tigris terwijl ze haar stoel naar achteren schuift en de lege kledinghoes opvouwt om hem in haar handtas te kunnen steken. "Misschien kunnen we samen duimen voor vanavond."

"Zal ik doen," zeg ik zo zelfzeker mogelijk terwijl ik de voordeur van ons appartement open maak en Tigris de gang in stapt. Een paar minuten later leun ik voorzichtig over de balustrade van ons buitenterras om toe te kijken hoe ze het flatgebouw verlaat en om de hoek van de straat verdwijnt. Dan ga ik zelf weer naar binnen.

Ik denk dat het nog wel een paar uur zal duren voordat Beetee en de anderen in actie komen. Hoe dan ook hoef ik niet bang te zijn om de uitzending van vanavond te missen. Elk televisietoestel in het Capitool schakelt zichzelf automatisch in wanneer er een nooduitzending van start gaat. Dat geldt ook voor het enorme scherm aan de muur van onze woonkamer.

Om de tijd te doden, slenter ik doelloos wat rond door ons appartement. Uiteindelijk ga ik achter mijn bureau zitten om wat te studeren. Tot nu toe heb ik dat nog niet gedaan, terwijl ik eigenlijk aan mijn ouders beloofd had om er zeker op tijd mee te beginnen. En misschien leidt het me wat af van al mijn zorgen. Ik leg wat kladpapier klaar en haal mijn cursus Mediageschiedenis boven. Maar al na een half uur besef ik dat er van studeren toch niet veel zal komen. Ik ben gewoon veel te zenuwachtig voor vanavond. Wanneer ik zie dat ik ruim de helft van alle vragen fout beantwoord heb, sla ik mijn handboek met een geërgerde zucht dicht.

Ik keer terug naar de woonkamer en probeer Merope nog eens te bellen, zonder resultaat. Blijkbaar zijn ze nog altijd niet thuis. Rond een uur of vijf overweeg ik even om het eten klaar te maken dat mam voor mij in de ijskast heeft gezet. Maar op één of andere manier weet ik nu al dat ik toch geen hap door mijn keel zal krijgen. Na even nadenken besluit ik om naar de badkamer te gaan en gewoon een ontspannende douche te nemen. Misschien helpt dat wel. Ik kies een speciale shampoo waarmee mijn haren - die ik drie weken geleden paars heb laten verven - een sterkere glans zouden moeten krijgen. Wanneer ik een kwartier later mijn hand op het elektrische kastje leg om mijn natte kapsel te ontwarren, ben ik nog altijd even nerveus als daarstraks. Eigenlijk zou ik deze finale het liefst van al samen met Doran en Leandro volgen, in één van de cafés buiten het Centrum. Dankzij mijn huisarrest zal ik het nu toch alleen moeten doen. Het enige positieve dat ik kan bedenken, is dat mijn ouders tenminste niet in de buurt zullen zijn wanneer ik zal toekijken hoe ons plan slaagt … of helemaal mislukt.

Nadat mijn haren gedroogd zijn en netjes in model zitten, kom ik op het idee om meteen mijn slaapkleding aan te trekken. Ik geloof nooit dat ik vanavond nog onverwacht bezoek zal krijgen. En de uitzending zal straks onafgebroken doorgaan tot middernacht. Waarom dan nog volledig aangekleed rondlopen? Ik ga naar mijn slaapkamer en leg mijn juwelen en polshorloge in de versierde doosjes die op de wastafel staan. Uit mijn kast haal ik een zijden nachtjapon waar bloemen op geborduurd zijn. Mam heeft die onlangs nog voor mij gekocht, samen met een kamerjas voor haarzelf. Alleen staan daar vogels op in plaats van bloemen. Nadat ik me omgekleed heb, blijf ik doorheen ons appartement ijsberen totdat ik het typische hoge gepiep hoor dat het begin van een nooduitzending aangeeft. Ik plof neer in de zetel en zie hoe het scherm van onze tv vanzelf oplicht.

_Daar gaan we dan_, mompel ik in gedachten. _Op hoop van zegen_.

De arena verschijnt in beeld en de regie toont meteen het groepje tributen waar Katniss en Peeta bij horen. Volgens de gastcommentator die nu de verslaggeving doet, zijn ze nog steeds op het strand van sectie 10. Finnick trekt een paar baantjes in het water, Johanna ligt op haar zij te slapen. Katniss en Peeta zitten hand in hand naast elkaar terwijl ze zwijgend naar de golven kijken. Zodra het dagelijkse volkslied begint - ook al zijn er vandaag geen nieuwe slachtoffers gevallen - wordt de gastcommentator afgelost door Claudius Templesmith zelf. Tegelijkertijd valt mijn oog op de kleine, witte cijfertjes die plotseling rechts onderaan in de hoek van het scherm verschijnen. Volgens Claudius is dit een klokje dat de uren, minuten en seconden aftelt tot middernacht. Het moment waarop de kijkers thuis eindelijk zullen weten of Beetee er met zijn draad inderdaad in slaagt om de zee onder stroom te zetten. Wanneer het klokje aangeeft dat het nu precies twee uur en zevenenvijftig minuten voor twaalf is, zie ik dat de tributen zich klaarmaken om het oerwoud in te trekken. Ze controleren of ze al hun wapens bij zich hebben en beginnen dat aan de tocht naar de bliksemboom.

Ik blijf rustig in de zetel zitten terwijl ik toekijk hoe de vijf tributen de helling van sectie 12 beklimmen. Beetee moet blijkbaar nog altijd gedragen worden. Hopelijk is hij straks in staat om zelf het krachtveld op te blazen. Per slot van rekening is hij degene die het meest van elektriciteit afweet. Niemand in het groepje is erg spraakzaam en zelfs Claudius heeft op dit moment weinig te vertellen. Juist daardoor merk ik nu des te beter dat ik buiten in de stad voortdurend het lawaai van rondcirkelende hovercrafts hoor. Ze zijn dus wel degelijk extra aan het patrouilleren, zoals Tigris daarstraks al voorspelde.

_Wie zou er eigenlijk allemaal over zo'n toestel kunnen beschikken?_ vraag ik mij onwillekeurig af. De vredebewakers natuurlijk, en het Capitoolverzet ook. Plutarch heeft al een eigen hovercraft klaarstaan waarmee hij straks zelf naar de arena wil vliegen om alle tributen op te halen. Nu de premiejagers van Snow steeds meer rechten krijgen, zou het me niet eens verbazen als ook zij om een hovercraft kunnen vragen. Volgens Fulvia mogen ze sinds kort zelf een verdachte overmeesteren, nog voordat er een patrouille ter plekke is. Maar wie zegt dat die premiejagers de gevangene daarna inderdaad netjes overleveren aan de vredebewakers? Misschien verkopen ze hun slachtoffers wel gewoon door aan de hoogste bieder. Wie dat ook is. En wat de terroristen van Panem Zonder Capitool betreft, zij kunnen altijd een hovercraft stelen of kapen als ze dat echt willen. Om zo nog meer Capitoolkinderen te doden voor hun Wraakspelen. Maar wat zit ik hier nu eigenlijk te piekeren? Met dit soort vergezochte spookideeën schiet ik helemaal niets op. Het zou slimmer zijn om me gewoon op de livebeelden uit de arena te concentreren.

Ik schrik me halfdood wanneer de deur tussen de woonkamer en de eetkamer opeens met een luide klap dichtvalt. Meteen daarna besef ik dat het gewoon de tocht was. De terrasdeur staat nog op een kier, en die zit pal aan de overkant van de woonkamer. Blijkbaar is er buiten wat wind opgestoken. Wanneer ik door het raam kijk, zie ik een hemel vol dreigende wolken. Heel wat anders dan dat mooie weer van vanochtend. Ik kom overeind uit de zetel en duw de deur naar het terras stevig dicht. Jammer dat hij niet echt op slot kan. Op een hoge verdieping als de onze hoeven we langs die kant toch geen inbrekers te verwachten. In ieder geval zal hij nu zeker niet meer vanzelf open waaien. Het geronk van de hovercrafts klinkt nu ook gedempt, hoewel ik ze nog steeds overal boven de stad kan horen rondcirkelen.

Ik plof terug in de zetel om verder tv te kijken. Katniss en haar vier bondgenoten zijn intussen eindelijk bij de bliksemboom aangekomen. Het golvende vierkantje dat de zwakke plek in het krachtveld aangeeft, is sinds vanmiddag niet van plaats veranderd. Ik herinner me nog goed hoe Plutarch tijdens de crisisvergadering beloofde dat hij in de controlekamer een beetje aan de knoppen van het bedieningspaneel zou draaien om het krachtveld correct af te stellen. Daar is hij dus duidelijk in geslaagd.

Beetee en Finnick gaan samen aan de slag met de draad terwijl hun drie bondgenoten de wacht houden. Het eerste wat Beetee doet, is een deel van de spoel afwinden en een stevige afgebroken tak zoeken. Dan vraagt hij aan Finnick om de tak - waar nu zo'n vijfentwintig meter draad omheen gewikkeld is - duidelijk zichtbaar op de grond te leggen. Waarschijnlijk zijn ikzelf en de overige leden van het Capitoolverzet de enigen die echt begrijpen wat daar de bedoeling van is. Dit is het stuk draad dat Beetee straks rechtstreeks met het krachtveld wil verbinden. Iets wat de andere Spelmakers en de kijkers thuis nooit zomaar uit zichzelf zullen raden.

Dan beginnen Finnick en Beetee de draad om de stam van de boom heen te wikkelen. Het karwei duurt veel langer dan ik dacht, ook al doen ze duidelijk hun best om niet te veel te treuzelen. Stiekem zou ik wel graag willen weten wat het nut is van het rare patroon dat Beetee met de draad probeert te maken. Het lijkt wel op een soort van ingewikkeld doolhof. Maar blijkbaar vindt Beetee dat er te weinig tijd is om dit soort details aan zijn bondgenoten uit te leggen, dus blijft mijn vraag onbeantwoord. Zelfs Claudius Templesmith kan er enkel naar gissen.

Net wanneer het aftelklokje in de rechterbenedenhoek van het scherm exact één uur en dertig minuten voor middernacht aangeeft, horen we in de verte het geluid van de vloedgolf die naar beneden rolt. Gelukkig lijkt Beetee te vinden dat er nu wel genoeg draad om de boom heen zit. Hij roept de anderen bij zich en begint de rest van zijn plan uit te leggen.

Katniss en Johanna worden uitgekozen om naar het strand af te dalen en onderweg de draad te spannen. Zodra Peeta zegt dat hij mee wil om hen te beschermen, krijgt hij te horen dat hij te langzaam is en dat ze nu geen tijd hebben voor discussies. Aan de gezichten van Katniss en Peeta kan je zien dat ze het eigenlijk niet zo leuk vinden om nu ver bij elkaar uit de buurt te gaan. Maar Beetee's uitleg klinkt heel logisch voor iemand die niet weet wat hij echt van plan is. En dit is inderdaad niet het juiste moment voor onenigheid.

"Maak je geen zorgen," zegt Katniss tegen Peeta terwijl ze hem dwingt om haar aan te kijken. "Ik zie je om middernacht." Dan beginnen Johanna en zij aan de lange terugtocht naar het strand.

Een kwartier lang gaat alles goed. De draad laat zich gemakkelijk afwinden en de twee meisjes komen verassend snel vooruit. De regie toont hoe ze zonder pauzeren de helling afdalen terwijl Peeta boven de wacht houdt en Beetee samen met Finnick nog eens controleert of alles klaar is. Net wanneer ik me bedenk dat dit allemaal een stuk vlotter gaat dan ik gevreesd had, verschijnen plotseling Brutus en Enobaria in beeld. Het kaartje in de linkerbovenhoek van het tv-scherm duidt hun positie in de arena aan. Meteen ben ik weer even gespannen als daarstraks. _Waar komen die twee zo ineens vandaan?_ vraag ik me doodnerveus af. _En wat doen ze nu hier, in sectie twaalf? _ Ergens op de achtergrond hoor ik Claudius Templesmith uitleggen dat ze in tegenwijzerzin door de jungle gegaan zijn om de actieve delen van de arena te ontwijken. Maar ik kan op dit moment alleen maar denken aan wat er zal gebeuren wanneer ze de anderen tegen het lijf lopen.

"Denk nu toch eens even na," hoor ik Enobaria tegen haar districtspartner fluisteren terwijl ze zich zo snel en stil mogelijk een weg door de jungle banen. "Sinds gisterenavond laat zijn ze altijd op het strand van 10 uur gebleven. Behalve die twee keer dat ze hier het bos in gingen. Vanmiddag zijn ze nog voor twaalf uur vertrokken en pas teruggekomen toen het onweer al volop bezig was. En daarstraks na het volkslied hebben we hen alweer op deze plek in het oerwoud zien verdwijnen," legt ze uit terwijl ze naar de grond wijst. "Dat kan toch alleen maar betekenen dat ze hier iets van plan zijn?"

"Misschien heb je wel gelijk," geeft Brutus toe, "en aanvallen is nog altijd beter dan stilzitten. We kunnen niet blijven wachten."

"Wacht even," onderbreekt Enobaria hem. "Wat is dat?"

De camera volgt haar blik en stelt zich scherp op de dunne, gouden draad die strakgespannen tussen de bomen hangt. Op de achtergrond hoor ik stemmen. Ze zijn moeilijk te verstaan omdat het geklik van de insecten net begonnen is, maar ik kan toch de woorden 'Knetter' en 'verkeerde berekening' opvangen. Met een schok besef ik dat de Beroeps hooguit een dertigtal meter bij Johanna en Katniss vandaan zijn. Hoe gaat Plutarch dit oplossen?

"Een draad," stelt Brutus vast. "Waar hebben ze die nu voor nodig?"

"Geen idee," antwoordt Enobaria met een valse grijns. "Maar het is vast niet de bedoeling dat iemand hem doorsnijdt."

Het volgende moment legt ze haar linkerarm op de draad terwijl ze met haar rechterhand - die een mes vastheeft - zonder aarzelen een snelle beweging naar boven maakt. De draad knapt meteen doormidden en de twee helften ervan vallen los op de grond.

Het beeld verspringt abrupt naar Johanna en Katniss die samen de spoel vasthouden terwijl het losse uiteinde van de draad rondom hun handen komt te zitten. Heel even kijken ze elkaar geschrokken aan zonder een vin te verroeren. Ook zij beseffen duidelijk dat iemand de draad doelbewust heeft doorgesneden. Katniss wil net een pijl op haar boog leggen wanneer Johanna haar zonder waarschuwing aanvalt.

Met ingehouden adem kijk ik toe hoe Johanna de metalen spoel stevig vastgrijpt om meteen daarna Katniss met één klap tegen de grond te slaan. Ze belandt op haar rug in de klimplanten en Johanna gebruikt haar eigen lichaam om haar tegen de grond gedrukt te houden. Dan trekt ze bliksemsnel haar mes en boort ze zonder aarzelen de punt ervan in de linkeronderarm van Katniss. Eerst ben ik veel te erg geschrokken om te begrijpen wat ze wil doen. _Johanna was toch één van onze bondgenoten? _ Maar dan zie ik hoe ze een klein metalen schijfje uit Katniss' vlees peutert en het zo ver mogelijk het bos in gooit. Natuurlijk. De volgchip. Ik heb Fulvia tijdens één van onze vergaderingen zelf nog horen zeggen hoe belangrijk het was om die op tijd kwijt te geraken.

"Blijf liggen!" sist Johanna zacht maar duidelijk verstaanbaar. Dan krabbelt ze overeind en begint ze te rennen. Hellingopwaarts, terug in de richting van de bliksemboom. Ze verdwijnt net tussen de bomen wanneer de Beroeps weer opduiken.

"Die redt het niet!" zegt Brutus wanneer hij een zwaargewonde Katniss roerloos op de grond ziet liggen. "Kom, Enobaria!" Ze draaien zich allebei om en gaan er weer vandoor, zonder zich nog om Katniss te bekommeren. De camera toont hoe het bloed uit haar gewonde arm stroomt en opeens vraag ik me af of Plutarch haar wel levend uit de arena zal krijgen. Maar tijd om daar verder over na te denken krijg ik niet. Want onmiddellijk daarna schakelt de regie over naar Finnick, Peeta en Beetee die nog steeds bij de bliksemboom staan. Ze hebben gezien dat de draad slap is gaan hangen, dus ze weten alle drie ongetwijfeld dat er iets mis is.

"Katniss!" roept Peeta in paniek. "Katniss, ik kom eraan!" Nog voordat iemand hem kan tegenhouden, rent hij zo snel als hij kan de helling af. Heel even zijn de anderen te verrast om te reageren. Maar dan zet Finnick het ook op een lopen, achter Peeta aan. Ik blijf kaarsrecht in de zetel zitten met mijn ogen strak op het scherm gericht. De situatie dreigt totaal uit de hand te lopen, en er is helemaal niets dat ik kan doen. Behalve toekijken hoe Peeta zich wanhopig een weg door de dichte begroeiing probeert te banen. Nog voordat Finnick hem kan inhalen, zie ik hoe Brutus Peeta vastgrijpt en een hand over zijn mond legt zodat Peeta niet eens om hulp kan schreeuwen. Het volgende moment slepen Enobaria en Brutus hun slachtoffer met zich mee, verder het bos in.

"We kunnen hem niet hier vermoorden zonder het hele stel op ons dak te krijgen," hoor ik Brutus haastig zeggen. "Als we met hem klaar zijn, komen we de volgende halen."

Ik zit doodsbang te wachten op wat ze met Peeta gaan doen wanneer het beeld alweer plots overschakelt naar de bliksemboom. Beetee ligt bewusteloos op de grond terwijl Johanna naar hem toe rent. _Wat is hier nu weer aan de hand?_ vraag ik me vertwijfeld af. _Alsof het nu allemaal al niet erg genoeg is._ Maar dan zie ik dat Beetee een mes vastheeft. Het heft ervan is met draad omwikkeld. Tegelijkertijd hoor ik Claudius Templesmith opmerken dat Beetee eigenlijk nooit een echt goede messenwerper geweest is. Hoe gespannen ik ook ben, ik heb maar één ogenblik nodig om te snappen wat er gebeurd is. De zwakke plek in het krachtveld zit te hoog om er zomaar bij te kunnen. Beetee heeft daarnet - toen de camera's op Peeta en de Beroeps gericht stonden - geprobeerd om zijn mes er van op afstand doorheen te gooien. Maar zijn worp was ernaast, waardoor hij het krachtveld zelf geraakt heeft. Alles wat mis kan gaan, zal vanavond blijkbaar ook echt mis gaan.

Johanna remt bruusk af en gaat naast Beetee op haar knieën zitten. Zodra ze haar eigen mes bovenhaalt, knijp ik mijn ogen dicht omdat ik liever geen tweede keer zie hoe ze die volgchip eruit peutert. Wanneer ik na een tiental seconden terug durf te kijken, ligt Beetee nog steeds roerloos op de grond met een flinke snijwonde vlak onder zijn elleboog. Johanna wil volgens mij nu zelf een tweede poging wagen om het mes in het krachtveld te gooien - vaagjes herinner ik me dat ook zij precies weet hoe ons plan in elkaar zit - maar nog voordat ze de kans krijgt om het met draad omwonden wapen uit Beetee's hand te wrikken, springt ze op en rent ze weg. Alsof ze door iets of iemand wordt bedreigd. Net op dat moment besluit de regie dat het alweer tijd is voor een beeldverandering. Katniss heeft haar gewonde arm haastig omwikkeld met een primitief verband van mos en klimt nu zelf weer de helling op, haar boog in de aanslag. Stiekem voel ik bewondering voor het feit dat ze ondanks al dat bloedverlies nog steeds overeind staat. Misschien kan Plutarch haar toch nog redden. Ik kijk toe hoe Katniss dekking zoekt in de dichte begroeiing wanneer ze hoort hoe iemand op haar af komt rennen. Het is Finnick, die abrupt blijft staan bij de plek waar de half afgewikkelde spoel nog steeds ligt. Het struikgewas is vertrapt en de bladeren zitten vol bloedvegen. "Johanna!" schreeuwt hij, "Katniss!" Maar niemand antwoordt en na een paar keer radeloos om zich heen gekeken te hebben, loopt ook hij weer weg.

Opnieuw een camerawisseling. Peeta probeert zich uit alle macht te verdedigen tegen de sterkere en meer ervaren Brutus - vreemd genoeg is Enobaria nergens te zien - wanneer achter hun ruggen plotseling een derde tribuut opduikt. Het duurt even voordat ik in het schemerdonker Chaff herken. Hij is dus toch naar sectie 12 gekomen om een oogje in het zeil te houden, zoals de anderen bij het Capitoolverzet hadden voorspeld. Zonder aarzelen valt hij Brutus langs achteren aan. Die is zo verrast dat hij Peeta loslaat.

"Ren naar boven!" roept Chaff naar Peeta terwijl hij Brutus in een soort houdgreep neemt. "Naar die hoge boom!"

Gelukkig gehoorzaamt Peeta hem onmiddellijk. Misschien is hij zodanig overdonderd dat hij niets anders kan doen. Of zou Peeta Chaff vertrouwen omdat iedereen weet dat hij en Haymitch al jaren vrienden zijn? Hoe dan ook, Peeta rent de helling op en verdwijnt in de nacht terwijl Brutus en Chaff het tegen elkaar opnemen in een gevecht op leven en dood. Chaff slaagt erin om zijn tegenstander ernstig te verwonden - het bloed stroomt over Brutus' rechterarm en hij kan met moeite zijn zwaard nog vasthouden - maar uiteindelijk is het toch Chaff die verliest. Hij zakt op de grond in elkaar en zijn kanonschot klinkt doorheen de arena. Peeta heeft het vanuit de verte zien gebeuren en blijft aarzelend staan. Maar dan besluit hij blijkbaar dat hij moet doen wat Chaff gezegd heeft en rent hij weer verder.

In de paar minuten daarna gaat alles zo snel dat ik het nauwelijks kan volgen. Katniss geraakt verstrikt in een kluwen draad dat achter een boomstam is blijven haken en kan zichzelf uiteindelijk met de nodige moeite bevrijden. Een heel eind verderop rent Johanna door de jungle terwijl ze probeert om Enobaria - die haar vastberaden achtervolgt - kwijt te geraken. Het volgende moment krijgen we een beeld van Finnick, die zich daarnet van richting vergist heeft en zijn best doet om zo snel mogelijk de weg naar de bliksemboom terug te vinden. Het is nu echt een complete chaos in de arena. Eigenlijk mag het een wonder heten dat er nog maar één dode is gevallen. Ik weet zeker dat de andere leden van het Capitoolverzet nu even gespannen en bang zijn als ik. Bang dat ons plan zal mislukken en we de Spotgaai verliezen. Uiteindelijk begin ik op mijn nagels te bijten, iets wat ik al in geen jaren meer heb gedaan. Ik ben al eerder in mijn leven machteloos geweest. In de Transfer na Annies overwinning, toen ik het briefje uit district 11 overschreef, op het moment dat Evi stierf en ik niets voor Merope kon doen. Maar voor mij blijft het één van de zwaarste emoties om te dragen. En ook nu heb ik geen andere keuze dan gewoon toe te kijken.

De regie toont hoe Katniss eindelijk aankomt bij de bliksemboom. Ze strompelt nu in plaats van te rennen, maar ze heeft het dan toch gehaald.

"Peeta?" roept ze stilletjes, duidelijk bang om te veel lawaai te maken. "Peeta?" Als antwoord komt er een kort gekreun. Niet van haar districtspartner, maar van Beetee die nog steeds buiten westen op de grond ligt. Katniss holt geschrokken naar hem toe en knielt naast hem neer.

"Beetee! Beetee! Wat is er aan de hand?" zegt ze gejaagd terwijl ze probeert om ook zijn arm met mos te verbinden. "Wie heeft je gesneden? Beetee!"

Pas dan ziet ze het met draad omwikkelde mes dat hij nog steeds vastheeft. Verward tilt ze de draad op en de camera volgt haar blik. Het golvende vierkantje in het krachtveld hangt er nog steeds. De insecten hebben een uur lang onophoudelijk geklikt, maar net op dit moment hoor ik hoe ze stil worden. Pas nu zie ik dat het aftelklokje in de rechteronderhoek van het scherm al op bijna twee minuten voor middernacht staat.

"Katniss!" Ik schrik me rot wanneer de stem van Peeta opeens luid en duidelijk doorheen de jungle van sectie 12 klinkt. "Katniss!" De camera's nemen hem in beeld en hij staat ergens tussen de bomen verward om zich heen te kijken. Alsof hij beseft dat hij verdwaald is.

"Peeta!" Het geroep van Katniss is van op tientallen meters afstand te horen en ik zie hoe hij zijn hoofd draait om uit te zoeken waar de stem van zijn districtspartner vandaan komt. "Peeta, ik ben hier! Peeta! Ik ben hier! Ik ben hier!"

_Zwijg toch, straks hoort iedereen jullie nog, _denk ik terwijl ik mijn nagels in de palmen van mijn handen duw. Ik kijk nog eens snel naar het klokje. Eén minuut en vijfenveertig seconden voor middernacht.

"Peeta!" herhaalt Katniss nog eens.

Hij wil net naar haar toe rennen wanneer de struiken opeens ritselen en Brutus tevoorschijn komt. Die heeft natuurlijk al dat geschreeuw gehoord. Peeta is nog net op tijd om zijn eigen wapen te trekken en de eerste zwaardslag van Brutus af te weren. Bijna verliest hij zijn evenwicht, maar hij kan nog net steun zoeken tegen de stam van een dikke boom achter hem. Brutus - die zo te zien nog altijd een heleboel bloed verliest uit zijn rechterarm - klemt zijn zwaard in zijn linkerhand en valt alweer aan. Er volgt een kort maar hevig gevecht, waarin Brutus duidelijk in het nadeel is omdat hij door zijn verwondingen nu noodgedwongen zijn verkeerde arm moet gebruiken. Iets wat hem uiteindelijk ook fataal wordt. Peeta steekt toe en het kanon van Brutus gaat af.

Onmiddellijk verschuift het beeld weer naar de bliksemboom. Katniss zit nog steeds naast de bewusteloze Beetee, haar pijl en boog in de aanslag. Finnick en Enobaria zijn intussen ook terug naar hier gekomen en staan nu allebei aan één kant van de met goud behangen stam. Het lijkt wel alsof ze elkaar proberen in te schatten in het besef dat ze ongeveer even sterk zijn. Johanna is nergens te zien.

"Katniss!" Peeta's stem klinkt al iets dichterbij. Maar deze keer is ze gelukkig zo slim om geen antwoord te geven. Ze aarzelt zelfs, en laat haar boog langzaam zakken. Mijn blik verplaatst zich snel naar de witte cijfertjes onderaan het scherm. Nog dertig seconden.

Terwijl het klokje blijft aftellen, kijk ik naar de verwarde uitdrukking op het gezicht van Katniss. Ze weet duidelijk niet wat ze moet doen. _Bind die draad rond je pijl en schiet op de storing in het krachtveld,_ smeek ik in mezelf. Dat is de enige manier waarop ons plan nu nog kan slagen. Maar tegelijkertijd ben ik mij er ook van bewust dat Katniss helemaal niets van onze samenzwering afweet. Zij denkt nog steeds dat Beetee de zee rondom de Hoorn onder stroom wilde zetten.

Dan komt Katniss alsnog in beweging. Ze schuift de draad van het mes af en maakt hem met een stevige knoop vast rondom de schacht van haar pijl, vlak boven de veren._Ja! Goed zo! _schreeuw ik in mezelf. Zou ze dan toch op één of andere manier begrepen hebben wat Beetee met dat mes wilde doen? Ze komt overeind en richt haar boog op een doelwit ergens boven haar hoofd. Op de zwakke plek in het krachtveld. _Doe het, _herhaal ik nog eens in gedachten. Ik blijf roerloos in de zetel zitten terwijl ik zie hoe ze de pees van haar boog naar achteren trekt. Klaar om te schieten.

"Katniss, doe het!"

Zonder het zelf te beseffen heb ik de woorden deze keer luidop geschreeuwd. Ik schrik me een ongeluk van het geluid van mijn eigen stem, die in de stilte van ons lege appartement nog luider lijkt te klinken. Snel sla ik mijn handen voor mijn mond. Hopelijk hebben de buren het niet gehoord. Wanneer het klokje op exact zes seconden voor middernacht staat, doorboort de met geleidende draad omwikkelde pijl van Katniss de zwakke plek in het krachtveld. Dan slaat de bliksem in.

Ik moet mijn ogen dichtknijpen tegen het felle licht wanneer niet alleen de bliksemboom, maar ook de rest van de arena in een verblindende, blauwe goed gezet wordt. Het lijkt wel alsof de lucht in brand staat. De elektriciteit is via de draad tot in het krachtveld gegaan. Volgens Plutarch zou het veld dan nu moeten bezwijken.

Pas na een paar seconden - wanneer de dansende lichtgroene vlekken in mijn gezichtsveld eindelijk wegtrekken - zie ik de sterrenhemel boven het oerwoud van de arena. Het krachtveld is verdwenen. Maar ik zie ook dat alle tributen roerloos op de grond liggen. Ze hebben ongetwijfeld allemaal een zware, mogelijk zelfs fatale schok gekregen.

_Gelukt of mislukt?_ vraag ik me af.

Langzaam sta ik op uit de zetel. Ik buig naar het tv-scherm toe om wat beter te kunnen kijken. Niemand heeft zich bewogen. Maar omdat er nog steeds geen kanonnen zijn afgegaan, weet ik dat ze alle zes nog leven. In het schijnsel van een paar bomen die in brand gevlogen zijn, zie ik Katniss liggen. Haar ogen zijn open. Het lijkt zelfs alsof ze nog bij bewustzijn is. Al is het duidelijk dat de schok haar lichaam tijdelijk verlamd heeft. Ze verroert geen vin, ook niet wanneer de metalen grijper van een hovercraft haar omhoog hijst.

Zodra ik in de deuropening van het toestel de gestalte van Plutarch herken, is mijn opluchting zo groot dat mijn benen er slap van worden. Ik laat me weer in de zetel zakken. Het is ons dan toch gelukt. De Spotgaai is gered, en de anderen zullen ongetwijfeld snel volgen. Ook Peeta wordt nu de lucht in getild. Maar dan besef ik met een schok dat er iets niet klopt. De grijper van Plutarchs hovercraft was zilverkleurig en deze is diepzwart. Er hangen dus _twee _hovercrafts boven de arena. En als Plutarch in de ene zit …

Mijn grootste angst wordt waarheid wanneer ik zie dat niemand minder dan president Snow Peeta in de laadruimte staat op te wachten. Hij is dus zelf met een hovercraft naar de arena gekomen! Dat doet hij normaal gezien nooit. Snow blijft altijd in het Capitool om de Spelen vanuit zijn paleis te volgen.

Machteloos kijk ik toe hoe ook de andere tributen opgehaald worden. Beetee belandt in het toestel van de rebellen. Finnick gelukkig ook, en dat is voor mij een hele opluchting. Maar Enobaria komt bij de president terecht, net als Johanna. De camera - vast weer zo'n gecamoufleerd mechanisch insect - blijft vlak voor Snows gezicht hangen terwijl hij woedend in de lens kijkt.

"Hier zal je voor boeten, Plutarch Heavensbee," sist hij zacht maar heel duidelijk verstaanbaar. "Net als iedereen die ooit met je samengewerkt heeft."

Meteen daarna vallen beeld en klank abrupt weg. Het scherm van onze tv wordt zwart en het is nu doodstil in ons appartement. Op het voortdurende geronk van de hovercrafts boven de stad en het doffe gebons van mijn hart na.

Het noodkanaal is uitgevallen. Iets wat nooit gebeurt. Echt nooit. Dat kanaal is zo goed beveiligd dat het eigenlijk niet defect kan geraken. Nee, de Spelmakers in de controlekamer moeten besloten hebben om de uitzending nu onmiddellijk af te breken. En president Snow is razend.

Hoe zei hij het ook alweer? Plutarch zou boeten voor wat hij gedaan heeft. Net als alle mensen die met hem samenwerken. Meteen word ik banger dan ik ooit geweest ben. Toen de kaart van de Kwartskwelling werd voorgelezen, bleken we uiteindelijk toch niet ontmaskerd te zijn. Nu kan je onmogelijk nog twijfelen. Ofwel heeft iemand ons verraden, ofwel heeft president Snow het zelf ontdekt. Hij weet het. Hij weet dat Plutarch een rebellenleider is. En als hij dat doorheeft, wat weet hij dan nog meer? Daarnet heeft hij Plutarch live op tv bij naam genoemd. Snow kent dus namen. Misschien niet al onze namen, maar toch. Zou hij ook mijn naam kennen?

Bij die laatste gedachte spring ik meteen overeind uit de zetel. Natuurlijk kan ik niet met zekerheid zeggen of ik zelf mee ontmaskerd ben. Maar ik heb ook geen enkel bewijs dat het _niet_ zo is. Als Snow weet dat Plutarch de leider is van onze groep, dan is de kans groot dat hij intussen ook een paar andere spionnen in het Capitool kent. Waarom zou mijn naam niet op die lijst kunnen staan? Misschien worden we allemaal gearresteerd nog voordat het ochtend is. Hoe zouden de vredebewakers dat doen? Beuken ze de voordeur in en slaan ze je gewoon meteen in de boeien? Of zou het meer op een echte ontvoering lijken? Ik heb het nooit aan Plutarch of Fulvia durven vragen.

Ik moet hier weg. Ook al heb ik huisarrest, ik kan vannacht niet meer in het appartement van mijn ouders blijven. Als de vredebewakers van Snow mij willen arresteren, dan zullen ze vast en zeker eerst naar hier komen. Goed, ze kunnen natuurlijk moeilijk weten dat ik van mam en pap voorlopig niet meer naar buiten mag. Maar zelfs als ze denken dat ik ergens in de stad naar de Spelen gekeken heb, dan nog zullen ze een patrouille naar onze flat sturen. Om gewoon te wachten totdat ik terug thuis kom, of om aan de buren te vragen waar ik heen ben gegaan. Ik moet nu zo snel mogelijk weg uit dit appartement. Ik heb op zijn minst voor vannacht een schuilplaats nodig waar ik veiliger ben dan hier.

Maar waar kan ik heen? Het liefst zou ik onderdak zoeken bij iemand die ik vertrouw. Merope en Sirrah wil ik zeker niet in deze zaak betrekken. Dat zou totaal onverantwoord zijn. De luchtkoker waar Doran en Leandro slapen, is ook geen optie. Die ligt ergens aan de rand van de stad. Zelf met de shuttledienst door de Transfer - die nu waarschijnlijk al gesloten is - zou het veel te lang duren voordat ik daar ben. Het moet iemand zijn die dichterbij woont. Timothy misschien? Of Tigris?

Tigris. Natuurlijk. Haar winkeltje ligt op wandelafstand van hier. Ik kan er gewoon te voet naartoe als ik wil. Stom dat ik daarstraks vergeten ben om haar telefoonnummer te vragen. Nu kan ik haar niet eens verwittigen dat ik eraan kom. Heel even vraag ik me af of het wel een goed idee is om op dit moment andere leden van het Capitoolverzet op te zoeken. Maar ik ben op dit moment zo gespannen dat ik nauwelijks helder kan nadenken. En welke alternatieven heb ik? Helemaal geen. Ik moet hier weg, ik moet met iemand kunnen praten over wat ik daarnet op tv gezien heb. Tigris heeft in ieder geval een geheime kelder waar ik vannacht samen met haar kan schuilen. Misschien kunnen we dan ook samen bedenken wat we nu moeten doen.

Zonder nog langer te aarzelen, ren ik naar mijn slaapkamer en laat ik me op mijn buik voor het bed vallen. De oranje rugzak voor noodgevallen ligt nog steeds op zijn vaste plaats. Ik hoef er niet eens over na te denken om die mee te nemen. Al maanden lang herhaal ik elke dag tegen mezelf dat ik hem absoluut niet mag vergeten als ik hem nodig heb. Juist daarom ga ik er nu automatisch naar op zoek.

Ik schuif de rugzak snel onder het bed uit en laat mijn armen door de twee draagriemen glijden. Zodra de zak stevig op mijn rug hangt, haast ik me weer naar de gang. Zonder omkijken ren ik door de woonkamer van ons appartement. Net wanneer ik mijn hand op de klink van de gesloten deur naar de eetkamer leg, dringt het tot mij door dat ik niet eens kousen of schoenen draag. Ik verplicht mezelf om te blijven staan en mijn gedachten op een rijtje te zetten. Wil ik echt in nachtjapon en op blote voeten door de straten lopen? Zo zal iedereen onmiddellijk zien dat ik op de vlucht ben. Verdachter kan het haast niet. Terwijl ik probeer om mijn beverige ademhaling onder controle te krijgen, denk ik heel snel na over de vraag welke kleren ik nu het best uitkies. Iets dat ik binnen de halve minuut kan aantrekken en dat niet te veel opvalt.

Het is nog steeds doodstil in onze flat. De enige geluiden zijn het onophoudelijke gedreun van de voorbijvliegende hovercrafts, en het grote gordijn voor de terrasdeur dat ik achter mijn rug hoor klapperen in de wind. Meteen voel ik mijn lichaam bevriezen_. _Omdat ik weet dat dit niet kan._Ik had de deur naar ons buitenterras daarstraks heel stevig dicht gedaan. _

Nog voordat ik me kan omdraaien, klinkt er een zacht geschraap over de vloer en krijg ik opeens een harde duw in mijn rug. Ik verlies mijn evenwicht en beland met een klap tegen de gesloten deur van de eetkamer. Mijn geschreeuw wordt gesmoord door een gehandschoende hand die strak over mijn mond ligt. Ik spartel tegen zo hard ik kan en probeer zelfs te bijten. Maar mijn aanvaller - die achter mij staat - heeft me nu in een stevige houdgreep. Ik kan mijn hoofd niet eens draaien om hem of haar aan te kijken. Terwijl ik met mijn gezicht en bovenlichaam tegen het hout van de deur wordt gedrukt en de ontvoerder een knie in mijn rug zet, doe ik nog eens een vergeefse poging om de rechterhand weg te trekken die me belet om te gillen. Dan voel ik dwars door mijn nachtjapon heen de scherpe steek van een injectienaald in mijn linkerzij. Mijn spieren verslappen en alles wordt zwart voor mijn ogen zodra het verdovingsserum mijn lichaam overneemt.

WORDT VERVOLGD …

* * *

**En dit is het moment waarop ik meer dan een jaar heb gewacht! Dat Aludra in de allerlaatste scène ontvoerd zou worden, was iets dat ik ergens in 2013 al bedacht had. Het heeft nog tot augustus 2014 geduurd voordat ik die ontvoering - met alle details erbij - effectief op papier kon uitschrijven. En nu staat deze slotscène na al die tijd****ein-de-lijk****online!****Ik hoop dan ook dat jullie het een goede cliffhanger vinden, en dat ik jullie verwachtingen ermee kan inlossen. **

**De vraag is nu natuurlijk: Wie heeft Aludra ontvoerd en waarom? Ik heb geprobeerd om het verhaal zo te schrijven dat er verschillende mogelijke daders zijn, die ik in dit laatste hoofdstuk overigens nog eens allemaal heb opgesomd. Het is nu natuurlijk aan jullie om te raden wie van hen het ook echt gedaan heeft. In de ontvoeringsscène zelf heb ik een hint achtergelaten (vandaar ook dat ik sommige details echt niet meer kon veranderen). Het is wel een vrij subtiele hint die je enkel correct kan raden als je het verhaal vrij goed kent. Dus ik ben benieuwd hoeveel lezers hem gaan vinden!**

**Belangrijk: Wie echt een concrete gok wil doen, mag dat natuurlijk! Maar eerlijk gezegd zou ik dan liever willen dat jullie zoiets via een PM doen en niet in een review. Als iemand het juist raadt, dan zou zijn/haar review immers een vrij grote spoiler bevatten. En ik hou het graag nog spannend voor de andere lezers (denk erom dat de reviews op deze website door iedereen gelezen kunnen worden). **

**Ook al zullen de meeste lezersreacties waarschijnlijk over de ontvoering gaan, toch ben ik ook benieuwd naar wat jullie van de rest van het hoofdstuk vinden! Het gesprek met Tigris, de opbouw naar de finale van de Spelen, de dingen die ik zelf moest invullen (zoals bijvoorbeeld het gevecht tussen Brutus, Peeta en Chaff) … allemaal dingen waar ik graag jullie mening over hoor.**

**Dan resten mij nu nog twee praktische mededelingen:**

**Ten eerste heb ik mijn Tumblr nog eens bijgewerkt. In Amerika heeft er ooit een man geleefd die me erg aan Tigris doet denken. Soms vraag ik me zelfs af of Suzanne Collins haar personage op hem gebaseerd heeft. Foto's en verdere uitleg staan dus op mijn Tumblr. **

**Ten tweede ook nog wat informatie over mijn derde verhaal. Dit zal (uiteraard) Aludra's POV van het boek 'Spotgaai' worden. De titel heb ik ook al een tijdje geleden bedacht: 'De prijs van de vrijheid'. Ik weet nu nog niet 100 procent zeker wanneer ik zal beginnen met de publicatie. Ik heb namelijk besloten om opnieuw een pauze in te lassen, zodat ik het nieuwe verhaal kan editen en nog verder kan uitwerken. **

**Daarnaast zou het kunnen dat ik in de toekomst minder tijd heb voor deze website. Sinds eind vorig jaar neem ik deel aan een cohousingproject dat vlak bij mijn ouderlijk huis en vlak bij mijn werk gebouwd zal worden. Het project is nu nog in een beginfase, maar het belooft heel interessant te worden en ik wil er dan ook echt voor gaan! Zelfs al ik daardoor minder tijd overhoud om te schrijven. Ook dat is een reden om nu even een pauze in te lassen waarin ik 'De prijs van de vrijheid' wat beter kan voorbereiden. Ik wil namelijk heel graag vermijden dat het verhaal ooit voor een langdurige tijd op hiatus zal moeten. **

**Waarschijnlijk zal ik het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn nieuwe verhaal ergens in de tweede helft van juni 2015 online zetten (eerst wou ik het aan het begin van die maand doen, maar dan zullen veel van mijn lezers waarschijnlijk net op het punt staan om aan hun examenperiode te beginnen. Dus dat lijkt me toch niet zo ideaal.)**

**Anderzijds ben ik niet van plan om jullie echt zo lang in de steek te laten. Ik wil in tussentijd graag een soort van appendix aan dit verhaal toevoegen. Vorige zomer las ik in de krant een reeks artikels over Dubai, en zelf had ik het gevoel dat het hedendaagse Dubai in sommige opzichten wel een beetje op mijn versie van het Capitool lijkt. Meer daarover in de geplande appendix (komt waarschijnlijk ergens in de maand mei online). **

**En dan wordt het nu echt wel tijd om 'Spionne' af te sluiten (behalve de appendix natuurlijk). Hopelijk vonden jullie dit een leuk verhaal en zijn jullie ook bereid om 'De prijs van de vrijheid' te lezen!**

**Tot later,**

**Azmidiske87**


	26. Appendix: Dubai

APPENDIX: DUBAI

Zoals ik in de Author's Note van het laatste hoofdstuk al beloofd had, zal ik 'Spionne' afsluiten met een appendix (net zoals ik dat destijds bij 'De keuze' ook heb gedaan). Hiermee wil ik jullie wat extra leesvoer geven in de updateloze periode tussen het einde van dit verhaal en het begin van mijn derde verhaal. Het idee voor deze appendix heb ik gekregen in de zomer van 2014. Zelf ben ik al jaren geabonneerd op de Belgische krant 'Het Nieuwsblad'. Begin augustus 2014 heeft deze krant een reportagereeks gepubliceerd over Dubai, één van de Verenigde Arabische Emiraten. Tijdens het lezen van deze serie kreeg ik het gevoel dat het hedendaagse Dubai wel een beetje lijkt op het Capitool zoals ik dat in mijn fanfictieverhalen heb geïnterpreteerd.

Het zou natuurlijk overdreven zijn om te beweren dat Dubai echt de moderne variant van het Capitool is. Ten eerste is het Capitool een volledig fictieve stad, ten tweede heb ik sommige zaken in het Capitool wel heel extreem voorgesteld en ten derde is mijn variant van het Capitool slechts één van de vele interpretaties die mogelijk zijn (misschien ziet Suzanne Collins die stad wel helemaal anders dan ik). Maar toch deden sommige stukken uit de reeks over Dubai mij aan het Capitool denken. Per slot van rekening heb ik mijn ideeën over het Capitool wel degelijk gebaseerd op problemen die ook in de wereld van vandaag bestaan - al geef ik toe dat ik sommige problemen in mijn verhaal wel heel sterk heb uitvergroot.

Hieronder een aantal fragmenten uit de reportagereeks van het Nieuwsblad (de volledige tekst is veel te lang om hier online te zetten). Deze reeks bestond uit vijf afleveringen. Om het overzichtelijk te houden, staan de fragmenten gerangschikt per aflevering. Naar aanleiding van deze serie is er uiteindelijk zelfs een lezersbrief in het Nieuwsblad verschenen, ook die heb ik hier toegevoegd. Daarnaast ben ik ook online wat aanvullende informatie gaan zoeken.

* * *

**Aflevering 1: Overnachten in het enige zevensterrenhotel ter wereld**

_We voelen de jaloerse blikken branden in onze rug als we met onze witte Lamborghini Gallardo de brug naar de Burj Al Arab oprijden. Het blinkende hotel ligt 280 meter in de Perzische Golf en is de nieuwste parel aan de kroon van Dubai. Het emiraat heeft naam gemaakt door de rest van de wereld te overklassen. Wat elders groot is, moet hier groter. Wat elders blinkt, moet hier fonkelen. Wat duur is, wordt hier nog duurder. En dus slapen we vannacht in een torenhoog, blinkend paleis, voor de__\- naar lokale normen - schappelijke prijs van 1324 euro per nacht, met een persoonlijke butler op wacht. Zo voelt het dus om stinkend rijk te zijn. _

_Ze hebben het grootste winkelcentrum ter wereld. Het hoogste restaurant. Het allergrootste aquarium. En ze willen 'Mall of the World' bouwen, een overkoepelde stad van 4,4 miljoen vierkante kilometer, met airconditioning. Midden in de woestijn. Amper een voorschoot groot is de zandstaat, en toch is Dubai een emiraat waar limieten niet bestaan. We merken het al vlak na aankomst. De Sjeik Zayed Road, de belangrijkste snelweg in Dubai die ons van de luchthaven naar het hotel brengt, telt zestien rijstroken. Aan weerskanten doemen wolkenkrabbers op, met onder meer de Emirates Towers, die met meer dan 300 meter tot de top vijf van hoogste hotels ter wereld behoren. _

_[…..]_

_In een glazen lift met adembenemend uitzicht op de kustlijn bereiken we in geen tijd - 7 meter per seconde - de elfde verdieping. Op de kop daarvan zit Jaffar, onze privébutler (dag en nacht), wiens bruine kale kop al even hard blinkt als zijn gepoetste veterschoenen. "Wat u maar wenst, ik haal het voor u," belooft hij. _

_[…..]_

_De standaard 'kamer', om het denigrerend te verwoorden, is fenomenaal. Bijna 200 vierkante meter groot, twee verdiepingen hoog, met een marmeren draaitrap, voorzien van glanzend blauw tapijt dat met vergulde staafjes op zijn plaats gehouden wordt. _

_[…..]_

_De formaliteiten werken we af in 'the office', waar behalve een iMac ook een hypermodern pc-scherm staat waarmee we de hele kamer kunnen bedienen. Gordijnen open of dicht, verlichting in schemerzone 1, 2, 3 of 4, geluid luider of stiller … Zelfs om de deur te openen, hoef je de acht meter lange sofa niet uit te komen: alles gebeurt met de afstandbediening. Of met de 24-karaats gouden iPad, die elke hotelgast ter beschikking krijgt._

_[…..]_

_En dan is er nog de bediening. De prijs per kamer zal er wel iets mee te maken hebben, maar het valt op hoe goedlachs en vriendelijk iedereen is.__[…..]__Als toeristen teruggaan naar een hotel, doen ze dat de eerste keer voor de mooie tapijten. De tweede keer is het voor de glimlach. En er is nog een reden waarom iedereen zo behulpzaam is. De meeste hotelwerknemers zijn gastarbeiders en de regels voor hen zijn streng. Als je als buitenlander - ook ik dus (1) - je werk verliest, heb je drie maanden om nieuw werk te vinden.__Lukt dat niet, dan moet je je boeltje pakken en het emiraat verlaten. Natuurlijk wil niemand dat riskeren. _

(1) In deze paragraaf werd Stephan Vanden Auweele aan het woord gelaten, een Vlaming die al 2,5 jaar met zijn gezin in Dubai woont en de general manager is van het Sheraton-hotel dat niet zo ver van de Burj Al Arab ligt.

**Aflevering 2: Waarom Dubai het veiligste land ter wereld is**

_In hun wagenpark staan een Ferrari FF, een Ford Mustang en een Bugatti Veyron - maximumsnelheid 407 kilometer per uur, prijskaartje 1,8 miljoen euro. En toch hoeft de politie in Dubai zelden iets anders te doen dan rustig rond te cruisen. Want Dubai is één van de veiligste plekken ter wereld. Met dank aan de hoge lonen en aan duizenden Big Brother-camera's. __ "__Ik doe nooit mijn voordeur op slot," zegt de Vlaamse Tanja Crabeels. "En als ik boodschappen doe, laat ik mijn auto gewoon draaien."_

_[…..]_

_Overal zijn camera's, gecontroleerd door de geheime dienst. Drugs, dat bestaat hier niet. Ik (2) woon hier al negen jaar en heb al veel gezien, maar dat niet. Begrijp me niet verkeerd: ook al is Dubai een islamland waar alcohol verboden is, toch wordt hier wel degelijk gedronken. En prostitutie bestaat hier ook. Maar alles gebeurt binnenshuis, in de veilige cocon van de hotels. Je zal op straat nooit een dronkenmansgevecht zien. _

(2) Hier is Sigi Meeuws aan het vertellen, een Vlaming die in de Verenigde Arabische Emiraten - waartoe ook Dubai behoort - verschillende tennisscholen heeft opgericht.

_[…..]_

_Big Brother, dus. Honderdduizenden camera's die je voortdurend in de gaten houden: is dat de oplossing voor de criminaliteit? "Het is iets ingewikkelder," zegt Yves Bas, een Vlaming die een paar Belgian Beer Cafés runt in Dubai. "Een belangrijke verklaring waarom hier zo weinig gestolen wordt, is simpelweg omdat mensen het niet nodig hebben. Omdat alles taksvrij is, ook de lonen, verdienen mensen hier veel geld. Voor een politieagent kan dat gemakkelijk oplopen tot 15000 euro per maand. En daar gaat niets meer af."_

_"__Dat wil niet zeggen dat hier geen armen zijn," nuanceert Tanja Crabeels. "Ze zijn gewoon goed verstopt. Neem nu bijvoorbeeld Indische immigranten die in de bouw werken. Ze doen dat voor een hongerloon, een paar honderden euro's per maand. Maar daarover klagen is geen optie. Dan verlies je je werk en mag je als buitenlander niet in Dubai blijven."_

_"__Het beste wat je kan overkomen, is dat je hier geboren wordt," zegt Yves. "Dat is hetzelfde als de Lotto winnen. Want het mag hier dan wel een dictatuur zijn, de sjeik zorgt voor zijn mensen. je hoeft niets te betalen: geen water, geen elektriciteit … En als je trouwt, krijg je 300.000 euro om een huis te kopen. Logisch dus dat de mensen in Dubai sjeik Mohammed verafgoden."_

**Aflevering 3: Wonen op het grootste kunstmatige eiland ter wereld**

_Voor 3200 euro per maand kan je er iets huren. Een flatje bijvoorbeeld. Want in het emiraat waar alles groter, duurder en imposanter moet zijn, kunnen ook astronomische woonprijzen niet achterblijven. En voor wie het nog net iets meer mag zijn, is er een kunstmatig eiland net voor de kust. Het grootste ter wereld, uiteraard. En het duurste, uiteraard. 100.000 euro per jaar voor een huurhuisje. Een bescheiden woning, een instapmodel. Maar wel met eigen zwembad en privéstrand. Welkom op The Palm. _

_[…..]_

_Dubai is een transitzone. Amper twaalf procent van de bevolking is autochtoon, de rest is buitenlander. De meesten van hen blijven hier maar twee jaar. Daarom staat iedereen open voor contact en zijn ze bereid om anderen te helpen. _

_[…..]_

_Kleine kastelen lijken de huizen wel, waar niets het landschap ontsiert. Zelfs de elektriciteitspalen zijn weggemoffeld in de vorm van palmbomen. Op de opritten staan cabrio's, jeeps - om in het weekend naar de woestijn te kunnen trekken - en hier en daar een jetski. Aan de kant van de weg valt een volledig bestofte, grijze Mercedes op. "Ofwel lang niet gewassen, ofwel expres hier achtergelaten," zegt Tanja. "Tijdens de crisis zag je zulke auto's vaker. Vooral nabij de luchthaven. Mensen konden hun rekeningen niet meer betalen en vluchtten het emiraat uit. Maar ze kunnen nooit terugkomen, of ze worden opgepakt. Hun auto's lieten ze achter, soms met een verontschuldigend briefje onder de voorruit. _Sorry, I lost my job. _Best schrijnend."_

_[…..]_

_Het dashboard van de auto duidt vijftig graden aan, maar Liliane ontvangt ons in een aangename koelte. De blinkend witte inkomhal heeft achteraan glazen deuren die het unieke zicht vanuit het salon niet kunnen wegsteken. Door de manier waarop het eiland is opgebouwd, heeft elk huis een eigen stukje strand en zee. Naast een buitenzwembad natuurlijk._

**Aflevering 4: Dineren in het hoogste restaurant ter wereld**

_Think Big. Denk groot. En denk dan nog tien keer groter. Zo gaat het eraan toe in Dubai, de stad van de superlatieven. Het ultieme voorbeeld is de Burj Khalifa, het hoogste gebouw ter wereld. Of drie keer de Eiffeltoren op elkaar. Met 1044 appartementen, 37 kantoorverdiepingen, 57 liften en als absolute blikvanger: Atmosphere, het hoogste restaurant ter wereld. Haute cuisine, letterlijk._

_[…..]_

_Net zoals in veel chique etablissementen in Dubai, is er ook hier een 'minimum spend'. Een minimumbedrag dat je moet uitgeven om hier te mogen eten. 120 euro per persoon als je aan het raam wil zitten, 100 euro voor het midden van het restaurant. We kiezen voor het raam - daarvoor zijn we hier tenslotte - maar worden al snel afgeleid door wat op ons bord ligt. Sint-Jacobsvruchten met inktvisinkt en espuma van bloemkool, en Japans Wagyu-vlees dat in een Josper-oven gebakken wordt: een gesloten oven op houtskool en momenteel de rage in de culiwereld. Het zijn stuk voor stuk plaatjes. _

**Aflevering 5: Winkelen in het grootste winkelcentrum ter wereld**

_We hadden een grondplan en een kompas. En een goed oriëntatievermogen. Dachten we. Maar wie de Dubai Mall - het grootste winkelcentrum ter wereld - bezoekt, is gewoon gedoemd om verloren te lopen. Minstens 55 miljoen bezoekers trekt het shoppingwalhalla elk jaar. Daarmee is het populairder dan Times Square, Niagara Falls en zelfs het onovertroffen Disney World. Je kan er alles: van zwemmen over schaatsen tot, uiteraard, shoppen. In de grootste snoep- en schoenenwinkel ter wereld. Of had u iets anders verwacht van Dubai?_

_[…..]_

_In Dubai Mall vind je, kort samengevat, alles."Van een stuk zeep tot een Rolls Royce," is de leuze van eigenaar sjeik Mohammed Alabbar. Dat blijkt al zodra we één voet binnenzetten. Via de _fashion avenue_, een ellenlange gang met rijdende paden zoals in de luchthaven van Zaventem, bereiken we de tweede verdieping. Een verlicht grondplan en een wirwar aan pijlen duiden de gekste dingen aan: van een aquarium, over een schaatsbaan, tot zelfs een indoor pretpark. En mochten we dar vandaag geen tijd voor hebben, kunnen we nog altijd blijven slapen in één van de hotels._

_[…..]_

_"__Rolex en Dior: dat verkoopt hier als zoete broodjes," zegt Yves Bas, die al vijf jaar in Dubai woont. "En toch is het niet goedkoper dan in België. Integendeel: het is zelfs twintig à vijfentwintig procent duurder. Terwijl het net andersom zou moeten zijn, want hier worden geen taksen geheven. Maar de lonen liggen hier veel hoger, dus is er ook meer ruimte om iets extra uit te geven. Je nettoloon in België plus veertig procent, en een auto en huis die je werkgever betaalt. Zo moet je ongeveer rekenen. En toch is het leven hier duur."_

_[…..]_

_"__Bijna alle expats hebben een meid," zegt Tanja Crabbeels. "Ik ook. Het gemiddelde maandloon dat ze krijgen is iets van een 360 euro. Maar veel hangt af van de nationaliteit: vrouwen uit Somalië of Sri Lanka zijn het goedkoopste. De mijne komt uit de Filippijnen, maar krijgt voor dat bedrag wel kost en inwoon, en ze is twee dagen vrij in de week."_

_[…..]_

_"__In Dubai kan je beter een meid zijn dan een arbeider. Want arbeiders worden hier compleet uitgebuit. Als je als dienstmeisje voor Europeanen kan werken, zit je redelijk goed. Wij hebben medeleven met hun situatie, en dus tonen we begrip. Maar de Arabieren daarentegen … Die kleine mannen leren de kunst op de meid alvorens ze trouwen. Vreselijk. Wij betalen onze meid goed en dankzij haar loon kan ze binnenkort studeren. Dat vind ik goed."_

**Dubai: keerzijde van de medaille (lezersbrief Nieuwsblad ingestuurd door Greet Wouters op 7/8/2014)**

_Na de artikels over de pracht en praal in Dubai komt er hopelijk ook aandacht voor de schandalige tewerkstellingsvoorwaarden van de vele buitenlandse gastarbeiders in dat land. Of zeggen we in het geval van Dubai gewoon 'de massa slaven' die daar in de constructiesector de glorie van Dubai bouwden. _

**Fragmenten uit de Nederlandstalige Wikipedia-pagina over Dubai **

_Dubai staat bekend om de luxe en de rijke bevolking. Minder bekend is dat het ook de plaats is van de moderne slavernij. Vluchtelingen werken er als dienstmeisjes bij de gezinnen voor 120 euro per maand, met nauwelijks of geen vrije tijd. Als ze vluchten of als ze niet goed genoeg werken, verliezen ze hun papieren, krijgen geen loon en kunnen nergens meer heen. Taxichauffeurs in Dubai komen veelal uit landen als Pakistan, Nepal of Bangladesh. Zij verdienen ca. 400 euro per maand en werken hiervoor zeven dagen per week 12 uur per dag. Dit geldt ook voor de bouwvakkers. Zij wonen in sommige gevallen op de bouwplaats in portocabins. Echter is het in de meeste gevallen wel zo dat de arbeiders in Dubai meer verdienen dan in __hun thuisland._

_[…..]_

_Veel van de grootschalige projecten komen tot stand door het werk van duizenden arbeiders uit vooral __India__en __Pakistan__, die vaak onder erbarmelijke omstandigheden hun werk moeten doen. Zo moet er gewerkt worden bij temperaturen boven de vijftig graden en worden veiligheidsmaatregelen vaak niet gehandhaafd waardoor er veel doden vallen. De lonen liggen er ook erg laag; gemiddeld 160-300 dollar per maand, waarvan vaak nog de kosten voor voedsel afgaan. Ook de arbeidsvoorwaarden zijn niet altijd even goed. Veel arbeiders moeten lange dagen maken en mogen niet wisselen van __werkgever__en lonen worden soms te laat uitbetaald. Veel arbeiders hebben ook hoge schulden (vaak moet er eerst in het land van herkomst een bedrag worden betaald alvorens men in Dubai mag werken) en verscheidene van hen kampen met psychische problemen, die soms uitmonden in __zelfmoordpogingen__. Er zijn al verschillende stakingen geweest voor betere werk- en loonvoorwaarden en vanuit het buitenland is druk uitgeoefend op de regering om de werkomstandigheden te verbeteren. De regering van Dubai is hier gevoelig voor, omdat ze haar imago hoog wil houden, en heeft maatregelen aangekondigd._

* * *

Tot zo ver mijn persoonlijke selectie uit de reportagereeks van het Nieuwsblad, aangevuld met enkele citaten van Wikipedia. Zelf had ik bij het lezen van de eerste artikels uit de krantenserie al vrij snel het gevoel dat het moderne Dubai wel een beetje op mijn versie van het Capitool lijkt, en die indruk werd nog sterker toen ik de laatste afleveringen las. In beide gevallen gaat het om een stad die heel rijk is en waar er op het eerste zicht geen armoede of aanverwante problemen lijken te bestaan. Maar wie de moeite doet om verder te kijken dan zijn/haar neus lang is, zal - zowel in Dubai als in het Capitool - uiteindelijk toch een paar dingen tegenkomen die niet helemaal kloppen.

Het duidelijkste voorbeeld hiervan zijn volgens mij de buitenlandse bouwvakkers en dienstmeisjes. Na het lezen van de wikipediapagina heb ik op het internet nog een paar extra artikels over de bouwsector in Dubai gezocht en deze bevestigen dat heel wat bouwvakkers in Dubai inderdaad uitgebuit worden. Hoewel het nergens expliciet zo neergeschreven staat, kan ik me zelf niet van de indruk ontdoen dat men probeert om deze mensen afhankelijk te maken van hun werkgever. Ze krijgen een loon dat - zeker naar de normen van Dubai - heel erg laag is. Dit zou kunnen verklaren waarom nogal wat arbeiders ofwel op de bouwwerven, ofwel in een soort overnachtingskampen wonen (want hoe kan je met zo'n laag inkomen een huis huren?) Daarnaast moeten bouwvakkers soms in hun thuisland al geld betalen - bijvoorbeeld reiskosten - voordat ze in Dubai aan de slag kunnen, waardoor velen eigenlijk al vanaf het begin een financiële schuld hebben openstaan. Zelf leid ik hieruit af dat men de arbeiders afhankelijk maakt van hun werkgever omdat je hen zo veel gemakkelijker kan uitbuiten. Het argument dat ze in Dubai nog altijd meer verdienen dan in hun thuisland, is in mijn ogen gewoon een excuus om dit soort wantoestanden goed te praten.

Volgens mij hebben veel buitenlandse bouwvakkers en dienstmeisjes in Dubai een maatschappelijke positie die min of meer vergelijkbaar is met die van de avoxen in het Capitool. Er zullen ongetwijfeld ook heel wat verschillen zijn (in Dubai worden er geen tongen afgesneden). Maar toch was dit het eerste idee wat bij mij opkwam.

De situatie van de westerse expats is uiteraard een heel stuk beter, zoals de reportagereeks in het Nieuwsblad al aangeeft. Zij worden niet uitgebuit en horen bij het rijke gedeelte van de bevolking. Maar toch vind ik persoonlijk dat er ook in hun situatie een aantal zaken niet helemaal kloppen. Zowel het Nieuwsblad als andere bronnen vermelden dat je als expat enkel in Dubai mag wonen als je werk hebt. Buitenlanders die hun baan verliezen, moeten Dubai verlaten. Met andere woorden: zodra je als expat zonder werk valt, heb je meteen al grote problemen.

Toen ik dit las, begon ik me vragen te stellen bij de sociale voorzieningen in Dubai. Ik geef eerlijk toe dat ik hierover niet zo veel informatie heb gevonden. Maar het weinig dat ik op het internet gelezen heb, lijkt te suggereren dat de sociale voorzieningen voor buitenlanders (westers of niet-westers) beduidend slechter zijn dan voor wie in Dubai geboren is. Sommige websites raden expats zelfs aan om dit soort zaken goed in de gaten te houden bij het afsluiten van een contract. Omdat buitenlanders moeten vertrekken als ze geen werk hebben, krijgen ze dus ook geen pensioen (al zouden sommige instellingen en bedrijven wel in een soort van regeling voorzien). Daarnaast wordt de ziekteverzekering van buitenlanders in Dubai meestal geregeld via de werkgever. Zelf stel ik me hier ernstige vragen bij omdat je bij het verlies van je baan dan heel waarschijnlijk ook grote problemen zal krijgen met je ziekteverzekering. In de Verenigde Staten van Amerika bestaat er een gelijkaardig systeem en mijn vader - die jaren in de USA gewerkt heeft - is daar een grote tegenstander van.

Conclusie: als persoon geboren in Dubai heb je blijkbaar een goede sociale regeling, maar als buitenlander eigenlijk helemaal niet. Zodra je als buitenlander je baan verliest, zit je meteen in zware problemen. En omdat de meeste inwoners van Dubai inderdaad expats zijn (zie Nieuwsblad aflevering 3), geldt dit in de praktijk toch voor heel wat mensen. Daarnaast vermeldt één van mijn internetbronnen dat sommige sociale voorzieningen voor de inlandse bevolking - o.a. de pensioenen - eigenlijk pas echt goed geregeld zijn sinds het jaar 1999. Als deze informatie inderdaad correct is, dan vind ik dit persoonlijk wel heel laat in vergelijking met veel West-Europese landen. Ook dit is voor mij een aanwijzing dat de sociale zekerheid in Dubai weleens minder goed zou kunnen zijn dan ze op het eerste zicht lijkt. Of ik daar ook echt gelijk in heb, is natuurlijk een andere vraag.

Ik vermoed dat de meeste van mijn lezers de gelijkenissen tussen Dubai en mijn versie van het Capitool intussen al wel gezien hebben. In beide gevallen gaat het om een moderne stad waar een groot deel van de bevolking erg rijk is en waar armoede op het eerste zicht niet lijkt te bestaan. Maar uiteindelijk blijkt er dus wel degelijk armoede te zijn. Ze zit alleen goed verborgen. En hoewel de sociale voorzieningen van Dubai nog altijd veel en veel beter zijn dan die in mijn versie van het Capitool - waar je i.p.v. drie maanden slechts zes weken hebt om nieuw werk te vinden, en waar het concept van een ziekteverzekering gewoon helemaal niet bestaat - vind ik dat er ook in Dubai een paar dingen niet kloppen. Voor mensen die er geboren zijn, is alles in orde. Maar immigranten uit arme landen worden volledig uitgebuit, en ook voor westerse expats kan het al snel fout lopen wanneer ze een tegenslag te verwerken krijgen.

Over dat laatste heb ik in een artikel van de Britse krant 'The Independent' nog een opmerkelijk verhaal gelezen. In dit artikel vertelt een Canadese vrouw hoe ze samen met haar man - die een baan bij een multinational had gekregen - in 2005 naar Dubai vertrok. In het beging ging alles goed. Maar toen haar man ziek werd en enkele (relatief kleine) financiële vergissingen maakte, kregen ze schulden. Hierna geraakte het koppel al snel in ernstige problemen. Op het moment dat de schrijver van het artikel met deze vrouw sprak, sliep zij al verschillende maanden in haar auto in een parkeergarage terwijl haar man in de gevangenis zat. Het artikel vermeldt ook dat er in Dubai meerdere expats zijn die een gelijkaardige situatie meemaken. Zelf vond ik dit verhaal opmerkelijk omdat er ook in een stad als Dubai dus blijkbaar daklozen zijn. Dit verhaal zou ook kunnen verklaren waarom de eigenaar van de op The Palm achtergelaten auto (Nieuwsblad aflevering 3) zo'n grote haast had om te vertrekken. Voor wie het volledige verhaal wil lezen: de link naar The Independent heb ik toegevoegd aan mijn bronnenlijst. De tekst is uiteraard wel in het Engels geschreven.

Daarnaast nog twee andere gelijkenissen die mij opvielen. Ten eerste wordt er in Dubai blijkbaar nogal veel aandacht besteed aan luxe en uiterlijke tekenen van rijkdom, iets wat in het Capitool ook zo is. Verder vind ik het ook opmerkelijk dat alcohol in principe verboden is terwijl je het toch in heel wat hotels en cafés kan drinken, en dat er voor prostitutie blijkbaar iets gelijkaardigs geldt - zie Nieuwsblad aflevering 2. Dit soort hypocrisie (ik weet niet zeker of dit echt het juiste woord is) past ook heel goed in het beeld dat ik van het Capitool heb. Dat het Capitool een hypocriet kantje heeft, is trouwens iets wat Suzanne Collins volgens mij zelf in haar boeken suggereert.

En daarmee zijn we bijna aan het einde van deze appendix gekomen. Ik geef toe dat deze toevoeging iets minder interessant is dat het verhaal over Poverello dat ik als appendix bij 'De Keuze' had meegegeven. Maar toch vond ik de parallellen tussen Dubai en het Capitool te opvallend om er helemaal niets over te zeggen. Ik heb mijn interpretatie van het Capitool gemaakt door een aantal problemen uit onze huidige wereld heel sterk uit te vergroten, en ze tot in het extreme door te trekken. Maar soms vraag ik me toch af hoe groot - of hoe klein - de kloof tussen fictie en werkelijkheid eigenlijk echt is (en erg geruststellend vind ik die gedachte niet).

Tot slot nog één ding dat ik jullie in deze appendix graag wil meegeven: een soort preview van 'De prijs van de vrijheid'.

Zoals ik in de Author's Note van hoofdstuk 25 al aankondigde, zal mijn volgende verhaal 'De prijs van de vrijheid' heten. Een tijdje geleden heeft één van mijn lezers mij via PM het voorstel gedaan om in de periode tussen de laatste update van 'Spionne' en de publicatie van 'De prijs van de vrijheid' eventueel een soort van preview te publiceren. Dit leek me zelf ook wel een leuk idee, al kan ik over de inhoud van mijn derde verhaal eigenlijk helemaal niets zeggen zonder te veel spoilers over Aludra's ontvoering te verraden.

Gelukkig heb ik intussen een andere oplossing gevonden. In 'De prijs van de vrijheid' zullen een aantal nieuwe personages opduiken, net zoals we in 'Spionne' voor het eerst kennis gemaakt hebben met bijvoorbeeld Amalthea, Timothy, Tiberius Shaw en Lucius. Als preview zal ik alvast vier nieuwe namen vrijgeven:

Syralana - Enya - Gerry - Vale

Ik heb dit lijstje zo willekeurig mogelijk gehouden omdat ik geen echte details over mijn derde verhaal wil verraden. Sommige personages zullen een relatief grote rol spelen terwijl andere eigenlijk slechts één hoofdstuk meedoen, of zelfs maar één keertje kort vermeld worden. Ik ga nog niet verklappen of dit lijstje volledig is. Misschien zijn dit de enige vier nieuwe personages, maar het zouden er ook meer kunnen zijn …

* * *

**Bronvermeldingen**

* Het Nieuwsblad, reportagereeks over Dubai, gepubliceerd vanaf maandag 4 augustus 2014 tot en met vrijdag 8 augustus 2014. Tekst: Glynis Procureur, Foto's: Karel Hemerijckx. De lezersbrief werd ingestuurd door Greet Wouters op 7 augustus 2014.

* _The dark side of Dubai_ , artikel geschreven door Johann Hari en gepubliceerd op de website van The Independend, op 7 april 2009.

_* Dark side of the Dubai dream_, artikel geschreven door Lila Allen en gepubliceerd op de website van BBC News Magazine, op 6 april 2009.

*_Social Security: Dubai's social security system_, pagina gevonden op de website www . justlanded . com

* _Etiquette and Social Security in UAE_, artikel gevonden op de website van InterNations Worldwide.

* _Dubai, slavernijparadijs van de 21ste eeuw_, artikel geschreven door Leonie Hogervorst en gepubliceerd op de website van DeWereldMorgen, op 24 mei 2013.


End file.
